Power Rangers SPD: The Return
by Blanks
Summary: An ancient artifact on Earth is Master Vile's key to immortality. The only thing standing in his way is SPD, and an eons old prophecy that ties him to former Red Ranger, Jack Landors and an even more ancient evil, simply known as The Other. JackZ SkySyd
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

A tan four door Explorer truck drives down the busy mid-afternoon streets of the city of Briarwood. Briarwood, although a large city by its own right, cannot compare to the vast towers and skyscrapers of Newtech City; from which the three occupants traveling in the truck are traveling from. The passenger riding shotgun watches the people on the sidewalk as they pass them by. The only noise throughout the vehicle is the radio, keeping both the driver of the truck, and the passenger in the back entertained.

As the truck passes through the business district, it heads toward its destination; the center of the city where it's City Council is located. The driver pulls into the Hall's parking deck on the bottom level and the three passengers unload themselves. Out of the three, one is an orange scaled alien, dressed in a black business suit that emerges from the back of the Explorer. The one female, who was the driver, has short golden hair that comes down to the neck of her own business blazer. She is wearing a very dressy pantsuit, with a light yellow undershirt. Her outfit is a deep midnight blue that contrasts greatly against her much lighter complexion.

Their third companion however is dressed more for comfort than business wise. With large baggy blue jeans, a red t-shirt and white long-sleeved jacket; the dark skinned man exits out the passenger side door and looks up at the large building before them. His hair is in thin, tight braids and pulled back into a ponytail dangling over the collar of his jacket. He slides his hands into his pockets; not taking his eyes off the large ten-storey building before him and his companions as the three walk toward and come to a stop before the large building.

"So, this is the place huh," Jack Landors asks his two companions. "Briarwood, City Council."

"My, this place sure has grown since I was here last," Piggy remarks as he straightens his vest. "You know, Jack, Briarwood was one of the first cities on Earth that welcomed non-human life into society. While Newtech City welcomed alien life, Briarwood opened their arms to those that were from the supernatural realm. Fairies, wizards…"

"That's good and all Piggy," Ally Samuels interrupts the orange-scaled alien. "But we are not here to learn Briarwood history. We have an appointment with the city officials about leasing out the land we need to start an Omega Missions here in this city."

"Well it shouldn't be too much of a problem," Piggy grins. "When I first arrived on Earth, I hid amongst this city's unfortunate. I have seen enough to… ah, shall we say, persuade them into favoring the building of the Mission. Eh, eh?"

"What was all that talk about you going the straight and narrow," Ally smirks at the alien.

"Ah, well, you see…"

"Listen you guys," Jack speaks, looking at the two. The twenty-two year old removes his right hand out of its pocket and scratches the tip of his nose. "You two are better at this sorta thing than me. I think I'm going to hit the city and check the situation out for myself. Nothing better than first hand experience, you know?"

"Oh, okay then," Ally frowns slightly. She had wondered why Jack had refused to wear business attire. Despite his eagerness to help others, dressing to impress has never been one of his strong suits since the two had started dating. It's obvious now that the former Red Ranger of Earth's Space Patrol Delta never had any intention to sit in on the meeting with the city officials. Ally shakes her head in amusement. "Behave yourself out there."

Jack chuckles as he closes the car door. "You know me."

"Exactly why I gave you the warning," Ally shakes a finger at her boyfriend. She reaches back inside her car and retrieves her purse as well as several folders. After closing the door, she looks up and notices Jack has already left the parking lot, making his way toward the nearest sidewalk. "Well… later to you to."

"Don't mind Jack Ally," Piggy tells her. "He gets like this at times."

"After close to a year of dating him, I would think that I would have learnt his moods by now," Ally sighs as she presses a button on her keychain to lock the cars doors. The two make their way up to the entrance of the building. "Do you have any idea what could be bothering him?"

"Not a clue," the alien remarks. "The only person who could tell ya' is Z. And that gal has been busy with SPD ever since Gruumm's capture months ago. Rounding up the last remainder of those Troobian soldiers and dismantling all those Krybots confiscated is busy work. I don't thing that they have even had the time to talk much lately. You might want to call her and ask her about it when we get back to Newtech City."

Ally sighs as she watches Jack's form disappear in the distance. "He is so guarded. It's almost as if I don't know the real him at all."

"Jack keeps everyone at arms distance," Piggy remarks as he opens the door before the two, offering Ally entry. "I've always noticed that; even when we all were living on the streets. I guess it's his way of not getting to close to people, and worrying about them leaving his life. Jack's a pretty deep guy."

"I'd wish that he would open up more to me," Ally remarks as she turns and walks in. "When we first me, I could feel the fire burn within his soul. Jack, he was like a breath of fresh air into my life. But over the past few months I've noticed him becoming… I don't know…"

"Depressed," Piggy suggests.

"Unsatisfied," Ally and Piggy walk up to the reception desk, where a young female humanoid is seating. She has a light red colored completion on her skin and bright yellow hair and pointy ears. "Excuse me, I am Ally Samuels, and this is my associate Piggy. We have a two-thirty appointment with Mister Cooper."

The receptionist looks down at her monitor as she types away, pulling up the appointment list. "Ah, yes. Miss Samuels, his office is located on the tenth floor in room N4. He is expecting you."

"Thank you," Ally smiles at the woman. Piggy and her walk toward the elevators.

"Unsatisfied," Piggy final repeats once the elevator doors close. "Are you that bad in the sack?"

Gasping, Ally swaps at Piggy with the folders that she is carrying. Piggy flinches as he desperately tries to shield himself away from the blows. "Ah! Ah! I give, I give!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack had walked for what felt like hours throughout the metal and concrete terrain known as Briarwood, when in actuality it was only over forty minutes. Like most large cities throughout the country and planet, as technology grew, as well did the cities, especially those that were once associated with a Power Ranger team of sort. Although Briarwood had grown, it still has its own cozy, at home, atmosphere.

Jack comes upon an empty bench, just sitting on the outskirts of a small park. School has finally ended for the day, and people are out and about, relishing in the afternoon. He sits upon the red painted bench and sighs as he leans his head backwards, looking into the sky. At twenty-two years of age, he has seen more things than the majority of the people twice his age on this planet have yet to see. He has seen the cruelty of the world; how hard it can be for anyone to move up from the bottom. He was one of the lucky ones. Though he came to resent SPD as his days as Red Ranger drew to a close, having been apprehended by the B-Squad was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. It opened up so many doors for himself and his best friend Elizabeth; doors that they would never have gotten to pass through while they were living on the streets.

But that doesn't explain why he feels so miserable.

Ever since he left SPD behind eight months ago, he felt that he could push forward with his life. But as each day passes, and as Ally, Piggy and him struggle to get their business stretched out; their Missionary's open throughout the state, the more he feels less like himself. He feels that he is meant for more; meant to do something more grand and spectacular and important, than sacrificing his years for people he doesn't even know. He had suffered for years as a homeless child; after his parents died and he was old enough to run away from the orphanage he was placed in. While he lived on the streets, he picked up skills as he came across them. Sneaking in and watching karate competitions, watching other street thieves, he caught on rather quickly. And with his special powers, the ability to phase through any solid object; aside from glass, made him a serious contender on the mean inner streets of Newtech City. He used his abilities and talents to aid those who were shunned, picked on or abused from those within the luxury of society; the other homeless of Newtech City.

As a Power Ranger, he could no longer help those he swore to protect. As Red Ranger he had to deal with more interstellar threats, such as the Troobian Empire. But the Empire has been shattered; the remains of the once grand and unholy army have now gone rouge, creating their own divisions. He has left SPD, and the problem is no longer his. But even as it may, Jack still feels that something is missing. Something that he thought he would find once he left SPD behind.

Something he hasn't found yet.

Jack looks up into the sky, resting the back of his neck on the wooden bench. He watches the clouds as they slowly pass by, and the sounds of the birds nesting within the edge of the park chirp do even less to lift the heavy burden from his heart. "What am I doing with my life? What am I supposed to be doing? What… should I be doing … to make this emptiness go away?"

Not expecting an answer, Jack receives one in the sound of a loud explosion. He jerks upward in his seat, looking frantically for the source of the sound. The sounds of startled people around him draw his attention to a billow of dark smoke rising in the air down the street behind several other buildings. Jumping to his feet, Jack instinctively runs in the direction of the dark smoke pillowing into the sky.

Darting between people and cars as he runs through the street, Jack leaps on top of the hood of a truck and then leaps on top of a stopped city bus. He places his hands over his eyes to block the bright sun so he can see the building, which is now ablaze. In the distance he can hear sirens wail throughout the city.

"They'll never make it in time," Jack's feet decide his course of action before he realizes what he is doing. He runs down the length of the bus and leaps off the edge of it, sailing over several cars. His feet hit the concrete, and he takes off in a sprint.

"Move it, move it," Jack screams at the people as he desperately tries to avoid running into people as they watch in panic as the fire spreads upward onto the building. Jack skids to a stop as he comes before the building. He takes in the appearance of the building and realizes that any exit out of the building is cut off from anyone inside. Blazing hot fire erupts out of the doors and windows on the bottom floor.

"Oh God," a nearby civilian screams. "Oh God! Those poor people!"

Jack jerks around sharply and looks at the people gathering. "You people get back! By standing to close you are placing yourself in danger!"

"And who are you to be telling us what to do man," a man in all black with piecing all over his peach colored face retorts. He appears young enough to still be in high school.

"SPD punk, now move back," Jack yells. Although he is no longer affiliated with the organization, his name still carries some merit. "Gotta find a way in."

Jack's eyes dart from side to side as he looks for a way into the building. He can simply phase his body right through the brick walls, but he doesn't want to come directly into the path of the fire. A lot of good it would do those poor souls inside the building if he gets himself snuffed out before he can even attempt to save them. Jack turns around and sees the emergency lights nearing.

"Find the opening, find the opening," he tells himself as he looks back at the building. Jack's eyes widen as he spots a window that appears to not have a glow emitting through the glass. Grinning Jack turns around and leaps on top of a truck. He then leaps from off its hood and onto a nearby power pole and proceeds to climb the wooden object.

"What is that guy doing," a green humanoid female asks no one is particular.

"He claimed that he was SPD," a short red-haired man with bright green eyes and freckles remarks. "I… I think I do recognize him… YEAH! I do! He's the Red Ranger from Newtech City!"

_Former Red Ranger_, Jack thinks. _But Morpher or not, I've got to help these people_!

Reaching the height of what would be the third floor; Jack spots the window that he had seen from the ground. From where he is, he can see inside the room. Surprisingly, it is the only one he can see without any fire or thick smoke in it. Jack glances back down toward the ground where he sees the police and firemen arrive. He looks back up at the window and without a second thought leaps off the handrails that he climbed up upon. Gasps of surprise fill the air as everyone watches Jack head toward the window.

Jack covers his face with his arms, to protect himself from the shattering glass around him. His feet hit the wooden and he rolls several feet forward. Once he stops he jumps to his feet and takes in his surroundings. He does a quick scan of the apartment and finds it empty despite the heavy smoke it holds. So far the room is lucky to not have had the fire to spread into it yet. Jack darts to the main door to the apartment and places his hands against it, searching for heat from the opposite side. He presses his left cheek against the wood, trying to get a better feel. Satisfied, Jack phases his head through the door to peer on the opposite side. Following, he pulls his body through the door and stands in the black and red smoke filled hallway.

"Hello," Jack yells, cupping his mouth with his hands to make his voice louder. "Hello! Is there anyone here?!"

Receiving no answer, Jack makes his way down the hall. He touches doors as he goes by, trying to feel for heat on the other side. Carefully he phases himself through each apartment to check for survivors. Sadly, the former SPD Cadet comes across several bodies, already burnt to death, killed by the initial explosion that seems to have risen from the bottom level of the building and blasted straight upward through the middle of the entire building. Though the sight would have brought a normal person to their knees in sorrow, Jack Landors has seen much worse during his teen years living on the streets. He sucks it in and continues onto the next floor to search for survivors.

Outside the ragging inferno, Briarwood's own fire department rushes to put out the flames. Jack can hear glass shattering from windows being broken in by the firemen from the outside as they work their way into the building by their ladders. Jack drags several people that he had found passed out to a room which is filled with smoke. He covers his nose and mouth with his sleeve, as he uses his elbow to shatter a window out. The dark smoke begins pouring out of the building in a rush.

"HEY! I GOT SOME SURVIVORS UP HERE," he yells down to the firemen.

From the closest fire truck, a latter is rushed to the window and emergency workers make their way up to assist the people that Jack had gathered. Three men come through the window and begin to pass the people down to others who are waiting. Jack returns moments later with several more people; adults and children, some with burnt clothing and smut covering their arms and faces.

"There are several bodies strung out in the hall and some in rooms," Jack tells a fireman before turning around. "I'm going to check the next floor," Jack yells as he darts down the hallway, heading toward the steps.

"No! Get back here," a fireman yells. Jack ignores the man's plea and works his way up to the forth floor of the apartment complex. He aids as many people as he can find, leading them back to the room where the firemen are ushering the tenants down their ladder. After double checking the forth floor, Jack heads to the fifth and final floor of the apartment building. Within seconds of reaching the next floor the staircase gives away, crumbling under Jack's feet. Jack leaps forward and manages to grab onto the edge as the staircase falls apart; falling onto the stairs beneath them and those beneath them, clearly cutting off any way back down to the forth level and third levels.

Grunting, Jack rocks his body back and forth, gaining some momentum. He flips himself backwards and lands up on the gagged platform. He wipes the gathered sweat off his forehead as he stands to his feet, carefully of the gagged and warped wood under his feet. Bright orange flames slide up the walls of where the staircase once stood and quickly spread to the ceiling.

"This is getting ridiculous," Jack coughs as he takes several steps back away from the collapsed structure. _There is no way out of this place now! I can't risk phasing through the floors and through the fire. I've never phased through fire before! It might scatter my molecules and kill me in the process! Then I'd be no good for anyone else that may be in trouble! _

The sounds of a person crying float to his ears. Jack immediately jumps to action searching each apartment for the owner of the cries. Jack had noticed that some of the apartments within the apartment complex had seemed rather vacant; some with no furniture in them and for the ones that did he suspects that the tenants were out and about in the city and the only a few unfortunates were home. Jack leaps backwards as a burst of flames explode out of a doorway, preventing him from going forward. This causes him to trip over a rug as he falls backwards.

"Blast," he swears as he quickly gets to his knees. "Hello," Jack yells. "Can you hear me?!"

The cries get louder and they are indeed coming from the other side of the burning hallway now blocked off in front of him. Jack shields his face from the intense heat in front of him. "Stay where you are! I'm here to help!"

Not receiving any answer, Jack looks around the room for anything to aid him. He runs to a window and rips the window blind off its hanger and wraps it around his head, keeping his dreads covered. He then wraps his hands with the rest; he is thankful that he wore a long-sleeved coat which now offers his arms protection. He takes a step back, waiting for the perfect moment; the right opening needed to jump through the blaze without worrying about his own clothing catching on fire.

"Come on, come on," Jack silently urges, he struggles not to blink from the hot smoke. An opening does indeed come, and Jack quickly leaps through it. He lands on the floor and does several cartwheels between several burning pillars and beams that were built in the middle of the hall. He can feel the heat from the floor on his fingers as the cloth that he had wrapped around his hands begins to burn away. Once he comes to a clearing, he stands upright and quickly discards the wrap from around his face, but still keeps his dreads covered.

The hallway behind him erupts, sending him flying forward. Coughing harshly, Jack stands to his feet once more. "Well, looks like my escape route is gone. No where to go now except forward."

Jack pushes forward through the dark smoke that fills his lungs. He closes in on the screams, and he tests the door for heat. Finding some, Jack moves alongside of the wall of the apartment, trying to find a clear spot that isn't holding any heat. Finding one, he phases through the wooden wall and enters the room. There is dark smoke hovering above the furniture and in several sections of the living room, several beams have fallen. A wall from where he sees an entertainment system has been completely destroyed. Following the sobs, Jack makes his way closer to the couch where he hears the crying coming from. He sees a sight that breaks his heart instantly. Squatting next to an unmoving female figure is a young black girl with braided pigtails. She is holding onto her mother who is laid out on the floor, with the entire left side of her body burnt face. The woman's eyes are open and dull, no life present in them. The young girl is crying, begging her mother to get up.

"Momma," the child wails. "Momma, momma, momma!!!"

"Hey, hey," Jack quickly makes his way over to the two figures. He kneels down beside the adult body and checks her pulse. Shaking his head sadly, Jack finds no pulse. He pulls the crying child into his arms. "It's going… its going to be okay… I'm going to get you out of here."

"Momma," the child, not more than three years old continues to wail, over and over as Jack stands with her in his arms. She reaches down at the form of her mother as she kicks and screams in his arms. "MOMMA! MOMMA!"

"It'll be okay sweetie," Jack places a hand on her head and rests it on his shoulder. "Your momma… she's just sleeping now. The smoke made her go to sleep," Jack, sadly, lies to the child. "Let's get you out of here."

No longer concerned with wither his dreads get burned or not, Jack removes the wrap from around his head and places it over the back of her head. Jack walks over to the window and gazes outward at the distance down from where he now stands in the building. Jumping from a five floor building without the protection of being morphed as a Power Ranger; Jack is certain that the fall would critically injury himself and the child in his arms.

_I've never de-molecularized another person with me before_, Jack swallows the lump forming in his throat as he realizes that there is a good chance, that this time, he has bit off more than he could chew. _It's not a risk I'm willing to take, if it could harm this child!_

The door to the room explodes, sending a blaze of heated death into the room. Jack jerks in the direction in which is it coming from and his eyes widen as the blaze quickly spreads out toward him on the carpet. He quickly looks down at the floor beneath him, making his decision.

Jack focus and channels his thoughts on pushing his genetic power onto the child in his arms. As a child, Jack had learnt how to force his power onto the clothing that he wore, that way he would not phase through them and end up nude. Jack quickly falls through the floor, with the child in his arm as the blazing inferno lights up the room that he once stood in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When word about the explosion reached the City Council, Piggy and Ally worriedly looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Could, or would have Jack gotten involved? When he didn't answer his cell phone that confirmed their suspicion. Forgetting the rest of their meeting, which was going rather terribly, the two hurried down to Ally's truck.

"I hope that I am wrong," Ally wastes no time shifting the trucks gear into reverse and pulling out of the City Council's parking deck. Piggy barely has time to close the passenger door before Ally pulls off.

"Geez girl," Piggy clutches onto the dashboard. "Calm down! The last thing we need is to cause a fender-bender here!"

"I know, I know," Ally repeats as she steers past several cars. "I'm just scared that Jack may do something foolish!"

"Don't you mean brave," Piggy retorts, trying to ease her worries. "Don't forget; Jack was Red Ranger for close to a year. It's been eight months since he resigned from SPD, its going to be hard for him to simply ignore those urges to jump into a situation easily when he knows that he can help someone."

"He's a civilian now," Ally jerks the truck into another lane and has to slam on the breaks to keep herself from rear ending a much smaller car. Already traffic has begun to slow down from all the commotion going on. "Whew… that was close!"

"Calm down girl," Piggy screams as he clutches the sides of his head. "Listen to me, if Jack is there, and that is a BIG if, he would already be helping those people, and he wouldn't stop if you or I begged him to!"

"He helps homeless adults and children have better lives now, not risk his life! Briarwood has their own Power Rangers, police department and firemen to handle things like…"

"Listen," Piggy cuts her off. "I know you are worried. But panicking like this isn't going to get us there any faster. There are a lot more other people trying to get to the scene as well, cops, ambulances… hell even the press! The last thing we need to be doing is getting in their way!"

"We still have to get there," Ally argues back.

"Fine," Piggy throws his hands up in the air, frustrated at the human female. "At least turn on your emergency blinkers on."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack kicks down the entrance to the room he had phased into. Luckily he had landed in the middle of the room where no fire had spread to as of yet. There was no carpet to carry the flames, so it stayed in spot burning onto the wood.

The little girl in his arms begins coughing harshly as she begins to inhale smoke. Jack realizes the wrap that had placed over her head is now missing. Probably fell off her when he was phasing them through the wooden floor. Jack looks around the smoke and fire filled hallway, looking for the staircase. After spotting it, Jack places the child on the floor and begins to remove his jacket.

"What's you name," Jack asks her.

"Kah, kan…" the young black girl continues coughing. "Khandy…"

"Don't worry," Jack wraps his jacket around her and picks her back up into his arms. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

"I want my mommy," she begins to wail; tears pouring out of her eyes. "My throat hurts!"

"I know, I know," Jack tells her. "Listen; keep your head under the jacket. The less smoke you breathe in, the less your throat will hurt. Okay?"

Nodding, Khandy rests her head against Jack's chest as he covers her head with his coat. He heads toward the staircase and notices that it too has been damaged from when the higher level staircase's collapse. "Damn it!"

Jack looks down into the collapsed staircase and sees a spot that he can land safely on the third floor; the same floor that he originally entered the building through. Jack takes several steps back to time his jump correctly, and jumps. He lands on the third floor right above the stair railing, but falls forward from landing awkwardly. He manages to rotate while in mid-fall so he lands on his back and not on the child in his arms.

"You okay," Jack raises the top of his coat to check on her. She nods her head and Jack recovers her face as he stands to his feet. "Got to find that clearing… that window that I jumped through earlier…" Back tracking to the room that he had entered when he first came into the burning building, Jack doesn't make it past the doorway. The room is already in flames; spreading alongside the walls and ceiling. The furniture is lit up, blazing. Jack backs into the hallway, frowning as he gazes up and down the hallway, looking for a way out.

"Not cool," Jack mutters as his eyes begins to burn from the heat. He can tell that they have become dried out. "Not cool at all!"

The walls surrounding him in the hall begin to shake uncontrollably. Jack struggles to maintain his footing and his hold on the child. He falls forward and rests on his right knee. He hears a loud crack and he looks up, just in time to see the ceiling above him collapse down upon him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside the burning building, the structure begins to sway. Seeing this, the Firemen and Police urge the gathered newsmen and locals to move farther away from the taped area. "Everyone," a tall black man in a red and yellow protective Fireman gear yells out at the crowd. He has a small stubble surrounding his mouth indicating that he hasn't shaved in about a day. "Please, I urge you all to move away! This place is an inferno! We have no idea which way it will come down!"

"Diane Sawyer, channel 14 News," a short blond-haired woman leans over the caution tape. "Sir, do you have any idea what may have started this blaze? Could it have been arson?"

"Lady, I can't tell you a thing right now other than GET BACK," the man screams. "We are trying to keep you safe! I can't guarantee anyone's safety if you don't listen!"

As soon as the words leave the man's mouth, the street is rocked by another explosion from within the building. Bricks and pipes are tossed out into the crowd, causing the people to quickly scatter. Car rooftops are smashed in as the heavy debris falls upon the automobiles; people; police, firemen and even the nosy journalists and news crew are dive away from the fiery debris. Glass falls from the building and shatters on the gravel below, scattering like a jigsaw puzzle.

A figure leaps from the middle of the blaze. The man's body continues to rotate in a continued flip from the high level from which he appeared to jump from. As he lands upon the cement, he stands upright and slowly begins to walk away from the collapsing structure. The building erupts once more, bringing the entire building down into a smothering mess of rubble.

"Look," a humanoid female with green spots on her neck points out at the man walking away from the building. "He made it!"

Jack looks back at the building with a sorrowful expression. There were many people that died in the first initial explosion and then there were those who lost their lives from deadly smoke inhalation, like the mother to the young girl in his arms. He shakes his head sadly as he turns around and walks toward the paramedic's that are rushing toward him.

"Sir, are you alright," one of the men speaks. He is a slightly older white man with a thick gray beard. The man is in such a rush he almost drops his first aid kit. "You may have some serious burns that…"

"Check her out first," Jack removes his jacket from his chest, revealing the young child in his arms. "She… she lost her mother in there. Tend to her first."

Word about his identity had spread quickly since he had first entered the building. The gathered populace begins to clap and cheer for him, as they watch him hand the girl over to the medic. He drowns the noise out as he looks back at the building's remains behind him before lowering his vision down to his hands. The cloth that was covering them had been completely burned off and his clothing is scorched all over. His left leg pants leg has been burned off all the way to the knee. Despite the ruination of his clothes, his is surprisingly unharmed.

"Jack," the dreaded haired man hears his voice beginning yelled. He turns back to the crowd and sees Ally and Piggy calling out to him as they push themselves through the crowd toward him. "Jack!"

"Hey buddy," a fireman with a thick blond goatee pats him on the shoulder. "That was some rather awesome work you did. Ever though about joining the Fire Department?"

Jack shakes his head slightly. "No," he responds as he continues to observe his hands. "Never crossed my mind."

Ally darts past the police and leaps into her boyfriends arms, squeezing him tightly. "Jack! Oh my God, are you all right!"

"Ma'am please get back, we need to ask him a few questions," one of the three Briarwood policemen remarks. The officer is female and she has dark brown skin with a light golden tin to her hair, which is in a bun.

"It's okay, she's with me," Jack raises a hand to stop the policewoman from pulling Ally from him. "I'll be happy to come down to the station to answer any questions… but I honestly think right now… you have more important things to do."

"We will be needing some information," the female officer adds. "I'll be needing your name."

"Jack," Jack remarks. "Jack Landors. Former Red Ranger and B-Squad Captain of Newtech City."

"Well I hate to disappoint you Mister Landors," the female officer narrows her eyes and a frown appears on her brown features. "But this is not Newtech City, and is not under your jurisdiction. And if I heard correctly, you said former Red Ranger. Leave this kind of work to those qualified for this kind of work!"

Jack almost laughs. "Qualified? Qualified?! I saved many of those people's lives! Many more would have been lost! And who made the rules that you had to be qualified to save a person's life?!"

"Either way, you are in the way now," the officer continues as she places her hands upon her hips. "I'm going to ask you to move behind the tape lines so we can get some emergency crews in here to finish putting out those fires and see if we can find any other survivors."

Jack's fist clenches. "Don't let my presence here interfere with your work." Jack huffs as he turns around and begins walking toward the crowd, which once again starts up with applause for his aid. Many of the people that he have rescued and lead them to the ladders that the firemen had placed to the windows, rush up to him and shake his hand. Once the commotion lessens, Ally turns him around to face her.

"Jack that was totally stupid," Ally wails. "You are not a Power Ranger no more! Nor are you a police officer or a fireman! You know you could get arrested for interfering! That woman looked like she was ready to!"

"I arrived before the fireman or anyone else did," Jack looks up at the remains of the burning building. "All those people would have died when the building exploded if I didn't act. And that cop can kiss my black ass for all I care. I did what needed to be done."

"You could have died in there," Ally pulls him into a hug, tears running down her face. "When I saw that explosion from our car, I feared for the worse! Jack, babe, promise me that you wont do anything stupid like that again?"

Jack doesn't answer, but slowly pulls away. He looks over at the small child that he had rescued and it hits him that the young child has now lost a home and a mother. There was no man in the apartment, so unless there was a husband, he may be at work and the news may not have gotten to him yet. If not, the child has nowhere to go.

"Ally," Jack finally speaks, looking back at his beloved.

"Yeah Jack," Ally walks back up to him.

"That little girl over there," Jack points to the girl who he handed over to the medics to be checked over for burns. "Her mother died before I had a chance to get to that floor. Her name is Khandy… see if she has any family."

Ally immediately understands. "Of course," Ally looks at the child. "With… with our credentials, if there is no one that will claim her, I am sure we can make a home for her back at our Missionary back in Newtech City." Ally lingers a moment longer holding onto Jack's hand, before going over to where Khandy is being observed.

" Briarwood City Officials wouldn't approve of our building arrangement," Piggy scowls as he takes Ally's place beside Jack. "They don't want any outside business taking profits away from this city! With what just happened, there are defiantly going to need building assistance. These people have no home now!"

"Some were more unfortunate," Jack remarks sadly. "There were some that died instantly… and others before I could get to them. I should have moved faster."

"You did the best you could have done," Piggy tells him. "Out of all the people standing around out here, you were the only one who risked their life to help those inside. No one here asked you to risk your neck."

"I couldn't just not do anything," Jack smiles sadly at the orange alien. "It's not who I am."

"Helping people is just in your nature," Piggy squeezes his shoulder. "Must be in your blood."

"My blood huh? Yeah right," Jack gives Piggy a look before he turns around to look at the still burning building. Firemen on the ground and on the trucks blast water onto the building, rushing to keep the flames from spreading. Ally is talking to the medic's to see if she can talk with the child and the police are doing what they can to keep the reporters back behind the yellow tape that has been placed up.

"Having regrets," Piggy asks him. "About leaving SPD?"

Jack looks up at his friend, but has no answer to give him. He is silent for several more moments before he finally does answer. "Maybe…"

Blocking out the rest of the noise around him, Jack looks down at his hands again. His mind goes back to the moment when he thought that the fire would devour him and the child alive when the ceiling had collapsed above him. He had instinctively thrown his right hand out before him, which seems to stop the fire which in turn kept the burning wood and frames from falling down upon them. _Somehow_… he had been able to control the fire.

In that instant; his sudden surprise from that knowledge made him lose concentration, but gave him the time needed to make a bee-line for the window that he busted himself and the child through. Words that he had spoken to himself earlier flow through his mind; his own voice echoing through his mind.

_What am I doing with my life? What am I supposed to be doing? What… should I be doing … to make this emptiness go away? _

"Okay," Jack speaks softly as he gazes into the dark smoke colored sky above as if speaking to an unseen person. Although his parent's were missionaries, his many years on the streets had dampened the faith that his parent's had instilled in him as a child. But obviously, someone, somewhere, is trying to tell him something. "You got my attention…"

**SPD  
THE RETURN **

* * *

_This is the beginning, of my latest epic SPD Fanfiction. Grab a bucket of popcorn, grape soda and sit back, relax and loose yourself in this fantasy realm of space flight, evil aliens, kung-fu fighting and romance. I got it all!_

_Blanks _


	2. Episode 1: Vile

"**_SPD The Return"_**

**_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is a trademark of Disney. This story is written purely for fun and no profit is being made from this_.**

_This is my latest epic Space Patrol Delta fanfic. This fic is possibly the most brain-drained epic I have ever attempted. I have enjoyed creating it from scratch; so I hope you all enjoy reading it. Reviews are totally welcomed, even encouraged. Good or bad feedback, I appreciate it all. Feedback is an author's best friend, and I would really like to know where I stand, especially when I begin my next epic SPD fanfic, once I finally bring this fic to a close._

_Blanks. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Episode 1: Vile **

Five years have passed since the fall of the Troobian Empire. Since then the universe has been a much safer place for with the disbandment of Gruumm's forces and the complete destruction of Omni, the so called Magnificence. In the final battle he was destroyed by the B-Squad Rangers in 2025. After the battle was over and the Troobian leaders and generals were captured, the B-Squad's Red Ranger, _Jack Landors_ had decided to give up his Ranger Morpher and go live his life to the fullest; a life he had never had before Space Patrol Delta.

After Jack left SPD, _Schuyler "Sky" Tate_ was promoted to Red Ranger from Blue Ranger and _Bridge Carson,_ the teams Green Ranger became the new Blue Ranger, while Rangers _Elizabeth__"Z" Delgado_ and _Sydney Drew_ remained their respectful Ranger colors Yellow and Pink. _Sophie_, a Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor, a humanoid cyborg, had returned from the Theta Quadrant was placed on the new B-Squad as the team's Green Ranger after passing the necessary requirements to be promoted to the B-Squad.

With the threat of Gruumm no longer present, many would be world-conquers and planetary threats were immediately handled by SPD. Of course there were those who continue on the path of evil, but as long as there was Space Patrol Delta, any and all threats were put down. Space Patrol Delta had expanded all over the universe and became a full-blown police force.

Earth's B-Squad, which is now well known throughout Earth as well as the universe as the ones who brought Gruumm's forces down, is now the lead Ranger team of Earth. Over the span of the past five years, the remaining four Ranger's have kept crime down to a minimum and helped train better Cadet's than ever alongside the recently promoted Supreme Commander, _Anubis "Doggie" Cruger_, who had given up his Ranger Morpher when he accepted his new role. Cruger now resides on Galaxy Command, the base of all S.P.D. operations in the galaxy with his wife _Isinia_ after the former Supreme Commander _Fowler Birdie_ was promoted to a higher position.

Under Commander _Kat Manx's_ lead, several new Squads were formed to help promote the peace. More strict regulations were placed to make sure a situation that occurred with the original A-Squad would never happen again. Under all this, SPD has been able to keep the universe safe from any and all potential evils.

But as with all things, that will not last. There must always be a balance between the forces of good and evil. One must always remember; appearances can be deceiving. Just because that there is no threat to be seen, doesn't mean that one doesn't exist.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_February, 2030, standard Earth year…_

Far off in space, at K0-35's satellite prison, two prisoners, their cells opposite side of the other, wait. From inside sources within Space Patrol Delta, who are still loyal to the Troobian Empire, and its former generals, the two were able to get contact of a former Troobian rival to break them out of prison. After three years of scheming and plotting, the two anxiously sit in their cells as they wait for their master plan come to fruition.

"The time is near my friend," former Troobian General, Benaag, speaks into a small hidden communicator under his collar. As all prisoners, upon capture, they are removed from their containment cards and placed in force field active cells, aside from the real dangerous criminals. SPD prides itself by upholding the law, even to its criminals who are granted this small luxury. "Our generous benefactor will be here shortly to free us from our captivity."

"Excellent," Sinuku stands from his cell and walks close to the energy barrier that keeps all the prisoners intact. Also hidden underneath his prison uniform is a small frequency transmitter that allows him to speak with his accomplice opposite side the barrier. "Do you have a time table to expect our… unexpected release?"

"From my inside sources, our ship should be within range a few hours," Benaag speaks stands to his feet. "Be ready to move at any moment's notice."

"Of course," Sinuku removes a small dagger from within his uniform. Thanks to the several Troobian spies that are still among SPD's ranks, both of the criminals were smuggled weapons to use during their breakout. He runs his fingers alongside the sharp gagged blade, imagining how it will feel to pierce it into the heart of the Ranger that imprisoned him. "I cannot wait to be free… I have some revenge to dish out to a certain Red Ranger…"

"As do I," Benaag chuckles into his mouthpiece. "Word is that Doggie Cruger has been promoted to Supreme Commander of SPD. It will bring me joy to finally destroy that old dog! If it wasn't for Gruumm's games I would have long ago killed Cruger!"

"Your time will come Benaag," Sinuku remarks. "We both shall have our revenge. Is the attack upon this station going to be coordinated?"

"Yes," Benaag mutters quietly. "They know the exact location of our cells. By the time SPD realizes what has happened we will be free of our cells, aboard the ship and on our way to our benefactor's lair."

"Excellent," Sinuku chuckles lightly. "And what of our… other associate? On Verinox 12?"

"This information has been passed on to Mirloc," Benaag flexes the fingers in his one remaining arm. His right arm had been cybernetic grafted to become equipped with either a firing weapon or a blade of his choice. Upon his capture and removal from the containment card, his entire right arm had been removed from the elbow down. "Immediately upon our escape, we will be heading there to recover him as well."

"SPD will never know what hit them," Sinuku chuckles as he walks back into the shadows within his cell. "I can already taste the bloodshed…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Across the city, the Red Ranger Sky Tate walks down the long, Cadet filled hallway that leads to the Command Center, his arms behind his back. He nods to the lower ranking Cadet's as he passes through. Over the past few days since the Ranger's return from space, the Command Center has been in a constant hustle as many Cadet's and Officers began investigating the recent prison breakout near the KO-35 system.

Several "good morning sirs" ring out as continues on his way. He returns the greetings as he continues on his way. As he comes up to the main entrance of the Command Center, he straightens his jacket and double checks his badge before entering the room.

The Command Center has changed dramatically since the Troobian invasion of Earth four years earlier. No longer does the room consist of dark gray walls or blue lightening. Bright white lights emit from the ceiling and red lights glow from underneath the computer consoles and the walls are painted with a bright white coating. After Anubis Cruger was promoted to the position of Supreme Commander, and Leon Sphinx was made the new Commander of Earth's Delta Base, Sphinx felt that the Delta Base needed a more bright and colorful atmosphere. He felt that the Cadet's would perform better if their environment were bright light and colored, unlike the dull dark colors that the base seemed to project under Cruger's reign.

"Officer Tate, good morning sir," a dark red haired female Cadet salutes the Red Ranger as he enters. "Commander Manx has left several documents for you to look over. We have gathered a list of suspects that we believe may have helped the prison breakout."

"And what of the prisoners that escaped," Sky walks over to Sphinx's podium and opens the file. "Have they been identified yet?"

"No sir," Mills shakes her head negatively. "As you know there were quite the number of fatalities sir; both from SPD Officers and prisoners. Many of the bodies have yet to be found from being blasted out into space."

Sky sighs sadly. Anytime an SPD Cadet loses there life, the news upsets Sky. The memory of his father's death always seems to remerge when reports of fallen SPD personal reaches him. "Thank you Cadet Mills," Sky places the file back down. "Speaking of which, where is the Commander?"

"She is in a video conference with Galaxy Command in her office," Cadet Mills replies. "If I overheard correctly, the Supreme Commander is supposed to be returning to Earth tomorrow for his routine evaluation of the Delta Base's operations."

"Or maybe the Big Blue just misses the place and is using this as an excuse to visit," a male Cadet remarks from his control station near Cadet Mills own work area. "After all, this was his Base of operations for close to ten years before his own promotion."

"Well if it is," Sky smiles ruefully, "It's not our concern."

The door to the Command Center once again slides open and in walks Sydney Drew. Unlike the rest of the Cadet body that is constantly shuffling in and out of the Command Center, Sydney is dressed in her civilian clothing which consists of blue jean pants and a ruffled pink shirt with the words spoiled written across her chest in bright red lettering. Her presence, as always, draws attention to her as she enters the Command Center.

"Morning everyone. Morning Sky," Sydney waves to everyone as she enters. "And how are you doing this morning?"

"That is not proper attire for the Command Center Syd," Sky remarks.

"You know you like it Sky," Syd sticks out her tongue. Nearly two years ago, Sky and Sydney began seeing each other in earnest. It surprised everyone to say the least, the fun loving former pop singer with the serious soldier. No one had thought that they would last, but the two have surprised everyone, especially after getting engaged only after two years of dating. Even now, there are still some bets going on how much longer the two will remain together.

"Besides, what are you going to do about it Mister Red Ranger," Sydney then notices the file in his hand. She takes it from him and walks over to the large circular desk in the middle of the room, where she begins laying the files out. "Oh, goody! Is this the Commander's diagrams for that new experimental Morpher that Boom developed?"

"Yeah," Sky remarks as he walks over to his chair and takes a seat. "I don't know why Kat was so intent on having Boom create this, _Fire Squad Morpher_. After all, Earth already has several SPD Ranger teams ready to defend this planet at a moment's notice. What good will one more Ranger do?"

"Well, according to these files, this Morpher is based on the designs of the Omega Morpher that the futuristic version of Sam used as his stunt of the Omega Ranger, only immensely more powerful. Also I see components that I don't recognize. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have a more powerful Ranger in reserves, especially now since the Supreme Commander is no longer the Shadow Ranger." Sydney remarks as she looks over the schematics.

"I suppose," Sky remarks as he tenderly grasps his fiancés hand, looking up in her eyes. "But there is still a problem; there is _no one_ on Earth that has had the training or the experience to handle such a power. And to top it off, Earth as well as the whole galaxy has been at peace for the past five years."

"I wouldn't exactly call it peace. After all, there are still criminals far and wide out in space as well here on Earth. Besides, about those rumors of those Troobian sympathizers that we heard about nearing the Helix Nebula?"

"Those are just rumors," Sky remarks. "Besides, I have already dispatched a team to investigate the area."

"And that is what makes you a good leader," Sydney squeezes his arm gently. "You have done well as Red Ranger these past few years. Your father would be proud of your accomplishments."

Sky smiles as he takes Sydney's hands in his own, using his thumbs to caress the back of her hands. "I'd like to think so. I'd truly like to think so."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ally Samuels_ hands down several boxes out the back of the large U-Haul to the men on the ground. There the boxes are then distributed to others where they are then taken to several large tables where their contents are then removed and placed upon the table. For the longest, Ally's father has donated clothing and food to the city's homeless. Even though her father doesn't have time to actively participate with his daughter during these handouts, his support is always there, especially with the money donated to hire the people to help work in the soup kitchen or drive the trucks for his daughter.

"Thanks guys," the blond haired woman smiles down at her fathers workers. Her father helped contribute a lot to helping her business. "I don't think that I could have unloaded all these boxes by myself in time."

"No problem Ally," a tall black man with cornrows replies. His name is Omario, and he works for Jack and Ally in their business, Omega Missionaries. "Hey, I just thought of something, where is Jack today? Normally he is with you during these handouts."

"Ah, well, if I remember correctly, I think he took the day off," Ally answers. "Something about wanting to get some training done."

"Hey, is it true that Jack was once the Red Ranger before? The one who lead the Ranger's into defeating the Troobians," another one of the men ask; his voice deep with his Hispanic accent despite his alien appearance. He had a large grey head and matching black eyes.

"The one and only," Ally smiles at the newest addition to the business. "After their defeat, Jack turned in his Morpher so he could help the needy in a different way that SPD couldn't. When my father put forth the money for our business, we were immediately on the streets helping the poor and homeless."

"I heard a rumor that he was once a thief himself once," another one of the workers adds. This one is female, with long black hair and blue eyes. "A modern day Robin Hood."

"That he was," Ally confirms. "A Robin Hood, so to speak. Always looking out for the little people. Professional martial arts expert, former Red Ranger, humanitarian, all in all, one incredible man."

The dark haired girl grins from her spot on the ground. She takes a smaller box from the man with cornrows. "Sounds like someone is in love if you ask me."

Ally gives her a half-hearted smile. "Maybe once. Jack and I tried dating but it just didn't work out. Jack is to free of a spirit; to free to be caged. In the end, we decided to remain friends. Besides, I like it better this way."

Though that is what she tells her fellow employees, the truth of the matter is that she never truly got over Jack; even through she respected his decision. She takes blame for being the one to help push Jack into quitting SPD; after all Jack had no real life before SPD. He had spent his childhood stealing food and clothing for himself and others, which then carried over, into his teens and early adulthood. SPD gave him the opportunity he needed to get his foot in the door, and when tension began to arise between Jack and his commander at the time, Ally urged him into quitting, that way he could spread his wings and start the life he needed and deserved.

However, things don't always go as planned, for Ally had wanted to be right there, by his side the entire time. So, even through their relationship didn't workout in the way she had hoped, she still enjoys workings alongside him and being his friend.

"Okay, let get these boxes over to the alleyway entrance," Ally remarks. "We have a lot of stops to do today, so let's get started!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at K0-35's satellite prison, a large ship activates its uncloaking device, revealing itself to the large space prison. The ship is putrid green with purple markings on it and the front of the ship resembles the pincher of a lobster, yet the tail of the ship is shaped like the body of a scorpion. Once its cloak is deactivated, the tail end of the ship whips upward like the creature that it is modeled after and fires its lasers from the tip of the tail, firing upon the station at its desired areas. This attack has been months in the making, so every last little detail have been thought through.

The ship then turns its lasers on the stations own weapon defenses, rendering the station defenseless. Not wanting to draw any more attention to them specifically, it was decided not to destroy the entire station. If any other criminals break free and escape off the prison it will be of their doing.

Benaag and Sinuku waste no time in darting out of their cells when the power shorted, there was no idea how long it would take for the backup generators to reactive the force fields place around their cells. They are not the only ones to take advantage of the situation presented to them. Walls around them crumble as the base shakes. More and more of their fellow inmates use this opportunity to break out of their cells.

"Well," Sinuku chuckles. "They did deliver."

"That they did," Benaag agrees. "But then again, _Master Vile _only deals with those when he knows that there is something in turn for him. We will have to repay our debt to him one way or another someday."

"Let's get to the escape pods," Sinuku remarks as he and Benaag take off down a hallway. The two knock over Cadets and inmates as they flee toward the pods. "I hope that spy of yours left the ship he prepared for us in an appropriate spot! I would hate to have to get caught up in a laser fight outside!"

"If he valued his life, he better had," Benaag snorts. Benaag grabs onto a nearby Cadet and jerks a laser rifle away from the Cadet with his one arm. He fires upon the humanoid, blasting the Cadet across the room. Benaag notices the power level frequency on the rifle and sees that it was placed on stun. He tweaks the voltage up tremendously which would prove fatal to anyone if fired upon.

"If needed," Benaag points the rifle down at the Cadet, who is scampering up against a wall. "We'll blast a clearing to the ship!"

"No, no please…" the Cadet begs. "Please… I…"

"No matter what," Benaag pulls the trigger, vaporizing the Cadet instantly. The only thing left remaining is the Cadet's dog tags. Sinuku follows Benaag's lead by disarming an SPD officer and in turn used the weapon against any and all SPD Officers that made a play into stopping them. Around them the floor and walls continue to shake as the ship continues to fire onto the prison colony. The two are relentless as they blast their way to the pod-decking section.

"Which one is it," Sinuku dodges behind one pod to evade enemy fire.

"You are leaning against it," Benaag remarks after he checks the model number and matches it to the number that his spy gave him. He places his rifle down on the ground and uses his one hand to pry the ship's entry latch open. "Lay down some cover fire while I get the ship started!"

"Got it," Sinuku picks up Benaag's rifle and opens fire alongside his own. Cadet's fall by the second, from Sinuku's weapons as well as from other criminals that broke free and begin fighting their way out. Sinuku pries the latch open after several moments of straining against the latch. Without it being activated from its proper control mechanism, they will have to operate it manually once inside the pod.

"We're good to go," the alien gives Benaag thumbs in. Benaag hops insider the pod, continues to lay cover fire until Sinuku is safely within the pod. Sinuku throws the rifles down and jumps into the pod before the latch closes. The small power laser rifles that the Cadet's and Officer's are using bounce harmlessly off the copper colored pod.

"Sinuku, can you fly this model type," Benaag asks.

"I can," the alien remarks. "I know this model tremendously."

"It's going to be hard to override the security codes to get the space hatch open so we can fly from here but I believe that I can patch a link to the main computer to my cybernetics and…" Benaag opens a latch on his left arm but he finds himself thrown back on the floor from a sudden jolt from the pod being jerked forward.

Sinuku chuckles as he continues firing the pods weapons against the interior of the ship, blowing a huge chunk of the side of the ship out. The pod is sucked out into space, as well as many unfortunate prisoners and SPD officials, the void of space killing them instantly. Once the pod is outside the station, Sinuku activates the ship's life-support system and engines.

"Here we go," Sinuku yells as he activates the pods thrusters. "Oh yeah, I see the ship!"

"Did you just blast a hole through the side of the hanger," Benaag asks as he stands to his feet

"Sure did," Sinuku laughs manically. "I guess you can more firs-degree murder to my rap sheet now!"

The large scorpion-shaped spacecraft rotates around and places a tractor beam on the pod. Once pulling the pod into its own docking space, the large vessel turns and blasts away reacting its cloaking devise as it leaves the KO-35 prison base behind in its stardust. The three exit the pod and then proceed to observe the docking bay that pulled them in. There are several other space pods stationed throughout the dock.

"Where is everyone," Sinuku asks.

"Let us go to the bridge, that is where our benefactor should be located at," Benaag remarks.

The large doors to the docking bay slide open, revealing five figures standing before them from the opposite side. The five walk into the light, revealing their identities to the three. They are _Scorpina_, _Lothor_, _Porto_, _Archerina_ and _Prince Gasket_.

"Ah, it is good to see you again Sinuku," Lothor replies as he walks over to his old ally. Lother was freed from his prison when Mesogog was destroyed by the Dino Thunder Rangers and he retreated back into space. He had decided to stay out of the lime-light so he pledged his allegiance to Master Vile for sanctuary.

"Lother," Sinuku's eyes widen at his old ally. "I thought that you were destroyed long ago?"

"Heheh, not me!" Lothor laughs as he slaps his old friend on the back. "My no good nieces betrayed me and left me to die by Mesogog, but when he was destroyed by the Dino Thunder Ranger's, I escaped! Been under Master Vile's care ever since!"

"Speaking of which, we will take you to him now," Prince Gasket remarks as he turns to lead the group up to the bridge. Prince Gasket and his bride, Archerina, are the only remaining members of the Machine Empire. After their unsuccessful attempt in taking over the Machine Empire back after his father King Mondo was destroyed the first time, the two fled back into the deepest reaches of space. They spent the past twenty years as private contractors; providing ships, weapons and all sorts of vile equipment to anyone who could pay their fee. After SPD began removing all traces of the Troobian Forces in the galaxy, they had sought refuge from Master Vile, who had successfully kept himself and his empire out of criminal activity to keep SPD off his back.

As the six walk through the halls, Tenga Warriors and Cogs can be seen marching throughout the ship, going about their tasks.

"Who is the chick," Sinuku mutters under his breath as he watches the Asian humanoid female walk before them in her golden armor. She is Scorpina, one of Master Vile's most deadly warriors. After Scorpina had left the services of Rita and Zedd, she had remained on Master Vile's home planet, where she escaped destruction from Zordon's wave of purity. The same goes for Porto, Divatox's old scientific advisor. When the Allegiance of Evil was taking on the universe, Porto left Divatox's group and found a new place alongside the more appreciative Master Vile. He also was able to escape destruction from the wave of purity.

Thick green smog floats through the many hallways as Havik, Benaag and Sinuku are lead to the ships' bridge. The eight evil space aliens come to a stop in front of a large skull covered looking door. Scorpina grabs the handle and pulls the door open, allowing the three now convicts to enter. Once inside, Scorpina closes the large doors behind them. The three walk further into the bridge only to come to a stop once they spot a rather rugged and large throne sitting in the middle of the bridge. The throne slowly begins to rotate around and the three are soon greeted with the presence of Master Vile.

"Welcome to my vessel," _Master Vile_ welcomes the three, his dark green eyes piecing into their souls. "I take it that there were no problems in your escape?"

"Everything worked like a hitch," Sinuku replies. "You have our gratitude Master Vile!"

"As well as our allegiance my lord," Benaag adds. "If anything it will be a pleasure to serve under someone who actually knows what they are doing, unlike our former master, Gruumm."

"Gruumm was no leader," Master Vile retorts. "Every decision was made by his master Omni. Gruumm merely enforced his master's will, much like you will under my command."

"What are your orders my lordship," Benaag asks.

"SPD is aware of increased space traffic in my sector. And although there is no evidence to alert them to any wrongdoing my Empire may have secretly done, it will not surprise me if they come investigating me to see if I know anything about this… shall we say… incident? I want you two to go to Earth and assassinate the Commander of the Delta Base and if needed, destroy the Rangers. With all the attention focused on that, SPD will totally be unaware or unprepared for my true intentions for the Earth."

"Earth sir," Benaag questions. "Of all the places in the galaxy, why Earth?"

"Earth is the focal point of this galaxy. It holds many secrets and treasures that even the humans that occupy the planet are unaware of," Vile begins to explain. "There is a powerful artifact hidden somewhere on the planet. I have come close to acquiring it over a thousand years ago, but I lost the opportunity."

"What kind of artifact," Sinuku asks.

"One with great power," Vile opens his arms and tosses his head back. "Power flowing straight from the hand of God! And once I acquire this artifact I will become the supreme ruler of this galaxy, I will spread the seed of my Empire all over the universe!"

Vile lowers his hands as well as his head. His voice lowers as he looks at the two. "And along with the others, you shall be awarded most generously for aiding me."

"Excellent your Excellency," Sinuku compliments his new master. "Your evilness is something to admire!"

"I leave the assassination of the Earth's Delta Base leaders to you two."

"Invading the Earth so soon," Benaag questions with worry.

"There will not be an invasion as of yet. The leaders of SPD must be taken out first," Vile explains. "Supreme Commander Cruger, Commander Leon Sphinx, Director Birdie Fowler must all be eliminated first! With the head removed, the body will soon die…"

"I wish to be the one to kill Doggie Cruger," Benaag replies. He then waves his hand toward his partner. "And I am sure that my friend here has some one they wish to eliminate as well on Earth!"

"That I do," Sinuku steps forward. "I was captured by that cocky Red Ranger back on Earth! Leave him to me!"

"Excellent," Vile turns around as looks out of the giant viewing screen out into space. "I lost my children, purified thanks to that cretin Zordon! Rita and Zedd may still live, but my only son Rito is dead. I allowed Gruumm to continue on his plague of destruction and chaos, figuring that he would finally be the one to overthrow Earth and through him I would acquire what I desired… but even he failed in the end. Over the past centuries, many would-be conquers have attempted to overthrow the Earth and have failed. When I assisted my daughter Rita many years ago in turning the time back on Earth, the planet was ripe for the taking, but their blundering with the Alien Ranger's lost them their stronghold to King Mondo, who also failed! Even the Alliance of Evil was a lost cause, but not me! I will succeed where the others have failed!"

"None of them had your vision or experience my Lord," Sinuku bows.

"That they did not," Vile agrees. "We will arrive at my planet within the next forty-eight hours. From there you may acquire ships and weapons, whatever you need to retract your assignment. I want the leaders of Space Patrol Delta removed, quickly as possible!"

"Thank you sire," Sinuku and Benaag bow to the evil master. Sinuku turns to the exit, but Benaag stops. "Oh, one more thing sire?"

"Yes," Vile answers, not bothering to turn around.

"On the planet Verinox 12," Benaag begins. "There is a prisoner there that requires rescue as well. He will prove as a valuable assist to your plans, I assure you."

"Oh really," Vile turns slightly and stares down at Benaag. "How?"

Benaag chuckles lightly. "He's a Ranger Killer."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The B-Squad Yellow Ranger, Elizabeth Delgado, mostly known as Z, parks her Delta Cruiser alongside the street before a large three-floored building with a nice sized yard. There are close to ten young children, ranging between the ages of six and nine playing soccer in the yard. They are laughing and giggling, as they struggle to gain the advantage over the other as they kick the ball back and forth between them all. Sitting upon the porch are five teenagers, who had laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Z cannot help but smile at the scene as she walks onto the property.

Following the small stone pathway up to the house, Z nods at the five upon arriving at the bottom step. "Hey guys, I'm looking for the man of the house. Is he in?"

"Hey I know you," one of the two male teenagers remarks. He has a close shaven head and rich chocolate colored skin. "You're that woman in that picture over the fireplace! You're Jack's friend! The one that's a Power Ranger!"

"That's me," Z smiles. "B-Squad Yellow Ranger."

"Jack's inside," a shorter Asian female teen remarks. "He's probably training. I'll take you to see Miss Nancy, she's in the kitchen."

"That'd be cool," Z walks up the steps to the Missionary. "Keep an eye on my Cruiser, will you?"

"Yeah, sure," the young Black teen grins. Once Z enters the building behind the young Asian teen, he turns to the other male beside him, who has red hair and matching freckles. "Man did you see that? Baby-girl got a rump on her!"

"Miss Nancy," the girl calls out as she leads Z's to the kitchen. "We have a visitor!"

Z looks about the complex, taking in its appearance. It has been close to two years since she had last stepped foot inside this building, right after Jack had brought the place. He had renovated and remodeled the whole building to become a home for all homeless or abandoned children and runaway teens; a place where they could get the support and help they needed to have an education. Almost like an orphanage, but more family like.

"Wow, he sure has done a number on this place."

"Why hello," a female voice welcomes Z. The Latina turns and smiles at the elderly black woman entering the hallway from the kitchen. "Oh, SPD. I guess you must be one of Jack's friends."

"Yes ma'am," Z extends her hand out to the woman. "Elizabeth Delgado. You can call me Z."

"Ah yes, Z," the elderly woman smiles as she takes Z's offered hand into her own. "So, after all this time, I finally met the famous Z Delgado."

"Famous," Z looks at her bewildered. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh the children here love hearing Jack's stories about you two's adventures on the streets," she covers her mouth lightly. "Oh my, where are my manners. My name is Nancy, Nancy Smith. I'm the Nanny."

"It's good to meet you Nancy," Z smiles. "Is Jack in? That young lady said that she thinks that Jack was training."

"Who, Aimee," Nancy looks over her shoulder into the kitchen where the dark-haired Asian girl went into, pulling a box out of a high cupboard. "Well she is right. Follow me; I'll take you to his studio."

Nancy leads the brunette down the hallway adjacent to the kitchen. As they pass by several rooms, Z realizes just how many young people Jack has taken in off the street. In the back of her mind, she wishes that someone was as courteous to herself and Jack then as he is to everyone now. As they near the end of the hall, Nancy stops and looks back at her as she pushes open a door that leads to a staircase.

"Jack's training studio is below in the basement," Nancy remarks. "Just go on down and make your presence known, but good luck. When he gets his mind into training, everything else becomes background noise to him."

"Thanks for the tip," Z laughs as she pushes forward on the door. Nancy pats the much younger woman on the shoulder before turning around and heading back toward the kitchen, humming to herself as she walks away. Z enters the basement and begins to descend down the steps. Not to far away, she can hear sounds which makes her believe that there is a fight going on below.

As she comes to the bottom of the steps she takes a moment to look about the area. The entire floor is covered with a large blue square training mats. In each corner of the room there is workout equipment ranging from barbells, weights and then there is a trophy case which draws her attention. Inside are certificates and small golden colored statues. There are also cloth black belts which Z recognizes. She had been to several of the state competitions that Jack had been involved with over the past four years, though she had been so busy lately that she really hasn't had a chance to really speak to him over the past few months, especially from the Ranger's latest mission.

Finally moving her eyes to the figure in the middle of the room, Z watches in fascination as the warrior's bare arms and back muscles ripple as he beats onto the rubber training bag. He is wearing the bottom half of a white training gi, with white bandage tape around his hands. He is barefooted and bare-chested; but none of that is stopping him from giving his imaginary opponent the beating of a life.

Z's lips part slightly as she watches the sweat run down his neck, down onto his dark chest. As she focuses in on his form, he appears to be moving in slow motion; the bag ripples from each blow as he strikes it. The body length punching bag that he is striking appears to moving back slightly from each punch and kick that he delivers onto it. His fighting style, one he created himself is a mix of Jeet Kun Do and street fighting, which he had simply titled Juu Kun Do, which also relies upon the use of weapons such as laser blasters.

She is unaware that she licks her lip slightly. The dark skinned man continues to pound against the sand filled dummy, and with one final punch, Z jumps lightly from the echo that it made throughout the basement. On the exact opposite side from where he was punching and kicking, sand begins to pour out of the back of his dummy.

"Wow," Z rasps in surprise as she watches the sand continue pouring out onto the mat. Breathing heavily, Jack places a hand against his rubber opponent and leans forward, resting. Z shakes her head, clearing her stupor. She coughs into her fist lightly, drawing attention to herself.

The cornrow braided haired man slowly lifts his head from against the blue punching dummy and looks over his right shoulder. Sweat continues to run down his face and chest; following the direction that gravity allows it to run. His lips part into a light smile as it only takes him a fraction of a second to realize who his visitor is.

"Z."

"Hello Jack," Z smiles as she walks forward off the last step and on the training mat. "Wow… you… you've really gotten strong…"

"Now I know that after not seeing me for close to seven months, you can think of something better to say," _Jack Landors _smiles as he pushes himself back off the dummy and walks toward her.

Z breaks off into a grin as she darts off toward her lifelong friend. Not minding that he is beyond sweaty from his workout, or that she had spent a few seconds checking him out, she leaps into his waiting arms, embracing him. The two laugh as Jack twirls her around in a circle.

"Wow man, look at you," Z remarks after the two release each other. "You are really ripped. Looking like one of them Greek god statues!"

"What can I say," Jack pats his chest. "A man has got to keep in shape."

"Well you have done a good job at that," Z remarks as she glances down at his chest and abs.

"Well don't let me hog all the attention, you look good too," Jack takes in her hourglass figure. He then notices the outfit that she is wearing. "Gosh, I got your uniform wet," Jack notes. "When I saw you, I had forgotten that I was covered in sweat."

"A little sweat never killed no one," Z remarks as she looks down at her chest and waist. Sure enough Jack's chest and abs are imprinted in sweat on her uniform top.

"What are you doing in uniform anyway," Jack walks away to grab a towel on a nearby seat. "Don't they ever give you guys some time off?"

"The Rangers and I just got back from an off world mission," Z begins to explain. "This is the first time we've been back on Earth in close to eight months."

"Wow," Jack dabs his chest dry and drapes the towel around his shoulders. "No wonder I haven't heard from you in a while. Anything you can tell me… or it is all to top-secret for a civilian like me."

Z bites her lip as she remembers her real reason for coming. She had planned to come by and visit with Jack on her own time after she settled back in from the Rangers off world mission, but the Commander had practically thrown this on her and asked her to do it immediately. "Well… that is sort of the reason why I am here."

"Oh," Jack stops drying his shoulders to look up at her. His expression slowly forms into a light frown. "Let me guess… SPD business? That's all?"

"No," Z quickly answers. "I was going to come by anyways. After all, like you said, it has been nearly eight months since I last seen you face to face. But the Commander threw this on me as soon as I got off the ship…"

"Ah, the Commander," Jack shakes his head amusingly. "That guy doesn't know when to take no for an answer. He had to stoop so low to see if he could get me to reenlist by sending you to try to convince me."

"Well, what can I say," Z smiles as she brushes a strand of hazel brown hair aside from her cheek, glad to know that Jack is not upset with her. "He isn't Anubis Cruger."

"Can't believe the big dog was promoted to Supreme Commander," Jack remarks. "Never saw that coming when it did."

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask you anything about rejoining SPD," Z straightens her uniform top. It had become wrinkled from the sweat that it had absorbed when she had embraced Jack. "Should I just tell Commander Sphinx that you declined?"

"Tell you what," Jack grins as he looks in the direction of the digital clock he had installed on the wall. It shows that the time is near five p.m. "How about we discuss it over dinner? I have to admit, I have forgotten just what kind of offer it is that I have been declining for close to a year. Must be rather important if the big cheese is so ambient about getting me back."

"Sounds great," Z remarks. "You want to go out?"

"Nah, I'll just ask Nancy to whip us something up," Jack tosses his towel to a wastebasket near the footing of the staircase. He grabs a white t-shirt from off the back the same chair that he took the towel from and slides it over his arms and head. "Z, I tell you, her cooking is like a small piece of heaven here on Earth. Much better than that simulated crap that SPD feeds you all."

"I'd bet," Z chuckles.

"I'll even see if she has a load of the kid's clothes in the washer," Jack adds. "We can throw your uniform top in to get cleaned as well."

"That'd be cool," Z remarks as she unzips the gray uniform top; exposing a yellow t-shirt underneath that is snug tightly onto her. Three silver letters in SPD's signature font glisten in the artificial light. "And a home cooked meal does sound appetizing."

"You're in for a treat then," Jack takes her uniform top from her and leads her up the staircase. "And while this is washing, come on up and I'll introduce you to the new arrivals that we've taken in."

As Jack and Z head out of the basement, sand continues to pour onto the mat until it runs completely out of the dummy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the evening sun sets in, Nancy goes out onto the pouch and calls all the younger children to come inside. The older teens that were socializing on the deck are the first to enter the house. As the smaller children follow Nancy back inside, Jack and Z slowly exit out of the front door. "It's really nice here Jack," Z speaks. "It's so… homey."

"You know you are welcome here anytime," Jack tells her as he leans against the railing. "You should come by more often. My home is your home."

"Same here bro," Z nudge his shoulder with her own. She then leans forward onto the railing as well. "And consider it done. Soon, I'll be over here so much, you'll be begging me to leave!"

"I doubt that," Jack chuckles. He doesn't notice the arrival of one of the children beside him into a small hand slips into his once he lowers his hands back to his side. He turns and smiles down at the young girl, Khandy; the same little girl he rescued from the burning building in Briarwood. "Hey little one."

"Hiya Jack," the seven year old girl speaks. "Who's that," she asks in a much quieter voice.

"That," Jack bends over and picks the girl up into his arms. "Is my best friend in the whole universe."

"Hi," Z smiles warmly at the girl. "I bet you don't remember me do you."

The little girl shakes her head negatively. Jack shifts her from his left arm to his right. "Z first me you when I first brought you here. That was a good four years ago."

Khandy rests her head against Jack's chest; never taking her eyes off the Latin female. "You're pretty."

"Why thank you sweetness," Z reaches out and lightly taps her nose. "But I'm sure that I can't hold a fork to your cuteness."

The small child giggles as Jack lowers her back down to the floor. "Go on inside; its getting chilly out."

Nodding, Khandy enters the house as Jack holds the door open for her. Once she is inside, he closes the door, keeping the heat in. Z shakes her head slightly. "You'd make an awesome dad one day."

"Maybe," Jack slides his hands into his gi's pockets. "So… I had been kind of avoiding the question all afternoon because you never brought it up… but I must be a little nosy. How are things working out between you and Sky?"

Z sighs as she looks away from Jack. "They never got better. Hate to say it, but shortly after he became Red Ranger, that ego of his started to remerge. I dealt with it for a while; after all it was his dream to finally become Red Ranger. I thought that maybe it was just an adjusting period for him… for the whole team after you left. But… nah. Anything that could have happened between us, he ruined it before it even got a chance."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jack honestly states. "You deserve someone. Someone special; after all you had been through."

"The same goes for you," Z looks back at him. "I know things didn't work out between you and Ally the way you wanted."

"Things happen for a reason," Jack closes his eyes as he leans against a nearby banister. "Just like why I left SPD when I did. You can tell Kat that for me."

"Sure," Z smiles. "Or… you could always come to the Delta Base and tell her yourself."

"You aren't going to let it go are you," Jack cracks a grin.

"I would be failing in my mission if I didn't try," Z smiles up at him. The two stand in a comfortable silence as they simply watch each other as if they had just met for the first time ever. Z feels her heart jump slightly in her chest as she makes eye contact with Jack. She turns away slightly. "I, uh… guess I should be going. It's getting late."

"Yeah," Jack nods. "It is. You be safe out there."

"Always," Z walks over to Jack and hugs him. When the two pull apart, Z walks down the steps and waves goodbye to her friend. "Later bud. Love ya."

"Yeah, love you too," Jack smiles lightly as he watches her walk toward her Delta Cruiser, he cannot take his eyes off her shapely form. Since he handed over his position over to Sky after he resigned from SPD, the long hours that the two of them would spend together came to a screeching halt. Oh sure, Z would come visit the Missionary every chance she got, which wasn't much, and the two kept in touch by phone, but he had never really paid much attention on just how beautiful Z had become.

_Or always has been_, he tells himself. He feels another presence come stand beside him as he watches Z get into the Cruiser. She waves goodbye once more before starting the car and pulling away. The figure beside him chuckles lightly under her breath.

"What are you laughing about," Jack asks amused.

"You," Nancy remarks. "Well, not really. Not at you, but rather, what I just witnessed."

"And what is it that you believe that you just saw," Jack crosses his arms as he turns to the side so he can look at the elderly woman.

"Oh, just the way you two pranced around each other all afternoon," Nancy smiles. "I must say, it brought out a change in you."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Jack huffs.

"Jack, son, I am seventy-eight years old," Nancy begins. "I know what I saw, and what I saw was so obvious a blind man could see it. You are interested in her. And she in you."

"Whatever," Jack shakes his head as he chuckles lightly. "Z is my best friend. She and I grew up together on the streets. We took care of each other. She is practically my sister."

"Say what you will," Nancy waves a finger in front of him. "But I know what I saw."

"Hmm," Jack lowers his arms and proceeds to lean back against the porch railing.

"Either way," Nancy wipes her hands onto her apron. "Are you going to accept the offer?"

"I don't know," Jack remarks. "Teaching D-Squad and C-Squad drills and combat techniques does sound… interesting, I admit. And the extra money would benefit the Missionary… but I have so many responsibilities here."

"Like what," Nancy retorts. "The children don't need you here all the time. They have school and afternoon activities to keep them occupied."

"I need to be here Nancy," Jack replies. "When I was living on the streets… those years after my parent's died and I ran away from the orphanage, there was no one willing to be there for me as I'm here for them. I just want them to know that there will always be someone… me… there for them."

"And they will Jack," Nancy places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jack, honey, you need to start living for yourself once in a while. These children are fine, and they are being taken care of. That is what you hired me on for, and I love every minute of it. Do something for you for a change."

"I… I'll think about it," Jack replies. "I'll need to talk to Ally and Piggy first though."

"Suit yourself," The older black woman shakes her head. "But I think you should take it. You spend so much time training, making yourself stronger. What is the point in having all that ability if you won't take an opportunity like this to use it?"

"I'm just preparing for the future," Jack answers. "You never know what the future holds."

"Exactly," Nancy shoves a finger into his chest. "But to prepare for the future, we must be wary of the past and what we learn from it. You spend so much of your time fighting to push the past away. You need to learn to live with it, and not against it."

"That's just it ma'am," Jack pushes himself off the wall and heads up to his room. "I can never forget the past. That is why I am doing all this; the Missionary, training to become stronger. I'll need to do this otherwise…"

Jack grows quiet, as he contemplates his next words. However, he doesn't need to speak. Nancy is the only one he had confided in on the off-on reoccurring dreams he has been having for over the past three years. "Those dreams are bugging you again?"

"I'm starting to think that they are more than dreams," Jack closes his eyes as he leans against the banister. "Maybe a warning…"

"I'm no prophet Jack so I can't interpret what they mean," Nancy places a hand on his shoulder. "But like I said, you need to quite stressing over the unexplainable and start living for you. This is what ruined your relationship with Ally and that other one… what was her name?"

"Sydney," Jack opens his eyes as he gazes out onto his property. "And that was nothing more than physical. It was her idea anyways, to try to help boost sales for her last music album."

"But it could have grown to be more, if you would have let it," Nancy sighs. "Don't let these… unexplainable dreams dictate your life."

Jack is quite for several moments before he turns back to the elderly lady. " Nancy… I know you mean well and I thank you for it. But these dreams… the detail in them is so… vivid. So… real."

"But they aren't."

"Seems like they are…," Jack sighs as he closes his eyes once more, before looking back at the elderly woman. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Nancy nods. "Remember Jack, you can't take care of anybody unless you take care of yourself."

"I will try… to live for me more."

"That's all I'm asking," she reaches out to him and pulls his toward her. She kisses his forehead and releases him. "Now, it is getting rather cold outside. Do come in before you catch cold."

Nodding, Jack turns away once more for a fraction of a second. In the distance, standing high above many of the skyscrapers of Newtech City, Jack can see the top of the Delta Base; a constant reminder to the life he had left behind. As the two enter the home, Jack ascends up the stairs, leaving Nancy to continue on her work helping the children settle in for the night.

As he makes his way to his room on the third floor, his mind begins to ponder on everything that has transpired over the last few hours. The Commander's offer, reuniting with Z and reflecting over the past alongside her, and Nancy's gentle counseling. Finding himself tired from his earlier work out and his mind overwhelmed, Jack just wants to sleep.

Entering his room, he removes his shirt and tosses it on the floor; not bothering to remove his gi pants he collapses onto his bed and immediately closes his eyes. Sleep does not come easily for this former Ranger, but when it does, he welcomes it. His dreams consist of what things could have been like if he stayed with SPD. Would he still be Red Ranger? Would he still be able to help the homeless children and teenagers like he is, if he was? But soon, those questions and doubts are replaced with more horrid and vicious visions of things that could come.

_The ground begins to rip apart, and people, adults and children of all size and age scream in fear as the city begins to warp into a twisted and deformed state. Buildings collapse, bridge's fall, explosions ring throughout the city, deafening Jack as he covers his ears, trying to block out the horrendous noise._

_Before he knows it, _ _Newtech__City__ lies in ruins, and death is spread all around. Dark chocking smoke pollutes the sky and fires are lit everywhere. Rivers of lava flow through the cities streets, sinking buildings, automobiles and people to their destruction. And in the middle of all this, there is a man with golden skin and has no distinguishing characters. Two large wings of fire are spouted out of his back and long ropes of flame dancing off his head and bright gold piercing eyes. And as always, the man, this Angel of fire walks toward him._

**_The time is near_**_, the creature tells him. **And you are the only one who can stop this…**_

_"How," Jack screams up at him as he throws his right hand outward behind him. "How can I stop this? Is this why… why my phasing powers evolved? Is this why I have been pushing my body to the max, training to stop this?!?!"_

**_You must become more than you are_**_, the voice speaks, which sounds rather eerie familiar to Jack. **It is your destiny**._

_"What? What is my destiny," Jack attempts to walk toward the glowing man, but the intense heat radiating off him keeps Jack from getting closer. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_And as always, no answer is given to him. The light surrounding the golden man intensifies, as it spreads all around him, bathing the entire city and Jack in its glow. Jack covers his face with his hands, trying to block out the intense bright light, but to no avail, even when he closes his eyes, all he can see is the same golden light. Why is this happening to him? Just what is it that he is supposed to do? What is this destiny the golden winged man told him of? And before any answers can be given to him…_

Jack awakens in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He slides his legs off the side of the bed and rests his face in the palm of his hands. Almost every other night for the past four years since that incident in Briarwood, he has had this dream, and as always, the outcome is the same.

Jack lifts his head up and looks upward at the ceiling as sweat continues to run down his face. Jack glances over at his clock and notices that it is late in the early hours of the morning. He looks down at his shaking hands and ponders out loud to himself.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Many of you may remember that I have had an Expanded version of this fanfic planned. Well, instead of writing this fic from scratch again, I decided to go back and add the new scenes and text to these original chapters. If you are new to this fic and have no prior knowledge of this, welcome aboard and enjoy the ride!_**

_**Blanks**  
_


	3. Episode 2: Returning pt1

* * *

**Episode 2: Returning pt.1**

_Several days later…_

A light mist of rain falls down upon New Tech City. In the early hours of the morning, it had begun raining, causing the night life of the city to come to a slow drawl. Partiers and clubbers had gone indoors since the rain prohibited many things and sights one can see and do at that particular time at night.

Yet another day begins anew as the morning sunlight breaks through the muggy clouds in the sky. People are now in their automobiles, headed to work and children are off to school. At the Omega Missions shelter, the residence's young occupants pile into their respected school buses to go to their schools for the day. As the buses pulls out, a navy blue colored car pulls up in the driveway and Ally Samuels emerges from the car. The sandy-blond walks up the steps of Jack's home and knocks on the door. Since all the children and teenagers have already left, the place is rather quiet. Within moments Ally can hear heavy footsteps walking toward the door. Ally takes a step back when she hears the door handle turning and sees the wooden door being pulled open.

"Morning Jack," Ally leans forward and lightly kisses the male on the cheek once he opens the door fully. However, Ally quickly recoils the moment her lips touch his face. "Eww, Jack! Stubble?"

"Hey so sue me, I haven't have time to shave yet," Jack shrugs. He then steps aside and waves his hand, ushering Ally in. "Come in, I've put on coffee."

"I thought you didn't drink coffee," Ally remarks as she enters and begins to remove her coat. Jack takes it from her and hangs it on the long coat rack behind the door. Jack's shelter houses fourteen other people aside from himself, five teenagers and eight younger children as well as the Nanny.

"I don't. The coffee's for you."

"Black?"

"Just how you like it," Jack grins at the double meaning behind his remark. He leads her into the kitchen where a cup of steaming coffee awaits her.

"Funny Jay, real funny," Ally grins as she takes the mug off the table and takes a seat. "We missed you at the weekly handout earlier in the week."

"It's not like you guys needed me," Jack takes a seat opposite from her. He is still under dressed, just recently getting out of bed to make sure that the teens and children were ready. But as always, the live in nanny, Nancy, made sure that the children were properly fed and dressed before he even awoke. Jack has on a red muscle-shirt and black baggy shorts and is barefooted. "I'm sure that you all did a great job without me."

"Aren't you cold," Ally makes note of his state of dress.

"No," Jack yawns. "I'm use to the cold. I'm practically numb to it."

"You are giving me Goosebumps just watching you under dressed in this weather. I'm still shivering from that small walk from my car to the front door," Ally shivers lightly despite the heat pouring out of the vents in the home. She takes a sip of her coffee, pondering over her latest thoughts of the former Power Ranger. Even now, after four years, her ex is still a mystery at times. Even though he has opened up a lot since his days of stealing and living on the streets, he is still heavily guarded.

"I got another visit from SPD three days ago," Jack interrupts her thoughts.

Curious, Ally places her cup back on the table and looks over at the man she still sometimes crushes over. "Oh? Still trying to recruit you back into their organization?"

"Yeah," Jack nods. He chuckles lightly. "The Commander actually sent my friend Z to see if she could convince me to return."

"Your friend the Yellow Ranger?"

"Yeah," Jack confirms.

"What did they offer you," Ally asks. "They want you to return to Rangering?"

"Yeah… well, not exactly. Something about needing a new Ranger trainer for E and D-Squads." Jack looks down at his own cup. As a child and a teen he was never accustomed to such delights such as hot chocolate, but many of the children enjoy it, and he eventually got accustomed to it himself. "The current trainer, is supposed to return to Galaxy Command soon, and they want a capable trainer to take her place. I guess I fit his standards."

"I can understand why," Ally remarks. "You are an excellent fighter," Ally remarks, noting his many competitive wins over the past four years in martial arts competitions both in and out of country.

"Maybe," Jack rubs his chin. "Also, I would be on call as an emergency backup Ranger here within the city if needed when the active Ranger squads are off planet."

"What did you tell them?"

"Normally I would have told the Cadets that he sends that I weren't interested. But after talking with Z... it does sound tempting. And Nancy even thinks I should give it a try, if more than having something for me to do." Jack remarks before takes a sip from his mug.

Ally rests her head against her left palm as she leans against the table, contemplating her thoughts before speaking. "Well, I agree. You need to get out and do more for yourself. All I ever see you do is train, help hand out the goods we donate to the poor and homeless, and help take care of the children around here at the Missionary."

"It's my responsibility," Jack sighs as he leans back into his chair, propping his feet up against the table leg. He replaces his mug on the table. "The children need me here when they aren't in school."

"Not everyday they don't," Ally replies. "You have done a lot for this Missionary. You have created a home where homeless kids are welcome. You have a loving mother-figure here that fixes and shops for food and clothing for all the children that live here as well as provide house help and care! You are not needed here all the time."

"Yeah, that is what Nancy told me as well… but I feel that I need to be here," Jack argues. "I mean, I wish there was someone who could have helped Z and I when we were living alone on the streets. People normally turned away or ignored us when we actually did ask for help."

"Jack, I know these kids are grateful for what you have given them," Ally stands out of her seat and walks over to where Jack is seated at. She circles her arms around his neck from behind and hugs him. "You don't have to put your life on hold."

"I think you and Nancy have been conspiring against me," Jack mutters lightly, humor laced in his voice.

"Maybe we have, handsome," After a few minutes Ally pulls away and walks back around the table to grab her bag, which holds several documents inside, concerning their joint ownership business alongside with Piggy.

"I have already gone over these files with Piggy and signed the appropriate pages. The city is willing to donate land for our newest Missionary on the opposite side of town. I just need your signature. This deal will be done and over with by the end of the day."

Jack and Ally had been trying for months now to buy some land from the city to build another housing area for their Omega Missionary; a place where all the local de-citizens could go for warm meals, shelter and assistance on getting back on their feet. Jack grabs a stray pen that was lying upon the breakfast table and signs on the lines Ally directs him to do. "Coolness. You go ahead and do what needs to be done. You are awesome at that."

"Well I didn't go to college to get a Masters in Business for nothing," Ally places the document into its folder and replaces it in her large purse. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Do? Do what?"

"About Space Patrol Delta," Ally asks. "You going to accept the offer?"

The twenty-three year old stands from the table and gulps down the last of his cup of Hot Chocolate before looking back over at his friend. "Maybe. Yes… no... I dunno. I'm gonna have to do some serious thinking about it."

"Just remember, whatever you decide, I am behind you one-hundred percent," Ally stands and walks over to him. She once again embraces him, this time Jack returns the hug. "And so will Nancy as well as all the kids here at the Missionary. The next step… is all up to you."

"How will I know what the next step will be," Jack pulls back and looks into her eyes. No matter how many times he stares into her own dark eyes, he can see the belief of the truth behind her words. She made it possible for him to follow his own path, to do what he wanted to do; which was help people outside of SPD guidelines. He will always be thankful to her for that.

"I think that is obvious to you," Ally turns and picks up her folders. "Even if you don't admit it, you miss being a Ranger. I don't think that you would have continued taking your martial arts as serious as you have if you didn't. And now, consequently, SPD has called you offering a position. I'm not pushing you to make a decision love, but I am pushing you to think of yourself for a little bit."

"Thanks Ally," Jack grins as he releases her. "As always, you know the right thing to say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get dressed now."

"So… you've made your decision?" Ally walks into the hall, watching him as he ascends the stairs. He stops in mid-step and slowly looks back at his ex.

"No, not yet," Jack remarks. "I'm just going to wing it, like I always do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Planet Verinox 12 is one of the few in the system that has no natural available sunlight. It makes the perfect prison for the most dangerous war-criminals known. However, it would be foolish to have so many dangerous, and powerful criminals all locked up in one spot. That is why the former leader of the Troobian Empire, Gruumm is not stationed here.

Two small crafts come out of cloak right above the planet. Just like the vessel that was used to break Benaag and Sinuku out of prison at the KO-35 Prison Colony three days earlier, these two small ships cannot be detected by any SPD radar.

"Do you have a lock on the Prison's location," Benaag asks his fellow Troobian and the pilot of the vessel.

"Yes," Sinuku answers. "Detecting the Base's thermal energy was a piece of cake, even if the entire planet is blanketed in darkness."

"Excellent," Benaag chuckles. "Well then, what do you say we go down there and break our comrade out?"

"Sounds delightfully evil," Sinuku grabs onto the control stick and steers the small vessel down into the planet's atmosphere. "I'll hail our buddies in the other ship and have them create a diversion for us while we sneak in and get Mirloc!"

"Sounds like a plan," Benaag snickers as he raises his right arm. A new weapon had been attached courtesy of Porto shortly after their escape from the KO-35 Prison Colony. The barrel of his personal rail gun begins to rotate in anticipation. "I've been itching to create some noise all day long!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bridge Carson is a psychic. Before his powers matured, he could read the auras of people around him with the simple wave of his hand. He could sense negative energy from those who posed a threat or from someone who was merely having a bad day; God knows that he had absorbed enough with rooming with Sky Tate for over three years during his C-Squad and early B-Squad career. Yes, Bridge Carson is a psychic. One of the most powerful ones on Earth thanks to the genetic alteration done to his DNA years before he was born. He had known the exact moment when the B-Squad had arrived on Earth because he knew Sky, Sydney and Z's aura's better than anyone's. He could pick them out of a crowded mall or complex buildings such as the Delta Base with ease.

Just as easily as he picked up a very troubled emotion radiating from one member of the B-Squad when he awoke this morning.

Bridge makes his way down the Living Quarters area, more specifically toward the B-Squad Hall. After major renovations to the Delta Base were completed, each member of the B-Squad got their own personal living space as they handed down their old rooms to the current C-Squad Cadets. Bridge comes to a stop outside a room whose door is covered with a light layer of yellow paint. Bridge presses a button near the door, alerting the person inside of his arrival.

Moments later, the electronic door slides to the side, allowing Bridge entry. Bridge enters and notices that the front room is empty. Cautiously he removes his right glove and waves it before him, trying to locate the person who lives in the apartment. The door wouldn't simply let him walked in; he would have to be let in from the owner of the apartment. After tracking down the aura that he was in search of, Bridge walks over to the sliding glass door and takes the handle in his hand. He pushes the glass door aside and stands on the balcony, next to the B-Squad's Yellow Ranger.

"Hey Z," Bridge smiles at his former teammate. He slides his hands into the pockets of his gray lab coat. When he is off duty he spends his time in the lab alongside Boom. "I guess you must have had a duplicate allow me entry, since you are way out here. What are you doing out here in this weather anyways? It's chilly out here, especially for a midday September."

Z turns and smiles at the brown haired man. "Just enjoying the fresh air. When it finishes raining, the air has this certain aroma to it that just seems to awaken me. Besides, I'm use to this kind of weather, from those years living on the streets."

Bridge's eyes show worry. Ever since Z's return from the small recruitment mission three days earlier, he had noticed a change in Z's aura. Before it always shone brightly, but now, that brightness that she always radiates, seems to have lessened.

"It's been almost five years," Z begins. "Five years since I first joined SPD, since I first became the Yellow Ranger. Time sure has flown by."

"That it has," Bridge remarks. "Especially in the past few years."

"At times," Z agrees. Since she was still in her apartment off duty, she had yet to change into her uniform. She is wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and black tank top with a yellow stripe across the chest. Her neck length brown hair blows gently from a small gust of air that hits the two. She turns and looks at Bridge sadly. "Times have really changed buddy. So have I. Sometimes I still feel so… lost, Bridge. It feels wrong, like something is missing in my life."

"Like," Bridge pushes.

"I dunno," Z looks at her former teammate. "It just feels like that there should be more to my life than constant fighting. It's all I have done since… since forever it seems."

"Maybe you should take a break from Rangering," Bridge suggests. "Find out what you really want from this life."

Z chuckles lightly. "I couldn't' take a break from being the Yellow Ranger even if I tried."

"Maybe," Bridge smiles. "You know that Kat is a little more lenient than Cruger ever was."

"True, true," Z leans forward on the railing. It is slightly damp from the morning rain, but she pays it no mind. "I'm sorry if my sour mood is wreaking havoc on your senses."

"Actually," Bridge starts, deciding to go ahead and break the ice. "That is what I came to see you about. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Z nods. "I've just been doing some soul searching. It didn't really hit me how… lonely I've been since I visited Jack the other day."

"Jack," Bridge asks, confused. "Lonely? What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but you know that... recruitment mission that Kat sent me on? It was Jack she wants back. Yeah well, Kat sent me to try to convince Jack to return to become this new Ranger that Boom and she is working on and also replace Lisa as the Squad trainer when she leaves to go back to Galaxy Command. So don't tell anybody," Z smiles wistfully. "But yeah, anyways, you know how he owns several buildings here in Newtech City and in other cities alongside Ally and Piggy?"

"Omega Missionaries," Bridge nods. "Yeah. Their business is very successful. In fact, I saw Piggy on the news just last week, talking about their newest plans in building a new complex across town."

Z nods as well. "Yeah, well, I went by his house the other day per Commander Manx's request… well, that's not true. I was gonna go visit my boy anyways. But yeah, after arriving there and spending the afternoon with him and all those children he has taken into his care… it really made me think about my parent's again."

"Z," Bridge places a supportive hand on Z's shoulder. The two have shared this conversation more than once before in the past. After Jack had left Space Patrol Delta, Z seemed to continue on fine as if nothing was the matter for months. With the help of Miss Manx, she was able to track down any remaining family that she had. She had found her grandparent's on both sides, and also learned the true fate of her mother and father, Kendall and Danny Delgado. She also had become good friends with her father's longtime and best friend, Max Cooper. While she had known that her father had worked for SPD, she did not know that he too had became a Ranger a year after leaving SPD in the year 2001. While during his internship with SPD, he worked in the botany department, studying off world planet life that was brought back from Mirinoi, a planet that welcomed human colonization after the fall of Trakeena.

"And then there was Jack," Z sighs as she closes her eyes.

Bridge's eyes widen as he realizes just what Z is feeling. Then that is when he realizes that he had forgotten to place his right glove back on. The contact from his bare hand and her shoulder, gives his clear access to her feelings and thoughts. Bridge has boundaries that he doesn't cross; not without permission at least. For the longest, he has respected his teammates and friends enough not to pry into their minds, but he had forgotten about his removed glove, and right now Z's mind is completely open to him.

He slowly removes his hand, after absorbing what he feels what was private information to Z. He coughs nervously as he turns around and looks away, placing his weight on the railing behind him. Now, after merely touching her shoulder, he now knows the real reason behind why Z seems so troubled.

_She… is attracted to him_, Bridge muses, not at all surprised at the new information feed to him. _Her off feelings, the glooming feelings of loneliness… It makes sense now. _

Bridge slowly slides his glove back on his right hand. He notices that Z must really be in her own little world, because she has yet to realize that he had touched her with his bare hand, absorbing her thoughts. He turns and looks back at Z.

"He is so supportive of those kids," Z turns to Bridge. "A father-figure. You should have been there; they all looked up at him with awe and love, even the teenagers!"

"Yeah, Jack's a great guy," Bridge remarks. "Sounds like he has quite the family thing going on over there."

"Yeah," Z looks out onto the cityscape from her balcony. "It felt so good there. Like, like I belonged there. It felt… like coming home."

"Home is where the heart is," Bridge smiles at her. "And if you ask me… it sounds like your heart is with Jack."

Z doesn't say anything, but she takes the former Blue Ranger's words in. She lowers her head lightly and finds that she cannot stop the small smile from spreading across her lips. "Maybe."

Bridge chuckles as he pushes himself away from the banister. "Maybe? Maybe, yes. I'm a psychic Z, and right now, I can sense even through my gloves that you are practically glowing."

"Yeah right," Z crosses her arms and looks away. She can feel her cheeks burning oh so lightly. "But yeah, you're right… slightly. Ever since that day… he's been on my mind."

"Go talk with him," Bridge suggests. "It'll probably be the only way to clear your mind; to find out where you guys stand."

"It's too early for that Bridge," Z sighs as she turns around and walks into her dorm. Bridge follows behind her. "I really don't know what it is I want anymore. But I'll figure it out in time."

"You do that," Bridge smiles. "Listen, I gotta go. Boom and I have a few more tests to run and it looks like it's about time for Sam's morning training session to start."

Z glances at her clock next to her sofa. "Shoot, your right. I had lost track of time. I promised him that I would come by and monitor his progress."

"Later Z," Bridge waves at her as the Yellow Ranger heads to her bedroom so she can change; but she stops before she enters.

"Bridge?"

"Yeah Z?"

"Thanks for listening," Z smiles at him. "I really needed someone to talk to; even if it was the person who was listening who was the one to get me to admit to what it is that is troubling me."

"No problem Z," Bridge returns the smile. Bridge exits the room and the doors close behind him. Standing next to her bedroom entrance, Z looks back into the living room and her eyes focuses on the small wooden table with a lamp on it beside her couch. On it sits three picture frames; one that was given to her by Max with both her parent's pictured on it in their wedding attire and in the small one is a picture of her self claimed 'adopted' little brother, Sam. And in the middle-sized frame, sits a picture taken of the B-Squad several years ago, before the defeat of Gruumm. In the picture there is herself, Sydney, Bridge in Green, Sky in Blue and Jack in Red. Jack's arm is snaked across her waist.

Sighing, Z turns back and gets ready so she can go monitor Sam's daily training.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two space ships blast through space, placing as much distance between Verinox 12 and them as necessary. Within the ship that Sinuku pilots, the newest addition to their group, slides a sharpening stone alongside his weapon that they confiscated from the Base's evidence room. The sword's blade glistens as the dark clothed alien continues to slide the stone up and down its length.

"Our new Master would like to speak with you Mirloc," Benaag slides down into the chair opposite side of Mirloc. He is carrying a large glass mug with a brown liquid within it. "Sinuku and I have already guaranteed our loyalty to him. Now you must do so as well."

"I am a Troobian, first and always," Mirloc places the stone upon the table between the two aliens.

"That is admirable," Benaag leans forward toward the famed Ranger killer. "However, we must show our gratitude to him for breaking us out. If anything, convince him that your actions will serve his agenda in the long run."

"If I must," Mirloc makes a fist before him and flexes his fingers. "But I will not bow to him. The only master I will bow to… is Gruumm."

"Gruumm was a tool," Benaag snarls after he lowers his glass from his mouth. "Omni's pawn; and look what happened to him! Master Vile is eon's old and very wise! In time, you will see things as I have."

"Maybe," Mirloc remarks simply. "What is first on our agenda?"

"First we are to return to Gamma Vile to speak with the master and gather materials for our attack. Then we are to go to Earth and assassinate the Commander."  
Benaag snickers lightly. "And if we're lucky, we might just run into a certain Supreme Commander."

"The Supreme Commander is not the highest on my priorities," Mirloc states. "I have business with the Blue Ranger; Sky Tate."

"As long as there is death and destruction involved, I don't think the Master will care if we dish out some much desired revenge on our captors," Benaag retorts as he diverts his attention to the cockpit of the small vessel. "After all, Sinuku has someone he wishes to… heh, shall we say, maim as well."

"We will be reaching Earth within three hours at our current speed," Sinuku's voice breaks over the intercom. "I will alert you once we reach its vicinity."

"Excellent," Mirloc chuckles lightly. "For the Glory of the fallen Troobian Empire…"

Benaag rises up his half empty mug. "Forever in our memory…"

_Maybe for you_, Mirloc runs a finger down the length of his blade. _But if everything all plays according to plan… the Troobian Empire will soon rise from the ashes like a souring phoenix! And soon… very soon, I will have my vengeance on the one who imprisoned me…_

_Sky Tate… your end is near…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Though she is only 23, Z has always felt like a mother toward _Samuel Bright_. When she first met the young boy four years earlier, she had seen a lot of herself in him. Young, reckless, scared… alone. No, that was not true. She had Jack, but Sam seemed to reminder of her the small time period before she had met her eventual partner in crime.

Now the rather once quite and shy young boy is now a young teen, one of the most respected Cadets in the whole Delta Base. It is a very little known fact, mostly only to higher ranking Cadets and officials that the once famed Omega Ranger from the future, was in fact, an much older adult version of Sam. Seeing how powerful the Ranger from the future was, young Sam was placed in many advance courses and exercises, dedicated to make him the ultimate Ranger, when the time comes.

Z watches from the sidelines as Sam literally tears through a platoon of virtual Krybots. The Simulation-deck has to be one of the best technological advancements for the organization; any particular scene can be programmed into the system and through a process which Z doesn't still understand, mere programming is given a physical form, such as the Krybots that Sam is currently facing off against.

The fourteen-year old is fairing off rather well. Along with his standard SPD training, Z was informed that Jack had given Sam some training in his style Juu Kun Do during her time in space. Z notices that some of Sam's movements, the cocky arrogant stances and well delivered punches, are an exact replica of what she watched Jack perform several days earlier.

There her mind goes again, drifting back to her oldest friend. Z shakes her head, trying to drive the image of his face out of her mind. She has no idea where these feelings toward Jack emerged from; she wishes that they would merely disappear. In all the years that she had known him, she had seen Jack as an older, protective brother.

Z sighs. _Bridge is right, I need to go speak with Jack… but with all that is going on now, with the prison breakouts and everything, it may be a good week or so before I can go visit him again_. Caught up in her own thoughts, she barely registers _Lisa Teagle_, Sam's personal instructor as well as for the E and D-Squad's, walk up and stand beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts," Lisa speaks.

"Oh," Z snaps out of her thoughts. "Heh, sorry. I was a million miles away."

"I could tell," the dark haired Japanese woman chuckles as she diverts her attention back to Sam across the simulated rooftop. "He's gotten rather good. In a few more years I think he'll be at the same level as the future Omega was."

"The adult Sam was at least in his twenties," Z remarks.

"True, but that Sam didn't have the proper training as his young counterpart is getting now," Lisa adds. "And Sam shows incredible potential."

"Yes he does," Z remarks as she watches the pile of Krybots begin to increase as Sam plows through his opponents. Sam leaps into the air and grabs one Krybot by the shoulders. As he turns in midair he plants his knee its back. As he continues turning, he tosses the Krybot over his head, sending it flying into several other of the robots.

"Damn," Z whistles. "He defiantly has gotten stronger!"

"Indeed," Lisa agrees as she looks down at her stopwatch. "Computer, Freeze program."

The holographic surroundings around the three come to a stop. "Good job Sam," Lisa removes a small electronic tablet from her under left arm and presses several buttons to input his current time. "Not bad. A hundred Krybots defeated under five minutes. Before you know it, you may end up passing Sky and Bridge's record. That about wraps up your morning exercises."

The young red haired teen wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his uniform. Unlike other SPD Cadet's, Sam's uniform is white and royal blue, signaling his Special Officer in training status. "I feel like I can take on another thirty."

"Maybe so cowboy, but you don't need to over stress yourself," Z smiles down at her self-claimed young adopted brother. "Besides, don't you have a class to attend shortly? You don't want to fall asleep in class, do you?"

Sam rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. Leave it to Z to make sure he keeps his education elevated as well. Like all teenagers, many do not understand the importance of an education, but Z knows all to well about how important reading is to people when they get older. Z, herself, had made it to the eighth grade before running away from the orphanage she lived at, due to the constant teasing from the other children.

"Yeah, yeah. I do."

"Well go get cleaned up and get to it then," Z slaps him on the rump. "Giddy up now!"

Laughing, Sam walks over to the control mechanism and cancels the training simulation program. "See you later… 'mom'," Sam turns and walks out of the simulation deck, leaving the two higher ranking officers in the simulation-deck.

"He really looks up to you," Lisa tells her. "While the B-Squad was in space the last three months searching for Vulgar, Gruumm's supposed last Troobian General, he talked about you constantly. Have you ever considered legally adopting him?"

"I have," Z admits. "But it wouldn't be fair to him, especially since I am a Power Ranger. I don't know how anyone could be a parent, even an adopted parent and have this profession."

"It's been done before," Lisa smiles. "I overheard a report earlier that the Supreme Commander is headed here to Earth. That he should be here later today. Is it serious?"

"Kat felt that his opinion and expertise of one of the criminals that escaped would be very much needed," Z responds as the two exits out of the training simulator. "They are supposed to devise some kind of plan of action in case an attempt to free Gruumm is staged. Since the Supreme Commander is the one who contained Benaag and Gruumm to begin with, I believe it is more of an assurance to have the mighty Anubis Cruger here to oversee things."

"Just when you thought things were calming down," Lisa shakes her head in amusement. "But hey, this is what we joined SPD for, am I right?"

Z only smiles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sophie flips the page in the manual she is reading. Thanks to her cybernetic mind, she is able to scan the entire page in a matter of seconds. She flips through the pages rather quickly, even for an android; but then again, Sophie is the most sophisticated model of her kind. A slight glimmer of movement in the corner of her eye draws her attention away from her book as she watches Bridge, stand on his hands upside down. It is something the former Blue Ranger always does when he is in deep thought, or is searching for an answer.

"Bridge? What are you doing now?"

"I'm thinking of all the possible criminals that could have been responsible for the criminal break out near KO-35 three days ago." Bridge answers nonchalantly, as if standing on his hands upside down is nothing out of the ordinary; but then again, this is Bridge.

Sophie shakes her head as she stands and then proceeds to walk over to where Bridge is leaning up against the wall, upside down. She flips onto her hands and joins him, upside down. "You know, I don't see how this helps. You do realize that you are making all the blood in your body rush toward your head? It could give you a nosebleed."

"Maybe," Bridge remarks. "But it works; for me at least."

"So what have you come up with yet," Sophie asks as she uses one hand to brush some hair out of her face. She still surprises Bridge on how she can stand upside down only on one hand when she does that.

"Nothing! Nadda! Zip! I have thought of all possible leads, anyone with a connection to the Troobian army and so far, zilch!"

"Maybe you are looking in the wrong place," Sophie suggests. "Maybe the person who freed Sinuku and Benaag wasn't even in the Troobian army? Maybe Gruumm had allies outside of the Troobian Empire."

Bridge's eyes widen as he loses his concentration. He tumbles forward onto his face. Sophie gasps as she quickly flips off of her hands and back onto her feet. She gets on her knees and helps Bridge sit up.

"Bridge, are you okay? What happen?"

"I though about what you said," Bridge grasps her shoulders. "Why didn't I think of it before? The missing link! I have been going over all the files of possible connections to the Troobians that I never thought about looking up other Ranger teams adversaries!"

Bridge kisses Sophie on the forehead before hurrying to his feet. "I have to inform the Commander! She'll defiantly want to know this revelation!"

Sophie remains on the floor as she watches Bridge scurry out of the room. A few moments later, Bridge returns back to the room, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Ugh… Sophie… where was the Commander last reported at?"

Sophie chuckles at the Blue Ranger. "Give me a second, and I will find her."

Sophie stands and walks over to a computer console. She takes an uplink cord and places it into a small slot behind her left ear, which will give her connection to SPD's central mainframe. After tracking down Commander Kat Manx through the security system, Sophie removes the uplink from her port and turns to Bridge.

"She is in the lower level, waiting for the arrival of the Supreme Commander."

"Oh, that's right! I had completely forgotten about the Supreme Commander returning to Earth today!" Bridge slaps his forehead. "Ugh! This just isn't my day!"

Bridge turns and prepares to darts out of the Common's Room, only to bump into Z as she enters. The Blue Ranger jumps aside, startled by her sudden appearance and he loses his footing. He tumbles backwards and falls onto his rump. Sophie gasps as she quickly flips off of her hands and back onto her feet. She gets on her knees and helps Bridge sit up.

"Oh," Z exclaims. "Bridge, I'm sorry!"

"Bridge, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Bridge shakes his head as he stands. "Whoa Z, where is the fire?"

"We are needed in the Command Center," Z sighs gravely. "There's trouble."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"As you can see Commander, we have sustained serious damage…"_ the SPD Officer upon the viewing screen reports in to Sphinx. The Cadet moves aside slightly so that the viewers can see the Command Center of Verinox 12's Delta Base. Smoke fills the room, and red emergency lights flicker on and off. _"And… there are heavy losses as well…"_

Kat hisses growls as she takes in the scene. "Do you have any indication what your attackers where after?"  
_  
"Yes ma'am,"_ Officer Jordon nods. _"They were after a prisoner. They… they took prisoner number 676 ma'am."_

"Mirloc," Sky's eyes widen. His throat tightens as he muttered the foul creatures name.

"Another powerful Troobian soldier," Kat remarks. "Now we can be certain that the attack on the KO-35 Prison Colony was not a random attack. Someone is gathering up the most dangerous Troobian soldiers up for… what?" Kat shakes her head in confusion. "Officer Jordon, I will dispatch a Squad out to assist you and your fellow men aid in repairs."

_"Thank you Commander," _Officer Jordon nods his appreciation. _"Right now… we can use all the help we can get. Officer Jordon, signing off."_

Kat turns to face her B-Squad. "Okay, at least now we can omit the factor that it was all a coincidence out. Someone is gathering powerful Troobian soldiers, but for what? And whom could they be?"

"Sophie and I believe that the perpetrator maybe someone that has no prior affiliation to the Troobian Army," Bridge remarks. "I will begin scanning through all the criminal history files to try to make any possible connections."

"Good," Kat remarks. "We'll need all the leads that we can get. You and Sophie get to it."

"Yes ma'am," Sophie and Bridge salute her. The two turn and head toward a control console in the opposite side of the Command Center leaving the remainder of the B-Squad with Kat.

"The rest of you, follow me," Kat remarks. "The Supreme Commander should be arriving within the next thirty minutes. I'll need to update him on these new developments immediately upon his arrival."

The four exit out of the Command Center and make their way to the elevator; Kat in the lead, Z in the middle and with Sydney and Sky bringing up the rear. Sydney grapes onto her fiancés hand and looks up at him, taking in his unreadable expression. She may not be a psychic like her Squads Blue Ranger, but Sydney has always been a people person. And if there is one thing that Sydney knows, she knows when someone is distracted, especially if that person is good at hiding their emotions, much like her Squad leader and fiancé, Sky Tate is.

"Sky, what's on your mind?" Sydney asks softly.

"Nothing Sydney," Sky remarks gruffly as he continues looking forward, not breaking his stride. For as long as Sydney has known Sky, when presented with a situation that he is uncomfortable with, Sky will avoid a lot of human contact, wanting to be on his own.

However, Sydney is not having any of that, especially now that the two are engaged. She has tried for the longest, even before the two had started dating, in getting Sky to loosen up. With the help of Bridge, Z and even the former Red Ranger Jack, Sydney was able to loosen Sky up. However, whenever he received his promotion to Red Ranger after Jack resigned, many of his bad habits returned whenever the pressure of Red Ranger became to much or stressful, such as now considering the most recent developments such as training new Cadets, approving training seminar's as well as going out to parties thrown by the city in which the most powerful and respected leaders within the city are required to attend.

And now with the current jail break and more specifically, one of the criminals that did get away, much of her hard work in getting her fiancé to loosen up more has been shot straight down the drain.

"That's bull Sky. I know you better than most people, and I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you are thinking. You're upset over the jailbreak," Sydney comes to a stop, still holding onto his hand.

This forces Sky to stop as well. Z looks over her shoulder and notices the two's lack of movement. She can guess just what the problem is, but she continues onward, following Kat to the elevator. Sky sighs as he draws his hand away from Sydney's. "That is a factor, but not what I am upset about."

"It's about Mirloc isn't it," Sydney asks, already knowing the answer.

"The man killed my father Sydney," Sky looks away, the corners of his mouth twisting into a frown. "I finally thought that I had finally put my father's memory to rest, but now with Mirloc free…"

"Do you think that he may come after you," Sydney asks worriedly, her eyes downcast with worry.

"I would be a fool not to think so," Sky raises his head. He sighs softly. "And with his accomplices Benaag and Sinuku free as well that means that the lives of the Supreme Commander and Jack are in danger."

"At least the Supreme Commander is coming here to Earth. That way we can offer him and his wife protection if needed."

"I highly doubt that the Supreme Commander will need our protection," Sky smiles lightly. "For a while, Cruger was stronger than all five members of the B-Squad. By the time we gained our SWAT gear, we had exceeded him in strength. Besides, he's no longer a Power Ranger. After Gruumm's capture he hung up his Shadow Ranger Morpher."

"But Jack is a civilian, he'll need our help. We have to find a way to locate him." Sydney remarks. "He does his best to stay out of the lime-light, especially considering how popular he was as Red Ranger. Like the rest of us, he will always be a celebrity of sorts."

"I would have thought that he would have used his fame as the Red Ranger to his advantage after resigning. Just goes to show that Jack was always full of surprises." Sky shrugs, taking the opportunity to place his thoughts away from Mirloc's escape temporary.

"Wish he made a better effort to keep in touch with us though," Sydney adds. "Other than Z, I don't think none of us have heard from him in years. However, running that business of his can be pretty overwhelming I guess, especially since he is practically feeding all of the homeless in New Tech City."

"Commander Manx has been keeping tabs on him for a while to my understanding," Sky confirms. "I'm positive that she must have an address or a home number that we can get in touch with him."

"It's been a long time since we last saw him," Sydney remarks. "Three years I think. I wonder if he is still dating that girl… Ally I think her name was?"

"I remember that you were a little jealous of her at first," Sky chuckles. "You know, back when you had that thing for Jack?"

"So sue me," Sydney sticks her tongue out at her fiancé. "We had gotten a little closer than SPD protocol allowed. Maybe him leaving was for the best. Ally was better for him than I could have been. Besides, I wouldn't have never gotten you if I pinned over him like a love-sick puppy."

"Speaking of Ally," Sky asks. "We can offer her the same protection we can give Jack if they are threatened."

"It would be wise," Sydney nods. "We don't know what Sinuku would do, given the chance if he does seek out Jack. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Exactly," Sky nods. "Okay, let's catch up with the Commander and Z, and we'll bring this forward to their attention once the Supreme Commander arrives."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An SPD Space Cruiser slowly descends down to the Delta Base's ship hanger. The Vessel more or less is shaped like a thin pentagon with large black SPD lettering alongside the sides of the ship. Its pilot navigates the vessel to its secured landing strip, and slowly brings the vessel to a stop. It hovers in place for several moments as several mechanical arms rotate out from the steel floor beneath it and clamp onto its sides, securing it in place.

Commander Manx, along with Sky Tate, Z Delgado and Sydney Drew stand alongside the landing strip. The ship's airlock's release and the side entrance to the Cruiser near the four slides open. A folding staircase emerges from the entrance and clamps down onto the landing strip at their feet.

Supreme Commander _Anubis Cruger_ emerges, and stands on the top step. Behind him, his wife _Isinia_ follows him down the steps, along with several members of his crew. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, the Supreme Commander offers his arm to his wife and the two proceed to make their way to where the Commander of the Delta Base, its Head Lab Technician and two members of the B-Squad await.

"Supreme Commander," Sky salutes his superior. "Welcome back to Earth sir."

"It's a pleasure to be back, Schuyler," Anubis nods at the man he appointed to be his successor here on Earth. "However, I wish it were under better circumstances."

Katherine Manx smiles as she steps forward toward the two new arrivals. Anubis releases his wife's arm and opens his arms for an embrace from his longest friend. Kat grins as she leaps into his arms, the two sharing a laugh. After their laughter subsides, Kat turns and embraces Isinia as well.

"It is good to see you two again," Kat releases Isinia and holds her at arm's length. "You look so well Isinia!"

"Thank you Kat," Isinia replies. "The years have been kind to you as well."

"Officer's Delgado, Drew," Anubis nods to the two.

"Supreme Commander," Z remarks as she and Sydney salute their former Commander.

"How is the investigation going," Anubis asks. "I have yet to receive any new news from Galaxy Command during our journey."

"As you know sir," Sky begins. "We have sent several of our own Squads to assist in the investigation the KO-35 Prison Break. So far, since their last report an hour ago, there has been no new information nor any sightings of the escaped prisoners in that region until... sir, there has been another breakout."

"Another," Anubis' frowns. "At the Prisoner Colony?"

"No sir," Sky shakes his head. "Verinox 12. Mirloc has been freed."

"Hmm," Anubis snorts. "Peculiar, but not totally consequential. Someone is making their move to fill the power void that Gruumm's defeat had left open."

"Agreed," Kat remarks. "I do believe that we have a fair chance in apprehending the fugitive's. As you know, two of the known felons that are among the missing are Sinuku and Benaag. If they are somehow responsible for their own breakout as well as Mirloc's, if they remain true to their egos, then it is obvious that they would return here to attempt to have revenge against their captors."

"Who are none other than Jack, Sky and myself," Anubis confirms.

"Yes sir," Sky remarks.

Anubis turns to his wife and tenderly grasps her paws in his. "If you'd like, you can go ahead and get settled in without me. I know that you are tired from the journey."

"I can take you to your quarters," Z offers to the Commander's wife.

Isinia nods. "That would be wonderful. I am quite tired from the flight. Jet-lag."

"I will be with you shortly," Anubis kisses her muzzle. "I must handle SPD Business."

"Of course. Business first," Isinia smiles. She turns to Z and nods. "Whenever you are ready Miss Delgado."

Z and Isinia head back to the ship where several Cadets' await with the Supreme Commander and his wife's luggage. Anubis, Kat, Sydney and Sky make their way toward the Commander's personal elevator. It was decided that since it would be unlikely that the Delta Base would ever need to activate its Mobile Command mode ever again, especially considering heavy damage it took during the Troobian invasion four years earlier, that heavy renovations would benefit the Base. A personal elevator only for high ranking Squad members as well as the Commanding Officers would be installed as well as a hidden Command Center near the base of the Delta Base incase of another invasion and the Delta Base was penetrated by enemy forces. From there the Base's weaponry could be activated if needed.

Once the elevator doors close, Anubis looks toward Kat. "Kat, is my Shadow Ranger Morpher still active?"

"Yes Doggie," Kat remarks. "I've had it locked safely away in my Lab. Do you believe that you will be needing it?"

"I hope not," Anubis sighs. "But if Benaag is free, then he will be gunning for me. That is a fact."

"Commander," Sydney speaks, gaining Kat's attention. "Sky and I were discussing the matter earlier. Shouldn't we alert Jack and inform him of Sinuku's escape?"

"Jack is a civilian Officer; there is nothing he can do," Anubis remarks. "However, we can offer him our protection, but it is unlikely that he will accept it."

"Considering that he has turned down several offers from me as of late," Kat remarks as she crosses her arm.

"Still trying to recruit Jack back," Anubis chuckles.

"Jack… has a lot of anger built up when it comes to SPD," Kat begins. "Shortly before he resigned as Red Ranger, he had informed me that he had looked up his parent's file within SPD's databanks. His parent's had died on a Mission that they were deployed on near the Onyx system."

"They were Missionaries," Sky nods. "Yes, I've read their file as well. But why would he hold it against SPD? As much as it pains me to say, it is a risk his parent's knew that were taking when they joined the organization. My father was Red Ranger when he died in the line of duty."

"True, but you were not abandoned to the streets like Jack was," Anubis informs Sky. "I had exhausted many revenues trying to track him down as a child, but he was always an arm's length ahead of me."

"With all that is going on, we sure could use his help," Kat adds. "There is no other person on Earth qualified to hold the Morpher that Boom and I designed."

"I wouldn't recommend forcing Jack into a corner where he would have to return to SPD," Anubis looks aside, his expression unreadable. "After all, that is one of the many reasons why he is resentful toward SPD, of my forcing the mantle of Red Ranger upon him. I didn't give him or Officer Delgado much choice in the matter," Anubis thinks back onto when he gave Jack and Z the ultimatum; join SPD or stay in jail.

" Sydney is right through," Kat remarks. "Jack should be alerted concerning Sinuku. Since Doctor Rheas works here within the Delta Base, she will be safe if Sinuku decides to search her out as well."

The elevator doors open once the lift reaches the appropriate floor where the Command Center resides. The four exit out and head toward the Command Center where they prepare for their next move concerning the escaped Troobian prisoners. As the four exit the elevator, on the back paneling of the small lift, a figure can be seen smirking in the reflection of the reflective walls within the elevator. Chuckling, the figure disappears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two figures look down upon the Delta Base from the vessel that they acquired from Master Vile after their rescue from their prison. Master Vile's master plan in having his revenge against the Earth for the loss of his children requires the extermination of all leaders of Earth's defense, SPD.

With the news of their escape, they were assured by Porto, Divatox's former monster-maker and ship engineer that their vessel has the most sophisticated technology of the time, making its cloaking device undetectable by practically all of SPD's most advance scanners. Prince Gasket, a master strategist, figured that the Supreme Commander would return to Earth once finding out the identity of the three fugitives that escaped, especially since one of the three was one of Gruumm's highest generals, who also played a part in his wife's disappearance many years ago.

General Benaag sharpens the blade of his sword, chuckling as he looks onto the screen. "Soon Doggie Cruger, I will make you pay for my imprisonment. Gruumm may have kidnapped your wife from you, but what I will take from you will be more… permanent."

Sinuku walks up behind him. "I believe now would be a more efficient time to attack. It's still early in the day for Earth hours that is. SPD's personal will not expect such an attack, especially at this time of the day."

Mirloc teleports in the room, bouncing from the reflections of the vessels mirrors. "I have scouted the area. Porto's ship works better than expected. They have not detected our ship or any residual energy that our aura's put off."

"So they suspect nothing," Benaag confirms. "Good."

"And just to let you know, Commander Cruger, or should I say; Supreme Commander Cruger is down there. He arrived not to long ago." Mirloc adds.

"Good, makes my job of tracking him down much easier," Benaag laughs. "Okay, let us find a suitable place to land this ship to commence our attack."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Carl Boomhaur_, aka Boom, enters the Command Center with a small metal box in his hands. The Supreme Commander and the Commander, as well as the B-Squad, minus Z, turn toward him, acknowledging his presence. Boom had always showed much promise in being a mechanical genius, and with all the years he studied under Katherine Manx as her assistant, it was the most logical choice in making Boom the next leading Lab Technician when Kat was promoted to Commanding officer of Earth's SPD base.

Despite many reservations that many of the higher SPD officials had, Boom proved himself to the entire Base, especially when he stood up to all the Cadet's who had thought about abandoning the Base when Gruumm had captured Cruger and the B-Squad.

"Boom, welcome," Kat smiles toward her friend. Her eyes drift down to the object in his hands. "Ah, I see that you have brought the new Morpher. I can assume that it is completed and working properly?"

"Already? So soon?" Sky asks; he had only confirmed the schematic's only three days earlier.

"I was in development of this Morpher before Kat presented the diagrams before the rest of the committee. This Morpher is based on the designs of the Omega Ranger's Morpher from the future. The most sophisticated Ranger Morpher to date," Boom beams with his accomplishment.

"Isn't the Red Battlizer as well," Sophie asks. "That is, based on the Omega Morpher?"

"When I developed the Battlizer it acted more as a power boost to the Red Ranger Morpher," Kat explains to the female android.

"Well, I hate to say it, but this Morpher puts the original Omega Morpher, probably even the Nova Ranger Morpher to shame." Boom proudly admits. "Everything that I could possibly place into this Ranger design, I did. Magnetic soles for scaling walls, infrared technology in its visor, you name it, I placed it in it!"

"A toaster for buttery toast," Bridge grins.

"Well," Boom grins back. "Everything except for that!"

"The schematic's hold resemblance to the Shadow Ranger Morpher as well," Anubis remarks as he opens the metal box and flips the Morpher open to observe its inner workings.

"Like I said, everything that I could place into this Morpher was put in," Boom remarks. "It's my pride and joy."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to simply upgrade all Ranger Morphers with these upgrades," Sky asks.

"Yeah," Boom agrees. "But the Ranger committee feels that such power should not be given to an entire Squad of Rangers. They are still paranoid after what went down with the former A-Squad Power Rangers."

"But they know us," Sydney looks shocked that the Ranger committee would think that they would abuse their powers. After all, they are the Ranger Squad responsible for the defeat of the Troobian army as well as the ones who captured the corrupt Rangers. "Don't they trust us?"

Cruger sighs. "It's not that they don't trust you, they are being cautious. I truly understand, after all, I personally hand picked the A-Squad Rangers. And it just goes to show that it doesn't pay not to be cautious."

"And to add to that comment, what are we going to do about the convicts," Sky asks, looking toward Kat and Anubis. "I am almost positive that they will seek us out for revenge."

"We will have to keep a close look out," Anubis remarks. "If they are indeed searching us out, then let them come. That way we will be prepared if, and when they do attack."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that!" a sinister voice sneers throughout the room.

"What the," Bridge stands up from his desk.

"That voice," Sky's eyes widen in surprise, and a slight hint of fear. "I know that voice!"

Mirloc appears before the group, holding a large laser canon over his shoulder. He aims it toward the Red Ranger and laughs. "That's right Sky my boy! It's me, Mirloc! I told you I would have my revenge!"

Mirloc fires the canon however Sky is able to pull a shield up in time to prevent from being struck by the deadly energy. Bridge, Sophie, Sydney, Boom, Anubis and Kat leap to the floor to avoid the ricocheting energy beam from striking them. Sky leaps up on the table, and brings his Morpher before him.

"SPD, Emergency!" he yells as the Red Ranger energy wraps itself around him, transforming him into the Red Ranger. He leaps toward Mirloc, who flips backwards and plants his heels under the chin area of Sky's helmet. The impact sends Sky flying backwards, up onto the table.

Mirloc twirls around and begins firing the canon all around the Command Center, hitting the control mechanism that basically controls the entire base. Sparks of energy fly about.

"Stop this immediately," Anubis demands as he stands to his feet, his blaster drawn, aimed at Mirloc. "You are under arrest!"

"So you say," Mirloc retorts as he drops the canon. From his turned position he knows that he won't be able to turn around and fire at Cruger before getting blasted first. However, the moment the canon hits the floor, Mirloc teleports out of the Command Center, hopping through reflections.

"Come and get me if you dare," his voice taunts throughout the Command Center, despite his presence is no longer there.

"Call security, we are compromised," Kat yells as she stands to her feet. She rushes over to the main control panel and finds it in shambles. There is no way to activate the communications device to warn the Cadet's about the threat. "Blast it! We'll have to do it manually!"

"Bridge, Sophie, follow me," the Red Ranger commands as he rushes out of the dual electronic doors. Bridge and Sophie bring their Morphers before them and transform into the Blue and Green Rangers. They rush out of the Command Center, following Sky.

"Blast it! Boom, reroute the communication line and sound the alarms," Kat orders as she begins to rewire the control panel so the Cadet's will be alerted of the situation.

"Got it," Boom replies as he rushes up to his feet and over to the control panel beside Kat.

"I will find Z and alert her to the situation," Sydney replies as she grabs onto her Morpher and darts out of the Command Center.

Anubis picks up the new Ranger Morpher. "I will go ahead and help the Rangers! If Mirloc is here, then it's a good gamble that so is Benaag!"

Anubis runs out of the room, with the Ranger Morpher in tow following behind Sydney. Boom notices this a moment too late as he yells after the Supreme Commander. "Wait! Supreme Commander!"

"What's wrong Boom," Kat looks back at her friend. She heard the distress in his voice.

"Therangermorpherthatthecommandertookitwontworkforhim!" Boom quickly stutters out.

"Wait, slow down Boom," Kat places her hands on Boom's chest, trying to calm him. "Now, what were you saying?"

"The Ranger Morpher that Cruger took," Boom begins, only this time slower. "It won't work for him! The Morpher is designed to work for only one particular genetic code!"

"Wait, are you telling me that you preprogrammed the Morpher?"

"Well, we were certain that Jack would take the position…"

"Blast," Kat groans as she slams her paws into the console. "Blast it! This cannot get any worse!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sounds of explosions rock the Academy grounds. Z darts out of the front of the Delta Base, leading a horde of the younger Cadet's out into the front of the building. Alongside her, is Isinia Cruger. She was still with the Supreme Commander's wife when the alarms started blaring. As she stops and turns around back toward the large Base, many more Cadets and Instructors hustle past her, putting distance between them and the Delta Base. At first they all thought it was a regular drill, but then when the Base began shaking violently and several loud explosions ringing throughout the building; that was all it took for them to realize that this was no drill.

"Officer Delgado," Lisa Teagle runs up to the Yellow Ranger as she leads another group from the building. "I've heard from several of the Cadet's that they have spotted several creatures within the Delta Base! From the descriptions, I've received; I think that they may be the same that escaped from the KO-35 Prison Colony!"

"This is just great," Z snarls. "Just absolutely perfect!"

"We can handle this," Lisa remarks. "We have trained for situations like this!"

"Maybe so, but these guys are serious contenders," Z exclaims as she reaches behind her to where her Morpher is strapped to her belt. "Assemble a squadron of Officers and arm them! Evacuate as many as you can! Me, I'm going to morph and go back inside!"

"Z, wait," Lisa grabs her arm. "Sam… is still inside."

"Wha," Z's eyes widen in fear before replacing it with determination. "Get Isinia to safety." Following throw with the morphing hand motion, Z brings her Morpher before her and activates the morphing sequence. "SPD Emergency! SPD 4, Yellow!"

Upon her morphing completion, Z darts back inside the Delta Base, pushing her way through the crowds of the younger, inexperienced Cadet's who are pushing their way out of the building. "Everyone outside, in an orderly fashion!" Her pleas go over deaf ears. The building continues to shake more violently as several more explosions' rock the building. From the outside, large pieces of metal and glass shatter against the ground as the explosions generated from the attackers cause the buildings foundation to rip apart. Beams fall from the ceiling above the crowd, and collapses on several, knocking them unconscious while at the same time, blocking the entrance keeping anyone from entering the front of the building, and from leaving it.

"Help those Cadets," Z yells over the noise. Many of them quickly assist in removing the debris off from the fallen Cadets, while Z removes her Deltamax Striker and places it into its laser mode. Once the injured Cadets are pulled free from the debris, Z fires upon the heap, clearing a path for them all to escape through. "Everyone, clear out!"

Another explosion rocks the compound once more. The ceiling above the bottom floor collapses once more and several softball sized silver balls drop into the room. Z immediately recognizes them as she turns her Striker in the direction of them. However she is too late to destroy them as a platoon of upgraded Krybots stand before her.

"This is bad," Z mutters somberly as the Krybots gather around her, poised to attack. "Really bad…"

_To be continued…_

* * *


	4. Episode 3: Returning pt2

**Episode 3: Returning pt.2**

Dark clouds begin to fill the sky above Newtech City as the attack upon the Delta Base commences. Traffic has already begun to back up the streets as emergency vehicles, fire trucks, ambulances and police cars, rush through the busy streets, rushing to get to the crisis area. Many cars are pulled over to the side, and their owners stare in shock, amazement, and fear at the sight before them several miles away. The Delta Base, which towers over many of the buildings in Newtech City, has always stood as a beckon of assurance that Space Patrol Delta will always be there to protect them.

That assurance is now in question, as the Delta Base seems to be ground zero of a terrorist attack.

A motorcyclist stands next to his red and white Harley Davidson upon a bridge, watching the scene from the distance. He has a matching helmet, covering his head and a large black visor sporting the front of it. He had seen the explosion and had pulled over to see just what had happened. He is not alone on the bridge; several other drivers had pulled over into the emergency lanes and exited out of their vehicles to watch the scene unfold.

"Oh my God…" a female voice whispers next to him. The cyclist looks in her direction slightly, her reflection casting onto his helmet's visor. "Could we be under another attack?"

"Can't be," a male with long shaggy brown hair stands next to her. "The news report the other night said that all known Troobian terrorists have been apprehended within our sector!"

"Well obviously someone or something is attacking the city," the woman screams; worry laced throughout her voice. "Oh my… I need to go get my children!"

The biker shuffles back to his bike, pushing his way through the crowd that has gathered alongside the towering bridge. As he sits upon his bike, he calls out over to the people. "You know its not real safe up here. If this is an attack, this bridge is defiantly going to be one of the first things taken out, to keep ground reinforcements from reaching the inner city."

The biker starts his bike and revs the engine. His back tire squeals on the concrete as he slams onto the gas. He takes off, darting between stopped cars on the bridge and moving ones as he continues onward to his own destination; to the same spot that all the police, medics and firemen are headed; to the Delta Base.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Walking side by side, Sinuku and Benaag walk calmly throughout one of the many halls of the Delta Base. The floor behind them is littered with bodies that belong to SPD Cadets and Officers, smoking from energy blasts. Not caring who or what is in their way, the two continue firing their weapons, destroying anything that can be destroyed or killed.

"Now this is fun," Sinuku chuckles as he fires his blaster upon a young female Cadet who is desperately trying to get away. The blast strikes her in the back, throwing her against the floor. "Being locked away for almost five years, I was worried that I would have lost my touch!"

"If this doesn't bring out Cruger, nothing will," Benaag remarks as he blasts a nearby wall, causing it to implode into the room. Cries of surprise and pain ring out, causing Benaag to chuckle evilly. "Ah, that is music to my ears."

"SPD! Freeze," a voice rings out behind them.

"Ah, look the kids have come out to play," Benaag chuckles as he and Sinuku turn around to face the newcomers.

"Ah Red Ranger, it appears that I don't have to go looking for you," Sinuku smirks. "You came right to me."

"What are you talking about," Sky retorts through his helmet as he brings his Delta Blasters up out of their holsters and aims them threateningly toward the two.

"I owe you for capturing me and sending me off to that lowly prison where I have sat for the past five years! A genius of my magnitude does not deserve such treatment!" Sinuku yells in rage as he clenches his hand tightly over his blade.

"Whatever," Sky retorts. "You murdering bastards deserve much worse than what you got!"

"Big words spoken from someone so small," Benaag retorts. "In the grade scheme of things, you Rangers are unimportant."

"So you say," Sophie frowns underneath her helmet. "How about putting your words where your mouth is!"

"You said it Sophie," Bridge remarks as he steps forward. "Rangers, SWAT mode!"

"SWAT Mode," Sky and Sophie repeat as they activate the SWAT upgrade command through their Morphers. Their Ranger suits flash with energy as the SWAT gear appears on their uniforms and their large laser cannons appear in their hands.

"Do you think that you're little toys matter to us," Benaag snarls. "Compared to us, you are nothing more than messily children!"

"You're all talk Benaag," Sky throws his comeback as he cocks his cannon and then points it toward the former general of the Troobian army. "You were captured once, you will be captured again!"

"Or so you think," Benaag laughs. "NOW MIRLOC!"

Mirloc teleports before the three Rangers and quickly grabs the Blue Ranger. Bridge has no time to react as Mirloc smirks at him before teleporting the two away, out of the hallway.

"WHAT! No Bridge!" Sky yells. It only took him a second to realize what had happened; it's obvious the criminals don't know that they have been promoted for if they did, Mirloc would have surely came after him as the Red Ranger! Now Sinuku's earlier comments now make more sense, Sinuku believed that he was talking to Jack! And if Sinuku had thought that, then Mirloc still believes Sky Tate to be the Blue Ranger.

"Where is Mirloc taking him," Sky brings his rifle upward quickly and aims at Benaag's head. "Where!"

"Wherever it's most desirable for him to carry out his revenge," Sinuku remarks as he thrusts his right hand forward, toward Sky. Sparks fly off of the Red Ranger's chest as he is thrown back up against the wall. "Same goes for me as well Red Ranger!"

Sinuku wastes no time in rushing forward Sky. Using the slight second that Sky was disoriented from the unseen, but obviously felt attack, Sinuku presses the attack and slams the Red Ranger hard in the chest, sending him flying back down the hall.

"Sky!" Sophie yells as she turns to go assist her Squad leader, but before she can, Benaag creeps up behind her and strikes her backside with his mechanical claw. The first ever female SPD Green Ranger falls to her knees. Using her database on every hand to hand combat style of karate ever invented Sophie summons a data file which she believes will prove beneficial in combat.

Sophie flips and extends her feet into Benaag's gut, pushing the general back some, earning a few more feet between the two.

"Well now, If I recall correctly, the Green Ranger was a male last time around," Benaag finally notices the anatomically differences from what he can recall about the Green Ranger in their previous encounter. "Don't think that I will go easy on you."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Sophie remarks as she prepares to charge Benaag.

Sky uses his rifle to block Sinuku's sword from striking him. Sinuku is relentless with his strikes, burning his energy rather quickly with his attacks. Obviously his anger has clouded his judgment and causes him to leave many openings for Sky to press an attack. Sky waits for the right moment before butting Sinuku in the ribs with the butt end of his rifle.

As Sinuku leans forward, grasping his chest in pain, Sky turns around and brings his right leg up in the air. He brings his foot down harshly onto Sinuku's head, slamming the evil alien into the floor. Not allowing him to catch a breather, Sky turns his rifle onto Sinuku and unleashes a stream of energy onto his back; Sinuku screams in agony.

"Curse you Red Ranger!" Sinuku groans once the beams of energy stop. "Nothings going to stop me from having my revenge against you! And once I am finished with you, I'm going after Rheas!"

Rheas was once Sinuku's partner, before Sinuku had fallen for the embrace of the Troobian Empire. She had developed a device that Sinuku had plan to present to Gruumm, to prove his allegiance to the Magnificence and Gruumm, which would aid Gruumm in his conquest over Earth. But in order to get the device, he needed its location from Rheas. His plans were thwarted by the Red Ranger; Jack Landors at the time, who had taken a fancy to the pretty Indian doctor.

"Threatening the lives of a civilian huh," Sky plants a foot on the fallen alien's backside. "Just something else to add to your already growing list of criminal activity! Oh, and just to let you know, I'm not the Red Ranger that placed you in prison before, but you can be assure that I will be the one throwing you in the slammer this time!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Blue Ranger materializes and falls onto the rood of the Delta Base. He quickly gets up to his feet and draws his rifle, looking for his adversary. Knowing that Mirloc travels through reflective surfaces, Bridge begins shooting out everything that can generate a reflection on top of the Base; that being mainly the windows.

All it took was a few seconds to shatter the windows, but Bridge did not take into account that his Ranger visor is a reflecting device as well. Mirloc emerges from his visor and plants his feet under Bridge's neck, snapping his neck back painfully. Bridge's rifle is tossed over the side of the building due to the blow.

Groaning, the Blue Ranger pushes himself up to his feet. He looks around, trying to find Mirloc, who he hears laughing around him.

"So good to see you again Mister Tate," Mirloc's voice bounces around Bridge. Bridge expands his psychic senses out, trying to locate Mirloc and predict his next move, but somehow Mirloc is deflecting his psychic powers.

"Tate? But my name is not Tate," Bridge remarks as he continues to look around the area.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself these days, the outcome will still be the same." Mirloc laughs as he appears from behind on of the antennas as he opens his chest reflectors and blasts energy outward. Bridge sees Mirloc's plan of attack fully in his mind now as he jumps aside to avoid being captured in Mirloc's pocket dimension.

_I need to stall him long enough for me to get a good lock on his aura_, Bridge decides and he dives behind a large satellite receiver. _Sky was right about these goons wanting revenge against those that imprisoned them! And Mirloc, he must think that I am Sky!_

"Come out; come out wherever you are Blue Ranger! I know you must be dieing to be reunited with your father…. Bwahhhaaaahhahaa!" Mirloc tosses his head back and laughs.

"That was cold-blooded," Bridge frowns. Bridge loves his own parent's dearly and even through it has been a good few weeks since he last spoke with them, he still misses them dearly. He can only imagine how Sky must feel, whose only living relative is his mother, who has been against Sky becoming the Red Ranger ever since his father died.

Bridge knows that the only way he can get a successful reading of Mirloc's mind would be for him to de-morph. He learned early on as a Ranger than morphing does grant an individual with superior strength and speed, much like how Bridge lifted that car once when he was convinced that the alien T-Top was being framed for crimes he didn't commit. But these gifts also come with a price, his natural gifts; mainly his psychic powers are neutralized to a degree. Jack couldn't phase through objects as Red Ranger, Sky couldn't generate shields, Sydney couldn't absorb properties from stones and Z couldn't replicate. It was a side affect from there power being generated through their Morphers from the Morphing Grid. However, mental powers are a whole other ball-game, and Bridge's powers, through weakened, were never truly neutralized while morphed; which always seemed to give him an edge over any opponent he has ever faced off against.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Bridge deactivates his Morpher and de-morphs. He peers around the satellite and quickly retracts his head as Mirloc fires at him.

_Okay, he didn't see my face. That's good_, Bridge assures himself. _Once I read his aura, I'll morph back into the Blue Ranger and keep him occupied. I wonder how the others are doing?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Krybot's wasted no time in ganging up on the Yellow Ranger. Z is immediately overwhelmed from the incredible numbers of the Krybots. The soulless machines leap on top of her, pinning her down to the floor. Rolling with the impact, Z quickly throws her right leg upward, kicking the Krybot directly on top of her between its legs. The force and unbalanced from where it was, sends it flying directly over her head. Rolling onto her back and flipping back onto her feet, Z rushes forward, her Deltamax Striker slashing away at the machines.

As Z plows her way through the crowd of robots, it seems that more seem to reappear to take the place of those that had fallen. For every one she strikes down, two more appear to replace the fallen one. Z herself is not the only target either; other Cadet's and Officer's that make their way down the staircase to the bottom level of the Delta Base come face to face with the same problem she is faced with; overwhelming odds.

"Where," Z slashes one across the chest. "Did," she leaps in the air and strikes down the middle of another one. "You," as Z lands on the floor, she delivers a leg sweep to the closest Krybots nearest her, bringing them down to the tile floor. "Creeps," Z grabs onto the shoulder-blade of a Krybot that had placed its attention onto a downed, injured Cadet and tosses it into several of its robotic brothers. "Come from?"

"There are so many," a female Cadet yells as she draws her blaster out and fires onto several approaching Krybots. "They just keep re-spawning!"

"Keep firing," Z repeats shocked as the word registers. "If these are like the Krybot of old they should…"

Z is unable to finish her sentence as an energy blast strikes from behind. She rolls onto the floor several feet away from where she had original stood. She pushes herself up off the floor and looks in the direction from which she was attacked. Standing amidst of the smoke from the burning debris, a figure emerges. Unlike the other Krybots, this Krybot is colored a dark red, and although its head resembles the Orangehead model, this version only sports one eye in the middle of its spiked head.

"What the hell are you," Z spats out as she slowly proceeds to stand to her feet.

"_Crimsonhead_," the machine speaks in a dark, monotone voice. The machine throws his right hand out, and a shockwave blows Z and the other Cadet's that were battling the other normal Krybots, off their feet. Knowing that the morphed Yellow Ranger poses the most threat at the moment, the Krybots quickly grab onto Z's arms and restrain her.

The Crimsonhead chuckles sinisterly as the large orb that acts as its eye begins to glow. The machine is charging its primary weapon. "Prepare to meet your maker, Ranger…"

The roaring sound of an engine fills the room as a shadow appears behind the Crimsonhead. Glass shatters from the large window around the entrance of the Delta Base as a motorcycle crashing through. The front tire of the bike skids across the Crimsonhead's skull, causing the machine's energy blast to disintegrate several of its robotic companions. Moving faster than the eye can see, the driver of the bike leaps up off his seat and delivers a heel kick into the chest of a Krybot, sending it flying toward the three that were holding Z down. Z ducks her head, as the Krybot flies overhead, crashing into her captors. Z hits the ground and rolls away, as the cyclist hops back on his seat.

The bike lands on the tiled floor, and its back tire skids as the biker applies the breaks. He swings the bike around in a twirl as he quickly leaps off the bike again, this time on the opposite side. Using his strength, and the leverage from the bike, he is able to swing the motorcycle around slightly before releasing it onto a crowd of the Krybots. The machines fall to the floor as the weight from the bike crushes them underneath.

Z quickly regains her bearings as she stands to her feet. She darts forward and grabs her Deltamax Striker off the floor before standing back to back with the new arrival. "Thanks for the assist! That was a pretty sweet entrance there!"

"Heh, I always try to make an entrance," the biker responds.

Z's eyes widen as she instantly recognizes the voice behind the helmet. She takes a quick moment to take in his form. He is standing in a fighting stance that she immediately recognizes as the one she saw Sam training in the night before. There is only one other person in the city who fights in Juu Kun Do and that person is…

"Jack," Z yells. "It's you!"

"The one and only," Jack unclasps his helmet and removes it. A Krybot charges toward the two, but before he can get close enough to cause harm, Jack thrusts his arm out and slams his helmet into the Krybot's head. The machine looses its footing and falls backwards while it is still skidding forward. Jack brings his elbow down quickly, smashing the Krybot's chest in. "I decided to take the Commander's offer! Guess I choose the right day to make my big comeback, huh?"

"You can say that again," Z remarks as she transforms her Striker into its blaster mode and fires upon several Krybot's who were inching forward.

"What the hell are Krybot's doing here," Jack quickly returns to his defensive stance. "I thought that the production plant that developed these jokers was destroyed after you pried the information from Broodwing!"

"Your guess is good as mine bro," Z remarks as she and Jack duck from a Krybot firing its laser pistol. The wall behind the two explodes, almost causing them to loose their footing. Jack grabs a thin metal rod from off the floor and throws it at the Krybot. The rod slams into the robot and it falls backwards.

"Bull's-eye," Jack grins at her. "Like old times, huh girl?"

"Sure," Z grins back at him underneath her helmet. "You be careful Jack, you don't have the protection of a Morpher anymore!"

"I won't need it," Jack smirks. "I'll handle these bots; you go do what you gotta do!"

"Are you sure," Z asks worried.

"I got this," Jack tells her.

"Okay then," Z stands upright. "SPD, S.W.A.T. mode!"

Now armed with her S.W.A.T. gear, Z blasts through the crowd of Krybots before her, as the remaining ones gather around Jack. Z heads toward the staircase, knowing that since the major of the explosions she seen and heard earlier was coming from above; there lies the source of the problem.

Seeing that she had safely made it to the staircase, Jack Landors turns his attention back to the droids surrounding him. He lowers himself into a combative stance, and waits for the minion's circling him to pounce. Once upon a time, he never considered himself a hero. He stole from the rich to give to the poor. While on the streets, many of the city's denizens had pronounced him a hero, he had shunned away that title. He was no hero. He was just a man, trying to do a little good in such a corrupt world. Even when he was the Red Ranger for that exciting year, he told himself that he was not a hero. After all, heroes accept their fate no matter what; even if that fate is forced upon them like the rank of Red Ranger was to him.

The Crimsonhead stands to its feet. It shakes its head slightly, as if clearing all the errors that the bike's wheel had triggered within its processor. It glares at Jack once it gathers its bearings. "You… will pay for that human!"

"Whatever bobble-head," Jack waves his fingers at the robots gathering around the Crimsonhead in its defense. "Come get some!"

"Don't mind if I do," the machine growls as it leaps forward and thrusts its legs outward, striking Jack in the chest. Jack is thrown against the energy burned admittance desk. He lifts himself up by his arms and kicks forward, planting each of his feet into the chest of a Krybot. The robot is tossed backwards and falls onto several of its metal brethren. Littered across the floor beneath their feet lay other fallen Krybots.

Grabbing onto a stray blaster laying on the floor, Jack fires it upon the remaining normal Krybots. One hidden Krybot leaps over the table in front of Jack and kicks the blaster out of his grip. Jack grabs the Krybot by the arm and twists it, causing the robot to lean forward.

"I'll give you creeps this," Jack grabs the Krybot by the shoulder and quickly turns his opponent around. Jack places his right hand under the chin of the android and quickly jerks the Krybot's head to the side, snapping it. "You are persistent!"

"And you are obsolete human," the Crimsonhead states from where he stands, several feet away as his lower modeled Krybot underlings continue to press their numbers against Jack. "You are not even a Power Ranger, and yet you think you can stand up to my might?"

"I'd like to think so," Jack brings his fists upward. "I use to bash Bluehead and Orangehead Krybots heads in all the time when I was an active Ranger!"

"I am the latest Model in a long line of Krybot designs," Crimsonhead states. "I am far superior to any that you have ever faced!"

"Whatever tin-can," Jack rolls his eyes. "If anything, you have a superior ego, I'll give you that much!"

The Krybot leaps toward Jack its arms outstretched as if reaching for the humans neck. Jack allows himself to fall backwards as the Krybot sails over him. Jack lifts his right leg outward and slams his heel into the Krybot's abdomen. The force of the blow tosses the machine over Jack and out through the nearest window. Glass shatters and sends fragments sailing all over the grass as the Krybot lands roughly on its side. Jack flips out through the window and lands on the grass, several feet away from the Crimsonhead.

"You… are an annoyance," Crimsonhead howls as it stands to its feet. It begins to charge its particle beam in its single eye, and once it has summoned enough power, it thrusts its neck forward as it unleashes the energy from it. Jack leaps aside, dodging the explosion that followed the impact of the energy blast. Dirt and chucks of cement are tossed in the air. Jack quickly gets to his feet and shrugs out of his now torn jacket.

"Okay, now I'm pissed," Jack snarls as he raises his fists. The Krybot rushes forward and throws several punches toward Jack's head, but Jack expertly evades each blow. Jack shoves his weight onto the Krybot and shoves him down onto the ground. Sitting on its chest, Jack begins wailing alongside the Krybot's head; cracking its single optic.

"BLAST YOU HUMAN," the Crimsonhead wails as it shoves Jack away. The braided haired man rolls away and quickly gets back up on his feet.

"Let's see you try to use that laser again buddy," Jack drops into his Jeet Kun Do fighting stance.

"I'm going to kill you," Crimsonhead retorts as sparks begin to fly off its damaged optic sensor. "Kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you…"

The robot begins lashing out in every direction, trying to strike its opponent. Jack comes to a realization that the machine is fighting blind, as its swipes and slashes are no where near him. Knowing that the Krybot is defeated, Jack stands upright. "It's over. You have lost. Surrender yourself."

Zoning in on Jack's voice, the Crimsonhead leaps toward him. "Surrender… THIS!"

Dodging the Krybots punch, Jack side steps the machine and throws a fist toward the back of its head. Just seconds before Jack's fist makes impact, the former Red Ranger uses his genetic power and phases his hand right into the skull of the robot and. The machine stops once Jack solidifies his hand.

"Game over," Jack states simply as he jerks his fist from out of the Krybot's head. Circuits and sparks erupt from the opening as well as an oil line. Nuts and bolts fly out of the opening and wires spill outward. Jack opens his hand and drops the machine's CPU to the floor. The Crimsonhead falls to its knees and then falls forward. The rest of its metallic skull shatters against the floor then it lays motionless.

"If you are supposed to be the latest model, I hope whoever bought your design kept the receipt."

Jack walks over to where his bike lays and he sits it up. Other than a few scratches in the paint from where he crashed it through the window and threw it into the Krybots, it is undamaged for the most part. He releases its kickstand, and leaves it next to a wall.

"Gotta find the other Rangers," Jack retorts as he turns and takes off toward the staircase in which Z had disappeared into earlier.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sydney morphed as the Pink Ranger, dashes back through the somewhat empty halls, looking for intruders. Once Kat and Boom had gotten the communications up and running once again, she was alerted to the situation. After making sure that the Supreme Commander's wife was secure, Syd summoned R.I.C. and the robotic dog began running throughout the base, shooting hydrant fluid onto fires, extinguishing what flames it could. Syd lead the Fire Fighters in, with their equipment so they could get to work on putting out fires. Summoning her SWAT gear, Syd began looking for Z, but stops to instruct several fleeing Cadets on which proper exit to take to get out of the building.

"Ma'am, there are still some people trapped on the eighth level," one of the younger Cadets tells her. "Officer Delgado is doing what she can to help!"

"The eighth floor you said," Sydney asks once more.

"Yes Ma'am," the Cadet's ring out simultaneously.

"Okay then, get out and get to safety! Help those that you can!" Syd yells back as she descends up the stairs. She darts up several floors before reaching the eight floor where she spots an un-morphed Z, actually, several Z's helping Cadets get from under debris. "Z," Syd yells as she rushes over to one of the Z's, not knowing which Z is the original. Lucky for her, the Z she chose to run to is the original Z. With dirt smudged on her face, Z helps a younger female Cadet stand to her feet.

"We have to get the rest of these kids out of here," Z tells her.

"What about the intruders," Syd asks her.

"Sophie, Bridge and Sky can handle those creeps for the time being; right now our concern is getting the entire remaining Cadet's to safety! I think that is everyone from in there," Z tells her. "I couldn't find anyone else!"

"No…," the young Asian girl coughs. She had awoken and heard the last of Z's sentence. "Sam… Sam is in there… "

"What," Z's eyes widen as she rushes up to the two Cadets. "Sam is still in there?"

"A frame… hit him in the head… knocked him out," the girl begins coughing violently again. "He… Sam's in trouble!"

"I'll get him," a confiendent male voice speaks behind the two Rangers. Z and Sydney turn around to face Jack, who is standing behind them.

"JACK," Sydney yells in surprise. "Wha… what are you doing here?"

"Tell ya later," Jack remarks. "First things first, I gotta save Sam!"

"Jack no, you don't have the protection of a Morpher," Z grabs onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Jack removes her hand from his shoulder. "I got this." Jack winks at her before turning around and dashing back toward the flames which separate the collapsed room from the practically now empty hallway. Wasting no time, Jack leaps into the pit of flames, and thanks to his powers, the flames pass right by him and any gagged piece of metal passes right through him, thanks to his ability to phase through physical objects.

Allowing his body to solidify, Jack pounces off of a wall and flips over several turned desks, looking for a down ceiling frame with anyone buried underneath it. To his disadvantage, there are several structures to which the girl described that are down and are on flames. Jack immediately begins checking under each one. After the third try, Jack finds the support beam that Sam is trapped under.

Jack places his hands on the beam and instantly jerks back; the frame is scalding hot but it did not burn him. He jumped merely in surprise. Luckily for Sam, there are several lays of bricks lying on top of him, keeping him from being burned.

It only takes Jack a second to decide what the best course of action is in order to safely save Sam from the predicament that he is trapped under. Jack grabs onto Sam's shoulders and Jack forces his will, his powers onto Sam and phases the young teen from underneath the bricks and poles. The boy is unconscious, thanks to a very nasty blow to the head, which can be seen swelling on the side of his face.

Jack hoists the young man up with one hand and swings the crumbled unconscious form over his left shoulder, making sure that Sam is secure in his grasp for the time being.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll get out of this," Jack tells him, despite knowing that Sam didn't hear him.

Jack can feel the heat creeping through his clothing. The ends of his dreads begin to frizzle as the heat begins to burn them. The sounds of Cadet's and nearby SPD instructors can be heard, yelling at him in a panic, urging him to hurry from the opposite side of the room.

However, before he can act, the walls around him explode, sending the brightly colored orange flames onto him and Sam. And immediately following that, the ceiling caves in. From outside the room, Z, Syd and several other uninjured Cadets' shield their eyes.

"My God…" a Cadet gasps. "There was… is… no way… no one could have survived that."

"No one," Z smirks as she sees a large figure walk through the flames and debris. "No one except for Jack." As it grows near, the figure can be seen more clearly, despite him still amidst the hot blazing flames. The flames seem to slide away from the figure as it reaches the entrance of the room, as if making way for a king. Sam is flung over the shoulder of his rescuer, whose own clothes appear to be covered in smut.

"Jack," Z is quick to be at his side, waiting for Jack to completely emerge from the flames with Sam in tow. The two appear to be completely unharmed from the smoldering hot flames that would have burned any other person alive in seconds. She is stunned, for she had seen something that was impossible in her eyes, yet she cannot deny what she saw. "Jack… how… how did…"

"I don't believe it" Syd gasps, a large grin sporting on her face. However, her expression of joy cannot be seen by her fellow Ranger, for she is still morphed. A large sigh escapes her; she rests her hand on her heart. "I thought for sure that they were goners!"

"Jack," Z looks up at his in awe. "You… the fire… it seemed to move out of your way…"

"Luck I guess," Jack shifts Sam over his other shoulder. "Okay crew, let's get out of here!"

Jack, Z, Syd and the other Cadets all break out into a quick sprint, heading toward the exit of the Delta Base. Running opposite them are firefighters, already on the job of putting out the fire with their water hoses. Once outside the Delta Base, medic's immediately rush up to the Cadet's and the civilian, offering medical attention. Jack lays Sam down onto a stretcher and steps back, refusing any medical attention. "I'm not done yet," Jack tells one of them. "There are still people that need my help!"

"Is he going to be okay," Z immediately asks the doctor who is busy checking Sam for injuries. Sam is very dear to her, and she can't bare the thought that he may be seriously injured.

"Aside from this lump on his forehead I can't tell," the alien doctor replies. It blinks its four eyes up at her. "We'll have to run a CAT-scan to make sure."

"Do it," Z orders as she stands back, allowing the medic's to place his stretcher into the ambulance. Several ambulances can be seen pulling out as well as pulling in to pick up more Cadets', professors or scientists that may have been injured in the explosion.

"_Rangers_," Kat's voice breaks through Sydney's Morpher. The Pink Ranger reaches down and presses a button on her Morpher which is secured on her SWAT chest armor.

"Cadet Drew here," Syd remarks. "What's the situation Commander?"

"_Rangers Red, Blue and Green are currently engaged in combat, quickly you must join them_!"

"Consider it done," Z remarks. She brings her Morpher before her and presses the activation button. "SPD Emergency! SPD four! Yellow!"

After transforming back into the Yellow Ranger, Z activates her SWAT mode and turns back to Jack. "You might want to stand back Jack, we'll take it from here!"

Not giving Jack a chance to retaliate, Z and Sydney turn and rush back inside the Delta Base, following Sophie, Bridge and Sky's signal's through their helmets. Jack frowns for a second and looks back at the Cadet's that he had helped rescue earlier. His eyes trail from face to face, some faces he recognizes from his time as Red Ranger, other's he don't. Then his eyes come to rest on the unconscious form of Samuel Bennett, aka, young Sam.

His eyes harden as he turns and runs back inside the Delta Base, despite the protests from the Fire Fighters and high ranking SPD personal who had helped with the evacuations.

Once upon a time, he never considered himself a hero. He stole from the rich to give to the poor. While on the streets, many of the city's denizens had pronounced him a hero, he had shunned away that title. He was no hero. He was just a man, trying to do a little good in such a corrupt world. Even when he was the Red Ranger for that exciting year, he told himself that he was not a hero. After all, heroes accept their fate no matter what; even if that fate is forced upon them like the rank of Red Ranger was to him.

Even now, as the adrenaline pumps like mad through his veins, he tells himself that he is crazy, running into an obvious fight between two powers; mainly the forces of evil and good. When he handed his Morpher over to the Commander five years ago, that was supposed to be the end of his Rangering career. But then again, if he truly felt that was the end, why would he have returned back here today, to accept Kat's offer in becoming her new Ranger?

At one time, he had vowed that he would never morph again to do combat, to never let another distraction pull him away from what needs to be done. He had thought that what he has spent the past five years doing is what he was needed to do. And even though he doesn't regret not one second of helping Ally and Piggy develop their Mission program to help homeless children, Jack finally realizes where he truly belongs and what he should be doing. And even though he no longer is the Red Ranger and currently has no Power Morpher to morph, he know realizes that from now to his dieing breath, he will always be…

A Power Ranger. And nothing gets to be bigger than that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even through her reflexes are far more superior to anything organic, Sophie is having a time in simply defending herself against Benaag. At first she thought that she had the upper hand, but obviously she was fed false information from the start of the fight; his years in captivity has not slowed Benaag any.

The evil space alien had given her false confidence as he allowed her to beat upon him for several minutes before he turned the tide on the Green Ranger. Benaag swipes her across her mid-section with his blade, causing sparks to fly off her injured form as she collapses down onto the floor.

"You sure are a touch little thing, I give you that much," Benaag chuckles as his arm blade slides back into his arm and a laser cannon replaces it.

"I will beat you," Sophie tries to convince herself. Her internal sensors are telling her that she is close to overheating her mechanical parts, which could prove to be fatal. Benaag sure did not take it easy on her. There are cuts all over her Ranger suit showing what passes as human skin underneath and her visor is cracked.

"You tried, and you failed miserly," Benaag cackles as he aims his blaster down toward the back of her head. "I have to commend Doggie Cruger, his Cadets fight to the very end."

Before he can charge his blaster which will send the fatal blast to Sophie, movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention. Benaag stomps his foot on Sophie's back as he turns and comes face to face with his adversary, Anubis Cruger.

"Ah, Doggie, I was wondering when you were going to show your muzzle," Benaag smirks. "Come to rescue your Cadet have you?"

"Back away Benaag," Anubis warms. "This is between you and me. Always has been, always will be."

"Ah, but that is the joy of it all Cruger, this is not between you and me, not fully this time. Even though I want nothing more than your demise, this time I am getting paid for it."

"Paid," Anubis eyes narrow.

"Yes, paid," Benaag repeats. "The galaxy is about to become a much more dangerous place Doggie. My new master will make sure of that."

"So our theories were correct, you have an accomplice," Cruger clutches the Ranger Morpher in his hand. "Who is it?"

"Well since you are going to die anyway," Benaag begins. "Why not tell you? My new master is Vile Revolto."

"Master Vile," Anubis eyes widen upon hearing the name. Once upon a time he was the vilest villain throughout the universe. Upon Dark Spector coming into power, Vile stepped down, wanting nothing more than to keep the peace between the two empires. "It makes sense, despite the fact that he has kept his nose clean the past thirty years."

"Or so you think," Benaag retorts. "The master has been up to his neck in criminal activity, you just don't know. Many of your unexplained police reports more than likely have ties to Master Vile in one form or another."

"Thanks for telling me. Once I defeat you, we will begin our mission in apprehending Master Vile!" Anubis vows as he makes a fist and shakes it at Benaag.

"So confident in yourself aren't you," Benaag growls.

"Remember our last encounter Benaag," Anubis asks, smirking. "I walked away victorious. The strength of goodness will always overpower the evil!"

Anubis and Benaag was no more time with words as the two combatants charge each other. Despite the fact that Benaag yields a weapon, Anubis is positive that he can prove to be a worthy adversary against his old enemy. He had left his Shadow Saber back in his office at Galaxy Command.

Benaag swipes his blade close to Anubis' head, but the large alien dog easily avoids the attack and knees Benaag in the stomach. He then turns around quickly and backhands Benaag across the face, causing the villain to loose his footing.

"Prison has made you weak Benaag," Anubis remarks.

"Be careful Commander…" Sophie groans as she pushes herself up on her knees. "He is… much… stronger… than he appears…"

Anubis nods, turning his attention back to Benaag. Back when Jack was the Red Ranger, Sky was considered the strongest on the team; yet when Sky took over the position of Red Ranger after Jack had left and Sophie was given the Green Ranger morpher, Sophie had surprised them all by being stronger than Sky, due to her advantage of being a cyborg. If Benaag could take down the strongest member of the B-Squad, then Anubis should trend carefully.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden Doggie Cruger," Benaag chuckles. "Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps you are worried over the safety of your little toy? If so, let me remedy the situation."

Benaag's cybernetic arm switches back to its laser cannon mode faster than the blink of an eye and he aims it toward the injured Green Ranger. Benaag fires his cannon and a powerful beam of energy streaks out across the room toward her. It strikes her and sends her up against the wall. Her morphing power begins to flux as her Ranger form starts to become transparent. Once her Morpher gives out; she de-morphs.

"Benaag," Anubis screams in rage as he takes in her appearance. "She was already beaten! What is honor in striking a downed opponent?"

"Keeps them from coming back and trying to contain me," Benaag laughs. "I have to cover all my tracks."

"Cover this," Anubis brings the new Ranger Morpher before him and revs the lever to activation the Morphing sequence. "SPD, Emergency!"

However, unexpectedly, nothing happens. Anubis looks down at the Morpher in surprise. "What? What happened?"

Benaag laughs once again as he charges his arm cannon. "What a treat this is! Doggie Cruger unarmed and unprotected!"

Anubis looks around him, trying to survey the situation. His side-blaster isn't powerful enough to take on Benaag's arm-cannon and he has no sword to deflect the energy blast. He is indeed, powerless. However, Benaag has yet to notice that Sophie's SWAT rifle is still on the floor, not to far away. Just because she lost the protection of being morphed doesn't mean that the weapons are powerless.

"I may be unarmed, but I am far from being defeated," Anubis announces as he drops into a fighting stance which surprises Benaag; he had not thought that Anubis would be so daring. He fires his cannon, which Anubis leaps forward and rolls underneath the energy blast. He rolls over to where Sophie's SWAT rifle was at and quickly raises, cocking it as he does so. Benaag quickly turns and takes aim, and the two warriors fire their weapons at the same time.

Time comes to a stop as the two stare at each other. Another few moments pass before Anubis hunches forward and drops' the SWAT rifle to the floor. The large alien dog falls to his knees, his chest smoking from the blast that he took full on, unprotected. His blue chest can be seen through the hole on his shirt that Benaag's blast made when it struck him.

He falls forward but catches himself from falling onto his face. His breathing is ragged, as he struggles to stay conscious. It has been a long time since he has been struck in combat without the protection of being morphed. He reaches for the Morpher that he dropped after Benaag's attack had struck him, hoping that if he tried it again, maybe this time he can use it to morph.

Benaag chuckles as he kicks the Morpher out of Anubis reach, sending it sliding across the tiled floor. He then kicks Anubis in the chest, in the spot where he had blasted him. The large canine falls onto his back, looking at his adversary straight in the eye as Benaag transforms his arm-blaster into its claw-blade mode and holds it under Anubis' next.

"You have no idea how long I dreamed of this Doggie," Benaag snickers. "To have you lying before me; defeated. I should have finished you on Sirius years ago, but Gruumm wanted to play his games!"

Anubis coughs, a small trickle of blood running out of his muzzle. His mind wonders back to his wife; hopefully she will be protected after he is gone. There was so much that he wanted to do with her; they have only had five years together after he rescued her from Gruumm's clutches. He had enjoyed the past five years immensely and he will always cherish the time they had together again. He had hopped to live to his dieing days alongside her, but if this is what fate has in store for him, then bring it. "Just… just finish it…"

"Don't mind if I do," Benaag raises his blade, prepared to strike. "I would say that it has been fun, but then I'd be telling a lie."

Benaag thrusts his blade forward, his aim directed toward Anubis' neck, but before his blade can pierce skin, an metal pipe is thrown and intercepts Benaag's blade, causing Benaag to loose his concentration as he falls forward losing his footing. Benaag's arm blade stabs the tiled floor next to Anubis' head. Anubis releases a sigh of relief, but wastes no time in swinging his legs upward, kicking Benaag in the back, sending Benaag to the floor; breaking off his blade in the process.

The person who had thrown the pipe reaches down and picks up the Morpher. Two stripes can be seen on the backside of the black Morpher, the colors are _Red_ and _Orange_. Underneath the SPD handle, the words _Fire Squad_ can be seen engraved onto it in bright gold lettering.

"Who dared interfere with my rightful kill," Benaag roars as he stands to his feet. Holding his chest, Anubis crawls close to the wall next to the downed Green Ranger, and props up against it, counting his blessings. Fate has decided to give him a break after all. He turns his attention back to their mystery guest; the one who just saved his life. The sight before him makes him smile.

Jack Landors brings the Fire Squad Morpher before him and smiles. "That would be me buddy."

"Benaag, allow me to introduce you to Jack Landors, the original Red B-Squad Ranger. The man who is going to take you down." Cruger tries to grin but only grimaces in pain.

"What, him," Benaag snorts. "Don't make me laugh!"

"I don't recall saying anything funny," the cornrow haired man retorts as he holds the Fire Squad Morpher before him, his finger lightly pressing the Red button on top of the Morpher. "This is the only chance I am giving you; give up and turn yourself in!"

"Never," Benaag screams in rage.

"Your loss then," Jack smirks as he straps the device onto his wrist. He pulls the lever up and revs it three times before clamping it back down onto its side; activating the morphing sequence. "SPD, Emergency!"

He feels the familiar surge of energy begin to flow through his body. A red glow of energy forms around his body with a tint of orange, almost as if his body have caught on fire. Jack does a back flip and lands with his arms stretched out, his right knee touching the floor, as the bright energy seems to temporary blind Benaag and Anubis as the transformation is complete.

When Benaag's sight returns second later, a Ranger clad in black stands before him. The body of the Ranger is black with a Red helmet with small traces of orange on the edges. The helmet bears shape to a flame of fire. The Ranger has red shoulder pads as well red metal arm pads. His boots are also red and running down his chest and onto his legs is a stripe, separated into two colors, red and orange. The elbow pads are in the shape of a flame much like his helmet. And as if his suit was designed like a trench coat, the tail end flaps behind him.

On his chest stands the symbol of fire. Jack squeezes his fists together, flexing his arms, as he allows his body to adjust to the incredible power that he has been granted. Deny it as much as he wants, Jack knows that this is one of the few things that has been missing in his life.

"Now, who wants some?" Jack taunts Benaag as he slowly begins to walk toward the former Troobian general.

"What… what are you," Benaag stutters in slight worry. He can feel the energy radiating off the Ranger before him.

"I guess you can call me… the **Magma Ranger**." Jack smirks underneath his helmet. On each side of his leg rests two blasters, designed much like his old Delta Blasters, only much larger. Jack's palms itch to use them, after all, as Red Ranger, his primary weapons was his blasters, but if he wants to continue intimidating Benaag, he decides to wait to use them.

"You don't scare me," Benaag replies as he begins summoning energy into his arm-cannon again, after switching its mode back to gun mode. Anubis words ring in his ears; could this man take him down? Before he morphed Benaag saw how good of shape he was in.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jack flexes his fingers. "But if you are not, then what do you say we go ahead and get this party started."

The Magma Ranger charges Benaag. Before Benaag can raise his blaster, the Ranger is before him and smashes his right elbow directly onto Benaag's face. Benaag is more cybernetic than anything, so the blow places an indention onto his face.

Benaag grasps his face with his hand in shock, as he realizes that he has lost visual in one of his eyes. After every punch and throw and kick he delivered to the Green Ranger, one blow from this… Magma Ranger did this to him! Even the injured Anubis looks surprised.

_Just how powerful is this Morpher… or is it even the power? Could this be of Jack's own doing?_ Anubis wonders. He looks down at Sophie's unmoving form and notices that even though she is an android, she appears lifeless. Not knowing which parts of her is mechanical or not, he still checks her neck for a pulse. He sighs in sadness, after realizing that he cannot find one.

"Jack, you are authorized to use whatever force necessary to apprehend Benaag," Anubis looks over to the new Ranger before him. "He has killed Sophie as well as other Cadet's within the Base!"

Jack reaches for his Delta Blasters and aims them at Benaag in anger. Although he had never got the chance to actually get to know her, she was still a living being, Ranger or not. "You hear that you piece of trash! You're gonna pay for killing those Cadet's!"

"That was my intention," Benaag removes his hand off his face and glares at Jack in disdain. "To get rid of all threats that could prevent my master from conquering Earth!"

"Gruumm? When did he escape?" Jack asks the Supreme Commander, never taking his eyes off of Benaag.

"Not Gruumm, someone far more dangerous," Anubis pushes himself up on his feet, still leaning on the wall, grasping his chest. "A dark wizard known as Master Vile."

"Doesn't matter what happens," Benaag yells. "Even if I do fall, Master Vile will have this planet one way or another! His plan is flawless! And if I do fall, my comrades Sinuku and Mirloc will still fight!"

"Thanks for giving me the names of the other's," Jack combines his two blasters together and charges his new laser rifle. "This is for Sophie!"

Jack pulls the trigger and unleashes its energy onto the former Troobian general. Benaag is embraced by the pouring hot energy and he begins screaming in agony as the energy pours through every pore. In the past, such an attack would take the enemy down so that he can be contained. However, Benaag is past that point of forgiveness especially after killing Sophie.

However, Jack releases the trigger, not taking Benaag's life. The alien falls to the floor unconscious. Jack grabs his Morpher from behind him and flips the flap, about to judge Benaag.

"You are under arrest for the murder of B-Squad Officer Green Ranger and damage to the Delta Base."

Jack's Morpher flashes the guilty sign and a beam of energy flies out of the device, striking Benaag. The monster is shrunk and placed into a containment card. The Magma Ranger walks over and picks up the card and then walks over to Anubis. He hands the card over to the Supreme Commander.

"I know you said by any means necessary, but I couldn't stoop to his level," Jack places the card in Anubis hands. "Taking a life out of anger is not my thing. However, do what you have to do Commander. Make sure that he never takes another life."

Anubis nods in agreement. Benaag has always been evil and vicious, even more so than Gruumm. While Gruumm was a leader, and was very vengeful, he was never as vicious as Benaag. "I always knew that you were a remarkable Ranger Jack. It's glad to have you back Son."

"It's good to be back. I… I have missed this," Jack finally admits to himself. He retracts his rifle back into their individual pistols and places them in their individual holsters. "I have to go help the others. I'll send someone… to help you and retrieve… the body."

Anubis nods as he allows his body to rest, sliding back down the wall as Jack walks away down the hall, heading up toward the next level.

_To be continued..._

* * *


	5. Episode 4: Returning pt3

* * *

**Episode 4: Returning pt.3 **

Bridge dived and rolled behind a large receiver, doing his best to avoid Mirloc as much as he could without being seen. As long as Mirloc believed that he was chasing Sky, the better. Bridge has still yet to morph back into the Blue Ranger, wanting to attempt to read Mirloc's aura long enough to find out just what his plan is and who he is working for.

"Quit running Tate! Or are you as much as a coward as your father!"

Bridge crawls on the floor, to keep his head down. "Man, he really needs to quite with the 'father' insults. If I were Sky, I would be rushing into combat without thinking! Maybe that is what he is counting on."

An explosion behind him causes Bridge to be lunged forward out in the opening. Mirloc laughs in glee as he lowers his launcher and hops down to where the figure lays. He grabs the Cadet by his shoulders and roughly turns him around, only to have his eyes widen in surprise and anger.

"WHAT! You are not Tate!" Mirloc screams in rage.

"You think," Bridge uses this opportunity to scan Mirloc's mind. "I was promoted to Blue Ranger after the fall of the Troobian Empire! Sky was promoted as well!"

"Of course," Mirloc inwardly curses. He was so preoccupied on having his revenge he did not notice that Sky was indeed wearing Red on his uniform when he had teleported in and surprised the Rangers in the Command Center. "In that case, I no longer have any need of you!"

Bridge's smirk disappears as he scrambles to get from underneath Mirloc. Mirloc throws a punch and barely misses Bridge's head, his fist breaking through the metal on the floor. Yelping, Bridge sides from underneath Mirloc and sweeps the alien's feet from under him. Mirloc falls forward but catches himself; Bridge rolls away and jumps to his feet. He had absorbed the knowledge that he wanted; needless to say that he is surprised to find out that Master Vile is the mastermind behind it all.

He reaches for his Morpher and proceeds to bring it before him. But before he can morph, Mirloc pulls out a dagger and tosses it toward Bridge. The Blue Ranger quickly raises his hands, to protect his face from impending death. Luckily for Bridge, the dagger doesn't even strike him in the arms.

Bridge lowers his hands and he gasps loudly. The dagger that Mirloc had thrown at him is now sticking through his Morpher; the blade just barley missing his fingers. Electricity begins to spark it; the energy burning his hand lightly. Knowing what is about to happen, Bridge wastes no time in chunking the damaged device toward Mirloc.

Mirloc swings his hand to swipe the damaged device aside, but the moment his fist touches the device, it explodes on him, throwing him back a great distance. "Argh! Blast you Blue Ranger!"

"Well, that had to be the best plan I've ever thought of in less than five seconds," Bridge tells himself as he runs toward the hatch that will allow him access back inside the Delta Base. He opens the panel and drops inside of the ductwork of the Delta Base. He begins pushing pipes and wires out of his way as he begins making his way through the ductwork. "Okay, I should be able to reach the Command Center through here… I hope."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sky flips over Sinuku's head. He extends his left foot out and strikes the alien in the back of the head. Sinuku loses his footing and falls flat on his face. He underestimated the strength of the Red Ranger. He remembers that the Red Ranger he had fought years back wasn't that much stronger than him, but he had defiantly outsmarted him, thus in his capture. This current Red Ranger is defiantly stronger than he was, but then again perhaps Sinuku should have spent more training his body than his mind then he wouldn't be losing this battle now.

Sinuku rolls away and scrambles to his feet. He quickly removes his cape and tosses it toward Sky, which he succeeds in throwing it over the Red Ranger's helmet. The Red Ranger desperately tries to get it off his helmet. Sinuku runs over to where his sword is laying on the floor and picks it up. He then turns and darts toward the Ranger, his sword poised to strike.

Sky surprises Sinuku by dodging out of the way and wraps the cape around Sinuku's own neck. Sky then slams his foot behind Sinuku's knees, bringing the genius to his knees. He tightens the cloak around the aliens neck. "Listen, why don't you just give up? You're not going to be able to defeat me!"

"Cursed Red Ranger," Sinuku chokes as he tugs onto his cloak, desperately trying to pull free. "Let me go!"

"Yeah, like that is going to happen anytime soon," Sky retorts as he tightens his hold on the alien. He doesn't want Sinuku to die; hopefully he'll pass out from lack of oxygen making him easier to apprehend. Even though the Troobians were the greatest threat in the galaxy once, Sky still has his honor and taking a life would only defile the memory of his father, as well bring disgrace to his own. "You do the crime, you do the time!"

"I really hate that saying," a voice above the two mutters. Sky looks upward and is greeted by a kick to the helmet, causing him to loose his grip on Sinuku's cape. Mirloc lands beside Sinuku and helps him up to his feet.

"Having problems," Mirloc asks amused.

"Just a little," Sinuku coughs, trying to catch his breath. "He's not the same Red Ranger I fought before! I don't know where the Red Ranger I fought is at, but I think he's the one you are after!"

Sky hops back up to his feet and turns around, poised for combat. His eyes widen behind his helmet, as he recognizes the dark figure before him. "You! Mirloc!"

"Ah, so good to see you again Mister Tate," Mirloc grins taking in the Red Ranger before him. "I see you finally followed your father's footsteps in becoming a Red Ranger."

"You… I thought that when I put you away, that would be the end of it all," Sky growls. "I have had nothing but nightmares about my father since I learned of your escape!"

"Oh, cry me a river," Mirloc snorts. "How about it Tate? Let's finish this once and for all!"

"Sounds good to me," Sky deactivates his SWAT mode and summons his level one Battlizer. The Battlizer has two, modes Cyber-Mode which equips the Red Ranger with a sword and enhanced fighting agility and then there is Sonic Mode, which R.I.C. must be used in conjunction with.

"Excellent," Mirloc chuckles as he channels his energy into his hands to form a weapon. "I have dreamt of nothing else the past five years."

"I'll leave you two to be," Sinuku leans against a wall, trying to steady himself. His battle with the Red Ranger drained him. He is positive that if he would come in contact with the Red Ranger that did defeat him five years earlier he would be beaten. "I must retreat."

"Do what you must," Mirloc points his sword toward the Battlized Red Ranger before him. Sinuku begins to make his way down the hall, opposite from the battle. "I have what I came for."

"You're very sure of yourself aren't you," Sky remarks. "You may have dreamt of this for five years, but I have dreamt of this since my father was killed! By you nonetheless!"

"Ah, but see that is the difference between you and I Tate," Mirloc smirks evilly. "I have no reservation in taking a life. You are bound by your pathetic SPD protocols! You won't take a life. And even if you could, you won't."

"You know nothing about me," Sky screams in rage. "You are the one responsible for my despair! It's your fault my mother is alone! You took my father from us!"

"You allow your past to lead your present Tate," Mirloc laughs as he continues to train his blade on Sky. "The victory is already mine!"

"NEVER," Sky screams as he charges his mortal enemy, his sword pulled back, ready to strike. Mirloc's plan on making him blinded by anger seems to work in his favor as he spots several openings in Sky's guard. Mirloc chuckles as Sky grows closer to him. _Tate, you are making this all too easy!_

The two swords slam into each other, the sounds of their impact echoing throughout the hallway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From outside the Delta Base, Firemen and medic's hustle about helping any and all SPD personal that was injured. Cadet's that weren't injured went about doing what they can to help those that were injured. Fire hose have been run inside the building putting fires out and large Fire trucks blast water onto the side of the Base, doing its best to put out the flames.

"Man, oh man," Boom rubs his face, which is smudged with grit and dirt. When the level that the Command Center is located on was covered with heavy smoke, Boom, Kat as well as other personal in the local vicinity slide down the pipes that lead to the Zord Hanger. From there they were able to get out of the Base and avoid injury from the explosions. "This was totally unexpected. We were unprepared for this!"

"We should of have been," Kat frowns as she looks up at the smoking Base from a distance. Even though she is the highest ranking official present, but she has to respect the orders given by the Fire chiefs and medics on duty. After all, SPD is mainly a police force; handling fires belong to the Firemen.

"The way we were hit," she continues. "It seems as this was a planned attack. They hit us hard and fast."

Boom gulps. "And to think… this is all from three criminals."

"Three of the worst in Troobian history," Kat runs a hand through her curly locks. "Blast it; I hope the Rangers are alright."

"KAT," a female voice yells from behind the two. Kat and Boom turn and watch as Isinia makes her way through the crowds of SPD Cadets and personal. Once she reaches the two, she grasps onto her friend. "Kat, where is Doggie?"

"He's still inside," Kat tries to calm her friend. "But don't worry Isinia; I am sure that he is fine. He's a stubborn old dog."

Boom bites his bottom lip. If the Commander does get injured, it would be his fault. After all he did set the programming to only work on one specific genetic code. It was a new safe guard that placed in the Fire Squad Morpher. If only he had waited until they knew for sure that Jack would take the Morpher before programming it to only work for his DNA sequence, then the Supreme Commander could have used it to morph.

Several medics can be seen wheeling a large stretcher out of the two double doors that lead into the Base. Isinia and Kat both gasp once they spot that the figure on the stretcher is none other than Anubis. They immediately rush over to where he is being loaded into an ambulance.

"Doggie," Isinia squeals in fear. She had lost her husband once, thinking that he died on their home planet after Gruumm had kidnapped her. He had feed the knowledge that he was dead for years, up till the moment she was reunited with him aboard Gruumm's ship. Though her love for him never diminished, it would practically break her for good if he were to die on her. Once reaching the ambulance the medic's make room for her inside it so she can ride with her husband to the hospital.

Though there is hardly anymore room inside the ambulance, that doesn't stop the Commander of Earth's Delta Base from squeezing in. Kat steps and takes in her long time friend's appearance. Despite his obvious chest wound, he is fairing rather well.

"Doggie, what happened?" she asks in concern.

Isinia runs her hands through Anubis' dreaded-like hair. Anubis coughs as he reaches under the sheet and removes a containment card from his pocket. He slowly hands her the card. "I came across Benaag engaged in combat with Sophie. Benaag he defeated Sophie and I, however, he is now contained, thanks to Jack."

"Jack? As in Jack Landors?" Kat asks; her eyes wide in surprise. She was certain that there was no way she could convince Jack to return to SPD to take up the mantle as the new Fire Squad Captain. Did he do it on his own free will, or did he come to help after seeing the Base attacked?

"Yes. He has the Fire Squad Morpher and is currently… currently searching for the other intruders." Anubis says between breaths. Although the blast to his chest was not fatal, it did knock the breath out of him and he is now sore.

Kat smiles at that bit of news, but her expression becomes downcast as she spots another stretcher being loaded into another ambulance beside. The figure in the ambulance is covered completely. She questioningly turns and looks back at Anubis and notices the other object in his left paw. A Ranger Morpher.

The Green one to be more exact.

"Oh no," Kat lowers her head in sadness. "Sophie."

Anubis closes his eyes. "Benaag attacked her when she was down. I was too late to save her."

"She will be avenged," Kat turns and looks back at the other ambulance, which is loading Sophie's body in. "I could try to save her… after all, she is an android. If her CPU is still functional…"

"No… no you couldn't. She's to far gone," Anubis closes his eyes.

Suddenly another explosion goes off, causing glass to shatter out of another window. The crumbled form of Sinuku falls out of the window from the tenth floor and slams into the concrete below. From their spot on the ground, Anubis, Kat and Isinia can see the Yellow Ranger leaping from the window that Sinuku was thrown through.

Once landing, Z walks over to where Sinuku is struggling to sit up. Z grabs his arms and forces his hands behind him and proceeds' to slaps a pair of containment cuffs on him. She places a foot on his back, pinning him to the ground, keeping her SWAT rifle trained on the back of his head. "You aren't going anywhere jerk-wad! You're under arrest and you damn well know the charges!"

Sinuku's groans, but makes no attempt to struggle. His fight with the Red Ranger seriously drained him and then to make matters worse, he ran into the Yellow Ranger as he looked for a way to escape to get back to their cloaked ship. The hot-tempered Yellow Ranger took little in no effort in bringing him down.

"This is not going according to plan…" Sinuku mutters before burying his face into the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bridge kicks a panel out the side of the wall. He crawls out of the vent and looks up at the figure standing before him. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize that the figure before him is a Ranger that he has never seen before, so he makes the obvious deduction that the Ranger before him is none other than the Supreme Commander using the Fire Squad Morpher. "Err… Commander Cruger? Is that you sir?"

"No Bridge," the Ranger in black shakes his head as he leans over and offers Bridge his hand. "It's me, Jack."

"Jack," Bridge smiles as he stands to his feet, taking Jack's offered hand. "Man, wow! How did you get that Morpher? I thought the Commander had it?"

"He was getting beat down, and I naturally came in to save the day," Jack shrugs. "That's what I do."

"That you do," Bridge laughs. "When did you get here?"

"I arrived right before the explosions went off," Jack reaches up to his helmet and unclasps the straps. He pulls the helmet off and reveals himself to his friend, one has hasn't seen or spoken to in close to two years. "It's good to see you again Bridge."

"Same here buddy," Bridge slaps Jack's hand in a high-five. "Man, this is great! The original B-Squad back together again!"

Jack smirks as he thinks of Bridge's words. As of now, there is no way he could go back to living the life of a civilian. He is a Ranger once again. "Defiantly. Now I have a question, what are you doing crawling out of the duct-work?"

"Oh that," Bridge looks back down at the panel that he crawled out of. "Err, well, I was engaged in battle with Mirloc on the roof. He destroyed my Blue Ranger Morpher and I had to make a hasty retreat. There was no way I was going to do battle on the roof of the Delta Base without some form of protection."

"Of course," Jack nods. "You better get out of here and leave it up to me."

"From my last transmission before my Morpher went dead, Sky was battling Sinuku and Sophie was battling Benaag."

"Benaag is already apprehended." Jack remarks as he ponders on what to tell Bridge. He remembers that Bridge and Sophie were good friends before he had left SPD. He doesn't know what to say, so he decided to wait, now is not the time for Bridge to know about his fallen friend. "And right before I found you, I received the transmission through my Morpher that Z has captured Sinuku. All that is left is Mirloc."

"Mirloc is out for revenge, against Sky," Bridge remarks as he grabs Jack's arm. "You have to go help him! Mirloc will do his best to use Sky's memories and feelings of his father against him!"

"Got'ca," Jack replaces his helmet back over his head and secures it. He grabs his Delta Blasters from their holsters and holds them before him. "Now get out of here, the foundation of this place isn't safe!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Bridge mutters as he grabs his temples. "Ever since the first explosion, I have been picking up nearly every sad, negative and angry emotion in a five mile radius! It's making me dizzy!"

Suddenly, a white blur runs between Jack and Bridge, barking along the way. Jack and Bridge turn sharply and look in the direction that it went. "Was that R.I.C.?"

"Version 3.0," Bridge clarifies, nodding. "A faster, more efficient version than 2.0. We did a lot of upgrading to his software and…"

"That's good and all Bridge," Jack waves his hands, trying to stop Bridge from rambling. It goes to show that while he has changed, others have not. Bridge will always be Bridge. "I wonder where he's headed."

"I can only assume that Sky has activated the Battlizer," Bridge remarks. "He must be engaged in combat with Mirloc already!"

"I'll follow him," Jack remarks as he turns and begins to follow the path that R.I.C .took. "He'll lead me to Sky."

Bridge takes off down the hall, heading toward the staircase, opposite way from Jack. But he stops once he reaches the first step. He turns around one last time and calls out to his former Squad leader. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah Bridge," the Magma Ranger stops and looks back at his former Squad member.

"Welcome back," Bridge smiles before turning around once again and heads down the staircase.

Grinning under his helmet, Jack turns and continues on his way; his original destination before running into Bridge. According to the scanners within his helmet, he had detected an extreme power energy signature along with the Red Ranger energy signal put off from the Morpher. So technically, he was on his way to aid Sky before Bridge even suggested it or even R.I.C. appeared.

But now, knowing just who that powerful energy belongs to, Jack frowns as he darts up the stairs. "Sky fighting against Mirloc, this is not good at all!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sky blocks Mirloc's attack with his SWAT rifle. Mirloc pulls his sword back and twirls around, in an attempt to strike the Red Ranger from the side. However Sky is able to dodge the attack. He does a cartwheel and kicks Mirloc in the side of the head, causing the alien to fall backwards.

Mirloc catches himself with one hand. Using the strength in his arm, he holds himself up and twirls himself. His legs dart out and kick Sky's arms out from underneath him. Sky rolls with the tumble and quickly flips back up onto his feet; as does Mirloc.

"You have improved dramatically Sky," Mirloc replies as he wipes a small trail of blood from his mouth. "I can tell. You are much stronger than your father ever was."

"I guess I should give you my thanks," Sky retorts. His Ranger visor is cracked and his Red Ranger suit is stained with burn marks and small cuts. However, Mirloc's condition is not to much better. "You have been my motivation all these years!"

The two combatants went into the battle giving their best. Sky's Battlizer had given him the extra strength he needed against Mirloc, who, despite his imprisonment, doesn't appear to have lost any of his strength. Mirloc charges Sky and strikes downward with his sword. Sky intercepts it with his sword and uses his elbow to knock Mirloc back several feet. Sky slides his foot underneath his SWAT blaster and kicks it up in the air.

Mirloc swings a roundhouse kick and knocks the SWAT rifle aside. Sky had planned to grab his rifle and use it against Mirloc, but now he has to change his tactics. He throws his striker out and it hits Mirloc in his chest, just barely stabbing through his chest plate where his mirrors are held.

"Seems like the child has finally grown up," Mirloc pulls Sky's weapon out of his chest plate. He glances down at his mirrors and smirks, noticing that they have not been punctured. He chuckles as he looks back up at his adversary. "I tell you what Tate; I'm going to give you a free shot."

This totally surprises Sky as he looks down at Mirloc in shock. "What?"

"You head me," Mirloc taunts. "One free shot. Use all of your power!"

"You're crazy," Sky remarks. However, Sky had pressed the button on his Battlized Morpher to summon R.I.C. so he could end the battle only moments earlier. The robotic canine had intercepted the electronic signal and began its journey up the large flight of stairs, being followed by the Magma Ranger, despite the incredible speed that R.I.C. is traveling.

Hearing R.I.C. bark, signaling his arrival, Sky turns and smirks. He turns and runs toward R.I.C. Sky grabs the throttle on his Battlizer Morpher. "Okay Mirloc, it appears that you want another taste of Sonic Mode!"

Mirloc glances down at his chest plate, which protects his mirrors that allows him to store life energy in his pocket dimension. Yes, Mirloc had dreamed of having his revenge against Sky Tate for the past five years. And even though he would love nothing more than to feel Tate's blood between his fingers, he has an even worse fate planned for the Red Ranger if all goes according to plan.

Sky completes his transformation into his complete Battlized form. He holds the large sword, formed from half of R.I.C's own body before him. It aims it toward his most hated enemy. "This time… this time you are not returning to prison."

"Such bold words," Mirloc begins to taunt Sky. "You honestly think that you can go through and kill me? You father tried and you see how he ended up."

"Don't you speak, OF MY FATHER," Sky screams in rage. Ever since the battle between the two commenced, Mirloc has done nothing except throw insults toward his father's memory. He has tried to keep a clear head, not wanting his anger to cloud his judgment, but it has become hard to do so. He tried to focus on things that make him happy now in the present, rather than dwelling in the past; Sydney, the impending wedding that they have planned, his mother's happiness of him finally settling down, his friendship with Bridge; any and all things that normally lift his spirits.

Sky channels all the energy provided by his Morpher, as well as R.I.C. into his sword as he slashes his sword at Mirloc, the energy forming into a deadly blade. If struck, Mirloc would indeed be vaporized instantly. Mirloc waits until the very last second to open his chest plates and absorbs the powerful energy into his pocket dimension. The energy is so bright that Sky cannot see Mirloc's deception until after all his energy is depleted.

Sky collapses to his knees, winded. He falls forward and rolls onto his back, breathing heavy. Mirloc closes his mirrors and walks forward to the Ranger, who is slowly de-morphing. Even R.I.C., drained of all his energy, cannot pull himself together to defend the weakened Ranger.

"Pathetic," Mirloc chuckles as he stands above the now powerless Red Ranger. The protective clothing of the Red Ranger finally disappears, leaving Sky un-morphed. "You fell right into my trap. Seems like ignorance just simply runs in your blood-line."

The alien leans over and grabs Sky by his uniform's collar and pulls the Ranger up to his feet. He tightens his hold around Sky's collar and hauls him up off his feet. To weak to even defend himself, but that doesn't stop him from trying. "You… you won't win…"

"I already have," Mirloc begins to laugh. Suddenly twin laser blasts strike Mirloc in the chest, sending him flying back against the wall. Sky drops to the floor and Mirloc slides down onto the tiled floor, right next to him both groining in pain. Sky turns his neck painfully and looks in the direction that his aid came from.

"Sky! Are you okay?" the Magma Ranger asks.

"Who… who are you," Sky asks, as he tries to sit up.

Still having one of his blasters aimed at Mirloc, Jack slowly makes his way over to where Sky is at and offers him his free hand. "It's me Jack."

"Ah, the original Red Ranger," Mirloc quickly stands to his feet. He checks his chest to make sure his mirrors are still intact; they need to be for his plan to be in effect. "So glad you could join us."

"Pleasure is all mine," Jack grabs one of Sky's hands and hoists the current Red Ranger up to his feet. "How you been buddy?"

"I've had better days," Sky admits as he forces himself to stand to his feet; his body totally drained of energy. He leans up against Jack, to steady himself. "I see you got the Fire Squad Morpher… nice."

"Well this is a treat; today I can remove two Red Ranger's from my presence! Master Vile will award me handsomely for this!" Mirloc laughs. Jack keeps his aim steady, not wanting to allow Mirloc a chance to attack.

"He drained my Morpher Jack…" Sky remarks. "With those mirrors of his! It must be some kind of new attack that he has developed!"

"Quick to catch on Tate," Mirloc begins to squat to his knees to retrieve his sword off the floor. Jack fires his blaster and the energy strikes the blade, knocking it farther away from Mirloc.

"That's far enough for you Mirloc. Benaag and Sinuku have already been apprehended! Now it's your turn," Jack reaches for his Morpher but Sky stops him.

"No wait! Don't draw your Morpher! He'll drain it too!" Sky grabs onto Jack, preventing him from displaying his Morpher before Mirloc. His fast movements only cause his weakened body to fall forward sluggishly, distracting Jack long enough for Mirloc to make his move. Mirloc charges forward and elbows Jack in the chest. He then uppercuts the Ranger under the chin and using Jack's loss of balance in his favor, Mirloc roundhouses the Ranger, knocking Jack away from Mirloc and Sky.

Jack slams into the floor on his backside. Inwardly he is cursing himself. Despite his constant training, to better his skills and techniques, the last time he was in an actual battle was when he led the B-Squad in apprehending Charlie, the A-Squad Red Ranger and the rest of her Squad. He flips onto his back and reaches for his blasters, only to find that they got knocked from their holsters in Mirloc's attack.

Mirloc holists the weakened Red Ranger to his feet. He then proceeds to restrain Sky's hands behind his back as he turns them around to face Jack. "I'll deal with you another time Ranger. Right now, I have what I came for!"

"Let him go," Jack yells as he darts forward to aid Sky. Mirloc throws his free hand forward and bright energy sparkles from it; his other hand holding Sky's hand firmly behind Sky's back. Jack is struck by the energy and thrown back up against the wall. Mirloc laughs as he then uses his free hand to open his chest plate and absorbs Sky into his pocket dimension.

After spotting his blasters, Jack lunges toward them. After grabbing them he quickly turns, while still on the floor on his backside, and aims toward Mirloc and fires. Mirloc's eyes flash a bright light and he disappears, teleporting through reflective surfaces until he is safely out of the damaged SPD Base.

The Magma Ranger stands to his feet slowly. Cursing, he turns and runs back down the hallway back to the staircase. He needs to find a commanding officer to inform them of the situation. First day back on the job, and already Jack Landors is feeling the seed of regret, of leaving SPD in the first place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nearly an hour later, the remaining B-Squad Rangers meet up with the Commander in one of the undamaged rooms under the Delta Base where the SWAT Fliers are held. The hidden underground compound will act as a temporary Commanding Center until the Delta Base can be repaired.

Kat sighs as she sits at the head of the long rectangular table. She rubs her face and closes her eyes as more high ranking Cadets enter the room. Only high ranking officials know about the underground compound, which also includes the B-Squad Rangers. Boom stands behind her and begins massaging her shoulders. Kat sighs, taking in the sensations. "Mmm, thank you Boom."

"You need to relax Kat," Boom remarks as he continues rubbing her shoulders. It is no secret that Boom and Kat have a special friendship. Ever since Boom first started working alongside Kat back in 2022, despite the large difference in their ranking, they had a very open friendship.

"I can't relax Boom," Kat replies softly as she brushes his hands off her shoulders gently as she stands. "We are down two Rangers and several criminals escaped their confinement when the Base was attacked."

The B-Squad Rangers enter the temporary Command Center. The other Cadets stand to attention and salute the three as they enter. Bridge and Sydney are the worse looking of the three; both of them lost someone important and dear to them. Z, though clearly upset at the loss of her teammate, is more presentable. The three come to a stop at the opposite end of the table and salute Kat.

"At ease," Kat waves her hand, indicating the three to sit. After Bridge, Sydney and Z sit down; the other higher ranking Cadets take their seats alongside the table. "We have a lot to discuss."

"What's to discuss," Z bites a nail. "We were unprepared for such an attack, especially at the time of the day. They struck us early, where everyone was still tired and just really getting ready for the day. The late shift was too tired from their night and the morning shift had just started. This attack was planned."

"That is obvious now, especially considering who the three attackers were," Bridge replies softly. His eyes are red and his normally shaggy hair looks even worse and his voice is still tight. What would one expect, especially when he lost be best female friend in the world and his best male friend in now a prisoner? Not to mention the many lower ranking Cadets that he was friends with as well.

Sydney remains quiet, not really listening to what is being said. Her mind is all a mess herself. Her state is much like Bridge's. She lost many acquaintances today herself. And with Sky's capture, and not knowing his current predicament has her worried beyond belief. And to make it worse, she has to tell Sky's mother about his capture.

The debate continues for several more minutes, discussing what has to be done. Kat informs them all that several nearby motels and hotel chains have agreed to provide housing for Cadet's that lost their rooms in the attacks, which also includes the three B-Squad Rangers.

"That is okay," Sydney replies. "My studio acts as a second home for me. I'll… I'll be staying there, but knowing Ms. Tate, she'll more than likely offer me a room at her home…"

"My brother and his wife have a spare room for me to store my things at in their home," Bridge remarks as he looks at the Green Ranger Morpher lying on the table before him. Once, the Morpher was his until he was promoted to Blue Ranger. He was so happy when Sophie was promoted to B-Squad and made the Green Ranger. He brings a hand to his face and massages the bridge of his nose, as he lowers his head in thought.

"Sophie and I… we have a lab…. Well, I have a lab now. It's in an apartment right in the city. I am going to stay there."

"Is that wise Bridge," Kat asks, worry etched on her face. "I mean, you two were very close. The last place you need to be is where you have strong memories of her at."

"I'm a psychic," Bridge smiles sadly. "I can handle it. And besides, I think that it would be better for me. In a way of gradually… letting her go."

"What are we going to do about Sky," Sydney asks, speaking for the first time. She glances up at Kat, her eyes red. "We need to rescue him."

"We will," Kat remarks. "Jack had told me that Sky's said that Mirloc had drained his Morpher of power in a final attack. If Sky still has his Morpher on him, then it can be traced, powered or not."

"Hopefully Mirloc will attempt to hang onto it as a memento without destroying it," Boom adds. "This was a newer feature that I upgraded into the Morphers after that incident when Bridge was captured that time."

"I'm worried about him," Sydney bites her bottom lip, to stop it from trembling. "What if the Morpher was destroyed?"

"Just keep hope Syd, we'll get him back," a new voice enters the room. Everyone at the table turns and looks toward the entrance of the room. Jack stands against the door frame with his arms crossed. He pushes himself off the frame and walks into the room. All of the Cadets stand to their feet to welcome the former Red Ranger in. Even though he has not worn that Ranger color in years, he is still held in high regard by all the Cadets that were fortunate to know him during his stunt as Red Ranger. Everyone notices that he is still morphed, yet his helmet is removed. From her seat, Z smiles over at him as Jack makes his way over to stand behind her; there are no more chairs at the table.

"Jack is right. We will find Sky and make Master Vile pay for his crimes," Kat remarks. She then looks up at Jack. "As of current events, I have reactivated you to active Ranger status on the B-Squad. We have many prison escapes that we will require aid with. With your abilities as well as your connections, finding these criminals sound be simple. Also, the Supreme Commander wishes you to stop at the hospital where he is being currently treated at later in the day. He wishes to talk to you."

Jack nods. Despite that Piggy has been on the straight and narrow path the past few years, Piggy still has his connections. With his help, Jack should be able to locate any of the criminals that escaped, especially if they begin looking for shelter in the streets. Kat looks back at the Cadets and Rangers before her as she stands and begins to gather her things. "Unless there are any other matters to discuss, this meeting is finished."

The Cadets salute their commander and begin piling out of the temporary Command Center to begin their duties in repairing the damage and recapturing the criminals that had escaped their confinement. " Sydney, Bridge, you two may have the rest of the day off."

Sydney and Bridge nod in thanks toward their Commander. After the two are out of ear shot, Z turns to Kat. "Commander, is there anyway that Sophie can be repaired? Seeing Bridge so upset… is hurtful."

"I wish there were," Kat replies sadly. "As you know, despite her appearance, Sophie was still a machine. Her hard drive was damaged. Even if I were to restore her body, everything that made her Sophie, would be gone."

"What do you mean," Jack looks confused. To his knowledge, Sophie was an android, and androids are repaired all the time. He even recalls seeing Homeless androids that were damaged beyond repair become salvageable.

"Sophie's hard drive is much like a human brain. It kept her memory and personality files stored there. I could replace it, but she would be running off of a default program. She would not be the same Sophie we knew. All of her memories would be gone… unless she had a recent backup made and stored; she is forever gone to us."

"Kind of like a human having amnesia," Jack clarifies.

"She was just as human as you and I," Z looks at Jack. She then turns back to the Commander. "So that's it then. She's really dead."

"I'm afraid so," Kat replies. She looks over to where Bridge is standing, next to a computer console with several other Cadets, eagerly working on trying to get the new computer systems up and running. Being two Ranger's short, the SWAT Green and Red Fliers will have to be programmed to automatically go into Megazord sequence mode if the Megazord is needed. Earth cannot afford to be defenseless, even missing two Rangers.

"I feel bad for him," Jack's expression falters slightly. "Were Bridge and Sophie… dating?"

"No," Z replies. "But they were close. I hope he can deal with this."

" Sydney must be taking it pretty hard as well. Especially with Sky being taken hostage," Jack makes a fist. "I should have never left. If I did, then perhaps my fighting skills wouldn't have been so lack and Sky wouldn't have been captured."

"It's not you fault," Boom remarks, walking from his console. Even though he was working alongside the other engineers, he was listening on to what was being said. "If anyone is to blame, it's this Master Vile for breaking Benaag, Sinuku and Mirloc out of prison."

Z nods, agreeing with Boom. "Boom is right Jack. Besides, who knows what would have happened if you weren't here today."

"I know," Jack frowns lightly. "But I still feel bad, especially now just learning that Syd and Sky are engaged. I just feel that I should have tried harder, especially with this new Ranger power."

"Magma Ranger," Boom grins, despite the current atmosphere. "I love the name. What made you think of that?"

"When I morphed, it seemed like fire was forming around me," Jack turns and grins slightly at the head Lab Technician. "Besides, Nova Ranger was already taken and Lava Ranger just didn't sound to _hot_."

"Yeah, and what is with the orange," Z places a hand on Jack's chest as she traces the long orange stripe alongside a red strip downward. "You had to put your Orange in there somehow?"

"Hey, I'm never going to be a Ranger, but still I had to put my mark in their somewhere," Boom shrugs, with a large grin on his face. Inwardly he is glad that he could make the three smile especially considering what had happened not only an hour earlier.

"We have work to do," Kat interrupts the three as she places a hand on Boom's shoulder. She knows that Boom and Jack were good friends during Jack's time as Red Ranger, after all Boom had helped convince Jack to take the Red Ranger Morpher in the beginning before Jack had even saw Z being attacked on the monitor in the Command Center. And now that Jack is now using Boom's creation as a power, she knows that Boom is excited at the moment, but she needs his concentration on getting the Delta Base back on line. "I know you two wish to get reacquainted so Boom and I will leave you two to be. Don't forget that Doggie wishes to speak with you later Jack."

"Of course," Jack replies. He offers his hand to Z, which she accepts and the two exits out of the Command Center. The two continue to walk, hand in hand in silence for several minutes. They reach the escalator and ride up to another level where they then walk through another classified area before coming to the lobby of the Delta Base. Firemen and Cadet's can be seen all around, busy cleaning up the mess as fast and safely as they can.

"Been a hell of a day, huh?" Z breaks the ice between the two.

"Yeah, the kind where you don't want to get out of bed," Jack grins as the two walk outside of the Delta Base. They avoid the many workers who have come to stabilize the building. Aside from cracked foundation, many support beams being leveled, the fire as well as damaged property, the Base actually fared rather well. It didn't receive as much damage as it would have. But still, the casualties where still rather high.

"Yeah," Z agrees. "Listen, I was going to go to the hospital to check up on Sam. I called earlier and the doctors said that he is going to be fine. Aside from that bump on his head, he just inhaled a lot of smoke."

"I'm glad that he is fine," Jack remarks. "If I were a few seconds to late in retrieving him… it could have been worse."

"Yeah. Thank you Jack." Z turns and looks at him, her eyes shinning brightly as if burning with unshed tears. Not really carrying who could see, Z wraps her arms around Jack's neck and hugs him tightly. "Sam, he's like a little brother to me. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him."

"I'm glad I could help. It's all I ever wanted to do." Jack clarifies.

"I know. That's one of the many things I love about you." Z replies. She realizes a second to late what she had revealed, but she hopes that Jack didn't take it in that way. After all, the two really haven't had a time to sit down and find out what has been going on in each other's lives the past two years. It would be foolish for her to believe the man who she had saw as a brother for close to eight years would see her differently now. She is just glad that he is back in her life.

Jack smiles, hearing those words leave her lips. However, he knows that she doesn't feel the way that he has hoped. He has held feelings for her for the longest, even before the two had become Rangers five years ago. There were times when he thought that maybe she was interested in Sky or even Bridge before he left SPD to work alongside Piggy and Ally. After all, there were signs at times. But then again, Z was like him, a flirt. And also knowing that she could only see him as a brother was good enough for him, just as long as she was happy.

"Well since I have to check in on DC and you on Sam, what says that we catch a bus to the hospital? My bike is a single rider. Afterwards, you and I can go get something to eat. Catch up on the last two years."

"I'd like that," Z smiles. But just as quickly, her smile falters. "Oh shoot! I almost forgot… my quarters were damaged as well during the fire. I'm going to have to find some temporary residence."

"Well," Jack ponders for a second, rubbing his chin as he does. "You can stay with me. I mean, there is plenty of room at my Mission. Just as long as you don't mind some loud children and nosey teenagers throughout the evening."

Z grins. "Have you forgotten where I have lived the past five years? Hearing children laugh over SPD alarms would be a welcome. Are you sure that it wouldn't be any trouble?"

"Of course not," Jack laughs. "Besides, I know for a fact that several would just love to meet you. You are a big inspiration to several of the girls back at the Mission."

"You're too good to me Jack," Z speaks softly. "You always have been."

"Anything you for Z," Jack raises a hand and brushes a bang of her hair out of her face. The two stand in comfortable silence, as always. Inwardly the two are glad that the two year gap in their friendship hasn't shown any awkwardness between them. Z reaches out and grasps Jack's hand and leads him up the street, heading toward the bus stop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back on the planet Gamma Vile, the dark Lord finds himself displeased on the current events, mainly the handling of the attack on Earth's SPD Base. Benaag and Sinuku had promised him desiring results, mainly the extermination of all the leaders of the Earth base. Although they did damage the Base to the point where Zord transformation is impossible, and many Cadets lives were lost, they successfully provided the distraction that Scorpina and her crew needed to abduct the humans formally known as Lord Zedd and Rita; they ultimately failed their mission.

A deep heavy mist floats around in his throne room. Sitting in his lap is a pitch black feline, which is purring contently; Vile's scaly fingers stroking the creature's backside. The doors to the throne room creak open and Scorpina leads Mirloc in.

"My lord," Scorpina bows before his throne. Mirloc enters as well, but does not bow. His loyality will always lie to Omni, and his fallen empire

"You failed me," Vile's eyes glow an eerie green as he stares at Mirloc. "I spent a great time and effort of breaking you and your comrades out of prison. All I ask is for my orders to be carried through and what do you genius do? Two of you get captured! I should vaporize you where you stand!"

"Your highness," Mirloc begins, now deciding that the opportunity he needed to convince the dark Lord that keeping him around would prove beneficial. "It was not a total loss. Hundreds of Cadet's are dead; their numbers are depleted and access to their Zords has been limited! I even freed many of my Troobian brethren who where imprisoned, who will swear loyality to you! Earth's SPD are, without a doubt, helpless."

Mirloc grins evilly. "And to add to that, I have captured the famed B-Squad's Red Ranger, Sky Tate!"

Vile sits back into his throne, contemplating the idea. "Benaag had told me that you are a Ranger-Killer. Just how many have you slain?"

"I have fifteen successful kills under my belt," Mirloc claims. "The one that I am the most famous for, what the murder of Kyle Tate, the Earth's Delta Base first Red Ranger."

"I see," Vile acknowledges. "Yes, I remember that incident. The news had reached as far as the planet Onyx."

Mirloc decides to bow to Master Vile. Although he is a Troobian by heart, and bowing down to anyone other than Gruumm or Omni makes him sick to his stomach, Mirloc continues on. "Master, my loyality is now sworn to you. Benaag and Sinuku were nearsighted in their planning. They had thought that they could carry out their revenge and your orders at the same time. And it just shows how flawed their so called well-thought out plans were."

"And I suppose that you have a better plan," Vile walks down the few steps off his throne, until he comes face to face with Mirloc. Scorpina stands upright and stands behind her king.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Mirloc chuckles as he pats his chest plate. "With the Red Ranger captured, I plan to drill any information that may benefit you from his mind."

Vile is quiet for several moments, considering the possibilities of this new variable added to the equation. He smirks. "A Red Ranger you say? Which means that he has access to all kinds of vital information."

"Yes my liege," Mirloc bows once more.

"Scorpina will assist you," Vile remarks. "She has experience in… these matter's if you will."

"Thank you… Master," Mirloc stands upright. "You shall not regret this."

"Do not fail me again," Vile's eyes narrow as his pupils begin to glow an eerie green. "Now go."

Mirloc turns and heads toward the exit of the throne room. Once he is gone, Scorpina turns to her master. "My Lord, I do not trust him."

"Neither do I," Vile returns to his throne and seats himself. "But if he is able to destroy those Rangers, then I have no objection. Keep an eye out on our mutual friend, will you?"

"Yes Master," Scorpina bows. "And what if he cannot be trusted?"

"I will see to the matter personally," Vile's throne begins to rotate around from Scorpina. "I will render his soul to atoms with the Sword of Darkness…"

"You have restored the Sword of Darkness," Scorpina's eyes are wide. "I… I had believed that it was gone for good!"

"When you are a Master of the Dark Arts as long as I have been, restoring something as simple as the Sword of Darkness is child's play my dear," Vile chuckles. "And once I get my hands on the artifact from Earth that I seek, I shall resurrect my son Rito, and my family will once again be the most feared in the entire universe!"

"Excellent my liege," Scorpina smirks. "Most excellent."

"Now go," Vile waves her off. "Leave me."

Scorpina turns and follows the path that Mirloc had taken only minutes earlier. Vile raises an eon's old hand and a swirl of green mist begins to form before him. The mist takes shape of a long, gagged sword and it appears that the mist begins to harden. Once the smoke dissipates; the Sword of Darkness floats before him.

"Soon," Vile smirks evilly. Thirty years of planning has all come down to this. "Very soon, Earth's SPD will fall, and Earth will be mine. And there is no one, not one at all, that can stop me!"

Vile's laughter will echo throughout his castle for hours to come.

**End**

* * *

_ Dont forget to review! I want to know if you liked or hated these previous chapters and this one. Remember, comments are an author's best friend; I can't improve as a writer without good or bad feedback!  
_

_Blanks_**  
**


	6. Episode 5: Feelings

**Episode 5: Feelings **

Another day has come and passes. Unlike most days, the Delta Base is no longer loud and exploding with Cadets or Officers moving about going about their duties. An order was released that all unneeded personal were to report to side divisions throughout the city while the damage to the Base was surveyed. Many newer and younger Cadets were dismissed and were promised that they could return when preparations for the newbie's were finished. For all other higher ranking Cadets and troops, they were stationed at temporary sites provided by several motels and hotels; that SPD would later refurnish. They were all to eager to help, especially with an impending doom lingering above their heads, they knew that their protectors would need some type of housing, especially those Cadets that were from other cities or states.

The Supreme Commander, from his hospital bed using a long range communicator, contacted Galactic Command and warned the Overseeing Commander Birdie about the situation. From there, Birdie had sent out several fleets, searching for any and all unauthorized and suspicious ships, to look for the escaped prisoner Mirloc and his hostage, the B-Squad Red Ranger. However, so far, there has been no luck in locating either of the two.

Bridge Carson, the B-Squad Blue Ranger returned to his former Green Ranger status, as a token to honor his fallen comrade and dear friend Sophie. Although she was an android, her life was still cut short thanks to Benaag. Since Sophie had no real family to call her own, her small funeral service was attended by the B-Squad, the Commander, the Supreme Commander and his wife, as well as many other Cadet's that she served with alongside her time in both D and C-Squads.

_Melissa Tate_, Sky's mother also attended. She was terribly upset over her sons capture, but out of respect, she attended her son's fallen teammate's funeral. As Sydney had assumed, Melissa had indeed offered her future daughter in-law residence at her home, which Sydney had argued against, but eventually gave in to the woman. If anything, the two women needed each other more than every, especially since they shared a common bond, their mutual love for the man named Sky Tate.

The early morning skyline also reflects the atmosphere around the Delta Base. Cloudy and quiet. Even through many surveyors and repair workers can be seen observing the damage done to the base, the atmosphere is eerie quiet despite the base being right in the middle of Newtech City.

"In all my years here on Earth, I have never seen this base so quiet. So empty," Anubis Cruger strains his neck upward and looks up at the giant Dog head of the Delta Base. "So… dead."

"Is the base salvageable," his wife behind him asks as she pushes him in the wheelchair. Although he is perfectly capable of walking (his injuries from his battle with Benaag were not that sever) however to keep his wife from worrying and arguing with him, he decided to go along with her demands and use the wheelchair. Even when he tried to wheel himself, Isinia simple took control and began pushing him. If it were any other person, Anubis would have had a fit arguing over his ability of taking care of himself.

"It is repairable. The damage is not that extensive, but it is unfit for anything at the moment, especially housing Cadets." Anubis growls lightly as he observes the damage done to outside of the Base. His Base was a thing of pride, designs brought straight from his home planet of Sirius years ago. Since he all but believed that he was the last of his people, he wanted the memory of the Sirius planet to not be forgotten, thus its Sirius design.

"You should really be resting Doggie," Isinia remarks. "After all, there is nothing you can really do in your current state."

"Simply being here and showing my face will give the Cadet's on duty some security my dear," Anubis remarks. "My presence will give the Cadets comfort, knowing that SPD is going to do everything in making sure those responsible for the attack on the base are captured."

"Who would have thought that a simple trip back to Earth would lead to this," Isinia comes to a stop. Doggie reaches up beside his neck and grasps his wife's paw tenderly.

"I know," Anubis sighs. "The loss of life was terrible. It saddens me that I will have to hand out flags to the parents and loved ones of those Cadets and Officers that died two days ago."

"You have done this a lot over the years," Isinia notes. Anubis hardly ever talks about the years that they had apart from each other, thanks to Gruumm. Those years were terrible for her as well, but she knows that even now her husband still carries that guilt upon his shoulders.

"Far more than I have liked," Anubis sighs. "And my instincts are telling me that this is far from over."

"What are you going to do," Isinia asks. "Are you going to summon any troops from Galactic Command?"

"No, that would be unwise, to have my troops spread so far apart. Having Galactic Command half-protected is a serious no-go," Anubis remarks sadly. "That would leave the galaxy's best defensive base open to attack."

"Earth is practically open to attack," Isinia counters. "Especially now that the B-Squad, its leading line of defense, is minus two Rangers."

"Not for to much longer," Anubis begins to explain. "We have many formidable fighters here at this base, that even though they are not Rangers, they are the best at what they do. Earth is far from defenseless. There are several candidates that are available to us in becoming the new Blue Ranger."

"Blue? I thought that Bridge was Blue Ranger." Isinia questions as she continues to push her husband onward toward the Delta Base. The two are supposed to meet up with Commander Kat and Boom in the temporary Command Center in the secret underground base beneath the Delta Base. However, the secret underground base is no longer a secret to the Cadets in charge of maintaining the upkeep of the SWAT Fliers.

"Bridge wished to return to Green, in memory of Sophie," Anubis looks back at his wife as he shifts slightly in his wheelchair, so he can get a better look at her while talking. "However, his rank as Ranger number 2 still stands. Whoever we decide to take upon the mantle of Blue Ranger, will bear the number five.

"What about the Red Ranger?" she asks.

"We have a Red Ranger. Jack. The Magma Ranger was recognized as a Red Ranger for the Fire Squad, despite its heavy coloring of black. Because of current events, we are going to have to delay the activation of the remainder of the Fire Squad."

"Why Jack?" Isinia asks. Jack had left SPD rather quickly after the Troobian defeat, and she did not have the time to become familiarized with the former Red Ranger. She had heard tales from the other B-Squad Rangers of him and his bravery, but had yet to ever meet the man face to face until recently.

"Jack has the experience. We were very lucky that he came to us when he did." Anubis remarks. "Without his aid in apprehending Benaag, I can only imagine the horrors that may have occurred. Also there are several other Ranger teams out here on Earth that are not associated with SPD. And there is still the Shadow Ranger to add to the mix if needed."

"Don't you even think of it Doggie," Isinia frowns. "You are injured and are in no condition to fight any battle."

"My injuries will heal soon enough," Anubis grins. "Our bodies heal a lot much faster than a human does."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't give you the right to push yourself," Isinia leans forward and rubs her muzzle against the back of Anubis' neck. "You might hurt yourself if you push yourself to hard."

"I'll be careful," Anubis nods. "I promise."

"You always say that," Isinia pouts playfully. "You are as bad as a pup when it comes to fighting."

"What can I say, it's in my nature," Anubis growls playfully as he raises his paws and begins to caress his wife's own paws. The two stop for only a moment, before continuing on their way to their meeting with Kat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sky groans as he sits upright. A sharp pain strikes him in the head as he opens his eyes; the light on the other side of the bars blinding him. He quickly closes them and lies back on the cool metal floor which he was thrown upon earlier. He brings his hands to his head and begins massaging his temples, as he begins to ponder his current predicament.

Mirloc had captured him and imprisoned him in his pocket dimension. While inside, mirror like creatures that resembled Mirloc's form had begun attacking him, keeping him weakened. There was no where to run or to hide, so he had to endure the beating that those glass-like creature's had bestowed upon him while being contained in Mirloc's dimension.

He wonders just how Mirloc got new mirrors to prison. Perhaps they have some type of regenerative properties that SPD did not know about, after all, Sky himself was the one who had defeated Mirloc five years earlier and he made sure that the alien had no access to any type of reflective surface. Groaning, the Red Ranger turns around and slowly pushes himself up on his knees. He opens his eyes slowly as he looks toward the darkness of the corner of his cell. Thoughts of his mother, as well as of Sydney plague his mind. He curses himself for his own weakness. The battle with Mirloc was his first serious fight in well over five years as well. Apprehending the normal criminal doesn't require him to summon his SWAT gear, much less his Battlizer.

"Peace is overrated," Sky grumbles. During the peaceful years following the fall of the Troobian Empire, he has grown soft, not mentally but physically. The constant sparring matches and training drills he continued on a daily basis prove that unless you are engaged in a life or death situation, one really doesn't know how adapt one is with their skills.

Weakly, Sky struggles to his feet. As he stands he can feel the extent of his injuries. The beating that Mirloc gave him while holding him captive in his mirror dimension was probably the worst beating Sky has ever received. He would rather run the mud swamp ten times than ever have to experience Mirloc's rage again.

"If only I hadn't given into my rage and got sloppy," Sky groans as he holds onto his side as he walks closer to the bars. He leans up against them and peers out into the dark hallway, dimly light by torches. "But then again, Mirloc would have still found away to drain my Morpher."

Sky strains his neck, trying to get a good look down the dark corridor. At the end of the hallway, he spots several Z-Putty Guards at the entrance of the prison. From SPD history files, he knows that those Putties are weaker than any other minion created; after all they are nothing but soulless husks, commanded by their creator. They are also known for not being the smartest creatures in existence. If he were in top condition, simply tricking them into opening the cell and ambushing them would be no problem at all.

"Times like this make me wish I had Jack's powers to walk through walls," Sky mutters as he reaches behind his back, looking for his Morpher on his belt. He grits his teeth as he strains the muscles in his sore arm. After not feeling it, he turns and looks back into the cell to see if they may have thrown the powerless device in there with him. Being the Squad commander, he knows about the new tracking devices installed in them, courtesy of Boom. Unfortunately for him, his Morpher is no where to been seen.

_I will use this time to heal. _ Sky rubs his eyes as he slowly trots back toward the end of the cell where a small cot is at. He sits on it and despite the dust that is kicked up, lies back on the dirty and dingy sheets. Anything is better than that cold floor that he was tossed upon. _And once I can hold my own again, I'm breaking out of here! And you better watch out Mirloc, because I am gunning for you!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been two days since Z had accepted her best friend's offer of moving into his home with himself as well as the many teenagers and young children that he has taken under his care. The offer was also extended out to Sam, however the teen wished to continue to room with his current roommate back at the hotel's that are currently being housed by SPD Cadets. Z found herself having a grant time in helping around the Mission, even though Jack had clearly told her that she was his guest and she didn't have to do anything. But being as stubborn as she is, she went against Jack anyways and begun doing what she could around the Mission when off official SPD duty. Right now she is frying eggs for the three youngest children in the Mission.

"Child, you really don't have to be doing all this," Nancy tells Z from the entrance of the kitchen. "You are a guest and a guest shouldn't be doing such labor!"

"I don't mind, really," Z smiles at the older woman. Nancy was one of the first nannies that Jack had hired three years ago when he first branched out off of Omega Missions with his own. "Besides, it makes me feel happy I guess. Jack and I use to help people out all the time when we were living on the streets. It's been a while since I last helped out... like this."

The older woman merely shakes her head. "Child, I sure wish there were more young people out there like you and Jack. There are so many ruffians out there in the streets and the city you don't know who you can depend on."

"You sure spoke the truth Mrs. Smith," Z smiles at the older woman. Z is wearing red shorts that ride really high on her thighs and a yellow-black striped button down t-shirt and white socks. She has her hair braided into a simple zigzag pattern while allowing the rest to hang onto her shoulders.

"Now child, I've done told you, just call me Nancy. Calling me Ms. Smith makes me feel oh so old," Nancy laughs.

Z laughs along with the older woman as she turns her attention back to the eggs that she was frying. The three children sit at the table and watch the two adult's converse. One of the three is the young child Khandy, one of the little girls that Jack told Z that admired her greatly.

"Now Elizabeth, I have a question for you," Nancy walks over to the refrigerator and removes the orange juice. She then proceeds to pour the three children a glass each. "And I want you to answer truthfully to an old woman."

"Okay, shoot." Z remarks as she scoops the eggs up and places them on a big plate and then carries it over to the table.

"Now I have been watching you and Jack parade around each other the past two days, watching the other when you think the other is not watching. Are you and Jack keeping company?"

Z blushes hotly and almost drops the plate onto the floor, but she catches herself. The three young children, all girls, begin to giggle at Z. "Err, what?"

Nancy smirks at the young Latina. "Don't act all surprised child. I was once young too. And that Jack is one strapping young man. Makes me wish I were forty years younger."

"Oh God, I don't believe this," Z covers her eyes with one hand, her face still burning with embarrassment. "No Nancy, heh, heh, Jack and I are not like that. We… we always seen each other as brother and sister."

"I saw nothing brotherly or sisterly from the looks I've seen you two give the other when the other was not looking," Nancy waves a condoling finger before Z, still smirking. "It's rather obvious that you two have something for the other. I can see it in your eyes."

"Our eyes," Z questions as she begins to scoop eggs off the large plate onto the three children's plates. "What do you mean _our_ eyes?"

"Exactly what I said child," Nancy laughs as she takes a seat at the table. "Whatever it is you feel for Jack, I can see that he feels the same for you."

Z's eyes widen as she takes in Nancy's words into thought. "He… he has been watching me?"

"That he has," Nancy smiles. "And I think you know that too, you just don't want to admit it. What are you scared of?"

Z sighs as she sits beside Khandy, as the young girl begins to eat her breakfast. "A lot of things I guess. Jack and I were so close growing up together on the streets. And I never really thought of him as anything else than a brother, but then when we joined SPD, well, things were not the same anymore. We both had newer responsibilities other than each other, and we did slightly grow apart, but not much. Things changed between us somewhat. As much as I tried to continue seeing him as a brother figure, I couldn't."

Z then sighs. "And then he left SPD, and he started seeing that girl, Ally. When I learned that they were dating, I felt kind of left out, that I didn't have a place with him anymore. So I guess I kind of… forced myself to continue seeing him as a brother."

"Miss Samuels is a kind lady," Nancy replies. "But she was not for Jack. She was, no correction, _is_ too serious for such a free spirit such as our Jack."

"Perhaps," Z remarks as she rests her head in an open palm, leaning up against the table. The three young girls stop eating as they listen to the two adults talk. "But… to answer your question… I guess… I guess I was afraid of change, despite how badly I wanted it."

"Sometimes change is good," Nancy simply remarks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe. For sure though, things between us are different now," Z admits. "And you say that you think he has feelings for me?"

"I don't think, I know," Nancy smiles behind her cup. "I can see it written plainly on his face, much as I see it written on yours!"

"So does that mean you'll become like, our new mommy?" Khandy asks; her large brown eyes full of question.

"Yeah, that would be so cool," one of the other little girls grins, looking up at Z as well. This young child, Kara, is Asian in appearance as has her dark hair in two pigtails.

"Oh, I would love to be you three girl's mommy," Z coos down at the three as she reaches over and gently pinches Khandy's brown skinned cheek. "You three are the most adorable little girls I have ever seen!"

"You do have a way with children," Nancy observes. "Just like Jack."

"One day I wouldn't mind having a child of my own," Z replies. "But now, I'm content."

"If you were content, you wouldn't be pinning over Jack now would you," Nancy leans forward and props herself on her right elbow, smiling over at Z.

"I guess," Z runs her fingers through the portion of her hair that is not braided. "Listen, will you not say anything Nancy; at least not until I figure out what to say or how to approach this?"

"You have my word child," the older woman smiles at her as she lays her hands on top of Z's across the table. "But I will say this, from the stories that I have been told from the others about you two, you both deserve some happiness. And why not with each other?"

Z nods, not knowing what to really say. Z has always respected her elders, not only because it was one of the few things that she remembered her parents installing into her when she was young, but mainly because of the knowledge that they possess. "Thank you Nancy. I don't know what brought on this conversation, but it really shed some light on what needs to be done."

"I'm glad I could help," Nancy replies.

"Help what," a male voice asks from the opposite side of the kitchen. His voice had startled the five females, as they all turn and look in his direction.

"Young man, you should be ashamed of yourself, sneaking up on people like that! You could have given this old woman a heart attack!" Nancy glares playfully at the new activated Power Ranger.

Jack shakes his head, laughing. His recently released cornrows dangle along his head. He had not heard any of their conversation, but obviously it was girl talk. Much like Z, he is wearing his night clothes still, which consist of red flannel pants and a white muscle shirt. Z forces herself to look away, her face turning pink. The three young girls giggle, for they saw Z almost gawk at Jack's body; the man is indeed muscular due to his intense training over the past five years of resigning from SPD.

Jack frowns, not really understanding what the three are giggling about or why Z had turned around as if she saw something she wasn't supposed to. Jack looks down at his pants, making sure that he wasn't exposed or anything. He looks back up with confusion on his face. "What's so funny? What are you girls giggling at?"

"Girl talk sugar," Nancy stands and walks past him, patting his shoulder as she goes by. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Enough reason for me to leave it alone," Jack mutters as he shakes his head in amusement. He walks over to the refrigerator and removes the milk. He pours him a glass and then turns to Z; taking in her appearance. Even though he had no other motive in inviting Z to stay at the Mission while the Delta Base is being repaired, he must say that it had to be one of his best ideas in a long while. He can see her full figure fill out her simple sleepwear. Especially her short silky looking shorts, which clings to her rear tightly.

_God she is beautiful_, Jack quickly advert his eyes, not to get caught. He quickly downs his glass of milk. "Errr…, I'm going to go get a shower. A cold one at that," he mutters the last part quietly. "Nancy, will you place my hair back in dreads for me once I get out of my shower?"

"Of course sugar," Nancy nods.

Jack turns and heads back toward the staircase, glancing at Z quickly before heading up the stairs around the corner. He had opened that Z didn't hear his comment about a cold shower, but going by the grin on her face, he was not that lucky. Z watches him retreat back up the stairs, headed for his room to shower. She smirks, happy to know that she has that kind of affect on Jack.

_Maybe Nancy is right_, she muses as she stands from the table and begins to load the dishes into the sinks. _Maybe Jack sees me more than like a sister now_. _Just maybe… the feeling is mutual._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had stayed all night in the temporary Command Center, looking over the computer monitors looking out for some sort of energy signal that could have been detected from Sky's Ranger Morpher. She had hung on until four in the morning before she had passed out from exhaustion right on top of the computer console. That is exactly how Kat and Boom had found Sydney as they walked into the room where the energy detection devices were set up in the temporary underground Base.

"She must have been here all night," Boom frowns as he walks over to the monitor in front of Syd. He looks over the readings and spots no abnormality. "And it was in vain too. No Ranger energy detected with our long ranger scanner. Not yet at least."

Kat sighs. She understands Sydney's desire to locate Sky. Kat wishes to find him just as badly, not only because he is one of her Rangers, but she has always watched over Sky from a distance, much like the Commander did when Sky first enrolled in the Academy at the age of 15. Everyone knew that he was the son of _Kyle Tate_, first Red SPD Ranger, who's Morpher was basically a re-designed and upgraded version of the Morpher based on the Red Time Force Ranger that was donated to SPD by the Silver Guardians leader Wes Collins. Sky had entered the academy as a roughneck; his only friend was a young alien boy much like himself named Dru, who later betrayed both Sky and SPD after returning after being presumed missing in action. Sky's mother had specifically asked Kat to watch over him when she could; Sky's mother was the one who had helped develop the Ranger technology alongside the other Ranger's parents and Kat resulting in her gene's being mutated, granting Sky his powers in generating protective shields.

"Wake her and send her home," Kat turns and walks out of the room. "She would be of no help here in that condition."

"She'll probably make an argument about staying, wanting to keep watch on the Ranger energy readings," Boom counters. He knows Sydney rather well. Whatever the girl wants, she gets.

"Tell her that her Commander orders her to," Kat smirks, but soon that smile melts into a frown. "I can't afford being another Ranger short in this dire time."

After that, Kat exits out of the room, leaving Boom to awaken Sydney. Kat walks down the hall to the main control room which acts as the temporary residence of the Command Center. Inside, Anubis and Isinia wait. The three had spent the past two hours discussing the situation via satellite with Overseeing Commander Birdie back at Galactic Command. Ships have been sent out to scout all of the known territories searching for Mirloc and any lead to Master Vile's location. If anything, Vile has kept his home planet, Gamma Vile, location a secret for a very long time. It has not been located at all in the past thirty-thousand years of Vile's known existence. The only ones to know its exact location where Lord Zedd and Rita, and after they were purified by Zordon's wave of energy, all that knowledge was lost.

"What's with the long face Kat," Anubis asks his friend.

"Sydney," Kat sighs as she walks over to the long table and takes a seat opposite side of the table from Anubis and his wife. "This is taking a toll on her; Sky's kidnapping that is. She stayed all night at the computers."

"I see," Anubis narrows his eyes. "If you wish, I can speak to her. If anything, she's probably still intimidated by me. I can make her leave and get some rest."

"I'm sure Boom can talk her into it, but thanks for the offer," Kat smiles weakly. "Now, that our break is over, back to the matter at hand. Just who are we going to choose to become the next Blue Ranger in light of recent events?"

"Doggie and I have gone over several files," Isinia picks up a file and slides it over to Kat. "We both believe that this Cadet has great potential to become the next B-Squad Blue Ranger."

Kat opens the file and scans over the documents. She nods her head in agreement; she knows of the Cadet and he has indeed shown great promise. She had considered him to be the best choice, but she still wanted to see what Anubis had thought. The Cadet will be a worthy addition to the B-Squad line up, especially considering who he the child of.

"_Isaiah James_, the son of _Ethan James_; the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger," Kat smiles. "In less than five years of him enrolling he has made quite the reputation for himself. He even inherited his fathers' powers granted by the Blue Dino Gem."

"As well as his father's color," Anubis notes.

"I am quite concerned though on one matter," Isinia remarks. "He is younger than the rest of the B-Squad. The other's are in the mid-twenties to say the least. Isaiah is only nineteen. He'll have a lot to catch up with."

"It shouldn't be a problem," Anubis looks over to his wife. "When I first deputized the B-Squad as active Rangers, they were all close to that age, if not older. Luckily for Isaiah, he is much like his father, a genius. Catching up with the rest of the Squad shouldn't be a problem for him."

"Then it is settled then," Kat places the file down upon the table. "When the current B-Squad leader arrives, I will inform him of the newest addition to his Squad. Right now though I should summon Isaiah from the base opposite side of the city and inform him of his promotion. He will make a fine addition to the B-squad."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deep in space, a planet exists in the middle of darkness. Not a single star can be seen from the planet's surface, aside from one, the planet's own sun. It is the home of one of the universe's greatest evils, despite that he has not tried anything to conquer the galaxy in well over a millennia. He had given aid to his daughter and son in law years ago, and after they were overthrown by the Machine Empire, Master Vile returned to his home planet, where he continued to plan and scheme. When the Troobian Empire was first formed after the fall of the Alliance of Evil, he retained his position on the side lines, watching and biding his time. Now after all the many years, his time has risen. But it was not all his doing. He gives credit to his many loyal subjects and generals, who have secretively raided planets and colonies for weapons and secrets over the many years since the fall of the Alliance.

A top of the gloomy castle sits a foundation which is shaped much like two human skulls. Ghastly smoke pours out of the nostrils and the fog covers much of the city that surrounds the building. The streets are filled with murderers, criminals and thieves, the worst of the worst. This Dark planet houses some of the evilest energy to have ever been produced. This place is a haven to all those that serve the dark side.

Within the castle, Master Vile's newest general, Mirloc, marches down one particular hallway, leading several Putties toward the prison cells. His destination is rather simple; he is heading to the cell of the son of the Red Ranger that he had killed in combat years ago. Mirloc cannot help but smirk; Kyle Tate was one stubborn Ranger. Every crime or stunt that Mirloc was involved with Tate was there to stop him. He had gotten lucky the day he had totally defeated the Red Ranger when he was alone; not having the other Rangers there to help him.

Mirloc looks down at the Morpher in his hand. He can now add it to his personal collection; right beside Kyle Tate's Red Time Force Morpher. Upon reaching the cell, Mirloc enters the password allowing the metal bars to slide aside, allowing him entry. Sky, still weak from his early beating within Mirloc's dimension, sits up on the mattress and glares at Mirloc in hatred.

"What do you want?" Sky asks; his voice filled with contempt.

"Just wanted to see how you are faring," Mirloc chuckles as he tosses the Red Morpher up in the air and catching it, repeatedly. "Look at you. Rather pathetic. Being behind bars isn't fun at all is it?"

"Not when one is wrongly imprisoned," Sky forcefully pushes himself to sit up. "You however, deserved being behind bars, and so much more!"

"Ah, still have that burning fire inside you, eh," Mirloc begins to snicker. "I'm going to have so much fun in snuffing you out!"

"Beat on me as much as you like," Sky growls up at his most hated adversary. "In the end, I'm still the bigger man!"

"Oh, but even the biggest of men eventually break," Mirloc retorts as he stops tossing the morpher up and down. He walks forward and glares at Sky. "In the end, you will tell us everything you know about SPD."

"I'll never betray Space Patrol Delta," Sky is now standing on his feet, wobbly at that, but still standing. His dark gray and red SPD uniform is badly tattered, and his hair is disarray. "Not in a million years!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a squad of Putties enters the Cell from behind Mirloc. The gray clay-monsters surround the Red Ranger and begin to restrain them. Knowing that he is weak and has no hope in trying to escape, that doesn't stop Sky from putting up a fight. He is quickly silenced by a Putty who karate chops him in the back of the neck, rendering Sky unconscious. He slumps forward, but is caught by two Putties that were directly before him.

Mirloc shakes his head in disdain. He walks closer to the Ranger and lifts his chin up to better look at Sky's face. "Oh my dear boy, once Master Vile is done with you, you'd betray your own mother to better serve the Vile Empire!"

The evil alien stands upright and points toward the cell door entrance. "Take him to the integration room! Scorpina is awaiting him!"

The Putties salute their new commander. Master Vile, impressed with Mirloc's proven loyalty, combat and attack strategies as well as his own dislike of SPD, had given Mirloc his own platoon to command when the attack on Space Patrol Delta commences. Mirloc replaces the Red Ranger Morpher back inside his cloak and follows the Putties to the integration room where the breaking of Sky Tate shall be held.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bridge tightens the last bolt in on R.I.C.'s neck joint. After Mirloc had drained all power from Sky's Red Ranger morpher, he also drained the Battlizer, which in turn is R.I.C. With no energy, R.I.C. could not pull himself together. And with Boom working full time with several other Cadets on locating Sky's Morpher, Bridge volunteered to be the one to repair R.I.C.

It also gave him the distraction that he needed in getting his mind off of Sophie. Bridge lays his wrench down on the table and stands to his feet. He lifts the robotic canine off the table and places him on the floor; there he reactivates R.I.C.'s systems. The visor that acts as R.I.C.'s sight glows red and the robot rises to its feet. It turns its head in Bridge's direction and begins wagging its metal tail happily.

"Welcome back R.I.C.," Bridge forces a smile down at the robotic canine, which not only acts as the Battlizer for the Red Ranger Morpher, but as well as for the recently dubbed Magma Ranger. Inwardly Bridge sighs. Repairing R.I.C. was no problem; he only wishes that his dear friend could have been repaired as easily.

_No, she was already gone before you could have even thought of helping her_, Bridge sits back in his seat and closes his eyes. R.I.C. barks his thanks and trots out of the room, looking for its original creator, Kat Manx to show his return. _There was nothing that could have been done._

Despite his huge Jewish religious upbringing, Bridge has never been really devoted to religion. He was always drawn into the fascinating world of science from an early age, an age where everything was in question. He believed in what he could see. But over the past few days, his mind kept wondering on the thought that if his friend was in peace? But then again, she was an android, a machine composed of wires and metal and rubber. Machines couldn't have souls.

"No," Bridge shakes his head, standing to his feet once again. He walks over to a control panel, which was once Sophie's work station. He places his hands on the arm of the chair and sighs. "She was more than that. She loved the simple things of life. I refuse to believe that she didn't have a soul. She was a good person… better than most humans or aliens that I know."

A knock at the door causes him to turn around. Standing at the entrance to the lab is none other than Jack, now dressed in an SPD uniform, very similar to what he wore as Red Ranger, only now sporting the color orange alongside red on it. Jack has his dreads pulled back into a ponytail of sorts, being held by a rubber-band. "Hey buddy, how you holding up?"

"Managing," Bridge smiles weakly as he waves his friend in. He quickly changes the subject, not wanting to dwell on what had happened to his friend. Sophie would want him to be at his best and help apprehend those that were responsible in releasing Mirloc, Benaag and Sinuku upon the Base. "Did you see R.I.C.? I have upgraded his internal schematics to match those in your Magma Morpher. You can use Cyber Mode or Sonic Mode R.I.C. whenever necessary."

Jack nods as he enters the room. He places a comforting hand on Bridge's shoulder. "Yeah, he looks brand new. Could never tell that Mirloc had damaged him. Come on, the Commander and the Supreme Commander wishes to have an audience with the Squad. It concerns a new addition to our team."

Bridge nods. "Okay, just let me clean up my tools here, and I'll be right there."

Jack releases Bridge's shoulder and walks back to the entrance of the lab. He comes to a stop and looks back inside the room, watching as Bridge slowly begins to return his tools back into his toolbox, slowly, as if he were a zombie. He shakes his head sadly, and then continues on his way down to the temporary Command Center.

Inside, Z and Sydney are standing to attention as the new squad leader enters the room. Jack looks at them funny. "Why are you saluting me?"

"You are now our Squad leader as well as a veteran Ranger," Z begins to explain. "It's mandatory to salute all superiors upon their entry."

"Superior? I've only been back three days," Jack frowns. "How is it possible that I have a ranking higher than you? You've two been Rangers for close to six years now while I was only an active Ranger for one."

"Simple really," Sydney begins to explain. "When the Commander accepted your resignation from SPD as the Red Ranger, you never truly resigned from SPD. You still have all your health benefits as well as pension, which has been stacking up over the past five years."

"Your former status as Red Ranger was and is still on record and once you became reinstated as an active Ranger, you were promoted back to Red Ranger position." Z explains. "And since Sky is missing and you were placed in charge of our Squad again, that automatically makes you our superior officer."

Jack continues to look at them both as if they had grown two heads each. "That makes no sense."

"It does," Anubis voice interrupts the three as he is wheeled into the room by his wife. Kat and Boom are walking beside them as well as a younger Black male with a close shaved head in a standard gray SPD Cadet uniform. Trailing behind them is none other than Bridge.

"There was never any doubt in my mind that you would one day return to SPD. Your continued training after you left active Ranger status only proved that I was correct in my assumption." Anubis remarks as Isinia brings his wheel chair to a stop.

Jack has always been his own man, and having someone else plan his future without consorting him before hand has always made him short tempered. The loss of his parents and the uncaring feelings projected onto him from his childhood foster parents had make Jack rather stoic over the years. However, it being Anubis, that old anger doesn't rise. He knows that the old blue dog has only ever looked out for his best interests. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

"Sir," Jack salutes Anubis. He then turns to Kat and salutes her. He finds it rather weird to salute to Kat; he never had to in the past. But then again, she is the new Commander after all. Jack then gets in line beside Z and Bridge who stands beside Sydney.

"B-Squad, attention!" Jack orders, easily falling back in line with his old demeanor. After being debriefed by Kat two days earlier on what is expect of him as the returning leader of B-Squad due to Sky's absence, he found it rather easy to get back into the routine of things despite the changes that have been done. But then again, Jack has always been good at multitasking.

Anubis stands to his feet slowly and walks forward the four. "As you all know, we are doing everything in our power to locate the criminals who aided the three escaped convicts in the damage to the Delta Base as well as the loss of lives and also in the retrieval of Officer Tate."

From the side, the younger Black male shifts side to side uncomfortably. The four Rangers standing before him are legendary in their own way, being the Squad that aided in the destruction of Omni and his empire lead by Gruumm, one of the most dreaded and feared empires. Anubis waves a hand toward him, causing him to stand upright.

"Due to current events, a new Ranger position has been opened and I am forced to add a new recruit to your squad. Since Cadet Carson has returned to the status of Green Ranger and Sergeant Landors is now our acting B-Squad leader, the team is still one Ranger short. Cadet Isaiah James is the new B-Squad Blue Ranger."

Isaiah steps forward and salutes the four Rangers before him. "It will be an honor to serve alongside you all. I have read everything about you four. I will do my best."

"That's all we can expect," Sydney smiles at him, sensing his uneasiness. "And don't worry, we don't bite."

"Welcome to the team," Bridge actually smiles this time, extending his hand out to the new recruitment to their squad. Bridge is quite aware of Isaiah's standing as an SPD Cadet. In fact, Isaiah was his first choice for Blue Ranger if C-Squad was ever activated to Ranger status, and out of the three other members of the B-Squad, Bridge is the only one to know that he is the son of Ethan James, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. "It's a pleasure to have you apart of the team now. As you know, your father designed much of the technology still used here at SPD!"

"Yeah, I guess," Isaiah replies nervously. "I hope I can keep up with you guys. After all, you are the best!"

"We will bring you up to speed," Z grins as she and Jack shake the new Blue Ranger's hand; welcoming him. Once that is over, they now get in line according to their Ranger status to be given further instruction from their Commander. Kat walks forward and hands Isaiah a new Blue Ranger morpher, since the original was destroyed three days earlier by Mirloc.

Boom stands beside Kat with a small metal box in his hands. He opens it and turns it to Kat who retrieves four small disks from the crate. "These your new identification tags for your Morphers. Bridge, you will return as second in command, only now supporting the Green Ranger color. Z you are now Ranger number 3. Sydney, you are number four and Isaiah, you are five.

Kat hands Isaiah, Bridge, Z and Sydney the cards to insert into their Morphers. Kat then looks over at Jack. "Your Magma Morpher is already installed with these upgrades."

Jack nods as he turns and watches the four other Rangers' open a latch from behind their Morphers and install the new component to their Morphers. Once installed and the Morpher closed, a flash of light comes from their Morpher around their badge, indicating their Ranger color.

"Also, inside those new data cards I have installed a new armor mode," Boom speaks up. "I like to call it Metallic mode. Upon its activation, your regular spandex Ranger forms will be transformed into very flexible metal to better protect your bodies underneath in space if ever needed."

"Will we still be able to activate SWAT mode through these new features?" Sydney asks.

"Defiantly," Boom remarks. "These have been in development for months, trying to get the bugs ironed out! I was able to salvage them out of my lab before it got destroyed!"

"Good. We're going to show those creeps that you don't mess with the Power Rangers!" Jack makes a fist. "Commander, has there been any more Intel on the location of Sky?"

"Not yet," Kat shakes her head. "Our scanners are still being broadcast out into deep space. Once we lock onto the tracking device in the Red Ranger Morpher; that is when we find Sky."

"Soon I hope," Sydney says softly, so low that no human could have heard her. But Kat, Anubis and Isinia are not human. Their ears are a lot sharper than that of humans. Anubis and Isinia look at each other before Anubis turns back to the Rangers.

"Rangers dismissed. Officer Drew a word with you?"

The other Rangers head out of the Command Center, as Sydney walks up to the Commander. Kat grabs onto Boom's arm and leads him out of the Command Center. She has a feeling as to what Anubis wishes to talk to Sydney about. Isinia follows the two outside the Command Center as well.

"Yes Supreme Commander," Sydney asks as she steps forward to the large alien dog.

"I know you are upset over the capture of Cadet Tate. It is very personal, having a loved one taken from you, I know," Anubis glances toward the direction that his wife had left in. "If you wish, I can place another Officer in your place while this matter is being handled. We already have a suitable choice for a replacement if you do decide…"

"With all due respect sir, I am fine. I can handle this," Sydney remarks a little defensively. "I am not a little girl."

"I know that Officer," Anubis replies. "All I am saying is that a lot of attention is on you right now, especially from the Media; with your recently released music album as well as the B-Squad Pink Ranger. That is a lot of pressure."

"I know sir," Sydney lowers her head. She then smiles up at her former commander. "Thank you sir, for your concern, but I am fine. I'd feel a lot better knowing that I was here doing everything that could aid in Sky's safe return."

Anubis nods. He places a large paw on Sydney's shoulder. "You all have grown into incredible adults. I am proud of all five of you. You are all like pups to me. Know this; we are doing everything in our power to retrieve your fiancé."

"Thank you sir," Sydney ignores SPD protocol as she leans forward and wraps her arms around the large canine's waist, hugging him lightly, careful not to place any pressure onto his chest wound. "That means a lot to me."

Anubis pats her on her shoulders. A few moments later she pulls away, and wipes the tears out of her eyes. "I better go… you know… congratulate the new member of our squad. He looks a bit shaky."

"You do that," Anubis nods as he watches the Pink Ranger turn and walk out of the room. Isinia walks back into the Command Center and up to her husband. The two grasp each other paws as they look into each other's eyes.

"You have become a lot more tender hearted over the past few years," Isinia remarks. "Especially when it comes to your five Rangers."

"Like I told Officer Drew, they are like pups to me," Anubis smiles as he looks out of the windows of the room where he can see the four original members of the B-Squad congratulate their newest member. "Besides, they are responsible for saving this planet and stopping the Troobian Empire. It's only fitting that I worry over them."

"Do you believe that the Red Ranger can be found," Isinia asks. "After all, Master Vile is nothing like Gruumm. Vile doesn't play games."

"I know," Anubis growls lightly, thinking of what unspeakable horrors that Master Vile and Mirloc may be doing to Sky at this very moment. "But I have to keep faith. I had lost faith a long time ago when I lost my people… when I lost you. I have since seen the error of my ways. I have faith… faith that Sky is still with us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sky is dragged back into his cell by several Putty warriors. His red and gray SPD uniform is burnt with scorch marks and he reeks of smoke. The Putties carelessly drop him onto the bunk near the back corner wall of the cell and then proceed to march out of the cell.

Standing at the entrance of the cell is Mirloc, chuckling beside Scorpina. Scorpina has no real love for humans, despite her humanoid appearance herself. Ever since she joined Master Vile's forces after the fall of the Dark Alliance years ago courtesy of the Space Ranger, she has been Vile's head interrogator. Her ruthlessness as one of Rita's head enforcers alongside her lost lover, Goldar, was common knowledge all over the galaxy when Rita and her husband Zedd were in power.

"He is a strong one," Scorpina admits. "Breaking his will is not going to be an easy task."

"Stubborn is more like it," Mirloc mutters as he crosses his arms before him.

Scorpina laughs. "Perhaps so, but in the end he will cave in like all the others. He is not the _first_ Space Patrol Delta Officer that I had the honor of breaking."

"Yes I know," Mirloc turns toward her. "While in prison I remember Broodwing mentioning that you were able to convince a cadet to betray SPD. Broodwing used him as a trap in attempt to kill Doggie Cruger. The plan failed nonetheless."

"_Dru_ was a disappointment," Scorpina hisses. "And I didn't have to convince him. He was already a bad seed, that Dru. Even after he pledged his allegiance to the dark side, I still tortured him. Served him right, the SPD information that I retrieved from him was practically worthless at the time. However, I have since come into the possession of the remains of the 'Sword of Darkness'."

"What good are the remains for," Mirloc asks, rather interested. The Sword of Darkness had the power to corrupt the sight of anyone who wielded it. It had been used many times over the millennia. It was last used by the Evil Green Ranger on Earth back in the year 1993 before it was destroyed by the Red Ranger of that era, freeing the Green Ranger of its spell. That Green Ranger then proceeded to become the White Tiger Ranger and then became the Red Zeo Ranger, known throughout history as one of the Greatest Red Rangers.

"With the help of Porto, I have been able to restore the sword. Master Vile has refurnished the dark energy back into its blade. Under the influence of the Sword of Darkness, this Red Ranger will tell us everything we need to know willingly or not." Scorpina explains as she slides the bars to the side and locks the cell.

Mirloc laughs as he turns and proceeds to walk out of the prisons area with Scorpina on his heels. "A rather fitting end to my most hated adversary! Oh I can taste the irony! The Red Ranger, sworn protector of all that is good, working for the side of darkness!"

The laughter of the two space aliens echo's throughout the practically empty prison block. Sky Tate is the only prisoner they have at the moment. The Putties that had brought Sky into his cell follow Mirloc and Scorpina out of the Cell block. The Red Ranger is no threat. After the interrogation that he received from Scorpina, he will be lucky to be awake in the next two days. After the large slab of metal is closed, their laughter slowly fades away to nothing.

Slowly, very slowly, Sky opens his eyes and looks out of his cell. He looks down at his bound hands and wrists. Despite the pain he is in, he sits up and begins swishing his mouth about. He spits out a small thin metal object, a paper clip, close to his hands and then proceeds on freeing his hands from his shackles. He chuckles to himself, thinking about how careless Scorpina was when she through him onto a table, trying to pry information out of him. During the commotion, he quickly placed a paper clip under his tongue and held onto it for dear life. It was nothing pretending to have been knocked unconscious; the ending result he wanted was given; he was taken back to his cell and left alone.

Pretending to have been knocked out proved very beneficial for him. Not only has he learned what Mirloc and Scorpina have planned for him, he learned a little bit more about his former friend Dru. He had wondered why Dru had betrayed him as well as SPD for years, but now he knows that someone else than Broodwing had a part in turning his best friend against everything he once held in high regard. However, after with the talks that Sky has had with his former friend over the past few years while still held in protective custody on Earth, Sky has learned that the Dru he had thought he had knew, was nothing more than a lie.

"Got to get out of this cell fast," Sky tells himself quietly as he quickly removes the shackles from his hands. He rubs his wrists for a few moments before proceeding to work on freeing his feet. "And find some way to alert the Delta Base of my whereabouts."

Sky Tate, B-Squad Red Ranger and former Blue Ranger. He would not go down in history as one of the better Red Rangers, one thing is for certain; he is one of the most driven. The loss of his father at a young age, made him obsessed, driven to become the best, much like his father. By doing so, he pushed others away, in his quest to better himself physically and mentally so that one day he could avenge his father and become the best Ranger ever to have graced the halls of Space Patrol Delta. Though he has matured a lot from his days as being a stubborn, selfish, no team-player; his pride is still there, continuing to feed his ego.

In the end, if he is not careful, that will become his downfall.

_to be continued..._

* * *


	7. Episode 6: Escape pt1

**Episode 6: Escape pt.1**

Space Patrol Delta. The largest intergalactic police force in the known galaxy. For nearly twenty years the dreaded Troobian army plagued the universe conquering galaxies without any opposition. It wasn't until the fall of the planet Sirius and its only believed remaining survivor, Anubis Cruger, did the planets own police force, Space Patrol Delta, become interplanetary. With the aid of other space militia and planets, SPD soon branched out into other parts of the universe, to other galaxies where the Troobians had no foot hold.

In the year 2002, the first Delta Base on Earth was put in production in California, United States. By 2007 the organization was public known and alien life forms were slowly being accepted on Earth as many were fleeing the terrors of the Troobian Army from their own planets. Through there was some opposition at first from the planet's natives, most of humanity very quickly put aside their prejudices and welcomed the newcomers. The technology and culture that these aliens brought to Earth only added to the mixed diversity of an already diverse planet.

By 2010, SPD's first Ranger program had been established; however tragedy had soon befallen on that team of Rangers when they were ambushed by Troobian forces who tried in entering the Milky Way Galaxy, resulting in the death of its team Red Ranger, Kyle Tate in 2012. With the combined knowledge of Katherine Manx, Billy Cranston, Justin Stewart as well as Ethan James, a protective energy field was placed around the entrance of the galaxy, keeping those without special SPD clearance out of the galaxy. This soon became a standard procedure for all galaxies under SPD protection.

Thwarted for the time being, the Troobian Empire continued on its quest of universal domination and didn't return back to the Milky Way until 2025. With the help of a Troobian supporter who had managed to get to Earth under the guise of an doctor, Emperor Gruumm and his forces were able to gain entry to the galaxy. In November of the same year, the dreaded Troobian Empire was finally laid to rest thanks to the combined effort of the B-Squad Power Rangers as well as SPD highest ranking officers, Commander Anubis Cruger, Supreme Commander Birdie, Sergent Silverback as well as other high-ranking officials. The supreme leader of the Troobian army, Omni, was destroyed and his enforcer, Emperor Gruumm was captured and placed in confinement, as well as his minions which also consisted of the A-Squad Power Rangers, who had betrayed SPD for their own selfish purposes. However, during the long year that Earth was in conflict with the Troobians many alien criminals had been captured, some that had a connection to the Troobian army and other's that didn't.

Earlier in the week, several alien criminals had escaped their confines within SPD when the Delta Base was attacked by Benaag, Sinuku and Mirloc, three of the fallen Troobian Empire's most powerful soldiers. Out of the three, only one had evaded capture again and retreated back into space. And when he did, he took a prisoner with him; Sky Tate the current B-Squad Red Ranger, the son of the Red Ranger that he had killed many years earlier.

While much time and effort has gone into the repairs of the base both by SPD personal as well as contract workers and engineers, SPD must still continue on with their daily functions. That is, protecting the citizens of the city that the base is located in as well as handing any interstellar threat that may endanger the Earth. Those Cadets that are aiding in the reconstruction of the Delta Base are either working in the labs or in the Command Center, trying to locate the signal emitted from the Red Ranger morpher. Once Sky is located then so will be Mirloc. And once Mirloc is located, and then the location of Master Vile's home planet will be given. Many other Cadets, especially the C and D-Squads were placed on patrol duty, to make sure that no one would use this time as an opportunity to raid the city.

Alas, the work of a Ranger is never done.

A dark-colored four eye alien in blue clothing bursts through a wall of an abandoned warehouse, as the Magma Ranger roundhouses the escaped criminal with his right foot. The alien slams into the floor and rolls with the impact. Groaning, he pushes himself up to his feet and glares back at the figures on the opposite side of the hole.

"I won't go back! You can't make me!" he yells at the three figures, as he rapidly blinks his four eyes, trying to get them to focus on the matter at hand. His whiskers bristle as the Magma Ranger gains closer ground on him. Once upon a time, this alien was once the A-Squad Blue Ranger, known as Boomer.

"That is where you are wrong traitor," the Magma Ranger points at him. The Yellow and Blue Rangers leap over the Magma Ranger and push themselves forward, propelling themselves off the Magma Ranger's shoulder pads. They strike the alien with their Deltamax Strikers quickly and efficiently, keeping the criminal from getting steady ground under his feet.

The former SPD Ranger quickly gathers his bearings and stands up. He quickly thrusts his hands before himself and unleashes a power beam of energy, which the new B-Squad Blue Ranger easily evades by flipping over the energy blast. He runs alongside the wall and then leaps off it, his right leg extended.

Isaiah plants his foot into the alien's face; this pushes the alien backwards a few feet, allowing Z to flip to action. She does several cartwheels before coming to a stop before him. Her blaster is drawn and she fires several times, causing large burst of sparks to fly off his body armor. Z then kicks the monster in what would have been its genitals if it were human. Judging from its reaction, perhaps its anatomy is close to that of a human after all.

He falls to knee knees, groaning in pain. However the persistent alien struggles to get back up on his feet. But before he can, Jack walks forward and uppercuts the alien under its jaw, slamming it back against the brick wall behind it. Giving up, the alien slumps against the wall and groans in defeat. He was a Power Ranger once himself, he knows that he is defeated.

"Good job guys," Jack walks back up to the two as Z and Isaiah replace their strikers back into their holsters. He turns to Isaiah and nods. "Okay rookie, judge him!"

Isaiah reaches for his Morpher and brings it forward. He activates the judgment scanner on his mopher, which immediately begins to read the alien's body temperature and brain waves. "You, Boomer, are under arrest for escaping prison before your jail time was carried out as well as creating a disturbance within the city afterwards!"

"No! You can't do this to me! I've done good time! Five years!" the alien screams in rage as he shakes his claws at the three Rangers. It is almost impossible to escape containment after being judged. The energy homes in on the prep and shrinks them and places them into a containment card before they can even have a chance to even attempt to avoid the energy. Resistance is practically futile.

"You obviously didn't learn anything at all within those five years," Isaiah retorts as his Morpher finds the criminal guilty, a bright red Z glowing on the lower half of his Morpher. Isaiah presses a button on his Morpher and fires the containment energy onto the alien. Within seconds, he is processed into a containment card. The three Rangers nod at each other before de-morphing. Jack steps forward and picks the card up off the pavement.

"Not bad," Jack grins slapping a hand on the younger Black males shoulder. "That's six recaptured, only four more to go and all the convicts that escaped the Delta Base three days earlier will be all rounded up!"

"Yeah, not bad work, seeing that you have been out of the loop for five years," Z walks over to her friend and pats him on the shoulder, teasing him. "And you have been doing a fantastic job as well Isaiah."

"Thank you ma'am," Isaiah blushes lightly. His dark features hide the blush rather well though.

"Ugh, don't call me ma'am," Z makes a face as Jack chuckles. "I'm only 23."

"But your still my superior," Isaiah remarks as he nervously fidgets in place. "Our instructors practically beat it into our heads that we must be formal with all of our superiors at all times."

"Yeah well, you are looking at two of the biggest rule breakers Newtech City has ever known," Jack grins as he hands the containment card over to Isaiah. "We are your teammates now. You don't have to be so formal with us. And quit being so nervous, you're making me nervous just for being nervous!"

"Okay sir… err… Jack." Isaiah stumbles over his words for a couple of seconds. He really shouldn't be too nervous; after all, they are only Power Rangers much like himself. His father was even a Power Ranger as well, the Blue Dino Ranger. And his father's friends, Connor, Kira and Trent were Rangers as well. He knew this growing up, so it wasn't much of a big deal, however, the two Rangers before him hold a certain celebrity status to him, mainly because they dealt with an enemy that not only threatened the livelihood of Earth, but for the rest of the known galaxy. Also Jack is sort of a celebrity of his own right, being one of the founders of Omega Missionaries.

"What a way to be blunt Jack. Let's get this back to the Delta Base," Z nods toward the card in Isaiah's hand. "I'm just glad that only one of the A-Squad escaped. We sure would have had a time on our hands if all five of them escaped."

"Tell me about it," Jack remarks. "That Charlie chick was tough! Thank God for our superior SWAT technology at the time we fought them or we would have been done for."

"Nah, I watched those vid-files of that fight, you guys handled yourselves rather well even without the SWAT mode activated." Isaiah replies. "Heck, to this day it is still one of the most talked about events by lower ranking Cadets!"

"Hear that Z, we have our own fan-clubs practically," Jack laughs. Z grins as well, shaking her head.

"Yeah, pretty cool. Anyways, let's get this containment card back to the Delta Base. Hopefully, Commander Manx will have something to report on Sky's whereabouts." Z stretches her arms above her head as she rotates her neck, stretching her muscles.

"Yeah," Jack nods as he straightens his SPD jacket. Unlike his former Red Ranger uniform, his new SPD uniform's jacket resembles that of a trench coat. It has two stripes, an orange and a red, going down the side of his arms indicating his Ranger rank; almost in the same design as Anubis Crugers'.

The three Ranger's walk back to the Delta Cruiser which Z has clearly labeled as her own vehicle, since she first arrived at SPD five years earlier. Jack, Sky and Bridge had their cycles and Z and Sydney used the Delta Cruiser. Sydney never really liked driving, and Z was all more than happy to drive. Growing up on the streets never gave her the opportunity to learn how to drive or get a driver's license. But after a few driving classes, being the quick study that she is, Z picked up on it real fast.

"Bridge and Sydney should have reached the KO-35 prison satellite by now to interrogate Gruumm." Jack announces out of the blue. The Pink and Green Ranger were ordered by Kat to follow any leads that may aid in their search for Sky, and after a rumor that Gruumm may have known about the jailbreak in advance, made the leaders of SPD want to make sure that Gruumm still had no influence over any Troobian synthesizers. "Makes me wonder, why Troobian soldiers were freed, and not Gruumm himself?"

"Couldn't tell ya," Z shakes her head.

"What would Gruumm know about the three that escaped," Isaiah asks.

"Benaag, Sinuku and Mirloc were three of the Troobian's deadliest enforcer's," Z begins to explain. "If Master Vile had helped them escape, then it's a good assumption that Gruumm and Master Vile may have made an alliance in secret."

"From prison, I doubt it," Jack remarks as he opens the passenger door. "But hey, what would I know? Aside from those three days in prison when you and I were first captured by Cruger, I've never really had any jail time."

"True, but you never know," Z remarks. "The galaxy is becoming a lot more dangerous these days."

"True that," Jack remarks as he looks back to Isaiah, who has climbed into the back of the jeep. "What you have got planned for the rest of the day after we get off our shift?"

"I was supposed to meet up with my father later," Isaiah replies. "He's coming to the city to congratulate me on becoming the new Blue-Ranger."

"Your father's pretty cool," Z replies looking back into the backseat as she climbs in behind the driver's wheel. "We met him once before. When Broodwing had kidnapped three of the Dino Ranger's from the past and brought them here to fight us in the present."

"Really," Isaiah looks surprised. "Father never mentioned that to me before!"

"Well, we had to wipe their memory clean of the adventure," Jack replies. "They had learned too much about their future in their short period here with us."

"Makes sense. If they went back to the past knowing what they did, they might have unknowingly changed the outcome of the future." Isaiah thinks out loud. "Kind of reminds me of all those video-game plots that my father programmed back in his early days in college and those comic books that Trent gave to me as a child."

"Yeah, I've actually bought some of Trent's comic books over the years," Jack replies. "It was kind of cool knowing that one of my favorite comic books was drawn by a former Power Ranger."

"What about Kira and Connor," Z asks as she backs the jeep up and pulls out into the highway. "They still keep in touch with your dad?"

"Oh yeah," Isaiah grins. "Kira always throws these cool parties that I'm always invited too! Maybe next time, you guys can come?"

"That be cool," Z grins. "Even though I met the young Kira, I never got to meet the pop-star Kira. I have all her CD's!"

"You know something," Isaiah rubs his chin, as he takes in Jack's appearance. "Now that I think about it, you really do look like Kira's husband; Jay McLaren."

"Now see," Jack winks at Z. "I knew that woman had good taste!"

Z rolls her eyes, but laughs nonetheless. "I really need to check up on my history. I sure had thought that Kira had married Connor."

"They dated, but you know how celebrity romances turn out; they don't last," Isaiah remarks. "But they are cool with each other."

"That Connor was a tool," Jack muses as he rests his heels on the dashboard. Not even being in the Command Center for three minutes, he tried to take charge of the situation. History dictates that he wasn't one of the more impressive Red Ranger's of the past. "Remember how he spent most of his time, trying to hook up with Syd? That was funny. I wonder how a guy like him got to become Red Ranger."

"The same way that a street thief got to become Red Ranger," Z grins over at Jack. Jack sticks his tongue out at her playfully. "Real cute Jack."

"Hey, being cute with these roughish looks is hard work," Jack laughs, his neat-dreads blowing in the air, as Z pulls the Delta Cruiser into the traffic. "Speaking of which, I need to check in back at the Mission. I've been so busy with SPD the past three days that I have hardly seen any of the children at the Mission aside from the mornings."

"I've heard about your Mission," Isaiah looks toward Jack. "It is well known, especially within SPD. You've helped get a lot of children off the streets."

"I do my best," Jack places his hands behind his neck, enjoying the feel of the air rush through his dreads. Jack glances toward Z and watches her expertly drive the Delta Cruiser. Inwardly Jack makes note of the irony of it; in the past he would have done all the driving while Z rode shotgun during their little clothing or food heists. Now, even though the two of them have not lived on the streets in years have had not had to steal, it is still funny to see Z drive. Z notices the small grin on his face in the center mirror.

"What's so funny," she asks, glancing over at him.

Jack shakes his head. "Nothing really. Just thinking."

"About," Z grins as she pushes the subject. She brings the Cruiser to a stop at a red light and looks over at her longtime friend, her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

Feeling daring, Jack smirks. "Well, what would you say if I told you I was thinking about you?"

"Then I would have to say that you better have been," Z retorts, smiling all the same as she leans toward him and flips several of his dreads into his face. "I would have been offended if you weren't."

"Getting a little high strung on yourself aren't you," Jack brushes his dreads out of his face and then replaces his hands behind his head. Behind the two, Isaiah fidgets in his seat as he watches the two flirt back and forth with each other. The Commander had assigned him to work alongside the two, for they appear to be the most emotionally stable at the moment of the remaining experienced members of the B-Squad. The two had given him great fighting tips during their sparring match earlier in the morning as well as other advice as a Ranger. "I don't remember you as being vain."

"Hey, when you roomed with Sydney for as long as I have, you do pick up some bad habits," Z shrugs, as she turns her attention back to the road, the light turning green. "I was so glad when we were given our own quarters; I couldn't stand hearing Syd snore. Either way, I'm not near as vain as Syd."

"Well for one thing, you sure are prettier than her," Jack winks at her. "Always has been. All Syd has going for her is the whole singing career. If not for that, she'd just be a regular old blond Pink Ranger. Now you, you got the whole package."

"My package," Z looks over at Jack and smirks, deciding to tease Jack. "What do you know about my package?"

Jack opens his mouth to speak, but no words come forth. He runs his tongue across his bottom row of teeth. For the first time ever in his memory, Z has rendered him speechless. In the back seat, Isaiah chuckles at Jack's predicament.

"Cat got your tongue Jack," Z looks over at the Black male, his head now lowered to the point where his dreads are hiding his burning cheeks. In all his years, Jack has always had something to say; always having a comeback.

Jack chuckles, shaking his head. He raises a hand and brushes his dreads back out of his face. "You really are something Z. I always thought that I was the smooth talker of the two of us."

Z smiles as she turns her attention back toward the road before them, quite satisfied with the ending result. She had believed everything that the nanny Nancy had told her, but she wanted to see just how much she really could affect Jack; after all, she has seen Jack at work before, back when they were living on the streets Jack would flirt would a female vendor while Z would make off with some food. It was quite settling, seeing that she could make him speechless.

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sky had waited until after being fed to make his move. The Putty Patroller that was guarding his cell had brought a tray of food in for him and then backed out of the room, replacing the lock on the cell door. Even though Sky had managed to unlock his shackles the night before, when he saw the Putty bring him in the food, he decided to wait until after he ate to make his move. After all, it was pushing his second day without eating anything.

Sky carefully makes his way over to the tray, careful not to make his shackles slip. He sits down onto the floor and begins to eat. At least the food they presented him with is very edible. Sky chuckles as he begins to eat, amazed that the soup is indeed good.

_They must want to continue to get information out of me concerning SPD_, Sky muses as he brings the bowl of soup up to his lips. _Even if they were to starve me to death, they wouldn't get any._

As he eats, Sky never takes his eyes off the Putty. The Putty is a pathetic guard. Its attention is everywhere but where it matters. If Sky wanted to escape now would be the perfect time, however he cannot ignore his body's demand for food. It would be foolish to try to make an escape attempt eating the food his hosts were gracious enough to provide him with.

After downing the soup, crackers and bread, Sky slowly removes the loose shakes off his hands and feet. Quickly, yet quietly he makes his move. Upon reaching the metal bars, he thrusts his hands between the bars and wraps his arms around the Putty, which immediately begins to struggle to free itself. Wasting no time, Sky smashes the Z emblem on its chest, causing the Putty to crumble into dust; its keys falling to the floor.

Sky quickly grabs the keys and begins working the keys, trying to find the right one that will open his cell. Sky places the keys in his back pocket and darts toward the entrance of the prison block. Luckily for him, the other cells are empty; for if they weren't, he would be sure that the other occupants wouldn't allow him a quiet escape.

"I got to find a way to send a message to Earth," Sky mutters. "Or at least find and activate my Morphers' auxiliary power. It should provide enough energy to send a beacon out to the nearest SPD satellite and relay it to the Earth base."

It wasn't until after Jack had resigned his position as Red Ranger did the remaining B-Squad Rangers where placed into several more harsher training sessions in SWAT combat, courtesy of Sergeant Silverback. Sky, Sydney, Bridge, Z and Sophie were trained to better use their surroundings to hide themselves from enemy eyes. And even though those training sessions usually were held in swamps or in jungles, the same rules apply here. Sky must survey the area and take in what he needs that could protect himself in this foreign area.

He slowly creeks the door open and peers out into the other hall. Several monsters are about, a few are laughing, obviously too interested in their conversation to have heard the door creek open. He waits, waiting to see if they will eventually move away from their spot so he can make his move without being seen. His SWAT training helped him learn better patience so the near thirty minute wait for the monsters to leave the vicinity was not in vain. He overheard them talking about an invasion of Earth as well the name of his captor.

"Master Vile, huh," Sky thinks back over the files he has read concerning the old warlock. "He has kept his hands rather clean the past two decades. Wonder what brought forth this change?"

He creeps out into the next room and finds himself faced with four passages. He walks toward one, only to hear talking within it. He peers into another passage and sees light shining from the opposite end of it. He makes his choice and heads down that passage; where there is light there is an exit.

After exiting the long hall, he comes to a stop within a large ship hanger. There are hundreds of small two man fighter spaceships as well as several larger ones, ones used in shipment of goods. He ducks behind several nearby crates to avoid being seen. He observes his surrounds and spots a clearing where he can look down upon the hordes of Tengu and Putty Soldiers marching back and forth filling the ships with crates and loading weapons onto the smaller pods. He gasps once he spots the scorpion-designed spaceship that was seen aiding the escape of the three that attacked the Delta Base.

He climbs up to the spot that he deemed safe for the time-being and continues to observe the creatures at work. He knows that he can't stay in one spot for too long; someone will realize that he has escaped. His eyes widen once he makes out the Biohazard symbol of several of the canisters being loaded into the scorpion-shaped spaceship.

"What in the world do they have planned?" Sky's eyebrows narrow as he makes his way over to several large crates and hides behind them. "Are they planning to launch a bio-attack against the Earth? I need to alert headquarters, stat!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mirloc stands alongside Master Vile as the two look down upon the Space Ship that is currently being loaded with weapons and other such materials needed in the next planned attack on the Earth. After much deliberating it was decided that another attack on the Delta Base would cripple Earth's defenses rendering Earth helpless. Even though there are smaller Ranger teams throughout the Earth that have no affiliation with SPD, none of them have the means to go against such an invasion.

The warlock interlaces his fingers together behind his back, chuckling lightly. Four years of careful planning have led them to this day.

"Everything is proceeding much better than I originally had planned," Master Vile smirks. "I must say Mirloc, with your aid and Benaag's carefully planned strategy, my ultimate conquest over this galaxy may come sooner than expected! It was a shame that Benaag was recaptured."

"Tell me your Excellency," Mirloc begins, feeding Vile's ego as he does. Mirloc is no fool; he has survived for many years in the universe bowing to those with more power than he; Dark Specter, Gruumm, and now Master Vile. He knows the rules to the game for he is an excellent player to have survived as long as he has. "In the past, you never showed any desire to take control over the universe. What made you change your mind?"

"The universe if becoming a dangerous place Mirloc," Vile turns and walks down a nearby staircase, which leads down to where the Putties and Tengu's are hard at work. Mirloc follows behind him in step. "After the fall of Omni and Gruumm, there has been a sprout of players wishing to continue on where Omni failed. They are hungry for power. They will do whatever they have to do to get it, which ultimately makes me a target."

"Is that why Lother now works for you," Mirloc asks.

"In a sense. After he escaped Mesagog's containment he has served under me, seeking refuge. He is a fool, loyal, but still a fool. I have acquired some of the most ruthless monsters in existence over the course of the past few years. The data-cards of the Psycho-Rangers are one of my most prized processions. Earth stands no chance."

"What purpose do you have in attacking Earth first," Mirloc questions. It has always struck him as odd that many would-be conquers always target Earth. "What is so special about the Earth anyways? It is hardly anything spectacular. Its own inhabitants have polluted and drained the planet of almost all of its natural resources. What good is that slab of rock?"

"Earth is where it began," Vile answers simply as he continues to watch his minions continue on their duties. "And it is where it shall end."

"When what began," Mirloc asks, clearly more confused now than ever.

"The universe, life, call it what you will," Master Vile turns, his cloak flapping in a gust of air, blowing by the two. "When the universe was first created, Earth was the dead center of it all."

"What," Mirloc's eyes widen in disbelief. "Are this you certain?"

"I have lived for well over thirty-thousand years," Vile begins to explain. "I have seen wonders that you can only imagine. I've seen the rise and fall of gods, and the death of prophets all throughout the universe, but all said actions are for the benefit for one place in the end, Earth."

Vile turns and stares at Mirloc, his eyes unwavering. "Do you believe in a particular religion Mirloc?"

"I believe in myself," Mirloc simply states. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Vile nods. "Yes, a perfect vessel for evil. I have been following your work for years. You are one of the few that have successfully killed a Ranger. You don't know it, but you are one of the chosen. A horseman."

"What are you talking about," Mirloc asks, for the first time ever, feeling unnerved of the ancient warlock.

"You and I are bound together," Vile takes a seat upon his throne. "I too, have slain many Rangers over the millennia. That is why I have been very favorable toward you. You and I are cut from the same rotten cloth."

Vile grins, looking up at his general. "And your reward for helping me destroy the last remaining resistance to my plans, Space Patrol Delta, will come in full force. I will grant you the greatest gift of them all, _immortality_!"

"Immortality…" Mirloc's eyes widen with disbelief. He staggers back somewhat almost missing a step. "You… you can grant immortality!"

"No," Vile clarifies. "But with the fall of the Earth, it will be obtainable. In the core of the planet lies what is needed for immortality. That is why is has been a constant target over the millennia. My daughter Rita wanted it, that no good son in-law of mine Zedd desired it and Dark Specter needed it. Even if he wasn't destroyed when he was, his time was drawing near."

"So that explains it," Mirloc gulps. "Why Gruumm simply did not destroy the planet from space. He could have done so easily…"

"But by doing so would have destroyed the Grail of Life," Vile finishes as his long scaly fingers gently massage the scalp of a human skull resting on the arm of his throne. "Gruumm was foolish, but he was no fool. His master, Omni, would have skinned him alive if he had done so. Besides, a great evil would have been unleashed upon the universe if the planet was destroyed. The Grail of Life is within the lair of a creature, so powerful, so evil, that the great creator had sealed the beast into the core of the planet."

"It all makes sense," Mirloc mutters. "But how do you know this? How did Gruumm? The Omni? Dark Specter?"

"Earth is an Eden, spoiled by that what is humanity," Vile remarks, his eyes glowing an eerie green, even more so due to the glasses perched on his nose. "They do not deserve the gift that is within their grasp. The biological chemical that Luthor and Porto have cooked up shall be enough to poison every last living creature on Earth, making my conquest of the planet all the sweeter!"

"But, but that still doesn't answer my question," Mirloc almost pleads. "How do you know all this? Of the Grail? Of this… monster located within the confines of the Earth's core?"

"When the time is right, you shall know," Vile turns and heads back up the staircase. "Now leave me. Your little pet has escaped his confines. Deal with him."

"What? Tate," Mirloc growls as he turns and looks out into the large bay area. He scans the docking bay, looking for the human, who would standout like a sour thumb in the crowds of Putties and Tengu. After a few moments he spots the reclusive Ranger, hiding in a spot where he can't be seen by the monsters on the ground, but clearly left him open to be seen by Mirloc and Master Vile.

Mirloc's eyes narrow and he clenches his fists. Since Sky doesn't know that he has been exposed as of yet, it gives Mirloc the perfect opportunity to spring a sneak attack on the unsuspecting Red Ranger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the attack of the Delta Base, it was decided that an investigation back on the satellite prison where Mirloc, Benaag and Sinuku escaped from was in order. Sydney and Bridge were assigned to the case and left the previous night so that they could start afresh the following morning in questioning the prisoners. And since three of Gruumm's highest generals were the ones to escape, there was no telling just who else may have aided the three from within the prison.

Gruumm was one of the leading suspects; after all, it has his men that broke out. There was no real reason for him to be questioned, after all his cell is monitored everyday, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. He is allowed no visitors, not even interaction with the other prisoners so if he were involved with the breakout, why wouldn't he have tried to escape? It would be peril if he were to escape his imprisonment.

Bridge and Sydney show their identification tags to the two guards before the cell. The two move aside and allow the two Rangers to swipe their passes, allowing them entry to Gruumm's cell block.

It takes there eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dimly light room. The hallway contains a muggy atmosphere, and the off-yellow lights make the walk seem very demonic. The atmosphere reflects off the individual who now occupies the room, the former leader of the Troobian Army, Gruumm. The former emperor has his back turned to the two, but once he senses their arrival, he slowly turns, his large red eyes glowing down upon the two.

"Well, well, after five years my first two visitors," Gruumm's teeth clamp together. "How fetching."

"Save the small talk Gruumm," Sydney glares at the alien. "We have questions that demand answers."

"Oh, and I suppose that I should be more than willing to answer," Gruumm places a hand on his chest and speaks dramatically.

Bridge steps forward and slowly begins to remove his gloves. He could easily read Gruumm's aura, to find out just what Gruumm does or doesn't know, but Bridge decided to wait. "You can do this the easy way, or an easier way. Either way, we'll get what we need."

"Oh do tell," Gruumm stands and walks toward the force field around his cell. Gruumm is way to powerful to simply be held by metal bars or such, so it was only fitting that he be held in a containment shield for the duration of his imprisonment. "If that be the case, then read what you want and leave me, little psychic."

Bridge frowns, but says nothing. Sydney decides to step up to the plate first. "We want to know if you had any connection with the breakout earlier in the week."

"And what if I did," Gruumm's eyes glow as he walks closer to the force field, trying his best to intimidate the Pink Ranger. If it were five years earlier, it would have worked against her.

"Then I can guarantee that your stay here will be unpleasant," Sydney glares up at the evil alien.

"I am in here for life; my existence means nothing as long as I am confined here. There is little that you can do to me, Pinky!" Gruumm retorts. He places his hands behind his back and walks back to his cot. As he sits down, he runs a hand over the top of his head, unconsciously searching for his missing horns.

"Just tell us what we need to know," Sydney screams at him, her voice echoing throughout the room. Outside the cell doors, the two guards had jumped, startled by Sydney's voice. "One of our dear friends, a fellow Ranger was killed! Not to mention the number of other Cadets that were hurt or killed! If you know anything, you better tell us!"

Gruumm chuckles as he leans back onto his cot. "I know nothing about the breakout. But word around here says that it was the being known as Master Vile that helped the three escape the confines of this here prison."

"We know that," Bridge remarks. "We even have Benaag and Sinuku back in custody, awaiting retrial back on Earth. We just want to know if you have any involvement with Master Vile as well."

"I tell you what, let's make a deal," Gruumm suggests. "I have not seen my daughter not once since my imprisonment. Allow me to see Mora, and maybe then I'll see if I remember anything."

"We are not at liberty to deal with scum," Bridge remarks.

"Then I guess I don't know anything," Gruumm chuckles as he sits back on his cot. "Maybe if I could get a little… cooperation, maybe, just maybe something will pop up."

"Will you quit jumping around the issue here," Sydney snaps, frustrated at Gruumm's uncooperative behavior. "Are you in cahoots with him or not!"

"You tell me," Gruumm remarks simply as he crosses his arms across his chest. Bridge grabs onto Sydney's arm, a look of confusion on his face. He leans his head close to her and whispers into her ear.

"I cannot scan him," Bridge whispers.

"What," Sydney looks at him in shock. "Why not?"

"I don't know, but for some reason he is immune to my powers. I can't read his mind," Bridge looks back into the cell. Gruumm is looking directly at him, smirking. The monster knew that Bridge would not be able to read his aura.

"Let me see my daughter, and maybe I will be a little more cooperative," Gruumm stands to his feet again and walks as close to the force field as he can without getting shocked.

"Let's call the Supreme Commander and get his suggestion," Bridge tells Sydney. "If it's the only way we can get Gruumm to talk, then we may have to do it."

Sydney nods. Bridge replaces his gloves and turns. The two Rangers turn and walk toward the exit of the cell, but Gruumm's voice stops the two before they reach the door.

"Wait. I have a message for Doggie Cruger," Gruumm's eyes glow slightly. "Tell him… tell him that I haven't forgotten about him."

"If I remember," Sydney retorts, as she briskly turns around and marches out of the cellblock. Bridge follows closely on her heels. As the two large metallic doors slam shut, Gruumm returns to his seat and begins to chuckle, softly at first but soon the chuckles transform into a fit of laughter, Gruumm's voice echoing down the halls, making nearby SPD Soldiers as well as other inmates look at each other in wonder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Back on Earth…_

It had been three days since she last spoke to her ex. Immediately after hearing about the explosion at the Delta Base, she hurried back over to Jack's Mission to see if any of the Nannies or other workers had heard anything from him; even a simple call to let them know that he was alright and that he was no where near the explosion at the Delta Base.

She had practically stayed there the rest of the day and into the evening, watching the news along with the Mission's residents. Any and all news reporters were on the scene reporting live about the incident. She recalled seeing both the Pink and Yellow Rangers at one time on the screen, but she felt tremendously relief when she finally saw Jack's face appear on the screen. He was back at it, doing what he does best; helping others. Since his return back at SPD only days earlier, he has spent nearly all time back at the base, working alongside his fellow Rangers in getting the place back up and running as well as doing what a Ranger does. Within those three days, she has missed him every time she came by the Mission to see him.

Ally steps out of her green jeep and walks up the pebble-lined walkway, up to the Mission. It is closing in on midday and school is still in session. These are the times when the Mission is the quietest. She had often come by and watched Jack practice his kata or workout, discussing the outlook on Omega Missions and their side projects in helping the cities homeless. After talking with Nancy earlier in the morning, she learned that Jack returned back to the Mission everyday for lunch before going back on Patrol duty later; the Commanders way of refreshing him of street duty. She figured that now was just as good as any other time to catch him.

Alley knocks on the door and waits several moments for someone to answer. A few moments pass before she hears footsteps on the other side of the door. The oldest of the Nannies, Nancy greets the much younger female.

"Well good day Ally, so nice to see you," Nancy steps aside, allowing Ally entry. Ally walks in and gives the older woman a quick hug in return.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Nancy," Ally smiles. "Is Jack in?"

"Well, he's here, but he's not in. In the house that is. He's out back sparring with that friend of his."

"Sparring," Ally looks surprised. "Wow. That defiantly calls for some observation. I've never seen him actually fight before."

"Well then, you are in for a treat," Nancy smiles as she leads Alley down the long hallway to the back patio. Upon standing on the deck, Ally sees the other employee's, the cooks, cleaners and other nannies, watching with awe as the two combatants go at it. "So far, it's been quite the show!"

The two once had identical fighting styles. One had trained the other to defend herself in the streets with his limited knowledge of martial arts and street fighting. Before they were taken in by SPD, they were already formidable fighters, _brawlers_ to be more specific. Living in the streets, stealing by day and night is not a pretty way to live, but it was life to Jack and Z for many, many years.

After being placed on the B-Squad, the two fighters had to learn the standard form of combat that all SPD Cadets are required to learn. Later on their training then took on the form of SWAT training, and even Jack took swordsman lessons from Anubis, preparing him for use of the Battlizer. Jack and Z proved their fighting prowess when the two took on a swarm of Troobian Bluehead and Orangehead Krybots, un-morphed at that. After the fall of the Troobian Empire, and renovations were made both to the base and protocol, all active Rangers were urged to learn several more styles of combat, ones that better suit their character and abilities.

Determination had always been the drive of the two Rangers. Determination to help others that couldn't help themselves. Determination to help those that others refused to help. Determination to help themselves get better lives, get off the streets and make something of themselves. That same determination, helped the two become masters of their respected fighting styles, _Capoeira_, the Brazilian martial art for Z and Jack, who was already adept in several styles of martial arts.

Z's legs are moving faster than any of the employees of the Mission could keep up with. Capoeira is almost like dancing, which Z already loves to do. Jack is defending himself from the onslaught of attacks from her legs, swinging from practically any direction. A big advantage of this style, no opponent can really guess where the next attack is going to come from.

Jack catches one of her exposed legs and quickly turns her around, trying to throw her off her balance. With her other leg, she is able to kick free of his hold, while turning her body around in a circle using her hands on the ground. It appears as if she does a split, while upside down, and begins twirling again; this time, her feet catching Jack behind his knees. Jack looses his balance and falls backwards, but quickly adjusts his fall so that he will be able to roll into a fighting stance once he gets a clearing.

He quickly jumps to his feet and charges Z, his arm pulled back. Using lighting fast speed, he throws his fist forward, aiming toward her stomach. Z lunches her feet against his chest and pushes off against him; Jack's fists slams into the soil seconds later.

Z cartwheels several feet away. Upon turning upright, she smirks at Jack. "Getting frustrated?"

"No," Jack shakes his head as he pulls his fist out of the ground, soil and grass sticking to his fist. "But it is damn near annoying trying to land an attack with you jumping all over the place."

"Oh, don't be a crybaby," Z winks as she slides her feet across and gets back into an stance. Her eyes flash briefly, indicating that she just replicated herself. Her duplicate had former behind Jack and threw a punch at the back of his head. Jack duck and avoids the blow, he had saw the shimmer in Z's eyes when she used her powers. Jack jumps backwards, in an attempt to knock her duplicate away, but its only when his body phases through her duplicates body does he remember that all her duplicates are free of any bodily harm although they can cause some serious damage to other.

Jack flips up to his feet and raises his arms, defending himself against the two Z's. He can easily tell which Z is the real one; all her duplicates lack the emotion of the real Z, until she placed her conscious in the duplicates body; her own mode of teleportation The two Z's continue their assault on the former Red Ranger, his arms blocking the punches of one and kicks with the other. This continues on for several more minutes before Z tries another technique; goading him to attack her.

"Geez Jack, is this why you quit SPD in the first place, getting to rusty to keep up with me," Z smirks. Her duplicate falls to the ground and sweeps her leg underneath Jack's. Jack however, surprises the two Z's by grabbing the original Z's arms and pulling her toward him as he flips backwards. His feet connect with the duplicates face and knock her back; upon hitting the ground the duplicate disappears.

Z lands on the ground, on her back, pinned down by Jack, who is straddling her, holding her arms above her head with his hands. He grins down cockily at her. "Now who would have thought that you would give in to insults like that?"

"Hey, you're the one who taught me how to fight dirty," Z chuckles. "I was just pulling a page out of your book. How about letting me up?"

"I think not," Jack leans closer to her face, his expression taking on all seriousness. "I rather like this spot."

Z's cheeks begin to burn with newfound heat, not from exerting herself during the sparring match. For the past day, the flirting between the two had been in high pitch. At first she felt that it was nothing more than playful jabs at the other, but after her talk with the nanny Nancy the day before, she begun to see that the looks that have been tossed her way by Jack, were far from what they use to be. It made her excited, knowing that the past few months, the wishing and dreaming that her reunion with Jack would not be in vain was not. Somehow, someway, he began to feel the same way as she did. But then again, maybe he always had. She can recall times over the years, when they shared a bed together in the old abandoned shack that they called home, that she would sometimes catch him looking at her for long periods of time.

A small grin forms across her lips as a comeback emerges in her mind. "You just say that because with me lying on my backside makes my package look bustier."

Unlike before, Jack is ready with a comeback of his own. "No, your tight shirt gave it away."

Before sparring the two had decided to spar with some normal street clothing, like they use to. Before SPD and their standard combat attire, the two used to fighting in normal clothing, unsuited for battle, but the two always managed to come off on top. What better practice than sparring in clothing that would normally hinder one from performing top notch in a real fight. Z looks down at her chest, and notices just how tight the yellow short-sleeved t-shirt really is. She raises an eyebrow at Jack, challenging.

"Hey, you brought it up."

"You started it, pinning me down the way you did."

"You tried using the situation against me," he counters, his once serious expression now broken by a large smile.

"Are you going to release my hands now," Z licks her bottom lip. "Or are you just going to straddle me all day?"

"Would you let me," Jack asks innocently. He knows that he is pushing the flirtation a little further than he should, but the tension between the two has not been as high as it is now. At first he wasn't sure how to take on the little flirting and comments Z threw his way. She had even whistled and blew him a kiss earlier, after seeing him get out of the shower earlier this morning, only covered by a towel. He knew how strong his feelings ran for the Latina trapped underneath him, but only until their reunion three days earlier, he now knew that the attraction was mutual.

"Not with all your co-workers standing by watching," Z jerks her head in the direction of the Mission. Jack glances over in the direction that Z motioned in and notices that the two of them had indeed drawn a crowd. But then again, the two did tell several of the workers to steer clear of the back yard, for they were going to spar. It was only a matter of time before they attracted a crowd.

"Good point," Jack releases her hands and leans up, but makes no move to remove himself off top of her. "Finish this later?"

"Yeah, sounds like a date," Z sits up on her elbows.

"I wasn't talking about sparring," Jack replies, his serious tone now returned. He wants to know just how far, how serious Z is with this.

Z smiles up at him, her eyes closing for a moment before reopening. "I know. Neither was I."

The two stare into the other's eyes for several moments. In all their years together on the streets, as partners in crime, did either of the two, imagine that they would be in this sort of situation with the other. Maybe if Jack had never left SPD five years ago, maybe these strong feelings between them would have never grown. Or maybe the two had simply ignored what was before them all along, not wanting to lose each other's companionship for something more.

They are quite the pair. Two, young runaways, two lost souls that found each other in their most lost and longing moment. Friendship was instant between them. Trust, honesty and a sense of belonging came soon after. Was it not possible that love would eventually found a way into their hearts?

Feeling the eyes of their spectators on them, the two decide to quite before things get carried out of hand. From the onlookers, it would have appeared that Jack merely held her down until she handed the match over to him; after all, they were far enough away so no one could have heard their conversation. Jack hops up to his feet and offers Z a hand, which she graciously accepts. After getting to her feet, Z brushes the dirt off her rear and back and follows Jack up to the back steps of the Mission where his workers begin to clap; the sparring match between the two was just like they had all expected it to be, but then again, they would not have accepted anything less from two Power Rangers.

"That was an amazing match," one of the male workers comments Z and Jack. "Man, I can see why you are still considered one of the best Rangers out there!"

"Nah, not the best," Jack shrugs off the compliment, glancing back at Z. "Maybe the best out of my Squad, but not the best."

"You wish," Z sticks her tongue out at him. Out of the crowd, Z spots a new face, one that she hasn't seen in about two years. "Hey, Ally right?"

Ally nods stiffly as she takes in Z's appearance and sees just how Jack could have been so fixated on her. Ally has always been proud of her own looks, she is quite beautiful herself. But there is something about the slightly taller woman standing before her intimidates her slightly. Perhaps it her slight accent, or her height or even her looks. While everyone else saw a match of skill between the two, all Ally really saw was how close Jack and Z's bodies were touching when Jack had her pinned down to the ground. And that was enough for Ally Samuels to decided that, despite the fact that she doesn't even really know Z in a way to consider the other woman a friend, much less an acquaintance, she really does not like Elizabeth Delgado.

"It's good to see you again," Z extends her hand out to the blond haired woman. Ally looks down at the hand and hesitates for only a second before shaking Z's offered hand.

"Likewise," Ally mutters. She quickly looks over to Jack and smiles over to her business partner and friend. "Jack, a word?"

"Sure thing Ally, just let me go change out of my workout clothing and dry off. Worked up quite a sweat." Jack grabs his towel off the railing of the back porch and heads inside the building. Ally quickly follows behind him. Now with all the activities done and over with, the workers head back onto their jobs before the children and older teenagers return back from school.

Z and Nancy are the only ones remaining on the back porch. Z has a puzzled look on her face, concerning Ally's attitude toward her. "Well, that was rude."

"What that was," Nancy walks past Z only to stop in the doorframe. She turns and looks at Z with all seriousness. "Was the jealousy of another woman."

Nancy walks into the building, leaving Z to think over her words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sky successfully evaded all detection from all of Master Vile's minions. It surprised him the most that his escape has yet to have been discovered and reported. If it had been, he would have known instantly from the blaring alarms and such. He came across enough materials in one of the armory's to disguise himself enough to make him appear un-humanoid. A Putty chest plate here, hollow cybernetic robotic arms that he could easily slide his arms into and ragged clothing. And with a touch of smudged oil across his cheeks from a workshop and his disguise was set.

He could easily pass for one of Master Vile's lower minions, the ones who worked the mines at least. The Putties were saved for such work as loading and unloading his vessels and the Tengu's acted as his personal guard on his planet, leaving the mining and production of materials to the populace of his planet. After Sky had left his spot in the hanger and went out into the castle, his eyes were greeted with the actual civilians of the Planet Vile.

Sky was able to get inside the castle rather easily. Not to appear suspicious, he got as close to other aliens as possible to over hear any useful information, like for instance, the location of the communications system within the large dome building. Despite the planet's outward appearance, the castle's structure was rather exquisite.

After getting the information that he needed, Sky made his way up to the level where all the long range communications equipment was held. Thanks to his disguise, no one bothered to stop and question him. Servants that appear as ragged as his disguise appears must work within the castle as well, he muses to himself. Upon reaching the room, he slowly pushes the door in and enters.

Two Tengu Warriors stand before him. One of them grabs him by the soldier. "Claw, claw! You are not permitted to enter here! Off limits! Claw, claw!"

"Limit this," Sky thrusts his hands before him and generates a shield. He rushes forward against the two Tengu, his shield striking them. The two Tengu fall back against the floor; Sky wastes no time in removing the hollow metallic arms off his body and silences the two Tengu before they can alert anyone else to his presence. A swift kick under the chin of one, and an elbow-drop to the chest to the other and they are taken care of.

"Two easy," Sky remarks as he removes the cloak from off his head. He walks up to the computer equipment and quickly scans the hardware. It is dated technology, but not old enough for him not to know how to use it. After inputting the coordinates to Earth's Delta Base he waits for a connection. The large monitor before him activates and begins sending out the signal, reaching for any interception. Moments pass before a large window pops up alerting Sky that the location he entered is too far.

"Blast it," Sky slams his hands down on the control panel. Master Vile's home world's location has always been a secret. Not one agency has ever been able to pinpoint its direct location. One of the many rumors going around was that his home planet doesn't exist in the normal galaxy; that rather it exists in a black hole and with his magic; Vile could bring the planet out into the rest of the galaxy when willed.

"Okay, let me try another location," Sky enters the coordinates to Galaxy Command. Once again, that base is to far away for a connection. Sky tries several more locations before one actually connects through with an SPD channel. Maybe Lady Luck is actually on his side, for the base that he connects with is the Satellite Prison closest to KO-35; the same prison which Mirloc, Sinuku and Benaag had escaped from; the same one where Bridge Carson and Sydney Drew are currently at, questioning prisoners.

"_This is SPD Prison number 355, Cadet Andrew Popery answering_," an Indian descent male appears on the screen. His hair is in a long braided ponytail behind him. "_How may I direct your call_?"

"This is Officer Sky Tate, B-Squad Red Ranger of Earth," Sky immediately begins giving the details. "I was captured earlier in the week and brought to this location that I am transmitting from!"

"_Understood_," the Cadet remarks as he begins to trace the coordinates of the location. "_Reports from the Earth Base indicate that they have been searching for you. I will relay this message to my superiors and have them light-mail these coordinates to your Commander_."

"My thanks," Sky nods.

"_No need, just doing my job_," Andrew remarks. "_I am positive once this message reaches my superiors, a rescue team shall be sent in to these coordinates that you have provided. Stay safe Officer Tate_."

"I'll try," Sky gives a lopsided smile.

After disconnecting the line, Sky back tracks and erases any tampering to the control settings that he had changed when locating the coordinates to the SPD Bases he searched for. He turns around and heads back over to where he layed the hollow bionic arms and begins to replace them back over his arms.

"I must say Tate, you are just as aggregating as your father if not more," Mirloc's sinister voice beckons above him.

Sky quickly throws the bionics on the floor and looks up, only to see Mirloc leap from one of the ceiling beams. Mirloc pulls a wicked looking sword from his backside, the re-forged 'Sword of Darkness', and quickly throws it toward Sky Tate's head.

_to be continued..._

* * *


	8. Episode 7: Escape pt2

**Episode 7: Escape pt.2**

Generating a force field within milliseconds is nothing new for Sky. When he was a child, still unsure about his rather unique gift he would spend hours perfecting his ability. In no time, he learned how he could project his shield around himself and others, protecting them from bodily harm. There was even this one incident, right before he became an SPD Cadet he had stopped a mugger from harming an older woman by throwing a shield forward, knocking the criminal away. Even though he always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, it was then and there did Sky Tate fully realize what he wanted to do with his life.

The Sword of Darkness clangs against his shield, several millimeters away from his forehead. Not wasting time to think what could have happened if he didn't get his shield up in time, Sky rushes out of the room before Mirloc can land on his feet and begin his pursuit of him. Sky knows that he is weak, from his earlier beatings as well as his lack of food the past two days. Battling Putties and Tengu in his current state is one thing; facing off against Mirloc is a whole other ballgame.

Sky Tate carries a lot of pride. However over the years, his ego has softened and he is willing to accept defeat if needed. He grins to himself as he recalls this old Earth saying, '_those who run away live to fight another day_.' He never truly appreciated those words until he became Blue Ranger, a time where his ego had caused him to have his rear handed to him constantly from either Jack or Z in the sparring mats.

Caught totally off guard by Sky's shield, Mirloc landed rather abruptly on the stone floor, twisting his ankle. The Sword of Darkness lands before him, the blade stabbing the stone floor with ease. Groaning, Mirloc stands to his feet and wobbles over to where the sword stands. He grabs the hilt and frees the blade from its confines. His eyes narrow and he snarls in distaste.

"I really, really despise that Tate," Mirloc returns the Sword of Darkness into its sheath across his backside. He looks down at the two lifeless Tengu down on the floor. When Sky had rushed out of the room, he had left parts of his disguise behind as well as slamming the two large doors closed behind him. Mirloc now sees that it was a mistake, watching Sky, waiting to see what the Red Ranger would do. He was totally unexpected of Sky's resourcefulness. The former Blue Ranger has grown exceptionally in the past five years.

Mirloc flexes the muscles in his ankle, trying to stir the pain away. He has worse wounds, this is nothing. After finally gathering his bearings, Mirloc makes his way out of the communications room.

"Despise him with all my heart."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Immediately after receiving the transmission, Cadet Andrew Popery sent the transmission to his superiors. Wasting no time, the message was delivered to the two visiting Rangers aboard the KO-35 Satellite Prison, Bridge and Sydney. After being told the news, the two immediately went back to their shuttle to discuss the situation with their Commanders.

"I am preparing a rescue team as we speak," Kat remarks. "I have sent Boom out to summon Jack, Z and Isaiah. They will leave immediately with the Omega-Striker Megaship and meet up with you in 300 hours."

"I'm afraid we don't have time to wait Kat," Sydney cuts in. "You saw the transmission. Sky is in trouble! He might not four hours to wait for us!"

"He'll have no choice Officer," Kat remarks sternly. "Even with your S.W.A.T. armor and with the new shielding capabilities that your Morpher have been upgraded with, going alone is suicide!"

"But Sky," Sydney begins, but is cut off by Kat.

"I'm sorry Officer Drew, but that's my order. Sky is a tough lad. If anyone can survive, it's him."

Sydney lowers her head in defeat. "Yes ma'am."

"Commander, what about Gruumm's request in seeing his daughter," Bridge asks. "About seeing Mora?"

"Doggie and I both agree that it is not a good idea, but if Gruumm continues to refuse to give any information, then accommodations shall be made so that the two can be observed together." Kat replies. "In the meanwhile, continue questioning other prisoners and see what you can learn. We need to know if anyone else knew about this coupe. Commander Manx out."

Kat's face disappears off the monitor and the previous files that were open on the screen return. Sydney turns around and sighs. "Gosh, this waiting is going to be the end of me!"

"Strategically, the Commander is sound in her judgment. It would be very illogical for only the two of us to attempt a rescue without the other Rangers." Bridge tries to reason with her.

"Yes, yes, I know Bridge," Sydney raises her head as she leans against the control panel. The other personnel within the station continue on with their task, allowing the Rangers to be. Aboard the station, the two Ranger's hold a higher rank than anyone else. "But I'm just worried. I mean, Sky is my fiancé after all! I can't help but worry!"

Before Bridge can answer, an Alpha robot trots up between the two. "Excuse me Officers, but the other prisoners you requested to be questioned have been lined up and are ready for questioning."

"Thank you _Alpha 10_," Bridge smiles down at the droid. The droid nods and then turns around and scurries out of the Command Center. The Alpha droid, although gone through several upgrades over the past twenty years, but the overall body designs have not changed since the Alpha 7 model, which is famously known to have accompanied ten Red Rangers of the past on the mission to destroy the giant and fearful war machine, a Zord created by Lord Zedd, Serpentera. "Well Syd, looks like we have our work cut out for us for the time being."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," Sydney turns back around and stares off into the large viewing monitor in the center of the Command Center. It shows camera angles all over the Prison station from outside.

Bridge doesn't need to be a psychic to know what Sydney is feeling. His heart goes out to her. He is worried sick himself; Sky has been his best friend now close to eight years now. Bridge shakes his head lightly and turns and heads out of the Command Center into the prisoner holding cells for their interrogation.

It will be close to an hour when he wishes that he would have indeed removed his glove and scanned Sydney's thoughts, that way he would have known that she was planning on taking a ship out herself toward the coordinates that Sky was able to send out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She has never been a jealous type. She never had any reason to be. Unlike other rich kids she was never spoiled rotten. Her father started with nothing but a dream. Her father made sure that she never went without anything, but knowing where he came from, he made sure that his daughter did so as well. So he started taking her to the clothing shelters when she was young. She has this faint memory of meeting a young black boy, close to her age with dreads. He was one of the residences of the local orphanage that always came with one particular nun to pick up clothing for the children. After meeting Jack the first time and learning his story, she was certain that the young boy that she had met was him. But she never said anything; that was something that she kept to herself even now.

She had often tried talking with him, but he was never to responsive. The nun would always snap at him for talking with anyone. Ally now thinks that it had to do because of his powers. The other children and adults would always avoid the 'ghost child' as much as they could. After all what normal child could walk through walls?

Ally shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. She is seated at the kitchen table within Jack's home. Jack, along with Z had gotten called away, right in the middle of their conversation. Not wanting to go home or back to her office just yet, Ally decided to remain until the children got home to check in on them for Jack, since his Mission dealt with him being sent off-planet. The blond is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't feel Piggy's rough and calloused hand on her shoulder until he forcefully shakes her.

"Hey! Are you awake? More so, are you even alive down there?"

Frowning, Ally looks up at her other business partner. After the fall of the Troobian Empire, Piggy became the spokesperson for Jack and Ally's Omega Missions. It was easy work, and considering that Piggy is an excellent people person, he was the perfect man for the job. But still, despite how much he has clean up his act, as well as his living habits, she still considers the man to be a slob.

But then again, it is Piggy. And Piggy has always been a slob. There is no changing the man.

"What are you doing here Piggy," she asks.

"Hey now, no need to get snappy," Piggy raises his hands in defense. "We're all friends here! I was just on my way here to speak with Jack and I saw Z and him pulling out of the driveway like a bat out of hell on his motorcycle! Since when did he become a Ranger again? And better yet, where did Z come from?"

"Jack was reinstated back in SPD three days ago right after the Delta Base was attacked," Ally looks surprised. "Something you don't know? I'm shocked!"

"Hey, I've been walking the straight and narrow now for a while," Piggy defends himself. "I keep my nose out of street business now, unless it benefits Omega Missions!"

"Good to know," Ally smiles for the first time since her arrival. Though his dislike for his personal hygiene, Piggy has always made her laugh. "Piggy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," the orange scaled alien answers as he begins to go through the cupboards looking for something to eat. One thing that is for certain, Jack makes sure that there is always food in his Mission.

"You've known Jack and Z for a long time, right?"

"Close to ten years. I watched them grow up on the streets and become the best thieves in Newtech City!" Piggy nods as he grabs a box of Ritz crackers. He comes back to the table and sits beside Ally as he begins to remove the wrapper. "They have made me proud, becoming what they have."

Ally nods in agreement. The opportunity that the two former street thieves only happens once in a lifetime. "When they were younger, where they… together?"

"They've always been together," Piggy remarks.

"No, I mean, like, together, together. Dating." Ally decides to quit beating around the bush.

"Oh," Piggy remarks, not really getting where the conversation was going until her words actually register. "Oooh! Okay, I see what you are saying. Hmm, I don't think so. When they met, Z was 12, I think. We always knew Jack was older, but never knew his exact age until recently. Hmm, no I don't think so. He was like her older brother; always protecting and providing for her, until she learned the ropes. But then after she did learn how to survive on the streets, she remained with Jack."

"I see," Ally nods. When she asked about his past, Jack never really went into detail. Just that his parents died when he was young and he jumped from foster home to foster home before finally being placed in one of the orphanages in Newtech City. He ran away months later. "So, there never was anything between the two."

"Not that I am aware of," Piggy replies after eating several of the crackers. "But hey, time has passed. That was a long time ago. I guess that things can change. I mean, hey, if I can go from bum to instant millionaire overnight then anything is possible!"

Ally is quiet as she processes Piggy's words. The alien stops munching on his snack and watches Ally's face distort as she ponders over what she has saw conspire between the two former street thieves. "Ally, did you see something?"

"I think that they are in love," Ally finally answers. "I think that they are in love with each other. Maybe they have always been, just never realized it."

Piggy shrugs. "Possibly. Why are you so interested? Jealous much?"

"Jack and I broke up three years ago Piggy," Ally looks across the kitchen table. "It didn't work out between us, that is why we are still good friends."

Piggy looks directly into Ally's eyes and smiles softly. "You are bad at lying. You still feel for Jack."

Ally sighs as she lowers her head. "I never stopped."

Piggy wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands. He brushes the cracker crumbs off his white business shirt and black tie onto the floor. "Listen, I don't take sides. I've learnt my lesson after that whole situation with Gruumm and Broodwing five years back. If you want Jack, fight for him. But I got to warn ya, if Z is interested in him as well, then it's going to be one hell'va fight!"

"I'm not going to fight her," Ally look astounded that Piggy would even suggest a thing. "She's a Power Ranger! Way above my level! Besides, I think that there is some type of offense for assaulting an SPD officer, even if it is over a guy!"

"I didn't mean a physical fight, sheesh!" Piggy throws his hands up in the air. "You women always want to get all huffy-puffy over some guy!"

"Jack is not just some guy," Ally stands as she spreads her arm out with emotion. "There is something about him… something that I can't place. And I like it. I love it."

Piggy nods, agreeing with her. He has watched Jack grown into an adult, a powerful and resourceful one at that. Even without the Ranger gear, Jack has always been an impressive individual. Piggy always knew that Z always wanted to strive for something bigger, the same drive was in Jack. Piggy had always seen that good things would come for the two, especially Jack. Something about the twenty-five year old Black male has always stood out, as if his whole life was leading up to something important. Piggy had thought that it was becoming a Ranger; but his theory had become mute when Jack had left SPD five years earlier. But now, if Jack is indeed back with SPD, then maybe that theory may still hold some merit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The _Omega-Striker Megaship_. Three years ago, this vessel was placed into development; modeled after its original model the Astro Megaship series. Its capabilities are pretty much the same as the original however the Zord function and design is much different from the original. Intergraded with the same technology that the SWAT Megazords were based on as well as components that were built to emulate the Omegamax Cycle, the Omega Ranger's Zord that was left in the past when he had returned to the future.

So far, only three Omega-Striker Megaships have been built and each design is slightly different, modified to fit its particular Ranger team. However today, this five manned Zord will only have three occupants, the last remaining three B-Squad Rangers on Earth; Jack, Z and Isaiah.

The three Rangers ride an elevator down to the lowest level of the Delta Base, where the SWAT Flyers are held. Once the elevator comes to a stop, the three exit and make their way over to where Commander Kat Manx and Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger await them. Many SPD Cadets can be seen enters and exiting out of the newly deployed Megaship, making sure that everything is running smoothly.

Jack whistles as the three come to as stop before their superiors. "Wow, that's a big ship!"

"Top of the line," Anubis remarks. The Supreme Commander is no longer confined to his wheelchair, his injury to his ribs no longer keeping him seated. Thanks to advance medicine and technology, as well as his unique anatomy, his healing was accelerated. He looks over at Jack. "I am still unfit to accompany you on this mission. Dr. Felix will probably have my hide if I attempted to assist you three as Shadow Ranger. I can only wish you the best."

"We'll do our best sir," Z remarks. "Besides, we are a five Ranger team again, with Jack back as Magma and now with Isaiah as Delta Blue. It should be more than enough to take on those creeps and rescue Sky."

"Let us hope for the best," Kat remarks. "Boom has already pre-programmed the coordinates of Sky's last transmission into the ship's computers. The Artificial Intelligence program A.D.A.M. will assist you with any other necessities that you may need, such as auto pilot."

"That's good," Jack nods his head. "Cause, I sure don't know remember anything much about piloting a shuttle."

"It's not that hard," Isaiah remarks. "My father has many flight simulation games that I have used over the years before prior SPD training. And I have used the holo-decks to train in Zord usage. It should be a blast."

"I'm glad someone knows what they are doing," Jack mutters lightly.

"Why can't we take the S.W.A.T. Flyers," Z asks. "With them we can create a battle Megazord to use if necessary."

"The Omega-Striker is the fastest ship in our arsenal," Kat explains. "And it can also turn into a Megazord if needed. I will allow A.D.A.M. explain it all to you once you get aboard the ship."

"Sweet," Z nods, looking back at Jack. Jack winks at her, before the two turn back to their commanding officers.

"Once you reach the Satellite Prison and retrieve Bridge and Sydney you should have no worries. Bridge is quite familiar with the design as well as handling it. Also, there are five Galaxy Gliders within the hanger. Z, since you are familiar with them, may I suggest giving Jack a crash course on how to use them on your way to the Satellite Prison. I'm sure that you are quite adapt with them as well," Anubis directs his question to Isaiah.

"That I am," Isaiah nods. "The virtual seminars were very beneficial in learning how to operate the Gliders."

"Of course," Z answers; she then thinks about what Anubis had said moments earlier. "However, I don't think that 'crash course' was the best use of words."

"Funny Z," Jack remarks, chuckling. "Okay, so, when do we head out?"

"Immediately," Anubis answers. "There is little time to spare. There is no telling what Mirloc has planned for Sky and what Master Vile has up his sleeve."

"Okay team, you heard the man lets get aboard and go knock some alien-scum heads around," Jack places his arms around Z and Isaiah's shoulders and the three walk toward the back hatch, where the entrance of the ship is at. Once the three are in the ship, another twenty minutes will pass all SPD personal exits out of the ship, leaving the three to ignite the ships engines.

Kat and Anubis, as well as the many other Cadets that were prepping the ship stand a great distance back from the Megaship as the aboard AI program, A.D.A.M lifts the ship off the ground and blasts its thrusters. The Megaship blasts down the large tunnel and out of the hatch underneath the Delta Base and begins its ascension into space.

"Do you think that they will succeed Doggie," Kat asks. "I mean, there is a lot going against them. Isaiah is new to the Squad, Bridge is still distraught in losing Sophie, and Sydney is an emotional wreck considering Sky's capture…"

"I have the utmost faith in them," Anubis places a large paw on Kat's shoulder. "They are the best."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once out in space, Jack, Z and Isaiah go about and familiarize themselves with the vessel for another good hour while the vessel is on auto-pilot. Being the tech wiz that he is Isaiah remains in the bridge, learning all the controls courtesy of the Ship's artificial intelligence droid which operates throughout the ship, known as A.D.A.M. Z and Jack leave Isaiah to be, as the two head toward the kitchen area, if more than anything, to be alone with each other.

"Wow, who would have thought that we would have gotten a lead on finding Sky, from himself no doubt," Z shakes her head as she leads the way to the kitchen area.

"Surprised," Jack asks. "Why? This is Sky after all. If anyone could have found a way to get a message out back to SPD, it would have been him."

Z drags her fingers along the railing aside the wall as the two continue walking on their journey. "Sky… he's a good leader. He's a lot better now than when he was Blue Ranger, even his first two years as Red Ranger. But there are times when I had wished that you had never left. Bridge feels the same way too. The team has never felt quite... complete with you gone, even after Sophie was placed as Green Ranger."

"Oh," Jack looks indecisive. "Not that I don't mind being needed, but why? Isn't Sky capable enough?"

"Oh he's capable alright," Z responds. "But Bridge, being SPD's head psychologist and psychic, has told me that Sky's heart is no longer into Rangering. I mean, he is forever loyal to SPD, but I guess his sense of duty is what kept him as a Ranger these past five years."

"Now that is surprising," Jack frowns. "After all that drama that we had went through when I was Red Ranger and he is longer into being a Ranger these days. Hell, I've missed this!"

"You know that Syd and Sky are engaged, right? I think that he doesn't want what happened to him as a child to happen to whatever children Syd and he may have after they marry." Z remarks. "You know, growing up without a father."

"That is understandable," Jack nods as the two come to a stop outside the doors that lead into the kitchen. "The last thing the world needs is another moody Tate. It took us almost a year to get Sky to open up, I'd hate to see what his children would be like… especially sharing the same blood as Syd. That's a scary combination."

"It is," Z grins. "But, I don't know when it happened, much less, how it happened, but Sky and Syd seem... right for each other. That is... if two rich, and spoiled people together as it is, heh. Besides, at least with them together, don't have to worry about those weird moments between Sky and I when we tried dating a while back."

"Yeah," Jack raises an eyebrow, quite interested in the story he is about to hear. "I don't remember the exact date, but just when was it when you and Sky started talking?"

"Right before the final battle with Omni. We went out on several small dates and such, but he… Sky is Sky. No matter what the situation is. I think he still looked down on me, and you, for being thieves at the time. I ended it before it could get any serious between us."

"Lucky for you," Jack grins. _And for me_, he adds as an afterthought. Not knowing why, but he decides to share a story with Z, since she told him of her rather disastrous attempt of a relationship with Sky. "Sydney and I… were together for a while."

"Really now," Z's eyes are wide. She almost laughs out loud. "When was this, and why do I not know? Sydney usually spills the beans about everything!"

"It wasn't long," Jack admits, his face beginning to burn. "Besides, I remember she only wanted a physical relationship; no attachments as she had wanted."

"Wait… you slept with her," Z cannot help but grin. "Now this I have to hear. I can't believe I'm hearing this from you and not her…"

"Yeah well, it ended a few months before I left," Jack continues. "Right before we got our S.W.A.T. gear. Since you didn't know, I'm pretty sure Sky doesn't know either."

"Well, in that case I wont bring it up to her," Z laughs. "We wouldn't want you and Sky at each other's throats again, just because he found out that you were sleeping with Syd before he even hooked up with her."

"Well I am glad for her," Jack places his hands in his pockets. "I remember catching small news reports about her on Entertainment Tonight the past few years. She's gone through a lot of boyfriends and suitors the past few years before she disappeared from the public limelight as a celebrity."

"That she did," Z remarks. "She even dragged me on a few of them. Blind dates are the worse. Nearly all of the idiots that she tried to set me up with where from the other side of the fence."

"Snobby rich guys," Jack grins. "Hmm, wonder if we ever stole anything from their families back in the day?"

Z laughs as the two enter. "Be nice Jack."

"I am nice," Jack grins. "One of the nicest guys that you will ever know."

"I know," Z smiles as she makes her way over to the food replication device. Around 2009, the technology of replicating food was brought to Earth. It was founded by another race of species in the far galaxy. It made its way to KO-35, and the humanoid species wanted to share this technology with its closest allies. Using data programmed into the machine, it pulls atoms and molecules from out of the air and creates the desired organic food that was typed up on the command key. "What you want to eat? We didn't get a chance to get lunch back at the Missionary."

"I'll have whatever your having," Jack answers simply. He sits down at the small round table, big enough for six people.

"Cheeseburgers it is then," Z grins back at him. She then turns back to the control panel and begins inputting her order, making it enough for both herself and Jack. After a few moments, the device replicates the food from the data programmed into its memory. "Shouldn't eat on an empty stomach, especially considering that our lunch was interrupted."

"Yeah," Jack places his arms on the table, watching Z operate the machine. "I'm starving."

"I still think that it's amazing that this contraption can replicate Angus Beef and make it taste just as good as the real thing!" Z remarks, not taking her eyes off the machine as it begins to materialize the food she commanded it to create. Within seconds, two large juicy burgers materialize inside the device.

"It sure would have made life on the streets easier for us if we could have gotten our hands on one of those," Jack remarks. "We would have never gone a day hungry."

Z nods, agreeing with Jack as she places the burgers on the tray and walking back over to the table and takes a seat right beside him. She slides the tray over toward him so he can reach his own burger. "Do you… ever think back on the days before we were arrested by Cruger?"

"Yeah, almost at least once a day," Jack stops in mid-bite, lowering his hands and his burger. "It's hard not to think back, especially with all the young kids that I have taken in at the Mission."

"We went through so much together," Z remarks. "I often think where we would be at now if Cruger and the others didn't succeed in apprehending us when they did."

"Gruumm would have probably taken over the world," Jack shrugs. "And you and I would probably do the same thing, stealing, but only from Gruumm instead of the rich people of Newtech City."

"Seems like you have already thought of this once before," Z grows quiet. After a moment, she speaks once again, after deciding to tell Jack what she is about to. "You know, I had once thought about asking the Commander, if, if we could save our parents."

"Say what," Jack asks; confusion clearly written on his face. His parents died when he was around five or six and from there he jumped from foster care to foster care until he ended up in an orphanage which he later ran away from. Z had lost her parents around the age of three or four. Her own parents were killed in a car-crash and Jack's where killed on a missionary mission, one that Jack later learned before resigning from his Red Ranger position that they where on a missionary mission courtesy of Space Patrol Delta.

"You won't remember this, heck, I don't either, but a few years back, Bridge and I came across one of Kat's old files. It shows data of us going to the year 2004 through a wormhole to fighting Gruumm in the past. When I asked Kat about this, she was reluctant to answer, but she eventually caved, saying that the Commander erased our memories after the mission was over. He even erased his own memory of the battle."

Jack frowns. "Well, that sounds just plain stupid. I can understand if Connor, Kira and Ethan were able to keep their memories about the situation, they might have indivertibly altered the course of the future, but what would it do to have our own memories erased of the event? There was nothing that we could change about the past back in our own time."

Z shrugs. "I doubt the Commander knew at the time what he was trying to prevent. Just being cautious I guess. But yeah, anyways, I had thought that maybe Kat would allow me to go through another wormhole and go back to the day where our parents had died and just prevented them from dieing. That way we would have never had to live on the streets."

Jack nods his head lightly before adding. "But… that would mean that we would probably never have met. At least, not until later in life. But then again, there would be no guarantee that you or I would have joined SPD."

"Yeah, I know," Z agrees as she picks her burger up and takes a small quick bite. After chewing and swallowing she wipes her mouth with a napkin and looks back over to Jack. "That is why I never brought it up. It's obvious that what happened to our parents was meant to happen, otherwise it wouldn't have happen."

"Fate huh, can be quite the bitch when it wants to be," Jack grins as he bites into his burger.

"True that," Z laughs. "But all in all, even if I had the opportunity to save our parents from death, I don't think that I would. It would erase all that has happened to both you and me the past ten years. The past ten years, they shaped us into the people we are today. Besides, it's not our right to change events in the past. We'd be no better than Gruumm."

"It wasn't always bad on the streets though," Jack admits. "We had each other. We helped each other out, taking care of the other. That was enough."

"My point exactly," Z slides her chair back and turns around where she can be facing Jack. She wipes her hands on the sides of her pants legs and she takes Jack's hands into her own. "I wouldn't feel the way I do about you if I never met you."

"And just how do you feel about me," Jack asks, his voice low. Ever since their sparring match earlier, where the tension between them was at a dangerous point of erupting, the two hadn't had the time to talk about what happened between them.

"The same way you feel about me, I suppose," Z raises a hand and brushes a strand of loose hair out of her face. "At least, I'm hoping you do."

"Listen, I've never been good about beating around the bush," Jack exclaims. "I've... I'm falling in love with you. If anything, I came back to SPD to see you more than become the Magma Ranger. I mean, it all worked out in the end, but there is no place I rather be than by your side."

"When you left, I wasn't really that affected by it, not at first. I mean, I knew why you where leaving SPD. You wanted to find out what you needed in your life, and at the time, SPD was not it. It wasn't until this past year or so, when, when you didn't come around as much as you used to, did I started missing you terribly, longing for you. I started to evaluate my feelings toward you, and… and well, I guess you can say that I surprised myself when I figured out what I wanted."

"They say that home is where the heart is." Z licks her bottom lip and lowers her eyes down to their interlaced hands. "My home is with you. I'm falling in love with you too Jack."

"Funny that this all happened a week before Valentines Day," Jack smiles as he raises a hand and runs it through her hair. The two smile at the other, not needing words to express what the two are feeling toward the other. Jack glances down at Z's lips before looking back at her; Z had subconsciously licked her own lips in anticipation.

"You know… there is no going back," Jack leans closer to her, their lips grazing against each other.

"I wouldn't want it to," Z closes the small gap between them, parting her lips slightly. However before the two can share their first kiss, an alarm blares throughout the Megaship, drawing their attention from each other and going on the defensive.

"What the hell is going on," Jack mutters as he stands; irritated that another moment between him and Z has been interrupted. "Are we under attack?"

"_Hey guys, I need you in the bridge, stat!_" Isaiah's voice breaks over the intercom. "_I just received a transmission from Bridge! We have a problem!_"

Z darts over to a control panel closest to the door of the kitchen. She presses a button that will allow her to speak to Isaiah. "We're on our way up!"

Z turns to head out of the door to the kitchen but before she can, Jack grabs her arm, turning her attention back to him. "Heh, we always seem to get interrupted don't we?"

"That we do," Z pulls Jack along with her. "Just think of it like this, the anticipation will make it all the sweeter!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back on the KO-35 prison base there is another dangerous occupant, however, without any access to paper or her crayon's, _Mora_ is as dangerous as a starving kitten, which really doesn't pose any threat to larger creatures. She walks over to her cell doors and peer out into the hallway. Since she poses no real threat without her materials, her prison cell is rather simple designed unlike Gruumm's.

"What's going on around here," she mutters to herself as she watches SPD troops dart back and forth through the hallway which her cell is located on. "Is there another attack?"

The female known as Mora was once called _Morgana_. Through her true origin is unknown, even to Gruumm himself, she was already an adult when she joined the Troobian Army. She was already a criminal herself, on the run from the authorities. Her ship had taken much damage and she was near deaths door when Gruumm had rescued her. After nursing her back to health, she promised her magic to Gruumm's services if he would return her back to a child's age, so she could have some semblance of a childhood she never originally had. It had been five years since she was captured by Cruger and placed into containment, and once again she finds the lost years of childhood that she wanted so badly rotting away in a prison cell.

Realizing that even if anyone was paying her any attention they still would not have answered her, she returns back to her bunk. The female teenager picks up a brush and begins to brush her long, almost black hair. It was a small gift given to her from one of the female guards who took pity on her.

The past five years had given Mora a lot to think about. She had been given a second chance, and what did she do? She blew it. She has repeatedly scolded herself, saying that after Gruumm restored her youth that she should have gotten the hell out of dodge. But then came Gruumm's true master, Omni, who strengthen the dark influence already in her spirit, binding her to his will.

Mora begins to hum a small tune, one that she picked up from the Earth boy Sam, when she had tried to use him to capture the Yellow Ranger. A small smile forms across her lips as she thinks of the wild red haired boy. She shakes her head, as if shaking the thoughts from her mind. There is no need in thinking of Sam or any type of freedom outside these prison walls, she is not going anywhere.

But then again, there are those who are given a _third_ chance as Mora will soon find out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stupid Syd, you are really stupid, rushing into things," Sydney scolds herself as she looks out into space via the large screen before her, which from one's perspective would say that she is practically in the middle of nowhere.

It had taken Sydney a good two hours to reach the destination from which Sky's transmission originated. Her small vessel comes to a stop in a part of space where not a single star can be seen in the distance. However, thanks to long range scanners, her vessel has detected a large object several light-years ahead of where she is at now.

It was foolish for her to come by herself, this far out in space without any reinforcements; this she knows. She should have at least pushed Bridge into coming with her, she knows that he would have broken and came with her if she pushed him hard enough. Sydney places her hands on a control panel and presses several buttons. From outside the ship, a small latch opens and a round canister floats out into space; a red light blinking on and off. It is an SPD object positioning device, which will allow any one with the technology to detect long range frequencies track the device.

"Bridge and the others should be able to hone in on the signal in no time," Sydney speaks out loud. There is no one else aboard the vessel, but speaking out loud may help clear her mind on the situation at hand. Or maybe she just needs to hear something, even if it is nothing but her own voice.

"Hang on Sky, I'll be there soon," Sydney promises, hopping that in her heart, Sky has somehow heard her plea. "And hopefully the others will arrive soon to aid me."

Suddenly the ship is rocked, throwing Sydney off her feet. Sparks fly off the keyboard as what appears to be lasers striking the front of the ship. The main control panel explodes just as soon as Sydney stands to her feet. She is thrown back due to the shock where she flies into the opposite room and rolls across the meeting table.

Groaning Sydney slowly sits up on her knees. Before she can look up, a beam of energy appears within the cockpit of the ship. Three figures emerge, each of the three baring a color of their own. They are the Psycho Rangers Blue, Black and Pink.

Sydney looks up and gasps. She reaches behind her, reaching for her morpher, only to find it missing. She looks past the three evil Rangers and sees her morpher lying on the floor behind the three newcomers.

"Leave her to me," Psycho Pink tells her companions. Psycho Blue and Black say nothing, merely nodding. After all, the Ranger before them does not bear neither the color black or blue so she is no real importance to either of them. "You are dead meat Pink Ranger. It's been years since I was responsible for the destruction of a Pink Ranger."

Knowing that she is at a disadvantage without her morpher, Sydney reaches into her skirts pocket and retrieves a small fragment of rock, diamond more particular. She summons the rock's properties into her own body, transforming her right fist into the strong material. "Well you are going to have to continue waiting because this is one Pink Ranger that is not going down!"

Sydney charges the Pink Psycho, her fist drawn back poised to strike the powerful rebuilt robot. Psycho Pink waits until the very last second to strike. As Sydney's arm swings where the female robots head should have been, Psycho Pink lunges downward with a slip. She punches the Pink Ranger in the stomach causing Sydney to skid back several feet, slamming back against the table. Psycho Pink wastes no time getting back to her feet and charges. Sydney rolls over the table and kicks the underside of the table, causing it to fly up in the air. Psycho Pink jumps in the air and kicks the table right back at Sydney.

Sydney's eyes widen for she has no time to avoid the large round table. She uses her diamond enforced hand to punch the table directly in its center causing the table to implode onto her hand. The force from her diamond-hand was too much for the metal table and soon Sydney's hand sticks out the backside of the table.

"Shoot," Sydney groans as she desperately tries to free her hand from the table. She de-powers her hand which allows her to pull it freely from its confine, but leaves her exposed to Psycho Pink.

"Will you please hurry and detain her," Psycho Black yells, growing impatient. Beside him, his brother Psycho Blue nods.

"What, cant I have a little fun," Psycho Pink would have smirk, if she had a mouth to smirk with. She runs up to Sydney and backhands the Pink Ranger the moment Sydney had freed her hand. The Pink Ranger slams into the closest wall, head first. Her eyes roll back and Sydney slumps to the floor unconscious.

"Pity, I was hoping for a more intense battle," Psycho Pink mutters as she walks up to the downed Ranger. "She has to be the weakest Pink Ranger in all of history! Even that lab rat Kendrick was more of a pest than that Cassie!"

"Just get her and lets go," Blue growls. He turns to Black and barks out the next order. Either because of their color rank, or perhaps because of how they were reprogrammed by Porto, Blue is seen as the second in-command of the Psycho Rangers, much like how the original Space Rangers were. "You, go rig this place to blow!"

"Whatever," Black mutters as he turns around and heads to the control room where he searches for the self-destruct sequence while Pink restrains Sydney and tosses her over her shoulder. The alarms begin to wail once Black finds the sequence. Black then returns to Pink and Blue's side.

"What is that," Blue asks Black, pointing toward the small object in Black's hand.

"A trophy," Black states as he raises his hand which holds Sydney's Pink Ranger morpher.

Blue presses a button on a small device in his left hand, which teleports the four over to the ship that the Psycho Rangers appeared on. The ship was built with the same materials to prevent detection, much like Mirloc, Benaag and Sinuku's ship that they took to Earth with.

Their ship turns and blasts into the darkness of the sector where Gamma Vile is located. Within minutes, the vessel that Sydney had taken from the KO-35 prison station explodes into a mass of flames.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Megaship never reached its destination of KO-35 Satellite Prison. In fact, Bridge had taken one of the smaller one-manned ships and piloted it out to a destination where it could be picked up by the Megaship without having to deter from its course.

Once the tractor-beam from the Megaship attached on his vessel, A.D.A.M. safely pulled the smaller ship to its bay doors and brought the ship in. Once the air locks were secure, Bridge exited out of the vessel and was greeted by Z immediately after stepping out. Before he can say a word though, the Megaship jerks, alerting its passengers that it has shifted into Hyper Drive.

"Well, that was unexpected," Bridge muses. He shakes his head. "Z, what's the status?"

"We lost Syd's ships signal half an hour ago," Z shakes her head sadly. "She has either gone too far for our sensors to detect or she was captured."

"Blast it, I sure wish she didn't sneak off the way she did," Bridge sighs. "It's my fault. I knew how upset she was. I should have never taken my eyes off her."

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Z places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't have known that she would do something this stupid."

"That's just it Z," Bridge retorts as the two make their way over to the elevator. Z presses the button for the desired floor; leading to the bridge. "I'm the team psychic. I'm _supposed_ to know."

"Well there is nothing we can do now except follow her last transmission. If she has been captured herself, we may have to scrap this entire rescue mission until we get more reinforcements!" Z sighs.

"That is not an option," Bridge shakes his head. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, allowing the two to exit. "If Syd is captured as well, then we most defiantly have to go in. We are already down two Rangers. We don't need to add another to the list!"

"Exactly," Jack turns from his spot at the control console that controls the ships flight capabilities. Even though A.D.A.M is piloting the ship, Jack is still familiarizing himself with the controls. "We have come this far already, we may as well go in guns a' blazing!"

"How much farther are we from her last known transmission," Bridge asks as he walks over to the control panel in front of the bridge where Isaiah is sitting at. Isaiah is busy typing away on a keyboard, trying to get an exact time for Bridge.

"If we continue at our present speed using the Hyper Drive, it'll take forty minutes!" Isaiah responds, never taking his eyes off the monitor before him.

Z whistles. "Wow that is fast! Kat was right; this ship is faster than the S.W.A.T. Flyers!"

Jack nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, I see now why she insisted on us taking this ship instead of the Flyers. We have covered incredible distance with this Megaship!"

"Yeah, it's totally amazing," Bridge replies as he continues typing away at his panel. "I have been studying the ship schematics over its production. I even made several suggestions to the engineers when they were designing this vessel."

"Cool, at least we have a human brain here that knows what to do," Jack remarks. He then turns and looks upward close to the ceiling where a blue robotic eyes looks out at the Rangers out of a black socket. "No offense to you A.D.A.M. Its just, if something were to happen to you, I know for a fact that I couldn't pilot this ship."

"_No offense taken Sergeant Landors_," A.D.A.M. replies. Its voice is rather monotone in its response.

"Okay, I have found Sydney's Morpher signal. It's faint, but still traceable." Bridge replies, standing upright. A satisfied look is on his face in his success.

"How do you know it's her signal," Isaiah asks. "It could be a trap."

"True. Excellent question. But we have no choice but to follow it. ," Bridge explains. "If she is captured, then it is possible that she has been stripped of her Morpher, but either way, we can still follow it and lead us directly to Vile's planet."

The four Rangers carry on about their business as the Megaship continues on its journey. The ship passes by the ruined remains of what appears to be an SPD vessel; the same exact one that Sydney had flown from the Satellite Prison. Bridge had backtrack the Megaship back around the ruins, just to double check that Sydney was indeed no where to be seen. Satisfied that she must have been taken in as a prisoner, the Rangers continue on their way, following the signal being emitted from Sydney's Pink Ranger morpher.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After close to three hours of running and hiding from Mirloc and Vile's other henchmen. He had seen the dreaded Psycho Red roaming the palace looking for him; that was a fight that Sky is most defiantly not prepared to fight. The Psycho Rangers were designed to emulate the Rangers of the color that they bare. Psycho Red carries the combined knowledge of the Red Astro as well as the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger in its data banks, and now as well as Sky's. Ever since Vile had acquired the Psycho Ranger's data cards and rebuilt the five Rangers, he began feeding the data of the Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Shadow Ranger into the five. The Green Ranger was omitted since there was no Green Psycho.

He had been ousted from his hiding spot several times, but he was able to escape into the shadows and await his impending rescue. Hopefully a replacement Morpher will be bought by his Squad; his Morpher that was taken by Mirloc earlier in the week is dead weight if not carrying any power.

Sky darts back down the hallway that he had ducked out of earlier to avoid being seen. He peers out of the door and groans. Several Tengu are standing near the entrance to the hallway, the only exit. Sky begins to close the door again, to make a plan, but before he can, a familiar feminine scream echoes throughout the building, causing Sky to jerk the door open.

"Syd?"

Sky quickly darts up behind the two Tengu. He slams his fingers in the corner of the two bird's necks, hoping that their pressure points are the same as humans. The two birds fall to the floor in moments and Sky drags them into the shadows. After covering the two with the darkness of the hallway Sky peers out into the room, where he sees Sydney being escorted by Psycho Pink and Psycho Black as well as a legion of Putty soldiers.

"Damn it Syd, how did they capture you already," Sky curses. He knows that Sydney is a capable fighter. The B-Squad is the best SPD has. The only way Syd could have been beaten was if it were to Psycho Pink. Sky ponders on his situation. He wonders if the other Rangers are nearby or if Sydney was captured alongside him, and he was not informed of it by Mirloc. Making his decision, Sky slowly enters the hallway and begins making his way behind Sydney's captures, doing his best not to be seen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another good fifteen minute passes before the dark planet appears on A.D.A.M.'s sensors, alerting the four Rangers. With any other vessel it would have taken close to another hour, however, luckily for their captured teammates, the Megaship is the fastest vessel in SPD's arsenal. The four stand in the bridge, watching the planet grow closer on the screen as the ship slowly creeps closer, doing its best to avoid any radar sensors being emitted from the planet only known as the Dark Planet.

"The planet is huge," Isaiah swallows. "Almost as large as the planet Saturn!"

"So Sky and Syd are down there," Jack removes his coat and places it on the back of a nearby chair. "A.D.A.M., can you zone in on Sydney's signal and get a thermal reading. We're going to need an estimate of how many creatures that we may have to face off against."

"_Affirmative_," A.D.A.M. responds as the large viewing screen before the Ranger's change. Shown before them is Master Vile's castle, where many minions can be seen parading through the wicked looking castle. "_In the general vicinity of the Pink Morpher, I have detected well over five thousand life forms. According to my files, a good portion belongs to Putty and Tenqu Warriors. Other signatures match war criminals Scorpina, __Porto__, Lothor, Archerina and Prince Gasket of the fallen Machine Empire, Mirloc and the Psycho Rangers. I have also located Officers Drew and Tate_."

"Excellent, bring up the locations of Sky and Syd on the screen, Bridge, I need you to download that information into our S.W.A.T. gear," Jack begins calling out orders. "Isaiah, I am sending you with Bridge to rescue Sky and Syd. Z and I will create a diversion from within Vile's castle while A.D.A.M. creates one from space."

"Excellent," Z smacks a fist into her other hand. "It's time to cause Vile some chaos! You mess with one Ranger; you mess with all of us!"

"Right," Bridge stands from his panel. "I have uploaded the data into our S.W.A.T. gear. Let's get down to the Galaxy Gliders!"

The four Rangers hustle down to the Glider Shoot. There are six Shoots, each one designed for its particular Ranger of color, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink. The sixth one has no color marking above it, indicating that it has not been formatted as of yet.

"Okay guys, let's do this," Jack reaches behind him and grabs his morpher. Isaiah, Bridge and Z follow Jack's lead and reach for theirs as well. "SPD Emergency!"

"SPD 5! Blue Ranger!" Isaiah summons his Ranger power. Blue energy covers his body head to toe.

"SPD 2! Green," Bridge morphs into the Green Ranger for the first time in five years. Inwardly it was tearing his heart apart, finally realizing that his friend Sophie is indeed gone, with him replacing her as the Green Ranger, once again.

"SPD 3! Yellow," Z is covered in the bright golden energy of the Yellow B-Squad Ranger.

"SPD Magma Ranger," Jack activates his Morpher. Much like his first morph into the Magma Ranger, his uniform is in flame like energy as the black, orange and red suit appears around his body. His flame like helmet materialized around his head, completing the transformation.

Bridge and Isaiah are the first to jump down their respected Shoots, blasting out of the ship in bright beams of energy of Green and Blue aboard their Galaxy Gliders. Since Jack had not had the time to become familiar with the Red Galaxy Glider, he opted to ride with Z on her Yellow Glider down to the planet. Z leading, she jumps into the Shoot with Jack right behind her. Upon landing on the glider they are sprung downward to the planet, their combined Ranger energy giving off an off reddish and yellow glow as they enter the planet's atmosphere.

The three Gliders soon separate, the Green and Blue heading toward the Pink Morpher's signal while the Yellow heads down to what appears to be a large Space Ship hanger. Jack pats Z on the shoulder, alerting her that he is about to jump off. The S.W.A.T. donned Yellow Ranger nods as she directs her Glider closer to the ground so the Magma Ranger wont have to jump to far.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Z tells him. Below them, evil space aliens point up at them in surprise, wondering just how the Rangers got onto the planet without setting off the alarm.

Jack grins, despite that Z cannot see his facial expressions on the other side of his helmet. "Don't worry Z, I always have a plan!"

The Magma Ranger back flips off the Glider and continues flipping over and over until he lands on his feet in the middle of the hanger. Putty monsters, Tengu warriors and aliens of all shape and sizes stop what they are doing and gaze at the new arrival, which apparently, foolishly dropped right into the middle of thousands of Vile's troops.

Z takes her S.W.A.T. Rifle and begins blasting the ships that were being prepped for Earth's invasion, disabling them before she redirects her Glider back outside the hanger when a legion of Tengu Warriors take to the sky, following behind her. As long as the Yellow Ranger is air-born, their ships are more prone to take heavy damage from her S.W.A.T. weaponry.

"Well, well, well," a large dark blue spiked alien waves his claws at Jack. "Lookie what we have here; a Power Ranger!"

"Let's kill him," another alien remarks, smacking its lips. The alien is similar to Piggy in appearance, only its scales are green instead of orange. "Master Vile will be pleased!"

"You guys are welcome to try," Jack reaches for his two Delta Blasters. "But I hate to tell ya, you won't win!"

"Look around Ranger," a female alien rasps, walking forward. She is wearing golden armor, and has long black hair and she is Asian in appearance. She is Scorpina. "There are over _two thousand_ of my master's minions here, just in this hanger! Are you telling me that you plan to go through each and every single one of us?"

"That's the plan," Jack rotates around in a circle, his blasters aimed, ready to fire the moment the attack begins. "But I do have to say, the odds are quite unfair!"

"So sorry that it is displeasure to you," Scorpina smirks. This also earns several chuckles from the many aliens surrounding Jack.

"Actually," Jack retorts with a hint of cockiness in his voice. "I was saying that the odds are against you."

Scoprina snarls as she thrusts her sword forward, yelling. "**Charge**!"

Within seconds, Jack Landors, the Red Magma Ranger becomes bombarded by hundreds, thousands, of Putty, Tengu and evil space aliens.

_to be continued..._

* * *


	9. Episode 8: Escape pt3

**Episode 8: Escape pt.3 **

Two-thousand minions.

More grunt soldiers than one Ranger has ever faced off against in recorded Ranger history. For any one single Ranger, it is suicide. In fact, not even a team of Rangers could handle two thousand soldiers all at one. The _Astro Rangers_, who fought off against Dark Spectors invasion of Earth in 1998 couldn't protect the city of Angel Grove, much less its civilians or themselves. The Lost Galaxy Rangers couldn't stop Terra Venture from being destroyed; crashing onto the planet Mirinoi's closest moon when overran by tremendous numbers.

So if a team of five to six Rangers couldn't stop such large numbers of monsters, what could one Ranger do? What can Jack Landors, former Red Ranger, current Magma Ranger, do? What he does best; fight. However, unlike all trained SPD Cadets, Jack Landors fights the only way he has ever known.

_Dirty_.

Leaping above the group that charged him, Jack lands on top of several crates, high from the clutches of the Putty, Tengu and other large and dangerous sort of monsters. He aims his blasters down into the crowd and opens fire. Laser beams tear through the crowd, destroying many of the weaker Putty Patrollers. Jack leaps off the crates and black flips in the air. As he turns in midair, he replaces his blasters into their holsters.

Jack's feet land into the chest of a random alien, knocking the alien back onto several others. Upon landing on his feet, Jack goes onto the offensive, throwing punches and kicks as fast as he can; not allowing the hordes of evil a chance to get the best of him. One of the Tengu jumps on his back from behind, trying to strangle Jack. Jack lunges forward, causing the Tengu to fall on the ground first, with Jack on top. Jack quickly stands and slams his right boot onto the Tengu's neck, snapping it instantly.

"Will somebody just grab him," Scorpina's voice can be heard throughout the crowds.

"I told you that I won't be making this easy for you all," Jack retorts as he dashes forward and leaps into the air again. He draws his legs back but extends them both outward the closer he gets to the blue spiked alien that had called him out earlier. The alien is tossed into the crowd. Jack continues on his assault, handing the easiest grunts first, that being the Putties.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you creeps occupied while my buddies rescue the Red and Pink Ranger," Jack throws his arm out and the siren on the side of his helmet begins to wail. "SPD, Magma Ranger!"

Jack grabs the throttle to his Morpher, which is built much like the Omega Morpher. He revs the throttle, and orange energy forms around his fist. Jack slams his fist into the floor under his feet, spilling the energy out around him. "_Flame Thrower Punch_!"

The floor around his fist cracks and the floor around him explode, sending many of the monsters flying away from where he stands. Many Putties are disintegrated instantly while several Tengu explode into a mess of feathers. Several stronger aliens are knocked out due to the overload of energy while others are simply disintegrated.

1921 soldiers left.

Jack really didn't have a plan. He has always lived his life by the moment. Living on the streets as long as he had, showed him that having plans was a waste of time; you had to live for the moment. Jack had accepted a long time ago that no one was going to help him in this life, so he had to do things his way. Live life by his rules no one else's'. For the longest he lived by that thought process; however when Z became a constant in his life, his mind began to change, her wanting to do something bigger in life lead him into believing that there was more.

Becoming Red Ranger was the best thing that ever happened to him; aside from meeting Z. Z made him a better person. The Red Ranger position made him more responsible. SPD gave him a family, something he desired for the longest. He gained two more brothers and a sister in arms, Sky, Bridge and Syd. Even Kat and Anubis; the two had come off as parent figures during his last days as Red Ranger. Since he has no family, no blood relatives to call his own, Jack Landors will do anything to protect his extended family.

Jack runs into the stunned crowd of aliens. He roundhouses the green scaled Piggy resembling alien and sends him flying into the air. Jack snatches a sword out of the hand of a nearby alien and begins slashing his way through the crowd. Sparks are flying everywhere and armor chunks are thrown about. Jack's swordsman lessons with Anubis were never forgotten despite it being five years since he had last held a sword.

1764 soldiers left.

"Come on you guys, its not like you are even trying," Jack retorts as he delivers another slash downward onto another adversary. He turns around quickly and stabs a Tengu Warrior in the stomach. The bird grabs onto the blade, but its life leaves it before it can even attempt to free itself. "How about I just hand you guys my blasters and let you shoot yourselves! It'd save me the trouble!"

"You got some mouth on you Ranger," Scorpina leaps over a mess of her troops. Her blade strikes the sword that Jack had pulled from the Tengu and the two blades are locked together. "It will be a pleasure to silence you!"

"Sista', if I had a dollar everything I heard that saying toward me back in the day, I would never have been homeless," Jack twists to the side and frees his blade from against Scorpina's. He twirls around and slashes Scorpina diagonally, sending her flying down to the floor on her knees. Jack then delivers a powerful roundhouse across her face, which causes her to slide across the floor, knocking over several of her allies before she comes to a stop.

"Alright you creeps," Jack turns and swings his sword in the direction of several incoming aliens. He continues twirling the sharp blade in a circle, trying to convince his attackers that attacking him now would be futile. "Come get some!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Isaiah knew something was wrong with Bridge immediately. After the two had landed on the palace grounds and blown through the side of the wall of Master Vile's castle, Bridge had seemed off somewhat. He had been looking around, as if he was looking for someone and was talking to himself. Isaiah turns around and blasts several Putties into dust with his Delta Enforcer before turning around and taking off behind Bridge who seems to have gotten his baring back, if only for a minute

"Bridge, what's wrong," Isaiah yells. Bridge is firing fanatically, not really giving the Tengu a chance to go on the offensive. Isaiah had watched Bridge teach many training seminars over the past few years; Bridge is a collective fighter; not the best in the academy, but defiantly one of the best. Also Bridge seems to try to give all enemies the chance to give up before fighting commences. Something is defiantly wrong.

"There's a presence in my head," Bridge slams the butt of his rifle into the chest of a Tengu. "It's distracting! It's like… like its yelling into my ears! I can't focus on anything! It's like, totally driving me crazy, but not the literal crazy because I know that the voice is not in my head, as if I were imagining it but…"

Isaiah chuckles under his breath at Bridge's antics. Jack, Z and Sydney had warned him about how Bridge sometimes ramble on and on about a particular thing trying to get his point across in many different possible scenario's. Isaiah leaps onto the table and back flips off the opposite side, kicking several Putties on their Z chest plates, causing them to crumble apart. He cocks his rifle and blasts several Tengu who had leapt into the air and had begun flying toward him. "Say no more Bridge, I understand!"

Several Tengu grab onto Bridge and throws him against a wall. Another runs up to the Green Ranger and knees him in the stomach, pushing Bridge to his knees. He raises his hands, clutching his helmet. "My God, the voice… its getting louder… it just won't **STOP**!"

"Bridge, get out of here," Isaiah kicks the underside of the table before him causing a Tengu Warrior who had leapt on top of it to lose its footing. Isaiah aims his rifle down at the Tengu and fires. After disposing of the minion, he pulls his rifle up and fires onto the Tengu that are attacking Bridge. After they explode into a mess of feathers, Isaiah stands and makes his way over to the downed Green Ranger.

"There must be some kind of spirit or presence here that is keeping you from fighting to your best ability. You are a liability here!" Isaiah exclaims.

"I know, I know," Bridge quickly pulls his rifle up to his chest and fires, knocking several larger aliens that came running into the room back. "This presence… it, it feels very familiar. Either way, it attacked me the moment I morphed! Whatever Vile has here on this planet must be very powerful to hit me the moment we reached the planet!"

"Get back to the Megaship," Isaiah orders. Even though Bridge was the Blue Ranger for the past five years, and has more experience than Isaiah has as a Ranger, Isaiah knows that if there is a force attacking Bridge's mind, then the current Green Ranger can provide no assistance in the battle to come. "I can handle this! I've been looking for a reason to prove myself to you guys!"

"You already have proven yourself," Bridge groans as he presses a button on his S.W.A.T. chest gear. Within moments his Green Galaxy Glider comes busting through the side of the palace and races toward its owner, knocking down several more incoming aliens. After taking out the last remaining Putties and Tengu in the area, Isaiah helps Bridge get onto his Glider.

"I'll… I'll contact you once I get back on the Megaship," Bridge remarks. "Hopefully the farther I get away from this castle, whatever presence that is here will leave my mind alone…"

"Do what you got to do," Isaiah salutes his superior. He then reloads his rifle. "I'll follow the energy signature in my helmet and hopefully rescue Cadet Drew!"

"Here, take this," Bridge tosses Isaiah a Ranger Morpher. It is a replacement Red Ranger Morpher for Sky that Kat had stored in the Megaship to be given to Sky upon his rescue. "If you find Sky, give him this. Kat has already installed the necessary upgrades in it along with the new Metallic armor. He won't be able to use the Battlizer though, because we left R.I.C. on earth."

Isaiah catches the Morpher and places it in a secure location in his vest. "Consider it done, sir!"

Bridge and Isaiah go their separate ways, Bridge heading back to the Megaship, which is busy being piloted by A.D.A.M. who is busy firing the ships lasers onto smaller enemy crafts before they can lift off the ground. Isaiah continues to make his way further into the palace, following Sydney's Morpher signature.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back on Earth, Cadets and Officers can be seen scurrying about, as the rescue mission is underway. Incase the Rangers fail, a back up plan has been set in motion. Nearly a hundred Cadets are waiting on standby, with laser rifles loaded and geared up ready to head out at a moments notice.

Walking through the crowd of Cadets is none other than Anubis Cruger. Despite Dr. Felix's best attempt in keeping the old dog out of the action because of his injuries, Anubis is a stubborn old dog. Despite his outward appearance, he is on the edge of his seat with worry; worry for his Rangers and filled with worry about this new threat upon the galaxy. When Bridge scanned Mirloc's mind during the attack earlier in the week, Bridge only got a glimpse at what Master Vile has planned. Anubis knows that Earth is in danger one way or another, but the real pressing question at the moment is what role does Gruumm play? After all, it was three of Gruumm's best soldiers that had been freed from their prison.

After Bridge and Sydney had reported back to Kat what Gruumm wanted in return for any information he may have toward Vile's master plan, a thought occurred to Anubis. He quickly returned to his space shuttle that his wife and he arrived in earlier in the week and summoned Mora's file. He quickly scanned through the most recent evaluation that Mora had undergone by a psychologist, and what he found really surprised him.

It is a plan that he well thought out. It is risky, but Anubis knows that in desperate times, desperate measures are called upon. With Master Vile making his move against the Galactic Republic, there is no telling what the future may hold. And if Gruumm has any place in Vile's plans, then he must know.

"Kat, I have a plan," Anubis announces as he enters the Command Center, which has finally be moved back up to its original place back inside the Delta Base. The Command Center was one of the first places to be restored when immediate repairs began upon the Delta Base. "It may sound a bit crazy, but I am content that with enough persuasion, it could work."

Kat turns away from her panel. A.D.A.M. had alerted her when the Rangers left to take the fight to the dark planet so she could monitor the action through A.D.A.M.'s electronic feeds that it is relaying back to Earth. She had watched Jack take on the hordes of alien monsters as well as Bridge's retreat back to the Megaship.

"Your plan? Does it concern what the Omega Ranger informed you about Mora's stature in his future?" Kat asks, as she glances back at the screen, her mind still wondering on why Bridge retreated. Perhaps he was injured already. A.D.A.M. was unable to pick up any electronic voice feed to replay for her so she can only reply on the video to pick up what is going on.

"That it does," Anubis begins to explain. "We know that Morgana, or Mora as she calls herself now, has always been a rouge agent, even before she came into Gruumm's services. Even though the situation is different, perhaps we can persuade Mora to reveal what she knows by offering her a reduced sentence."

"You can't be serious Doggie," Kat is visibly shocked as she turns around to face her friend. "Mora cannot be trusted! She's a loose canon, not to mention just plan instable!"

"I know, but Sam… the Omega Ranger told me very interesting facts about the future," Anubis crosses his arms behind his back. "And even though his future was altered the day when he came to the past and defeated Shorty, perhaps some events still occurred in some sense. Even so, Mora is important to what lays ahead. She may know of important facts that may help us bring charges up against Master Vile and other pending charges that we have not nailed to Gruumm as of yet."

"I trust your judgment Doggie," Kat stands up from her console; however she still looks disturbed by Anubis' announcement. "If you think that it will work, then I will support you all the way."

"Good," Doggie nods. "After the Rangers return, if successful in hindering Vile's forces, I will visit Mora personally. If our files on 'Morgana' are accurate, then I am positive that I will have success in converting her over to our side."

"As Mora, her mind is that of a teenaged girl now," Kat replies. "If anything, that may help aid you in the matter."

"That is what I am counting on," Anubis replies. "I have also decided to come back into active Ranger status. I have sent an order to have my Shadow Ranger Morpher delivered here from Galactic Command. It should arrive later today."

"Shadow Ranger? Do you honestly believe that by you reprising your role as Shadow Ranger is needed?" Kat asks. As Commander of Earth's forces, Kat is responsible for the safely of the Earth. Thanks to Bridge, who scanned Mirloc's mind, they now know that Vile wishes to continue his daughter and step-sons plans in taking over the known galaxy. "We have more than enough capable Cadets, especially since we are on the verge of activating the C-Squad to active Ranger status."

"I do," Anubis places his arms behind his back. "At this point, anything can happen. We must be ready for anything that Master Vile may surprise us with."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The powerless Red Ranger follows closely behind Sydney and her captors. His heart told him to rush forward and free his fiancé from the two Psycho Rangers; however his rational mind prevented him from doing so. He is still weak and has no ability to morph. Also from the looks of things, Psycho Pink has Sydney's Morpher in her possession.

He hears some rumbling in the distance as well as the distraught yells of many space aliens on the other side of the palace walls. He smirks, thinking to himself that how well his Squad is fighting without him. The B-Squad has indeed become one of the better Squads SPD has seen in a long while.

Sydney stops slightly, listening to the explosions outside the palace. She smiles slightly, knowing that the rest of the B-Squad has arrived. She glances back at her Morpher, still in Psycho Pink's procession. As long as the Morpher is still in one piece, she can be tracked by the navigating technology imbedded into the Ranger helmets that will lead someone directly to her.

Psycho Pink shoves Sydney forward, urging the Pink Ranger to continue walking forward. Sydney throws the Pink Cyborg a nasty glare but complies. With her hands bound together, and with no access to her Morpher, there is no way for her to safely make an escape attempt.

_Blast it, if only I can touch the stone floor or some kind of rock material that I can absorb. I could easily shred these ropes…_ Sydney ponders, but her thoughts are interrupted once again by the Psycho Pink who grabs her uniform by the neck and brings the Pink Ranger upward into the air and slams her against the wall.

"I don't know why I couldn't kill you on the spot," Pink snarls. "Lucky for you, Mirloc has plans for you Blondie!"

Sky's eyes widen upon hearing the name and his nostrils flare. He cures the alien that killed his father for all that he is worth. He will forever hate Mirloc for what he had done to his family, for taking his father from his mother and himself. _Mirloc better hope that he does not harm one strand of hair on Syd's head or I'll kill him; damn the SPD protocol!_

"If you break even one of my nails it's your ass sister," Sydney yells down at her evil counterpart. Psycho Pink growls and releases Sydney's uniform, dropping Sydney to the floor. Psycho Black reaches down and pulls Sydney up to her feet.

"Continue forward," he orders. He then turns back and looks at the group of Tengu that were following behind him. "I want you all to guard this area. That Red Ranger is still loose somewhere throughout this palace! Keep and eye out for him and the other intruders!"

The Tengu squawk in acknowledgement of their orders from Black. Black and Pink shove Sydney down into the hallway, disappearing into he shadows, leaving the Tengu Warriors standing guard at the entrance of the hallway. It takes Sky several moments before he recognizes the hallway instantly. It leads to the same room where he was integrated by Scorpina several days earlier.

"I got to get through there," Sky mumbles under his breath. "Those Tengu shouldn't be any problem, but those Psychos defiantly will be especially since I am injured and cannot morph."

Sky continues to hide behind the crates that he had leapt behind when he had first entered the area. He ponders on his next course of action, trying to figure out how he can safely get Sydney away from Psycho Black and Pink. His shields can only do so much. Suddenly the wall next to him begins to shake, earning the Tengu's attention. However before the five bird-like creatures can react, blue energy beams tear through the brick wall, clearing a path for Isaiah the Blue Ranger.

Spotting the Tengu, Isaiah immediately opens fire onto the bird-like creatures, stopping them in their tracks. They explode into a mess of black and dark blue feathers, the powerful energy generated from the S.W.A.T. technology proves to be more powerful than their bodies can handle. Sky grins widely and he steps out of his hiding spot to greet the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah! Take that bird-brains!" Isaiah laughs.

"Bridge! Thank God you are here!" Sky rushes over to who he believes is his friend. Since his capture, he has no idea of the situation that called for a member of the C-Squad to be promoted to B-Squad.

The Blue Ranger turns around quickly and aims at the newcomer. He relaxes, realizing that it is none other than Sky Tate, the Red Ranger; the same man that he has been searching for the past ten minutes. "Lieutenant Tate, Cadet Isaiah James reporting! I have been searching for you sir!"

"Isaiah," Sky frowns with confusion as he comes to a stop in front of the Blue Ranger. He knows of the Cadet standing before him, but he is greatly confused as of why Isaiah is bearing the Morpher that Bridge uses. Sky also noticed that the Blue Uniform is bearing the number on its chest instead of the number 2. "But… what's going on? Bridge is the Blue Ranger! Was he injured when the base was attacked?"

"No sir. Cadet Carson has retuned back to his position as Green Ranger," Isaiah places his S.W.A.T. rifle against his left shoulder. "Sir, I'm sorry to report to you that former Green Ranger, Cadet Sophie was killed in action during the attack by the warrior Benaag!"

Sky's mouth drops open in shock. Sophie was given the position as Green Ranger nearly close to a year after Jack had resigned from SPD, resulting in Bridge as well as Sky's promotion to Blue and Red. Though not as close to Sophie as Bridge was, Sophie was dear to him as a member of his Squad as well as a friend; someone he could count on in battle. "Dear God… were there… many casualties?"

"Quite a few sir. A lot of good Cadets were lost," Isaiah remarks sadly. Isaiah reaches behind him and retrieves the Red Ranger Morpher that Bridge had given to him. He extends his hand toward Sky, offering the Morpher to his official Squad Leader. "Cadet Carson gave this to me before he went back to the Megaship. I believe this belongs to you."

Sky takes the Morpher and looks down at the contraption. There was once a time where being Red Ranger meant more to him than anything else in the world. He felt that it was his destiny to become Red Ranger like his father, and avenge his death. But after he defeated Mirloc in combat and arrested him, the desire to become Red Ranger became null. He was content as Blue Ranger. Even after he was promoted to Red Ranger, at times he wished that Jack had never left. Blue had become _his_ color, wearing Red was awkward for a long while. He wondered why he couldn't just lead the B-Squad as Blue Ranger, but SPD regulation called that all Squad leaders must bear the color Red.

"Thanks Cadet James," Sky finally responds. "I want you to get in contact with the Delta Base and inform the Commander that Master Vile has plans in overthrowing the Earth. From what information that I have gathered, he has biological weapons that can wipe out the human population of Earth with one attack!"

"Yes sir," Isaiah salutes his official Squad Leader. "But first… there is one more thing sir. Cadet Drew was kidnapped as well. She had left her position from the KO-35 Satellite Prison to attempt to rescue you by herself. She…"

"I am aware Cadet," Sky remarks. "I was following them earlier and was complicating on how to rescue her right before you blasted through the wall. Thanks for taking out those Tengu by the way."

"Are you sure that you don't need my assistance sir," Isaiah asks. "Surely I can be of some help in assisting you rescue Cadet Drew!"

"I'm sure you can but Commander Manx really needs to know what Master Vile has planned," Sky remarks as he removes his dusty and torn SPD jacket and tosses it aside. "Leave retrieving Syd to me!"

Isaiah salutes Sky once more before turning around and taking off down the hallway that Sky had originally used to follow Syd and the Psycho's. Once he is out of sight, Sky turns around and looks in the direction that the Psycho's had taken Syd. He thrusts his hand containing the Ranger Morpher forward and presses the activation switch.

"SPD Emergency! SPD 1, Red!" Sky finds himself feeling more energized than he has for days as the familiar glow of the Red Ranger power is summoned and covers him from head to toe. Once the glow dissipates, a morphed Sky stands ready for combat. Not wasting any time Sky turns and runs down the hallway in the direction that Syd was taken. Sky Tate is a man on a mission, and that mission is to save the woman that he loves and bring down Mirloc.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Z hops down off her Galaxy Glider onto the top of Vile's castle. She is still being pursued by Tengu Warriors. While they are still in the sky, Z turns and fires her rifle, picking off one Tengu at a time. After they are destroyed, Z points her rifle toward the roof and fires. After the smoke clears, an opening inside the castle is revealed to her.

Z leaps into the opening and drops into an empty hallway. Perhaps the castle's occupants retreated to the lower levels, not wanting to be caught in any crossfire. Z takes this opportunity to reload her Delta Enforcer energy packs and then continues down a flight of stairs.

"I see you Yellow Ranger," an evil sounding female voice echoes from the shadows. Z jumps to attention, her rifle armed and ready. She activates her helmet's heat sensor function so she can make out any forms in the darkness. She can only make out one, and her eyes widen once she recognizes the form from one of the many SPD's Virtual History Simulation programs.

The Yellow Psycho Ranger emerges from the shadows. In her right hand she holds a long metal staff; wielded from the strongest metal in the galaxy. Z cocks her rifle, keeping her eyes trained on the robot; looking for the slightest indication of attack.

"I have been watching video-feeds of all of your past battles. I have all of your combat data programmed into my databanks. You have no hope in winning against me. Surrender now and I promise to make your death quick and painless." Yellow offers.

"Bite me tin-can," Z retorts as she pulls the trigger on her Enforcer. A bright stream of energy blasts out, which Yellow quickly sidesteps. The robot runs up toward Z and swings its right foot out to strike Z. Z raises her Enforcer, allowing the gun to take the full brunt of the impact. Z flips backwards onto her hands and begins to twirl her legs around, much like how she was doing when she was sparing with Jack earlier. Yellow anticipates this and leaps over Z and lands on the side of a wall. Using her momentum the yellow and black robot pushes itself off the wall and kicks Z in the back, sending the Yellow Ranger flying.

Z hits the floor and rolls several feet. Z jumps up to her feet; she spots her Delta Enforcer across the hall, on the opposite side of the Psycho. "I don't have time for this!"

"I don't care what you have time for," Yellow remarks as it returns to its feet, glaring down the hall at the Yellow Ranger. "I have my orders. You are going down Yellow Ranger."

Z takes off in a sprint, heading right for Yellow. The Psycho gets down into a stance, waiting for Z to get closer to make its move. However, Z does surprise the robot when Z starts cart wheeling over and over again upon reaching Yellow. Z's feet strike Yellow in the helmet several times before Z flips right over to where her Enforcer lays. Quickly she grabs the rifle and blasts the ceiling above Yellow down. Large stones that make up the ceiling tumble down on top of the Psycho Ranger.

Yellow attempts to crawl out from underneath the large boulders but she cannot. Her own weapon, the long metal bow that she had brought to do battle with against the yellow ranger is now protruding though its chest, practically stabbing her to the floor. The robots visor is cracked and smoke is pouring out from its neck as it begins to malfunction. Z stands on top of the largest piece of the ceiling, which happens to be lying across Yellow's stomach area. Z takes aim with her Enforcer directly onto Yellow's head.

"Bet you didn't see that in those video-feeds," Z remarks as she pulls the trigger.

Yellows head snaps back as it lays motionless, defeated by the Yellow Ranger.

"Psycho Rangers, they don't make them like they use to. But then again, I rather it had been this robot than having to face off against that A-Squad Yellow Ranger again," Z jokes as she slides her Enforcer's strap over her shoulder. She hops down off the debris and brings a hand up to her helmet which she activates the communication/transmissions device, allowing her to trace Jack, Isaiah and Bridge's signals. "Okay, let's see what the boys are up to!"

A few minutes pass before she makes her decision to return to help Jack. With Isaiah looking for Sydney and Bridge having to retreat, that leaves the Magma Ranger all alone against a large portion of Vile's troops. "Man, what is going on? Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong!"

Z tunes back in with Jack and monitors his situation. She can hear his frantic yells as he battles his way through Vile's men. Z shuts off the com-link, not wanting to hear any more. She takes off down the hallway, heading back toward the hanger area, following Jack's Morpher signal.

"Hang on Jack… I'm coming!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon reaching the Megaship and de-morphing, the foreign presence that had made itself present in Bridge's mind disappeared. Since returning back down to the planet is totally out of the question since it would leave Bridge open to attack, Bridge decided the best course of action would be to take manual control of the Megaship and help out his teammates down in the city below in any way possible.

However, his options where limited. Master Vile had dispatched several ships out right before the Yellow Ranger began shooting upon the vessels, making them immobile. A few made it into space and began attacking the ship. The artificial intelligence A.D.A.M. did its best in counterattacking, but now with Bridge at the controls, the Megaship now fares a better chance.

"A.D.A.M fire at will," Bridge orders as he pilots the ship far away from the planet as possible. Without the planet's gravitational pull, he can better control the ship.

"_Affirmative_," the robotic entity replies. The Megaship begins to fire upon the smaller one-manned ships, taking them out quickly and efficiently. "_Attention, incoming Ranger energy detected! Delta Blue is returning toward the Megaship_!"

Bridge spots Isaiah aboard his Galaxy Glider, flying as quickly as he can toward the Megaship. "A.D.A.M., open the back loading doors the moment Isaiah is in reach!"

"A_ffirmative_," the artificial intelligence entity repeats as it continues firing upon the smaller enemy ships, clearing a path for the Blue Ranger. Isaiah dodges all the debris from the enemy ships and makes his way around the back side of the Megaship. After entering the vessel, the bay doors close and restore the oxygen level for Isaiah to de-morph.

Isaiah quickly makes his way up to the bridge where Bridge is waiting for him; however Bridge has not taken his hands off the controls. "What's wrong Isaiah?"

"I have to contact the Earth Base and inform the Commanders about a new development," Isaiah rushes over to his console and begins typing up the coordinates for the Delta Base. "Lieutenant Tate has informed me that Master Vile has biological weapons!"

"So I take it that you found Sky," Bridge pulls back on the controls, lifting the Megaship higher above the planet to avoid more enemy fire. Several blasts strike the ship, but thankful its shields prevent any real damage to the ship's hull.

"I gave him his Morpher and he is looking for Sydney even as we speak," Isaiah explains. "Yes! I got contact!"

On the smaller screen in front of Isaiah's console Commander Manx's face appears. "Commander Manx, I have some important information that you need to know!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sky had quickly made his way down the long narrow hallway. He came across another smaller path that led him up to a higher level, where he could look down into the room where he was held earlier in the week when Scorpina had tried to pull information from him.

He peers down below and spots Mirloc, along with several Tengu Warriors as well as the two Psycho Rangers that are holding Sydney hostage. He takes aim, but does not act just yet. He stays hidden in the shadows to hear what the creatures are talking about.

"I swear to you, Master Vile is not pleased about the current situation," Pink tells Mirloc. "His home base has never been penetrated by any outside forces, much less Space Patrol Delta."

Mirloc walks back and forth in a circle. He knows how the planet's location came known to SPD. Mirloc was too slow in preventing Sky from sending out his coordinates when he found Sky in the communications room.

"It's simple really," Sydney speaks. "All SPD issued Morphers have tracking devices in them! The Rangers simply followed the signal from my Morpher after you captured me! You lead them right to this planet!"

"Silence cow," Black backhands Sydney across her face, sending the bound blond onto the floor. Sydney glares up at the black-clad cyborg.

_Oh, this is good_, Mirloc grins. _I didn't know that SPD had tracking devices within their Morphers! Since the Red Ranger Morpher that I possess has no power it couldn't be traced! However, the Psycho's didn't destroy the Pink Morpher! Thus, this is all their fault! _

"You two better hope that Master Vile doesn't learn this other wise it's your hides," Mirloc points a finger at the two cyborgs. "And striking our lovely Pink Ranger here, isn't part of the plan, remember?"

Sky glances around the small rock formation that he is hiding in. He grabs a small pebble and chunks it down the smaller path way that he used to get where he is at. Mirloc and the Psycho's hear the sound of something hitting the floor. Mirloc turns to the small group of Tengu that had accompanied him earlier.

"I want you to check it out! If it is one of those meddlesome Rangers, destroy em'! But if it is Tate, leave him to me!"

The Tengu flock out of the room, heading down into the dark hallway as instructed. Sky uses this opportunity to leap down out of his hiding spot and he fires his Delta Enforcer as he plummets down to the level below.

Twin beams of energy tear through the room, striking both Black and Pink in their helmets. The two struggle to continue standing on their feet, but there defenses where down, not expecting the attack. Within seconds, the two falls down to their knees before falling down on their sides on the floor as Sky lands, immediately raising his Enforcer and aiming at Mirloc who had quickly snatched Sydney up off the dusty floor.

"Ah hello Tate. It appears that you have found a replacement Morpher," Mirloc observes. "This should make things more interesting, especially since you don't have access to your Battlizer this time around!"

"I don't need a Battlizer to handle you," Sky frowns under his helmet. "Now I'm only going to say this once… release Sydney!"

"Seems that we have a predicament here Tate," Mirloc chuckles as he adds pressure around Sydney's neck. The blond Pink Ranger is on the floor, her hands struggling behind her at her bounds, trying to free herself. "If I release her, you will have an advantage over me. Now that seems rather unfair."

"Let her go Mirloc," Sky aims his S.W.A.T. rifle directly between Mirloc's eyes. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary, she does! She is important to you, which makes her important to me! I took your father away, and so now I'll take your girl!" Mirloc laughs as he jerks his hand upward, lifting Sydney off her knees. Sydney's face is slowly turning blue from lack of air. "Oh yes, I know that you two are together! Word spreads, especially in the slammer!"

"Hurt her and I will strike you down," Sky's eyes narrow behind his helmet. There are not many things that Sky Tate cares for in the world, aside from his mother, being and SPD cadet and Sydney. Though at first, when he first met her, he could not stand her, but the year that he was the active B-Squad Blue Ranger, he learned to trust and treat others as equals and not beneath him. Sydney was one that helped him grow into a better man with her constant nagging, and dragging him along to events. Eventually he caved and fell in love in the process.

"Strike me and she will die," Mirloc places one of his sharp talons under her neck, against an artery. He raises his other hand, which contains the re-forged Sword of Darkness and places it under her chin. "I will cut her pretty little head off."

"You bastard," Sky swears.

"Heh, heh, seems that we are at a standstill Tate." Mirloc licks his lips.

"Take me, in her place," Sky announces, not even having to think about the consequences. All that matters is that the life of the woman he loves is protected. Right now, it is the only bargaining chip he has. "My life for hers."

"You are in no position to bargain Tate. Besides, I will have what I want eventually anyways," Mirloc sneers toward the Red Ranger. "Surprisingly, it's not your life I want."

"I know what you want of me," Sky retorts. "I overheard you and Scorpina talking! You want to make me into some kind of Evil Power Ranger!"

"Ah, so you were still conscious after your... integration, heh, heh. Playing possum, eh? I'd expect nothing less from an SPD Officer, laying low, striking after gaining all the possible information needed. I commend you Sky." Mirloc nods his head in a gesturing way toward his adversary.

"Thanks. Now, let my fiancé go!" Sky yells; his fingers itching to pull the triggers on his blasters and strike down the man holding his fiancé hostage.

"Fine. Her life for yours. She holds no real merit to my cause anyways," Mirloc lessens his hold around her neck, but does not release her. "Un-morph and throw your Morpher to the floor."

Gasping for breath, Sydney looks up to the man she loves in fear as she watches him replace his blasters into his holsters. "No Sky! Don't!"

"I have no choice," Sky replies softy as he slides his hand down to his Morpher. He presses the red button on his Morpher which activates the morphing/un-morphing sequence. "Power down!"

Mirloc begins to chuckle. "No… wait. I have an even better idea. Since Sydney here is still in my possession and you are defenseless, I will take both of you and make you Vile's evil Rangers!"

"No," Sky yells as he brings his Morpher upward. "You promised!"

"And I lied," Mirloc laughs as he tightens his hold around Sydney's arms, making sure that her hands are clear away from absorbing any properties from the stone floor beneath her. "Be seeing you Tate!"

"**Noooooooooooo**," Sky grabs Psycho Black's blaster from off the floor and fires, the black bolt of energy tears through the space between the two. It zips by Sydney and strikes Mirloc in the chest. The shattering sound of glass can be heard as Mirloc slams into the wall; it's obvious from the sound that either several or all his mirrors were shattered behind his chest plate. The Sword of Darkness falls out of his grasp.

Sydney rolls forward, getting distance from the alien Mirloc. After Mirloc had lost his grip on her after taking Sky's blast head on, Sydney was able to free her hands from the binding rope. She grabs her Pink Ranger Morpher from out of Psycho Pink's grasp and quickly stands to her feet.

Sky is immediately at her side. All he wants to do is throw his arms around her, but now is not the time. Especially with Mirloc several feet from them. Sky picks his Morpher up off the floor and Sydney and he activate the morphing sequence on their Morphers transforming them into SPD 1 Red and SPD 4 Pink.

"Mirloc, you are under arrest for kidnapping, breaking out of prison and aiding a known felon," Sky brings his Morpher before him and begins to activate the judgment sequence.

"That I am, but you are not taking me alive," Mirloc snaps as he grabs onto the Sword of Darkness. His eyes glow, signaling that he is about to teleport away. Sydney reaches for her blaster, but before she can raise the weapon Mirloc teleports away through the reflection from the oil spilt from the two disabled Psycho Rangers.

"Blast it, he got away," Sky yells. Sydney places a hand on Sky's shoulder. The two turn toward the other and embrace each other. A few moments pass before either of the two speak.

"I thought that I had lost you," Sydney's voice is low.

"You didn't," Sky's voice has a hint of amusement in it. "I'm too stubborn to die."

"Don't talk like that," Sydney slaps his arm. "How about we follow Mirloc's lead and get out of this dump?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sky brings his Morpher close to his helmet and activates the communications link. "Bridge, Z? Anyone? This is Squad Leader Sky Tate. Cadet Drew and I require a pick up."

"_Sky!__ Thank God my man! It's so good to hear your voice_!" Sky and Sydney can almost see Bridge's smile over the link. "_I'm tracing your signal right now! I will get as close to the palace as I can, but you guys need to get out of there, asap!_"

"Consider it done buddy," Sky closes his Morpher and replaces it back on his belt. "Okay darling, you heard the man! Let's get out of here!"

Sky and Sydney activate their S.W.A.T. gear which will give them access to maps and energy tracing scanners along with the more powerful Delta Enforcers. The two will have to put their reunion aside for the time being as they navigate their way through the castle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His enemy count had started at two-thousand. Within the past forty minutes, Jack Landors has done the unbelievable, taking on that many foes without the aid of a Battlizer or S.W.A.T. technology. However, his new Ranger Morpher is already more powerful than the current S.W.A.T. technology and the majority of weaponry in SPD's disposal.

However, no matter how powerful the Ranger Morpher may be, Jack is only human. And as for all humans, there is a limit. And Jack is on the verge of reaching that limit.

Jack had combined his Delta Blasters into its Mega Blaster mode and fired toward several explosive canisters. They erupt, their shards tearing into the flesh of the aliens the closest to them. Jack uses the back of his Blaster and slams the butt end of it against the face of a Tengu. He then elbows the creature and ducks, avoiding a blow from a large orange colored alien that resembles the long dead alien Darkonda. Jack tosses his rifle up in the air and drops to the floor, holding himself up with one hand while his legs swing up and he kicks the alien in the face.

Running up behind the Ranger, and alien kicks Jack in the back before he can straighten himself. Jack fly's several feet before falls to the floor, chest first. His black and red Ranger suit covered with scratches and burn marks from sword blades and lasers burns. His visor is also cracked now; one of his eyes can be seen through the fractured visor. He flips onto his back and pushes himself upward, sending his ankles under the neck of the same monster that was charging him. The monster falls back, its own sword swiping the neck of its own allies. The sword comes swinging back toward Jack as if it were a boomerang.

Jack ducks, allowing the blade to pass by him. By doing so it stabbed a Tengu that was attempting to sneak up behind Jack. Jack turns around and grabs the handle of the sword and places a foot into the Tengu's stomach, sliding the blade out of the Tengu's midsection. Jack wastes no time is turning around and begins slashing away, keeping the monsters back at a distance. Frustrated Jack simply throws the sword. A large cubed shaped alien sidesteps the projectile, however it is for naught for Jack immediately ran up to him and jumped onto his back.

He uses his momentum and lunges off the aliens back, grabbing his Mega Blaster from the sky; it had yet to fall back to the floor from when he had tossed it up in the air. While twirling in mid-air he fires, the energy pouring from his blaster onto the crowd of aliens that were in pursuit of him. The sword that Jack had tossed moments earlier strikes another Tengu in the chest, killing it instantly. Right before Jack lands on the stone floor, he fires another blast directly onto the alien that he used as a footstool moments earlier. The alien falls back, knocking several of his companions that were behind him onto the floor.

Jack turns around, his blasters twirling around on his index fingers. He replaces his blasters in their holsters the same exact moment the alien that he just fired upon explodes into mass of flames, taking several more aliens along with him.

The soldier count is now down to 851.

As the aliens regroup, Jack takes a breather. When he was SPD Red, he had contained many alien criminals. Only a few times did he actually have to take lethal measures. Shortly after he started fighting the platoon of beasts, he spotted the canisters of Biological chemicals. It didn't take long to realize what their intent usage was for, especially after seeing the large space vessels.

"I… I don't know how much longer I can do this…" Jack gasps. "They better hurry up and find Sky and Syd soon…"

High from his podium, Master Vile watches with distaste. After all his years of planning, just when things were starting to unfold, this started to happen. His hands clutch his staff and a green glow of energy begins to radiate off his being.

"I will not be defeated, not here of all places! Not in my house!" Vile's eyes narrow. He glances down into the remaining crowd and looks around until he spots Scorpina. His head enforcer has seen better days, especially now, judging from her appearance. She has last the longest against the black-clad wearing Ranger down below. Surrounding the ships, sprawled out all over the place lay the unconscious forms of many of his troops. Vile' turns his attention back to the Ranger and finally takes in the Ranger's full design. His eyes widen when he recognizes the design of the armor. It resembles that of a warrior he had faced off against on Earth close to a thousand years ago in the land of _Camelot_.

Vile rushes back to his throne where a large dusty book lays beside. He grabs the book from off the floor and takes it to a nearby table and then begins to flip through the pages. Over a thousand years ago when he went to Earth to locate the Grail of Life, he was bested by an Earth-bound wizard and a knight wearing red armor. The Wizard had used his magic to send the Holy Grail away from the castles treasures and into the center of the Earth in the lair where it still resides. That same wizard prophesized that Vile's Empire would be destroyed by a Ranger born out of **Fire**, a warrior created to destroy all evil and protect the Grail by all costs.

"No," Vile gasps as he comes to the page where the prophecy was written. Sure enough the design of the armor as well as the helmet of Magma Ranger chest is the same that Vile sketched in his book years ago. He slams his book closed and makes his way back over to the balcony from where he was watching the battle unfold. "No, not now! Especially when I am so close to total domination of this galaxy!"

Back down below, the aliens begin to close in on Jack, who is revving up his Magma Morpher, readying himself to launch another Flame Thrower attack if necessary.

"Scorpina," Master Vile yells, his voice echoing throughout the hanger. This causes everyone's attention to drift away from Jack for the moment. Jack looks shocked that the remaining aliens haven't used this distraction to attack him. Jack glances up to where the voice originated from and for the first time, Jack lays eyes on the evil warlock.

"So that is Master Vile," Jack mutters under his breath. "Now that is one ugly mutha fu…"

"Silence," Scorpina snaps, pointing her fractured blade toward Jack. She looks back up at master. "What do you desire my lord?"

"No matter what, that Ranger must not survive! I want him **dead**!" Vile screams, his hand slamming onto the concrete balcony causing it to crumble lightly from the blow.

"And what does he think we have been trying to do," a random alien mutters under its breath, holding onto its wounded side. "Playing hopscotch with the Ranger?"

Scorpina ignores the remark. She turns her attention back toward the Ranger before her and points her sword toward him. "You heard the Master; this Ranger must be taken down! No matter what!"

"This day just gets better," Jack grumbles as he pops his knuckles. He flexes his neck muscles and drops down into a fighting stance. "I wish we brought R.I.C. along then I could have used the Battlizer sequence in conjunction with my Morpher!"

"Doesn't matter what weapons you have, we will stop you," Scorpina snarls.

"Yeah, like you guys have done a splendid job in stopping me thus far," Jack rolls his eyes behind his visor.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall Ranger," Scorpina charges. She swings her blade downward, poised to strike. Jack raises an arm and stops the blade with his wrist. His hand is still glowing from when he revved him Morpher up, drawing power up for his Flame Thrower attack.

"My arrogance…" Jack breaths as he pulls his fist back. "Is what kept me alive all those years on the streets'!"

Jack slams his fist into Scorpina's chest, her chest plate shattering into gold fragments from the powerful energy induced impact. Scorpina's sword has also broken in two halves, the two pieces flying in opposite directions. Her mouth gaps open and a small trail of blood pour freely. Once the force of the impact dissertates, the air in front of her explodes, sending the humanoid flying backwards. She slams into one of the canisters containing the biological chemical that Mirloc helped conjure.

It explodes upon contact, taking Scorpina out of the game for the time being.

"It kept both of us alive," Z yells as she enters the hanger from a side exit, her Delta Enforcer and fires upon the alien crowd. She makes her way up to Jack after plowing her way through the crowd. Z takes enough time to glance around at her surrounds and she finally notices the large piles of unconscious and lifeless forms sprung throughout the area. "Damn Jack, you couldn't save any for me?"

"You're welcome to the last eight hundred or so," Jack jokes as he grabs his Delta Blasters and places his backside against Z's. The two partners begin rotating in a circle, making sure that they have all sides covered from attack. "I've had my hands full with these creeps that I haven't had time to listen to the transmissions. Has Sky and Syd been rescued yet?"

"I just go a transmission from Sky a few moments ago! Sky and Syd are on their way to a pickup point! Perhaps we should join them," Z suggests.

"No argument here, but we need to destroy those canisters. They are holding some kind of poison," Jack keeps his aim steady on the large crowd of aliens circling him. Surprisingly enough the large crowd had stopped in their closing in on the two. A soft mummer breaks through the crowd as a figure clad in red can be seen making its way through the crowd. Jack is the first to spot the newcomer.

"Oh great, just what we need," Jack sighs. His body is slowly failing him as exhaustion has finally set in. "Z… I'm really wasted here…"

"I know papi, just hang in there a little longer," Z glances toward the direction that Jack is looking. "Dear no… dear God… it's _Psycho Red_!"

"A what," Jack asks. He remembers the name from somewhere before but he is too tired to actually remember where and what it represents.

"The Red Psycho Ranger," Z turns and aims her Enforcer at the Psycho. "According to the SPD History files they were created to destroy the Astro Rangers back in 1998. They were later rebuilt to destroy the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. A few years ago the last remaining data-cards with their backup memory and specifications was reported stolen from SPD archives!"

"Obviously Vile got his hands on him," the energy-spent Magma Ranger retorts. "Just how powerful is this guy?"

"Powerful enough to destroy you two Rangers, especially now that have lost your energy fighting against Master Vile's first wave of warriors," Red chuckles. "I am his second, hehe. Although I must commend you; according to my files, no Ranger has ever gone up against the odds you have and survived this long… impressive."

"That's me, impressing all the folks that I can," Jack growls. His fatigue momentary forgotten as the desire to fight returns full force.

"We're not afraid of you, you imitation! Psycho Black, Pink and Yellow have already been destroyed!" Z yells. "You and Blue are next on the list buddy!"

"Large words coming from such a small female," Red's visor glows slightly. "I am far much stronger than my brothers and sisters. I will not be an easy pushover."

Scorpina pushes herself up to her knees as she crawls out of the chemical that she had been knocked into. Although it was designed to kill the Earthlings, Scorpina is humanoid. She can feel the chemical slowly burning her cells away and her joints begin to freeze in place. She is dying and she knows it.

"Destroy him," she croaks as she attempts to crawl out of the chemical and shards of metal from when the canisters exploded. Many of the larger aliens step away from her, not wanting to risk becoming infected themselves. "Master Vile wants that Ranger destroyed, no matter what!"

"I know," Red snickers. "He sent me down here to do what you couldn't!"

"Is Vile to chicken to fight me himself," Jack yells.

"No. The Master is being escorted by Psycho Blue off planet as we speak. Due to your meddling, SPD now knows the location of this planet! Master Vile and his generals are leaving and headed toward a more secure location!"

"Don't suppose you'd bother telling us, huh?" Z asks.

Red laughs at the question. "As if Yellow Ranger."

Z shrugs. "Well, it didn't hurt to try."

"This ends here, now!" Red screams as he charges forward. Suddenly the area is covered in a bright orange energy causing everyone to shield there eyes from the bright light; Psycho Red stops dead in his tracks as well. Jack de-morphs and holds his Morpher high above his head. "If any of you as much moves another inch, I will activate this Morpher's self-destruct function and destroy this entire hanger!"

"Jack, what are you doing," Z yells, panic in her voice. "Are you crazy?"

"Un-morph Z and grab my hand," Jack whispers to her. "I got a plan."

"You are bluffing Ranger," Red crosses his arms. "What would you gain from destroying your only means of protection from me?"

"Taking you all out, even if it means I have to go as well," Jack smirks. He leans back toward Z once again and whispers. "Just do as I said. Un-morph and grab my hand."

"I hope you know what you are doing," Z whispers back. She reaches up to her S.W.A.T. chest plate and retracts her Morpher. She disables the morphing sequence and she is left unprotected as well. She grabs Jack's hand and immediately feels a surge of power flow through her.

Z smiles as she realizes just what Jack is planning. "Okay, I trust you Jack. With my life."

With one hand, Jack flips his Morpher open and pulls the electronic badge out of it. Behind it resides the self-destruction sequence. He quickly keys in his identification code, which is _magma_. Now all he has to do is press the red button atop his Morpher and toss it.

"He is serious," Scorpina's eyes widen as she looks up from the floor. Though no where as near as powerful to destroy the building, the energy that flows through the Morpher comes directly from the morphing grid. With one simple touch from that energy, she along with all other life forms that carry the touch of evil within their spirits will be vaporized instantly, much like how her former masters Rita and Zedd were purified by Zordon's energy wave. "Everyone, RUN!"

After hearing the panic in the warrior Scorpina's voice, the remaining eight-hundred and so aliens immediately begin to back away from the two Power Rangers. Psycho Red is shocked at how easily they were spooked by an un-morphed Ranger.

"Come back you cowards," Red yells back at the retreating aliens.

"Hey Red! Catch!" Jack yells as he presses his Morpher detonation button and tosses it to Red. The Red Psycho Ranger grabs the Morpher instinctively and looks down at the device with fear.

"Oh shi…"

The Morpher explodes, sending a bright orange wave throughout the hanger. All of the remaining Putty and Tengu soldiers are turned to dust, along with the other paid mercenaries that Vile hired into his army. Scorpina screams as the wave hits her, purifying the evil from her body. Although she is already to far gone, thanks to the chemical that Jack had knocked her into, her body disintegrates as well. The other canisters that contain the biological chemicals explode which causes a train-reaction alongside the space ships that were being loaded for departure.

Soon the entire hanger goes up in flames. The fire rides alongside the walls and then rises up to the roof. Within seconds, the hanger explodes, rocking the foundation to its core.

And the final solider count is zero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The explosion knocked Sydney and Sky on the ground. They had just made their way outside of the palace when it began shaking. And although they were a great distance away from the explosion, its shock waves could not be avoided.

"What was that," Sydney pushes herself up off the stone floor.

Sky, who had been blown off his feet and tumbled down several stairs, groans as he stands. He is holding his side; obviously hurt from falling down the few steps. "I don't have the slightest clue. Maybe the Megaship fired and hit a reactor or something?"

"Whatever happened, it sure was big," Sydney gaps. "Look at the size of that mushroom cloud!"

Suddenly a large shadow appears above the two Rangers. The Megaship descends down and its bay doors open revealing Isaiah, waving his hand frantically at the two. "Come on! Hurry up!"

Sydney grabs onto Sky and the two rush forward as fast as they can, Sydney taking in Sky's wounded side into concern. Isaiah presses a button which lowers a ramp onto the side of the mountain where the palace resides. Sky and Sydney leap onto the ramp and the Blue Ranger pulls up a latch which brings the ramp back up inside the ship. Once the Pink and Red Ranger are secured inside the Megaship, Isaiah closes the bay doors.

Isaiah pulls out his Morpher and speaks into it. " Okay Bridge, I got Sydney and Sky! Take us up!"

"_Roger_," Bridge's voice breaks through the communication line. His voice is rather broken, as if something tragic has just happened. "_Guys… get up here stat… we have a problem…_"

"Man, what now," Sky grumbles. The past week has not been the best for Sky; having been kidnapped, losing his original Red Ranger Morpher, being beaten by Scorpina and Mirloc and then learning that one of his own, Sophie the Green Ranger, was killed in action. The three Rangers quickly make their way to the elevator and ride the lift up to the highest level. They then make their way to the bridge.

Upon entering the command deck, Bridge turns and looks at the three, a solace look on his face. He turns back around and continues piloting the ship away from the palace. There are many aliens from the ground firing their lasers up at the ship. Bridge ignites the thrusters, blowing them off the said aliens off their feet as the ship quickly places some distance between the palace and the Megaship. Within moments the ship breeches the planets atmosphere.

"Bridge, where are you going," Isaiah asks. "We have to go back and get Z and Jack!"

"They… they are gone," Bridge croaks out as he leans forward down onto the console. "A.D.A.M., take control of the ship…"

"_As you wish Bridge_," A.D.A.M. switches manual control of the Megaship back over to its controls.

"What do you mean gone," Sydney asks, fearing the worst. When Bridge turns around, his expression only confirms her suspicions.

"Like I said… gone," Bridge slides down the console. He rests his heads in his palms, his shoulders shagging downward. "I was monitoring their Morpher signals. Both the Magma Morpher and the Yellow B-Squad Morpher went off line."

"But… that doesn't mean anything," Sky releases his side. "Perhaps the Morphers lost their power? Perhaps some monster down there could absorb energy like Mirloc…"

"No," Bridge raises his head, his eyes closed. "Their Morphers lost power the moment that hanger exploded… And I have expanded my senses out as far as I could, and I cannot detect their auras. There was no way either of the two could have survived…"

"They can't be," Sydney rushes up to the computer console. She begins typing up a command, trying to boost the signal to try to locate either of Jack or Z's personal identification codes which are embedded in their badges. "I mean… after everything we have gone through they can't be…"

Sky grits his teeth as he squats down to look at Bridge; his side still hurting. He places a hand on Bridge's shoulder and shakes him lightly. "Bridge, if anyone could have survived, it would have been those two! They are too resourceful! Remember how many jams Z has gotten us out of in the past three years?"

"You don't get it," Bridge shakes his head. "I… I felt it. I felt their aura's disappear from existence along with their Ranger powers. They are dead…"

Isaiah swallows, however it pains him to do so. Jack and Z did their best to make him feel as one of the Squad since his promotion. They were his friends, despite the short time that he had got to know them. "Bridge… is right. We all saw the explosion. No one could have survived that."

The four Rangers are quiet. Sky and Sydney glance at each other; finally accepting what Bridge already knows is true. Sydney begins to tremble and she latches onto the closest person, which is Isaiah, crying her heart out for the loss of her friends.

Sky stands and looks over at the large screen watching the palace grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Grief consumes him. If only he hadn't been captured, then perhaps Jack and Z might still be alive. "Let… lets go home…"

"_Incoming enemy vessel_," A.D.A.M. interrupts. "_They are hailing us. Shall I bring them up on the screen_?"

"I say blast them out the sky," Sydney releases Isaiah and glares at the screen. Sure enough a smaller vessel appears before the Megaship. It is badly damaged itself, but it is staying together, miraculously.

"I second that," Sky motions, a frown on his face. "A.D.A.M…"

"Wait," Bridge jumps up, his face is that of shock. "No wait! Don't! I can sense them again!"

"What, wait, what are you saying?" Isaiah jumps up from his station.

"It's Jack and Z," Bridge grabs Sky's jacket and he begins to jump up and down in excitement. "I can sense them! It's them in that ship!"

"Open hailing frequencies A.D.A.M.," Sky pushes Bridge off of him and runs toward the front of the bridge toward the large viewing screen. The screen is fuzzy for several moments before the image begins to appear. Slowly Jack's face appears on the screen, all grins. Behind him stands Z, her arms wrapped securely around his neck, smiling as well.

"_Hey, I hope you guys weren't plan on leaving without us_?" Z winks.

"Jack," Sydney and Bridge jump to their feet. "Z! Oh my God! How did you guys manage to escape!"

"_We'll fill you in later_," Jack replies. "_Right now though, can you use the Megaship's tractor beam and bring us in for loading_?"

"Consider it done," Isaiah gives the two thumbs up before turning his chair around and begins pressing buttons on his console. Within moments Isaiah locates the pod that Jack and Z are in, and be begins to pull the small ship toward the Megaship with the tractor beam.

Bridge releases a huge breath. "Man, I have never been so happy to be wrong in my entire life."

"You and me both Bridge," Sky smiles, finally glad that it is all over. "Let's get them aboard this ship and get home!"

Isaiah pushes himself back from his console. "I'm going down to greet them when we get their ship docked."

Sky nods as he moves aside, allowing Bridge to take his spot back at the controls. Sydney had moved to the front of the bridge where she watches the ship that is housing Jack and Z be pulled toward the Megaship by its blue tractor beam. Unseen by both Bridge and Sky, Sydney's eyes flash the color pink and she smirks rather evilly.

She turns on her heel and leaves the bridge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside the much smaller spaceship, the two Rangers can finally relax. Jack rotates his chair around where he is facing Z. The dark haired Latina sits onto one of his legs and slides onto his lap. She wraps an arm around his neck and rests her forehead against Jacks'.

"I still don't get what happened," Z replies. "When you grabbed my hand, I felt you push your energy onto me. I had thought that we would just phase through the floor, but it seemed that all that fire just seemed to move past us."

"A little… trick that I have been working on," Jack remarks. He honestly has no clue what to tell her about what he did. Ever since that incident five years ago in Brairwood did he learn of his immunity and slight control over fire.

"Why am I not surprised," Z grins. "After all these years, you still are full of surprises."

"I try," Jack chuckles.

"This has been an interesting day," Z closes her eyes. "At least now we can have a few breather days. With his main base of operations compromised, it will be a while before he tries anything else."

"Yeah," Jack agrees as he circles his arms around Z's waistline. "I think I'm gonna have to take one of them days just to sleep and heal. I'm going to have Nancy and the other nannies look after all the children. I might not leave my bedroom."

"I think I will have to join you," Z teases. She yawns herself, tired. Even though she didn't fight off against the incredible numbers that Jack did, it has been a long day. "You and I… we still have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," Jack closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth and closeness from Z that he had dreamt for years. He can feel Z shift around, getting herself better comfortable as well. "And we still have that date to go on."

"Of course," Z smiles as she pulls away for a second. "But before that, there is something that I have been dying to do all day."

Jack opens his eyes and sits up in the pilot's chair. His eyebrow is raised in questioning. "And what is that?"

"This," Z grabs Jack's collar and she pulls him forward and kisses him dead on the lips. After his initial shock wore off, Jack deepened the kiss, raising his hands into her hair and pulling out the rubber band that she had holding her hair back in a ponytail. Her dark hair falls down onto her shoulders.

Z pushes Jack back into the chair, her hands on his chest, her mouth and tongue never leaving Jack's. Jack slides his arms down her waist and brings them to a stop on her hips, his thumbs massaging her. Eventually the two pull apart due to their bodies' demand of oxygen.

"Wow," Z pulls back, breathless. "If I knew that you were such a good kisser, I would have done this a long time ago."

"Right back at you girl," Jack chuckles as Z lays back down on his chest, her ear close to his beating heart. He wraps his arms around her middle again, finally content, having the woman that he loves with all his heart finally in his arms. "Right back at you."

"You know, like you said earlier… there is no going back." Z draws a circle on his chest with her index finger.

"Why would we want to go back?" Jack places a finger under Z's chin and raises her head so he can look into her eyes. "When it's the future that we have to look forward to?"

Z leans forward and captures Jack's lips again, the two sharing their second, but defiantly not their last kiss.

**The End**

* * *

_And this is the end of this arch. Next chapter, starts with a whole new ballgame!_


	10. Episode 9: Remising

**Episode 9: Remising **

_A ranging fire burns in the distance, a bright orange glow lights up the night sky surrounding the area. Jack clutches his fists together in anger as he watches _ _Newtech__City__ burn. He hops down off the hill he was standing upon and takes off into a sprint, heading toward the city that he once called home. It seems like he had ran hours to reach the city. He leaps over cars and climbs upside empty buildings, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, hurrying over to where the Delta Base is stationed in the heart of the city. _

_He skids to a stop, shocked at what he saw before him. He is able to stop himself in time before he slide off the side of the four story building that he had leapt upon. His eyes burn from the smoke, being poured into the sky from the burning cars and other damaged objects. He leaps off the building, landing on top of an abandoned car. The force of his landing causes the windshield to shatter, sending glass slipping upon the group. Wasting no time, Jack back flips off the roof and continues running down the street. He does his best to ignore the lifeless bodies on the ground before him as he continues on his mission. _

_The mighty and powerful Delta Base, the symbol for freedom and justice lies in ruins. The S.W.A.T. Megazord lies in pieces, destroyed from the attack. Jack rushes over to the Yellow S.W.A.T. Flier and phases through the wreckage, looking for Z. _

_"Z," Jack screams. "Z! Are you here? Are you okay?" _

_Silence answers Jack. He pushes debris away, looking for his girlfriend. After constant searching Jack finally phases back outside the Flyer in despair. He glances over at the Red Flyer and notices that a glowing orange figure is standing on top of the Zord. _

_Jack's eyes narrow at the figure. He goes on the defensive and slowly makes his way over to the ruined Zord, where he yells at the figure. "You! Are you responsible for this!" _

_The orange glowing figure shakes his head negatively. The figure turns to the side and walks to the edge of the Zord and hops down. After standing back upright, the figure begins to walk toward Jack. Jack can begin to see some familiar distinguishing features on the figure, but the strong glow emitting from the man, keeps Jack from totally seeing his face. The figure has ropes of flames dangling from its head, as if they were dreadlocks themselves. _

_Jack shields his eyes, from the intense glow. "If you didn't do this, then who did?" _

_"**The balance of power has been disrupted," the man speaks, ignoring Jack's question. There is a slight echo to his voice, and Jack finds the voice rather familiar. "It has been disrupted for a long time. Stolen energies, planets destroyed, the Space-Time continuum being breeched, the universe is one the verge of collapse. You must prevent this…**" _

_"Me? What does this have to do with me," Jack asks. _

_"**It is your destiny, to be the universe's savior. If Master Vile is successful in his goal, a terrible evil will be unleashed into the universe and all will be doomed. Vile believes that he is in control, but he does not suspect that his new ally plots against him**." _

_"My destiny," Jack removes his hand from over his eyes, despite the intense glow from the man. He squints his eyes, still though. "What do I have to do with any of this? Does this have anything to do with… my ability to control fire?" _

_"**All will be revealed in time**," the figure turns around and begins to walk away. "**You are the only hope for the universe following what is to come. Only you can defeat… the Other.**" _

_"The Other," Jack repeats. "What does that mean? Who is the Other?" _

_"**Be prepared…**" _

_The man seems to bursts into flames. The flames spread out quickly and overtake Jack. He raises his hand to shield himself from the deadly flames and…_

Jack Landors gasps and jumps up, awaking from his troubled sleep. He is breathing heavily; his bare chest raising as he takes deep breaths. After a few moments he swings his around and off the side of the bed and sits up. He is clad in only a pair of black boxers. His shoulders are slumped over, and his palms are against his forehead, his dreads dangling down over his face.

For months now, he has been plagued with weird dreams. Only until he claimed the Magma Morpher earlier in the week did they become more explicit, more detailed. But this was the first time that he had actually seen or spoken to the fire-man in his dream.

"Geez… another dream," Jack rubs his eyes. He groans as he stands. He begins to stretch his arms and he then makes his way over to his dresser where a mirror lays. He looks into the mirror at his reflection, and for a split second, he could have sworn that his pupils were reddish-orange colored before turning back into the deep brown that they normally are. "What do they mean…? And what is… the Other?"

Jack stands upright and pops his back. His nights are not restless, not by a long shot, but the dreams are starting to get to him. For a while he simply dismissed them, thinking that they held no real importance. But then things begin to change. Around this time, his desire to return to SPD had returned tenfold, the more realistic and vivid the dreams had become. But it didn't stop there; Jack had begun to notice a change within his body, a change within his phasing powers.

It all started close to two years ago. It was during a business trip with Ally and Piggy to the city of Angel Grove. Leaving the business aspect up to Piggy and Ally, Jack had wandered into the city taking in the sights and scenery. Alarms had suddenly begun to wail through the city, indicating a monster attack. Angel Groves own defenses, the current incarnation of the Turbo Rangers, went into battle with their Zords. During the battle a building had caught fire and being the man of action that he is, Jack leapt into action, attempting to save whomever he could.

He was successful in rescuing a family from a burning building that were caught between the debris and the raging fires. But then something happened; a beam fell from the ceiling which the movement Jack had seen in the corner of his eye. He turned around and caught the beam, but what surprised him the most was, that despite the intense heat of the flame, and to add to the fact that his jacket sleeve had caught fire and his watched burned, he felt no pain. No burns scarred his skin at all.

After that he began experimenting with his new abilities. He would place his hand near a candle, only to remove it unharmed. There was even that once when he was cooking and he had accidentally laid his hand on the eye of the stove. Again, unharmed. And with enough concentration, he has surprised himself by igniting candles or creating a fire with a simple thought. He had thought back to the time when he was still with SPD as the Red Ranger. Kat had suggested that he take several tests, to see the extent of his powers. He had learned that he could phase through any and all solid object except for lead. She had then explained to him that he should never attempt to phase through any type of liquid or heat, especially fire. The end result would scatter his atoms through the wind. She never said anything about him actually being able to control fire.

But then again, that was five years ago. And five years ago, Jack Landors could not _create_ fire out of thin air. Jack had allowed Z to believe that it was simply a new trick he picked up, but in actuality the fire had completely moved around them.

"Man, what is going on with me," Jack sighs as he turns around and begins to dress. He is to report to the Delta Base so that he can go over current events with B-Squad Leader as well as Commander Manx as to what his duties shall be since he had used the self-destruction device in his Magma Morpher to defeat the rest of the aliens that had surrounded Z and himself. With Sky back assuming his duties as Red Ranger, and without a Morpher of his own, what role does Jack now have to play in the affairs of SPD?

"Maybe I should have Kat examine me before things get any weirder. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Master Vile sits upon his throne and taps his fingers against the hallow bone arm-rest. Standing before him is Mirloc, Psycho Blue and one of his off-planet generals. The alien has a dark gray appearance and has red markings all over his body. His head comes to a point and a long maim of purple hair in a ponytail. He has huge gantlets on his arm with spikes alongside him. He is called _Havok_.

"My lordship," Havok bows to his emperor. "Our satellite feeds show that our base has been quarantined by Space Patrol Delta. The Dark Planet has fallen."

Vile's chest rises as he inhales. It had been two days since the Rangers had brought the fight to his home planet. Years of planning and hard work were destroyed within an hour. His entire fleet and all of the pilots that he had hired to fly the vessels to Earth were destroyed when the Magma Ranger self destructed his own morpher which leveled his ship hanger and vaporized his minions. Although many of his troops that were not near the hanger were able to get off the planet before SPD reinforcements arrived. They are now awaiting further orders from their hidden locations spread throughout the galaxy.

The Magma Ranger. He now has a name to place to the Ranger that was prophesied in his book of spells. The Ranger born from fire. The one that is prophesied to bring the downfall of his empire. Vile had never really took the prophesy seriously, but after what had happened yesterday he knows that if there was anything left to salvage from his empire, he would have to retreat immediately.

"I… am truly disappointed," Vile finally speaks after what seems like hours of silence. The warlock has kept to himself in his ship's throne room since they evacuated the planet. "Just how did those Rangers find my planet?"

"When the Psycho's apprehended the Pink Ranger, they neglected to destroy her morpher. When she was in our confines, when the Rangers had already attacked, she admitted that all powered SPD issued Ranger Morphers have a tracking device in them all." Mirloc explains, making sure that he keeps the knowledge that he had kept Sky's original Red Ranger morpher with him out of his explanation and that Sky was successful in sending out the coordinates from their communication room back in the now SPD occupied palace.

"Also it is possible that she has sent a transmission before Pink, Black and I abducted her." Blue responds with slight nervousness in its voice. Blue knows that Vile is not in a good mood, and with all that has happened, especially since his negligence may have aided in the result of Vile's palace and planet being overran by SPD forces does not look good on his behalf.

"Don't blow a gasket Blue; I am not going to destroy you. You have done well, providing assistance to me when I fled my planet," Vile stops tapping the bone structure that his throne's armrests are made out of. "Besides, I am low on powerful minions. Scorpina has been destroyed as well as Psycho Red, Yellow, Black and Pink. Prince Gasket and Archerina along with Lother were able to escape without being contained. And they are more than likely laying low for the time being."

"Thank you my lord," Blue bows gratefully. Once upon a time, the Psycho Rangers loved nothing better to do than to out do the other before their former leader Astronema two decades ago. When they were reprogrammed by Deviot to battle the Lost Galaxy Rangers, that competitive edge was removed from their programming toward each other to better work as a team. Now that he is the last remaining Psycho Ranger he will spend the rest of his time making sure that Vile does not regret letting him live. "I am forever in you debt."

"As you already were," Vile reminds him, his yellow eyes narrowing. "Now, back to the matter at hand… something must be done. Space Patrol Delta will be looking for us at full earnest now."

"My lord, we do have one thing working in our favor," Mirloc begins to explain. "We now have a contact within SPD that is monitoring their every moment. _She_ will be light-mailing the information to my personal light-mail account that she has secured for myself as soon as she acquires all the information that will be beneficial to us."

"Excellent," Vile smirks lightly as he removes his glasses and inspects them for dust. "We will be one step ahead of them."

"How trusted can this contact be," Havok asks.

Mirloc pulls the Sword of Darkness out of its holster on his backside. He rotates the blade, admiring the detail that Porto had gone into restoring the blade. "Very reliable, especially since she is now under the influence of the Sword of Darkness."

Havok nods, content with Mirloc's answer. When one has been put under the spell that the Sword of Darkness brandishes on one's soul, that mark is there forever, until that person dies. Even if they are freed of its spell, its mark remains, forever tempting them with lull toward the dark side.

"Very well. In the meantime, what are we to do now my lord," Havok asks, turning back to his master.

Vile grows quiet as he goes over his options. The majority of his fleet and weapons were brought to the Dark planet and were being loaded onto ships planned for the invasion of Earth, but thanks to those meddling Rangers, a large portion of his space fleet is lost. It would take many more years of planning and gathering supplies to launch an invasion of his original planned magnitude. He will need to come up with a new strategy, and fast.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Vile finally speaks. "To even consider freeing that beast… I must be out of my mind…"

"Lord Vile," Mirloc speaks, quite confused at his new Master's outburst. "What are you talking about?"

Vile's eyes glow, an eerie green misty forming around his throne as he speaks. "Remember that horrible beast I told you about that is guarding the Grail of Life?"

"Yes," Mirloc nods.

"Over a millennia ago, I had attempted to acquire it, but I was forced off Earth by the forces of good. A wizard, a powerful one at that, was the one who sent the Grail into the lair of the beast, for no one would dare risk awakening it to retrieve the Grail. The wizard, he could see into the future and he told me that my Empire would fall if I ever continued to pursue my goal of attaining the Grail."

"I see," Mirloc takes in all the new information being fed to him. He had heard this tale, about Vile being forced off the planet by humans, but there is much of the story missing. "This wizard cursed you?"

"No," Vile slumps further down into his throne. "There was a Knight there as well. That Knight was a member of a warrior bloodline that was supposed created by the great creator after the fall from grace eons ago. This bloodline was created to defend the populace against the beast locked away within the Earth's core if ever released. That Knight wore the same symbol that the Magma Ranger bore on his chest plate, the same symbol that the wizard showed me that would bring forth my downfall."

"What are we to do then my lord," Havok walks forward slightly toward the throne. "What will you do?"

"I will not have my Empire decimated…" despite his old age, Vile quickly rises to his feet. He clutches his fist before Havok's face. "I will release that beast which was imprisoned within the Earth! I will release him and allow him to spread across the universe like a disease! He will kill the Magma Ranger and rape the planet beyond belief and I will take the Grail and become immortal so no one can defeat me!"

"I will… unleash…," Vile lowers himself back into his throne. "The Other…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mom, I don't know what is wrong," Sky speaks into his vid-phone. The Red Ranger is in his restored office. Whenever the Command Center was repaired so were all of the higher ranking Officers offices.

Normally Ranger leaders didn't get offices, but after the betrayal of A-Squad, those who run the Galactic Police organization wanted to have much more control over its high ranking Cadets and Officers. And since Red Ranger is the third highest ranking officer of Earth's SPD Base, the Red Ranger is required to fill out reports and notices as if he or she were a Commander. Other Rangers have similar duties and reports to hand in as the Red Ranger.

"Ever since we got back here on Earth, Sydney has been acting… weird. Back on the Dark Planet, she was all over me, saying how much she missed me and how much she loved me. Now she is… I dunno…" Sky runs a hand through his spiky locks. "Things are not the same."

"_Did anything happen to her while she was captured_," Melissa Tate asks her son. "_Was she hurt_? _Abused_?"

"Mom, being a Ranger calls for risks. Potential injuries during battle are not uncommon. Even death is a risk," Sky thinks back onto his fallen teammate Sophie. He sighs lightly before continuing. "But no… she wasn't abused. Not in the way you are thinking of at least."

"_I was just asking_," Melissa remarks. Over the transmission, Sky can hear the rumbling of a washing machine in the background; after returning back to Earth and finding his room needing repairs within the Delta Base, Sky moved back home to his mother's house for the time being. Since nearly all of his clothing's in the base got scorched, he had to buy new ones, thus why his mother is current washing his new laundry. "_I am worried though. I already consider Syd a daughter; and you two look so good together_."

"Sometimes I think that is all we got going for us," Sky sighs unhappily. "That we are only together because people expect us to be. That because we look good together we should…"

"_Don't worry about what other people think Sky_," his mother continues. "_You never have before…_"

"I know… it's just… I don't know what to do. Mom, I really do care for Syd. I truly do. But… I don't know… the spark is still there, but it's not as bright as it once was. And I think she is trying to use this as an excuse to break it off between us…"

"_All relationships have bumps along the way_," Melissa adds. "_It won't be your first, and it defiantly won't be the last_."

"But how can she and I ever truly be happy if we are not open to one another? She won't talk to me. Not about the mission or anything since we returned."

"_I remember a time when you wouldn't open up to anyone_," Sky's mother retorts, not in a scolding way, just simply reminding Sky of how he once was before he learned how to be a team player. "_Sky_? _Is there something else wrong_? _Something else bothering you_?"

"Yeah," Sky sits down in his chair. He rests his elbows on his knees as he leans forward. "Mom… I was captured. The man who killed dad, he escaped and captured me with ease. Even with the powerful upgrades that Boom has made for the Rangers to use in battle. I barely made it off that planet alive. If the other Rangers didn't arrive when they did… I don't know… And I feel incredibly guilty over Sophie's death, I am Red Ranger. I should have been better prepared for that attack on the Delta Base and…"

Sky closes his eyes. "I just don't feel like I deserve to be Red Ranger; not anymore. In fact, I never truly felt like I deserved this status, even after Cruger promoted me. And now with Jack back… he has already proven to be a better leader than me when he led the Rangers to the Dark Planet to rescue me. Maybe that is why Syd is avoiding me… because I was a terrible leader. I couldn't even…"

"_Now Sky_," his mother begins. "_I know how upset you are over your teammate's death. But you have to understand, it was not your fault. Before they were able to locate your signal, _ _Sydney__ told me that that Benaag character was just too strong of a monster, even for you_."

Sky smiles lightly, but it is small. "Mom… Jack single handily defeated two-thousand warriors on his own two days ago. He was a better Red Ranger that one year than I have been in the past four years…"

"_Sky, you are an excellent Ranger. You know it, I know it and Supreme Commander Cruger knows it_. _Quite comparing yourself to Jack_."

"I don't think that I am cut out to lead a team anymore," Sky corrects his mother, unleashing his feelings. "I don't deserve to bear the color of the Red Ranger."

"_Sky, the color of the uniform doesn't tell you how good of a Ranger you are. Everyone has their strengths and their weaknesses. Your father would be proud of everything you have accomplished. I know I am_." Melissa tells her son.

Sky smiles lightly. He likes to think that his father would be proud of him. Mirloc's comments and constant insults toward his father during his captivity really got to him. "Mom… thanks. You are the best."

"_I'm just telling you the truth son_," Melissa can actually feel her son's mood uplifting. She knows that Sky has always had a confidence issue. He always felt that he had to fill his father's shoes after he had died. "_You've needed to hear that for a while now, haven't you_?"

"A little," Sky admits. "Talking to you always makes me feel better mom; I don't know how you do it."

"_I'm your mother. It's my job_," Melissa laughs over the receiver. "_Now, I want you to get things right between you and Sydney_."

"I will mom," Sky replies. "I got to go mom. I'm supposed to report down to training in a little bit and then I have a meeting with the Commanders later. I'll talk to you soon."

"_Okay darling. Have fun_,"

"I'll try," Sky replies before hanging up. He sits back in his chair and closes his eyes, thinking back on what his mother told him. He remains in his office, thinking, until he is summoned to the training grounds where he is supposed to supervise the C-Squad as they are working on their final psychical tests to prove that they are ready to become the next squad of Power Rangers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After making sure that his plan was foolproof, a now fully healed Anubis Cruger left for the KO-35 Satellite Prison. He had run the idea past his wife several times, going over every possible detail and scenario that could be played out. He will offer Mora her freedom, a limited freedom that is; after all she is a criminal with a long list of charges against her, but if everything Omega Ranger had told him about the future concerning Mora is true then is would be beneficial to have her on SPD's payroll.

After all, if she does accept his arrangement, then she won't be the first criminal that he gave leeway to. After all, his current B-Squad Yellow Ranger and sixth Ranger, the Magma Ranger, were both street criminals before becoming Rangers.

Anubis smiles lightly, thinking about his two rouge Rangers. It took both Jack and Z months to open up to Sydney, Bridge and Sky after he had placed them on the B-Squad. Both of the two had lived hard lives on the streets, only having the other to turn two. If was pure luck on their behalf that they had met up with each other, both being outcasts from society; no one really understanding their powers. Prejudice can be a nasty thing. And despite the distrust toward them, the two still helped others, even those of their own kind, homeless, who still turned their nose up to them. Their dedication to helping others, the more unfortunate in life, made all their past crimes seem mute considering the greater good.

It still pains him that he couldn't get to them when he did. He had searched for the two for many years. He had come close to locating Z and bringing her to the Delta Base for early enrollment when she was 12. The final papers being filed would have made her a ward of the state, and Cruger was going to bring her into SPD for training, much like they had done for Sam when Z had convinced him to join SPD five years earlier. He had also rescued Z from some alien muggers, but she had taken off before he could get a chance to talk to her.

Now Jack was another story. For many years there were reports of the 'ghost boy' thief that no one could seem to get hands on. Anubis had his suspicions, but it wasn't until they finally got video footage of Jack and Z raiding a building for supplies was Anubis suspicious clarified. No social services worker or policeman could actually get their hands on the 'ghost' as he was called. Cruger had finally located the two of the last three remaining genetically altered children; his future Power Rangers.

After all the Rangers were born, and it was revealed that they all possessed special powers due to their mutation in their genetic makeup it was decided that they would one day become part of Space Patrol Delta Ranger program. Sky began his training for Rangerhood since he was twelve. Sydney was already a gold metal Olympics winner along as being a popular singer, so the physical endurance of being a Ranger was nothing for her. Bridge was the weak link in their group before finally coming into his own as a Cadet after moving up to B-Squad and being roomed with Sky. Sky more or less, toughened him up.

"Supreme Commander Sir," a voice from the cockpit of the ship that Anubis is aboard calls out over the intercom. "We are approaching the KO-35 system. We will be reaching the Satellite Prison within the hour."

Anubis walks over to a small control panel from his desk next to the door. The ship, although small, has quarters for the Supreme Commander. A bed, a small kitchen with refreshments and computer ports all for his usage. "Thank you Cadet Emerson. Carry on."

After ending the transmission, Anubis walks back over to his desk and flips open his laptop, to double check his proposal to the teen sorceress known as Mora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Much later that afternoon… _

Sam sits on the edge of Z's bed, watching his self claimed adopted sister model a skin tight yellow dress in front of a full body mirror. After he was released from the hospital he got a room in one of the motels in the nearby vicinity that was offering housing for SPD Cadets until the Delta Base was up and running. It had been a good three days since he had last seen his 'big sister' so after his classes he left to go visit her at her temporary residence until her room was restored at the Delta Base along with the rest of the Cadet rooms.

"What do you think Sam," Z smoothes the end of the dress against her legs. The dress is a cut low, just coming above her knees. "Think Jack would like this?"

"You kidding me," Sam exclaims. "He'd be stupid not to like it! That or blind!"

Z grins as she looks at Sam's reflection on the mirror. He is not sitting behind her, but from the angle that he is sitting she can see him perfectly without having to turn around. "I just want this to be perfect. This is Jack and my first date."

"I don't see why you are so nervous," Sam lies back on Z's bed. "It's just Jack. I'm sure he has seen you in less before."

"What makes you think that," Z asks her young friend.

"Well, you've told me the stories about when you and Jack lived on the streets together. Heck, I even went and found that little shake that you two use to live in. There was only one mattress in that shack, and one working shower? Come on now Z, you telling me that you two never seen each other in the bare before?"

"I see that group of friends that you are hanging with are corrupting your mind Sam," Z shakes her head in amusement. "But to answer your question, no. Jack and I always respected each other's space when we lived together on the streets. That shack may not have been big, but it was more than enough for us."

"Whatever," Sam rolls his eyes as he sits back up. He is still wearing his white and blue Cadet uniform. His uniform, much like the B-Squad and C-Squad Rangers are different from the standard SPD uniforms, showing their rank. "But I think that it is cool that you two are together now though."

"Why's that," Z asks, turning around and looking over at her adopted younger brother.

"Cause you are smiling again," Sam replies. "I haven't seen you smile this brightly in a long while."

Z lowers her head in thought. It is true, for a while she was down, depressed with life. She had finally found that something bigger that she had wanted in life, but it really did seem lonely without Jack at her side. He was there for everything, even how unimportant it may have seemed. When he left, things weren't the same. She was surrounded by people, but she was still alone. No one really understood her, none other than Jack, and possibly Sam, however Sam wasn't on the streets as long as Jack and her was. She looks back up at the young teen. She raises a hand and ruffles up his shaggy reddish brown hair. He will grow up to be a handsome young man, from what she had seen of Omega's human self right before he went back to the future with his partner the Nova Ranger.

"So, where are you going," Sam asks. "Where is Jack taking your for your first date tonight?"

"I don't know," Z turns around and looks at her exposed backside. "He said that it was a surprise. Question, do you think I should wear a black long-sleeved shirt underneath the dress? It would contrast greatly with the yellow."

"Dear God in heaven Z," Sam slaps a hand over his eyes as he falls back onto her bed, careful to avoid the bandage on the side of his scalp. "Who do you think I am? Sydney?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Newtech City Mall. It is one of the largest malls in California. With such a tourist attraction such as being the city which the dreaded Emperor Gruumm and his master Omni were defeated at, it gets many visitors. Business began flourishing for many businesses, both large and small. In fact, Omega Missions gets a nice bulk of its finances from donations given by tourists that come through the city.

The Newtech Mall was rebuilt after the defeat of Omni. It was one of the many buildings that got damaged when Omni exploded. It was rebuilt larger than ever. The mall holds many shopping centers and draws in large crowds at all times of the day. With its food court on the highest level on the mall, it gives the shoppers an amazing view of the city. That is where we find Jack Landors, the Magma Ranger, and his friend _Doctor Rachael Rheas_.

"Oh, that's so great Jack," Rheas remarks from the opposite side of the table that Jack and she are sharing in the mall's diner. "When did you finally ask her out?"

"I technically didn't," Jack remarks as he takes a sip out of his Styrofoam cup. After his meeting with Sky and Kat concerning his role at SPD, he called up an old friend to get some advice. He chuckles lightly after lowering his cup. "We both kinda… admitted our feelings toward each other. And we just kind of worked from that. Not the most romantic thing in the world I admit…"

"It's still good though that you two are together," Rheas smiles as she cups her hands together. "I'm happy for you Jack."

"Thanks," Jack smiles up at his friend. Jack and Rheas had dated briefly when he was Red Ranger, but the two felt better off as friends. He had spoken to her about Ally, when he had first started dating the Blond, and Rheas told him to follow his heart. He didn't. He kept his feelings for Z hid, and in turn, Ally had gotten hurt.

Jack shakes his head, clearing his mind of the random thoughts that appeared concerning Ally. She, as well as Rheas will always be a dear friend to him, but he could never love her the way she wanted. "But yeah, anyways, I called you up for a reason. I'm at a loss. What's a good place to take Z on a first date?"

Rheas raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You telling me that you, Jack Landors, the Romeo of the B-Squad has no idea where to take a girl on a first date?"

"Z's different Rheas," Jack places his cup down onto the table. "With all the other women that I dated in the past, I didn't know them like I know Z. Z is special to me. Always has been, always will be."

"Then the answer is simple; do something that you know that she will like," Rheas replies, she interlaces her fingers. "Take her someplace that is special between you two."

"I think I know the perfect place," Jack crosses his arms; resting his elbows on the table. He raises his head and looks up at the glass dome above food court. "Hmm, but what should I take to make it more… romantic?"

Rheas shakes her head, laughing. "Hearing that word come out your mouth just sounds so weird. _Romantic_."

"Hey I can be romantic," Jack raises his hands in a defensive manner smirking as he does. "And it's for Z. I'll do anything to make this night perfect."

"Well tell me what she likes," Rheas asks. "Maybe I can throw some suggestions your way."

"Z likes a lot of things," Jack smiles. "I remember when we first got placed on B-Squad and started getting regular pay, she filled her side of her room that she shared with Syd with all kinds of trinkets and clothes and posters and CD's. Even though we stole some clothing and food, we rarely took anything for us besides the necessities. Seeing her happy with all the things she wanted made happy that she did convince me to stay."

"That's sweet. But remember Jack, it doesn't have to be a material object," Rheas remarks. "A favorite song? A particular place she enjoys, perhaps?"

Jack's right hand begins to unconsciously tap his fingers against the desk. After a few moments, he looks back up at Rheas, a large grin sporting his features. "You know what; you just gave me an idea."

"Well don't keep me in suspense," Rheas leans forward and rest her chin in her palm. "Tell me what you have planned for our favorite Yellow Ranger."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the evening sun begins to set, the activity around the Delta Base slowly draws to a close. However, there are some that cannot afford the luxury of going home and resting. Several Cadets can be seen still running diagnostics and tests on new weapons while others are simply applying paint to the newly rebuilt walls that were destroyed during Gruumm's former three general's attack.

Carl Boomhoward sighs in frustration as he slams his hands on his desk, causing his tools to jump. He places the screw driver that he was using on the desk and rubs his eyes. It was difficult building the Magma Morpher the first time around, and that took nearly a _year _of production.

Kat who was walking by her old lab, which currently belongs to Boom, stopped. Normally she visits to tinker around with tools and projects. Although she may have been promoted to Commander of the Earth's Delta Base, her heart still burns to create. She enters the room and looks upon the deflated form of her friend, Boom. "Boom, what is the matter?"

Boom jumps; startled by Kat's voice. "Oh! Kat! I didn't hear you come in…"

"It goes with my cat-like grace," Kat smiles, her large green eyes shinning brightly from the glow of the computers illuminating the room. She takes in Boom's appearance, his hair more disarray than normal. "Boom, you look flustered."

"I'm still trying to rebuild the Magma Morpher from scratch again Kat," Boom turns back to the desk, showing the morpher components before him. "When I first developed it, it was a technological wonder! The first of it's kind! Even more powerful than all the Morphers in SPD's disposal!"

"I know," Kat nods in agreement. "It was your greatest achievement. Even more so than the other active Morphers that SPD other Ranger Squads are using off-planet."

"I think that I can recreate the morpher in less time than before," Boom admits. He wipes his hands on his coveralls. "The most that I can do at the moment would be to incorporate all the Ranger upgrades that went into the Magma Morpher into a regular morpher and give it back to Jack so he can have a working Morpher for the time being. But the closest morpher schematic's that are compatible with the Magma technology is the Red Ranger morpher and well… we have a Red Ranger, Sky."

Kat strokes her chin as she thinks back onto the meting she had earlier with Jack and Sky. "Well, Jack, Sky and I debated on this matter earlier. As to SPD protocol, all Squad Leaders must bear the color Red, but in the past, Ranger teams have been lead by other Rangers bearing other colors, but this is not a question of leadership. Sky will continue to be the Red Ranger of the B-Squad. My original plans were to have Jack is to become the Squad Leader of the Fire Squad once it was activated and up and running."

"Who were the other members of the Fire-Squad going to be," Boom asks.

"Marie Utahime, the Gold Ranger from the Planet Leslie. And also a Ranger instructor from Galaxy Command, Lisa Teagle. But they have been reassigned until further notice." Kat replies. "For the time being, Jack's role here is purely for instructional purposes and B-Squad aid."

"Well what should I do then Kat," Boom asks. "Continue rebuilding the Magma Morpher?"

"Yes, but for the time being, reprogram another Red Ranger morpher and just incorporate the Fire Squad schematic's into it and redesign the exterior design of the costume so there will be some difference between the two Red Rangers. Also make sure that it is also compatible with the R.I.C. Battlizer sequence as well. With all that is going on, we need all the Rangers that we can get."

Boom sighs in relief. "Now that I can do. It will take a few hours. Incorporating the technology will be easy as pie!"

"Easy as pie," Kat repeats with an amused look in her eyes.

Boom takes a moment to think over his use of words. He looks back at the very attractive feline-humanoid. "That really made no sense, did it Kat?"

"No. No it didn't." Kat smiles as she turns and heads back out of the lab. "Have fun Boom, and please try not to blow up the lab."

"I make no promises," Boom salutes the Commander as he watches her walk out the lab. After the electronic doors close behind her, Boom turns back and pops his knuckles grinning all the while. "Okay, let's get to work! Let's see if I can make this better than before!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been two days since the rescue of Sky and Sydney from Vile's clutches, and Bridge is still confused as to what had attacked his psyche down on the planet. He had gone through the criminal database, looking for anyone who may have any psychic powers strong enough to practically make himself immobile to fight in the battle.

So far, Bridge's research has come up zilch.

"There has to be something," Bridge bites into a piece of toast. He turns back to the keyboard and pulls back up the documents that he had previously went through. "Maybe I am overlooking it… but I don't see how I can. Ever record of every known criminal is here within the SPD databanks…"

Bridge picks up his toast and begins to munch away. He is so engrossed in his thoughts that he doesn't here his office doors slide open. Sydney looks in upon the Green Ranger, her eyes putting off an eerie pink glow. She smirks as she walks up behind him, observing his actions.

"What are you working on Bridge," Sydney places a hand on his shoulders.

Startled, Bridge sits up. He relaxes when he senses the familiar aura of Sydney. "Oh hey Syd. What's up?"

"I should be asking the same to you," Sydney walks around his desk and takes a seat opposite side of him. "You have been working nonstop since our return to Earth."

"Remember in my report about how my psyche was attacked while on the Dark planet? I have been researching all the files we have on all psychic powered criminals and so far, I have come across nothing. Any all possible threats are already in containment or are dead."

Although her mind is tainted by the dark influence of the Sword of Darkness, Bridge has been her best friend for many years. Bridge was the first person to befriend her when she first enrolled at the academy. Bridge saw her for her, not the pop star singer that the media exploits at every turn.

"Perhaps it was Vile himself or some new ally of his," Sydney suggests. "After we defeated the Troobians, we became well known as the top fleet of SPD. We were on constant programs and news broadcasts. The only one of us that really didn't get publicized that much was Jack; and all the attention that was placed on him were from his business with that Ally chick. Our powers are no secret, not even to our enemies now."

"True," Bridge nods in realization. "I never thought of that before…"

"There you go then," Sydney grins. "Now, how about you fill me in on everything that is going on. I've been too preoccupied with things to even remember any all important and relevant information the past few days."

"Sure, I'll get you up to speed," Bridge slides his computer chair over. Sydney stands and walks around the desk with her chair and sits besides Bridge. "We don't want our enemies to get an edge up on us, just because all of us didn't get all the most recent updates."

Sydney smirks as she looks down at Bridge's gloved hands. The reason that she doesn't know any of the current security updates is because she had been avoiding the rest of her Squad as much as possible, especially Sky and Bridge; Bridge being the team's psychic and all. As long as he doesn't scan her aura, her secret will remain safe. Bridge's psychic powers have evolved tremendously over the years and he has learnt better control. He no longer hears stray thoughts and he will never unintentionally scan someone's aura unless absolute necessary.

"Of course Bridge," Sydney's eyes glow slightly. "Of course."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon his ships arrival at the KO-35 Prison Satellite, Anubis Cruger wasted no time strapping his Shadow Ranger morpher to his belt and exited out of the vessel. Standing before him outside the ship were many of the guards, who are standing to attention.

"Supreme Commander on deck," an SPD Cadet stands before Anubis. The cadet has a light brown completion and a short cut hairstyle. He then raises his hand and salutes his superior. "Sir, on behalf of the entire station, it is an honor to have you here among us, sir!

"At ease Cadet Santiago," Anubis returns the salute. Underneath Anubis left arm, a small, but long white box rests. It has a purple ribbon wrapped around it. "Have all the necessary preparations been made?"

"Yes sir," the Cadet responds as he turns and leads the Commander away from the docking bay. "We have transported Mora to a holding cell where you can question her without any worries."

"Good," Anubis nods. "I hope that talk of the matter has been rather mute. I wouldn't want Gruumm to have any knowledge of this conversation that I am about to have with Mora."

"I gave strict orders that no one was to speak of your arrival," Cadet Santiago remarks as the two enter the elevator. "None of the prisoners, especially Gruumm, will know of your being here."

"Excellent," Anubis shifts the gift box from under his arm and brings it before him.

The two ride the elevator in comfortable silence, down to the floor which the holding cells are located. Upon the lift coming to a stop, Santiago steps out of the elevator first and beckons the Supreme Commander to follow him.

"She was a little apprehensive about us removing her from her cell," Santiago begins as the two come to a stop before a room. Standing before the only entrance into the room are two SPD Cadets decked out in normal S.W.A.T. attire. Not all S.W.A.T. upgrades are limited to active Rangers. "To her knowledge, she had no reason to be removed from her cell."

"Understandable," Anubis steps forward, the two guards stepping aside for their Supreme Commander to enter.

"Sir," Santiago speaks, causing Anubis to come to a stop. "I hope that I am not being to forward, but… is that a gift box?"

"That it is Cadet," the large canine-sapien smirks. The electronic doors slide open to give him entrée to the room, which is currently holding Mora. "I felt that if I offered a… peace offering of the sort, perhaps she will better take my proposition into consideration."

Once his body fully enters into the room, the electronic doors slide shut behind him. In the middle of the room sits Mora, brushing her hair. She was humming to herself, but stopped once the imposing figure of the Supreme Commander stopped before her. She stands and walks forward, still brushing her hair.

"Hello Doggie Cruger," Mora speaks in a low voice. "Never expected to see you again."

"Hello Mora," Anubis looks down onto the teenaged girl. He had often wondered just what it was that lead Mora or Morgana as she was formally known, down the path of evil. She has a very lovely appearance; one would never know that she led her life on the side of darkness. "You look well."

"Well I have to hand it to your SPD cronies," Mora shrugs as she turns around and returns back to her seat in the middle of the room. "They do treat enemies of the state very humane. Much better than Gruumm ever did to prisoners."

"Gruumm was a tyrant, the worst of his kind," Anubis growls lightly. "He will live the remainder of his days behind bars reminiscing on the pain he has caused others."

"Perhaps," Mora lowers her brush and looks up into the eyes of the man who contained her five years earlier. "But I am sure that you didn't come all the way here just to tell me that. What do you want Cruger?"

"First," Anubis hands the gift box to Mora. "A gift. From me to you."

Mora takes the box but looks at it warily. She lifts it and shakes it lightly, testing it. She looks back up at Anubis with a weird look on her face. "What is this? A trick?"

"No," Anubis raises his paws as he recoils slightly. "No trick. Open it."

Mora pulls the ribbon and allows it to dangle to the floor. She lifts the lid of the box and she gasps from shock and surprise. She quickly reaches into the box and removes its contents, standing up as she does so.

"Cindy Sunshine," Mora squeezes her old childhood dolly to her chest; her eyes clenched shut. "But how? I thought it was destroyed?"

"It was recovered during the cleanup after Omni was destroyed," Anubis explains as he begins to walk in a circle around the young dark haired brunette. "We kept it in evidence. My wife repaired it for you."

Mora is quiet for several minutes as she thinks over the current events. Despite the fact that she is trilled to be reunited with one of the objects that she has kept since her _original_ childhood many years ago, she is still confused about the situation. Why would Cruger do something like this for her; that is, unless he wants something in return.

"There must be something you want from me Doggie Cruger," Mora releases her grip on the doll; it dangles from her right hand.

"That there is," Anubis places his arms behind him as he comes to a stop before the teen. "I have a proposition for you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nightfall. It's the only time of the day where the loud and bright city seems to slow down, if only slightly. The city lights puts off a glow surrounding the area. The city, which quickly grew into one of the largest on the planet, quickly outgrowing the numbers of New York, Los Angeles, can be seen from space clearly at night.

However, the beauty of the night sky is lost within the city. The bright lights from businesses, clubs and even from the military bases as well as SPD; block out the night sky from within the city. For anyone who wishes to see a clear night sky; the stars, the moon clearly, one would have to drive outside Newtech City to the countryside, which is precisely where we find Jack Landors taking Elizabeth Delgado… even if she doesn't know it.

Jack's red and black sports car zooms down the freeway. Jack had the car custom built; a gift to himself shortly after Omega Missions began blooming. Ally and Piggy had convinced him to spurge a little for himself. After all that he has done to help others, he needed to live a little. Jack looks over into the passenger seat, where Z sits, her eyes covered with a black cloth tied around her head.

"Jack, where are we going," she asks finally. When Jack returned to the Mission to pick her up, he was already dressed in his apparel, black leather jacket, black slacks and shoes and his silk shirt was crimson red. His neck length dreads were no longer in dreads, but rather braided tightly and neatly to his scalp in several rows. Jack doesn't normally dress up, but when he does, he goes all out.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jack chuckles. The two had pulled out of Newtech City nearly ten minutes ago but before Jack drove them out of the city he pulled over and placed the cloth over Z's eyes, not wanting her to know where he was driving her to. "We are almost there."

"I hate waiting," Z pouts.

"I know," Jack nods his head in agreement. "But trust me, it'll be worth it."

Jack lets his eyes linger on Z's appearance for several more seconds before he turns them back to the road ahead of him. Luckily the interstate is practically empty; especially for a Friday night. Other than the soft music playing low on the radio, it is a rather quiet drive.

Z raises a hand and twirls a finger around a loose stand of hair dangling alongside her ear. Nancy had unbraided her hair and used a heated comb to smooth her hair out. Twirling a finger or two in her hair was something that she picked up when she was younger, whenever she was nervous or anxious.

"Anxious," Jack asks, chuckling lightly. From the corner of his eye, he caught her movement.

"Very," Z sighs. "Come on Jack, tell me! This suspense is killing me!"

"If it is, I can take you back to the city and we can go to the hospital," Jack jokes. "I mean, I didn't know that suspense could kill a person."

"Don't be a dick," Z's lips curve into a smile. "Just hurry."

"I like to take my time," Jack remarks. "Get the whole affect. Enjoy ever last second of it and make sure that the person enjoys it as much, if not more! Why rush a good thing?"

"I am talking about _driving_," Z tries not to smile, but is failing miserably.

"So was I," Jack retorts. "Get your mind out of the gutter Z."

"HA! Your one to talk!" Z retaliates, trying to save face.

"Hush," Jack laughs. "Besides, we're here."

Z hadn't notice that the car had come to a stop. She raises her hands to remove the blindfold, but Jack stops her. "Wait, not yet."

"Jack," Z wines. "Come on!"

Jack gets out of the driver seat and walks around to the passenger side door. He opens the door and reaches for Z's hands. After helping her stand to her feet, Z sways lightly.

"Careful, I got you," Jack lowers his hands, while still holding onto hers. "We have a small flight of stairs to walk up."

"Stairs," Z questions. She begins racking her mind, trying to think of where possibly Jack may have brought her to. She allows Jack to lead her forward. She realizes that she could easily replicate herself and see the area, but since Jack has gone through so much in keeping it a surprise, she decides against it.

She can tell it is grass that they are currently walking on. Jack slides an arm around her waist, to help her keep her footing, since she cannot see before her. When they finally reach the brick staircase, Jack careful and slowly lead her up the bricked pathway.

"It would be easy if you'd just let me take off this blindfold," Z grins, pushing her attempt to get Jack to remove the cloth from over her eyes.

"And ruin my surprise? I don't think so." Jack replies, his voice light.

"I'm sure that I would love it either way," Z tries to plead to him, more than playful teasing than anything. If fact, she is rather intrigued at what Jack has planned. For him to be as secretive as he has been all evening, it must be something special.

As the two grow closer to the destination, soft music makes it way up to Z's ears earning a small gasp escaping from her lips. The song playing, although old, is one of her favorites. She can feel soft grass underneath her heels once again as Jack leads her closer to the playing song. He releases her hand, and from the slight motion that she can make out from underneath the blindfold, she can see him turn around and walk behind her. Jack raises his hands and slowly unties the cloth. After undoing the tie, he pulls the black cloth away from her eyes. She brings her hands to cover her mouth as she realizes just where it is where Jack had brought her.

Back when they were younger, living on the streets, every now and then they would hitch a ride out of the city and come out to the Newtech City Observatory, to look at the stars from the free publicly used telescope. The large telescope was donated to the city by NASDA. The Observatory sits on top of a grass hill and it is one of the few places within Newtech City limits where one could see a clear view of the night sky without worrying about light pollution. The two would come as often as they could, and sit under the stars and talk about their dreams of the future.

Z slowly turns around in Jacks arms. She slides her hands up his chest and up around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. After several minutes the two pull apart, and Z can finally take in the sights of all that Jack had prepared for the two of them. There is a small white table drape in a red table cloth with candles atop. Not to far off are several covered plates of food under heat trays. Several lanterns perched on top of metal rods in the ground light the area.

"How, how did you get all this prepared," Z turns and asks her boyfriend. "I mean, it took us a good twenty minutes to drive here!"

"Remember my friend Rheas," Jack asks as he grasps her hand and leads her over to the table. "I asked her if she could keep an eye on things while I went home to pick you up. She spotted us when we first arrived. She turned the music on and left a few moments before I removed the cloth over your eyes."

"This is beautiful Jack," Z replies. Jack pulls her seat out for her and once Z takes a seat, Jack pushes her chair forward. Jack then walks over to a bucket which is filled with ice, and several bottles of dark wine. The song is still playing in the background, finishing off the romantic display that Jack had set up for the two.

"You are beautiful," Jack leans over and kisses her collarbone gently. He then walks over to the bucket of ice and retrieves one of the bottles of wine. He makes his way back over to the table while pulling on the cork of the bottle. After finally feeling it give slightly, Jack turns and finishes popping the cork, sending it flying far away from the two.

Z laughs as Jack holds the bottle away from him as the foam begins pouring out of the bottle. Once it stops, Jack pours the wine into the two glasses on the table. After placing the bottle back on the table, Jack realizes that the candles haven't been lithe yet.

He places his hands over one of the candles and snaps his fingers. Suddenly all eight of the candles ignite, earning a gasp from Z. "Wow! How did you do that?"

Jack smiles, but doesn't say a word. He is still unsure what to say about his… new abilities. He grasped the molecules present in the air and generated the heat necessary to ignite the candles all at once. Hopefully Kat can tell him something from the scans of his body that she took earlier today. If there is no reason for him to worry, then telling everyone else about his evolution, if that is what it is, will be no problem. However, if there is something to cause alarm, he will keep it to himself and Kat for a while longer.

"It's magic Z," Jack grins. He picks up his wine glass and Z's, and dangles them between the index and middle fingers of his hands. "Will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to," Z pushes her seat back and stands. Jack offers her glass to her, which she accepts. The two take a swallow from their respected glass and then place them back onto the table. Z loops an arm around Jack's, as he leads the two of them away from the table.

The two begin dancing slowly, swaying to the soft music. Z rests her hands behind Jack's neck as Jack lays his on her hips. The two make eye contact and smile at the other. Ever since the two revealed their feelings to the other back aboard the Omega-Striker Megaship two days earlier, they have not left the others side, unless absolute necessary. Being back in others company for only a week is not enough time to catch up on nearly two years of absence from the other.

Z sighs happily as she lays her head upon Jack's chest. She closes her eyes, as the two continue to dance, the song  
having already started over again. Rheas had thought ahead to put the song on loop. "I don't know how I survived without you not being with me Z," Jack grasps her chin and directs her eyes up toward his face. "I'm never letting you go. Never again."

"Good," Z kisses his chin before resting her head back in the crook of his neck. "Because I don't ever plan on letting  
you go either."

In the sky, a large bright full moon glows down upon them and the rest of the world. It won't be until they finish their danceand begin their meal before they will notice the beautiful sight presented before them. As the two continue to dance to what they will later dub as 'their song', a single thought passes between the two; and that is how Space Patrol Delta is what drove them in separate paths but also what brought them back together. They will enjoy the time that they have together.

However, unknown to them, and to the rest of the world, dark days lie ahead.


	11. Episode 10: Revelations

**Episode 10: Emotions**

Beings of power have walked the universe for millennia. From the moment it was created, the universe breed powerful beings, each serving a different side of the coin. Many served the brightness of good, while others loathed in the shadows. The ones that served the side of the light went down recorded in history as prophets, miracle workers, angels, saviors. A more recent incarnation of these servants of light, are Power Rangers.

However, no matter how bright, how pure the side of goodness is, there must be a balance.

There are times when the balance is disrupted. When this happens, wars between the two opposing sides commence. Although these occurrences happen periodically, Earth has been the center of these attacks ever since the early 1990's, when the evil witch Rita Repulsa, was released from her containment on Earth's moon. This started the chain reaction which brought attention back to the planet Earth. Almost every year since her release, a new threat has tried its best to take over the planet. However, as the times have changed, and as Earth's technology evolved, Earth's defenses became better equipped to handle interstellar threats, not only to Earth, but to all those that follow the path of goodness.

Most recently, due to the success of Space Patrol Delta, nearly all evil empires had been pushed to almost nonexistence. There are plenty of Troobian supporters out there, still supporting the creed of Omni, Gruumm's master and the true creator of the Troobian Empire. And then there is Master Vile, who had until recently, kept his Empire clean since his assistance to his daughter and son in-law. Vile had secretly began growing his empire's numbers over the past two decades until that it had grown larger than the once famed and feared Troobian Empire. His master plan had finally come to fruition with the aid of Mirloc in creating a chemical that would have wiped humanity off the face of the Planet Earth, allowing Vile to rape the planet of its most desired treasure, the Grail of Life, which is the key element of granting immortality or resurrecting the dead.

But things never go according to plan. An old prophecy told to Vile many millennia ago by a wizard from Earth, in the European region, that there would come a warrior, born from fire would bring the demise of his empire if he continued to pursue his goal of acquiring the ancient relic, the Grail of Life. Vile had never truly took the prophecy to heart, but after the most recent events, with the most destruction of a large portion of his space fleet as well as ground troops, and with the appearance of the Ranger bearing the fire symbol etched in his spell book, Vile had begun to accept the possibility that everything he was worked hard for could go up in flames.

_Literally_.

The first catalyst of the prophecy has come to pass. However, events do not always play out to the tee. Only time will tell what the future may bring.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The morning suns rays creep through the small opening between the dark blue window curtains. Slowly the light moves across the floor and slithers toward the opposite side of the bedroom and climbs onto the bed. The light outlines the two figures lying between the dark purple bed-sheets.

Not stopping there, the light finally makes its way up to faces that belong to the beds two occupants. One is turned slightly toward the other, her shoulders blocking the light from entering underneath her eyelids. However, the male occupant is not lucky. He rapidly blinks his eyes, before forcing them shut. The light succeeded in awaking him.

Jack Landors sighs as he opens his eyes slightly and glares toward the object of his frustration. He could have sworn that he had closed his curtains last night. He makes an effort to sit up, but the weight upon his chest makes him stop. He glances downward and smiles lightly before deciding to lay back. If not moving will allow the angel lying upon him to continue to sleep, then he will deal with a little sunlight. Smiling, he draws the arm underneath her and pulls her closer to his chest.

Elizabeth Delgado draws closer to the warmth. Her loose hair slides across Jack's chest, causing his muscles to jump slightly, her hair ticking him slightly. Jack smiles, and lays his head back and closes his eyes. He slow begins rotating his hand in circles against her bare backside, relishing the feel of her soft skin against his.

"I could stay like this forever," he mumbles softly, drawing his free hand behind his head.

The two didn't mean for things to be taken as far as they had. But the tension and passion that they were holding in for the other finally caved after their romantic candlelight dinner the previous night. The two had barely made it back to the Mission without tearing the clothes off the other. Having the highest floor and room in the Mission for himself, the two had no worries in waking up the other residents of Jack's home. Luckily for them, because they did get noisy. Rather loud in fact.

_Really_ loud in Z's case. Jack never imagined that Z was a screamer.

Jack chuckles lightly as the nights previous activities return to him in all their earnest. It was better than he had imagined. What he had shared with Z, felt right. Never did he feel this way with Sydney, Ally, or any other woman that he had been with over they years. But then again, ashamed as he is to admit, they were all replacements for what he couldn't have, and that was Z. But now she is his, and he is hers. After their lovemaking, the two had talked throughout the night, eventually falling asleep.

"_Move in here with me…_" Jack had told her as the two lay cuddling after their love making. "_I know that there is probably another weeks work on the housing section of the Delta Base, but I want you to stay here… with me_."

"_I want to stay too_," Z had answered, lying down upon his chest. "_And after what we did tonight… I wouldn't ever want to leave…_"

Jack gently pulls her closer to him, careful not to awaken her. He could marry her today, if she wanted. But with current events, that should be the last thing to do. Earth is still on high alert, considering the battle with Master Vile three days earlier. Just because his forces were defeated on his home planet, doesn't mean that the threat is far from over. Master Vile is still free, as well as Mirloc. With those two in cahoots together, there is no telling what may go down.

"_And then there is that dream_," Jack opens his eyes and frowns. He remembers that he has an appointment later today with Kat. He told her of his evolution and she immediately told him that she would do some tests to get to the bottom of things. He must know if that there is some connection with his powers evolving as well as the weird dreams he has been having. Feeling Z shift below him, Jack looks down and is greeted by her warm brown eyes.

"Hey sexy," Jack grins, temporary forgetting about his aliment. "What are you doing awake?"

Z shrugs lightly before stretching. "Dunno… just woke up…"

"Tired," Jacks asks as he shifts Z on top of him. Z wraps her arms around his neck and scoots herself upward. She lays her head in the crook of his neck, her breasts upon his chest.

"Defiantly," sighs with bliss. "A little sore too."

"Sorry," Jack tries not to grin, but fails miserably.

"Don't be," Z smiles as she places a small peck on his chin. "I'm not. I loved it. Thank you."

"Your very welcome," Jack kisses her forehead. "I wish we could lie here all day."

"Me too," Z yawns. "To bad that yesterday was the last of our break."

"Well… we still have a few hours left before having to report in at the Base for our shift…" Jack looks over at the display clock on his dresser. "It's only… seven. Don't we report in at… nine?"

Z tightens her arms around Jack's neck as she pulls herself up and kisses him deeply. She straddles his waist and sits up, the sheets being pushed aside, revealing their naked flesh to one another. When the two finally pull apart Z, Z responds breathlessly. "Plenty of time for another go-round."

"I heard that," Jack laughs as he shifts around and pulls Z underneath him, earning a gasp of surprise from her. Jack places his hands alongside her side as he leans down closer to her lips. "And since it is seven, all the kids should be off to school. Let me give you a _proper_ good-morning."

Z leans back and closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Go for it papi."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Later that morning, at the Delta Base…_

Ever since the rebuilding began, the Delta Base has slowly made progress into working its way back to operating at one hundred percent capacity. Cadets have slowly been moved back into the Base and security has been placed all over the building, making sure that every entrance and exit is secured. Also every reflective surface in the entire Base was either covered or replaced with non-reflecting surfaces, such as computer monitors. Until Mirloc is apprehended, Commander Manx doesn't want to risk another ambush like before.

The Pink Ranger, Sydney Drew, walks toward the Command Center. When she arrives toward the two large electronic doors, she spots two SPD Cadets guarding the entrance, one an Asian male with short spiky hair with blond stands and the other a Black female with braids. The two salute her and step aside, allowing her entry into the Command Center.

Sydney stops before the two. "Hello Cadet Wong and Jordon. Is the Commander or the Supreme Commander in the Command Center at this time?"

"No ma'am," the male Cadet, Wong, answers. "Commander Manx is with Sergeant Landors undergoing some sort of tests in the labs. Supreme Commander Cruger has yet to return to Earth."

"He is scheduled to return within the hour according to his last transmission," the braided haired female, Cadet Jordon, replies.

Sydney nods and walks forward between the two, placing her hand on the palm reader. Ever since the attack on the Delta Base, new security measures have been taken. "Thank you Cadets. Return to your posts."

Upon entering the Command Center, the doors slide shut behind her. Surprisingly, the Command Center is empty. Now Sydney sees why guards were posted outside the door. She smirks, realizing that this is just the moment she has been waiting for. She removes her portable mini hard drive from her skirt pocket and walks up to the long-range communication system. She types in the coordinates that Mirloc had given her and prepares her light-mail message for him.

"All of SPD's latest weapon upgrades and mission plans all here," Sydney smirks as she inserts the USB port into the computer and begins downloading the information she gathered into the message. "Everything from the Omega-Striker Megaship schematics to the S.W.A.T. weaponry and the schematics on those other two special Morphers that Boom is working on."

Sydney's eyes glow slightly. Without being in the vicinity of the Sword of Darkness, the dark power which has a hold on her is not strong, but it is enough for her to do Mirloc's bidding. She removes the hard drive and pockets it once all the information has been uploaded into the document. She presses the send command and the message is sent to the safe-box address that Mirloc had given her to directly link her to Master Vile's ship.

"Mirloc will be pleased. With these files they will be one step ahead of everything SPD has planned for their investigation."

The doors to the Command Center swish open, startling Sydney. She quickly erases the data off of the screen and turns the monitor off. She turns around and comes face to face with Sky, as he enters the Command Center. "Oh… it's just you Sky."

"Well good morning to you too," Sky frowns, upset at Sydney's tone toward him. He had tried to talk with her the previous day as well, but she practically blew him off. Every chance he got to speak with her, she would either ignore him or begin to insult him. "What are you doing here alone in the Command Center?"

"What's it to you," Sydney sneers. "I am a high ranking Officer just as you. I can come and go as I please."

"I'm not…," Sky starts, but sighs heavily. "Wait, I'm not saying that you can't be here… I just… God Sydney! What is with you?"

Inwardly smirking, Sydney continues to goad the Red Ranger. She once had strong feelings for the man standing before her, but the negative energy from the Sword of Darkness is stronger. It brings forth every negative emotion and channels the emotion ten-fold.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just have a new outlook on life," Sydney speaks. "That little experience on the Dark Planet merely opened my eyes."

"But what does that have to do with avoiding me the past few days? I want to know why."

Sydney's eyes narrow, the dark influence of the Sword of Darkness now taking root once again, fueling her thoughts with negative energy. "I don't have to answer to you. You are not my husband."

"But I am your fiancé," Sky's eyes harden. He cannot believe the shift in Sydney's attitude the past few days. Perhaps his mother was right; maybe something did happen to Sydney during her capture. "Why are you doing this? Ever since we returned from Vile's Dark planet, you have been ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you in any way?"

"You know Mister Red Ranger, the world doesn't revolve around you," Sydney places her hands on her hips. "Maybe I want something different with my life. Perhaps I have just grown tired of you. Did you ever think of that?"

"I don't believe you, Sky shakes his head. "That makes no sense. Especially considering everything that you and I have been through together."

"Believe what you want _Officer Tate_," Sydney sneers.

Sky cannot believe what he is hearing. Whatever happened to her on the Dark Planet must have been traumatic enough to cause the rather cheerful Pink Ranger to recoil from everyone. Sky swallows the lump in his throat.

"Syd… were you raped?"

"HA," Sydney laughs. She latches onto her side as she begins to laugh louder. "Oh, you are just looking for reasons to justify what is going on aren't you Sky?"

"This is not funny Syd," Sky snaps, clearly frustrated.

"Isn't it," Sydney asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make me pull rank on you, Syd!" Sky threatens. He has never pulled his rank on any of the B-Squad before, but if he has to in order to get an answer from Sydney then he will.

"You would love that wouldn't you," Sydney glares at Sky. "You made such a big deal when you weren't given the Red Ranger rank at first and made everyone's life a living hell!"

"What does that have to do with anything," Sky yells fanatically. "That was five years ago! I have changed… grown a lot since then!"

"You know, I have been thinking," Sydney leans back onto the computer console that she was on minutes earlier. "I've been evaluating myself and what I want in life. I have fame, fortune, beauty. I am popular all throughout this planet! I have it all. But that is not enough."

"What are you talking about Syd," Sky walks forward and reaches out to her. The anger that he had moments ago becomes replaced with despair. Things are not going according to plan; he had planned to see what may have caused her dramatic attitude change toward him and see if he could help in any way. He cares too much for her to allow it to end between them like this.

"I'm going to resign from SPD," Syd crosses her arms. "I've already talked to my manager and told him how I want to spread my music off of Earth. I want to become an intergalactic star… more popular than Kira Ford! And I can't do that with SPD holding me back."

"Is that why you have been ignoring me lately," Sky asks. "Because you think that I may try to prevent you from following your dream? That I would persuade you to stay? I would never…"

"You keep going back to you Sky," Sky walks toward him. She presses a finger into his chest and pushes him back slightly. "I have been planning this for months now; wanting to expand my popularity outside this planet. I really couldn't care any less. This is not about you. Not entirely."

"Syd," Sky laughs, but this laugh is without humor. He runs a hand through his spiky hair. "You are really confusing me here… I don't understand…"

"I want to break up Sky," Sydney cuts him off. She raises her hand and pulls the ring that Sky had given her when he first proposed to her months ago off her finger. She grabs his right hand and raises it, placing the ring in his palm. "It's over."

Sky's throat tightens painfully as his worst fear comes to life as he looks down into hand. Sky has always carefully guarded his emotions. The only time he ever really slipped was when Mirloc had got him to share him most painful memory about his father, and then turning around to laugh at his pain. That was the last time Sky had cried.

His eyes burning, Sky looks back up at Sydney. He forces himself not to cry; he is stronger than that. But the hurt, the rejection is more than he can bear. Sky has always been an emotional person, though he never projected his feelings outward. He always kept them in. When Sky was given the Blue Ranger morpher instead of the Red one six years ago, his anger was released and his judgment became clouded. Even after growing closer to his teammates, he still kept himself guarded from them.

After all, if his best friend Dru could turn on him as easily as he had, then anyone could.

His sadness is soon swapped with anger. He clutches his fist, the one containing the ring; his eyes closed tightly, as if forcing himself to keep his forming tears in check. This is the last time he gives his heart out to anyone. "So… that's it then."

Sydney's eyes flash pink, as the influence grows stronger, as if the darkness nested within the depths of her mind sensed her doubts concerning breaking it off with Sky. Even though the venom laced words flew out of her mouth, a part of her mind was fighting against herself the entire time, but that part of her mind was not strong enough. The glow dissipates right before Sky reopens his eyes.

"Yes. That is it," Sydney retorts, her voice without emotion. "Heck, Jack was a better lay than you. In fact, the best I ever had. I should have stuck it out with him, but he's with Z now."

Sky's eyes narrow in rage. "What? You and Jack! When was this?"

"Back when he was Red Ranger," Sydney shrugs uncaring. "What's it to you?"

The two stare down on one another, not speaking a word. The doors to the Command Center slide open and Kat and Jack enter the room. Kat is wearing her standard white and blue regalia while Jack is clad in his new Red and White Fire Squad Uniform. Much like Sky's B-Squad uniform, it has red on the sleeves and chest, only the red on Jack's chest is in the shape of the number one. His hair is still tied down into cornrows on his head.

"Well Jack, your tests prove…" Kat stops in mid-sentence right when she senses the flaring tempers the moment the two enters the room. It has long been said that animals are sensitive to detecting ill feelings floating throughout the air, and from what Kat can sense at this moment, disturbs her.

"What is going on here," Kat asks looking back and forth between the two. Neither Sky nor Sydney answer. Kat places her hands on her hips and frowns. "Well?"

"Nothing," Sky shakes his head. He turns and heads toward the entrance to the Command Center, clearing giving Jack the evil eye. Jack moves out his way, and barely hears what Sky mutters next. "Nothing anymore…"

Jack looks back at Sydney who has a smug look on her face. Jack then glances over at Kat, who is looking toward the doors that Sky is headed. The Sky he just saw walk out, reminded him of a time when he could barely stand to be in the same room with him. "Syd," Jack begins. "Did… did you two just break up?"

Sydney brush's a stand of blond hair out of her eyes before she walks toward the doors herself. Sky stops as she walks past him, but comes to a stop directly before him. "No. I broke up with him."

"Bitch," Sky seethes.

"Call me sometime Jack," Sydney waves her hand in Jack's direction. "That is, when you get tired of Z. I'll rock your world like I use to."

"Ah man," Jack gulps as he realizes just what the evil look Sky had given him moments earlier was for. Sydney walks out of the Command Center, the doors shutting behind her.

"Sky, dude," Jack waves his hands in defense. "That was years ago…"

"Whatever," Sky sighs. His pride took a strong blow; Sydney's words cut deep. He could have dealt with the breakup, but learning that his fiancé use to share a bed with his old rival's bed, is too much. "You just seem to get whatever you want anyways Jack."

"Sky," Kat speaks with concern in her voice, she can sense his anger growing by the second. However Sky raises a hand, cutting her off from saying another word.

"No Kat," Sky shakes his head. "Just… no. Not now…"

Sky turns and walks out of the Command Center, leaving Jack and Kat watching his retreating backside. Once the doors to the Command Center close, Jack turns and looks toward Kat. "I… ugh… damn. I better avoid him for a bit …"

"Do that," Kat nods. Jack turns on his heel and heads toward the exit. "We'll go over your results later. I cannot afford to have this Squad be torn apart over personal differences. I will see to Sky."

"Yeah, okay then," Jack sighs as he follows Sky and Sydney's trail, out of the Command Center. Kat lays the files of Jack's test on the desk before her and sighs.

"See, this is why there should be no romantic pairings in Squads… Wait until Doggie gets a whiff of this…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bridge rubs his temples, his eyes closed. Shortly after returning to the Delta Base earlier for his morning shift, he was sent out on patrol duty alongside Isaiah. Ever since the new Blue Ranger had been placed in the B-Squad, Isaiah and he had become good friends. It's not everyday that Bridge can come across someone whose genius rivals his own without the aid of psychic power.

Bridge had morphed to stop an armed bank robber named Malice. The large bat-like alien had already broken into the vault and managed to make it back outside only to come face to face with Bridge. Bridge had morphed and taken the alien down in minutes, but the moment that his body was covered in the familiar green energy from his Morpher, he felt that presence in his mind once more. Bridge was able to contain the monster, and de-morphed. He returned to the base, leaving the local police to handle the questioning. After placing the alien in a cell, Bridge went about to apply the necessary paperwork and then finally got a chance to sit down and ponder on what exactly happened.

"So tell me again, what exactly happened," Boom asks his fellow lab-rat and friend.

"I had morphed to engage in combat on the Dark Planet. The moment I morphed, I felt that presence in my mind again… the same presence that I felt while apprehending that criminal earlier."

"Maybe it's not a psychic attack like you thought," Boom scratches his chin. "Maybe Sophie had upgraded the Morpher to operate on a different frequency so her own mechanics wouldn't conflict with the operating systems."

"I never thought about that," Bridge admits. "Hand me that screwdriver Boom."

Boom reaches into his toolbox next to his desk. He grabs a Philips and tosses it to Bridge. Bridge quickly pops the back latch and opens the Morpher. He removes the protection device that was installed in it shortly after he was given the Green Morpher to protect its bearer of mortal harm to a degree. His eyes widen as he looks down at the circuitry.

"Oh yeah, Sophie had indeed done a number on this joker," Bridge smiles as he thinks back onto his friend. "This circuitry looks complex. There are components in here that I don't even recognize."

Boom peers into the device. "Wow, you weren't kidding. That looks like an artificial intelligence backup hard drive."

"Yeah it does," Bridge frowns. "Why would she keep a backup hard drive in her Morpher? Any files that she ever came in contact with, she would upload into her own systems."

"Maybe it was for if she ever ran out of RAM space or memory," Boom suggests.

"I doubt that," Bridge remarks. "Her internal systems could hold more memory that the majority of the computer systems here on the Base!"

Boom walks over to his desk and grabs a sandwich out of his brown paper lunch bag. He removes the clear plastic foil from off the sandwich and takes a huge bite into it. "I couldn't tell ya. The only thing we can do to find out would be to completely strip the Morpher down and remove the hard drive and plug it into another computer to pull up those files."

"That would leave me without a Morpher," Bridge stretches. "That is, unless there is a backup Green Morpher on hand?"

"We always keep back-up B-Squad Morphers with the power signatures already programmed into them," Boom replies after he swallows the lunchmeat and lettuce. "Ever since that incident where you got captured, we always have at least two or three on standby. Makes me wish that I went ahead and made a back-up of the Magma Morpher…"

"Speaking of which, has Galaxy Command sent in those new Morphers for the C-Squad?"

"The big dog informed me that they will be here soon," Boom replies. "From what Kat has told me, there is an off-planet assignment for the B-Squad. C-Squad will need to be activated to Ranger status before the mission however."

"What is the mission," Bridge asks. He is slightly confused; Commander Manx has not told him about any off-planet mission.

"Probably to track down Master Vile and the rest of his army," Boom takes another bite of his sandwich. "He is still a threat as long as he is out there. Since Mirloc, Benaag and Sinuku's attack on the Delta Base, he basically declared war on the entire planet."

"True, and I did read Mirloc's mind about Vile's plans… well, a watered down version of Vile's plans. All we now know is that Vile wants this planet… but what for… I don't know what exactly for."

"_B-SQUAD, REPORT TO THE COMMAND_ _CENTERAT ONCE, REPEAT, B-SQUAD REPORT TO THE COMMAND_ _CENTERAT ONCE…_"

Bridge and Boom jump at the suddenness of Kat's voice breaking over the intercoms. Boom begins hacking, as he is choking on a piece of lettuce. Bridge quickly stands and slaps Boom on the back, while allows Boom to swallow the lettuce.

"Man… I hate it when that happens…" Boom wipes his mouth with his overalls sleeve.

"I better get going," Bridge grabs his jacket off the back of the chair that he was seated in. "Listen, could you go ahead and start dismantling that morpher for me?"

"Yeah, I'll get right to it," Boom lays his sandwich back onto the plastic wrap. Bridge quickly puts his jacket on and races out the room. R.I.C. darts past the door, almost causing Bridge to loose his footing. Boom shakes his head as he laughs in amusement over Bridge's predicament.

"Never a dull day around here, I give you that," Boom grins as he turns around and prepares himself to dismantle the Green B-Squad morpher.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After monitoring Sam's progress during his training seminar, Z had given a training seminar to D-Squad on better handling their weapons in combat. That seminar lasted close to an hour. She had just prepared to clock-out to eat her lunch, when Kat's announcement had blasted over the intercoms. Turning around she clocked back into the SPD computers and immediately hurried to the elevator to ride up to the floor where the Command Center sat.

The urgency in Kat's voice that showed that delay was not permitted. She leans against the back wall of the elevator as she waits for the lift to take her to the desired floor. She leans her head back and closes her eyes, as she allows the early morning events flow into her mind. She admits that she is pretty naïve when it comes to sex. Sydney would always have a story to tell her, back before she had gotten together with Sky, of her own exploits.

From a young age, and from living on the streets, Z had saw and met many teenaged mothers, who could barely support themselves, much less a child. She was bound and determined not to let the same happen to her, so she avoided male contact as much as possible. Jack was the only exception he had rescued her from several thugs who had managed to corner her one rainy night while she was trying to locate dry shelter.

Z crosses her arms. Jack had saved her from the two, beating them up effortlessly. She had always wondered how a teenager could beat two grown men and not really break a sweat. Jack seemed to naturally know how to fight, and he later taught her how to defend herself. Eventually, the two had come across one homeless man, an alien from the planet Onyx, who promised to teach Jack and Z several martial art styles if they kept him provided with food. Since stealing food was nothing for Jack, the two had accepted the deal and the old master taught them the martial arts that he had learned from Earth. From then on, Z never had to worry about being overpowered by anyone, much less a sex-craved maniac.

Jack had been her first lover. Her face grows hot as she recalls the word. He had been so gentle with her, so caring, so loving. She had caught herself thinking that if she knew that it would have felt that good, she would have made a move on Jack a long time ago; damn that brother/sister mentality that she had grown toward him back when they were teenagers.

The elevator beeps, alerting her that it has reached her desired floor. She opens her eyes and leans up off the back of the elevator wall. When the elevator doors open, she spots Bridge and Isaiah turning the corner, headed toward the Command Center.

"Hey guys," she calls out as she steps out of the lift. "Wait up!"

Bridge and Isaiah come to a stop and turn around. Bridge smiles once he picks up the glowing aura radiating off of the Yellow Ranger. He notices that there is an extra skip in her walk as well. Although he can easily read her mind, he doesn't have to. The look on her face says enough.

"Well someone sure is in a chipper mood today," Bridge chuckles as he picks up on her emotions. "I'm guessing the date went rather well last night?"

Z smirks and twirls a finger through a lock of loose hair dangling over her shoulder. She had taken her hair out of her braids, which left her hair rather curly. Her face is still slightly red, for she was only moments before thinking back on what she had done with Jack last night and earlier. "Yeah… you can say that."

Bridge and Isaiah glance at one another and laugh hard. The redness of her cheeks says enough. Once the two gather themselves, Isaiah wipes his eyes. He had laughed so hard that he had begun to cry. "Okay Z, we won't push for details."

"Besides, Jack will probably tell us all the juicy stuff later," Bridge adds, earning another snicker from Isaiah. Z rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless at their silliness. The three continue on their way toward the Command Center; other lower ranking Cadets move out their way as the three walk down the hallway.

"I wonder why the Commander wished to see us so urgently," Z remarks out the blue. "We were given our orders earlier, and if there was a monster attack, we would have gotten the normal alarm."

"The Supreme Commander left yesterday to the KO-35 Satellite prison. Kat had mentioned that he went to retrieve a prisoner that may hold valuable information regarding Master Vile and other possible threats," Bridge replies.

"I was checking the interstellar traffic logs earlier and noticed that the Supreme Commander's has already returned," Isaiah replies. "Perhaps he is ready to debrief us on what he may have learned."

The three turn another corner and the entrance to the Command Center comes into view. Standing before the doors is none other than Jack and Sky. The three acknowledge Jack's new uniform, but they also spot Sky's expression upon his face.

"Uh oh," Bridge gulps as he instantly begins to pick up some rather negative vibes radiating off his Squad Leader. "Something is wrong with Sky…"

"Yeah," Z instantly agrees with Bridge. The stoic expressionless look on his face reminds her of a time when Sky was not the best person to work alongside. Jack's face mimic's Sky's, but he doesn't appear to be anywhere as mad as Sky's.

"Hey, what's wrong," Z asks as she latches herself onto Jack's arm. She looks back and forth between the two; hoping that Jack and Sky are not fighting again. That was one experience that she is positive that the whole B-Squad and the Commanders would not like to relive.

"Syd is in the Command Center talking with Kat and Cruger," Jack explains, looking down onto Z. He would love nothing more than to capture her lips with his own, but the current atmosphere surrounding the Command Center would only ruin their special moment. "She is _resigning_ from Space Patrol Delta."

"Say what," Bridge is visibly shocked; his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open. "You… you can't be serious!"

"He is," Sky mumbles as he raises a clutched fist and shows Bridge the ring that he had given Sydney almost a year earlier. He opens his mouth to say something, but the words do not flow. He lowers his hand and closes his fist tightly around the gold band.

Z raises a hand over her mouth. She had helped Sky pick out the ring for Sydney. "She… she gave you back the ring…"

"I don't know what is going through her mind," Sky closes his eyes. "All this is happening at once! Out the blue she decides that she wants to quit SPD and dump me! Especially in the middle of a crisis! And then she has the nerve to tell me that she slept with Jack, numerous times before she and I got together!"

"Man, I tried to tell you, that was over four years ago! Back when I was Red Ranger," Jack tries to reason with him. "That was way before you and she got together! What does what happened in the past got to do with now?"

"Just leave me alone Jack," Sky sighs loudly as he crosses his arms once again.

"You mentioned a crisis," Isaiah repeats, hoping to change the subject, although he is curious on the tale of Jack's relationship with Sydney. "Does that mean that the prisoner that Supreme Commander Cruger brought back gave up some information about Vile?"

"Of sort," Jack remarks. "We have yet to meet this mysterious source that he brought back from the KO-35 Satellite Prison."

Suddenly, the doors to the Command Center slide open and out steps Sydney, no longer wearing an SPD badge on her uniform. She looks up at the Squad before her and smiles lightly, however the smile doesn't really place any positive emotion behind it. "Oh, hello! I was just about to come looking for the rest of you, to let you know about my resignation."

"Syd, what is going on in that head of yours," Z asks, clearly upset over her former roommate's decision. The two women had grown close ever since the fall of Omni and Gruumm. Almost like sisters. "This is clearly not a good time to decide just to up and leave SPD!"

"I don't see why not," Syd retorts as she looks at Jack. "I seem to recall Jack doing the same."

"That was different," Jack finds himself defends himself again; a frown takes hold on his lips. "When I left SPD, the Troobian Army was defeated and Gruumm was in containment! There was no more immediate threat!"

Sydney shrugs. She then straightens the bottom of her skirt from flaring about. "I really don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with a friend, and then my manager and then I'm off to the spa! If I'm going to take my music universal, it's going to require all my time and energy! No more time for running around in spandex. Ta-ta my friends!"

As she walks away from the group of Rangers, she sways her hips, earning a frown from Sky. She pulls a cell-phone from her purse and dials a number. As she steps into the elevator she smirks back at her former team, waving goodbye to them, her eyes glowing lightly. Since she is a great deal of feet away from the group, they cannot see the change of color in her eyes. Part one of Mirloc's plan is now in motion.

"_Hello_," a sinister sounding voice speaks over the phone.

"It's done," she speaks into the receiver as the elevator doors begin to close. "Contact Mirloc and tell him phase one is complete…"

Once the elevator doors close completely, the Rangers stand the next few moments in silence. "What crawled up her butt," Isaiah shakes his head. He has only known the now former Pink Ranger for over a week now, but her change of attitude has clearly thrown him for a loop. She was a real sweet-heart to him when he was first promoted to B-Squad.

Bridge expands his senses, attempting to read her aura before she gets to far away to be detected. He is able to get a small reading, a tint of black mixed in with her normal aura signature. "There… there is something wrong…"

"Yeah, that she is being a grade-A bitch," Sky snorts as he turns around and presses his hand onto the palm reader to allow him and the others entry into the Command Center. "I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in her, the stuck-up prissy, can't sing worth jack..."

Z and Bridge look at each other. They had a hand in getting Sydney and Sky together, especially after Z had decided to break things off with Sky years ago. The two would flirt and flaunt around the other, but neither making a move to ask the other out. Sky was too dedicated to his new position as Red Ranger, and Sydney, when not working on a case or was off the clock, was working on a new music album. After setting the two up on a blind date without worrying about being summoned by SPD, the two were able to hit it off. One thing led to another and eventually the two became serious. Four years later, Sky had proposed to her.

Perhaps it was a mistake overall in setting the two together. After all, they come from opposite sides of the bar; Sky a true soldier and Sydney, a high maintenance pop singer.

"Well, worry about that later," Jack replies as he turns and places his hand on the palm reader. The computer beeps acknowledging Jack's identity and allows him entry. "Let's find out what our esteemed Commanders want from us."

Sky, Z, Isaiah and Bridge follow Jack into the Command Center and the five gasp in surprise as they come face to face with a teenaged female that they instantly recognize as Mora, despite the five year gap that they had last seen her. The witch is dressed in a standard female dark gray and black SPD Cadet uniform, seated in a chair in the Command Center. Anubis and Kat rise to their feet to greet the Rangers. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Rangers we have a dire situation before us. Cadet Drew has unexpectedly resigned from SPD. This couldn't have come at a worst time." Anubis remarks.

"You're telling me," Jack retorts, his eyes trained on Mora. His hand instantly goes to his side, close to his blaster if needed. Though it has been five years since he last saw the witch, even if she was in SPD custody, she is still dangerous. As an adult in her Morgana form, she had the strength to back her powers.

"What is she doing here," Z all but yells, pointing a finger at Mora. The dark makeup wearing teen raises a palm and blows on the tips of her fingers. Matching her eyeliner, her fingernails are colored a dark purple.

"Hello Z," Mora gives Z a sickening sweet smile. "Missed me?"

Sky walks in front of the rest of the Squad. "Don't tell me... you are the source that is supposed to provide information to SPD!"

"What's it to you Blueberry," Mora sneers. Mora then takes in the color of his uniform for the first time since his arrival. "Oh, I meant, Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Mora has cut a deal with SPD," Anubis begins to explain before a heated argument can begin. He can understand the Ranger's anxiety in having Mora before them in the Command Center. "In exchange of all information regarding her former Master as well as other alien contacts, she will be being placed into protective custody and be stationed here within SPD as a Cadet."

"A Cadet," Z looks over at the young witch with distrust. Her eyes then lower down to the creepy doll nestled in Mora's arms. A chill runs up Z's spine; she had never liked dolls. "Sir, are you sure that is wise?"

"I'm not going to blow up the base if that is what you are thinking," Mora rolls her eyes. In her arms, her doll, Cindy Sunshine is cradled as if it were a real child. "Believe me; being behind bars for five years has given me a lot to think about. I'm on the straight and narrow now."

Bridge quickly slides his glove off his hand and waves it, catching the energies being emitted off of Mora's aura. He is surprised, after reading the truth behind her words. "Guys, she's telling the truth. I'm not reading any negative energy radiating off of her aura... at least not any directed toward us… well… a little at Z but…"

"Could it be a trick," Jack asks, still not taking his eyes of Mora. Beside him, Isaiah follows Jack's lead, his hand next to his blaster as well. He may have not battled against Mora as the others have, but he has seen the video's of the B-Squad's battles against the Troobians, especially Jack's battle against her with the Battlizer. "After all, she was Gruumm's right hand."

"What does a girl have to say," Mora snaps, stomping her right foot as she stands to her feet. "Want me to say I'm sorry! Okay then, I'm sorry! Let me spell it out for you! S-O-R…"

"That's enough," Anubis barks as he slams his large paws onto the table before him, irritated at the scene before him. "My decision is final. Before Omega Ranger left to return to the future, he had told me some very important information concerning the future! Mora is critical to those plans if the time line is to stay true despite the changes that it went under from his alteration of the time stream."

"You will treat her as if she was one of your own," Kat orders. "She is an SPD Cadet now."

The B-Squad salute their Commanders, although not very enthusiastic. "Yes sir!"

"Cadet Delgado, will you show Mora to her new quarters as well as giving her a tour of the Base, to get her familiar with her new home," Kat hands Z a small pamphlet with all of Mora's files and information.

Z looks down at the pamphlet and then back up at Jack. "Err… okay then… Mora… umm, follow me… Later Jack," Z waves back at Jack. Jack returns the wave, still looking a little unnerved about Mora being allowed into the academy. But if the Commander and the Supreme Commander can vouch for her, then he will not question their judgment.

As Z and Mora exit out of the Command Center, Kat dismisses the other Rangers. "You all may return to your duties except for Jack. May we have a word with you?"

"Sure Commander," Jack watches the rest of the B-Squad leave the Command Center before turning back to the two. "Does this involve my test results?"

"That they do Jack," Kat pulls out another pamphlet from out of a folder as she and Anubis return to their seats. "After talking with Doctor Felix over these scans, we have discovered that your genetic code has changed. Actually, evolved is a better term to use."

"Into what," Jack walks over to the large table where Kat and Anubis have returned to their seats.

"That we do not know," Anubis answers as Kat hands him a printout of the results. "There have been many humans to have gained access to special powers, many of them being Rangers of the past. We all know how you gained your special abilities."

"My father's genes were altered when he aided in the development the Morphers of the original SPD Rangers. The same for Z and the others." Jack remarks.

"Precisely. However from Sky, Bridge and Sydney's doctors reports, they powers materialized when they were children. We know from your stories as well as Z's own accounts, that you both had acquired your powers as children as well. We have Bridge, Sydney and Sky's files from when they were children on file. Their genetic structure has never changed. Yours have, from the last information we had taken when you were an active Red Ranger five years ago." Kat explains.

"This is truly remarkable," Anubis sits back in his chair. "You are a natural human evolution."

Jack looks down at his hands. "I've been having these weird dreams lately. Well, almost close to over a year. In them, I'm either surrounded by fire, or generating it and it doesn't harm me. And in battle, I've found out that I seem to be… immune to fire or any kind of fire attack."

"How long have you been aware of this," Anubis asks as he rests his paws onto the table.

"A while now," Jack confirms. "I didn't know if this was… harmful to me or not, so I have kept quiet about this for a while now."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Kat remarks as she hands Jack several sheets. "From what we can tell, you are completely healthy. In fact, you're probably healthier than any person in this Academy. Probably even in the state!"

"How did we miss this… evolution of his DNA when he was Red Ranger," Anubis asks Kat. "After all, Doctor Felix as well as you had constant access to his medical records."

"It may have been a dormant gene Doggie," Kat remarks. "After all, Bridge's powers have evolved as well. He's a much stronger psychic now than he was five years ago. Z can also generate more duplicates than she could five years ago. Also, Sydney is able to transform her whole body into stone now. Sky can create larger and stronger shields, and Sam's teleportation powers are growing stronger by the day. What's to say that Jack, or the other Ranger's powers wouldn't naturally evolve?"

"That's a good theory and all, but what does it have to do with my ability to phase through solid objects? There is no connection to either of the two?"

"Perhaps you came in contact with some alien life form during the past few years and somehow contacted this ability. Or maybe it could be hereditary," Kat suggests.

"I couldn't tell you," Jack leans back in his seat. He unzips his jacket, revealing a red shirt underneath. "Omega Missions comes into contact with many homeless life forms, human or not. And I don't remember much of my parents. They died when I was… six, seven? Eight, maybe? I know nothing of my family history. Heck, I don't even know where to begin looking for my grandparents…"

"I will look into your family history and see what I can find," Kat remarks. "In the meantime, I want you to continue leading the B-Squad. Even though Sky is back he is not in the most stable condition right now to lead a Squad considering his breakup with Sydney and well... you again."

"What are we going to do about that," Jack sighs. "We're down another Ranger again. Are we going to promote another C-Squad Cadet to the B-Squad to replace Syd?"

"Kat and I are looking into that matter," Anubis speaks. "For the life of me, I cannot understand why Sydney would make this rash decision. In the meanwhile, we will make do with what we have."

"How can I lead B-Squad," Jack notes. "I destroyed my Morpher on Master Vile's planet to defeat the rest of his ground army."

"Boom is working in overdrive trying to rebuild the Magma Morpher," Kat begins to explain. "It was a technological wonder, but it took a while to develop. The temporary replacement Morpher for you is in his lab. You will once again take on the role of Red Ranger, but we have a new design for you."

"Back to Red huh," Jack smiles. "I can dig it. So I will be commanding my own Squad?"

"Once Sky is able to command the B-Squad again," Kat replies. "He is an emotional wreck right now."

"Yeah, I saw the ring," Jack nods. " Sydney broke it off with him. And I wonder why she even brought up the subject of herself and I. That was in the past. Now I got Sky pissed off at me… I wonder why she did what she did…"

"Ranger romances have always been… strained. Only a few have ever truly worked. Even so, I have noticed that you and Cadet Delgado have gotten rather… close," Anubis smiles lightly. "It seems that your powers aren't the only thing that has evolved."

Jack chuckles as he thinks back on the previous nights activities. "You can say that."

"I hope that this won't interfere with Cadet Delgado or your duties with SPD," Anubis remarks, still clearly unsure about how the situation is going to be handled by Sky. "The situation with Sky and Sydney has… spoken volumes about Ranger romances."

"You have nothing to worry about," Jack stands to his feet. "Z and I… we have an understanding. We know how to make things work for the greater good."

"That I am aware," a smile forms upon Anubis' muzzle. "You two have undergone a lot within your young life. I am extremely proud of the both of you. Of all my Rangers."

"One more thing Jack," Kat speaks, causing Jack to look at her. "We will be activating C-Squad to active Ranger status next week. I want you to train them, and prepare them for what to expect, for I am sending B-Squad off planet to pursue Master Vile."

"Do you think that is wise," Jack asks. "I mean, leaving an inexperienced Ranger team to defend the Earth?"

"C-Squad is not as inexperienced as you'd think Jack," Kat smiles. "Look at Isaiah. He comes from the C-Squad, and he has proven to be a formidable asset to B-Squad already."

"That he has," Jack agrees. "Okay then, I guess I will go start drilling C-Squad right now before my shift ends."

"See to it," Kat nods. As Kat and Anubis return to discussing the mission that the B-Squad will soon partake on, Jack leaves the Command Center, his mind circling around the possible connection between his new powers and the dreams that he has been having for the past few months. Uncontrollably, his eyes give off a slight orange glow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deep in space, a fleet of large ships orbit around a large off yellow colored planet. The planet is twice the size of Jupiter and is void of all life due to the high gas levels. A perfect hiding spot for space ships and legions of grunt soldiers that don't require oxygen to live; such as Putty Patrollers who are made of nothing more than hard clay and Tengu Warriors who can exist in the void of space.

The planet has been one of Vile's for many eons. Since even the planet was dubbed inhabitable by the Galactic Union millennia ago, many life forms completely avoid the planet, making it the perfect hiding spot for Vile's forces.

Aboard the scorpion-shaped vessel, which is dubbed as Vile's personal craft, Mirloc finished analyzing the data that Sydney had light-mailed to him. Within the week, Sydney will be arriving to help commence the second part of Vile's plan. If he had went along with the original plan of having Sky come under the influence of the Sword of Darkness, then their plan would have been ousted out by the B-Squad's psychic. With Sydney, being not only a singer, but an actor as well, she could have infiltrated the systems without any worry of being caught, which in fact, is what had happened.

Mirloc removes the flash-drive from the computer console and hurries down the hall, heading toward Master Vile's throne aboard the space vessel. He bursts through the doors, drawing attention upon himself from the rooms' occupants.

"My lord," Mirloc bows before Vile. "I have some information that you may find rewarding."

"It better be, considering how you simply barged in here without knocking," Vile glares down onto the warrior.

"Oh it is," Mirloc begins to explain. "My source within SPD light-mailed me this very important information regarding SPD. A portion of it involves the Magma Ranger."

"The Magma Ranger," Vile repeats, now fully interested. Any information regarding the so called warrior prophesied to be the one to bring down his empire in well worth listening to. "Tell me."

"Well for one, we finally have a name and a face to match the Ranger," Mirloc walks over to the large computer console within the bridge. He hands Psycho Blue his hard-drive that he saved the files onto that Sydney had sent him. Mirloc taps several keys and a large image of Jack and his stats appear on the viewing screen before them.

"His name is Jack Landors. Age 25, African humanoid. Former Red Ranger of the B-Squad. Lead the Rangers in battle against Gruumm and Omni five years ago. Adapt in several styles of martial arts. Currently runs a Mission, helping homeless children get off the streets." Mirloc reads off the projection.

"He doesn't appear so tough," Havok remarks, crossings his large gauntlet covered arms. "But he has to be deadly in order to defeat two-thousand soldiers. What is so special about him?"

Vile's hands clutch his armrests tightly as he takes in Jack's facial features. His eyes narrow as he realizes just where he has seen that face before. "So… I see. The prophecy is true. He is a descendant of that knight…"

Mirloc looks onto Vile with a questioning look in his eyes. "The same that aided the wizard in running you off Earth, my lord?"

Master Vile stands to his feet and walks toward the computer screen, just to make sure that Jack's face is an exact replicate of the one he had came in contact with one before. "Yes. Damn you Merlin…"

"Merlin," Mirloc looks back surprised. "Merlin the magician? As in the human legend of Camelot?"

"Yes. Merlin was in possession of the Grail. He is the one who gave the power to Arthur's knights to use against my forces. Arthur's lead knight is the one who wounded me. However, I was able to escape, but Merlin visited me in a dream and warned me of what my actions would represent. He told me, that the knight's offspring would forever be my enemy."

"A knight," Havok laughs. "A single knight? Even with the advance technology and magic in your disposal you lost to a stupid human in metal armor?"

"Remember to whom you are speaking to," Vile snaps his head in Havok's direction. "This was no ordinary knight. I was able to sneak back onto the planet and plant anger and hate into the hearts of some humans toward another race of their species. I had hoped that the racism would cause the knights offspring to suffer and eventually die out so when I returned to Earth, there would be no one there to stand in my way of retrieving the Grail."

"So let me get this straight," Mirloc digests the new information fed to him. He is quite familiar with Earth history and its strained race relations with other races on the planet. "You are responsible for all the racism on planet Earth? Because you fed false information to the most advance civilization that people of other races were inferior, just so you could wipe out any of this Knights race?"

"Yes," Vile pops his bony fingers. "Race does not have anything to do with it. It was the _bloodline_ that I was hoping to destroy. Can I be blamed that humanity is a killer of its own race? I had decided to wait, centuries, millennia if I had to, just to make sure that the linage of the knight would be no more."

"Obviously that plan had a few flaws in it," Havok mutters.

"What was this knights name," Mirloc asks, genuine interested. If this Magma Ranger comes from a powerful bloodline, then that would explain just how or why he was able to fend himself against numerous odds.

Vile stands upright. He turns around and walks back to his throne. Before he sits, he mutters one simple name. "_Lancelot_."

Master Vile turns to Havok. "Havok, I don't care what it takes, I want this Jack Landors dead! And if he has any offspring, I want them eliminated as well! The only way to make sure that prophecy doesn't come to pass is to make sure that his bloodline ends one way or another!"

"I will take care of it my lordship," Havok bows. He stands upright and walks toward the exit of the bridge; Vile's eyes not leaving his backside.

"Do not fail me," Vile growls. "I don't want to see your face here if you do."

Upon entering the hallway Havok turns back around and laughs manically as the large metal doors begin to close; green fog begins rolling into the bridge from outside the hall. "Don't worry my lord; this Jack Landors will never know what hit him!"

**The End**

* * *

_Uh-oh! Things are looking pretty bleak for the Rangers!_


	12. Episode 11: Turmoil

**Episode 11: Turmoil**

When one has bent up frustrations and anger, one must find a way to expel those negative emotions from their body. Many exert themselves into a book, or perhaps a project to better cleanse their mind. Perhaps paint, or build a model. More than others engage in a physical activity, such as working out.

Sky Tate finds his in combat.

Ever since Sydney's resignation from SPD, his former fiancé has yet to contact him. It has if she had merely erased her existence from his life. Even his mother, Melissa Tate, who was so sure that Sydney was the one for her son, was devastated at the outcome. Sky has been snappy and moody ever since. And he only person strong enough to spar with Sky, and not receive a total beat-down is none other than Jack Landors, yet Sky was more than willing to smash the other Ranger's face in.

Jack blocks a blow aimed toward his head. Sky then quickly darts his right leg out, to knock Jack off his feet. Jack had saw the attack and leapt in the air, to avoid being tripped. While in the air he grabs onto Sky's shoulders and pushes Sky underneath him.

Sky rolls onto the mat and leaps back up on his feet. He charges his former Squad Leader, his fist drawn back. He swings toward Jack's face, but fakes him out as he twirls around and backhands Jack's unguarded backside. The Magma Ranger falls forward flat on his face. Jack flips onto his back and twirls his legs as he repositions himself, using this new leverage to keep Sky back which his feet.

"Crude," Sky grunts as Jack's flailing legs strike him in the chest, pushing him back slightly. Now on his feet, Jack charges forward, using Sky's unbalance in his favor.

High above the two, watching from a higher level is none other than Anubis Cruger and Katherine Manx. The two watch the two combatants, with amazing interest. The two are going all out, taking the match as if it were a real battle.

"You know, this is the first time I have ever seen the two spar," Kat remarks. "I still think it was a bad idea to let them spar, especially with the bad air between the two right now; concerning Sydney's outburst about her and Jack's past."

"Sometimes beating the tar out the other is the best way to mend broken fences," Anubis remarks.

"Maybe," Kat agrees. "The two of them are very formable fighters; however, if this were an actual fight, Sky would have been defeated already. His anger is clouding his judgment, as it always does. Jack is the only one fighting with a clear head."

"Understandable," Anubis agrees. "After all, he has nothing to be upset about."

"I hope Sky is able to let go of his anger. I need the B-Squad at perfect condition; physically and mentally. The situation with Sydney has… for a lack of a better word, screwed him over."

Kat nods, agreeing with Anubis dissection of the situation. "It seems I should never have made that regulation invalid; that no SPD cadet or Office may have relations with another. It just seemed that after everything the B-Squad had gone through… what Sky went through, that I should grant some leave way."

"Well it's to late retract that order now," Anubis remarks. "That would be very unfair to the rest of the Cadet body, especially if they are currently engaged in a relationship with another Cadet."

Anubis turns and prepares to walk away. "Besides, we wouldn't want to give Jack another reason for wanting to leave SPD again."

Back down on the mats, Jack runs away from Sky. He leaps into the air and pushes himself off from the side of the wall, flipping himself over the Red Ranger. When he lands he kicks Sky in the back, slamming the Red Ranger against the padded walls.

Sky wastes no time in turning around and charging Jack again. As Anubis had predicted, Sky's anger is clouding his judgment in his match against Jack. Sky jumps up, his knee poised to strike Jack under the chin. "Would you… stand still!"

"I think not," Jack flips back onto his back, to avoid the blow. The two had agreed not to use their special abilities in the match, to make it a more well balance fight. With Jack's phasing ability, he could easily evade any injury that he may have come in contact with from Sky, and Sky's shields, would also give him an unfair advantage.

Jack sweeps a leg underneath Sky's upon his landing, causing the Red Ranger to fall flat on his back. Not giving Sky a chance to get up, Jack leaps onto Sky and places him in a hold, hindering his former Blue Ranger from standing.

"Give Sky," Jack yells as he increases the pressure around Sky's neck.

"NO," Sky grunts as he tries to force the stronger male off him. There was once a time where Sky was considered the strongest fighter on the B-Squad. If being Red Ranger has done anything to Sky at all, it has made him weaker from ordering around other Rangers to do tasks that normally the Red Ranger wouldn't handle.

"I'm not letting go until you give or you pass out," Jack remarks with a smirk. There was a time when Jack would have taken pleasure from knocking Sky out, but the two have long since put aside their differences and became friends. However, that doesn't mean that the two should go easy on the other, especially in a sparring match.

And it was Sky who said that the first one to get knocked out or gives, loses the match.

"Then you are going to be holding on for a while then," Sky snarls as he flexes his shoulder and chest muscles, trying to loosen Jack's grip from around his neck and chest. Jack had grabbed Sky around the neck by lopping his arms underneath Sky's arms and placing his hands behind Sky's head, keeping him in a hold that is difficult to break.

Struggle as he may, Sky cannot free himself from Jack's hold. The Black male increases more pressure on the back of Sky's neck, making his knees buckle. The two collapse on the floor, with Sky finally giving in, his strength leaving him, just as the bottled up anger he has held within the past week.

Jack crawls away from his opponent and lies back on the mat. Breathing heavily himself, Jack speaks. "Good match."

"Yeah," Sky rubs the back of his neck, where Jack had held him. "Can't believe how much stronger you have gotten. How in the world did you find the time, especially considering all that charity work that you and Ally do?"

"Well, it's not as strenuous as you'd think," Jack sits up. "Ally and Piggy handle much of the business part. I don't know anything about running a business. Heh, maybe once all this is over, maybe I'll enroll into the local college here in Newtech City and take a few classes. I never did have a formal education. At least Z made it to the sixth grade."

"That would be cool," Sky nods as he stands and walks over to where his duffle bag is laying. He notices Kat looking down upon him and Jack, but the Commander wastes no time in disappearing from his sight; not wanting the two to know that she was watching them. Jack had stood and followed behind Sky to where his duffle bag is layed out. Jack unzips his bag and pulls out a water bottle, while Sky dries the sweat from off his face with a towel he removed from his own duffle.

"Er, yeah, so I hear that you and Z are dating now," Sky replies, trying to start some small talk. Ever since Jack's return and his own retrieval from the Dark Planet, the two have not had the time to actually sit down and have a talk, man to man. With everything going on, trying to locate Master Vile and his minions, to the situation with Sydney, and the preparation of the C-Squad finally becoming active Rangers, the two have had let a chance to catch up with the other. "Not that it is a bad thing, but how in the world did that happen?"

"Fate I guess," Jack answers after taking a swig from the bottle. He offers the bottle to Sky, who shakes his head in refusal. Jack shrugs and takes another sip. "What about you man? How are you holding up?"

Knowing that he is referring to his broken engagement to Sydney, Sky shrugs as he sits down on the bench off the edge of the mats. "I'll live. Listen man, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time the past week."

"Hey man, its okay," Jack begins but is cut off by Sky.

"No its not," Sky shakes his head. "I have not been the nicest camper around. I admit, I was a little afraid of you coming back. I was afraid of being… bested by you or something. I dunno. But the truth of the matter was, I was upset that a member of my Squad was dead, and I was captured and there was not a damn thing I could do about it. And then there is the thing with Syd…"

"Yeah man, about that," Jack cuts in. "What Syd and I had… wasn't really nothing. It was years ago, and it was merely physical. I don't…"

"Listen, yeah, I understand that. And I'm cool with that," Sky nods. " Sydney is not the first woman that I have been with, and I was cool with that when she and I first started dating. That's not a problem. I just… I just wanted to apologize to you man."

"So, we cool," Jack asks.

"Yeah, we cool." Sky smiles.

"So, talk to me." Jack begins. "Was there any problems between you two the past few weeks? Months?"

Sky nods in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, yeah… I know I can talk to you about it, it's just… I dunno… difficult."

"You have to talk about it sometime," Jack remarks as he sits down on the bench next to Sky. He pulls his sweaty red muscle shirt off and drops it on the floor next to his duffle. He removes his towel out of it and begins to dab himself dry. "I'll only help."

Sky chuckles lightly. "I don't even know where to begin. I mean, things seemed good you know? I was happy, Syd was… well… she was happy. I mean, I don't see any reason why she wasn't. I never did anything to hurt her and its not as if she couldn't get anything she wanted… she's richer than practically every Cadet and Officer here at the Base."

"Maybe," Jack starts, but is unsure if he should continue. After a moment's deliberation with himself, he continues. "Maybe she wasn't the one for you."

"If only it was that simple," Sky remarks, shaking his head. "I'm a better man now, thanks to her. Everything that I am now, I owe to her. I just… I don't know what came over her. It was like… after you guys rescued us from Vile's planet, she has been a total different person. I had thought that maybe someone… that perhaps Mirloc had gotten to her before I got a chance to save her…"

"Perhaps she had an eye-opener," Jack adds. "Maybe coming so close to death, she realized that SPD wasn't for her… I mean, when I left SPD five years ago… I thought I found something bigger. But then again, just goes to show that nothing gets bigger than SPD."

"But that still doesn't explain her sudden change of attitude," Sky counters. He stands to his feet and turns around to place his things back into his duffle bag.

"I don't know man," Jack stands as well and begins to gather his belongings. He pulls a clean white tee out of his duffle and slides into it. "Maybe it's that time of the month?"

"God I wish," Sky shakes his head in laughter. "That would explain a lot… but no… I don't think that is the case either… Something feels wrong about the whole situation… Something seems wrong, out of place, ya dig?"

"I dig."

"Anyways, I have a weapons drill with C-Squad in thirty. Catch you around for lunch?"

"I should still be around the Base," Jack nods. "Normally Z and I head back to the Mission around lunch time, but I think Z wouldn't mind eating lunch here today. I'll have to ask her though."

"Cool, cool," Sky picks his duffle up and heads toward the exit. "Okay then, guess I'll catch you later then bud! I better not keep the C-Squad waiting too long, or they'll have me running laps!"

"That'll be a first," Jack chuckles as he stands. "Later."

Jack watches Sky walk through the double doors that lead to the gym. Once the other Red Ranger is gone, Jack sighs as he sits back down on the bench. He looks down at his hands which are shaking slightly. For the past week, ever since Kat's tests, Jack has been straining his body, trying to draw this new energy out of his body in some form or not. He was successful in summoning the energy, but channeling it is a whole other story. The sparring match was as much as a way to burn off excessive energy for Jack as well as it was for Sky. However, there is still a lot of energy burning throughout his body that he can feel just itching to be released.

"I guess a few rounds on the punching bag won't hurt any," Jack muses.

Nearly an hour later after doing several reps with the weights, the doors to the gym burst open and Bridge comes running in, his face showing exactly what his voice portrays. Ecstatic, happiness and joy. "Jack! Jack, you have to come with me to the Command Center! You won't believe what Boom and I have uncovered!"

Jack quickly drops the barbell back on the rack and stands to his feet. He grabs his duffle and darts toward the door where Bridge is shuffling back and forth from foot to foot. The Blue Ranger grabs onto Jack as soon as the Fire Squad leader is in range and takes off down the hall toward the elevator, dragging Jack along.

"Whoa! Bridge! Slow down my man, where's the fire?"

"Dude, Jack, man, you won't believe this man! I mean, I had trouble to at first, but its freaking incredible," Bridge begins rambling as he skids to a stop in front of the elevator. Several cadets had saw Bridge dragging Jack along behind them so they immediately jumped aside out of the middle of the hallway. One thing for certain, that if Bridge or Boom, make a startling new discovery, they become way over excited in showing their results to another. Case in being; Boom had knocked over a lot of things and people when he had first discovered the message from the future on a radio that he had built in his spare time.

"Okay, I got that much Bridge," Jack pries himself free of Bridge's grip. He rubs his wrist as he looks back at the Blue Ranger in amusement. He is still covered in sweat; the Green Ranger didn't give him a chance to dry off. "What is it?"

"_Sophie_," Bridge grabs Jack's shoulders. "Sophie! She's alive!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sydney gets out of her car and walks up to the coordinates that she was light mailed by Mirloc. She was informed that Master Vile was sending one of his most vile and dreaded enforcers to Earth to remove the threat of the Magma Ranger. She had left the city, not informing either of her parents or her manager of her whereabouts. Her parents were very shocked about her announcement of canceling the wedding and giving back Sky the ring. Her manager was indifferent toward the matter. It would make the news and put Sydney back in the public eye. To him, any publicly is good news, especially for a popular pop star such as Sydney.

In the passenger seat of her silver sports car are several large suitcases. When she had received her orders from Mirloc, she had loaded her bags with clothing, make-up as well as several SPD prototype weapons that SPD had yet to confiscate from her. She removes the shades and the baseball hat from off her and tosses them in the back seat. She had to disguise herself slightly so she could get out of the city without any photographers or reporters could see and follow her, which would totally compromise her mission.

"Come on, where is that ship," Sydney pouts. She crosses her arms, glancing down at her watch. "Mirloc had said that Master Vile's enforcer was supposed to arrive here on Earth before noon."

As if hearing Sydney's grumbling, a small ship blasts over the horizon, heading toward the hillside where Sydney awaits. The ship lowers down to the ground, between several large rock formations, using the area as camouflage. Smirking, Sydney grabs her suitcases out of the car and begins to make her way over to the area where the ship disappeared.

It takes the former Pink Ranger several minutes to reach her destination. She had to climb over several hills and walk between several rock structures until she finally located the ship. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Would it have killed em' to simply swoop down and pick me up before hiding the ship?"

Taking extra time to watch her step, so she won't fall and cut herself on the rocks beneath her feet, Sydney slowly makes her way over to the ship. As she draws near, the bay door to the small ship begins to open. A platform slides out, and Havok, Vile's most fearer general exits out of the ship. Upon seeing Sydney, Havok recognizes her as Mirloc's source.

"Ah, I didn't expect that Mirloc's agent would be so… breath taking," Havok remarks as he descends down the platform. "Allow me to take your bags my' lady."

Sydney eagerly offers her bags to the general, a smile upon her face. After handing them over she salutes the general. With all of her SPD training, she still recognizes and respects her superior officers, even now in Vile's army.

"Sydney Drew," Sydney introduces herself. "Is Mirloc aboard the ship?"

"No, Mirloc is back with the rest of the fleet making preparations," Havok replies. "The information you have provided for us was extremely useful. The immediate fall of Earth's SPD and Vile's take over this planet will soon commence!"

"I am glad that my lord is happy," Sydney remarks. "My master had informed me that you were sent here to take action against the Magma Ranger."

"That is correct," Havok nods as he leads Sydney into the ship. He places her bags onto a rather large table in the center of the ship. The interior of the ship is a dark green with giant pipes everywhere. A small misty green fog floats throughout the ship. "I am here to kill Jack Landors."

Sydney comes to a stop, as she digests the information. She was quite aware that Jack is a threat to Vile's long going plans; in fact, all of SPD is, but to kill him? "Is killing him necessary? I mean, after all, he is powerless. The Magma Morpher has yet to be rebuilt."

"That is my Masters orders," Havok remarks. "It seems that there is more to Jack Landors than just being an SPD soldier. My Master wants to take no chance in the matter."

"I see," Sydney speaks softly. That doesn't suit to well with her. She has always looked onto Jack with respect; a respect that she has given no other Cadet. It takes a strong person to live through what he did and still wear a smile on his face. There was once a time where she even had _feelings_ toward the former Red Ranger, but his disinterest in her in that way prevented her from making a move. She had done many things to even gain his attention, even sharing her birthday with him, but it all lead to no avail. In time her attraction then grew toward Sky. And now, for whatever reason, she is compelled to betray her friends, despite the small voice in the back of her mind, urging her not to.

"And the other Rangers?"

"If they get in the way of me accomplishing my mission, they will die as well," Havok laughs. "But it doesn't matter! Either way, they will all die once Master Vile takes over this planet and acquires the Grail of Life!"

If it were not for the dark magic of the Sword of Darkness polluting her mind, Sydney would not allow this to come to pass. Her allegiance to her people, to SPD, to Earth… to Sky, would give her the strength needed to stop this general from continuing on with his mission; however the magic is too strong for her to fight against. She grabs her temples and clamps her eyes shut as she feels a surge of power explode inside her mind, enforcing her will to bend toward the darkness. Once the throbbing resides, she lowers her arms and opens her eyes, an eerie pink glow residing in her pupils.

"Of course," Sydney smirks evilly. "I will prepare for our immediate departure. You handle your business. For the glory of Master Vile!"

"Girl I like your spirit," Havok chuckles as he walks back toward the platform to lead him back outside the ship. "You will be safe here; this ship cannot be detected. Have the ship ready for take off, this won't take long."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Z did not believe what she was hearing. When Kat had summoned her to the Command Center, concerning the true fate of Sophie, Z didn't know what to think other than it couldn't be true. Sophie was pronounced dead, killed in action against Benaag. However she had no reason to question Kat, for the humanoid feline is in fact, her commanding officer.

When Z entered the Command Center, she immediately went to Jack's side. "Is it true? Is Sophie still alive?"

"Yeah," Jack remarks, amazed himself. "Bridge and Boom found extra components inside the Green Morpher. Turns out it was a backup hard drive where Sophie stored her backup memory files and data in case if something like what happened… happened."

"Well, where is she," Z looks around the Command Center. She can see several scientists rushing back and forth from machine to machine, running diagnostics and such. Kat can be seen standing over Isaiah, who is furiously typing away on a keyboard.

"_I am here Z_, Sophie's familiar voice rings out of a computer speaker. A digital representation of her face appears before the two Rangers on the same computer screen that her voice emerged from. "_It is good to hear your voice."_

"You two chica," Z smiles with relief. Even though Sophie was Bridge's best friend, the two females were close as well. They would often go shopping together along with Sydney on their days off.

"Bridge took a team down to his lab in the city where he was working on repairing her body. Once they bring it back here, major extensive repairs and upgrades are going to be made to it before they upload Sophie's memory back into her body." Jack replies. "Bridge had insisted that Sky go with him during the recovery."

"This is great," Z grins brightly. "This could not have been found at a better time! With Sophie back, the B-Squad will be at full power again, now that Syd has left."

"Exactly," a deep voice responds from behind the two. Jack and Z turn to salute Anubis Cruger. The large alien dog is dressed in his regular regalia. A small smile can be seen gracing his muzzle. "It was a shocking turn of events to learn that Sophie had left the means for her to be rebooted if her CPU was ever destroyed."

"_I had just uploaded the hardware a week earlier before the attack,"_ Sophie remarks. "_I had yet a chance to inform Bridge of it before my… apparent termination."_

"Sir is there anything that we may do to help concerning Sophie," Jack asks.

"At the moment there is not," Anubis remarks. "However, if you'd like you two can go patrol the city for any disturbances. Bridge and Isaiah are needed here in assisting Kat and Boom in getting Sophie up and running again. With their combined genius, they should have Sophie up and running before this day is over."

"Consider it done sir," Z replies. "Hopefully when we return, you'll be back in your body girl."

"_Hopefully_," the digital representation of Sophie smiles.

Jack and Z salute Anubis once again before heading out of the Command Center. As the two leave the presence of the Supreme Commander and walk down the hallway to the elevator, Z latches herself onto Jack's arm.

"Wow, this is great! Man, I had thought that she was gone forever! What a shock!"

"Imagine what Bridge must feel like," Jack adds. "She was… is his best friend. He must be thrilled."

"Ecstatic would be the world," Z nods. "Hey, is it just me, or have you noticed both the Commander and the Supreme Commander seem to be sending us both on assignments together," Z questions. "Not that I mind of course. Gives us plenty of time to be with each other on and off the clock," she adds with a grin.

"They know that we make an awesome team," Jack suggests jokingly. But then his face grows serious. "But then again, they probably just want someone to monitor me; someone they know that is concerned about my health and won't lie about any changes I may undergo."

"Your health," Z looks up at Jack in confusion and slight shock. She immediately begins to worry. If Jack is ill, then the last thing he needs to be doing is being an active Ranger again. "Changes? Jack are… are you sick?"

"No," Jack places a hand on top of Z's. "In fact, I've never been healthier. However, my powers have evolved… are evolving."

"Evolving? How so," Z asks, feeling tremendously better now knowing that Jack's health is not at risk, but is still concerned. "Does it have to do with… with what I saw you do to that fire the other day?"

"To a degree," Jack confesses as he removes his hand from Z's and then proceeds to replace it over her shoulders. He draws her closer to his body as the two make their way over to the elevator. "For whatever reason, fire cannot hurt me and I can… control it… will it to do what I want. But I do know this, these changes are not gonna kill me. In fact, I've never felt better before in my whole life. I have more energy, I'm stronger than ever before."

Z presses the downward button, summoning the elevator. "That's good news. I don't think that I could have taken any bad news, especially now that we just got together."

"Well, it's all good now. Don't fret on it," Jack smiles as the two lock eyes. When the elevator arrives, it alerts the two of its arrival by its doors sliding open; allowing the two entry. The two enter the lift and ride it down to the S.W.A.T. Fliers bay below the Delta Base where all of the other vehicles, such as the Delta Cruisers are parked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is fantastic," Bridge cannot seem to stand still as he watches Sophie's damaged body be uploaded into the back of the S.W.A.T. Buggy. "Careful loading her body guys, we don't want to cause any more damage to it than there already is." It will take heavy reconstruction, but he will work nonstop until his friend's body is restored back to its former glory. "Man, this is exciting!"

"That is it," Sky agrees. He had carried tremendous guilt for failing his duty as Red Ranger. One of his own was taken out of action and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. At least now, the horrible deed can be undone with Sophie's hidden backup hard drive of her memory now safely nestled within the SPD mainframe as she awaits the retrieval of her body. "We're back to a five manned team now."

"Six, if you count Jack's return," Bridge remarks. Any other day, Bridge would have been tuned in on Sky's feelings toward the matter. The Red Ranger had not been the best of company ever since his breakup with Sydney a week earlier. It is not hard to guess that the Red Ranger feels slightly threatened by the Magma Ranger's return. However, his own happiness is keeping him from worrying too much about his Squad Leader at the moment. Besides, he knows that Sky had an earlier sparing match with Jack. If anything that helped drained some of the anger that Sky had been storing up over the past few days and helped patched things up between the two.

Once the medical-tube that contains Sophie's body is finally removed from the ground, Bridge rushes over to remove the lid to make sure that it didn't move around any while it was being moved. With the aid of several officers the heavy lid is removed and Bridge begins to investigate the damages to Sophie's body. Satisfied with his analysis, Bridge turns to several Cadets and begins dishing out orders.

"Okay, I want the body transported to Boom's lab back at the Delta Base ASAP," Bridge follows the four men who are carrying the coffin toward a transport unit. "Give her to Boom's specialist. There they will begin removing the body from the container so extensive repairs can be begun."

"Easy there Bridge," Sky places a hand on the eager Green Ranger's shoulder. "Sophie is not going anywhere. Relax or you'll run yourself ragged!"

"I can't help it Sky," Bridge turns to his old roommate. "My best friend is back. You can't blame me for being excited!"

"I can't," Sky agrees. "But if you don't slow down, you're going to burn yourself out before you even get a chance to start the repairs on Sophie's body."

"You're right, you're right," Bridge replies. He closes his eyes and counts to ten, helping himself to calm down. Once he feels that his heart rate and excitement has slowed, he opens his eyes and looks back toward the Buggy. "Man, you really don't know how happy I am."

"I think I have a glimpse," Sky smiles lightly. The doors to the transport are closed and the workers begin to pile in their respected vehicles. "Go ahead and ride in the transport," Sky orders. "I know you don't want to be to far away from the body. I'm sure that you have more analyzing to do."

"You know me too well buddy," Bridge places a gloved hand on Sky's shoulder briefly before darting toward the S.W.A.T. Buggy.

Sky chuckles as he makes his way back over to his Delta cycle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mora didn't bother to hide her smile as she continued to stare at the back of the head of Sam. She has her chin cupped with both of her hands, her elbows resting on her desktop. The teacher's lecture flows aimlessly by her, her attention sorely placed upon the red haired male sitting directly before her.

"And it was the combined genius of Justin Stewart and Ethan James, both former Blue Rangers that lead to the recreation of…" the teacher comes to a stop in from of Sam and points a finger. "Samuel?"

"They were responsible for the mass production of the Blue Centurion police model that was used during the Troobian invasion of Sector Y in 2010," Sam answers. "Also, the original Delta Megazord was built off of schematics and designs of the original Turbo Megazord and Lightspeed Megazord."

"That is correct Samuel," the female teacher nods. Her black hair is pulled back into a bun and she appears to not even be over the age of thirty. She pushes her glasses back up her nose as she takes note of Mora's rather interest in Sam. The young girl is not even trying to hide her attraction, but that doesn't mean that she cannot pay attention in class.

The Commander had informed her that Nova was an exceptional child, and that she should try to push Mora in certain areas, especially when it comes to Earth and SPD history. Mora originally was born of the planet KO-35, so her knowledge of the planet is that of what a local of that planet's. "Mora? Do you know the year of the famed Countdown to Destruction?"

Mora snaps her attention to the professor. She had only caught a portion of the question. In fact, the only words she did catch were her name and destruction. "Umm… 1998?"

"Close. It was 1999. The Red Astro Ranger Andros was able to stop Astronema's from overtaking the Earth with her vessel while the other Astro Rangers, lead by the Red Turbo Ranger, currently at that time, the Blue Astro Ranger, Theodore Jarvis Johnson led the attack against the ground forces."

"The Astro Rangers," Mora repeats, genuinely interested. "Their Ranger armor was the exact same designs of the A-Squad Rangers that betrayed SPD. Were they the same Morphers?"

"The A-Squad Rangers Morphers were based off the same design as the original Astro Morphers, but not the same," the teacher explains, pleased to see that Mora is actually participating with the class and asking questions. "The original Astro Morphers have since been decommissioned. They actually reside here in the archives alongside the Dino Morphers, Mystic Morphers as well as the Red Chrono and Red Quantum Morpher's donated by there respected owners. In fact, it was the technology from the Red Chrono Morpher that led to the development of the B-Squad Morphers as well as other Ranger Morphers used by SPD."

"Not very smart if you ask me," Mora replies. "What if there was a wide-scale invasion? A lot of good those Morphers would do if they were not in the hands of their original owners."

"Yeah, she does have a point," an alien cadet with blue skin remarks. He has scales as well that make him have a reptile appearance. "After all, the Dino Morphers as well as the Zeo Morphers only worked for their original owners."

Sam turns around in his desk to look back at Mora. "Many of the original Morphers no longer have a power source. Besides, SPD has more than enough capable Cadets that are trained for those types of situations."

"Not if I recall correctly," Mora raises an eyebrow. "I seem to recall that a large amount of Cadets had tried to walk when Troobian forces had made their way inside the base."

"Well… err," Sam starts, fumbling over his words. Mora simply smiles, as she leans forward, her hands once again becoming a rest for her head as she rests her chin in it. Mora has not yet figured out why the future Omega Ranger fascinates her so, but he does.

"Easy there Red," Mora grins as she dubs him with a new nickname that she will use to acknowledge him for here on out, due to his hair color. "I'm just busting ya chops!"

The other Cadet's in the classroom chuckle at Sam's embarrassment. The teacher coughs, gaining everyone's attention. "Well Nova did bring up a reasonable statement. It is true that a large amount of Cadets did almost bailout of the Base, but with some encouraging words from our head technician, Boomhauer, they may have walked out on such an unsalvageable situation. Since then, we now constantly screen…"

An alarm sounds, signaling the end of the class. The younger Cadets immediately begin grabbing their things and rolling out of the room in pairs, talking excitably as they head on toward their next class. As with all younger Cadets, there is a standard procedure before a Cadet is elevated to a Squad to begin field work, however, the days are done much like a college, three days of classes with the other two days a week geared toward physical fitness, preparing them for the day when they become an active field agent, or perhaps a Power Ranger.

Mora grabs her books and stands. She brushes a hand down her legs, smoothing the dark grey material of her pants down to remove the wrinkles. Even though she had her eyes on Sam since her arrival and placed in his classes, today was the first day that he had spoken to her and herself to him.

"We haven't been formal introduced yet," she begins as she extends her hand in offering to the boy. "My name is MoraGanarom."

Sam grabs her hand and shakes it. "My name is Samuel Blake. My friends call me Sam."

"Can I call you Sam," Mora bats her eyelashes, earning a light blush forming on the red haired cadet's face.

"Err… yeah… sure," Sam stutters as he raises a hand behind his head, brushing his hair backwards.

"Goody, so that much mean that I am a friend," Mora releases his other hand as she grows quiet. "It's good to see you again Sam."

"Huh," what do you mean," Sam asks, confused. "Have we met before?"

"About five years back," Mora replies softly as the two teens exit out of the classroom and head toward their next and final class for the noon portion of the day. "Back then, SPD knew me as Morgana."

The name hits Sam like a ton of bricks as he comes to a stop. He slaps himself for not realizing it sooner. He had thought that she had looked familiar when she had first joined the academy a week earlier. But what she is doing here now? Wasn't she a prisoner of SPD?

"I was given a pardon by Cruger," Mora adds, as if she had heard Sam's thoughts. "I give all information and knowledge of any of criminals that the organization deems a threat. In return, I get a second… third chance at life…"

"So your not… evil anymore…" Sam questions as he relaxes slightly. Of course she is no longer evil, he tells himself. If not, she would not be within the Delta Base as a Cadet. The Commander would not allow it! Besides, when he had first met Mora five years ago, he found it hard to believe that Mora was truly evil while the two where playing in her room aboard the Terror Spacecraft.

"Nope," Mora smiles brightly as she walks up closer to Sam. "And the name is just Mora from now on. Don't forget that! Now come on, we only have a few more minutes before our next class starts!"

Sam smiles to himself as he watches the brunette practically skip ahead of him. He shakes his head, as he realizes that things have just gotten a lot more interesting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It hadn't took him long to reach the address that was provided in the information that Sydney had given to Mirloc earlier. Donning a disguise, Havok made his way through the alley ways, asking some questions to other homeless folk about Jack. One thing that he learned, the African American was well spoke of by many.

"This is the place," Havok mutters from underneath his hooded disguise. He had slain an old human; one who had appeared to have seen better days. The older man was way past his prime, his death would not be missed Havok had concluded right before striking the homeless man to his death.

He watches the younger human's interact with each other. Several of the older teenagers are seated on the porch in the middle of what appears to be a card game. All of the youngest are running throughout the yard, kicking a soccer ball back and forth to the other, laughing loudly in delight. Havok had emerged from between two buildings across the street, the long worn-out trench coat covering his massive and deadly frame. He looks down onto the little palm computer's screen at the address shown, to confirm once more that this is the right place.

"Cozy little haven," Havok mutters. He raises his hood slightly, watching the children continue to play. He knows enough of Earthling that normally the youngest of the species should be in some type of educational facility. "Hmm… must be a holiday or something."

Havok presses several buttons on his device, and within moments a projection of Mirloc appears before him. "I have arrived on Earth and have located the Magma Rangers place of residence."

"_Excellent_," Mirloc nods. "_I assume your journey to the planet went well_?"

"Of course," Havok speaks. "Thanks to Porto and his new batch of coating, my vessel wasn't detected by SPD."

"_And Sydney_," Mirloc asks.

"Don't worry, your little doll is safe and sound back in my ship," Havok snickers. "We'll be on our way back within the hour. Today is Landor's last stand."

"_Make sure that it is_," Mirloc's eyes narrow. "_Master Vile will not tolerate failure_."

After Mirloc disappears off the tiny screen, Havok disengages his communication device. He looks both ways before he crosses the street, nothing but evil intentions flowing through his mind. He flexes his fingers, the sunlight reflecting off his gantlets as he walks; the tail of the trench coat flapping in the wind. He comes to a stop, standing on the edge of the property. He clenches his fists, summing his energy.

Nancy, who was sweeping the porch, noticed the new arrival in the distance. Taking in his dirt-brown cloak and hooded appearance, Nancy figured him to be one of the many homeless that Jack has helped over the months. It is not the first time that one has actually come to the Mission, looking for a hot meal. Nancy and Jack have yet to turn one away, and she will not stop now. She places the broom next to the ramp and walks down the steps.

"Jack's not here right now, but come on in sir and I will fix you a meal," Nancy calls out to the newcomer. "We always welcome the needy."

Havok smirks underneath his hood. The older woman, she radiates warmth and sincerity. It's a shame that she is connected to Jack, otherwise he wouldn't do what he is about to. He raises his hands, the cloak sliding down his arms, revealing his spiked gantlets as his hand begin to glow. Nancy's eyes widen as she stops immediately as she senses the threat.

The older woman turns quickly and yells to the children and the teenagers as the realization of the threat sits in.

"Children! RUN," Nancy screams. The children stop their games and spot the intruder. The older male and female teens who were sitting in the chairs or on the steps of the porch immediately stand to their feet and their eyes all focus in on Havok. They all scream in fear as Havok unleashes his energy, ripping it throughout the property. The blast strikes the house, and explodes once it reaches its center. The shockwave knocks the teens off the porch and sends them flying onto the grass, deadly pieces of glass and flaming wood strike several of them, cutting them.

Several of the adult workers who work alongside Jack and Ally, burst through the windows, being thrown due to the impact of the explosion. Though no one can really tell, several of them are already dead, either from being stabbed by fly debris or actually being hit by the energy.

The younger children who were already on the ground, run up to their older adopted brothers and sisters, screaming their names and crying in despair. However, several of the smaller children shared the same fate as several of the teens who weren't so lucky; as well as those who were inside the large building when Havok unleashed his attack.

The grass sparks into flames and the paved concrete of the driveway cracks as another explosion rocks the compound. The children and teens fall to the ground as the area shakes. Havok releases another large fireball onto the Mission, erupting the remaining structure into a mass fury of death and flames. The shaking foundation knocks Nancy off her feet, sending her hurdling down to the ground. A portion of the roof collapses and falls toward the ground, falling on the backside of the elderly woman, instantly ending her life.

Havok laughs as he watches the spreading fire separate the injured children and teens from the body of the nanny. Their petrified screams of terror wail throughout the property. Neighbors fanatically run onto the property to give aid to the children and help anyone that they may find on the outside of the inferno that was once the Landors Mission, all of them avoiding the terrifying alien who is watching the chaos.

Havok removes his hood and chuckles. "If this doesn't bring out Jack Landors… nothing will."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Halfway across the city, Z steers the Delta Cruiser down the four lane highway. As always during their patrols, Jack allows Z to drive; something that Z has always enjoyed. Back when they were living on the streets, it was a luxury that she didn't have. Jack did have access to an older U-Haul truck that he found abandoned, but because of the time they had to move during between their heists, he only drove to make sure that they could get away; after all he knew all the back ways like the back of his hand.

"You know, there was a time that I thought Bridge and Sky was gay," Z brings out the blue.

"Now where did that come from," Jack begins to chuckle hysterically as a mental image of Bridge and Sky forms in his head.

"Well it made me think back on a few things especially after Cruger informed us that Bridge insisted that Sky went along wit him to help recover Sophie's body."

"No listen," Z continues as she brings the Delta Cruiser down a ramp, driving underneath a bridge, heading into the heart of a nearby community. "Back when we first joined SPD, the two seemed to be more chummy-chummy, you' know?"

"They were roommates," Jack remarks. "You'd expect that from roommates."

"Yeah, but there were times that I'd catch Bridge napping in the Common's Room, and Bridge would be talking in his sleep. Saying things like 'please Sky, don't stop' or 'give me another five minutes'."

Jack howls in laughter as he clutches his sides. He laughs so hard, tears begin to leak out the corner of his eyes. "Oh man, that is rich! Good blackmail material! Please tell me you got Bridge on audio recorder?"

"You have to ask," Z smirks as she comes to a red-light.

"That's my girl." Jack wipes his eyes as he leans back into the passenger seat. Suddenly, a transmission over the SPD radio wails inside the jeep, drawing both Rangers' attention.

"_Attention, all available units, there is a monster attack at _ _231 Mitchell Drive__, repeat, there is a monster attack at _ _231 Mitchell Drive__. They have been several…_"

The rest of the message falls upon deaf ears as the two realize just what address that got hit by the monster attack. The address is that of Jack's home. Z slams on breaks and skids the car to the side of the road. Jack hops up into the seat and leaps onto the hoop of the jeep like vehicle. He cups his hands over his eyes to block the sun light as he peers in the direction in which his Mission is located. Sure enough, there is black smoke pouring into the sky.

"Damn it," Jack swears as he leaps down to the ground. He runs around the Delta Cruiser to the driver side and opens the door. "Slide over Z."

Not arguing with the dreaded haired man, Z quickly slides over into the passenger seat. Jack hops into the driver's seat and puts the jeep in gear. Its back wheels skid on the pavement as Jack swirls the car around back onto the street, earning several car hooking at him.

Slamming his foot onto the petal, Jack quickly heads in the direction of his Mission. Z gets on the radio to contact the Delta Base to get more information.

"This is Officer Delgado, Yellow B-Squad Ranger," Z speaks in a hurry into the communicator on her Morpher. "Requesting more information on the monster attack."

" _Elizabeth_," Kat's worried voice breaks in over the Morpher. "_Is Jack with you?_"

Z glances toward Jack, noticing his worried look on his face concerning his Mission. A lot of good people work in the building, not to mention all of the children and teenagers he took in as well. Z turns back to her Morpher. "Yeah, he's with me. He's driving."

"_Jack_," Kat now directs her orders to Jack. "_You are not to engage in battle with this monster. The Red Ranger Morpher that Boom is specializing for you is no where near completion. Engaging in combat unmorphed is advised against!_"

"I don't think he can hear you Kat," Z replies, worry in her voice. In all her years of knowing him, Jack has never appeared as worried, perhaps even scared of what may have happened. "He's too focused on driving at the moment."

"_Blast it_," Kat sighs over the transceiver. "_If that is the case, don't let him do anything foolish until proper back up arrives. Sky and Bridge have yet to arrive back with the transport bringing back Sophie's body. Isaiah and Doggie have already suited up and are headed toward the _ _Mission__as we speak_."

"I'll try," Z remarks softly, her eyes never leaving Jack's face. "Officer Delgado, over and out."

Their entire conversation wasn't heard by Jack. A million thoughts are running through his mind, a million of possible scenario's are playing. He prays to a God that he hasn't prayed to in a long time, to look over the people that reside and work in the Mission.

"_Please God, I know that we haven't talked… talked for a long time… but please, don't let any bad happen… don't let any bad happen…"_

Those five little words keep replaying over and over in his head as he continues driving. The SPD siren wails over their head, causing other cars and trucks on the road to pull to the side to let the Cruiser by. Within minutes, the Cruiser skids to a stop in the middle of the street in front of the Mission.

Jack and Z immediately pour out of the vehicle. Several of the children and teenagers that live in the building are seated on the edge of the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. Many of the neighbors and local business owners have all emptied into the street to help those that were able to escape the burning property.

"JACK," a female voice yells throughout the crowd. Jack turns and spots two figures pushing their way to him. Piggy and Ally, Ally carrying a young girl covered in scratches and grass stains over to the two. Upon seeing Jack the young Asian girl extends her arms out, wanting to be held by Jack.

Jack immediately embraces the small girl and holds her up to his chest; she immediately begins to cry. Jack finally notices several figures lying upon the edge of the sidewalk, covered in sheets. The blood smearing the sheets, as well as their covered frames, tells Jack enough; some didn't survive.

"Piggy? Ally? What happened?" Jack all but growls, trying to keep his anger in check. It would not do well for the other children, much less himself if he were to lose his cool. Already he can feel the heat burning behind his eyes.

"We were told that it was a monster attack," Z adds, as she looks over the small gathering of the children and teenagers that spotted Jack and her arrive. Unlike Jack, Z cannot stop the tears from flowing. She had made out the form of the elderly woman, Nancy that she had befriended weeks earlier underneath one of the sheets. Soon the two Rangers are surrounded by workers and of the much younger kids and teens; all of them appear disarrayed, covered in sweat, dirt and blood.

"We don't know," Piggy retorts. His normal business attire is also a mess, now covered in dirt and sweat as well from helping upon his arrival. Ally and he were on their way to the Mission to leave some important files for Jack to look over concerning a new Mission that is in the process of being complete on the opposite side of town. "We were told by this young fellow here that a monster walked onto the yard and begun firing energy blasts onto the building.

The young black male that Piggy pointed to nods as he steps forward. His smooth bald head is covered with a path of dried blood, from a cut he received from flying debris. "Yeah Jack, this hooded looking dude with large spikes on his arms came out of nowhere man…"

"Where is he now," Z asks.

The young teen shakes his head in despair. "I don't know…"

"Jack, what are we going to do," one of the female teenagers sobs. She had messy blond hair in pigtails, which is sticking to her face due to dried blood and sweat covering her.

"You all stand back," Jack bushes the hair back of the young girl in his arms. He takes in a number count of all those standing around him. He grits his teeth. "I hear sirens, help is on the way."

Jack looks over to the building that was his home for the past four years. Everything that he had worked hard for has literally gone up in flames. "Was there anyone else inside the building?"

"Just Molly and Tanty," one of the adult workers remarks. Jack nods as he hands the young child over to Z and he slowly makes his way down the small gravel pathway that leads up to the house. Suddenly his eyes narrow as he takes off running toward the burning building and he leaps over the flames, disappearing into the wreckage.

"Jack," Ally screams in fear as she watched Jack practically commit suicide as he jumped into the inferno. Z quickly turns and grabs her shoulder as Ally had almost made a foolish attempt to run toward the blaze.

"No! Don't get to close! Jack will be fine!"

"How can you say that," Ally grabs Z's hand and throws it off her; she glares down at the slightly younger Hispanic woman. Even though she is still slightly jealous of the Yellow Ranger, she is not thinking about her relationship with Jack. Ally is genuinely worried. "Jack's phasing powers won't work in a situation like this!"

Realizing that Jack has yet to inform his business partner of his recent power evolution, Z simply answers. "Just trust me."

Fire trucks immediately appear on the scene as well as several ambulances. While they get in gear with the fire hoses Jack emerges from the wreckage, the fire practically moving out his way as he does. Over both his shoulders he is carrying a figure, one male and the other female; both teenagers. From where she is standing, Z cannot make out if either of the two is alive.

Two medics quickly help remove the two from off of Jack's shoulders. He squats over to make it easier for the two medics, but when he does, Jack's eyes focuses in on one particular figure covered with a sheet, lying on a patch of grass.

Seeing what Jack is staring at, Piggy walks over to the Ranger. "Jack, maybe you should…"

Jack rises to his feet, ignoring his friend. He walks over to where the small figure lays, and he drops down to his knees. He slowly peels back the sheet, and closes his eyes as his worst fear was confirmed. Khandy, the young girl he had come to love as a daughter, was one of the victims.

"Oh God," Z places a hand over her mouth; her eyes beginning to water as she takes in the sight. Jack has nestled down on the grass, holding the young child Kandy in his arms. Heavily sobs rack from Jack's mouth, his body shaking.

"Jack," Z manages to force his name out of her throat. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry …"

"Why," Jack asks to no one in particular. "Why is it that I am destined to lose everything? Everyone? My mother… father… Nancy… and now you little one…"

"Jack," Z repeats, this time afraid for his state of mind. For as long as she has known his, close to ten years, he has always been so strong. She had heard his testimonial and it scared her. The tone of his voice, so invalid, so… absent. Jack lays the child back down upon the scorched grass and stands.

In the distance, a low chuckle can be heard. Slowly the low mummer grows loud, until it is a full pitch laugh. The large gathering of people turn and look in the opposite direction. Standing on the roof of a nearby building is Havok, observing his handy work.

"Hello Magma Ranger," Havok leaps down from the building. "Master Vile sends his best."

Jack clutches his fist, but his expression still stoic. However, slowly, his pupils disappear, leaving his eyes an expressionless, ghostly stare. Z stands back, feeling unnerved about the situation as she begins to fell a surge of power, flow around her. She turns and motions with her hands toward Jack's employees to get the children and back up.

"Everyone get back!" Z yells fanatically. "Get those kids out of here!"

Piggy nods and grabs onto one of the injured teenagers. "Come on, you heard Z! Let's get you kids out of here!"

In a panic, all the people, along with medic personal and firemen all move back away from the area. A hot gust of wind blows, Jack's dreads flaring away from his face as he stares down at his opponent. Feeling cocky, Havok continues to gloat over the powerless Magma Ranger.

"Pity, I had hoped that you were inside the building," Havok pops his neck. "Guess now I have to get my hands dirty."

The two warriors circle each other, staring the other down. Havok continues to snicker, quite pleased with himself. Finally, after what seems like ages, Jack finally speaks.

"I'm going to kill you."

The ground underneath Jack's feet crumbles and an orange-reddish aura forms around him. The remaining grass that was beneath his feet burns away. A sudden burst of wind knocks back Havok, his feet digging small trenches as he struggles to stand. Back to where Z and the other people that were in the surrounding area are standing at, the force from Jack's aura knocks them down as well. The fire that was burning the remainder of the Mission is instantly put out by Jack's increased aura.

Havok scrambles to his feet, his eyes wide. "Wha… what was that?"

"Vengeance," Jack mutters as his pupils return, only this time, his eyes are a flaming red. "Turmoil…"

Z pushes herself up off the ground, brushing her hair out of her face. Still on her hands and knees, Z looks up at her boyfriend, radiating power that she has never seen or felt from a human before. "Jack…"

Jack slowly walks toward the alien, the grass beneath his feet burning away with each step; the soil even seems to give away underneath his footing. Havok begins to step away from the human, fear etched onto his face. Now he sees why Master Vile feared what Jack is…

What Jack could _become_.

Havok swallows the lump that formed in his throat. He realizes that by attacking the Mission and killing those innocent people, those that Jack held close to his heart, only sealed his fate.

"The prophecy… was true… he is the _one_…" Havok trembles. "There is no other explanation… I had thought the old fool was rambling… he is the descendant of Lancelot…"

Out of nowhere, the sounds of two engines appear. Shadow Ranger and the Blue Ranger finally arrive, skidding their respected bikes to a stop. Being of the canine species, Shadow Ranger's hearing is better than that of a normal human. He had heard Havok's muttering, even if it was low. Shadow Ranger and Blue Ranger hop off their bike and ATV rush toward the two combatants.

Z notices the arrival of her Supreme Commander and fellow B-Squad Cadet. "Commander," she yells as she stands to her feet.

"Stand aside Sergeant Landors," Anubis Cruger orders Jack. "We'll handle it from here."

"No," Jack remarks emotionlessly as he slowly lowers down into an offensive stance. Havok follows suit. From the power surge he felt from the powerless Ranger, he knows that now is not the time to overconfident. "He's mine!"

"Your Morpher has not been completed yet," Shadow Ranger yells. "You won't have the protection of that of a morphed Ranger!"

"I won't need it," Jack's eyes narrow, his pupils burning with rage.

Moving with the quickness of a panther, Jack charges toward the alien. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion to him, as Havok is slow to raises his arms in defense. Cruger, Isaiah and Z's cries sound as if they are slurred together, he cannot make out any of the words. All his attention is on the evil space alien before him, and his fist that just slammed against Havok's jaw, earning a loud and sickening crack echoing throughout the property.

And with that being done, the hidden power that has been passed down upon offspring upon offspring, originating eons before Master Vile had come face to face with the knight Lancelot, finally reopens within Jack Landors.

May God have mercy on Havok's soul.

_to__ be continued..._

* * *


	13. Episode 12: Prophecy

**Episode 12: Prophecy**

Z laid a bouquet of flowers upon the small grave. She stands to her feet, smoothing out the black material of her skirt down. She slowly turns back to Jack and tenderly grasps his hand. It seems that in the past month, she has been to more funerals than she cares to think about. There were many Cadets as well as scientists and professors, many that she had never even met or seen that were killed when the Delta Base was attacked. And now, close to a week after Jack's intense battle against Havok, another soul is laid to rest.

"It'll be okay," Z replies, her voice soft as she looks back down onto the small grave. "She… she's resting now."

Jack nods sadly as he glances down the row. Buried alongside Khandy is Nancy and several of the other teenagers and children that lost their lives when Havok destroyed his Mission. And on the other side of Nancy, sets the gravesite of her long dead husband Allen.

"I failed them Z," Jack bites his bottom lip. "It's all my fault…"

"No," Z shushes him as she places a finger upon his lips. Her eyes are as misty as his. She slowly slides the finger off his lips, and traces the small cut across his cheek; an injury he had obtained in his battle. "There is someone at fault… but it is not you."

"Havok was sent by Master Vile to destroy the Magma Ranger," Jack removes her hand from his face and lowers it down to her side, yet he doesn't release her. "I am the Magma Ranger… he went through them to get to me…"

"And you defeated him," Z reminds Jack. "You and your… new powers. Believe me, Nancy and the children wouldn't want you to blame yourself. They would want you to continue fighting the forces of evil."

"But that is just it Z," Jack laughs sadly as he pulls away from his girlfriend. He begins to walk away, Z following close behind him. "Remember what Havok said? It's my destiny to confront Master Vile… no wait, my bloodline. And after what _Baskin_ told us about the prophecy and my resemblance to the Red Knight from 1700 years ago…"

"_Lancelot du Lac_," Z nods. Baskin was the ancient master who was guarded to protecting The Evil from those who would use its dark power for evil. He has been guarding it for over 3000 years. If anyone on Earth with the knowledge of old prophecies or a better knowledge of human history, it was Baskin.

"I think this is all too convenient. Everything has happened all at once!" Jack sighs in frustration. "Life was so much simpler living on the streets. Steal a little here, fight a little there…"

"That is not true," Z argues. "It was anything but simple."

"Yeah, but the fate of the future never rested on my shoulders at the time," Jack grumbles. "I never asked for this…"

"Maybe you're looking too much into it," Z tries to reason with him, but Jack will hear none of it. "Remember, Kat and her group of scientists are working alongside of Baskin to trace your family linage to see if what Havok said was true..."

"Baskin said that I looked like an exact replica of Lancelot du Lac. The first knight of the Round Table of Camelot, the Red Knight," Jack laughs without humor. "I guess that explains how I was able to defeat the greatest samurai in the history of Japan, Katana. Swordplay is in my blood."

"Well even if that is the case, you cannot blame yourself," Z continues to argue. The two are the only two remaining in the cemetery. After all the others had left, Jack remained to say his final goodbyes; Z didn't want to leave his side. "If anyone is to blame, it's Master Vile. He's the one who has been trying to get Earth since… forever!"

Jack comes to a stop and closes his eyes. "They died because of me… because of what I am supposed to do. I am supposed to be the one to bring Master Vile's empire down. And if not me, one of my children, or my children's children. He sent Havok out to kill me so the prophecy would be mute. Havok couldn't get to me, so he got the closest thing he could to lure me out…"

A loud smack can be heard throughout the cemetery. Jack raises a hand to his cheek, rubbing it where Z had struck him. He looks down at her, and sees tears running down her cheeks. "Please… please stop blaming yourself… remember back when we were living on the streets, and I would ask you why we both were abandoned? Why the world was cruel to us?"

"I… I remember," Jack nods, his eyes downcast.

"You always said that things happen for a reason," Z steps up closer to her love and embraces him. She rests her head on his shoulder; Jack encloses his arms around her as well. "That we were meant to do something great in our lives. I found mine at SPD… now this is yours."

After a few minutes, Jack pulls back. He kisses Z's forehead and smiles slightly. "Okay… I'll quit blaming myself…"

"Good," Z leans forward and lightly kisses his lips. "You are a good man Jack. Don't ever forget that."

"I will try to," Jack raises Z's hand and kisses the back of it. "But I don't think that I can keep that promise if I ever come face to face with Master Vile."

"I feel you there," Z nods as she leans forward. Jack once again captures her in his arms. "I'm going to miss Nancy. And little Kandy."

"Yeah," Jack closes his eyes, tears once again threatening to leak out. "Me too."

As the evening sun slowly lowers down upon the horizon, the two head back to the Delta Cruiser parked alongside the gravesite. Piggy and Ally can be seen getting into another vehicle while Bridge, Sky, Sophie and Isaiah stand beside the Delta Cruiser waiting for the two.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the evening sun sets in and the busy life of an SPD Cadet and Officer begins to slow as well. With the quick yet efficient repairs done on the Delta Base, Cadets were allowed to move back in without haste. Shortly, daily life seemed to continue on as if normal, though the heavy losses from the Cadets and Officers that lost their lives in the attack earlier last month. February had been a stressful month for them all.

As the evening patrols pull back into the Base, the night crew prepares their shift. Patrol cars can be seen both entering and leaving the Delta Base from its lower levels. Lights begin to flicker on through the building, illuminating the giant base as the sun sets and the moon rises. The Delta Base represents freedom to all those who gaze upon it. It shins throughout the city at night as a beacon for hope and protection.

Standing in the Command Center, looking high above the city, Anubis Cruger gazes down upon the cityscape out of one of the giant windows in shape of an eye. To one who has no knowledge of the significance of the giant dog head on top of the base, one would laugh, but then after actually meeting the man, or dog, responsible for leading the Power Rangers to victory over the Troobians five years earlier they would bite their tongue.

Behind him, the most recent Commander of the Earth Base, his dear friend, Katherine Manx, always busy, is looking over the schematics of the newest upgrades to the Omegamax Cycle, the Zord that originally belonged to the Omega Ranger.

The Omega Ranger had left the Zord in the past to assist the Rangers if needed. With the defeat of the Troobians, his future had been changed to the point where he no longer needed it. After a hefty redesign and paintjob using the colors red, black and orange, the Omegamax Cycle is now compatible with the S.W.A.T. Fliers and now has a flight mode and is to be used by the Red Fire Squad Leader, also known as the Magma Ranger, Jack Landors..

Isinia walks up to her husband and places a paw on his much larger one. Anubis leans his head close to his wife, touching her wet nose against his. It has always been a symbol of affection to a significant other, in their species. Now, thanks to Gruumm, they are the last two left of their people.

"What is on your mind Doggie," Isinia asks, her voice coated with concern. Since their reunion, she has noticed that the only time Anubis goes back into his stoic, quiet shell is when he is placing heavy thought onto a subject matter.

"What else; the upcoming mission," Anubis remarks. "My Rangers. I hope that I am making the right decision in sending them into space now. Sky is still emotional about the ordeal with his former fiancé, who we can't seem to find right now, and Jack and Z are both mourning the loss of loved ones."

"They are strong," Isinia hugs her husband. "They will manage."

"That they will," Kat adds as she joins the two at the window, looking down upon the slowly being illuminated city, which rivals that of New York or Paris with its lights. "They are the best. And Earth is in very capable hands with the C-Squad, especially with the drills that Jack and Sky have been imprinting into their daily lives."

Nodding his head, Anubis releases his wife and turns around. "I think I will take a walk. Clear my head some."

"You do that Doggie," Isinia tells her husband as he walks toward the exit of the Command Center. Once the doors close behind him, Isinia sighs. "Even though the times have changed, he has not."

"I know," Kat smiles lightly. "But he is getting better, especially with you back in his life."

Anubis walks down the long hallways of the Delta Base, leading toward the Common's Room of the Delta Base. In the past, it served as a relaxing room for every Cadet in the base. However when the base went through the massive revision three years earlier, the Common's Room became reserved for the Ranger Squad's to use to wind down after their shifts. Another large space was given to the other Cadets.

The halls were not as crowded as they normally are during the day hours. Anubis enters the room and R.I.C., who was lying on the large couch in the room, sat up and barked, acknowledging the Supreme Commander as he entered.

"At ease R.I.C.," Anubis walks by the couch, sliding the tip of his paws on top of R.I.C.'s head. The robotic canine barks once again before lying back onto the soft pillows. Anubis shakes his head in amusement. Sydney had spoiled the robot immensely. "I think I have seen it all now, a spoiled robot."

Anubis looks about the room, soaking in the memories of five years earlier when the B-Squad was just finally getting along with each other. He remembers once observing Jack and Z engaged in a fierce game of light ball against Sydney and Bridge from the security cameras.

Yes, Anubis Cruger has seen many things in his life. He has seen the greatest warriors fall in battle and the weakest emerge victorious. He has watched entire planets be destroyed, entire civilizations be wiped out by the hands of the Troobians. Yet what he had saw three days earlier, makes everything else he had seen seem little… almost obsolete. What he had seen, from what he knows of the species, no human could or should have been able to pull off what Jack had done without the power of the Morphing Grid, four days earlier.

_The impact from Jack's fist had caused Havok to skid across the gravel, slamming into the wooden picket fence that had surrounded the Landors _ _Mission__ on three sides. The wooden spikes snap in to from the force from the impact and evil alien rolled several more feet before finally coming to a stop._

_"You got to be kidding me," Piggy had gasped from where he stood alongside the others who had gathered around to observe the fight. "Did you see that punch?"_

_"No, but I heard it," Ally remarks, dumbfounded. "From the way it sounded, Jack must have broken his neck!"_

_"That or the jaw-bone," Z remarks as she reaches for her Morpher just in case. Sure enough Havok stood, although rather slowly and very sluggish. The alien held his jaw in anguish, green blood oozing out of his mouth and nose._

_"You will pay for that," Havok muttered out in pain, as he glared back at Jack. Havok's jaw bone was indeed broken as his left jaw dangled loosely, the muscles quickly starting to swell. However, Jack was not listening to a word the alien had said. In fact, everything, even his entire surroundings were ignored. The only thing that Jack had on his mind was vengeance, blood, and death. Nothing else mattered._

_Jack took off in a sprint, heading right toward Havok. The alien reacted by swinging his arms wildly, destroying the rest of the corner of the fence that he had crashed through. The spikes on his gantlets easily tore through the wood, creating deadly sharp ends that could easily stab into Jack as they were thrown toward the former Red Ranger._

_Jack easily phased through the debris, his body running purely on instinct. He leaps into the air and with his foot extended, slams into Havok's chest. Havok falls on his back, but quickly retaliates by swinging both of his legs upward, kicking Jack in the back as the Magma Ranger flew over his head._

_Jack landed roughly, but quickly got back on his feet as well did Havok. Havok quickly moved away from the confined area and into the open. If he had to fight Jack, he much rather fight him in an area where he can move without worrying about a fence of all things hindering him._

_Jack follows Havok into the center of the yard. The flames have already gone out both on the grass and the building. When Jack had snapped, whatever powers and abilities that were held inside him were unleashed to their full potential. Jack was able to put out the fires from the aura that his body generated._

_"Why are you running," Jack speaks tonelessly. Standing on the sidelines a chill runs down Anubis spin as he listens to Jack speak. "You wanted to fight. Here I am."_

_"I'm not running," Havok snaps, but immediately regrets doing so. Pain rides up the side of his skull. He had truly underestimated the Ranger for what he was. That blow was strong enough to punch a hole through the side of a Zord. It is a wonder that his skull was not ripped clean off his shoulders. "Listen… just listen… lets make a deal…"_

_"No deal," Jack answers. "You forfeited all negotiations when you killed those children… Nancy… my family!"_

_Jack thrusts his right hand forward and a large orange blast of energy erupted from his palm. The energy struck Havok in the chest, sending the alien flying backwards. Grunting, Havok sits up off his back, placing all his weight on his arms. His yellow eyes widen with fear, as he is struck with the realization that the human he was sent to destroy is much more than he seems._

_"What was that," Z nearly drops her Morpher out of her hand after seeing what Jack had done. "How is this possible?"_

_"Jack's powers have evolved somehow," Cruger finally speaks. "Kat is still running tests to find out why!"_

_"This is crazy," Isaiah remarks as he looks back at the gathering crowd. "Are you people crazy! Get out of here! The danger is still present!"_

_"You got that right," Piggy gulped as he tightens his arms around one of the children that he had picked up into his arms. Several of the normal police who had arrived moments before Jack and Z did, begins to push the crowds back. The ambulances that picked up the injured immediately left, rushing their patients to the hospital._

_However, more cars begin to pull up as people begin to flee. Getting wind of what happened, several media cars and vans pulled up, looking for a story. Humanities curiosity will always show the ignorance of the species._

_"Look at those hounds," Ally screams in frustration as she watches the reporters unload their cameras. One of the older teenage girls' had grabbed place her arms on Ally's, trying to pull the older woman back along with the others. "People are hurt and some have died and all they care about is a freaking story!"_

_As Jack and Havok begin to circle the other, Z slowly backs her way back to the Supreme Commander of SPD. Speechless, the Yellow Ranger tries to form a sentence but fails. "Commander… what…I dunno… Jack?"_

_"I know Officer Delgado," Anubis swallows. "This was very…unprecedented... even with out knowledge of his evolving powers…"_

_"You telling me," Piggy yells back at the three Rangers. "But who is the threat now? That dark-creepy looking dude… or Jack?"_

_As soon as the words left his mouth, Jack once again pressed on with an attack. Havok raised his hands to defend himself, protecting his face and chest, but each blow that he blocked felt as if the bones in his arms would break. Jack changes tactics by turning around and delivering a roundhouse kick to Havok's gut, which cause the alien to loose all the air in his lungs and raises him off the ground several centimeters._

_Eyes blazing red, Jack thrusts his right hand forward again and unleashes another fireball onto Havok. It seems as if he bursts into flames from the blast. Not wasting time, Havok begins to roll around on the already burnt grass, trying to put himself out. He sighs as he lies on his face, satisfied that he was successful in stopping the flames._

_But his victory was short lived. Jack hopped onto his back and grabbed Havok by his long maim of hair. He pulled Havok's face close to his before sneering. "Killing you right now will only be giving you the easy way out!"_

_"Please…" Havok struggles to beg for his life, but before another syllable can exit his mouth, he finds it engulfed with soil and burnt grass as Jack slams his face into the ground. Once again, pain shoots up the side of his face; Jack is relentless as he repeats the action several more times. "No more…"_

_"Oh we're just getting started," Jack snarls as he grabs Havok by his belt; his other hand still griped in his hair. He pulls Havok up off the ground and begins twirling around in a circle. After getting enough momentum behind his, he releases Havok, sending the alien flying. Jack takes off running and leaps into the air. He jumps against the side of the damaged building and pushes himself up in the air using the momentum he gained from the wall._

_He slams his knee into Havok's backside, earning a wide gasp from the alien. And before he loses the momentum he gained, he slams his fists into Havok's chest. The two fall back down to the Earth, Jack on his feet and Havok down onto his face._

_"Dear God," Z gasps at the scene. "I… I don't think Jack was playing… he really is going to kill him…"_

_Havok__ spits up blood, looking up at Jack with hate. Jack stands up to his feet and looks over his shoulder. The red glow on his pupils seems to be getting stronger by the second. "If I were you, I'd stay down."_

_"The hell with you," Havok groans. "I was sent to kill you Landors… my Master will not tolerate failure…"_

_"I would tell you to tell your Master that you stood no chance, that failure was imminent," Jack turns around completely and smirks. "But you won't have the chance to tell him..."_

_"We'll see," Havok stands upright. He squints his eyes as he begins to strain, summoning more power to use. Suddenly, two long blades slide out of his elbows. Havok rips the blades free from his arms, green blood spurting out the openings, but they quickly seal up, the handles of the swords forged from his own bones. "We'll see who has the last laugh! I see you growing tired! Your shoulders are now shagging!"_

_Jack admits that he had found himself growing tired. The energy that was surging through his body has nearly been depleted from the fireballs that he had generated. This being the first time he had ever used such power and he is finding it placing a great strain on his body. Even the red glow in his pupils has diluted slightly. He reaches down to his side for his Deltamax Striker and he quickly raises it and fires._

_Havok__ quickly swipes the energy blasts aside, knocking them toward the crowd. Anubis quickly jumps into action and leaps into the air drawing his own blade; the Shadow Saber. He swipes at the energy beams, deflecting them high into the sky away from harming any civilians or damaging any buildings._

_"Jack! Catch," Anubis yells upon landing on the ground. He throws the Shadow Saber toward the two, its blade stabbing the ground before Jack. Havok charges toward Jack, who quickly reaches for the sword, dropping his blaster to the ground in doing so. Jack grabs the handle and pulls the sword free; bringing it up in time to clang against Havok's two blades._

_"Not today," Jack grunts as he pushes all his strength forward, pushing Havok back. The alien staggers but regains his footing. He points the tip toward Havok, his eyes narrowing, the fire within them burning brighter as his strength returns tenfold. "Not never."_

Anubis shakes his mind free from his thoughts as two Officers enter the Common's Room, laughing. Upon spotting their Supreme Commander, Bridge and Sophie salute the large alien dog. "Commander."

"Officers," Anubis nods. He observes their attire. They are all still dressed in black. "Are you just now returning from the ceremony?"

"No sir," Sophie remarks. "The funeral processions were over a little while ago."

"And where are the others," Anubis asks. All of the B-Squad had requested to have the day off, to show their respects for Jack's loved ones that were loss in the destruction of the Landors Mission.

"After the funeral processions were over Jack and Z left, heading toward Jack's Omega Missions building. I think we wanted to check up on the kids that he had taken in." Bridge unbuttons the top button under his collar and begins to remove his tie. "And Sky said something about speaking to a prisoner. Something about following a lead..."

"That was real sweet of that friend of his to buy all of those kids' new clothing and beds while they stay at their new home," Sophie adds. "However, I don't think that she likes Z to much."

"Miss Samuels is Jack's business partner," Anubis begins to explain the significance of Ally's aid to the children to Sophie. "They are as much her responsibility as Jack's. However, he is also now without a home as well. There are only five quarters available for active B-Squad Rangers here and the old B-Squad rooms now belong to the C-Squad."

"Well, there is more than enough room in Z's room for the two," Bridge remarks. "I remember Z telling me that before all this went down, she was thinking of moving in with Jack at the Mission. But since we are going in space to hunt down Master Vile and Mirloc, they'll have to figure that out later."

Anubis growls a little. "No more time can be wasted. The Omega Striker Megaship is being prepped. You six will lift off in two days tops."

"Has any more on that prophecy been decoded yet?" Sophie asks. "If needed, I will gladly use my systems to sort out the information if needed."

"Thank you Officer, but that is not necessary," Anubis places his arms behind his back as he walks toward the exit of the room. "Kat has already finished the decoding earlier. Since it is already late, I will debrief you all in the morning."

"Err… okay then," Bridge removes his tie completely. "You have a goodnight Supreme Commander, sir."

"The same," Anubis walks out of the Commons room, however this time R.I.C. is accompanying him out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sky Tate swipes his identification card, allowing him entry to the prisoner cell block. The doors slide open and he is immediately saluted by other Officer's, ones he outranks. Sky returns the gesture before continuing down the hall. While many of the dangerous criminals are shipped off to off planet prisons, there are some prisoners that must have constant observation; thus they remained in the Delta Base.

As Sky walks down the corridor, he muses that perhaps a lot of the incidents that have gone down in the past month may not have occurred if Benaag, Sinuku and Mirloc were kept on Earth than out in space. Then perhaps things would have gone down differently with Sydney.

_Syd__, were can you be? Since the day you walked out of SPD and my life no one has seen you_, Sky frowns as thinks back onto the things that brought upon his breakup with Sydney. _It makes no sense…_

"Well, if it isn't Kyle Tate's son," a female voice rings out from one of the cells. Sky comes to a stop and glares at the owner of the voice.

"Well, it isn't Charlie," Sky gets an ill taste in his mouth looking over at the former A-Squad Red Ranger. Charlie and her team of Rangers represented the worse thing that could ever happen to an officer of Space Patrol Delta. To this day, an investigation is still going on, trying to figure out Gruumm had convinced the A-Squad to join sides with him… unless they weren't already with the Troobians from the beginning. Gruumm and none of his followers have been very giving with that particular information.

"Wow, look at that. I guess the rumors were correct, you were given the Red Ranger position," Charlie shrugs. "I guess enough _wining_ and _pouting_ to the big dog like a little bitch like you did will get you anything. Maybe I should have done that back in the day."

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me that way," Sky points a finger at the traitor. "I have earned my right to be called Red Ranger, unlike you!"

Charlie waves her hand in dismissal. "I've also heard that Master Vile has been shaking things up the past month. Heh, good luck. Tell that chocolate cowboy Jack I said hi when you see him again."

"If I remember," Sky retorts. "Besides, Jack's got a good woman now. Why would he want to waste a thought on you?"

Charlie's smirk quickly vanishes, leaving a frown of her own in its place. As Sky walks away, an evil glint appears in Charlie's eye as she retreats back into the farthest reaches of her cell. She removes a small box from under her bed and snickers as she looks down onto the weapon given to her by Sydney before the Ranger resigned her position from SPD.

"Oh, if only you knew what our plans for SPD were," Charlie snickers as she replaces the object back into the box and shoves it back under the bed. She hops onto her bunk and places her hands behind her head. "Just you wait…"

Sky continues passing by cells, ignoring the taunts of other prisoners that were arrested by SPD, some even by his hand. Only upon reaching his destination, does he stop. His arrival does not go unnoticed by the occupant in the cell. The figure gets up off its bunk and walks up to the bars smiling. He places his hands through the bars and leans up against them.

"Hello Sky, long time no see. To good to come visit an old friend now that you are so high and mighty Mister Red Ranger?"

"_Dru_," Sky nods in greeting, keeping the visit strictly professional. "I have come to ask you a few questions."

"Straight to the point," Dru chuckles dryly. "Good to know that some people don't chance… Nice suit by the way. Looks like you just left a funeral."

"I'm not here for small talk Dru," Sky gets straight to the point, ignoring Dru's rather correct observation about his current clothing. "I hear from a very reliable source that you have some information that I may find benefiting."

"Oh yeah," Dru snorts. "On what? In case you haven't forgotten, I've been imprisoned the past five years."

"What do you know about… _The Other_?" Sky asks. He instantly notices that Dru's form becomes tense. Dru releases the bars and steps back a few steps.

"Wha… what did you say?"

"You heard me," Sky steps up to the bars. "What can you tell me about the Other and what he… she… it represents?"

"Fear," Dru gulps. "Terrible, unforgiving fear… Has it been… has its containment been… unlocked?"

"No," Sky answers. "At least, we don't think so. An assassin tried to kill Jack and he muttered the name when he was being brought in for questioning. We are currently looking up and all information on what this Other is. You can help us out by telling us what you know."

"Broodwing paid me to locate its whereabouts," Dru takes a seat on his bunk. He is visibly shaken up. He rests his forehead in his hands. "After I learned exactly what it was… I couldn't let it be freed. I lied to Broodwing, saying I never recovered it…"

"Where is it Dru," Sky asks in urgency. "If this is as bad as you make it seem, then time cannot be wasted."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll give you the coordinates," Dru lowers his hands. "Listen Sky… that creature cannot be released. If it is… then all of creation is at risk… not just Earth…"

"Enough with the dramatics' Dru! Just tell me!"

"It's here…" Dru rubs his temples as he feels a headache coming on. "The Other… is here on Earth…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack slowly unbuttons his shirt and tosses it onto the bed he has shared with Z since he moved into the Delta Base three days earlier. He walks over to a mirror and looks at his reflection; mostly at the large red and black tattoos that had appeared on his arms when his true power was unleashed.

"My marking," he muses. "My marking as the Magma Ranger. Kinda ironic that I get the Ranger status that is designed from fire when at the same time my abilities deal with fire as well…"

Z enters the room, draped in a large yellow towel wrapped around her waist, covering herself. Water drips down onto the carpet from her curvy frame. She has another towel which she is using to dab her hair dry. During the ride back to the Delta Base she removed her hair from the braids she had them platted in. She sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at Jack's backside.

"Hey handsome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering why these tattoos formed on my arms," Jack raises his arms so she can look at them. She nods. She had wondered that herself. "Well, if we are to believe that prophecy is true, maybe it has to deal with it. Kind of like a mark…"

"My mark as the Magma Ranger," Jack answers with a sigh. "Yeah, I was just thinking that myself. You know, if I had known becoming a Ranger again would lead to all this…"

"It would have happened anyway," Z walks up behind Jack. She slides her arms around his waist and rests her head on the crook of his shoulder. If his mind wasn't so plagued with thoughts over his current situation, Jack would have enjoyed the feel of her flesh against his backside; the only thing between them is the thin material of the towel she is wearing. "Jack, baby, we talked about this…"

"Yeah, I know," Jack leans his head to the side, resting his cheek against Z's head. "I'm not blaming myself. Not anymore. But I don't think that I will ever stop thinking 'what if', you know?"

Z leans forward and kisses his collarbone. She slides her hands down his arms, taking in the appearance of the dark and dangerous looking tattoos on his arms. "What did Kat's tests come back as? Are these… tattoos permanent?"

"No inks pigment can be traced on my skin," Jack replies. "Technically they shouldn't even be there. Guess it's another thing I have to caulk it up to that prophecy that Baskin told us about."

Z nods as she grabs a brush off the nightstand beside her bed. She plants a kiss on his backside and heads back toward the bathroom. "I'm going to go blow dry my hair. See you in a bit, okay papi?"

"Yeah okay," Jack closes his eyes and allows himself to recap the events that lead to today. With everything that has been going on; helping Ally and Nancy's family help with the funeral arrangements for the elderly woman and the children who had lost their lives had indeed been stressful. He had forced himself not to think back onto the battle, but it is a losing battle. His mind is plagued with the recollection of what went down…

_The two battle worn warriors circle each other. They had fought none stop, slashing at the other with their blades. Jack's clothing has several large gashes, where Havok was able to swipe at. Missing both of his sleeves, Jack's arms are exposed; large red and black flame like tattoo's covering his shoulders and arms; glowing slightly. The dark red glow that had been present in his pupils earlier has lessened tremendously, but the power is still present._

_There is still plenty of fight left in the Magma Ranger._

_Jack wipes his bottom lip with the back of the hand. Blood spots his new white and red uniform. "Tired punk?"_

_"Hardly," Havok looks a worse for wear himself. Covered in cuts and oozing green blood out of his wounds, the general of Master Vile's forces has seen better days. "You?"_

_"I can go for hours," Jack smirks as he raises the Shadow Saber and points its blade toward the menacing alien. "You ready for Round two?"_

_"Bring it," Havok snarls as he charges the Ranger, both blades swinging deadly. Jack allows Havok to get close, allowing his blades to swing down upon him. He effortlessly phases through the blades, causing Havok to lose his footing. Jack quickly delivers a roundhouse into the middle of Havok's back._

_Havok__ pushes himself off the ground glaring at Jack._

_"Heh, almost forgot about my powers of Molecularization," Jack grins. "Got too caught up in all this fire power you have seemed to unleashed within me."_

_Havok__ curses himself for his forgetfulness as well. He was so caught up in what was happening that he had completely forgot about the information he was given about Jack beforehand. "Master Vile was right. You are a threat. Your entire bloodline is a threat!"_

_"What are you talking about," Jack sneers, not taking his eyes off his opponent. "What about my bloodline?"_

_"You honestly don't know do you," Havok stands, chuckling. "You don't know of the importance you hold do you?"_

_"What I do know is that you just killed people that I love, that I considered family," Jack retorts angrily. "And what you need to know is that I am not letting you walk away from this fight."_

_The Yellow Ranger kept her Delta Enforcer trained on the figure rising from the ground. She had heard what Havok had said. "Commander, do you know what that creep is talking about?"_

_"I do not Officer Delgado," Shadow Ranger responds. "But it may have something to do with Jack's evolving powers. We must apprehend him for questioning."_

_"Good luck with that," Blue Ranger gulps. "Jack's out for blood!"_

_"Kat," Shadow Ranger speaks into his Morpher. "Can you give me any Intel on our criminal?"_

_Kat's voice speaks over the communications unit over his Morpher. "His name is Havok. He is wanted in two galaxies for murder. This is his first appearance in over three years."_

_"He mentioned Master Vile's name," Yellow Ranger speaks. "It's obvious that he is working for Master Vile!"_

_The two combatants once again launch themselves toward the other. The two blades clang against the other. Using their individual strengths, despite both of their bodies tiring out from their battle, they keep the other from gaining an advantage over the other. _ _Sparks__ erupt from between the two blades as the two try to force their will on the other._

_"Why won't you just give up?" Havok grunts._

_"I don't know how…" Jack retorts as he knees Havok in the stomach. The wind rushes out of Havok's lungs, giving Jack the chance to shove his adversary back a few steps. Jack quickly swipes the Shadow Saber across Havok's chest and down the alien's left arm at the elbow. Green blood spurts out of the wound as Havok's arm and sword fall to the ground; his green blood soaking the burnt grass beneath it._

_Havok__ screams in agony as he releases his other sword and grabs the stump. His primal wails of anguish would draw pity upon him, if there were any to give._

_"Dear God," Ally gasps. She clutches onto Piggy's jacket as she turns away from the sight._

_"Jack," Z yells as she watches her love raise the Shadow Saber to deal the fatal strike. "Jack stop!"_

_"WHY SHOULD I," Jack screams, the burning inferno returning to his eyes; the ancient power bestowed upon his bloodline rages through him. He turns away from his downed opponent to look at Z. "THIS BASTARD KILLED MY FAMILY! HE KILLED _ _NANCY__! HE KILLED _ _KANDY__!" _

_"I know baby, I know," Z lowers her Delta Enforcer. She reaches up to her S.W.A.T. chest plate to where her Morpher is held and deactivates her morphing sequence. She lowers her Morpher as she slowly walks over to where he stands, but cautiously. Jack is not in the right state of mind. "You've beaten him. You've won. Please baby, don't become like him…"_

_Jack slowly lowers the Shadow Saber as Z's words register. The flame in his eyes lessens as does his rage. Z reaches for the Shadow Saber and takes it from Jack, who immediately embraces her, the loss of his adopted family finally hitting him full force as he cries upon her shoulder. Z wraps her arms around him, tears erupting from her eyes as well. Shadow Ranger and Blue Ranger are immediately at Havok's side._

_"Isaiah, cauterize his wound. He will live to face trail for his crimes," Shadow Ranger orders. "You have a lot to answer for Havok."_

_If the pain were not clouding his mind, the alien would have had a comeback. Isaiah removes a medical deice from his S.W.A.T. gear and applies it to the stump where his arm was severed. The device latches a heat patch to the wound which instantly cauterizes the wound, keeping Havok from bleeding to death. Once Isaiah is complete the Blue Ranger stands and removes his Morpher. He aims it toward the beaten villain and presses the button which activates the containment device._

_Before the energy can envelope Havok, the alien delivers one more threat. "My Master will come. And once he arrives and plays his winning card, none of you will be able to withstand the power of The Other…"_

"The Other," Jack repeats. He remembers hearing the name before in his dreams. It was a warning he realizes now. Nothing ever happens without a just cause. He remembers his dreams rather vividly. Newtech City burning, the S.W.A.T. Megazord destroyed, his friends missing. The burning man, who had spoken to him, the one who gave him the warning. If that is a possible future, then he will do everything in his power to make sure that future never comes to pass. He has already loss to much; he doesn't want to lose what he has left.

Jack snaps back to attention when he feels the soft embrace of Z's arm wrapping around his neck from behind him. He turns around in her arms and notices that she is dressed now in a large red shirt, one that reaches all the way down to her knees. Her long dark brown damp hair is tied into two pigtails. He chuckles, taking in her appearance.

"Think that shirt is a little too big?" Jack teases.

"Fits fine," Z smiles as she takes a step back and twirls around in a circle. "Besides, who said anything about it staying on?"

Jack smirks lightly as he grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls her close to him. "You know, have I told you how much I love your spunk?"

"Not today, papi," Z sides her arms up his bare chest and behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thousands of light years away from Earth, Sydney Drew stands beside Mirloc aboard Master Vile's ship. The two stand before the dark lord, who is seated upon his skull-designed throne. The large, ancient alien is gently petting the small cat like creature in its arms.

"I must say, that I am thoroughly disappointed in Havok's failure," Master Vile's eyes narrow. "I had such high hopes in him. He was one of my more… dangerous generals."

"It is a small setback my lord," Mirloc bows to his master. "After all, we still have files on the Ranger's Megazord's weakness as well as our agent within the SPD prisons. When the time is right, she shall activate the EMP to deactivate the entire base, allowing our ships to enter into the system without being detected."

"A flawless plan," Sydney smirks as she crosses her arms.

"Can this 'Charlie' be trusted?"

"Charlie was once the A-Squad Red Ranger. Her entire Squad betrayed SPD," Sydney answers as she walks toward the ancient lord's throne. "When I presented this opportunity to finally be free of SPD she jumped for the chance. However, she did seem a little apprehensive in trusting me. After all I was one of the officers that aided in arresting her Squad."

"Can she be trusted," Vile repeats, growing agitated.

"Yes," Sydney answers simply, her eyes glowing. Her attire is skintight black leather with a little pink on her collar and cufflinks. Strapped to her back is none other than the Sword of Darkness. With it now in her possession, the sword only strengthens the dark power surging through her mind.

"What of Jack Landors," Master Vile picks up an old looking chalice and takes a sip of his wine. As he stands his pet leaps out of his lap.

"According to the files that I copied it will be a while before the Magma Ranger Morpher can be rebuilt," Sydney answers. "If anything he would probably be given a temporary Morpher to use. Jack is of no worry."

"Need I remind you that this Landors defeated one of my strongest generals UNMORPHED!" Vile snaps, glaring down upon the former Pink Ranger. Sydney winces, but falls quiet. Even though the power enforcing her mind is powered by darkness, she knows that she should be quiet. She glances over at Mirloc, who has his attention focused purely on Master Vile.

"Master that may be the case, but as long as Charlie doesn't slip and the weapon given to her isn't found; we still have a tremendous advantage. With all the vessels attacking the planet, as well as our remaining canisters of poison poisoning the atmosphere, none of the Rangers will stand a chance against our invasion, morphed or not." Mirloc tries to calm his lordship down.

"Let us hope," Vile grows. Ever since the defeat of Havok, Vile has become more paranoid about the prophecy. Prophecy's are never to be taken lightly. "I will not allow my empire, the one that I have been building for more than thirty millennia to be destroyed by one Earthman!"

"Master," Psycho Blue enters the bridge; the thick mist rolling into the room as the bone covered doors creep open. "A transmission has just arrived for you from your allies near the Alpha 5 quadrant."

"I'll take the call in my quarters," Master Vile grabs his staff and walks toward the cybernetic Ranger. Blue bows as Vile passes by him. Once Vile is out of the room, Blue stands upright and follows him out.

"Master," Sydney turns to Mirloc, her head lowered, eyes downcast. "I don't believe that the Lord does not like me."

"Lets just say that Master Vile doesn't have the best luck with Evil Rangers," Mirloc chuckles as he grasps Sydney's chin and gently lifts her eyes up to his. "It matters not. You are my servant, not his."

"I live to serve you Master," Sydney smirks, the dark energy burning in her eyes, fueling the dark influence already taken deep root in her mind.

"That you do," Mirloc snickers as he releases her. "Isn't it ironic that you, the former Pink Ranger of SPD and fiancé of the Red Ranger, will help me in bringing forth the destruction of SPD?"

"This is the best revenge that I can have against Sky Tate," Mirloc throws his head back; his laughter echoing throughout the bridge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The following morning back on Earth…_

Baskin enters the Command Center with a large book under his arms. Boom looks up from his console and waves the old warrior over to where he is seated. "Oh good, you brought your book! I am having some problems trying to translate some of this text from the scans that you provided for us."

"Then I will gladly give you my assistance," Baskin grins. "However, I must warn you my memory is not all to well after three thousand years. My translations may be a bit… rusty."

"Any little bit will help," Boom exclaims. "I was able to get the cooperation with the British government in allowing us access to their old texts and records that may have survived over the millennia concerning the legend of King Author…"

"Author was no legend my boy," Baskin smiles. "And neither was Camelot."

"Yeah about that, I was thinking, since you are over three thousand years old yourself, you must have at least come into contact with Master Vile yourself at one point," Boom asks.

"That I have," Baskin nods. "I was currently residing as a guest of Merlin when Vile had come in search of the Grail of Life. Under Arthur's orders, Lancelot led four of his fellow Rangers…"

"Wait," Boom interrupts. "Are you telling me, King Arthur had Power Rangers?"

"Yes. Five Knights of the Round Table were given access to the morphing grid by Merlin. Lancelot was his Red Knight, called at the time." Baskin pulls a chair and sits next to Boom. "After Vile was chased from Earth Merlin created the energy shielding book that I use to hide the Evil in. It's quite a fascinating tale quite actually. I'll have to share it with you one day."

"Wow," Boom is speechless. "That is… wow!"

"Indeed," a voice comes from behind the two. It is none other than Jack, decked out in his white and red Officer uniform. "I would love to learn more about my ancestor as well. Such as… if Lancelot really is my ancestor, why is he portrayed as being White in books and movies? And French to boot?"

Baskin laughs outright at the question. "Facts are always distorted throughout time Mister Landors."

"Guess I can take that," Jack shrugs. Minutes later Supreme Commander Cruger, Commander Manx, and the rest of the B-Squad enter. Behind the B-Squad is the C-Squad Rangers. Boom stands from his desk and salutes everyone as they enter. Jack walks over to his Squad and gets in line, ahead of Sky.

"Rangers," Anubis spreads his paws. "As you know, things have escalated tremendously within the past week concerning our enemy. With his recent confession, we were able to learn from Havok what Master Vile is really looking for."

"The Grail of Life," Kat adds. "From the files that SPD have on this object, it grants the owner immortality. It is hidden somewhere on Earth, believed to be at or near the center of the Earth. It also seems that it was also what Gruumm and his master Omni wanted from Earth five years ago. Now Vile wants his hands on it."

"What are we to do," Jack asks.

"You six will continue on with your mission into space," Anubis replies. "Track down Master Vile and his remaining forces and stop them. With the aid of the Omega-Striker Megaship you will be able to cover more space than possible with the S.W.A.T. Fliers which we will leave for the C-Squad to use incase of an attack."

"Commander," Sky steps forward. "I have interrogated the prisoner Dru and learnt some more information on the Other."

"And what have you learned Office Tate," Anubis asks the Red Ranger. "Any new information that can help our cause."

"The Other is here on Earth somewhere," Sky replies. "However, Dru does not know where on Earth the Other is located at."

"Great," Z rolls her eyes. "Another thing to add to our already hectic lives."

"Commander," the C-Squad Red Ranger, _Caleb Rawlings_, the son of Joel and Angela of the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger program steps up. He is a light skinned black male with his hair cut in a fade. "Commander Manx, the C-Squad is prepared to step up to the plate to assist in searching for the Other."

The C-Squad has proven themselves to be very reliable and dependant in more that one situation. The Blue Ranger _Ace Dennox_ is a Kerovian male with long brown hair, the Squad's tech specialist. The Green Ranger _Nestro_ is Aquitian. The Yellow Ranger _Jessie McKoy _could be described as the Sydney Drew of the team while the Pink Ranger is a native of the Philippines, _Angelica Solo_ who carries a lot of spunk.

"Good to hear it," Kat replies smiling. She had worked alongside of Angela Fairweather Rawlings many years ago when she had first arrived on Earth after her home planet was attacked by the Troobians. "Because we have a lot of things to do Cadet Rawlings, especially searching for the Grail of Life. It's best we have it in SPD possession. There is no telling how many spies Master Vile already has on Earth already searching for the Grail... or the Other."

"The Other is a terrible evil," Baskin replies. "It is believed that The Other was born from the depths of hell. It is possible that the stone of Evil that I protect could lead us to him."

"Him," Isaiah asks. "Okay, so at least we know one thing about this creep."

"We'll have to ask Mora if she knows anything about the Other that may help as well," Sophie adds.

"Legend says that the Other traveled throughout the universe destroying countless planets and civilizations before he was trapped by a group of Rangers here on Earth. It is believed that these Rangers were pupils of the Morphing Master Zordon." Kat explains. "That is all the known information about the Other, so I doubt Mora may know anything different, but it wouldn't hurt to question her."

"Master Vile may know," Jack remarks. "Especially if he has plans to free this monstrosity to aid him in taking over Earth he must know something that we do not."

"Well, at least we now know that this Other is here on Earth," Boom exclaims. "If we can keep Master Vile far from Earth, then there is no way the Other can be freed from his containment."

"Excellent analysis Boom," Kat smiles toward her pupil.

"Indeed. We must stop Master Vile before he can gain access to Earth. B-Squad, the Megaship is being prepped for your eventual launch. Departure will be tomorrow at ten hundred hours." Anubis begins. "If there are any goodbye's that need to be said, I suggest that it should be done today. You have the rest of the day to prepare for your departure."

The B-Squad salutes the Supreme Commander who nods to both of the Squads. "Officers and Cadet's dismissed."

As the C-Squad Rangers begin to pile out the room, Sky grabs onto Caleb. "The Earth is in your hands. Do us proud in our absence Cadet."

"Yes sir," Cadet Rawlings nods. He then turns to follow his Squad out of the Command Center. The B-Squad begins to walk out as well, but Anubis calls out, asking Jack to wait. Z stops as well, not wanting to leave without Jack.

"Sergeant Landors, one second please," Anubis reaches behind him and presents Jack with a new Morpher. "Your new Morpher."

Jack takes the Morpher from Anubis and looks down at it. Unlike his former Magma Morpher, and the regular issued SPD Morpher, Jack's Fire Squad Morpher is white and red with a copper badge on it. "It has many of capabilities of your Magma Morpher, including connection with the Battlizer as well as a few other surprises. Boom will give you the rundown."

"Sure will," Boom gives Jack thumbs up. "There are a lot of new upgrades that I installed in the Morpher. No where near as strong as the Magma Morpher though, but I'm working non-stop in recreating that Morpher for you"

"Sweet," Jack smiles down at the advance piece of hardware. "At least I can morph again. That is all that matters."

"Yeah," Z agrees. "It worries me that you attempt to fight without the protection of a Morpher."

Jack chuckles. "Z, I was kicking ass a long time before I became Red Ranger. You know this."

Suddenly the alarms begin to wail throughout the Command Center. Kat walks over to a computer and types in a command. A giant robot can be seen walking through the city, smashing buildings.

"Reports indicate that a bank was just robbed a few minutes ago," Kat begins to explain as she looks over the incoming data. "That giant robot must be the getaway vehicle."

Z walks up to Jack and places a hand on his shoulder. "Sounds like a good enough opportunity for a test run."

"I hear that," Jack agrees as Sky, Isaiah, Bridge and Sophie return back inside the Command Center. Following Jack's lead the Rangers reach for their Morphers and activate their morphing sequences. Jack thrusts his new Fire Squad Morpher before him and presses the red button to activate the morphing sequence.

"SPD, Emergency!"

**The End**

* * *

_Next chapter, the Rangers blast off to space!_


	14. Episode 13: Lancelot

**Episode 13: Lancelot**

Three weeks. That is how long it has been since the B-Squad had left Earth. Three weeks of patrolling the space sector searching for any clues or hints that would lead the B-Squad to the location of Master Vile's space fleet. The six Rangers about the Omega-Striker Megaship have worked tirelessly around the clock aiding each other in their respected duties and whatnot. Every day the six train in the Simulation-Deck to keep their fighting skills and their strength up to par. That is where we find Jack Landors and Bridge Carson, training, but not of the body, but rather of the mind.

"Relax your mind," Bridge walks around Jack in a continuous circle. He is wearing a green training shirt and loose baggy gi pants and he is barefooted. His hands rest in his pockets, his psychic powers expanded out to help Jack. "Clear your mind of all thoughts."

Jack is seated upon the mat with his legs crossed. His eyes are closed and his hands rest in his lap. He is decked out in a white training gi. Ever since the B-Squad Rangers lifted off into space three weeks earlier, everyday Bridge and himself have done the same meditation exercises, trying to help him better understand his new powers and gain control over them. He has learnt that his new powers come with a price; he tires quickly when using them, such as expelling such large amount of energy such as creating energy projectiles.

Meditation came hard for Jack at first, with all the new changes in his life. His recent return to Space Patrol Delta as the Magma Ranger only to turn around as lose the power when he self destructed the Morpher to stop Vile's army, the weird dreams he had been having for months, the loss of several members of his adopted family at the hands of Havok, new information concerning his heritage… his bloodline tying back to the Medieval times to the Knight Lancelot, and his new relationship with Z… enough problems and concerns to cloud his mind. Unlike as easy as Bridge made it seem to be, clearing ones mind is not as simple as he was once lead to believe.

But over the past week, he has found it a little bit easier to clear his mind and focus on the more important things. Nancy, Kandy and the other kids that he had took in and the several employees that worked for Omega Missions are gone, dead. There is nothing he can do to change that. He has accepted that. And with Sky being the normal leader of the B-Squad, Jack doesn't have to worry about leading a team on his own, now that he has been reinstated back into a Red Ranger position himself. Two Red Rangers for one Squad, a Sergeant (Jack) and a Captain (Sky). There are other problems to worry about, but none of them are real important, that is until he returns back to Earth to handle them. All he has to be concerned about right now is the success of the mission, Z, and doing these mind exercises that Bridge suggested in helping him learn more about the prophecy that he is tied to.

Frustrated, Jack sighs and slams his fists onto the mat. He opens his eyes and sits back. "I can't do this Bridge. I don't see how making my mind clear will give me a better perspective over my ancestry. I'm not psychic like you."

"Its complicated, but I can help Jack," Bridge sits down on the mat across from Jack. "With your mind clear of all doubt and worry I can focus in on your aura and possibly open your mind to past events. This prophecy has been passed down through your bloodline for generations. It is possible that you can see events that your ancestors may have experienced."

"Not to sure if I like the sound of that," Jack muses. "But it does sound kinda cool. But it's not easy. Its making me tired and my head hurts a little..."

"That is a good sign," Bridge remarks. "When you are meditating and you grow fatigue while doing so, that lets your body know that it has attempted to do what you wanted it to do, which is try to connect with your ancestors spirits. I tell ya, it's quite remarkable. You know that I have a conversation once with my great-great-great grandpa? Or was it my great-great-great-great…"

"I got'ca Bridge," Jack cuts Bridge off before he can continue. He already has a headache forming from pushing his mind to the limits, trying to do the impossible. Listening to Bridge ramble won't help the throbbing leave. "How about we take a break for a while? I don't think I can fare to well with my head aching as it is."

"Sounds cool," Bridge stands. "Besides, I wanted to get some sparring practicing in with the combat-Krybot program."

"Sure, sure," Jack stands to his feet and waves. "Catch you later."

As Jack exits the Simulation-Deck he hears the sound of the program being summoned up. As the doors close behind him he can hear a loud crazy sounding battle cry come from Bridge. Chuckling Jack walks down the hall to the elevator. He rides the lift up to the floors where the sleeping quarters are located so he can change his clothing and pop an aspirin or two.

When the doors open, he is greeted by Isaiah who was waiting for the elevator. Underneath his arm, Isaiah is carrying what appears to be laptop computer. "Jack, what's up? Any luck?"

"Not today," Jack steps out of the lift as Isaiah enters. "I don't ever think I'm going to get the hang of that mess. I'm going to leave the psychic mumbo-jumbo to Bridge. What about you? You and Sophie tracked any weird energy signatures yet?"

Isaiah places his hand on the door of the elevator to keep it open while he talks. "So far nothing, just like yesterday. I had an idea through to pitch to Sophie when I get back up to the bridge. If it works, then perhaps using A.D.A.M.'s interface, we will be able to find objects in space, preferably spaceships, without having to trace an energy signal given off by a ships engine. But we'll have to filter out all the other space objects during its programming such as comets, meteors, planets and any other natural object out in space that may…"

"Dude, having you explain that to me is like me listening to Z when she speaks Spanish; I haven't gotten the slightest idea what you are talking about," Jack shakes his head in amusement. "Well, with your combined genius along with Sophie and Bridge to help out, I'm sure you guys will think of something."

"That we will," Isaiah laughs as he removes his hand from the doors sensors, allowing the doors to close. "Later Jack."

Jack chuckles as he turns and heads toward his room. Little does he know that the throbbing in his head is not from an incoming headache, but rather from a connection that he was able to access through the meditation exercises that he learned from Bridge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Back on Earth…_

Using the stone, The Evil, as a tracking tool in locating the resting place of The Other was a stroke of genius. Baskin had suggested that since the two forces draw heavily on the powers of darkness, the two might be connected. Once Kat had tuned in on the frequency of that of the evil stone provided by Baskin, it was merely child's play in trying to locate the exact same frequency that matched it. Hopefully Baskin's theory of the two being connected will hold some merit. If they can get their hands on the Other before it can be released, then they would have thwarted one of Master Vile's plans before it could have come to fruition.

Supreme Commander Cruger stands on top of a hill in the Egyptian desert before one of the great pyramids. Behind him sits one of the many SPD vessels that are used in such ventures. There were several instances where Kat and Boom had located several similar frequency wavelengths of that of the evil. Not knowing which one could lead them to the Other, it was decided that the best option was to trace all of the frequencies and investigate them all. After receiving permission from the Egyptian government, Cruger and the C-Squad immediately left to investigate their reading emitting from the pyramid. Lucky for them, there was no sandstorms in the area to worry about.

Eventually the C-Squad emerges from the pyramid. In the arms of the Green Ranger rests a small crate. Anubis smiles, glad to know that their trip was not in vain. Even if whatever is within the small box that Nestro is carrying has nothing to do with the Other, at least it is now out of evil hands.

"Sir," Red Ranger salutes Anubis once the five reach the large alien dog. " Mission successful."

"That I can see Cadet Rawlings," Anubis nods as he takes the small chest from the Green Ranger. As he does, the five Cadets un-morph back into their normal SPD attire. Like the A-Squad, the C-Squad Ranger suits are modeled after previous Ranger's of the past. Their helmets resemble the _Lightspeed Rescue_ Rangers helmets only now engraved with the SPD badge upon it. The bodies of the suits are exact duplicates of the B-Squad bodies, ranking each Ranger one through five.

Anubis inspects the small chest looking for an opening. When he finds none, he speaks. "It's best that we get this back to Headquarters to see if Kat can figure this out."

"Good, that place gave me the creeps," Ace shudders as he runs a hand down his long maim of hair.

"You're just afraid that the ceiling was going to tumble down on us after Caleb and Nestro blew that wall apart to get to that chest," Angelica, the Pink C-Squad Ranger smirks.

"Blew apart a wall," Anubis asks, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Well, ugh," Jessie begins to speak, however Anubis raises a paw to silence her.

"Wait, I don't think I really want to know," Anubis shakes his head. "Cadet Caleb, have your Squad prepped to leave. Since we are on this side of the planet we may as well head to the United Kingdom before we return to the Base and investigate our other lead."

"Yes sir," the African American male salutes Cruger. The C-Squad enter the vessel, to prepare for the ships launch as Anubis takes one more look at the giant pyramids; a small smile on his muzzle. For many years, some scientists have believed that the giant pyramids where helped built by aliens who came to Earth many eons ago. If only they knew how close to the truth they were; the United Nations knows of all alien activity that has happened upon the Earth yet has refrained from informing the rest of the planet's citizens.

Shaking his head at the silliness of it all, Anubis enters the ship. Within moments, the S.W.A.T. vessel lifts off into the sky, headed for its next destination; _Stonehenge_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sydney enters the bridge, following behind Prince Gasket and Archerina, the last two known representatives of the Machine Empire. The two are playfully bickering back and forth over something, which Sydney is not really paying attention too, but it reminds her of a time where she once done the same with her former fiancé Sky.

_Those were some fun times_, Sydney muses. The Sword of Darkness is no where near her, so its influence, although still strong in her mind, is not smothering her sense of reason. But alas, even those happy memories are spoiled by the dark influence.

_Getting away from Sky was the best thing I could have ever done_, Sydney frowns as she continues following behind Gasket and Archerina. If she were paying attention, she would have realized that Mirloc had stood and walked in front of her. _Sky is to old fashion. How many times has he bugged me to quit SPD when we were to finally get married? Even now after all this time, he still thinks of me as a weak girl. If only he knew what has transpired the past month that would greatly change his opinion…_

"AHEM," Mirloc coughs loudly, finally able to draw Sydney's attention to him. The blond smiles sheepishly, her checks burning with embarrassment. "Now, do I have your attention?"

"Yes Master," Sydney bows to Mirloc. "Please forgive me. My mind was on other matters."

"As long as it were on destroying the Rangers then there is nothing to apologize for," Mirloc remarks. "Master Vile has left the ship to observe the handlings on his other vessels. It has come to my attention though, that since you were of SPD, you know where all the remains of the giant robots and Krybots that were destroyed are stored."

"That I do," Sydney replies. "They are held on the Planet RI-64, the waste deposal planet in the Beta Quadrant. In fact, the remains of Omni were shipped there as well for meltdown after its destruction."

"I am not familiar with that planet's location," Mirloc remarks.

"It is under the property of Space Patrol Delta," Sydney explains. "The exact location of the planet is top secret, only high ranking officers are allowed to that information. Luckily for you, I was one of those that had access to the files of the planet's location. I can take you there."

"Excellent," Gasket rubs his mechanical hands together. "With those parts I can develop even stronger Krybots! The original Krybot designs after all were bought from me by Broodwing years ago."

"Not to mention we can rebuild several of the giant robots that were destroyed by SPD and other Ranger organizations in the past," Archerina. "When we take over Earth, we are going to need methods of controlling the remaining populace that doesn't die from the gas we will release into the atmosphere."

"I want you to take Havok's ship," Mirloc turns to Sydney. He places a round device in her hands with a red globe on top of it. "His ship had a protective coating cast around it that makes it undetectable. Take Gasket and Archerina to this planet. Once you have gathered all the scraps needed activate this device. It will transport all that you need into my pocket dimension for easy transport."

"If that is the case we may as well clean up the whole planet," Gasket laughs. "The technological genius of the Machine Empire royal family runs through my circuits! We shall create the most deadly titans ever!"

"And what will you do my lord," Sydney asks Mirloc.

"I am taking a fleet of my own to the planet Onyx to see if I can gather more soldiers to fight for Master Vile. And then I we will be headed toward Earth. Master Vile has ordered me to locate the lair of the Other," Mirloc suppresses a shudder. "It gives me chills just thinking about the awesome power that the Other is known to have."

"I think it is foolish," Archerina crosses her arms. "Master Vile is plenty deadly with the dark arts on his side. And with his legions of Putties, Tengu Warriors, the many criminals in his pay as well as the many Cogs that we have donated to his cause he has more than enough enforcers to overtake Earth with. Releasing the Other would surly place his Empire in jeopardy if this Other decides to betray us!"

"The Master has prepared for such an emergency if that were to happen," Mirloc begins to explain. "He has always had a plan to resurrect the Other if necessary. He mentioned it to me earlier that there was a moment when he had entertained the idea when battling against Zordon and his team of Rangers twenty years earlier when they were given a power upgrade by the ninja master Ninjor."

"Who are we to judge the Master's plans," Sydney flicks a strand of hair which had slipped between her eyes out of her face. "The Master has lived for eons. He knows what he is doing. It is our job to do his bidding, even if we do not agree with some of his plans."

"Heh, you know, for someone who is not truly evil, you sure do not waste time getting into character," Archerina chuckles. "You know what flesh-bag; I could actually start to like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sydney smirks. From the files she has read about the Machine Empire, the machines had held a deep hatred and prejudice against any living and breathing creature, humanoid or not. She was shocked at first to see that the prince of the Machine Empire would willingly serve Master Vile, a creature of the flesh.

Perhaps there is more to the two than meets the eyes. She will keep her eyes on the two, in case they have plans to betray Master Vile themselves. Her eyes flash pink, as the dark influence within her mind strengthens. "We leave as soon as possible."

"One more thing my dear," Mirloc reaches into his cloak and removes a Morpher. "You may wish to use this. I have collaborated the Psycho Pink armor into this useless Red Ranger Morpher that I had taken from Sky. With it, you can morph into Psycho Pink."

Sydney takes the Morpher and smirks, glee clearly expressed in her eyes. "Heh, pink is back in."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Several hours later, back aboard the Omega-Striker Megaship…_

"Hot dang, I think we got it," Sophie cheers as she slides her chair across from Isaiah's control panel back over to her own. She opens a compartment on the side of her arm and plugs a USB port directly into her systems. "Now all I have to do is upload the programming from my server into A.D.A.M.'s and we should be in business!"

"_Beginning download procedures now_," A.D.A.M. speaks over the intercom. The artificial intelligence begins copying the files and programming into its own system. After a few minutes it speaks again. "_Download complete. Now analyzing compatibility."_

"I'm not sure that I even want to know what you guys are doing," Sky starts as he enters the bridge. "Your not going to blow this ship up, are you?"

Sophie giggles as she removes the adapter from her arm. "Not likely. Bridge and I were doing some thinking. Isn't it kind of weird that the Delta Base was attacked without any warning? The same goes for Jack's family. SPD's satellites should have picked up any foreign space vessel entering Earth, yet both times we didn't know until it was too late. We believe that perhaps Master Vile has some type of clocking device."

"But even cloaked ships can be detected if not seen," Sky argues.

"True," Isaiah speaks up. "However, what if somehow Vile's scientists were able to find away around that and mask their ships completely. Earth would be surrounded by ships and we would never know it."

"Point taken," Sky nods, a smile forming on his lips. "Let me know how it turns out."

"Consider it done," Isaiah gives Sky thumbs up as the Red Ranger retreats to the opposite side of the bridge. He types up several commands up on the console and on the monitor screen, his personal files come up. He clicks on one of the icons that show which criminals he has arrested since his time in SPD began and he clicks on Mirloc's file.

He takes a seat ad begins to read through Mirloc's file. He places his hands on the mouse and strolls down the list, reading over the villains list of crimes and offensives, trying to figure out his most hated enemy's next move.

_I know you had something to do with Syd's sudden change of attitude toward me… toward the Squad and SPD. I don't know what, but I will find out exactly._ Sky's eyes narrow as he silently threatens Mirloc, even though the alien is no where around. _You will pay for everything you have done to me and mine you monster…_

"_Programming installed successfully_," A.D.A.M. reports. "_Shall I begin the test scan?_"

"Go right ahead A.D.A.M.," Isaiah leans back into his chair. "Wow, inheriting my father's brains did come in handy. This calls for a celebration."

"_Enemy vessel located_," A.D.A.M. reports suddenly, earning jerks from the three Rangers. The three look at each other before immediately jumping to their feet and head toward the main console to observe A.D.A.M.'s findings.

"Wow that was fast!" Sophie remarks, clearly surprised at the quick find. She types away on the keyboard and an outline of the vessel is drawn out on the screen. "Yep, that's one of Vile's cruisers. Matches the files that we have in our databanks."

"Where is it headed," Sky asks.

"The Beta Quadrant," Sophie frowns as she realizes just what space the vessel is headed in. "Why would they fly directly into SPD space? They must be looking for a reason to get arrested?"

"That or their ship has the same cloaking devices which allowed them to get past our defenses," Sky smacks his right fist into his left palm. "A.D.A.M. follow that vessel. If it is indeed one of Master Vile's ships, then perhaps it will lead us back to where Master Vile and the rest of his fleet is located!"

"_Affirmative_," A.D.A.M. confirms Sky's request. "_Initiating thrusters to Mach 2.__ Estimated time in interception of enemy vessel is forty-five minutes_."

The determination and fuel that he had been missing the past month since his breakup with Sydney is temporary forgotten as the importance of the mission before them now arises. "This is the closest to a lead we have had in weeks! Don't lose them!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There is a reason that Gruumm is feared by many. Even though every action he has taken over two decades was for the benefit for his master, his Magnificence, Omni, unlike many of Omni's servants, everything Gruumm did was by his own free will. Every planet taken over, every criminal hired into his army was for a reason. And although near the end, he got sloppy. With Omni's body perfected and his lord had breached the Earth, victory had seemed within his grasp. Then the unexpected happened.

Omni was defeated, blown apart by the B-Squad's S.W.A.T. Megazord by a weak point that was found within Omni's new body. The Troobian Empire had fallen. Omni was destroyed, hundred upon hundreds of Krybots laid waste, blown apart by SPD rifles and blasters, and the troops that betrayed him and joined Broodwing were either arrested or killed during the final battle. There was no way to win.

Gruumm's loss to Doggie Cruger was _staged_. An act. Gruumm had known that there was no escape. Surely he could have escaped the planet during the celebration of Omni's defeat, but that is not how Gruumm acts. Mind Games have always been his forte. What better way to lure his enemies into a false sense of security than allowing himself to be arrested?

Deep in space, aboard the KO-35 satellite prison, Gruumm sits within his force field covered cell, upon his bunk. Five years were a long time to wait, but everything is slowly coming into plan. Leave the heavy hitting to Master Vile, but the true victory will belong to him.

"So… Master Vile seeks to unlock the Other…" Gruumm chuckles as he stands to his feet. He walks as close to the restraining force field as he can without being shocked so that he can look into the eyes of his inside man, _Cadet Andrew Popery_. Troobian spies are everyone, even within the tightly sealed ranks of Space Patrol Delta. Gruumm had easily convinced SPD's famed A-Squad Rangers into betraying their superiors, so getting into the mind of many lesser Cadets were much easier, especially when promised power and prestige.

"Yes my lord," Cadet Andrew Popery bows. "That is recent information that I was given to relay to Galaxy Command from the Delta Base. Sir, if I may ask, what… who is this… Other?"

"The Other is supreme power," Gruumm makes a fist. "Supreme power given a physical form! However the Other was contained many eons ago and sealed away. Legend has it that since the Other's physical body has rotted over time that the spirit and power of this being will recreate the body of whoever awakens it from its slumber! The two will be integrated as one, making one Supreme Being with unlimited power! However, with the Grail of Life, the one who the Other intergrades with will retain all memories and personality of themselves without losing themselves in the merger! That is what my Master, Omni, had planned when we attempted our takeover of Earth…"

Gruumm chuckles lightly as he begins to walk circles inside the restraining field surrounding him. "This is the perfect opportunity for me to escape the confines of this prison and rebuild my Empire. While the Rangers are busy in space searching for Master Vile, I will long be gone from this prison before they have a chance to return!"

"Yes sire," Andrew stands up from his knees. As always before reporting in to Gruumm he deactivates the security cameras. "When do you wish to attempt a coup?"

"I attempt nothing," Gruumm barks. "I only accomplish! And to answer your question, I order you to alert me once a suitable ship arrives here at the prison that I may escape in."

"As you wish sire," Andrew smirks. "I know just the perfect vessel. It is on route here later today."

"Excellent," Gruumm's eyes begin to glow an eerie and misty red. "The Troobian Empire will once again live… and my vengeance will be absolute!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Z enters her bedroom; designated for the Yellow Ranger. As with all other rooms, the walls are colored according to that particular Rangers color. She peels her jacket off and lays it across the back of the chair next to a desk. She had brought several photos along with her on the journey; photo's of her father and mother that were given to her by Max Cooper, her father, Danny Delgado's best friend. Max's family had become much her own; she plans to take Jack to meet them once all this mess is over and they return to Earth.

She glances over at her bed. Sprawled across the bed lays Jack, fast asleep. Thankfully the designers of the bedrooms of the Megaship thought ahead and installed each quarter with a king sized bed; large enough for two. Z smirks as she slowly creeps toward the bed. She sits down on the edge and leans down toward Jack where she gently kisses his forehead. She brushes several long dreads out of his face.

"It's good to see you actually sleeping well now," she tells him, knowing that he cannot hear her in his slumber. "You had so much trouble falling asleep after your battle with Havok. I'm starting to wonder if those new powers of yours are more of a curse than a blessing."

Z lies down alongside him. She is not tired herself; she is content merely watching Jack sleep. Ever day he struggles to learn how to better control his abilities without placing a strain on his body. He has accomplished the ability to summon molecules before him and create energy that can be used as a projectile; fireballs in a matter of sense. Using the simulation deck, he has also learned that he can control fire to his will; bend it, make it into a shape, or merely extinguish it if he wills it to. Not to mention an incredible strength increase. He was already incredibly strong without the aid of a Ranger Morpher. Now with his energy increase, as well as the added on power of morphing into his Red Fire Squad Ranger attire, Z shudders at the power he welds.

"It's a good thing that you are a good man," Z closes her eyes momentary. "Most men would become corrupt with so much power at their disposal. But then again… all you ever wanted to do was help people. Maybe, just maybe this was a blessing. You can do so much more than you ever could now."

Jack shifts slightly and turns toward the heat of Z's body. Z slides closer, knowing that he seeks her warmth. It was something that the two had grown accustomed to while living on the streets. Z watches the slow rise of his chest as he breaths in and out.

"I wonder what it is you are dreaming about…" Z ponders. "Whatever it is, I hope that it's a good dream."

However, a dream it is not. For the past three weeks, with the help of Bridge, everyday Jack has pushed his body and mind to the limit. With the aid of Bridge, he has been searching for that door within his mind to unlock to learn the full potential of his power; to learn more about the prophecy and his role in the universe. And little did Bridge or Jack for that matter realize, that the door had been opened, due to the headaches that Jack has been frequently having within the past few days.

All Jack had to do was walk through.

And subconsciously, as he slept… he did.

_Jack stands in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by high grass and flowers and trees. The sky is a bright blue and is cloudless. In the distance he can hear the chirping of birds, running water and other assorted noises that one would expect in such a setting. He found it rather relaxing as he walked as what felt like hours through the never ending meadow._

_"This place… is beautiful." Jack comes to a stop to look into a stream that he had come across. He squats down and dips his hand in the cool water. "Amazing. I have never seen such a place before on Earth."_

_"That is because it no longer exists," a voice behind him speaks. "That is, not in your time."_

_Jack stands to his feet and turns to face the newcomer. He comes face to face with a face that looks all too familiar to his own. The man is taller and his own dreadlocks reach farther down his own backside. His complexion, a shade darker than Jack's, but the smile gracing his lips is an exact replicate of Jack's own._

_"You," Jack begins, but cannot find the words to continue. He points a finger at the other man and opens his mouth as he finally is able to force the name out of his mouth. "I know you… you were the man covered in flames in my dreams; weren't you"_

_"Aye, I am he," the taller Black man nods. "Champion of the blade, first Knight of Camelot. I am Lancelot."_

_"So, you're supposed to be my great-great-great-so on and so on, grandfather," Jack remarks with humor.__ "You look just like me."_

_"Or maybe it's the other way around; that you… look like me." Lancelot chuckles as he stabs the end of his sword into the soil next to his feet. "After all, I was born over a millennia ago."_

_"I can accept that," Jack shrugs. "This is not a dream is it? I'd feel real stupid if it is."_

_"No," Lancelot places a hand on his descendants shoulder. "Your friend, Bridge, was successful in helping you with your meditations. I waited until you were asleep to summon you here."_

_"Okay, but where are we now?" Jack waves his arms out at the scenery surrounding them._

_"This is a representation of the lands of _ _Africa__ during my livelihood," Lancelot explains. "After... after Guinevere and my betrayal to Arthur… we escaped into these lands to live. I felt that this was the best representation to accommodate you."_

_"You're… betrayal," Jack repeats with a raised eyebrow. "What did you two do?"_

_"I betrayed my king," Lancelot lowers his eyes. "Guinevere and I fell in love. I brought shame onto my post as the Red Knight. I was exiled from the kingdom as well as my love Guinevere."_

_"Oh," Jack grows quiet, not knowing what to say. "Well, um… can I ask a question? How did you end up in _ _Europe__ during that era? Being… you know… Black?"_

_Lancelot throws his head back in laughter at the nature of the question. "I was… an adventurer. I left _ _Africa__ to explore what the world had to offer. I stayed many years in the French area learning its history and working alongside its people. I picked up many skills during my journey's, the English and French language being the easier of the two. Something I believe which has to do with our bloodline."_

_"Yeah, about that," Jack scratches his chin. "Just exactly what is the deal with that? What is so special about my… our bloodline."_

_"We come from a long line of warriors," Lancelot explains. "We were charged with the guardianship over The Other."_

_"Yeah, that was another one," Jack sighs. "Just who is this Other? What connection do I have to this… thing?"_

_"The Other is pure evil. Our bloodline was forged from the fires of heaven to be the guardians of the Other; to make sure that it is never freed from its imprisonment." Lancelot places a hand on the hilt of his sword._

_"The Other is located at the center of the Earth. But the actual pathway that leads to the core of the planet is hidden within the _ _Congo__, long lost," Lancelot looks over to his twin. "However, the signs are pointing toward the Other's eventually resurrection. There is no stopping it this time…"_

_"What, are you saying that I am not up to the job," Jack asks defensively. "I can hold my own rather well!"_

_"That is not it," Lancelot remarks. "When _ _Africa__ was rapped by the slave trade hundred of years later turmoil was spread throughout the land. A father was killed before he could pass the knowledge down to his child about our legacy and soon the guardianship over our post was forgotten in the dust of time. All of the historical facts and knowledge about the Other that was protected by our bloodline were lost, even to prophets. Without the proper observance or guardianship over his lair, there is no telling how strong the Other may has become in his imprisonment." _

_"Wow," Jack simply says as he backs up against a tree. "Just… yeah… wow."_

_"It's a lot to take in, I know." Lancelot chuckles. "Imagine how I felt when Merlin first explained the importance of what I had done after we chased Vile off of Earth."_

_"How did we get these powers," Jack asks. "I mean, I received my phasing powers from the process that created the Morphing technology for SPD. Where did this ability to control fire come from?"_

_"The Other has been around since the creation of time," Lancelot takes a seat on a rather large stone. He removes a water pouch from his belt and takes a swallow. "When God created the heavens, the bright light cast a shadow upon the rest of the universe. Within that shadows, the Other was created."_

_"Whoa, that is some heavy mess there buddy," Jack runs a hand through his dreads, pushing them back out of his face. "Are you telling me that the Other is the devil?"_

_"No. He is merely a servant of evil as of all those that came before and after him molded into a corrupt being of evil." _

_Lancelot looks into the distance of the meadows. In the distance a woman with long curly brown hair in a bright green dress can be seen picking flowers; a small basket filled to the brim with many already. A smile graces Lancelot's lips. "Just as the first guardian of the Other was molded from fire by the hand of God."_

_"So, basically what you are telling me," Jack pushes himself off the tree and walks toward Lancelot. "That our entire bloodline was created specifically to be one big ass-kicker to the Other? To keep him inn line?"_

_"Simply put, but yes. Listen Jack; there will always be a balance between good and evil. This time, that balance has been disrupted. There will always be evil in the universe, but it is our bloodline's duty to make sure that the Other cannot come into power. Because of disruption to the Space-Time continuum over and over again we are not sure what may happen or even if the Other will be released."_

_"So what should I do," Jack asks after a few minutes of silence._

_"Fulfill your destiny," Lancelot stands up from the stone. He walks over to his sword and removes it from the ground. "Prevent the Other from being awakened. And if he is… destroy him. Its as simple as that."_

_"My destiny," Jack begins. "What about the prophecy, the one that ties me to Master Vile?"_

_"Master Vile's Empire will fall; there is no stopping that. And if the Other is released, It will be then up to you to bring an end to this menace once and for all. Free our bloodline from this task for good."_

_"Wait, how do you know this? That Vile will fall?" Jack throws his hands up in the air. "And how am I supposed to stop this… Other?"_

_"Trust me," Lancelot winks as the ground, sky, grass, and the trees begin slowly fading out of existence. Guinevere has made her way up to Lancelot, as she is fading as well, much like Lancelot. "And trust in yourself. Vile is nothing more than a pawn piece in a long game of chess, much like you. We'll be rooting for you Jack."_

_"Who is 'we'?"_

_"All of your ancestors, all of the guardians before you. Even your parents."_

_"My… my parents?"__ Jacks asks, his eyes wide._

_"They are proud of you Jack," Guinevere speaks for the first time._

_"They… they are," tears begin to leak out of his eyes. It had been many years since he had last thought of his parents. "Can… can you tell them… that I miss them? And that I love them?"_

_Lancelot nods. "Make us proud Jack. End this, so one day your children and your children's children won't have to continue our family's crusade."_

_Jack wipes his eyes. "I will. Thank you."_

_Everything before Jack now has vanished, replaced with the vast emptiness of nothingness. Jack slowly closes his eyes. When he reopens them…_

He is looking at the ceiling of the bedroom he shares with Z. He jerks up, completely awake. The first thing he notices is that his headache is gone. His quick movements had jarred Z awake, who had drifted off to sleep while lying next to her boyfriend.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"Heh, you have no idea," Jack smiles lightly as his mission finally comes into focus. "Z… thank you."

"For what," Z asks as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes.

"For believing in me," Jack simply states. He gently takes her free hand into his, where he begins to massage the back of her hand with his thumb. "When I started to lose faith in myself."

"Oh Jack," Z smiles. The two lover's lean forward, anticipating the expected kiss…

"_Jack! Z!_" Sky's voice breaks through over the intercom. "_We have a situation! We need you both here in the bridge, stat!_"

The two laugh at Sky's timing. They hop of the bed and gather their things, primary, their Morphers, and immediately rush to the bridge of the Megaship.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gruumm's spy was true to his word. The ship was an SPD cargo vessel large enough for Gruumm to bring along many of his fellow prisoners along with him. Andrew deactivated the force field around Gruumm, and had given him his old staff out of the evidence room. While Andrew went to get the vessel ready, Gruumm's attack throughout the base rocked the entire prison to its core. Cells were opened and containment cards were cracked, freeing the prisoners, allowing prisoners to riot.

Seeing the former Emperor of the Troobian Empire walk through the halls of the prison blasting SPD Cadets with his staff, gave all the prisoners the willpower they needed to rise up against the trained personal.

"This is freaking great baby! The Troobian's are back!" a humanoid looking alien yells in joy. He has black spots covering the back of his neck. "Yeah, we be breaking out of here!"

"Long live Gruumm," another yells as Gruumm blasts his cell door open.

"Kill the guards," Gruumm orders as he takes his staff and swings it toward another cell, breaking the lock across the door. "Do anything to that would put SPD days behind in trying to locate us!"

"Consider it done boss," another yells as he rips a bar off a staircase and chases after an injured SPD Cadet. Laser beams cut through the air randomly, coming from both sides. Cadets and space aliens and other criminals begin falling. As Gruumm walks through the laser fight, he repels the blasts with his staff.

A Cadet, this one of n alien heritage itself, makes his way to the main communications room and notices that it is empty. "Wha… where is Cadet Popery?"

"Right behind you," Andrew remarks, his blaster pointed right at the Cadet's backside. Before the Cadet can answer, Andrew pulls the trigger and fires on the Cadet, ending his life quickly.

Andrew smirks as he reaches over to the communication device and inputs a command. All the communication devices shut completely down all over the prison, preventing any and all outgoing transmissions. He replaces his blaster on his side holster. "Can't have any transmissions sent to Galaxy Command. Heh, Lord Gruumm will reward me handsomely once the Troobian Empire rises from the ashes!"

As Andrew exits out of the Communications room, Andrew watches many of his fellow SPD Comrades fall as they are overran by the many freed prisoners. Andrew has been a loyal follower of the Troobian Empire and Omni for many years, even before his acceptance into Space Patrol Delta. He was able to successfully infiltrate SPD without worries, something that should have been impossible to do to begin with. A-Squad was not the only soldiers of SPD to succumb to the dark side.

Gruumm bursts through another holding block, searching for Mora. He swipes his staff around in a quick turn, smacking a Cadet clear out of his path. The Cadet struggles to stand, but before he can, Gruumm walks up behind the Cadet and imbeds the staff into the Cadet's backside. He turns to his new lackeys who are quickly pouring into the new area to free their comrades.

"Find my daughter. Find Mora," Gruumm bellows.

"You won't find her here," Andrew remarks as he walks up to his master. "A month ago she was transferred to the Delta Base on Earth."

"And you are now telling me this," Gruumm growls, his eyes glowing as his anger grows.

"That information was classified my lord," Andrew quickly bows down on his knees. "I had no access to it until…"

"Never mind," Gruumm turns and heads out the room. "Once we have gathered enough supplies and troops, we will head to Earth. Set a detonation device to blow this prison colony to oblivion!"

"As you wish my lord," Andrew stands to his feet. "It shall be done."

"So… Mora is on Earth," Gruumm comes to a stop to ponder the situation. "And once this base is destroyed, I will believed to have been vaporized along with the rest of this colony's inhabitants. There will be no evidence to show any survivors. And if Master Vile is successful in acquiring the Grail of Life, I will be there to claim that magnificent power as my own!"

Standing in the shadows, the Alpha-10 unit scurries away to the escape pods to get to safety.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sydney and her two companions pull the ship to a stop, right above the Planet RI-64, the planet where all waste, destroyed Zords, giant robots, useless ships and robots such as Troobian Krybots were laid to rest after the dismantle of the Troobian Empire.

"There it is," Sydney releases the ships controls and crosses her arms. "The largest dumping grounds in the whole known universe!"

"A dumping ground for humans, but for us," Gasket spreads his arms before the screen. "This is a goldmine!"

"Many of our brethren lay waste in those fields," Archerina remarks. "We shall use their remains to create the most deadly and dastardly robots ever to be seen in creation!"

"Good look with that," Sydney chuckles. "If you can create something more terrible than those Orangehead Krybots, I'd believe you."

"The Orangehead design was a contract design for Broodwing years ago," Gaskin states as he leans forward and rests his hands on the control panel. "The Machine Empire's greatest grunt soldier design over the regular Bluehead Krybot of Gruumm's. Broodwing paid quite well."

"I have a design in mind for a more powerful version of the Orangehead," Archerina pops her robotic knuckles. "A Redhead Krybot!"

"Oh, Redhead! I was thinking of dying my hair to red," Sydney twirls a stand of her blond hair around a finger. "What do you think?"

"…" Gasket and Archerina simply glance at each other. "Whatever," Gasket mutters. "We'll leave the ship in orbit. Archerina and I will teleport down to the planet and retrieve the parts we desire. You stand guard here aboard the ship!"

The two evil robots stand back from the control panel, to prevent the teleportation device within their own bodies from interfering with whatever computer circuits inside the ships steering mechanism. With a bright flash, the two androids disappear off of the ship and head down toward the planet, leaving Sydney alone aboard the ship.

"Gladly," Sydney mutters as she kicks her feet on top of the console. "Nothing down on that planet except junk, dirt, smut and grease. Why would I want to grace my perfection with such tarnish?"

Sydney removes a small bottle of pink nail polish and begins to paint her nails. She is so preoccupied with her current task, that she does not notice the Omega-Sticker Megaship appear out of its hyper-drive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is that the ship," Z asks as the vessel appears on the large screen. "It resembles that report we got on Earth about seeing an unidentifiable ship leaving Earth… the day that Havok attacked."

Jack eyes narrow as he recalls that report. "Yeah, you are right. This confirms it then, that vessel belongs to Master Vile. Let's get ready for action Rangers."

"Not so fast," Sky stops Jack; he places a hand on the other Red Ranger's shoulder. "Let me handle it. I've been itching to get my hands dirty."

"I think we all have been antsy for some action Sky," Jack remarks. "Though I think it would be better if we all checked it out."

"Please, I insist Jack. I feel that I have been… slacking some since my abduction by Mirloc a while back. This will give me the chance to prove to myself that I still have it in me to be Red Ranger." Sky insists. "Besides, we can't leave the Megaship man-less."

"Okay Sky," Jack finally caves. "But, and I mean but, if anything goes down that you cannot handle, alert us ASAP!"

"You got it," Sky grins as he turns and heads toward the exit. "Thanks Jack."

Once Sky leaves the bridge, Jack turns back to the control panel. Isaiah can be seen typing away on his keyboard. "Well, this is good news. The ship's sensors are only picking up one life reading aboard the ship. Sky can handle one person."

"True, but he will have a time on his hands if there are any evil robots aboard that vessel," Sophie remarks. "We androids don't have natural auras to detect."

"Well Sky is just going to have to be careful then," Z leans against Jack. "We'll be ready to jump to his aid if he needs it."

"Defiantly," Jack remarks as he thinks back on the words that Lancelot left with him. "These are dire times, with Vile on the loose and with the Other on the verge of being freed…"

"Wait, how do you know that," Bridge turns around in his seat to look at Jack. "Did you receive some private message from the Commander in your quarters or something? Because I never received a transmission from the Delta Base here…"

"No," Jack shakes his head. "But I was given a… a warning. Isaiah, get this ship as close as possible to that vessel without alerting their own security. I am going to assist Sky."

"But I thought that Sky said…" Isaiah begins to speak, but it cut off by Jack.

"I know what I told Sky, however I have been appointed as the overseeing leader of this operation." Jack grabs his Morpher from behind him and heads toward the elevator. "Inform me on my Morpher once Sky has successfully reached the other ship on his Galaxy Glider."

"Sure thing… boss," Isaiah glances at Z, who merely shrugs. Once the doors close behind Jack, Isaiah turns back to his monitor. "Jack… he has… changed since that day."

"We all change," Z remarks as she walks around the computer consoles and stands before the large monitor; looking out into space. "Some for the better… others for the worst. When you have lived your whole life only expecting the worst case scenario, it makes things easier to cope with."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Galaxy Glider. Originally built by the scientists on KO-35 to assist the Rangers that would be chosen to become the Astro-Ranger to travel in space without the need of a ship, was adapted into SPD's Ranger program several years earlier as an addition to the S.W.A.T. technology. Even though Space Patrol Delta is its own organization, it has adapted and integrated technology from all different sources into its own arsenal.

Sky quietly pilots his glider away from the Megaship and over to the small vessel. He lands the glider directly on top of the ship and activates its artificial gravity suction, keeping the glider from floating away. He also activates the same device on his S.W.A.T. gear, allowing him to move freely on top of the ship without having to worry about the lack of gravity in space keeping him secured.

"Okay, now to find the emergency hatch," the Red Ranger mutters as he begins to walk alongside of the vessel in search for an entrance. Upon finding it, Sky straps his Enforcer to his backside as he begins to turn the latch for the airlock. He opens the latch and creeps inside. Upon closing the latch behind him, the airlock seals once again and new oxygen is filtered in the room. A green light next to a door flashes, indicating that he can now enter the opposite side.

Quietly Sky enters into the next room. His Enforce is drawn, prepared to fire if attacked. He slides up against a wall and walks down the yellow fog lit hallway. He observes that aside from the obvious noise from the ships engines, the ship is quiet. "Where is everyone?"

After a few minutes of searching the ship for any potential threats, Sky makes his way toward the direction of the Bridge. He knows for a fact that the ship could not pilot itself out to the planet, so obviously the occupants of the ship must have retreated down to the planet below. However, if there is any person remaining aboard the ship, they will be in the Bridge.

Sky rushes into the bridge with his weapon drawn. Sure enough, the only remaining occupant of the ship turns in surprise and gasps upon the arrival of the Red Ranger. Sky lowers his rifle as he is struck stiff seeing his former fiancé sit in the pilot's seat.

" Sydney?"

Sydney's eyes flash pink as she snarls. She leaps out of her seat and kicks the Delta Enforcer out of Sky's hands. Once she lands she cartwheels by the Red Ranger and kicks him in the backside, sending him flying into the cockpit. She removes the Morpher that Mirloc had reconstructed for her and activates the morphing sequence.

"Psycho Ranger! Pink Power!" Sydney yells as the dark energy of the Psycho Ranger envelopes her, arming her in the Pink Psycho Armor. The Sword of Darkness materializes in her right hand and she drops down into an offensive stance. "Hey lover!"

Literally knocked back into his senses, Sky quickly jumps to his feet. " Sydney? Wha… what have you done? Why are you here!"

"I thought that it would be rather obvious," Sydney crackles as she places the tips of her fingers on the edge of the blade before her. "Mirloc helped changed me for the better!"

"Mirloc," Sky sneers. "What? What did he do to you?" Sky then notices the weapon that Sydney is wielding and his eyes widen behind his visor. "The sword of Darkness? Syd, no!"

"Oh yes," Sydney licks her lips. "Mirloc has opened my eyes Sky. I am no longer hindered by any humane morals or codes! I am free!"

"No, no your not," Sky argues. "Know your Ranger history Syd! The Sword of Darkness does not free anyone! It enslaves your mind to the dark side! Fight it!"

"The only thing I am about to fight," Sydney draws the dark blade backwards and squats a little bit to gain some momentum, as she prepares to launch her attack. If Sky could see her eyes behind that ebony visor covering her eyes, he would be terrified from the crazy look he would find. With the dark power influencing her every thought and move, Sydney surprised Sky with her quickness as she charges toward him, with the sword poised to attack. "IS YOU!"


	15. Episode 14: Betrayal

**Episode 14: Betrayal **

Sky quickly ducked underneath the blade and dived; rolling past Sydney on the cold metal floor. He jumps to his feet and grabs his battlization device around his right wrist to activate its level one upgrade; Cyber Mode. In his battlized form, at least he will have a weapon to defend himself against his opponent. He grabs the handle on the battlizer and revs it, activating the sequence. Protective armor covers his hands and wrists up to his elbows. His shoulders, shins and groin are also covered with the strength enhancing upgrade. Without R.I.C., who is aboard the Megaship, he cannot activate the full potential of the Battlizer; Sonic Mode.

He quickly removes his sword and brings it up in time to block the blow sent his way by the dark Ranger before him, his former fiancé. "Syd! Stop this madness!"

"What's so maddening about it," Sydney coos as she increases the force onto Sky's sword with her own. "That little ol' me is now working for the enemy?"

"I know this is not you talking," Sky, being stronger than Syd, forces his weight forward which forces Sydney's blade back toward her. He can hear her gasp under her breath as she struggles. "I'm not blind! Somehow Mirloc must has put you under the influence of this Sword when we were still on the Dark Planet!"

"Maybe," Sydney sneers as she grinds her heels into the floor to get a better footing. "Or maybe Mirloc unlocked what was already there residing within me!"

Sydney surprises Sky with her next move. She loosens her grip on the sword, allowing Sky's weight to drive the blade downward. Using the Olympic skills that she acquired years before joining SPD, Sydney twirls around as Sky leers forward. She plants her elbow on the back of Sky's neck. Sky rolls with the blow, flipping forward. As he turns in midair he plants his feet onto the Pink Ranger's chest, knocking her back. Sydney falls into a chair, the sword falling from her grasp.

Sky quickly grabs his Delta Enforce from off the floor and aims it toward Sydney before she can get back to her feet to retrieve her weapon. "Hold it! Don't move!"

"Like you would shoot me," Sydney rolls her eyes behind her visor. She stands anyways and bends over to pick up the blade. A red beam of energy explodes before her, knocking her back off her feet, back into the chair. Sky stands to his feet and walks toward the new Psycho Pink.

"You… you actually shot at me," Sydney squeals in shock. "I don't believe you! I thought you loved me!"

"I do," Sky argues as he comes to a stop before her, his Enforcer not moving an inch off her frame. He glances down at the Sword of Darkness, but makes no move to reach for it or aim his blaster at it; there is no telling what Sydney could do in that small matter of seconds it would take for him to turn. "But you are not yourself right now Syd! Put your hands in the air! De-morph!"

"What will it be," Sydney chuckles as she raises her hands up as instructed. "Keep my hands up… or de-morph? I can't get to my Morpher if my hands are up in the air."

"I see that having your mind tainted by the darkness hasn't tampered your wit any," Sky mutters. "Keep your hands up while I deactivate your morphing capabilities. Now where is your Morpher?"

Smirking behind her helmet, the armored Psycho Ranger spreads her thighs open. "The Morpher is right above my navel soldier. Come and get it if you want it."

Ignoring the rather obvious sexual comment, Sky reaches for the ill-placed Morpher. SPD made a habit of keeping a Ranger's Morpher out of sight, usually behind them on the belt of their Ranger form. Sydney quickly throws her foot up between Sky's legs, and finds herself grasping her shin in pain.

Sky cannot help himself but grin. "_Battle thong_ honey. Gotta keep the family jewels safe."

"Jewels," Sydney groans as she rubs her leg furiously. "More like fools gold!"

Sky frowns at the insult and reaches for his Morpher instead. "Whatever. Don't move; I'm calling the other Rangers in for backup."

"Why would you want to do something like that," Sydney remarks with a seductive tone to her voice as she sits back upright. "You and I can have plenty of fun all by ourselves."

"Yeah right, you're not going to trick me," Sky presses a button on his Morpher activating its communications device. "This is Squad Captain Lieutenant Tate. Need assistance in bringing in a culprit."

"_Roger Squad Captain_," Isaiah's voice speaks over the Morpher. "_Squad Leader Sergeant Landors is already on his way_."

"Hear that Syd," Sky replaces his Morpher back on his S.W.A.T. chest plate. "Once Jack gets here we're going to get to the bottom of this and get you some help."

"I got a better idea," Sydney begins. "How about you join me? Together we can be unstoppable!"

"Me, betray SPD," Sky scoffs at the mere thought of the idea. "Yeah right, you must be out your mind!"

"No, think about it," Sydney slowly stands to her feet. "We could be together again like we were before Mirloc… no secrets keeping us apart! And think of it like this, I could lead you back to Mirloc and you can destroy him! Have your revenge against him for your father's death! And then, together we can take on Master Vile and take over his empire! We could become the new Emperor and Empress of the universe especially with our combined knowledge of SPD regulations and secrets! We'll be the next Rita and Zedd!"

"Maybe in another life," Sky snorts as he raises his rifle. Asking him to make the ultimate betrayal; SPD is everything to him. His father believed in everything SPD stood for. Sky has pushed hard to make his fathers ideals his own. In his heart Sky knows that his Syd is somehow repressed, by this darker version of his fiancé. "And I asked you not to move. Please Syd… don't make me fire."

"Like you would," Sydney smirks as she walks forward to Sky, completely ignoring the potential threat. "Your earlier shot was nowhere near me. I was startled by it, that is why I feel back. You can't shoot me, even if you wanted to… which you don't."

Sky's hands tremble lightly. Her words are true, but he cannot allow her to know that. However, she already knows having seen the slight tremor in his arms. She reaches down to her Morpher and deactivates it, allowing the Psycho armor to disappear. She allows the tip of the Delta Enforcer to touch her chest, as if daring Sky to fire. She raises her hand and grasps the barrel, lowering it away from her.

The rifle falls from Sky's hands; as if the strength had left his body. He had missed Sydney so terribly over the past month and a half. Her touches, her voice, everything about her. And her presence is totally flooding his mind and senses. Syd reaches up to his chest and presses the deactivation button on his Morpher.

"Syd," Sky's eyes lessen as her hand rests against his chest, pressing his Morpher onto him. She lowers her hand and drops the Red Morpher to the floor next to his Delta Enforcer, earning a loud clank, which snaps Sky out of his stupor.

"Syd, stand…" he begins but before another word can be muttered Sydney latches onto him and covers his lips with her own; her eyes glowing brightly from the dark magic forced onto her by Mirloc, the same dark magic that she is now forcing onto Sky.

Sky struggles to pull Sydney off his, as he feels his mind beginning to fog, his sense of self slowly being stripped away from him. Dark thoughts enter his mind as his struggles lessen, his will bending for the forces of darkness. His hands rest on Sydney's backside and slowly slide down to her hips, which he eagerly grasps and pulls the blond closer to himself; his tongue now exploring her mouth. Surprised as his change of actions, but expecting them altogether, Sydney falls into the caresses of her former fiancé.

When the two pull apart, a dark red mist can be seen floating within Sky's eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bridge looks over at where Z is sitting and smiles to himself. He cannot help himself; especially not after sensing what he had from within the fiery Latina. After Jack and she had become an item, she had often told Bridge how once everything calmed down and once Master Vile was captured and contained for his crimes that she couldn't wait to start a family with Jack. She had practically fallen in love with all the young children he had taken into his care at his Mission with the short time of getting to know them all; especially the young Kandy. Of all the deaths, like Jack, Z took Kandy's the worst. But even Bridge had to admit, Z was perfect mother material.

However, at first Bridge was worried about the progress of Jack and Z's relationship. From his many talks with Z over the past months, he had come to the realization that Z had always had feelings for her 'self-adopted brother', but her fear of abandonment kept her from every getting that close with him. After all, she had lost her parents from a car accident when she was only a young child and she was bounced around from foster home to foster home until she was finally placed in an orphanage. She later ran away when the emotional abuse from the other children became too much.

So, even though she had trusted and loved Jack with all her heart, she was still to afraid to do anything; afraid that loving him would mean losing him. Everyone else that she had loved had left her. She had successfully convinced herself that she could and would be content with simply having him in her life as a friend. She believed in that old saying, loves come and go, but friends are forever. Even before the Gruumm and the Troobian Empire was defeated, Z had tried to move on; she even went on a few dates with Sky way before he became involved with Sydney. But in the end, her heart still only beat for one man.

Ironic enough, not to long ago during one of their training sessions, Jack had confessed to Bridge why he had never pursed anything with Z when the two where living together on the streets. He had shared similar thoughts concerning the possibilities of a potential relationship and the consequences of what would happen if things would not work out between them. However, their later involvement made more possibilities open for them that they never had. Other than the threat of the Troobain invasion lingering over their heads, there was nothing stopping the two from making the first move. However, fate had brought them back together again, much like how the two were brought together on the streets. It was as if they were already meant to be together, just the timing really worked against them.

_Her dream of having the family she always wanted may be coming sooner than she thought_, Bridge chuckles lightly. _For her sake, I hope we can put a stop to Master Vile before she gets too far along in her condition where she can no longer be an active Ranger. If I am correct, she is probably starting the feel the affects of being…_

Z quickly darts to her feet and runs out of the bridge, her hands over her mouth. The doors that lead to the hallway close just in time to save Bridge, Sophie and Isaiah the sight of seeing Z throw up in the hallway. She wasn't fast enough to make it to the bathroom.

"Did she…" Isaiah begins, but stops himself. He stands up and follows behind Z to help her clean up the hallway, much like he had done earlier. "Ugh, this is the second time today that she has lost her lunch."

"Really," Bridge asks, clearly shocked. He did not know that she was already feeling the results of her aliment. _Well, never mind then. She already is feeling the results… _

A few minutes later Z and Isaiah return to the bridge. For all intents and purpose, Z looks fine, but Bridge can feel the tremor in her aura. Feeling herself looked upon, Z turns and looks back at Bridge sporting an annoyed look on her face. All morning long the psychic had looked at her and would chuckle to himself, as if knowing something that she didn't.

"What?"

"Nothing," Bridge shakes his head and laughs out loud, not trying to stifle it any longer. He twirls around in his chair and props his feet up on the console. "You'll figure it out yourself, sooner or later. Well, defiantly sooner. Sooner than you'd think."

"Your not funny Bridge," Z rolls her eyes. The brunette walks back over to her console and takes a seat. She places a hand upon her stomach. She ponders on what could be making her vomit. "Is it possible that the food-replication device could have a glitch? Making spoilt food? Maybe that's why I've been throwing up all morning…"

"Its possible, but I doubt it. My breakfast and lunch tasted fine," Bridge remarks. "But then again, it is still surprising how the replicator can even make the food you want, especially when all it has is the ingredients. It could make a mistake if there was a said power flux or…"

Z sighs. Bridge is a dear friend and she loves him to death, but she is not in the mood for his at-times, annoying banter. She looks over to Sophie and asks, "Is he this way with you?"

"Always," the current Pink Ranger smiles. Sophie has several cords running from her arms into the ships computers. In order to make sure that the programming that was installed into A.D.A.M. would not become corrupt during its first time in usage, she connected herself to the ship's mainframe to monitor the status of the program. So far, it has been smooth sailing. "But then again, he wouldn't be Bridge if he wasn't."

"True on that," Isaiah agrees as he turns from his console for a second to glance in Bridge's direction. Since his promotion to B-Squad, Isaiah has become good friends with the Green Ranger. "I doubt that you can find another person in the whole universe like Bridge."

"You can try," Bridge grins, "but you wont."

"I don't suppose you know what he is talking about do you," Z jabs a thumb in Bridge's direction, the question being thrown toward both Isaiah and Sophie.

"Not a clue," Sophie smiles. "But if I do, you'll be the first to know."

"In that case, you'll never find out then," Bridge teases as he places his hands behind his neck and leans back in his chair. He looks onto the monitor and spots Jack flying in space on his Galaxy Glider. Unlike all the other Rangers, Jack's board is white, where as the other Gliders match the Ranger's assigned color. "Hmm, Jack has reached the enemy vessel."

"Good. All we can do now is wait," Z crosses her arms, nestling them beneath her breasts. She blows a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I wonder why Sky hasn't bothered to respond to any of the hailing frequencies we have sent to him in the past few minutes."

"He's probably busy playing secret agent," Bridge chuckles. "You know him, he takes his missions seriously."

"Sometimes too seriously," Sophie adds, earning a laugh from the Blue, Green and Yellow Rangers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I got a bad feeling about this," Jack mutters as he brings his Galaxy Glider to a stop above the enemy craft. He had sent a signal to Sky through his Morpher indicating his arrival, yet Sky has yet to answer his transmission. Riding along the back of his glider is R.I.C., ready to activate the battlized Sonic Mode sequence if needed for the Red Fire Squad Ranger. The robotic canine yelps in agreement.

"R.I.C., give me a scan of the ship; locate Sky's PLD," Jack commands. A PLD is short for _personal location device_. All Cadets, Officers and Rangers hold the device in their badge, allowing their commanding base to have full knowledge of there whereabouts from a simple scan. After Sky's abduction at the hands of Mirloc close to two months ago, Boom had amplified the signal if such a case as a Ranger being kidnapped and taken a great distance should ever occur again.

R.I.C. activates the magnets in its paws and hops onto the ship. The powerful magnets allow the robotic canine to move freely aboard the topside of the ship. R.I.C.'s visor lights up red as it runs its scanning systems searching for Sky's Morpher signal. R.I.C.'s ears perk up and it begins to bark once it picks up an abnormality.

Jack looks down onto R.I.C.'s visor and is shocked at what he sees. "Wait, what is this? Two signals? How can that be?"

Jack raises a hand to his mouth peace. Unlike the original B-Squad Morphers, Jack's communications unit is built into his mouthpiece. If anything, his Fire Squad armor is superior to any Ranger armor that ever came before it, even his former Magma Ranger powers. Unlike the protective durable and Morphing Grid powered spandex as of Rangers of the late, Jack's armor is more bulky, yet its size does not hinder him from physical performance. "Squad Leader to Megaship, I have a problem."

"_Go ahead Squad Leader_," Isaiah speaks.

"I am getting two PLD's coming from inside this ship," Jack remarks with concern. "And they both are coming from Sky, only from two different sources. Comply."

"_That is impossible_," Isaiah remarks. "_The only way you can be getting the same signal from two difference sources where if Sky had two Morphers with his PLD programmed inside… oh snap…_"

"Oh snap," Jack's eyebrows narrow together. "I don't like the sound of that. Oh snap, what?"

"_Mirloc had stolen Sky's original Red Ranger Morpher_," Isaiah explains. "_It was powerless, but if he had found a way to re-power it, then it could be a formable weapon in enemy hands._"

"Defiantly," Jack agrees as he hops off his Glider and onto the roof of the ship. He spots where Sky had landed his glider and spots the latch that he also used to gain entry into the ship. "I'm about to head in."

"_Confirmed Squad Leader_," Isaiah remarks. "_Good luck_."

Using the artificial gravity systems in his suit, Jack steps off his glider and onto the roofing of the ship. He squats down and begins turning the latch, to open the airlock. Following Sky's earlier actions he seals the latch once R.I.C. and himself are inside the ship. Once the room is refilled with oxygen, the door that will lead him into the next hallway, latch unlocks. Jack removes his Delta Blasters from their holsters and quietly makes his way down the corridor, R.I.C. staying right behind him.

"Activating thermal visor," Jack mutters. Inside his visor, the dark corridor is lit up, allowing him to see any heat signature that may appear before his line of vision. It takes him several minutes before anything appears on his visor but when it does he spots two familiar figure outlines. He deactivates his thermal device and peers out of the shadows, to better see if who he had saw was indeed who he believed them to be.

"Syd," his eyes widen once he realizes the smaller figure belongs to Sydney. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Jack emerges from the shadows, lowering his blasters. "Sky? Syd? What is going on? How did you get onboard this ship Syd?"

The two jerk their heads up and glare at Jack, their eyes donning their individual Ranger colors. Jack immediately backs up and raises his blasters, but he doesn't aim at the two. The hair on the back of his neck rises, from the devilish looks now appearing on their faces.

"Hey now… what's wrong with you two?" he asks. From behind him, R.I.C. growls; its internal sensors detecting that there is something wrong with both Sky and Sydney.

"Well now, if it isn't Jackie, all alone by himself," Sydney coos. "What do you think we should do with him Sky?"

"He knows something has changed within us," Sky makes a fist, his knuckles popping as he flexes his fingers. "We can't let him leave this ship… _alive_."

"I don't know what has gotten into you two," Jack points his blasters toward the un-morphed couple. "But I will put you two down if you make me!"

"Would you now… street trash," Sky smirks; the dark power of the Sword of Darkness coursing throw his mind. He reaches down to the floor and picks up the Sword that Scorpina had re-forged and powered by Master Vile. He feels its magic strengthening the anger and hate swelling in his heart. "You would love that wouldn't you? That way you'd be the only Red Ranger again, right?"

"Man, what the hell are you talking about," Jack takes a step forward. "Man, I thought we were long past that nonsense!"

"Oh but it's true," Sky sneers as he raises the Sword of Darkness before him, pointing its tip toward the Red Ranger. "Cruger never wanted you to leave SPD. He had done everything to try to convince you to say, even after you had left. The only reason I was given the Red Ranger Morpher was by convenience. The B-Squad needed a Red Ranger and I was the only one available with the experience needed to lead a team. I was never his first choice!"

Sky activates his morphing sequence, allowing the Red Ranger armor to appear over him. There are changes in its appearance now though. It is a shade darker red and the large number one is now missing, the letter X now replacing it. Along with the changes, his SPD badge on his helmet and chest area is no longer present. His white gloves and boots are now a smoky gray.

"Battlizer, Cyber Mode," Sky commands his battlizer on his wrist as he revs the handle. The metal appendages over his arms, legs and groin reappear. The Sword of Darkness merges itself with his battlizer Sword, creating one deadly looking weapon. "What do you say Jack? A duel to the end. To find out who the better Red Ranger is."

"Heh, go for it lover," Sydney chuckles as she morphs back into the Psycho Pink Ranger. "Kill him!"

Sky swings the Sword of Darkness with all his might, creating a large energy slash. Jack raises his arms to block the energy, but it knocks him back, sending him flying over R.I.C. Jack slams into the wall, his body making a denture into the pipes. Sky rushes forward, his blade poised to stabbing Jack.

Jack's eyes flash a bright orange inside his visor. The space between himself and Sky erupts in flames, creating a barrier. Jack uses this opportunity to peel himself out of the indenture his body created in the wall. "What in the world has happened to Sky? To Syd? It's like they went crazy!"

Sky leaps over the flames; his blade, pulled back ready to strike once again. Jack quickly combines his two blasters and fires, hitting Sky directly into the chest. As the Red Ranger falls back, Jack retreats back into the shadows, heading toward the escape latch; the narrow space ship is not the best choice to fight in.

"R.I.C., let's get out of here boy!" he yells behind him.

The robotic canine yelps as it leaps over the flames. Following behind his is the evil possessed Sky and Sydney. Sydney has her blaster pulled and she is firing at the two retreating figures. Jack is struck in the back several times, causing him to lunge forward. His two blasters fall from his hands as he hits the floor.

"Don't run Jackie," Sydney yells maniacally. "Stay and play!"

"The hell I will," Jack pushes himself upward. He reaches for his Morpher on his right wrist and revs the handle, activating his Morpher's battlizer sequence. "R.I.C., Sonic Mode!"

R.I.C. barks in acknowledgement as the robotic dog runs up alongside a nearby wall and leaps off it. While in midair it begins to separate into several halves. Jack quickly leaps in the air as well, allowing R.I.C. to latch onto his arms and legs. Jack lands onto the metal flooring, armed with the Battlizer in its Sonic Mode.

"Still want to play," Jack takes his new sword, made from the head from R.I.C. as well as the long blade that was kelp inside R.I.C.'s body. He swings the giant sword at the two, warning them to stay back. "Cause now I'm more than ready!"

"That was foolish of you," Sky remarks. "How do you plan to escape out the escape hatch wearing the Battlizer? It's too bulky to fit outside the latch, not to mention it will hinder your movements inside this ship. You practically handed the win over to me. You can't escape now."

"Who said anything about me escaping," Jack snorts. "With the Sonic Mode, I have flight capability. Right now there is nothing stopping me from slicing this ship in half, leaving you two floating in space until I can contain you!"

Jack jumps back several feet away from the two to distance himself from his two opponents. "Now I have a few questions, like for starters… WHAT THE F-K IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"

"The Sword of Darkness," Sky presents the dark ebony blade before him. "This dark blade was used by Mirloc to change Syd, and she has used it to change me… for the better. Together we will destroy Mirloc, Master Vile and all that will stand in our way… and that includes SPD!"

"And since you are of SPD," Sydney chuckles as she points her blaster toward Jack. "That means you as well."

Sky and Sydney leap toward Jack, their weapons drawn. Dark pink energy beams tear through the wall behind Jack, and the dark blade within Sky's grasp fuels him with enough dark energy that could slice tight through the Battlizer.

Jack deflects the blasts from Sydney's blasters; knocking them back toward the two. Sky and Sydney are blasted back in the air away from the Red Fire Squad Ranger. Carrying through with his original threat, Jack channels his large sword with the power coursing through his veins and swings the blade with all his might in a large circle.

Outside the ship a large red ring of energy cuts through the ship and expands outward, erupting the ship into a large bright explosion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"JACK," Z screams as she watches the ship explode before her on the large monitor. She quickly leaps to action, jumping over the control console that was standing before her. She runs up behind Isaiah, ignoring the wheezing feeling still present in the pit of her stomach. "Get the Megaship over there! STAT!"

"Way ahead of you," Isaiah remarks as he grabs the steering mechanism. However before the Megaship can even move three streaks of light blast away from the remains of the enemy craft. Flying directly toward the Megaship is the Red Ranger and the Psycho Pink Ranger aboard two different Galaxy Gliders. Right on their tails flying is the Battlized Red Fire Squad Ranger.

"What in the blazes," Sophie gasps looking at the monitor. "That's the Psycho Pink Ranger! I thought that she was destroyed back on the Dark Planet!"

"Why isn't Sky firing at her," Bridge remarks as he looks onto the dogfight with confusion. "It looks almost as if… as if he is flying beside her…"

The two Galaxy Gliders blast right overhead the bridge of the Megaship, causing the four Rangers aboard to jump as the bridge shakes slightly. As Jack flies by the bridge on the Battlizer, it causes the bridge to tremble.

"Turn the ship around," Sophie yells out. "We have to follow them!"

"I'm a turning, I'm a turning," Isaiah calls out as he veers the steering controls to a hard right, causing the Megaship to jerk. Z, Bridge and Sophie grab onto their respected consoles to keep themselves from losing their footing, but that still doesn't stop them from swaying lightly. "Heh, should have warned you all to grab a hold of something…"

Once the large space vessel turns around completely, the Rangers spot the three engaged in aerial combat. Sky can be seen holding his Delta Enforcer firing alongside the Psycho Pink Ranger at Jack, who is doing his best to evade and deflect the blasts with his own sword. One manages to get past Jack's blade and strikes him in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards.

Twirling around and around several times Jack is able to reposition himself after firing R.I.C.'s thrusters, allowing him to gain control of the situation. He was thrown directly into the path of the Megaship; however he uses his new positioning to his benefit. He plants his feet onto the top of the Megaship and uses this new momentum to push himself back into the fold. He draws his sword back, recharging it with the energy from within his body. Lancelot had told him that his bloodline was given great power to use in guarding the Other; Jack is more than willing to use it. His sword blade erupts in flames, which should be impossible since there is no oxygen in space to use to form the fire, but when one has the ability to create fire from nothing, the task is simple.

"Do you think that we should fire at the Psycho," Isaiah asks, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I think you were right Bridge… Sky **_is_ **aiding the Psycho Pink Ranger."

"That's a big NO," Z remarks, totally against the idea. "If we were to fire the lasers from this ship, we would completely disintegrate whoever got hit by the energy. We can't risk hitting Jack or Sky."

"What could have possessed Sky to betray SPD," Sophie shakes her head. "It makes no sense… maybe the Psycho placed a spell over him."

"Agreed. I'm going out there to get a scan of his aura," Bridge turns and darts to the elevator. "I can't get a good reading from Sky, with all the energy being exchanged between them. Jack's own powers seem to be engulfing my senses as well."

"Bridge," Sophie calls out, stopping the Green Ranger in his tracts. He turns back to his friend, which earns a smile from her. "Be careful out there."

"Always," Bridge gives her thumbs up. He then turns and continues on his way, heading toward the elevator that will take him to the lower decks to where the Galaxy Gliders are held.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Jack blasts between Sky and Sydney, nearly knocking the two off their respected gliders. Sky quickly turns around and begins firing his Delta Enforcer, but Jack is evading too quickly for any of the shots to actually come near him.

"Blast it," the evil influenced Sky swears. "I can't get a lock on him! He's moving to damn fast!"

_This is crazy_, Jack looks over his shoulder, glancing back at the two Rangers. _Lancelot didn't mention anything about Sky, much less Syd being taken over by mind control! Maybe he didn't know, after all, all he did tell me was of the history of my bloodline and the power that resides within me…_

Jack quickly rotates around, flying backwards several more feet. The Cyber Mode Battlized Red Ranger and the Psycho Pink rotate their gliders around as well into the direction at which Jack is floating.

"You two should just give up," Jack yells into his microphone inside his helmet; knowing that Sky would be able to hear him. He is to far away for his scream to be heard otherwise. He had immediately opened a channel to the Megaship so he could allow the other Rangers to hear what is being said between them. "My flight capabilities are much superior to your Gliders! Just surrender yourselves and let me contain you! That way we can find a way to free you from whatever magic or brainwashing you have undergone!"

"As if we'd want to," Sydney snorts as she intercepts the message as well through her helmet as well. Lowering her frequency just so Sky can hear her voice, she begins to confess her worry. "Do you think he is transmitting this information aboard the Megaship?"

"If it were me, I would have done so already," Evil Sky growls. "Which means our cover is blown unless we can destroy the Megaship before they can transmit the information back to Commander Manx or Galaxy Command. We need to retreat, but how? Jack destroyed our only means of escape!"

"Perhaps a ship is down there that we can confiscate," Sydney motions down to the planet below them. "Prince Gasket and Archerina are down there gathering supplies, and I doubt they have realized that the ship has been destroyed. We can lure Jack onto the planet and divert his attention onto them while we look for a ship to escape!"

"I don't like running," Sky growls. "But Jack is right; with his Battlizer Sonic Mode sequence activated we stand no chance. Those blasts he took on earlier were by pure luck on our account. We will both tire out way before he will…"

Jack activates the thrusters and floats closer and closer to the two. Their lack of movement made him think that perhaps that they were indeed considering his proposal. Sky notices Jack's movement and quickly raises his Enforcer, firing several rounds. Jack raises his blade and slides the energy in two halves. From behind the two dark powered renegades, the Omega-Striker Megaship takes position to intercept the two if they decide to flee.

Creeping alongside the Megaship, behind one of its large thrusters is the S.W.A.T. endowed Green Ranger aboard his Galaxy Glider. Unlike his fellow Rangers, Bridge's genetic powers allow him to use them while morphed. He opens his mind and focuses his will onto Sky, trying to learn why his former roommate and best friend have joined the enemy. He knows that Sky would never willingly betray them with or without good reason; that is totally out of character for Sky. However, what Bridge finds within Sky's mind is horrifying.

The Green Ranger clutches his helmet and sways, the dark influence that has tainted Sky's mind had attempted to latch on Bridge trying to claw its way into Bridge's subconscious, but Bridge was able to stop the foreign presence from entering his mind fully. It strained him in doing so; however, Bridge was able to learn just what he wanted to and more. "Sky… and Syd? Man, this is so… messed up… my head… hurts so much…"

Sky turns and looks in Bridge's direction. Even though he is not a psychic as the Green Ranger, he had felt Bridge enter his mind especially when the magic tried to overtake Bridge as well. He smirks behind his helmet, as he watches Bridge sway back and forth on his Glider. "Hmm, trying to sneak up on us old buddy? Pity that you had to fight the magic, it would have been beneficial to have you on our side Bridge."

"Bridgey," Sydney glances in the direction that Sky had turned. An idea quickly hits her. "Quick! Grab him! We can use him as a hostage in order to get away! I'll distract Jack!"

Sydney fires her blaster rapidly at Jack while Sky rotates his Glider around and zips over to where the dizzy Green Ranger floats. Bridge had fallen to his knees, grasping onto his head. Bridge senses a presence before him and looks up, startled as he looks through the barrel of Sky's rifle.

"Get up," Sky orders.

"Sky! You have to fight it! You," Bridge starts but is silenced as Sky swings the butt end of his Enforcer around, striking Bridge in the helmet, sending him back down upon his knees. Bridge can feel a hot liquid pour down his forehead and between his eyes. He can taste his blood from the blow. "Sky…"

"Toss aside your Enforcer Bridge," Sky aims his Enforcer down onto Bridge's form. "Stand and slowly get on my Glider. No funny business."

Jack continues deflecting the blasts until he spots Sky and Bridge; Bridge with his hands raised. This slight distraction allowed Sydney's lasers to strike him, pushing him further back from the three. After regaining control, Jack speaks into his communications unit that will connect him back to the other Rangers aboard the Megaship.

"Guys, we have a problem," Jack growls. "Bridge has been taken prisoner by Sky!"

"_What should we do_," Sophie's voice breaks through over the static. That last blast had damaged his communications equipment just slightly. Even through the static, Jack can hear the distress in Sophie's voice. "_We can't fire upon without risking their lives!_"

"Blast," Jack grumbles. "I don't think that I can fly in fast enough to grab Bridge without him getting hurt in the process! I'm going to try to negotiate with them."

"_Jack, I have an idea! Try and stall them long enough until I can set the tractor beam_!" Z remarks over his Morpher. Jack sighs as he comes to a stop, lowering his sword. Sky now has Bridge standing on his Glider with his hands up. Sydney fly's her Glider next to Sky's as well, her blaster aimed right at Bridge as well. Jack releases a large irritated breath in return.

"Why did Bridge even leave the Megaship? I had everything under control!"

"_He left before you relayed the transmission about Sky and Syd to us_," Z remarks. "_He wanted to scan Sky's aura to see why Sky was aiding the Psycho Pink… err... Syd."_

"Noble fool," Jack's eyebrows narrow. From the distance between the four in space, Jack spots Bridge shrug, as if apologizing to Jack for leaving the ship. "Hang on buddy; give me a minute to think of a way to get you out of harm's way…"

"Seems we're now at an impasse now huh Jack," Sky yells. "Neither you or the others in the Megaship can attack us now without bringing potential harm to Bridge! Now with that out the way, here are our demands! Allow Syd and me to go without following us, and we will release Bridge unharmed!"

"Bridge is your best friend," Jack yells back, not buying the bluff. Even if Sky and Sydney are under some hypnotic spell, the two wouldn't dare bring harm to their oldest friend, would they? "You won't do anything to hurt him!"

Sky answers by pushing Bridge forward and fires his rifle; striking Bridge behind his left knee. Bridge screams in pain as he falls forward on the board, grasping his knee. Sydney chuckles as Sky cocks his rifle once more and aims it at the back of Bridge's head. "You where saying?"

"Hey, hey," Jack thrusts his free hand forward, as if reaching for Bridge. "Whoa! Hey, stop! Let's not get hasty!"

"My knee," Bridge yells over and over in agony. Bridge is no stranger to pain; being an active Ranger comes with the threats. However, Bridge had never taken an energy blast as close as the one he just received. When Kat had added the extra protection hardware in the Morphers after Sophie had been taken out of commission two months back and believed dead, Kat did not take into account how SPD's own technology would affect one of their own if used against a Ranger. "Sky… don't do this…"

"I'm not playing faker," Sky yells. "Next one will blast his whole head off at this distance!"

"Okay, okay," Jack places his sword in its holster. "Look, I'm unarmed, okay! Just… just let Bridge float off your Glider and I will pick him up once you are a nice distance away. The other Rangers aboard the Megaship are receiving this transmission, they will not act either. Just let Bridge go, and you two can go about your merry way!"

"Sounds good to me," Sydney remarks as she crosses her arms, taking her aim off of Jack. "He won't do anything foolish to make us hurt Bridge."

" Sydney," Bridge looks up at the blond. "Listen, you were under the spell a little longer than Sky has, it will take some time to free you but we still can…"

"Shut it turd," Sydney snaps.

"Okay green-bean, off you go," Sky raises his left leg and shoves the injured Green Ranger off his Glider. Due to the lack of gravity in space, Bridge floats off several feet away from his two assailants, still grasping onto his knee.

"NOW," Jack yells once Bridge is free from Sky. From within the Megaship, Z activates the Megaship's tractor beam. The energy surrounds both Sky and Sydney aboard their boards and hinders them from moving. The two struggle to free themselves from the intense strength of the beam, but it is fruitless, they are held securely in place.

"Curse you Jack," Sky yells; the dark power of the Sword of Darkness strapped across his backside only fuels his rage. "You tricked us!"

"Yeah, it's real obvious bucko," Jack chuckles as he reactivates his thrusters and heads toward Bridge. "Actually you can thank my lovely girlfriend for that one. If was her idea to use the tractor beam."

"Brilliant strategy," Bridge remarks as he leans onto Jack. He reaches to his S.W.A.T. chest plate and retrieves his Morpher. He activates the containment mode, preparing to place both Sky and Sydney into containment cards. The normally friendly Green Ranger is well past angry himself. "Wish I had thought of it before I left the ship…"

"No," Sky growls. He realizes that if Bridge does contain Sydney and himself; it will be the end of the line for them. His impending revenge against Mirloc for killing his father will never be complete. "Listen, how about a deal? Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire is down on the planet below! He works for Master Vile!"

"I can take you to him," Sydney yells in distress as she continues to fight against the pull of the powerful tractor beam against her. "From him, you can learn where Master Vile is located at!"

"Thanks for telling us that bit of information," Jack remarks. "I think we can find Gasket on our own without your help. Go ahead Bridge, contain them."

"Sorry guys, but it's for the best," Bridge remarks as he thrusts his Morpher forward.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Sky screams. Summing his genetic powers, Sky creates a shield; which should be impossible. All the Ranger's civilian powers, aside from Bridge, are normally restricted by the powers that cover their bodies from the Morphing Grid. Amplified by the dark power flowing through him, his shield penetrates the tractor beam, freeing himself and Sydney.

He quickly creates another shield and throws it toward Jack and Bridge. Bridge's Morpher is thrown from his hand by the extreme force from the action. Sky quickly raises his Enforcer and begins to fire.

"Jack, look out!" Bridge pushes Jack from him, hoping that by pushing himself away from Jack he could push himself and Jack out of the line of fire. However, in his panic, Bridge had forgotten that with the battlizer, Jack could take several blasts from the Enforcer and not be harmed too much, unlike himself. Bridge is struck in the chest and helmet repeatedly by the powerful weapon. His visor cracks as sparks rain off his body. Without having his metallic armor mode activated, his body is more prone to injury.

"Argggh," Bridge yells in agony. Jack raises his arms and creates a shield of fire around him which instantly absorbs the lasers being fired at him. Bridge's screams echo throughout his helmet.

"BRIDGE," Jack screams. He snarls in anger as he pulls his arm back and channels enough energy into his fist to flatten an entire mountain. The same rage that fueled him when he fought Havok over a month ago returns and all reason is lost. He thrusts his fist forward and unleashes the energy into a fireball, aimed directly at his former rival.

"Look out," Sydney yells as she leaps in front of Sky, taking the full brunt of the impact. Sparks fly off her Psycho uniform and her chest plate cracks. She screams in agony as it feels if her entire body is aflame. She falls back limply against Sky, unconscious. Sky screams in anger; he tosses his Enforcer aside and grabs Sydney preventing her from floating off.

"Syd! SYD!" Sky yells as he cradles her unconscious form. He shakes her lightly, trying to awaken her but to no avail; it is possible that Sydney could be in worse condition than Bridge is. Aside from his battle with Havok, no one really knows the extent of Jack's new powers. He turns and sneers toward the other Red Ranger. "Damn you Jack!"

"Damn me? Damn you!" Jack flies next to Bridge and lifts the nonmoving Green Ranger upon his right shoulder. He reaches for his Delta Blaster and points it in the direction of the two. That last fireball he created sapped away much of his energy, but he can slowly feel it rising once again. "Don't you move one blasted inch Sky! You're under arrest!"

"The hell with you Jack," Sky lifts Sydney up into his arms. He rotates his Glider and blasts off, placing a large amount of space between him and the Magma Ranger. Jack fires his blaster, but Sky avoids the streams of energy. The forms of the Red Ranger and Pink Psycho quickly disappear into the darkness of space, leaving the Omega-Striker Megaship far behind them. Jack knows that he could easily catch Sky with his Battlizer, but Bridge need's medical attention quickly.

"Z! Sophie! I need someone to prepare the Med-bay, STAT! Bridge is injured!" Jack yells into his communicator within his helmet. Not wasting any time, Jack quickly pilots his Battlizer toward the back of the Megaship from which he had originally exited out of the ship. From the bridge, Isaiah opens an airlock, allowing the Fire Squad Red Ranger to reenter the large vessel.

Once Jack is safely inside and the large panel is closed, oxygen is released into the hanger. Sophie immediacy rushes into the room once it is secured. In Jack's arms, Bridge continues to lay motionless.

"Bridge," Sophie yells as she rushes up to the two. She takes in Bridge's badly damaged Ranger form. His green suit is covered in burn marks and his visor is cracked slightly. He was lucky that his entire visor was not shattered, or the vacuum of space would have killed him instantly. "My sensors indicate that his heart is slowing down at a tremendous rate! We have to get him to the medical lab now!"

"Right," Jack nods as he shifts the Green Ranger in his arms. "Lead the way!"

Jack and Sophie quickly make their way to the medical lab. Inside Z and several of her duplicates can be seen getting the equipment ready for their arrival. The real Z helps position Bridge on the bed. Sophie immediately begins to search for Bridge's Morpher to deactivate the morph, but begins to panic when she cannot find it nowhere on him.

"His Morpher? I can't find it," Sophie nearly screams in panic. As an android, Sophie can only simulate emotions, but that does not mean that she cannot have them. When it comes to simulation, Sophie is as human as a machine can be.

"He must have lost it when Sky broke through the tractor beam," Jack remarks. "It took everything I had to keep a grip on him when that backlash of energy struck us!"

"We'll have to remove his helmet," Z replies. Back after the Troobian Empire was first dismantled, Z took several courses within the Academy to better improve her knowledge and develop some special skill that would make her a better asset to the B-Squad. She gained an interest in medics. Having Sydney as a computer genius, Bridge as a master mechanic, and Sky as a criminal profiler, she realized that her negotiating abilities, which could get her and her fellow Rangers out of a jam, would not actually benefit the team if someone was injured. "That will cancel the protection of the morphing energy coursing throughout his body. Then we'll be able to cut the suit off his body."

Just as Z had said, once Sophie removes the safeguards on his helmet, she pulls it off and quickly takes in his bodily damages once the green spandex disappears. He was lucky that his morpher wasn't destroyed in the attack, otherwise Bridge would have died; no human can survive in space without some form of protection or access to oxygen. There is a large cut above his head from his earlier wound and smoke arises from his chest, where Sky had fired upon him several times. And also there is a red mark across his eyes.

"Dead God," Z whispers. After seeing such a wound, Z realizes that if Bridge does survive, it will be a miracle if he ever sees again. One of her duplicates hands her a pair of scissors and Z proceeds to cut away the his shirt as Sophie places an oxygen mask over Bridge's nose and mouth while a still morphed Jack searches for a pulse on Bridge's wrist. Z inspects the marks searing his chest. "There is probably some internal damage."

"Damn it, I can't find his pulse," Jack curses as he removes his hand from under Bridge's neck. Realizing that he is still morphed, Jack deactivates his Morpher and the Battlizer, returning R.I.C. to normal. As R.I.C. puts himself back together, Jack lays his Morpher aside and then lowers his head down to Bridge's chest to see if he can hear his friends heart beat. He shakes his head. "I still can't find anything!"

"Here, place this on his chest, one near his heart," Z takes two round devices from one of her duplicates. "It will send a shock to his heart, hopefully kick starting it."

Sophie takes the two devices from Z and does as she was instructed. Bridge's body jumps slightly, as the charge hits. Jack replaces his ear on Bridge's chest, a smile on his face. "Yes! It's there. Faint, but there."

"We need to get his in a stasis pod," Z remarks. "It will keep him alive and from getting worse until we can get him proper medical treatment!"

"Right," Sophie nods vigorously. With the aid of the two Z clones, Bridge is lifted up with ease. "Jack, grab the ventilator. Z, prepare the pod."

The real Z rushes across the room and begins to input the data into a control panel. One of the frames in the wall slides up and a large rectangular object emerges. The front of it, which is made entirely of glass, slides open. Sophie and the two Z clones quickly, but carefully place Bridge inside the machine and place another oxygen mask around his head. After making sure that his body is in a comfortable position, Z closes the latch. The pod rotates horizontal and begins to fill with water as the lid closes. Within seconds, Bridge Carson is completely covered in the solution and the cryogenic suspension sequence is activated.

"Did we get him in time," Jack asks as he gazes over the instruments on the wall panel. He is unfamiliar with this type of device. He had never any use of it during his trial as Red Ranger for the B-Squad five years ago.

Sophie sighs in relief after a moment spent reading over the readings. If she could shed tears, she would. "He is in critical condition, but at least in here, he will survive long enough for us to either return to Earth or make out way to Galaxy Command. Which either is closer…"

"What happened Jack?" Z asks. A light glow emits from her eyes, which indicates that she has just summoned her own power. The two Z duplicates disappear, as if they had not even existed. "How did Sky break free of the tractor beam?"

Jack leans against the wall and sighs. "I couldn't tell you. Maybe the magic from that Sword of Darkness is stronger than I thought."

"The Sword of Darkness," Sophie turns her attention away from her friend in stasis and looks up at Jack. "After my body was restored back on Earth, all of the newer reports were uploaded into my database. Sky had written in his report following his rescue that Mirloc had wanted to use the Sword to turn him to the dark side."

"It's obvious now that Mirloc was able to trap Syd with its power," Jack remarks. "More than anything, it explains her rather change of attitude toward everyone and her own resignation from SPD two months ago."

"Also explains her disappearance as well," Sophie remarks. "No one, not even her parents or her manager knew where she disappeared off too!"

Z gulps. "Then she must have feed information to Mirloc and Master Vile before she resigned from SPD! There is no telling what they now know! The diagrams to this Megaship, all the access codes to cellblocks within the Delta Base, the actual designs to our Morphers…"

"And even home addresses," Jack's eyes narrow dangerously. "My home address to be more exact."

"Oh Jack," Z grasps onto Jack's arm as she realizes the obvious connection that Jack has made. The only way that Havok would have known to look for Jack, rather than the obvious location of the Delta Base, would be if he were given information on where lived by Evil Sydney. Even though Sydney would not do such a thing on her own terms, she is still directly responsible for the death of Kandy, Nancy and the few other children and employees that lose their lives in Havok's attack.

"We have to find a way to free both Sky and Syd from the Sword of Darkness," Sophie eyes whiten as she accesses her database on all the knowledge of the weapon. "According to the SPD Databanks, the original Sword of Darkness was destroyed by the Red Ranger Jason Scott. By doing so, he was able to free the Green Ranger, Tommy Oliver, from its magical hold that was placed on him by Rita Repulsa, the oldest child and only daughter of Master Vile."

"What's this fad with having evil Rangers," Jack chuckles, but there is no humor present in his voice. "The White Dino Ranger Trent was possessed by a dark power, the A-Squad was evil on their own, and if I remember correctly, there were several other instances where there were other Evil Rangers over the past decade in other Ranger teams not affiliated with SPD."

Before Sophie or Z can respond, Isaiah's voice breaks through over the intercom. "_Hey guys… I just received a transmission from Supreme Commander Cruger to report to Galaxy Command ASAP. There has been an incident…_"

"What kind of incident," Z asks after she presses the respond button on the communication device next to the stasis pod that is now holding Bridge. Jack and Sophie glance at each other, also wondering on what may have happened.

"_It's bad… real bad._ _Emperor Gruumm… and a legion of former Troobian soldiers have escaped their holdings on the KO-35 Prison Colony_._ The entire Colony has been destroyed..._"

"Dear God," Z's hand slides down the wall in shock. She slowly turns around and comes face to face with the disbelief filled faces of her two companions. Suddenly her stomach tightens and bile fills her mouth. She rushes over to a sink and empties her lunch into it. Jack walks behind her and places a hand on her back, caressing her back in a relaxing rotation.

She sits up and wipes the back of her mouth with her sleeve. She turns around in his arms and lies against his chest. Jack responds by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. The three say nothing as they look back at the stasis pod that Bridge is laying in. Sophie walks up to the glass and places a hand on it, right next to Bridge's hand.

"If you two don't mind… I'd like to be alone with him for a while…"

"Take your time," Jack speaks, but his response is low. If it wasn't for her high pitched sensors, Sophie would not have heard him. Z pulls back and she grasps Jack's hand; the two walk toward the exit of the medical bay. Once outside the room, the two share a knowing look. They don't have to speak to know what the other is thinking. It is all too obvious.

Things have just moved from bad… to worse.


	16. Epsiode 15: Despair

**Episode 15: Despair **

It is an old vessel. Closing in on two decades old. It had lain upon the scrap heap next to the rest of the garbage aboard the Planet RI-64. The planet is a lifeless graveyard. A junkyard to be more specific. Space Patrol Delta has used the barren planet for close to fifteen years as a dumping ground for beyond repairable starships, Zords and giant robots; both enemy and not.

After learning of the planet's existence, Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina were lead to the planet by Sydney Drew; the rouge Pink Ranger. Master Vile had ordered them to create more powerful warriors to aid his Putty and Tengu Warriors in his eventual conquest of Earth. However, the two had their own plans. By using scrap metal from destroyed robots and other such materials on the planet, they were going to rebuild the Machine Empire into the glory that it was. Once they would have had enough Cogs built, they would have eventually overpowered Master Vile and his enforcers and retake the mantle as the most feared army in the Universe.

However, the two evil machines did not account for several events to occur: one being, the sudden disappearance of the ship given to them to use in their gaining of materials. Using their technological genius of mechanic's, the two were able to take parts from many damaged vessels in the ruins to repair a ship large enough to take the parts needed back to Master Vile's fleet. They were only in space for two days before they came face to face with the SPD Omega-Striker Megaship.

The two rouge Rangers, Sky and Sydney had informed the Rangers of the two in their attempt to bargain their freedom. In the crossfire Bridge Carson, the Green Ranger, received several life threatening wounds. In the aftermath, Sky Tate, the B-Squad Red Ranger now influenced by the same dark magic that turned the former Pink Ranger now Sydney Drew against SPD, took the injured Psycho Pink Ranger and fled. Bridge was placed in cryogenic stasis until the Rangers could get to Galaxy Command which was several light years away to keep his condition from worsening. The B-Squad Rangers, although emotionally drained from the near loss of their friend, went back into space back to RI-64 in hopes of capturing the two deadly robots before they escaped.

The Rangers had indeed located the two; in their patched up ship and were cornered by the Rangers. After knocking out the other ships flight capability, the Rangers took to their Galaxy Gliders and flew to the downed vessel to apprehend the last two members of the Machine Empire.

"Get her Sophie," the Fire-Squad Red Ranger yells to the Pink Ranger in front of him. He is running as fast as he can to keep up with her, but thanks to her cybernetic enhancements, Sophie, former B-Squad Green Ranger now Pink Ranger is the fastest member on the Squad. She is just tailing behind a robotic female figure who is barely staying out of Sophie's reach; Archerina, the bride of Prince Gasket.

"Get back here you bucket of bolts," Sophie yells. Jack would have laughed at the irony of the situation, if the time was appropriate. Sophie, being an android herself, just insulted the other robotic being. Archerina suddenly skids to a stop; sparks flying off her feet thanks to the sudden movement. Sophie unable to stop and nearly tumbles into the other female robot. Archerina uses Sophie's loss of momentum and tosses the Pink Ranger over her shoulders.

Sophie slams into the wall upside down. She slides down the wall and slumps down on her shoulders. Thanks to her superior designed skeletal system, which can take more powerful impacts than a normal human can, Sophie is unharmed. If she were human, her neck would have broken instantly if she were un-morphed. She rolls off her shoulders and flips onto her feet, only to see that her Squad Leader is engaged in combat with their opponent.

Jack slams a fist into Archerina's middle, which causes the robot to skid back several feet. "Blast you Red Ranger! How did you find us?"

"A little birdie told us," Jack darts forward and swings a leg toward his nemesis. Archerina ducks underneath the blow and rolls onto the floor, Jack's foot slamming into the wall, making a small dent in its frame. Archerina quickly jumps to her feet and runs toward the closest wall. Thanks to the magnets in her feet, she is able to scale the wall. She back flips over Jack and slams a metal foot into his backside. As he lunges forward from the blow, she quickly grabs onto his shoulders roughly and uses his imbalance to toss the Red Ranger over her.

"Whoaaa," Jack yells, totally caught off guard by her quick action. Jack quickly rotates himself around before slamming into the wall. He plants his feet alongside onto the metal wall and pushes himself off. He quickly removes his Delta Blasters from their holsters and begins to fire upon Archerina before she can touch the floor. Sparks fly off her metallic frame as she falls back on her back side, groaning in agony, or as close as to agony a robot can. As technologically superior as androids are in this time period, they still cannot feel physical pain as a creature of flesh and blood can.

However, they can feel fear; which is exactly what she is feeling at the moment as she realizes that the area's that Jack had fired upon her were at her joints.

"Get her Sophie!" The Red Ranger flips forward and lands on his feet. He balances himself out with one hand on the floor before standing upward. Already having her Delta Enforcer drawn, Sophie steps on Archerina's chest. The downed machine begins to struggle but when Sophie cocks her Enforcer and aims the barrel directly at her head, Archerina immediately stops.

"She's secured Jack," Sophie remarks, not taking her eyes off the other female robot. Sophie takes in Archerina's design and slightly wonders that if the Machine Empire was the most advanced technological giant in the universe, how come they couldn't replicated human cloned skin on their fames much like Sophie has covering her shell.

Jack places a hand onside the right side of the chin area on his helmet, where the communications device is installed within his Ranger form. "Isaiah, Z. We have Archerina apprehended. Have you two located Gasket as of yet?"

"_Negative Squad Leader_," Z's voice breaks over the speaker. "_Wherever he is at in this ship, he's hidden himself well_!"

"You will never capture Gasket," Archerina's rather irritating, screechy voice wails throughout the narrow hallway. "He's a genius! Supreme prodigy of the Machine Empire!"

"Yeah well, let's see how smart the metal head is once we get back aboard the Megaship and blow this ship to kingdom come!" Sophie retorts. Ever since Bridge's injuries a week earlier, the android's emotion simulating chip has been pouring overdrive into her systems. Her temper has been short, much like that of an actual human. "With you captured, I can easily download the location of Master Vile's fleet from your hard drive!"

"HA! That I would love to see," Archerina barks. "You puny humans will never find that information hidden within my databanks!"

"Actually we will," Jack remarks. "Sophie here, believe it or not is a Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor. Which means that she is way more advanced that you are."

From her lack of movement or protest, the Red and Pink Rangers now know that the female robot realizes that she has indeed lost.

"I'll destroy myself first before you can get to the information," A latch suddenly opens up on Archerina's arm. She quickly reaches for her self-destruction device, but suddenly she feels her arms lock up; and they appear to be getting hotter by the second.

A bright red glow emits from Jack's right hand, which he has aimed directly over Archerina. Sophie has since stepped back, making sure that she is not in the Red Ranger's way as he works his energy into Archerina's metal frame.

"What are you doing," Archerina demands. She feels the joints in her arms, legs and her neck heating beyond her body's normal rate. The joints begin to melt slightly, hindering her from moving completely. "No! Stop this at once!"

"I don't think so," Jack remarks. After a few seconds, the glow from his hand dissipates as he powers down. "Okay Sophie, contain her."

"Consider it done sir," Sophie quickly removes her Morpher and activates the containment mode. After a bright flash of light, a simple data card is left lying where the immobile android had lain. "I'll get her back to Megaship and start purging her database of all the necessary files."

"Do it," Jack remarks as he replaces his blasters in their holsters. "I'm going to help Z and Isaiah locate Gasket."

"Roger," Sophie picks up the data card and salutes Jack. She turns and prepares to head back to the docking area where they left their Galaxy Gliders at, but Jack stops her.

"Be on the lookout and call us if you run into trouble," Jack remarks. Ever since Bridge was taken out of commission, Jack has been rather cautious of having any of his Squad be alone without some kind of backup.

"You got it," Sophie once again salutes Jack before continuing on her way. Jack turns around himself and begins to follow Z and Isaiah's Ranger signal presented on the inside of his visor. It had been a week since Sky had disappeared alongside the rouge Pink Ranger Sydney. It's been one week since the KO-35 Prison Colony had been vaporized completely by Gruumm who had escaped its confines with the aid of a traitor within SPD and since Bridge has been administered into the Galaxy Command Medical Center, fighting daily to stay alive. Jack shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. Pondering over Bridge's situation will not bring him out of his coma any the faster. He needs his mind clear and focused on the mission at hand; which is locating the last member of the Machine Empire Royal Family.

After getting Bridge the immediate help that he needed, the Rangers returned back to Planet RI-64, where the two robots were stranded on. Their genius was able to restore a ship enough for space flight and was able to get off the planet, but the ship was quickly traced by the artificial life form A.D.A.M. aboard the Omega-Striker Megaship not to far from Galaxy Command. Unlike Havok's ship which they were originally in possession of, the ship did not have the protective coating that would have shielded them from SPD's scanners.

It takes Jack a few minutes to reach the area where Z and Isaiah are, still searching for Gasket. The Blue Ranger is holding a small square device in his hands. He is slowly walking alongside the walls of the hallway, trying to locate any energy abnormality. Robots such as Krybots, and their predecessor model the Cogs, give off a different energy frequency that computer or ship engines. And since the vessel is practically patchwork at its best, finding Gasket's signal shouldn't be taking as much time that it is.

"Still nothing," Jack asks once he reaches the two lower ranking Rangers.

"Nothing. Nadda. Zip," Z sighs as she walks up to her boyfriend. "Wherever he is hiding at, something must be blocking his signal from being detected."

"We have the other bot in custody. I saw we blow this ship to dust and use the information that Sophie can pull from Archerina in locating Vile. I am long overdue some payback."

"That, er… is kind of against Academy Regulation Jack," Isaiah remarks, looking up from his scanner. "We are supposed to take in all criminals without using any necessary fatal force unless needed."

"I really don't care at the moment Isaiah," Jack snaps. Seeing the Blue Ranger physically wince, Jack immediately apologizes. "Sorry Blue, I'm just kind of on the edge."

"Me too," Z sighs on the other side of her Yellow Helmet. "I've felt nauseated all day. The last thing I want to do is barf inside my helmet…"

"I thought you saw the doctor back at Galaxy Command before we left," Jack asks.

"I did. But A.D.A.M. detected the ship and we left Galaxy Command in a hurry I didn't get my results." Z explains.

"Well once we find this trash compactor and arrest him we'll get you back to Galaxy Command so you can get checked out again," Jack replies as he crosses his arms and rests against the wall closest to him. "The last thing we need now is for you to be sick."

"Hey, I'm getting a reading," Isaiah remarks, raising his voice suddenly. "It's right above…"

"**DIE!**"

Isaiah cannot finish his sentence as Prince Gasket falls between the large pipes above them and strikes the Blue Ranger with his sword. The device that he was holding onto is tossed aside as he falls back.

Jack quickly jumps to the Blue Ranger's aid, but before he can draw his Blasters, Gasket delivers a powerful kick into the Red Ranger's stomach. Jack slams into the wall. Gasket runs up to the Red Ranger and throws a punch. Jack ducks in time, allowing the robots hand to bust into the pipe that Jack had fell onto. Hot steam blows back into Gasket's face, fogging up its eyes.

"Argh," Gasket leaps back.

Z leaps into action, her Delta Enforcer drawn. Gasket, not able to see, begins to swing his sword randomly, attempting to hit anything fleshly. Z raises her Enforcer and knocks Gasket's sword aside out of his hand. She slams the butt end of her rifle into the robots chest, knocking him back against a wall. Gasket raises both of his hands and lasers fire out of his fingers.

Throwing her Enforcer aside, Z cartwheels between each laser beam up to where she reaches Gasket. Her heels slam underneath Gasket's chin, sending the robot into the pipes above them. Gasket falls onto the floor face first, where Z then grabs the robot by its neck and what passes off as a belt around its waist. She pulls Gasket up to his feet and slams the robot into the wall, creating a nice dent in its frame.

"Ouch! You go girl," Jack cheers Z on as he removes his Delta Blasters from their holsters just in case if Z needs aid. Like himself, Z fights dirty. It was what they grew accustomed to while living on the streets.

Z cartwheels back several feet, placing some distance between herself and Gasket. Jack and Isaiah stand on opposite side of her as she removes her Morpher and points it in the direction of Gasket.

"You are under arrest for evading the law as well as for aiding Master Vile in his plans of overthrowing the galaxy!"

"Do you think that I am scared of you," Gasket yells. He activates the magnetic devices in his hands. Behind the Rangers, Gasket's sword wiggles slightly on the floor. "I am Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire!"

"A dead Empire at that," Isaiah remarks.

"Dead it may be, but it rise from the ashes you shall see," Gasket chuckles. "To bad you won't be alive to see it!"

Activating the full power of the magnets in his hands, Gasket wills his sword off the floor behind the three. With its blade poised to strike Z in the back; it would instantly kill her. However at the last second, Z drops to the floor allowing the deadly projectile to pass her by.

Gasket's eyes widen as he realizes that he cannot stop the sword from coming directly at him; it is moving to fast. His own weapon stabs him in the middle, pinning him against the wall. Gasket screams in agony as he realizes that what acts as his spinal cord has just been sliced in to.

"Well how about that," Jack chuckles. "Bet you didn't plan on that now did you?"

"Shut up!" Gasket barks. "Blast you! All three of you!"

"He seems to like _pinning_ the blame on others doesn't he," Isaiah grins behind his helmet."

"Just _stuck_ on himself I guess," Jack remarks with a shrug. "But I think we got the _point_ across to him."

"Okay you two, enough with the bad puns," Z rolls her eyes, but cannot fight against the smile on her lips. She raises her Morpher once again and places her finger above the button which will convert Gasket into data and store him into a containment card. "Night, night!"

Everything that is Gasket disappears. Left in his place lying on the floor is a containment card. The sword that had pieced him and pinned him against the wall still remains in the wall. However, Gasket is screaming in agony within the card and within seconds the card explodes, destroying its occupant.

"What the hell was that," Jack yells in surprise. "The card exploded on its own!"

"It's possible that the sword that damaged Gasket ruptured his systems. When the sword was no longer their, the chemicals within his frame probably connected and caught fire, resulting in the cards explosion."

Z and Jack look at Isaiah. The know that they shouldn't be surprised at his response, after all, Isaiah is extremely book smart, much like his father Ethan. "Okay then you handle the report," Jack remarks. "Let's get back to the ship."

"Gladly," Z sighs. "I just want to lie across my bed when I get back aboard the Megaship."

The three Rangers make their way back to the area where they left their Galaxy Gliders. Since the ship is way beyond repairable as it is the three opt to use their blasters to blow the latch open. Air immediately rushes out of the ship and would have sucked a normal person right out; however with the Rangers already on their Gliders they are perfectly safe.

Once aboard the Megaship, Isaiah heads to the bridge to activate the tractor beam so that they can haul the ship that Gasket and Archerina had confiscated back to the garbage planet from which they had taken it from. Sophie is already hard at work, having released Archerina in a cell. The female robot had been taken off-line so Sophie could easily hack into her database without having to worry about Archerina attempting to damage her own processor during their uplink.

Jack walks Z back to their room, Jack holding onto her hand. When they arrive at their room, just as Z said, she flops down on to their bed. She quickly shrugs herself out of her yellow and black overcoat and grabs onto a pillow.

Jack sits on the bed and places a hand on her backside, gently caressing her. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," Z remarks. "All it is is some stomach virus. Must ate something bad or whatever."

"It's been a week already," Jack continues with the gentle motion against her backside. "Stomach virus shouldn't last that long. I want you to get double-checked out once we get back to Galaxy Command, okay?"

"No arguments here," Z moans lightly. "I don't like this… this being sick mess."

"You go ahead and get some sleep. I'm going to head to the holding cell to see if Sophie was successful in attaining any information about Vile's whereabouts."

"Yeah…" Z mumbles softly onto the pillow. She draws her knees up to her chest and within moments she is asleep. Jack shakes his head in amusement. Back when they were living on the streets in their small little shack near the docks, anytime Z would get sick, she would practically shut down.

"Sleep tight Z," Jack stands to his feet. He removes his red and white jacket and lays it across the back of the chair next to a nearby desk. He looks down upon the picture frame where two adults, one male and one female are smiling directly at the camera, holding a small child in their arms. Z's parents.

Jack smiles down at the picture. He can practically feel the warmth and love radiating from the image. It makes him think back to his own parents, who were taken from him at a young age as well. His conversation with Lancelot about his parents brought a little more clarity to Jack's spirit and mind. His parents were proud of him and his accomplishments; despite the manner that they were done in. He had spent the early years of his life as a thief. He had done what he had to do to survive.

He picks the picture up and traces the outline of Z's face. For a two year old, she was a cute baby. Suddenly Jack's eyes widen as he is hit with a realization.

"Oh my God," Jack gulps. "Could Z be… pregnant?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been a week since the KO-35 Prison Colony had gone up in a mass of flame and destruction, courtesy of the overseer of the newly reinstated Troobian Empire; Gruumm. His patience and planning over the last five years had finally paid off. When all of SPD's attention and resources dedicated to locating and exterminating the threat provided by Master Vile; this provided the doorway that Gruumm had needed for his for grand scheme to be unleashed. Opportunity presented itself and Gruumm snatched it like a spoiled child stealing candy from another. With information being fed to him from a source within SPD's own ranks, the raid upon the Prison Colony was a success.

Gruumm and his fellow escapees had purged the base of all supplies; consisting of food, weapons and ships. Originally Gruumm had planned only to release several other prisoners to act as a distraction long enough for himself to get to the ship that Andrew had prepped for him. He had changed his plan right during the middle of its progress; he killed several SPD officers and used their weapons to free many other prisoners. He reclaimed his staff from storage and then went about a killing spree. He felt that the more lackeys around to follow his orders the better. The other criminals, lacking any sort of authority instantly flocked to Gruumm's side, even those that were not originally part of the Troobian Empire.

By the time Gruumm and his followers were finished; there was no SPD Cadet or Officer left alive aboard the station.

Andrew Popery enters the bridge of the vessel that was acquired during the raid. All of the ships that were taken by the prisoners are registered SPD vessels, but are believed to have been destroyed when the base was vaporized. Andrew had been monitoring the transmissions from the Earth Delta Base to Galaxy Command. Seems as if they believe that the reactor within the base must have ruptured and resulted in the devastation.

The SPD traitor watches as the Troobians pour back and forth throughout the ships bridge, carrying out Gruumm's orders as he barks them out.

"Ah, Andrew," Gruumm notices the SPD traitor enter the bridge. "Good, I was just about to send someone for you. You are familiar with the layout of Earth's Delta Base, are you not?"

"Yes my lord," Andrew responds. "All SPD Cadets and Officers that come from Earth receive their training there unless sent off world."

"Good. So then, you know the location of the prison cells?"

"Yes my lord," Andrew nods.

"Excellent. If Doggie Cruger did relocate Mora then Earth is the best assumption. Since the former A-Squad Rangers were not held on the Colony, then they must be on Earth as well?"

"Yes. That is correct," Andrew answers.

"When we arrive on Earth I want you to hack into their systems and open all of the prisoner cells. Having Sinuku, Giganus, Benaag, Mirloc and the A-Squad freed at once will occupy whatever Rangers that Cruger has stationed on Earth. This will give me the perfect chance to retrieve Mora and who knows, perhaps slain Doggie Cruger as well."

"Your orders are mine to follow," Andrew bows. Once upon a time, SPD protocols guided him day to day; the wonder of being able to travel to the farthest reach of mankind drove him to do the best of his ability. But the lure of the dark side proved far more enduring to the Native American; the promise of wealth beyond imagination flooded every fiber of his being. If it means that his race of people, humanity in general, must be enslaved for this to come true, then so be it. "I will do everything possible to aid you my lord."

"That is what I wanted to hear," Gruumm's eyes begin to glow menacingly. "Because, you do realize that you are to far gone to go back to Space Patrol Delta. The deaths of your fellow officers aboard the space station are on your hands and conscience now."

"I know," Andrew remarks. "I bathe in its glory."

"Spoken like a true Troobian," Gruumm bellows, tossing his laugh back. He strikes his staff onto the floor, causing a burst of energy to brighten up the room. This action caused Andrew and several other aliens to flinch. "There may be some hope for some of you humans after all!"

Gruumm quickly turns toward the alien who is in control of the ships flight directory. "Plan a course for Earth and keep an eye out on the scanners! We must avoid all other ships in my plan is to go according to plan!"

"As you wish sire," the flight operator remarks.

Gruumm chuckles. "With the Prison Colony destroyed and all witnesses eliminated, Doggie Cruger has no clue what is in store for him!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Gruumm plots his revenge and attack on Earth, he fails to realize that he himself is the one without a clue. One witness of the destruction of the Prison Colony did indeed survive. The _Alpha-10_ unit had escaped on a small space pod moments before the Colony was destroyed. The explosion gave the pod enough of a push that it was thrown far into space away from where the captured vessels that the Troobians acquired to be seen.

After arriving at Galaxy Command, the Alpha unit reported exactly what had happened to its superiors. Know knowing the true reason behind the colony's explosion, false reports were broadcast out to all of the SPD ships of its destruction in order to throw off Gruumm and the SPD traitor if they were monitoring the transmissions on the frequency that SPD uses.

Alpha-10 shuffles down the hallway, in search for any member of the B-Squad Rangers that arrived only a few hours ago. As soon as they arrived the four Rangers went on their separate ways, each having their own individual tasks or duties to be preformed. "Ay Yi Yi, where can they be?"

Minutes pass before Alpha-10 locates a Ranger. He had zeroed in on the frequency emitted from the Yellow Ranger Morpher which was the closest. Alpha-10 enters the infirmary, and spots Z sitting on a bed, with a solemn look upon her face. Her normal dark braided hair is loose, flowing down her backside. She is caught up in her own little world, that she does not even notice the droids arrival.

"Excuse me, Officer Delgado," the droid speaks.

Z jumps slightly, startled. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was… caught up in my own thoughts…"

"I see," the Alpha unit remarks. Its sensors picked up the slight distress in the Officer's voice. "Is there anything wrong ma'am?"

Z looks down at the robot and sighs. "Yes, no… I dunno…," Z sighs. "I mean its good news. Its something I've always wanted… but the timing… leaves something to be desired…"

If the Alpha-unit could simulate facial expressions, it would show confusion over Z's remark. "I do not understand ma'am."

Z sighs. Of course the robot would not understand; she held back the most important bit of information that it needed to know in order to understand her distress. "Don't worry about it. Is there something you need Alpha?"

"Yes," the android quickly remembers why it was hunting out members of the B-Squad in the first place. "I humbly offer my services to you and the rest of your Squad aboard the Megaship once you depart."

"That would be good," Z smiles. "Thank you Alpha. God knows we need all the help we can get at this point."

"Excellent. I have already spoken with the proper channels and they have agreed to allow me to accompany you four; per the Red Ranger's approval."

"You'll get no argument from Jack," Z smiles. "Before we departed, he told me that he had a briefing with the Overseeing Commander."

"I will not disturb him at the moment then," Alpha remarks. "However, I will go to the Docking Bay to offer my assistance to the mechanic's if needed. If Sergeant Landers approves of my stay then I will need to download the ships schematics into my hard drive and…"

"Jack will approve," Z laughs at the robots babbling. It sadly reminds her of Bridge. "Go ahead. Leave Jack to me. I have to speak with him anyways."

"Will do," Alpha remarks as it shuffles out of the room. After the doors slide shut behind it, Z slides down off the small bunk. With Jack's urging for her to have a follow up with the doctor that she had saw four days earlier she immediately left for the doctor's office. She didn't even have to have a follow up, because once the doctor saw Z enter the infirmary, she pulled Z aside and told her of the news. Suddenly weak in the knees, Z was given an empty room to sit in and absorb the information.

"Pregnant," Z looks down and places her hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant…"

She would have been surprised, if she had not expected it. After all, it's not like Jack nor she had taken precautions since their first intimacy. Z leans back against the bed and sighs. "What am I going to do? If I tell the others... tell Jack, I will be taken off Ranger duty immediately! And with the way things are right now, that would seriously hinder the team!"

Z bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes. She wants this baby. As a young teen, growing up without a real family of her own, she would often pray that she would one day have one of her own but on her own terms. Before she had met up with Jack, she kept away from almost everyone, especially grown men on the streets. She had to much dignity to sell herself for money. Jack and Piggy was the closest to a family she had for years. After joining SPD, her extended family grew as she befriended Bridge, Sydney and eventually Sky. She gained an self-adopted little brother in Sam, and with the help of Commander Manx, Z was able to locate her father's best friend Max and was quickly welcomed into his family as one of his own.

"I have to tell Jack, he has to know... but the team is already two members short right now. There is no one qualified to become the Green Ranger while Bridge is down for the count. And if there is no one qualified to be Green Ranger, then there is defiantly no one qualified to be Yellow Ranger if I were to be dismissed…"

After a few moments she pushes herself up and walks out the room. "It'll be okay. I'm only a month along into it. And now thanks to Sophie we have pulled the location of Master Vile's fleet out of Archerina's databanks. We know where Vile is, we can take the fight to him! "

Satisfied with her reasoning, Z grabs her uniform coat and slips into it. She zips it up over her gray t-shirt and walks out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Back on Earth…_

Mora sat before the three fragments that the C-Squad had recovered. She had willingly gave up any information that she knew about the Other and whatever significance that the artifacts held toward the diabolical being when asked about the dreaded being. She is trembling lightly as she gazes over the small artifacts. She knows that it is inevitable that the Other could be released.

Bringing all the pieces together and learning the location of the Other is risky. SPD being the police force that it is will indeed keep a file on its location. If those files were to ever fall into the wrong hands, then they wouldn't need to worry about Master Vile releasing the Other. Of all the evils that she has encountered in the galaxy in her life span, none of them can compare to the legendary evil that is the Other. The Other was sealed away eons ago, millennia even before the birth of Master Vile, who is over thirty-thousand years old himself. Not even Omni, as evil as the Magnificence was, could not even wish to comprehend the mind consuming power that is the Other. It would be foolish for anyone, good or evil, to release the Other back onto this mortal plane.

"Master Vile must be desperate," Mora mutters to herself. "To even suggest releasing such a monster would be suicide. The Other is the Anti-God, the un-maker. He will consume this planet as well as the rest if he is unleashed. Master Vile is a fool if he thinks that he can control the Other."

She unconsciously grabs the end of her long hair which is gathered in a ponytail. She begins to twirl the end around her fingers. Standing around the table at which she is seated, Commander Manx and Baskin are hard at work, going over energy readings and printouts, trying to fit together all the halves of the artifacts that the C-Squad where able to successfully retrieve from five different locations on the globe; Egypt, England, Israel, Kenya and Spain.

"Look at this piece," Baskin remarks as he places two halves of the artifact remains together. "It fits perfectly with this half!"

"And when we place this golden looking bowel on top of that one," Kat places the golden bowel on top of the horseshoe shaped half that Baskin had snapped together. "It fits! It appears that something is supposed to sit in the bowel however…"

"Perhaps the Evil," Baskin suggests. The Evil, a stone believed to have been brought from the Abyss, is what Kat is using to hone in on other objects that are using the same energy frequency as the Evil. "Even though I am its guardian, I have no idea what the Evil was used for before I acquired it."

"I think that it is foolish to even think about finding where the Other lays," Mora mutters. "After all, didn't you already receive that message from the Red Ranger; that they were able to locate the exact location of Master Vile's army?"

"It is for the best," Kat tries to explain. "Even if Jack and the other's are able to stop Master Vile, we should have knowledge to the location of the Other incase another potential threat out there in space decides to attempt to awaken the Other."

"Whatever," Mora rolls her eyes as she stands from the table. "If you are done with me, I'm going to go find Sam."

Not really waiting for a response, Mora turns on her heels and marches out of the Command Center. Baskin chuckles lightly to himself. "Heh, teenagers."

"Mora is hardly a teenager," Kat shakes her head; her long curly hair falling before her eyes. As she brushes it back over her shoulder she continues to explain. "In her original form, Morgana is in her early thirties, standard human years. In her Mora form, which she is in now, she was physically eleven. She has been in her Mora form for the past five years, but her mind is still Morgana."

"However," Kat continues. "She has proven herself to be very helpful and insightful in handing over information about the possible location of criminals that have evaded SPD for years now. She seems genuine about having a new start. What do you think Doggie?"

The Supreme Commander does not speak. He stands with his hands behind his back, his eyes focused on another set of monitors. After receiving the report about Sky and Sydney, he immediately requested the video files of the battle between the two Red Rangers and the Pink Psycho.

"Doggie," Kat repeats, this time drawing her longtime friend's attention.

"Oh Kat. My apologies," Anubis shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "I was merely going over the video that Isaiah uploaded to our servers from Galaxy Command."

"Doggie, you have been watching that vid-file none stop since its arrival," Kat walks up to Anubis and places a paw on his shoulder. "I know that it is a sad situation, but there is nothing that you can do to change it. Not now at least, until we are able to locate the two."

"I know Kat," Anubis places one of his much larger paws over Kat's. "But I cannot help but worry. Like I told Isinia, those Rangers are like the pups I've never had. And now… there is no telling that Bridge will survive his wounds and now with Sky and Sydney gone rouge thanks to the dark magic that was infected into their minds there is no telling what they may do. In fact, they may joined up with Master Vile or worse… Gruumm. The original B-Squad is for all intents and purposes… is gone."

"We have ships out searching for the energy signature that emits from the B-Squad Red Morpher. Sky has no technical knowledge of how the Morphers are built so he should be unable to disconnect the amplifier within without totally destroying his ability to morph, that is, if he even remembers about the tracking device installed in them. That is our best gamble in locating both Sydney and himself."

"Good, good," Anubis remarks. "Baskin, what are your thoughts on the situation?"

Baskin is silent for a few moments as he ponders over his words. "Don't underestimate the power of the dark side. If the magic that Master Vile had placed in the Sword of Darkness was strong enough to turn a passionate soul such as Sydney's into a shell of her former self, you can only imagine what Sky will be like. I remember that I first felt a darkness within Sky the moment I met him five years ago at my bookstore."

"Speaking of which," Boom remarks. He had entered the Command Center only moments before and only caught the tail of the conversation. In his hand he is carrying a box; the same one that held the original Magma Ranger Morpher that Jack used when he first returned to SPD. "Has anyone informed Sky and Sydney's families about their… change?"

"No. At the moment, that information is classified from civilians including their families," Anubis responds. "It would not do well for SPD publicly if word got out that two of our Rangers went rouge. We already in the eye of the media for the two attacks on Earth already onto the Delta Base as well as for the destruction of the Landors Mission."

"Besides," Anubis continues. "Melissa Tate has been through enough. She has already lost her husband. It would only break her if she were to learn that Sky has been taken over by the dark side."

"What will we tell the media about Sydney," Boom continues as he shifts the small box around under his arm, his mind diverted off his original reasoning for seeking out the two Commanders. The time needed in replacing the Magma Ranger Morpher for Jack took less time that needed and he was able to also restore a permanent power supply to the Morpher Kat used to become the Kat Ranger. And the Nova Ranger Morpher he had built has already been shipped to Galaxy Command to be given to the other member of the ill-fated Fire Squad that has yet to be activated; Lisa Teagle.

"For all they know, Sydney has simply disappeared from the media to take a break from the spotlight," Kat remarks. "We will allow them to continue believing that."

Boom nods, totally agreeing with Kat's reasoning. But then again, even if Kat was wrong in her assumption that it was the best course of action, Bridge would probably still agree with her. He has always looked up to the humanoid feline ever since his first arrival at SPD. After his failure at being a Cadet, Kat took him under her wing.

"I wonder where they are at now," Boom looks over at a computer monitor where a digital map of all of the charted space areas known to SPD.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_As if Boom was looking at the same exact star on the map, a small cargo ship colored with a muddy brown appearance right outside the Beta-Quadrant hovers around a nearby sun. The radiation from the sun blocks the ship from being traced. Aboard the ship resides the two rouge Rangers… _

Sydney rests upon a small single person's bed. Her once long blond hair has been cut down, now just dangling below her ears. Her arms are covered with bandages, and her normally light pink completion is seared with small burns, but hardly noticeable. When she had leapt in front of the powerful energy ball that Jack had launched at Jack during their last battle, she had no idea that the power that now resides within his body was strong enough to pierce through her Psycho Pink Armor. The heat had burned her arms, which she had used to try to block the flame, and the long locks of her hair were burnt.

Sky enters the medical room upon the small ship that he had acquired from a planet right outside the system from where he had lost the duel against Jack at. The planet was small and although it was under Space Patrol Delta's protection, there was no Base there. After seeing his uniform, the natives were quick to supply him with a ship; not knowing of the dark power and influence coursing through his being. He is carrying a small tray of food.

"Feeling better," he asks. Sydney had been drifting in and out of conscious since she jumped in front of the energy blast that Jack had summoned and launched at Sky a week earlier.

"A little," Sydney sits up, making sure not to place too much pressure on her injured arms. "Arms are still tender from that bloody attack that Jack unleashed. I didn't know that he had such power… I mean, the data that I had stolen from the Delta Base wasn't that detailed on the extent of his abilities…"

"I knew," Sky remarks as he sits on the edge of the bed. "That is why I was very relentless against him during our battle."

"What are we going to do now," Sydney draws her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. "I'm sure that Cruger has dispatched ships to look for us. Should we return to Master Vile? At least that way we will have some protection from SPD."

"No. We'd be better on our own." Sky remarks. "Besides, if we were to go back to Master Vile, I would probably try to kill Mirloc the moment I saw him. And in retaliation against us, Master Vile would unleash his troops against us. We are in no position to even think of a defensive stance against anyone, especially with you injured."

"I'm fine," Sydney sneers as she swings her legs off the edge of the bed. The action causes the room to spin before her eyes. She slumps forward down onto Sky. "Okay… not really…"

"Here eat," Sky lays the tray on the bed. "This will help you regain the energy that you lost."

"I'm going to have to see a plastic surgeon about these burns," Sydney sighs as she takes the tray away from Sky. Even with her mind tainted with evil, her vanity still comes high in her priority list.

"Maybe not," Sky remarks. " Sydney, remember when you used your abilities to turn your entire body into stone during that mission to the Rainian Nebula last year?"

"Of course," Sydney remarks as she dips a cracker into the soup. "It increased my strength tremendously, but it makes me look ugly. Makes me look like that rock dude from those comic books that Bridge collects… the Fabulous Four I think…"

"Bridge," Sky lowers his head slightly as he thinks back a week earlier. He really had no intention in harming the Green Ranger like he did, but what's done is done. Sky hasn't told Sydney about what state Bridge was in after she had passed out in his arms after taking Jack's blast head on. Back when they were first placed together as a Squad, Bridge and Sydney were good friends. Still good friends up to the point where they were promoted to B-Squad. There were times when Sky had found himself jealous of Bridge, for Sydney and him had spent a lot of time around each other. That is one of the many reasons why he gave Bridge such a hard time over the years.

"What about Bridge," Sydney asks, snapping Sky back to attention. Sky merely smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing. But anyways, back to what I was getting at. Perhaps if I were to find you a soft stone, you could channel the rock's properties all over your body. And in your stone form, you could easily peel the burnt areas off your body leaving you unscarred."

"YES," Sydney screams, almost knocking over her soup. If she weren't so weak she probably would have jumped up in the bed. "That's amazing! Why didn't I think of that?"

Sky chuckles. "I'll set a course for Onyx. We'll hide out there. It's outside of SPD jurisdiction. We'll have to ditch our uniforms and blend in with the crowd. We'll have to acquire a better ship and weapons."

"With what," Sydney asks, calming down slightly. "My credit is not valid outside of the United Federation. We won't be able to buy the necessities that we need."

"Who said anything about buying," an evil smirk forms on Sky's lips as he looks over to the crate where his Red Ranger Morpher as well as the Sword of Darkness lay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The noise was irritating, even to an android such as Sophie. The constant, steady beep of Bridge's heart monitor seemed to draw her into a state of nothingness. She was entirely focused in on the form of her beloved friend. After the Rangers reached Galaxy Command, Bridge was removed from the stasis pod so he could be operated on. It had taken the finest medical minds within the organization close to five hours to stabilize Bridge outside of the cryogenic freezing to keep him from dieing.

The operation was a success; however Bridge has yet to awaken. He is in a deep coma, thanks to the several blows that were delivered to his head while morphed. His knee as well as the several other spots that the lasers had struck was repairable, with enough time they will heal. However, if Bridge Carson were to awaken, the Green Ranger would never see again.

"Come on Bridge," Sophie whispers. She is holding onto his right hand; her way of knowing that he is still there. Bridge was her first true friend during her time as a D-Squad Cadet. "You can pull through this…"

If Bridge had heard her, he made no motion to acknowledge it. She squeezes his bare hand. If she had an aura to sense, she would smother Bridge with her presence until he awakened. His psychic powers are so powerful, so intense, that Bridge must shield himself away from all human touch, except in small quick doses. Sophie, being an android, has no aura that would cause an emotional backlash into his psyche.

"I need you to pull through this," she continues. "The Squad needs you. Things are just so… so terrible now… there are only four of us… the team is at a loss at what to do now…"

Standing in the doorway to the room is none other than Overseer Birdie and Jack Landors. Jack has his arms crossed over his chest, his expression somber. His long dreads are pulled back and placed in a rubber band, behind his neck. Birdie places a hand on his should and nudges his head in the direction of the hallway. Jack pulls off the frame of the door and follows the former Supreme Commander away so their conversation won't interrupt Sophie's time with Bridge.

"I have done a personal evaluation of all the Cadets' available for Ranger promotion here at Galaxy Command," Birdie begins. "However, I feel that none of them are suited for the task of taking over Officer Carson's position as Green Ranger at the moment."

"Has the doctors indicated any change in his condition," Jack asks.

"No," Birdie shakes his head. "They have him stable, but there is not indication that he will ever awaken from the coma. There was severe damage done to his brain tissues in his forehead region."

Jack is quiet for several moments. "Sir, has Supreme Commander Cruger been informed of the situation?"

"That he has," Birdie remarks. "He wished to return here to Galaxy Command so he could assist you and your Squad in apprehending the Rouge Rangers Sky Tate and Sydney Drew, but I felt that his concerns should remain with restoring the fragments of the artifact so we can locate the Other."

Jack nods slowly. "And what about the situation with Gruumm?"

"I have elevated all of SPD to high alert. All ships have been dispatched to search for the escapees. I have also summoned the A-Squad Rangers from their respected bases off of K0-35, Miranoi, Kalderon and Titan. The Rangers from Aquitar have also pledged their support in searching for Gruumm."

"Leaving me and the remainder of my Squad to face Master Vile," Jack adds as he slides his hands into the pockets of his white jacket.

"You will not face him alone," Birdie remarks. "I have summoned our best ships to aid the B-Squad in the attack against Master Vile's forces. They are being prepared now even as we speak."

"We will leave immediately then. You will inform us if Bridge awakens?"

"Yes," Birdie extends his hand out to the Red Ranger. "We are counting on your Squad to bring Vile down, once and for all!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jack shakes the hand of the old bird. Jack salutes his superior and Birdie returns the gesture. Jack then proceeds to walk away, heading toward the hanger where the Omega-Striker Megaship sits. Birdie watches Jack disappear down the hallway before turning his attention back to the room where the Green Ranger lays.

Riding down the elevator to the hanger, Jack's mind is running a mile a minute over the current events. His hands still in his jacket's pockets, he leans against the wall; the several loose strands of dreads that he neglected to tie back dangle before his face.

Upon arriving in the hanger, he notices that the exterior of the ship is being serviced by several mechanics. The ship had not received any damage, but checkups are indeed a necessary. After drawing the information needed concerning Master Vile's location, the high officials within Galaxy Command wanted the Megaship stocked with every possible weapon available added to the Megaship's arsenal. The mechanic's added another part of the Megaship's top, which looks as if it could be a giant sword handle. Down the row he spots several other giant Megaships being prepared for combat. There is another man, standing in a Red uniform not to far away. Jack immediately recognizes him as the Red Ranger from the SPD Base on KO-35. It seems that that Squad of Rangers has been summoned to take part in the space fight against Master Vile.

Turning his attention back to his Megaship, he spots Isaiah off in the distance conversing with several mechanics, which include the Alpha-10 unit which survived the destruction of the Prison Colony. He opens his mouth to yell out at the other African American, to gain his attention, but he is suddenly stopped as his attention is diverted to the lovely Latina who just latched herself onto his arm. "Hey babe. What did the doctor say?"

"Its nothing," Z remarks, hating herself, having to lie to Jack. But her earlier decision still stands; that the team is in no position to afford to lose another member. She will continue Rangering until it becomes obvious that she can no longer continue. "Just a little stomach bug, nothing to worry about. When are we to lift off?"

"I was just about to ask Isaiah that myself," Jack remarks. He leads Z over to one of the large thruster engines where Isaiah and several other mechanics are standing. Not wanting to waste time climbing up the latter to ask such a small measly question, Jack settles on just yelling up to his comrade. "Hey Isaiah! How much longer do you think before we depart?"

"Give or take another hour," Isaiah cups his hands over his mouth and yells back down to his Squad Leader. "We are running a finally diagnosis on the Megaship's fuel cells."

Jack nods. "Okay. Alert me when they are finished. I want to get this ship back in space ASAP. We got a lot of things to do, and not the time to do them in."

"Will do," Isaiah gives Jacks thumbs up. "Oh yeah, also, this Alpha unit is going to accompany us on our mission."

"I will be an honor serving with you Red Ranger," Alpha-10 bows in the general direction of where Jack is standing. "I dedicate my databanks and processing software to your mission of bringing in Master Vile."

"Thanks Alpha-10. We sure appreciate it," Jack gives the small droid thumbs up. He places his arm around Z's waist and the two walk toward the entrance latch of the Omega-Striker Megaship. "So… everything is cool? You're not really sick or nothing?"

"No, I'm good Jack," Z remarks. "Everything is fine."

"I was worried," Jack raises a hand to the neck of his uniform. It had suddenly grown tight around his next. "I had thought that you might have gotten pregnant."

Z's face pales slightly, but she covers her surprised reaction in time before Jack to notice. "Err… no. I'm… err… not."

"Yeah, okay," Jack tightens an arm around her waist. "But if you were, that's not a bad thing. I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you."

"I know, I feel the same way," Z slides a hand down to her stomach. It wasn't until after the doctor informed her of her condition did she notice that she had indeed actually gained a little weight since her last examination.

"Listen Z," Jack stops. He places his hands alongside her shoulders and looks directly into her eyes. "I love you. I love you more than anything in this God-forsaken universe. After everything that has happened the past week, I've come to realize that life is short. Shorter than I originally imagined. Once this is over, I'm going to marry you."

"Marry me," Z repeats, clearly surprised and shocked at Jack's confession and sort of proposal.

"Yeah, I'll get the ring and everything," Jack remarks. "We'll have a big wedding or a small one it doesn't matter… I'll run you straight to a judge and marry you the moment we return to Earth if that's what it takes. All that matters to me is you…"

Tears pour down Z's eyes. She has never considered herself a girly-girl. She has always and will probably always will be a tomboy. However, all it took was Jack's honest words to bring out the soft side that she has only shown to so few, Sam, Kandy, Nancy, Bridge and Jack. Her best friend; her lover. And now her soon to be husband. She slides her arms around his waist and buries her face in his shoulder. "I love you so much Jack."

The two remain in the hallway, embracing the other. Their surroundings, the ship, the Cadet's and Officers walking back and forth by them preparing the ship for its launch, all ignored for all the two can see is each other. Jack is right, life is to short. With all that is going on around them, and what is to go down within the next forty eight hours when the fight is taken to Master Vile's doorstep, no one can be assure what lies ahead down the road for them.

But the one thing that Z is assure of, that she and Jack will walk that road together. Like they always have; like they always will.


	17. Episode 16: Countdown

**Episode 16: Countdown **

Earth. One of the smallest planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. Compared to the many other planets that harbor life, Earth is not all that impressive from space. Even judging from the species that inhabit it, humans, Earth is still no prize. However, from the eyes of many, it's not the planet that they desire, but rather an object hidden on the planet.

_The Grail of Life_. The cup of Immortality. The fountain of youth. It has many names from different species and alien races, but its power remains the same. When the Great War broke out in heaven eons ago, this sacred relic was one of the many that found its way onto the plane of the living. With this one could restore life from nothing, raise the dead if they desired. The person with access to this powerful and holy relic could create great miracles… or great strife.

Master Vile had come close to claiming this prize many centuries ago. Believing his daughter dead, he south this relic to restore his daughter Rita back to life (not knowing that she was simply locked away on the darker side of the Earth's moon). Master Vile and his forces were run off the planet from the royal guard of Camelot, lead by the Red Knight, Lancelot. Merlin the magician took the Grail of Life and used his magic to place the Grail of Life at the center of the planet; far away from any man or monsters touch. He placed it where no sane man would dare go; the liar of where the maniacal beast, _the Other_ is held prisoner.

It took many years of planning and preparing, awaiting the right opportunity for Vile to make his second move. Humanity had all done forgotten about the ancient monsters and magic that once was considered daily life throughout the planet. The legend behind the Grail was lost. The knowledge of the location of the Grail was lost. And most importantly, the warrior bloodline that Lancelot belonged to was forced into slavery and taken from their homeland of Africa, had forgotten about their holy mission in keeping the Other from being awakened.

Now with knowledge of the Earth's Space Patrol Delta defenses known to him and his generals, Master Vile will rape the planet into submission. Since he cannot wipe humanity off the planet thanks to his chemical agent being destroyed on his home planet, Vile has ordered his troops to do what is necessary to cripple the planet. Earth's major defenses are run by Space Patrol Delta. With his plan in motion, the Delta Base will be defenseless allowing his troops, lead by the former Troobian mercenary Mirloc; its Delta Base will be squashed, allowing easy access to the planet.

Several hundred miles from Earth a fleet of spaceships slowly make their way toward the planet… undetected. The ships all match the atmosphere presented by Master Vile's empire… dark. Tainted. Uncaring and polluted. The ships are painted a dark black with visible navy blue lights emitted throughout the body of the vessels. Their basic design resembles the shape of Master Vile's own massive skull. Despite the resemblance to the dark master, Vile is not present aboard none of the ships.

In his own quarters, Mirloc seats before a desk in front of a laptop computer. Projected before him from his laptop sits a holographic image of Master Vile seated upon his throne back with the main fleet in the Macbeth Quadrant.

"_I must admit… I am rather disappointed in how things have turned out…_" the ancient master of the dark arts mutters; his long scaly talons gently stroking the orange cat sitting in its lap. Mirloc has since learnt of Prince Gasket and Archerina's fate and had decided to relay the grave news back to his new master. "_Not only have I lost two generals… but the Psycho Pink Ranger as well?_"

"I don't understand what went wrong," Mirloc speaks into the microphone connected to the holographic projector. "It was a simple job. Gasket and the others should not have mucked it up…"

"_Never send a machine to do a monsters work_," Vile mumbles. "_It is all well I suppose. The two would have soon enough betrayed me in an attempt to restore their, oh so precious, Machine Empire…_"

"Master, would it have been possible that the spell placed on the Sword of Darkness dissipated. That would have explained the Pink Ranger's disappearance. She may have regained her freedom and alerted the Rangers to Gasket and Archerina's whereabouts."

"_My magic is flawless_," Vile sneers dangerously through the transmission. The wizard stands to his feet, knocking his pet to the floor. "_She would not have been able to be freed without the Sword of Darkness being destroyed. And the sword is still intact. I can feel the magic still flowing through its ebony blade. Perhaps your pink pet was killed._"

"Perhaps," Mirloc agrees. "Or perhaps she was the one responsible for the destruction of that Prison Colony in the KO-35 system?"

"_The same prison that I originally freed Benaag, Sinuku and you from earlier this year_?"

"Yes my lord," Mirloc responds.

"_I had heard rumors about its destruction…pity_," Vile comes to a stop. Also present in the holographic transmission stands the Psycho Blue Ranger, always on guard for his re-creator. "_All those monsters would have added lovely to my ranks. Ah well, at least something good came out of that disaster; SPD's numbers have lessened once more_."

"Despite this small set back, am I to continue on with our plans?"

"_Yes_," the miniature hologram of Vile places its hands behind its back and begins to walk in a circle. "_To our current data, the EMP device that the Pink Ranger had given the prisoner, the former A-Squad Red Ranger Charlie, has not been recovered. With our ships being immune to SPD scanners courtesy of _ _Porto__, you should be able to get onto Earth without a problem. By attacking the Delta Base, Charlie will know to activate the EMP disabling all the electronics' within the Base. Once the Delta Base is defenseless… level it_."

"Of course my lordship," Mirloc places his right hand to his chest and bows his head in respect. "Your will shall be done."

"_That it shall_," Vile's eyes glow. "_And while you are at it… kill that pesky Jack Landors if you should come into contact with him. The prophecy states that the Magma Ranger is the one who will destroy my Empire. He very well cannot accomplish this if he is dead. And if he is dead, his bloodline ends with him making the prophecy nullified. And if he has any children… locate them and kill them as well…_"

"As you wish. Master…" A new thought occurs to the former Troobian. "I do wonder… do you think that it may have been possible that SPD had learned of the fleet's location from the two machines?"

Master Vile is quiet for several seconds as he processes the thought. "_If Gasket or Archerina have not already been destroyed, I seriously doubt that they would give up my location. However, preparations have being made… just in case. The information given to us by the Pink Ranger was very… informative._"

"So the Zord has been complete," Mirloc cannot help himself than to allow an evil smirk to grace his lips. When he left the fleet with his troops toward Earth, the finishing touches were being placed upon several of the giant spaceships, which resembled body appendages; the necessities in which building a Megazord.

"_That is has_," Vile remarks. "_It will be instrumental during my occupation of Earth. I am quite aware that there are several other Ranger teams spread over the Earth that are not affiliated with Space Patrol Delta. They will be dealt with as well_."

"For your glory my lord," Mirloc bows his head toward the hologram. The hologram of the evil warlord dissipates as Master Vile ends the transmission. Mirloc stands to his feet and exits out of his quarters. They are not far from Earth now. The countdown to Earth's decimation narrows and the return of the Troobian Empire commences.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wars come and go, but the aftermath always remains in the populace's mind forever, on paper or in recorded video. The outcome of such memorial battles are never forgotten, especially if the victor is the enemy who can easily decimate a said species. Ever since the first attack on the Delta Base two months earlier, Galaxy Command has been preparing for such a battle to arise. An opportunity to take the war to Vile himself presented itself when the last two remaining members of the Machine Empire, who also happened to be members of Master Vile's collation where cornered and apprehended. Although one was destroyed in the aftermath of its battle between the Yellow and Blue B-Squad Rangers as well as the Red Fire-Squad Ranger, the three were still able to draw the necessary information from the other robot.

Ten large Megaship class starships blast across the vast emptiness of space in warp-drive. Accompanying the Megaships are a fleet of much smaller ships as they quickly and steadily make their way toward the coordinates provided by Sophie which she ripped from the cyber brain of Archerina. With the Omega-Striker Megaship in the lead, there are nine other Megaships in formation; with the smaller vessels taking in the rear. However, unlike the Omega-Striker Megaship which is slightly more advance, the other ten Megaships do not have Zord transformation capabilities. But then again, in space fights that they are expecting to occur, Zord transformations are a rarity because of the impossible situations of space Zord battles.

Aboard the Omega-Striker, the remaining four members of the B-Squad all stand in the bridge, accompanied by the Alpha-10 unit. Unlike their normal SPD regalia of gray and black, they are now dressed in totally different colored uniforms. Each Ranger is wearing a simple white uniform with their individual Ranger color presented as a single strip down alongside their arms and legs. Their belt buckles as well as their boots also bear their Ranger color.

"A.D.A.M., how much farther until we reach the conflict zone?" Jack asks the sentient AI-Being, programmed throughout the Megaship. Jack's hair is completely free from his traditional dreads, allowing his hair to be pulled back and held behind his head with a rubber band.

"_We are one hundred and fifty-eight minutes from the Macbeth Nebula_," A.D.A.M.'s voice rings throughout the bridge.

Z walks up next to Jack. Her normally braided hair is now placed in a bun, and one long strand is loosely flowing over her left eye. "This is it. Today is the day we bring down Master Vile's empire."

"That's the plan," Jack agrees. "He has no idea that we are aware of his location."

"I have tuned up our Delta Enforcers, just in case if we leave the Megaship to take the fight aboard Vile's ship," Sophie speaks. The female android's normally two ponytails are free from their restraints and her brown hair hangs loosely behind her back.

"Excellent," Jack pops his knuckles. "That is almost a guarantee. Vile is so seriously going to get his."

A cleanly shaved head Isaiah agrees. It had seemed that all the Rangers had opted for a new look when they departed Galaxy Command. They all felt the vibe that this conflict would soon be over. Inwardly the new Blue Ranger is beyond excited. His first stunt as a Power Ranger has practically been flawless, aside from the losses of the team before he was assigned to B-Squad. With the defeat of such an evil such as Master Vile, future promotions seem very possible in his future.

"Jack, I am receiving multiple hailing frequencies from the Gamma Megaship Mach 2 through 10." Isaiah remarks, looking up from his terminal.

"Patch them in," Jack remarks as he moves from his terminal and stands before the rest of his Squad directly before the large viewing screen. Isaiah types in a few commands and the viewing screen before the Rangers break off into ten small squares; one square still presenting the image of space before the Omega-Striker. In the other nine squares, the faces of the captains of the other nine Megaships appear.

One of the captains is a Lion-humanoid holding onto a cane. He was a former instructor of the original B-Squad members Sky, Sydney and Bridge before his promotion to Galaxy Command. His name is Leo Rou. Another one of the ship captains is none other than Director General Horus former Supreme Commander Birdie's successor. **Porupo, a humanoid with a squid looking head.**** Also presented is Sergeant Silverback. The other five captains shown upon the screen are officers ranking the same as Jack's Command, those being Ranger Squad leaders are humans. **

**"Sergeant Silverback," Jack salutes his S.W.A.T. instructor. "It is good to see you again." **

**"_As you as well Sergeant Landors_," the ape-alien remarks. "_What is our status?_" **

Jack places his hands behind his back. "Our AI-unit A.D.A.M has estimated that our arrival time will be just over two hours away."

"_Excellen_t," Silverback remarks. The ape is, as always, dressed in his combat fatigues. "_Please inform us of any more developments_."

**"That I will sir," Jack nods. He then salutes the higher SPD Ranking officials, who extend the motion back to him as well. When they departed from Galaxy Command, none of the Squad leaders had the opportunity to greet each other face to face so they have been conversing via the communications network aboard the Megaships. **

**Slowly one by one, the faces of the other Squad Leaders bleep off the screen aside from one.** The Captain of the Gamma Megaship Mach 6 remains. She is a light brown haired Asian female who sporting a similar outfit much like the new B-Squad's uniforms smiles at her comrades. However, she is wearing a black and red tie.

"_Sergeant Landors_," the female captain salutes Jack. "_I am the Gold Ranger of the Kappa Squad Rangers from the Planet Leslie. It is an honor to finally speak to you. The B-Squad of Earth is legend among SPD ranks_._ Much like yourself."_

Jack face's burn slightly with embarrassment, but thanks to his dark features, his blush cannot be seen. "I'm sure my Squad appreciates the kind words, but myself, I am hardly legendary… er… Miss..."

The Asian woman smiles, quite seductively, but at the same time innocently. "_My name is Marie Utahime_."

"Heh, okay Captain Utahime," Jack feels himself getting hot. Not from the look that Marie is giving him, but from the rather awkward position he is in. The Gold Ranger is practically flirting with him in front of his own girlfriend. He glances over in Z's direction, and sure enough, Z is giving Marie a look that could kill. "But still, it was a combined effort of the entire Squad."

"_Your Squad didn't single handedly destroyed two thousand soldiers effortlessly by themselves, unlike you_," Marie winks. "_Never recorded before in Space Patrol Delta History, on or off Earth.__ Like it or not, you are a legend in the making_."

"Hear that Mister big-shot," Z winks over at her now fiancé and places an arm around his; making sure that Marie can see that he is taken. "You are too modest for your own good."

"Whatever," Jack rolls his eyes good naturally, glad to see that Z is not upset with him, especially since he didn't expect the Captain of the Kappa Squadron to remain on the channel. Behind him, he can hear Isaiah chuckling away. "I didn't rejoin SPD to become famous."

"_Maybe so, but after today you never know_," Marie smiles. "_I have a feeling that the battle today will be one to go down in the history books. Who knows, maybe a movie will one day be made about this event_."

"Maybe," Jack shrugs; eager for the conversation to come to an end. Years ago, he wouldn't have mind flirting with the rather lovely Gold Ranger but he was a different man years ago. "It was… nice speaking with you Captain."

"_The feeling is mutual Sergeant Landors_," Marie nods. She glances over at Z and winks at the other woman, who nearly shares the same Ranger color as she. "_Nice catch. Make sure that you don't lose him_."

Quite shocked at the other woman's words, Z simply nods. A small smile gracing her lips as she unconsciously slides her other free hand down to her stomach. "Thank you. I won't."

The transmission ends, returning the large screen back to its default showing; that of space. Jack turns and looks back at the remaining members of the B-Squad. "Well… that had to be the number one most embarrassing moment of my life…"

"She made up for it at the end," Z remarks with humor. "I was about ready to take my Galaxy Glider over to her ship and have… words with her."

"Ohh," Isaiah grins as he wiggles his eyebrows. "Cat-fight!"

"A what," Alpha-10 asks, not understanding the concept of two women fighting relates with felines.

Sophie shakes her head, amused at the situation. Perhaps one of the better reasons that she is happy to be an artificial life form. Humans deal with so much drama in there every day lives. "Jack, I suggest we do a last minute evaluation of all our supplies aboard the ship."

"Right. Okay then," Jack scratches his chin lightly, thinking of what they should all do. "Sophie, continue to monitor our progress. Isaiah, I want you to check out our engines, make sure that they are working at full capacity. Z, I want you to make sure that the torpedo launchers and the ships lasers energy bars are full." Jack orders. "I will go make sure that all our Galaxy Gliders are functioning properly for if we may have to abandon ship."

"Sure thing love," Z remarks as she turns and walks out of the bridge. Isaiah slides back from his console and follows behind Z to go about his task. Jack places his hands aboard the computer console before him as he feels a ripple of energy flow through him. Ever since the battle with Sky a week earlier he has felt the energy rise within him, begging for release. He knows that today is the start of everything that he has been preparing for since his talk with his ancestor Lancelot in the realm between this life and the next. He realizes that this will eventually lead to his fated and destined battle with the Other.

Jack hopes that by stopping Maser Vile today he can prevent the Other from being released; thus altering the supposed future that Lancelot warned him of. Lancelot had informed him that he would have to face the Other eventually, but Jack is not sure that he can. A creature born in the shadows facing off and losing against a normal human? It sounds ludicrous.

Jack smirks lightly. _But then again, I'm not a normal human any more. Not by a long shot._

Jack turns and leaves the bridge, following behind Z and Isaiah; not realizing that his eyes are radiating a soft orange glow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Back on Earth…_

Special Police Officer Lisa Teagle makes her way toward the Command Center. After the B-Squad Green Ranger's was checked into the Galaxy Command hospital a week earlier she was dispatched by Overseeing Commander Birdie to report back to Earth with the new prototype Morpher that Boom had build in conjunction with Galaxy Command. The Nova Ranger Police Force will begin mass productions in if it is a success. With the B-Squad down one Ranger, Birdie felt that Master Vile may have sent some of his troops ahead of the regular fleet to scout the Earth. With the illuming threat of both Master Vile and with Gruumm still at large, it seems better to be safe than sorry.

As the Japanese woman makes her way down the hallway leading up to the Command Center she notices the rush of the many Officers and Cadets throughout the Delta Base. It seems as if they are all preparing the Base for an attack. The two guards dispatched to guard the entrance spot her uniform and rank and step aside so she may enter. Supreme Commander Cruger stands to greet her as she enters the Command Centers.

"Ah, Officer Teagle," Anubis extends his right paw to her. "Welcome back to the Delta Base. I am sorry that I was unable to greet you upon your arrival, but Overseer Birdie informed me that you were being accommodated for. I am sure your trip was a safe one?"

"That it was Supreme Commander," Lisa shifts the box carrying the experimental Morpher under her left arm and salutes him. "I have brought back the experimental Nova Ranger Morpher as instructed by Overseeing Commander Birdie to use to aid the fellow Earth Rangers. He felt that I would be of a help here rather than in space in the battle against Master Vile."

"My thanks," Anubis takes the metal box from the Officer. "I fear that the B-Squad and the other Squad's dispatched to handle Master Vile's space platoon will not be the only ones seeing some action today."

Lisa walks behind the Supreme Commander over to where the Commander of the Earth Base, Kat Manx is seated at aboard a computer terminal. On the two screens before the feline humanoid two sets of ships can be seen heading toward Earth in opposite directions. One fleet is of SPD vessels, the same ones that Gruumm and his men had stolen to aid him on his journey to Earth. And the others are obviously, Master Vile's ships.

Kat hisses as she stands from her seat. "This is unprecedented. We have two different enemy fleets approaching, who probably don't know about the other. If they were to attack the other without knowing with Earth caught in the middle, the fallout could prove…"

"Disastrous," Lisa finishes.

"Indeed," Kat nods, noticing the new arrival. "Welcome home Officer Teagle."

"Thank you Commander," Lisa nods. "Can I offer any assistance?"

"You do have S.W.A.T. experience do you not," Kat asks quickly.

"That I do," Lisa nods.

"It would be very beneficial if you could join the other academic professors and quickly give the lower ranking Cadet's a brief rundown on S.W.A.T. techniques and equipment," Kat explains. "I have the C-Squad dispatched all throughout the city trying to keep the peace. Somehow a news reporter leaked out the information about our crisis and has the city in an uproar. The younger and lower Ranking Cadets need someone to look up to and who better than an active Ranger here admit the populace. "

"I would be happy to assist," Lisa nods as she takes back the Morpher from the Supreme Commander. "But I must confess, I have no Ranger experience, but I will do what I can to help."

"Good," Anubis turns and waves his paw to two younger teenagers. "Lisa, this is Sam and Mora. They will assist you. They are the best combatants here under the C-Squad."

"Pleasure," Lisa extends her hand to the two teens. "Okay, can you two lead me to the other Cadets?"

"Sure thing," Sam smiles up at the older woman. "Mora and I can lead you there no problem!"

Mora nods, a small smile on her face as well. This is what she has always wanted; even when she was in Gruumm's company. The need to feel important; to feel like she belonged. She only prays that Gruumm does not know of her new allegiance to the forces of good.

The three quickly leave the Command Center. Boom, who was not sitting to far away, going over the files of the Other with Baskin, looks over to where Kat and Anubis still stand. "Ugh, Commanders… with all of SPD's resources spread out in space to aid the B-Squad; do you think that we stand a chance if Gruumm and Vile's ships join forces and attack us?"

"We will manage," Anubis growls lightly; not at the disheveled human, but more at the situation. "Boom, I have a job for you. Locate my wife and have her brought here to the Delta Base immediately."

Boom gulps, standing as he does. "Yes sir. But what about the reading concerning the location of the Other? Baskin and I are nearly on a breakthrough?"

"We'll deal with that later," Anubis turns back and looks at the gathering ships in space courtesy of SPD satellite. "One problem at a time."

"This is bad Doggie," Kat remarks as she places a paw on his shoulder. "When the Troobian forces attacked the Earth five years ago, we knew what to expect aside from the A-Squad betraying us and Omni. But now…"

"I know Kat," Anubis closes his eyes, dread filling his heart. "I know… there is a great chance that Earth… just may fall."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours had passed rather quickly. The Rangers and the other SPD Captains and their ships came into range of the planet which Master Vile's fleet is orbiting. Z stands from her seat and walks up to Jack, who has not moved from the spot that he is standing in since his return back to the bridge. Isaiah watches her stand and follows her with his eyes, taking note of the worried look in her face.

"You're worried," Z speaks; not really asking him, but merely stating what she sees. "I can tell. You have that same look on you know like you had when we were living on the streets and you were afraid that our planned heist wouldn't go according to plan."

"I am," Jack nods after a few moments. "I am nervous. When we defeated the Troobian Army, we didn't expect to defeat them that day. It just… happened. This… everything we have done these past few weeks has been leading to this day. Who's to say that Sky and Sydney are not aboard those ships, planning our demises even as we speak?"

"If they are, there is nothing we can do," Z takes his hand into hers. "If we can defeat Master Vile, hopefully the spell over them can be removed."

"Even if it were, I don't think I could forgive Syd," Jack sighs, his eyes closing in thought. "No matter what she and I shared in the past… she is responsible for Kandy, Nancy and the other's death…"

"It'll take time," Z replies. She leans forward and plants a peck on his cheek. "But we'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now… we have more pressing matters."

"Yeah," Jack straights his jacket after removing his hand from Z's. He stands tall and a look of determination comes on his face. "Sophie, open a transmission to all SPD vessels."

"On it," Sophie remarks as she keys in a command, opening a hailing frequency to all other SPD ships. "Okay Jack, you may speak."

"Attention all Megaships and fighter pilots," Jack begins. "We have reached the conflict zone. Ahead of us is Master Vile's fleet. If we are in range enough to see them, then they can detect us. Before hand we could not detect their ships, but thanks to a device that the B-Squad Green Ranger Bridge Carson was able to put together along with the aid of the B-Squad Pink and Blue Rangers, we are now able to detect all enemy crafts."

"As you all know, Bridge Carson is fighting for his life back at Galaxy Command. Let's win this fight for him. Back when I was the head Red Ranger of the Delta Base I was required to read up and learn of former Ranger teams of the past. The elderly sage Zordon had a saying and I am going to quote him, for I feel that in this dire time, these words need to be said…

"May the power protect you…" Jack raises his hand and waves it in Sophie's direction, signaling for her to end this transmission.

"For Bridge," Sophie nods as she ends the transmission.

"For Bridge," Z repeats, closing her eyes.

On the screen, Vile's ships can be seen moving into position. Sure enough, as predicted, Vile's forces did detect the arrival of the Space Patrol Delta fleet. The smaller ships blast forward and begin to unleash a rainstorm of firepower into the Ranger's general direction.

" Battle stations," Jack leaps to his console.

"Shields up," Z yells.

"Gun's armed," Sophie remarks as she plugs herself into the Megaship's weapons controls. Now every laser aboard the Megaship is an extension of herself.

"Evasive maneuvers," Isaiah yells out as he grabs the controls to move the ship out of the path of enemy fire. Alongside them, the other Megaships begin firing, clearing a path through the smaller enemy ships. "Hell yeah, let's get this party started!"

Sophie locks on several of enemy crafts and begins firing upon them. The dark folds of space are soon brightened between the energy exchanges between ships. Many of the smaller SPD fighter ships take the battle up close and person, firing upon the ships from up close. Many of the daring pilots are successful is causing damage upon the much large ships while others are blown away with ease.

The Omega-Striker Megaship heads straight toward the middle ship amongst the enemy crafts; the ship belonging to Master Vile. Vile's main vessel is still the rather odd scorpion designed ship that he used to break Mirloc and the others out of prison months earlier; the only differences between then and now are the add-on's on the external layer of the ship.

Sophie is un-relentless in her firing, as well as Isaiah in his piloting. Isaiah rolls the giant ship into a spin; easily evading two ships that where firing at the Striker. Those two ships end up blasting each other, destroying them instantly.

"Not bad piloting Isaiah," Z remarks, looking up from the ship's status log. "Not even one stray blast has struck the ship!"

"This is like piloting one of my dad's flying simulations," Isaiah grins, not once taking his eyes off the screen. "Only… more real."

"As real as they get," Jack chuckles. "Get us as close as you can to that ship. Sophie, I don't care what it takes, disable that ship!"

"You got it," Sophie eyes narrow in determination. She sticks her tongue out and bites down on it in concentration as she begins targeting many more enough ships to clear a path for Isaiah to fly through.

Alongside the Striker the other Megaships are holding their own. However, one Megaship is blown completely away due to a powerful cannon atop of one of Vile's larger ships. The ship has a giant snake shaped skull for its bridge. Tiny but powerful lasers are being fired from the skulls fangs, taking out the smaller SPD ships.

"Okay, scratch that last order," Jack yells over the noise. "Take out that cannon!"

"_Already on it Sergeant_," the SPD Commander **Porupo responds over the open communications unit. "_We'll handle that ship's cannon. You take the fight to Master Vile's door_!" **

**"Will do sir," Jack remarks. "Well you heard the man, let's do it!"**

"Aye! This is too much for my circuits!" Alpha-10 cries out.

The Striker plows its way back through the mess of ships, heading toward the Vile's. Behind them, the snake skull designed ship goes up in a mess of flames; the cannon taken cared of just like Commander Porupo promised. However the head of the ship detaches itself just before the rest of the ship explodes, allowing its passengers an escape.

Mostly inactive for the majority of the battle, Vile's ship begins firing upon the approaching Striker Megaship as well as two other Delta Megaships. The Striker is struck several times, causing the ship to rock.

"Well, there goes my record," Isaiah grumbles at the lucky shots that the ship was able to get. "You will not get a repeated performance!"

"Shields still at full capacity," Z remarks.

The tail end of Vile's ship snakes its way upward. On the tip end of the tail sits a powerful laser. It fires and the energy beam cuts through the back of the Megaship, causing the ship to rock tremendously. Isaiah has to break formation to get out of the beams path.

"Damn it," Z curses. "Shields are now at eighty percent! What the hell kind of laser was that?"

"It was a top secret project that Galaxy Command was working in conjunction with Kat," Sophie grunts. Since she is plugged into the ship herself, she can feel the damage to the ship as if it were her own. "It must have been in one of those files that Sydney had given to Vile!"

"Well then, let's take it out," Jack yells. "Just imagine the damage it could have done if Isaiah didn't pull us out in time!"

"I'm on it," Sophie grunts as she focuses in on the ship's tail end. Suddenly the Striker is struck on the side from another enemy blast. Sophie's console begins to spark, and electricity begins to run up her arms, electrocuting her.

"Damn it," Jack swears as he leaps to the androids aid. He grabs onto her, and lucky for him, his powers prevented him from drawing the electricity onto him as well. He yanks Sophie free, allowing her to slump to the floor.

"Are you okay," he asks, getting down on one knee.

"I'll live," Sophie struggles to stand. "But my operating system is fried. I won't be plugging myself back into the ship's processor any time soon…"

"Hey guys… we have a problem…" Isaiah gulps. This draws Jack, Z, Sophie and Alpha's attention to the large monitor. In the distance, Master Vile's ship begins transforming. Several of the larger ships surrounding Vile's begins to rotate around and attach themselves to others. Two long ships become the legs which another larger ship becomes the entire torso of the slowly forming giant robot. Master Vile's own personal ship attaches itself to the top of the torso. Its stinger retracts alongside the chest plate of the torso. Its stingers attach onto the side of the head formed from the middle of Vile's ship, giving the helmet a horned look.

Spikes merge on the fist of the left hand and of the left foot of the terror forming before them. The head of the Zord that was destroyed which resembled a snake skull attaches itself onto the right shoulder of the giant mechanical beast.

"Dear God," Z gasps, her eyes widening as she realizes just what is happening. "Master Vile's empire has Zord transforming capabilities…"

"No doubt took the diagrams from the files that Sydney had given him as well," Sophie remarks with a frown as she realizes that the Zord combination sequence that Vile's ships are undergoing is one she recognizes. "He's using our own designs against us…"

"This is not good," Jack frowns. He turns toward the Alpha-unit that joined his Squad as they were preparing to depart from Galaxy Command several days earlier. "If that is the case, then they may have files on our ship as well as the other Megaships."

"That's a large Zord," Isaiah gulps. "Probably larger than the Delta Base in is Zord mode…"

"Alpha, start analyzing the enemy vessel! Look for a weak point in that Zord's structure," Z orders quickly.

"You got it boss lady," Alpha-10 chirps as it immediately begins its task. "Scanning… now! I should have some valuable information within minutes!"

Over the intercom and screen, Master Vile chuckles. "_You see Rangers! I have been preparing myself for this unavoidable conflict! My Terrorzord will mow through your platoon and decimate you all!_"

"Arrogant jerk-off isn't he," Z sneers.

"You're not the only one with Megazord capabilities," Jack frowns. The Red Ranger turns to Isaiah and nods. "Show the man."

"Activating Megazord sequence," Isaiah grins as he types in a command and reaches for a level aboard his console. "Man, I have been waiting a while to do this!"

"_Megazord sequence initiated_," A.D.A.M's voice rings throughout the Megaship. A sudden jolt is sent throughout the vessel as it slowly begins its transformation from ship mode to Zord mode. Many hallways are closed by heavy metal latches separating the rooms and hallways from each other. Within the bridge, a long horizontal panel slides open and a large control panel in the shape of a U emerges with three combat stations, each with a designated Ranger color; Red, Yellow and Blue, the destinations for those particular Ranger colors.

Isaiah's console rotates to the left slightly and another one appears from the floor. This one is for the Green Ranger indicated by the seat color. From outside the ship, the body of the vessel can be seen breaking apart. The two thrusters rotate around, a compartment opening as they shift their position. Two large metallic hands appear; one from each thruster. The sides of the ships body expand outward and rotate around, creating the legs. Alongside of the new formed arms and legs, large triangle shaped objects slide out of the sides, creating wing-like objects which will give the Megazord flight capability in space.

"Everything looks smooth," Z remarks as she monitors the Megaship's transformation from her new control panel. "As long as Vile or any of his allied ships fire upon the Megaship during its transformation we are good!"

"Send a beacon out to all other SPD ships," Jack tells Sophie from the middle station. "Have them defend this vessel so we can complete the transformation without worry from enemy fighters!"

"Already ahead of you," Sophie remarks as she quickly relays the command to the other SPD ships at her new console. Smoke is still pouring off her body from her earlier shock.

The bridge jolts forward as it begins to shift around as well. The artificial gravity keeps the Rangers from being tossed about as the ship continues its morph. The four get into their seats and strap themselves in, preparing for aerial combat. Unlike its previous predecessors, this Megaship's bridge does not detach itself; instead it begins to rotate around on its joints, bringing a robotic shaped head out of the chest of the Zord. Its head, surprisingly enough is shaped into the design of the Omega Ranger's helmet, thus its own name, the Omega-Striker Megaship, built in the honor of the Ranger from the future.

As Jack predicted, enemy vessels began firing upon the transforming Megaship. But the other five Megaships that survived the decimation earlier make their way to prevent the lasers from breeching their shields as they planted themselves in front of the Megaship as it completes its transformation. The back panel of the ship detaches and floats toward the front of the Megazord. The left arm reaches out and grabs the panel, creating a shield for the Zord. On the back panel, the SPD symbol stands out bright and tall for all to see.

Like the B-Squad Ranger helmets, there are two lights alongside of the head, which alarms begin to blare out once the transformation is complete.

"_Megazord sequence finalized_," A.D.A.M.'s voice rings throughout the Zord. The Megazord's thrusters on the bottom of its large feet stabilize it's hovering, as if it were actually standing aboard a solid structure in space. It raises its massive arms, and makes a fist; the gears within the fingers making a crunching sound as if it were flexing its fingers for the first time; and in a way, it was. Emerging from the finger of its right hand, and energy saber appears.

"Alright, let's show this dirt bag what we are made of," Jack slams his right fist into his lift palm. "Space Patrol Delta!"

"Space Patrol Delta," the other three members of the B-Squad repeat as they all grab their controls, waiting for Vile's vessel to make the first move. The evil warlord doesn't disappoint. The giant Terrorzord blasted off, heading directly for the newly formed Omega-Striker Megazord.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Moments earlier… _

Within the bridge of the Terrorzord there was a flurry of activity, evil space aliens and monsters making sure that everything is in working order. Seated in the middle of the bridge upon his ragged bone designed throne, Master Vile leans forward as he gazes out into space. So far, the losses on each side have been pretty much even. The remainder of his fleet has been given orders to handle the other SPD Megaships and to leave the Megazord for his Terrorzord.

"So this is it then," Maser Vile taps his finger together, as he ponders over the situation with the newly transformed Megazord floating several miles away from his own Terrorzord. He had hopped that Jack Landors were still on Earth to be dealt with Mirloc, but alas, nothing has gone according to plan ever since the attack on his home planet nearly two months earlier. "We will have a slight advantage. The Terrorzord is twice the size of their Megazord."

"My lord," Psycho Blue turns around from the controls before him. "Shall I commence the attack?"

The other monsters and aliens within the bridge grow quiet as they turn and look in the direction of the dark wizard. Vile continues to tap his fingers for several more seconds before leaning back into his throne.

"Acknowledged. Psycho Blue… engage!"

Chuckling evilly, the rebuilt Blue Psycho Ranger grabs onto the controls and thrusts the throttles forward. The engines blare on the Terrorzord as if blasts forward, its spiked fist poised to strike the Omega-Striker Megaship.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Omega-Striker Megazord caught the giant spiked fist of the Terrorzord, but was unable to block the giant skull shaped shoulder pad of the enemy craft. The impact caused the Zord to be tossed back, but the Terrorzord reached out and grabbed onto the Striker's shield and pulled the Striker back toward it; kneeing it in its middle. As the Striker lurched forward, the Terrorzord raises both of its giant fists into the air and quickly slams them onto the Striker's back.

The alarms alongside of the Omega-Striker Megazord's head continue to wail. The Striker swings its left arm upward, slamming its shield into the face of the Terrorzord. Using this opportunity it raises its feet onto the Terrorzords chest and actives its feet thrusters, not only placing some distance between the two, but also trying to damage its opponent.

The Striker blasts around full circle and pulls its right fist back. The Terrorzord does the same with its left fist and the two throw their punches at the same time, striking the other. Sparks explode between the two giants fists. The rotation of the joints and rubber between the two can be heard throughout the two vessels as the two battle for dominance.

The skull shaped shoulder pad on the right side of the Terrorzord, which was once the bridge for a separate vessel, rotates down onto a launcher on the arm and slides down to cover its right fist. The Terrorzord slams its now protected fist into the chest of the Striker, the spikes upon it causes damage to the chest area of the Striker. It repeats this motion several more times, earning a sickening sound of metal being twisted. When the Striker tries to retract, the Terrorzord removes the blade off its left shoulder and jabs it toward the Striker's head, where the Rangers are located. The Striker is fast enough to intercept the blow, the sharp dagger now rammed through its shield.

Reactivating its fist saber, the Striker strikes at the fist, which causes the Terrorzord to release the dagger imbedded into the Striker's shield. The Striker tosses its shield aside as its leg compartment opens and a powerful hand blaster emerges. It grabs its blaster and begins to fire upon the Terrorzord. The Terrorzord easily bats the lasers away with its hands.

Around the two combatants, the rest of the SPD fleet continues its battle against Vile's ships. Laser beams tear through the star light sky. The brightly colored planet beneath the two armies gives the battleground a surreal appearance. Of the original ten Megaships that had arrived, only five now remain. Many of the much smaller ships have also been taken out as well; but Vile's fleet has suffered tremendously as well. At the peak of this battle, SPD has the edge.

One Megaship has seemed to take more damage than others. The Megaship is the one being captained by Marie Utahime. The Gold Ranger lurches down onto her console. Smoke blares throughout her own bridge; her own Megaship taken heavily damage. An explosion occurs behind her, taking out several of her own crewmen. It also throws her over her console. She rolls onto the metal floor, coughing.

"Status report," she yells struggling to stand.

"Our left engine is out," a male humanoid looking alien with large green freckles on its neck yells. "Another direct hit like that and we are done for!"

"We need to pull out," Marie yells to the ships pilot. "We have to get our shields working again!"

"Incoming," a female officer yells as an energy blast heads their way. Marie Utahime has had a lot of close calls her life as the Gold Ranger. She realizes that her time has come. She closes her eyes, accepting her fate. However, the resulted explosion never comes. The ship lunges to the side as if it were pulled out of harms way.

Sure enough the Omega-Striker Megazord took the blast full on. Aboard the Megazord, Sophie had been monitoring the fight of other ships and saw the condition of the Megaship. She quickly informed Isaiah of its condition and the Blue Ranger piloted the Megazord before the powerful energy blast.

"_Get your ship out of here_," Jack's voice rings over the intercom. The Striker blasts forward wielding its energy saber. "_We'll take care of that ship_!"

With one clean swipe, the Striker slashes through the ship easily, causing it to explode. Trailing behind the Striker is the giant Terrorzord. From aboard her bridge, Marie brushes her hair out of her eyes and smiles, ignoring the small trail of blood running out the corner of her mouth. One of her fellow Rangers helps her stand to her feet.

"Thanks for the save. Catch ya around handsome."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Omega-Striker Megazord floats back a said distance after taking a blast from its backside from the Terrorzord. It had caused the Striker to spin out of control, but Isaiah was able to pull it out of the planet's gravitational pull. Covering its chest are burn marks and dents from where it has taken damage from the much larger Terrorzord. It re-ignites its energy sword and charges toward the Terrorzord.

"Okay we need to come up with a better idea fast," Sophie remarks; ignoring R.I.C.'s barks throughout the bridge. "Our lasers are practically bouncing off the Terrorzord's exo-layer and Alpha has not located any weak points as of yet!"

"It was built from diagrams that Sydney stole and gave to Mirloc," Isaiah mutters. "And Kat designed the Omega-Striker Megaship/zord diagrams. There are no weak points. Kat's diagrams are flawless!"

"Isaiah has got a point there," Z remarks. "If there are any weak points in that Zord's structure, it applies to our ship as well."

The ship rocks as it takes a blast from the Terrorzord's own blasters. The Rangers grab onto their consoles, but Alpha is not fast enough. The droid is thrown to the floor next to Isaiah. Since Isaiah is piloting the Megazord, he cannot give the robot aid.

"You okay Alpha," he asks, quickly glancing down at the robot.

"I've had better days," the robot mutters as it grasps its oval-shaped head. R.I.C. trots over to the robot and helps Alpha back up.

Jack suddenly catches everyone off guard with his next statement. "I'm going in."

"What," Z questions, terrified of the meaning that Jack may be implying with his statement.

"Like I said, I'm going in," Jack releases his controls and steps back. "We are having the devil of the time just trying to damage his Zord. I will use the Battlizer and sneak aboard the Terrorzord and sabotage it from within."

"You're crazy," Sophie remarks, not taking her hands off her controls. "That Zord is the combination of six of Master Vile's largest ships! The enemy numbers within that giant are astronomical!"

"Hey, if I can handle two thousand grunt soldiers with no problem then this should be a walk in the park," Jack winks at the android. "Besides, it has to be done. Our ship is taking to much damage while they have not taken any. If I can rupture that Zord's core, then I can take out the Terrorzord and Vile along with it."

"I don't like it," Z remarks, her voice low. She rotates her chair around and stands. "How would you survive?"

"I'll have R.I.C. with me. We'll fly out of there with plenty of time to spare."

"Let me come with you." Z begins to argue.

"No I got this," Jack grabs her shoulders gently. "Under me, you hold the next highest ranking among the B-Squad. Someone has to be in charge."

"Going alone is suicide," Z argues back.

"I won't be alone," Jack retorts. "I'll have R.I.C. with me. Besides, this is something that I have to do. I'm supposed to bring Vile's army down. Remember the prophecy…"

"I do," Z mumbles slightly as she places a hand on her flat stomach; thinking of the life growing within her womb. "Your bloodline can never die out. It will always thrive. An offspring will always be there to carry on the prophecy of preventing the Other from being unleashed or to destroy it if it ever does become released…"

"Right. Exactly," Jack releases her shoulders and hugs her lightly. The ship around them shakes slightly as the Terrorzord delivers another blow onto the much smaller space-Zord. "So no need to worry. I don't have any children, so I will survive this."

Jack kisses her lightly on her lips before releasing her and walks toward the lift. R.I.C. is trotting behind him. Z bites her lip, pondering if she should tell Jack of her predicament. If she does, he may stay behind so that they could develop another plan… but knowing Jack, he would just continue on with his plan. He would go into battle knowing just what it is he is fighting for.

"Jack, wait!"

"Yeah," Jack places his hand between the elevator doors, preventing the electronic halves from sliding shut.

"I… I… I love you," Z looses her nerve and settles on simply telling the Red Ranger that.

"I know," Jack smiles as he removes his hand from between the two doors. "I love you too. Don't worry. I will _return_."

The elevator doors between the two close. The Megazord rocks once again, snapping Z back into the fight. "Okay! If we are going to do this, we are going to have to help Jack out as much as we can! When he is ready, get as close to that ship as possible so he won't have to fly a great distance to reach it!"

"You got it," Isaiah remarks as he gets a better grip on his controls. "Just give me the word."

"Just wait for it," Z frowns, looking out the monitor onto the enemy Zord. "We'll get it soon enough."

The two giant Zords exchange laser blasts; the Terrorzord's beams having more affect on the Striker than their lasers seem to be having against it. Another bolt in the shoulder causes the Striker to release its large pistol. It is blown back into space. The Terrorzord makes a fist and a large blade protrudes out of its wrist. It holds the blade up against the throat of the Striker, threatening to slice its head off.

Master Vile's face is projected onto the main viewing screen aboard the bridge of the Striker. The warlock is chuckling manically. "_Heh, you see! The forces of Darkness will always smoother the light of goodness! Hand yourself over to me Landors or I will kill each of where you all stand right now!_"

"Jack's not here right now," Z smirks. "But if you leave your name and number I'm sure he'll get back to you at a more convent time."

Master Vile frowns. "_You have a smart mouth on you wrench. I just may destroy you all now!_"

"_Watch who you are calling names freakazoid_!" Jack's voice rings over the intercom aboard both vessels. The Red Fire Squad Ranger blasts between the two Megazords, his own flaming sword drawn back. With one mighty swipe, he knocks the large blade away from the neck of the Striker; a large orange glow radiating off his own weapon. The large blade fractures along the spot where Jack had struck it and the cracks spread along the blade.

Isaiah immediately activates the ships thrusters and places some distance between the Terrorzord and itself. The Battlized Red Ranger uses its flight capabilities and begins to fly circled around the Terrorzord, looking for an opening to exploit.

"Be careful Jack," Z whispers lightly. "You have to come back to me… to our baby…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack was able to find an opening between the joints of the Terrorzord's elbow connection. He flew through the wiring and duct work, slicing and chopping along the way, causing the left arm to malfunction. The biggest explosion came from when he busted through that individual appendage and fired onto the fuel line. The explosion severed the arm and the rush of the oxygen out of the ship pulled many of the soldiers out into space. Being morphed gave him the protection he needed from the coldness of space and with R.I.C. working as his battlizer he was able to fly back up to the other stub of the Megazord's arm.

As its severed appendage floated away it exploded. The Fire Squad Ranger continued blasting through the body of the Terrorzord swiping at any and all monsters or machines that came into his way. Unlike before on the Dark Planet, there is a platoon of Cog soldiers aboard the Terrorzord. He makes short work of them simply flying around them and striking them down with an energy flame generated from his internal powers down into his sword. The alarms on his shoulders and chest from the Battlizer sequence wail loudly.

"Oh yeah, who wants some," Jack lands as he realizes that many of the hallways are getting to narrow for him to fly down. Also, being morphed wont allow him to phase through the walls or floors, so he is forced to land and do battle on solid ground. He runs down the hallway, striking and chopping at anything and everything, leaving Putties, Cogs and Tengu laying upon the ground in his wake. He can hear the alarms of the Terrorzord wailing from within. The large Zord is jerking about from all the damage he has caused by flying through the ship.

Jack generates a fireball in his right hand and thrusts it forward. The intense heat melts the wall allowing Jack passage into the next level. Jack continues to do this until he makes his way to what he assumes to be the main engine room of the Terrorzord.

"Could this be the core," Jack ponders out loud as he gazes upon his new surroundings. "No. But that doesn't matter. If I can damage the engines I can bring this Zord to a stop! It won't be a threat to anyone if it can't move!"

A powerful energy blast strikes Jack in the back, sending the Red Ranger flying. Jack crashes into a wall, and notices that his battlizer is sparking more than it should. "What the hell?"

"You should be more concerned about threats within the Zord that outside it Red Ranger," a monster sneers from the doorway of the Engine Room. The alien resembles a deformed three headed penguin with large purple eyes. From behind him many more aliens pile into the room, weapons drawn. "Master Vile will reward us handsomely for bring him your head!"

"Sorry, I like my head the way it is," Jack retorts as he pushes himself off against the wall. "Okay R.I.C., full power!"

The head of the robotic interface canine unit wines, signaling to Jack that it is more damaged that Jack realizes. Its visor is cracked and Jack can see random binary numbers flashing on R.I.C.'s visor.

"Okay boy, you've done enough," Jack deactivates the battlizer. Not having enough power to pull itself together, R.I.C. lays in pieces on the floor, still sparking.

"Oh, did I break your little toy," the penguin monster laughs. "Not so tough now are you?"

"If anything, you just made things worse for you." Jack snorts as he pops his knuckles. He does a back flip and lands on his knee, placing more distance between himself and the new coming aliens. The alarms on his helmet begin wailing. "Fire Squad, Red Ranger!"

"Charge," the penguin monster yells. The monsters pile into the room, their weapons raised and poised for battle. Jack runs toward the closest wall and runs up alongside it. He back flips off of it and sails across the crowd that had cornered him. He unleashes the red hot energy from his Delta Enforcers down onto the monsters, sending them down onto the floor groaning in pain. He the holsters his blasters and then delivers a powerful kick into the side of the closest space alien.

The unconscious form of the alien is tossed in the air. Jack quickly roundhouses its body and the alien is flung onto several more aliens, knocking them down. Jack turns and catches a fist that was poised to strike him in the face. He turns around and twists the alien's arm around, bringing the alien down to his knees. Jack raises his left elbow and smashes it down onto the joint, rendering the alien's right arm useless.

More of Vile's troops come pouring into the main engine room; both male and female alike. They are armed to the teeth with swords and laser rifles, all with the intent to kill the intruder. Several of them begin firing their weapons the moment they spot the Red Ranger. Jack leaps aside, avoiding the rainstorm of energy beams tearing by him.

"I hate to say it, but Vile has some pretty idiotic retards working for him," Jack mutters as he rolls to safety. "If they keep this up, I won't even have to destroy the Zord's core; they'll do it for me!"

Jack hides behind several large metal crates. He removes his blasters and combines them into one powerful gun. He turns and leaps over the crate, firing away. The powerful beams strike into the middle of the crowd, causing several of the monsters to be thrown into the air. Jack lands on his feet and uses his momentum to leap into the air again. He twists in the air and fires again, not really aiming at any particular monster or piece of hardware. All he wants is to create as much damage as possible before his blasters run out of energy.

"Get him," a monster yells as he pulls his injured form from off the floor. Around him several of his comrades are not moving, but there are more monsters pouring into the large engine room.

"You'd think that they would have learned from the last time," the Red Ranger shakes his head. Jack runs forward to a canister sitting out in the open. He kicks it high into the air and fires upon it. The energy blast tears through it, causing it to erupt. The explosion above them all knocks many of the monsters, as well as Jack down onto the floor. Also, one of the engines begins to spark brightly and a lout humming sound can be heard. Several long power cords snap and a large bolt snaps, causing one of the many walk ways to collapse, sending a nice sized portion of Master Vile's reinforcements down to their demise as they fall several stories down into the heart of the engine room.

"Too easy," Jack retorts as he flips up off his back. He disengages his two blasters back into two single weapons and begins twirling around in a circle, firing away. The bolts of energy strike random monsters in the chest, head, stomach regions, as Jack begins to mow the crowd down. "If this is the best Master Vile has, then this war is good as over!"

Jack can feel the floor underneath his feet vibrate. The damage done to the engine room has finally had an affect on the Terrorzord's performance. As he watches many of the soldiers loose their footing, Jack leaps to a higher platform, to get away from the cracking metal floors as more beams begin to give away. Jack runs along a staircase, avoiding debris as it falls around him.

"He's getting away," another alien yells, pointing up at the Red Ranger. Several aim their rifles upward and begin firing.

Suddenly, Master Vile's voice screams through the intercom throughout the ship. "_What is going on down there? The Zord's energy signal is depleting_!"

The walkway that Jack is running across is struck by twin energy beams. Jack tosses his Delta Blasters aside and takes a mighty leap toward the end of the walkway, just barely grabbing onto the side of the metal frame that it was attached to. The walkway crumbles apart and falls down onto the crowd beneath it, killing many of the criminals and monsters.

Jack quickly pulls himself up and looks down onto the blazing mess. "Man, this place is a madhouse! I still need to destroy the core and get the hell off this Zord!"

An explosion from behind Jack sends him sailing off of the platform and down into the crowds from which he just left. He slams down on top of a large tank and rolls off the side. He falls on top of several crates before rolling off them and lands back onto the floor from which he original was standing upon his arrival.

Surrounding him from all sides, monsters that have not yet been killed in the explosions back him into a circle. Jack reaches down to his sides only to find out that his blasters are missing. "Damn it!"

"Having problems Red Ranger," the penguin monster squawks as it holds up a large high powered energy rifle directly at Jack. "You have no where to run!"

"Neither do you," Jack answers simply as he drops into a fighting stance. He can taste blood in his mouth from where he had hit his side against the crates only moments earlier. For a brief second, Jack realizes that he has probably bit off more than he could chew. But he is not worried. Lancelot told him that he will always be protected by the prophecy until he sired a child. And Jack knows that he has no children outside of wedlock… however, he does not know that his fiancé is indeed pregnant with his child, making his protection… _nullified_.

"For a human in your position you sure do talk a lot of trash," another alien snickers at Jack. This alien's body is purely cybernetic and it has only one robotic eye in the center of its head.

"Master Vile wants you dead," a female monster speaks. She resembles a plant life form herself. Spiny tentacles float from her backside with poison dripping from her darts. "And what the Master wants, he gets!"

"Make it better for yourself and simply turn yourself in," the three-headed penguin chuckles. "We'll make your death quick and painless!"

Jack gives the soldiers before him a grim look as he holds his Morpher out before him. He has one more gambit left to try, however it will leave him unprotected and without any way off of the Terrorzord.

"I'm not afraid to die! How about you, you sadistic bastards!" Jack screams as he de-morphs. He activates the self destruct sequence on his Morpher and chunks it into the crowd of Putties, Tengu and monsters. A bright flash of red light indicates of its activation. Jack summons his internal powers and creates a flame shield around his body, protecting him from the destructive energy that his Morpher unleashed. As like the destruction of his Magma Morpher; the energy released spreads all around and through the bodies of the evil creatures surrounding him. The monsters begin to dissolve into dust, clearing the large room of any and all threats from the said creatures.

Other than the noise of the vessels alarms going off, the only other noise he can hear is the sound of weapons hitting the floor from all around him. He spits out a wad of blood out of his mouth to the side as he lowers his energy shield. He walks up to where the penguin monsters' ashes lay and he picks up the high powered energy rifle that was aimed at him only moments before hand. He blows the dust off the rifle and stands to his feet. Though he may no longer morph into the Red Fire Squad Ranger now, he is still far from being defenseless.

"Nothing is going to stop me from destroying the Terrorzord's core," Jack Landors eyes begin to glow a dark red, instead of its normal orange when he summons his power. The surge of power that he had felt earlier now bleeds through his veins and his hair, now free of the rubber band that was holding his hair in place blows freely in an unfelt breeze of air.

"Nothing at all," Jack mutters as he walks out of the blazing engine room. As the doors close behind him, the large generator explodes, rocking the Terrorzord to its very core.


	18. Episode 17: Devastation

**Episode 17: Devastation **

There were days when the Earth was nothing but peaceful; and there were days were it was not. Ever since the return of Rita Repulsa back in the year 1993 A.D., it seemed to set off a chain reaction of alien attention toward the planet. Alien life forms were no longer uncommon to humanity, despite the government's greatest attempts to keep it under wraps. Eventually the government could no longer try to hide the evidence and begun setting into motion an Alien Citizenship Act, which would allow aliens a chance to peacefully co-exist among humans. This slowly set aside the fear that humans had developed from such alien attacks and monster invasions from earlier years, but not totally.

In those years, seeing a human interacting with an alien life form was unheard of. But now, in 2030 A.D., it is as common as breathing, although there are still those who hold onto their prejudices, even to members of their own species. Since the Omega Mission tragedy, a new friendship had been born between the wife of the Supreme Commander of SPD and the administrator for the Omega Missions.

"Thank you for all your help this past month Isinia," Ally turns back to the large female Sirian. She places several bags of groceries onto the kitchen table of the new Mission building that was completed several weeks before the other one was destroyed by the hands of Havok.

Ally was able to get emergency funding from the city to furnish the newest Omega Mission's building. All the children and teens that survived the attack had salvaged their belongings from the ruins of the old building, and with the funds that Jack had opened in several accounts for emergencies, Ally, Piggy and with the help of Isinia brought all the kids new clothing. "With Jack gone, out in space doing his Ranger thing, your help has been greatly appreciated. Piggy has helped out as much as possible, but he has spent the majority of his time at meetings and such."

"I am just glad to help out," Isinia remarks as she places the bags in her paws on the table as well. "The children here need someone to look up to, during these dire times. Everyone has just been so busy at the Delta Base, I just simply feel in the way at times."

"It is a pretty big place," Ally adds. "I remember trying to get Jack to take me on a tour of the place years ago. But he made it clear that he wanted nothing more to do with SPD."

"Yet he eventually returned," Isinia looks slightly confused. "If he was so adamant about SPD, why would he have returned?"

Ally shrugs. "He told me that if it wasn't for the pure fact that they needed him, he wouldn't have. That's Jack for you, always thinking of other's before his own needs."

"I've never really got the chance to actually get to know him," Isinia admits. "I've only met him through mutual SPD acquaintance."

"It was his idea to start up the Mission," Ally continues. "It was like the family he never had he would often tell me."

"I had heard that he lost his family at a young age," Isinia remarks. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know what happened? Jack's file as well as the rest of B-Squad is restricted even to my level of access and I didn't want to ask Doggie. For whatever reason, whenever Jack is brought up in discussion, he gets a little apprehensive."

"His parents were Christian missionaries," Ally begins to place the food into the cupboards. Isinia follows suit and begins unpacking the groceries. "He found out under the first six months of being the Red Ranger that they died on a missionary mission for SPD. That is one of the many reasons why Jack left SPD after Omni was defeated."

"Not to speak out, but I had assumed that you were the sole reason," Isinia replies. "That, and there were the rumors that had spread about the base among the lower ranking Cadets when the B-Squad would refuse to comment on the subject."

"I guess I was," Ally shrugs. "But Jack will tell you himself, he was tired of it all. He wanted to live for himself for once. He wanted a purpose of his own, not one that was thrown upon him such as leading the B-Squad."

"You helped him return to what he loved doing. Helping the homeless and hopeless," Isinia states. "Truly admirable. If not for you, none of this would be possible."

"Maybe," Ally suggests as she places the last box of cereal into the cupboard. "But… but yeah, I think that I did have another reason for helping him at the time. I was totally smitten by him. I fell for him pretty hard and fast too."

"You seem to be over him now though," Isinia notes.

"Not by choice," Ally remarks. "His heart has always belonged to someone else. What we had was great… but I think even in the beginning I knew that it wouldn't last. But I have his friendship… that is enough."

"Sit. I will finish placing the groceries up." Isinia orders.

Ally does as she is instructed. Several of the younger children come bustling through the house, laughing all the way up to their rooms. Behind them, several older teenagers enter talking amongst themselves. After spotting Ally in the kitchen, they wave a greeting to their guardian before heading up to their own rooms. A few minutes pass before Isinia takes a seat at the table as well.

"I know that you will always hold him close to your heart, but you must move on dear. Is there anyone else in your life that you may have an interest in?"

"Well," Ally begins. "There is one guy, he works for my father's company… and on his days off he helps as well as a few others deliver clothes to the homeless."

"If you are attracted to him then perhaps you should try to pursue a possible relationship with him," Isinia replies. "When I first met Doggie, it took everything for me to get the nerve to actually speak to him. Besides, you never know until you try Ally. Perhaps your relationship with Jack was merely a test, preparing you for what would possibly lead you to your real soul mate."

"Perhaps," Ally shrugs. "But as of now, I am content simply doing this."

"That's good," Isinia smiles, her eyes closed. An idea hits her as she quickly stands, her paws clasped together. "I have an idea! I'm going to prepare dinner for you and the children."

"You don't have to do that Mrs. Isinia," Ally stands in protest. "I have more than enough cooks hired to prepare meals around here for the kids."

"Perhaps so, but neither you nor the children have yet tasted a Sirian roast-stew." Isinia's eyes sparkle. "Please, allow me to do this small thing for you."

"Okay," Ally gives, amusement spread across her face. "You know it's kind of odd, now that I think about it. I have plenty of off-world friends and associates, yet I have not experienced any off-world food."

"Well then dear," Isinia moves over to the cupboards to retrieve the ingredients that she may need. She realizes that she will have to take another trip to the store. "You are in for a treat."

"I'm sure that I am," Ally smiles as she leans up against the table, resting her cheek in the palm of one hand. Her gaze directs itself out of the nearest window, toward the sky into the depths of space, her thoughts drowning out the noise that Isinia has begun to make in the kitchen as they slowly drift back to her old flame.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The wails of terror spread throughout the damaged Terrorzord. Running off of pure rage and energy, being fed to him from forces beyond the normal realm, Jack runs through the many levels of the Terrorzord, blasting the crew and machinery that operate the Terrorzord. He no longer knows of the battle raging outside in space. All he knows that he must bring this particular Zord down… even if it kills him.

He raises his rifle and takes down another retreating monster. Word quickly spread throughout the vessel that only one man, one human is causing all the destruction. Creatures of all shape and sizes came running down to attempt to slain the powerless Ranger, but with his ability to phase through objects; their laser blasts and swords, Jack proved to be a force not to reckon with. The spreading fire throughout the halls, ceiling and walls seemed to move out Jack's way as he made his way down toward the center of the ship as well.

"Will someone just kill him," an elephant looking creature yelled, pointing his pistol at Jack. He fires several rounds, and the bullets simply go right through Jack, not touching the Ranger. However, several aliens who were attempting to sneak up behind Jack take the full blunt of the blasts. Jack raises the rifle and fires, the blast hitting the alien between the eyes, knocking him back into the flames.

Realizing that the rifle is now out of energy, Jack drops it to the floor and continues to walk through the hallway. His uniform is torn in several places; the sleeves of his jacket are ripped off, exposing his muscular arms. The black fire designed tattoos on his arms seem to glow slightly, but thanks to the dust and sparks floating about; Jack is unaware. Many of the weaker aliens shrink back into the shadows, steering away from the human as he walks by, radiating strength and power.

"I'm getting out of here," one alien mutters to another. This alien looks like the stereotypical large head and eyed alien from Earth's old science fiction movies.

"Your crazy," another retorts, but in a whisper. This one looks like a Putty, only more bulkier and colored blue. "Master Vile will have your hide if you abandon ship!"

"Not if that human gets to him first," the alien shudders. "I'm going to the escape pods. I rather sit in an SPD prison than die!"

Down the hall where Jack had disappeared down, fire erupts out of it, sending down several pipes and large chunks of metal down from the ceiling. The two aliens leap aside to avoid being hit by the debris.

"You know what? I think I will join you…" the two scuffle to their feet and run in the opposite direction toward their levels escape pod launch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The planet Onyx. It is a backwater planet in the protected free-zone; an area where Space Patrol Delta has no clearance. A planet where criminals have total free reign of what they do, purchase and trade or sell information, or even kill.

A newly acquired spaceship makes its way out of the planets atmosphere and heads into space. This ship is in the shape of a boomerang, with a sleek silver appearance. Judging from its appearance, it must have been very expensive. However, when you are two rouge SPD Rangers on the run without any intergalactic credits, with enough persistence, and with a small enough body count to show that you mean business, acquiring such a ship was nothing short of the evil influenced Red Ranger.

Sky places the ship on autopilot and leaves the cockpit. He enters the next room which holds all the communication devices, which Sydney is hard at work on. Their last ship didn't have the necessary equipment that would allow Sydney to hack into SPD's radio frequencies.

The blond brushes her recently cropped hair aside as she leans forward, adjusting the knobs. All of her burns have been removed from her skin. Following Sky's advice, once they arrived upon Onyx, she located a slab of talc. She used the soft stone to absorb its properties into her body, transforming her from head to toe. This made removing the burnt flesh from her body painless and left her skin free of any scars or blemishes.

"Any luck," Sky asks as he leans against the back of the chair that Sydney is seated upon.

"No. None," the computer genius sighs. Although the Sword of Darkness may have polluted Sky and her mind, their knowledge and special abilities remained untouched. "Something must have happened for them to have upped their security as high as it is. Perhaps Master Vile has already launched his attack on the Earth."

"That would mean that Mirloc would be first most and center of the invasion forces against the Earth," a thoughtful look graces his features as Sky crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"Quite possibly. In fact, that was the original plan," Sydney pushes her chair back from the console. Ever since she had changed Sky, the dark hold the Sword had over her seemed to lessen for the dark energy found a more suitable host within the anger filled Red Ranger. "Back on the planet before I handed over my resignation papers, I gave Charlie a device that would place a total electronics' blanket over the Delta Base during the invasion. It would prevent the Zords from being accessible, and any working Morpher within the vicinity would be powerless, making the base more assessable to attack."

"And Mirloc was to lead these forces," Sky asks.

Sydney nods. "He was to level the Delta Base, clearing a path for Master Vile and the rest of the fleet. Using the files that I stole, Master Vile had his ship as well as several other larger vessels equipped with Zord transformation abilities. It was going to be used during his acquisition of Earth as well as for the extraction of the Grail of Life located somewhere at the Earth's core."

"How did you learn all this," Sky asks with a slight frown. He has always known that Sydney was a computer genius, but he highly doubts that Master Vile would have entrusted such information to her.

Sydney raises a hand and brushes a blond stand of hair out from between her eyes. She shrugs as she turns back to the console to continue her hacking. "Mirloc had placed too much hope on the fact that since he was the one who converted me, that I would be totally loyal to him."

Sky turns and raises his hand in the direction of the cockpit. The Sword of Darkness, which he had laid in the passenger pilot seat beside him as he piloted the ship off the planet lifts into the air and floats toward him. Sky grabs onto the handle and holds the blade before him, feeling the dark power within it surge through his mind and body. He shakes slightly, his eyes closed and a small smile upon his lips. "Lucky for me then. When we arrive at Earth, you can lure him into a false sense of security; then I will strike. I will have my vengeance for the death of my father. And I still owe him for those beatings that I received while I was his prisoner on the Dark Planet."

"So we are going to Earth then," Sydney glances back at her lover, and recently reinstated fiancé.

"Of course," Sky remarks, giving Sydney a look of disbelief. "I am sure that Cruger has kept the fact that both you and I have gone rouge from the general populace. If SPD does indeed fall, then there will civilians who are going to be looking for someone to cling to. And after Mirloc is gone, I am sure that Master Vile will be looking for some more capable generals to keep the populace in check."

"So, we are going to join forces with Master Vile," Sydney confirms. For the past week the two have been going over every possible scenario that would better work in their favor, depending on whoever emerged from the conflict as the victor. However, either from the fact that he was the B-Squad leader for years and she instinctively agrees to his decisions, or it is from the fact that she knows that he is indeed stronger than her, thanks to the Sword of Darkness; she has made no argument to question his motives.

She will follow him to hell if needed.

"Yes," the pupils in Sky's eyes darken to a blood red. "However, when the time is right… I will strike Vile down myself!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at Galaxy Command, the unconscious form of Bridge Carson begins to stir slightly. His hands clutch down into fists and his brow narrows. Imagines flash through the psychic's mind, disturbing images of the future that may emerge from current events. The machine next to his bed begins to beep a little louder as it begins to detect the unconscious Ranger's brainwave patterns.

The noise attracts the on duty nurse's attention. She walks over to the hospital bed and notes the changes in Bridge's readouts. Her eyes widen as she watches the Green Ranger struggle to awaken. "Goodness… looks like he may just pull through his injuries. I better alert the doctor immediately!"

The nurse rushes out of the room in search of the doctor that had treated Bridge. Bridge groans as he raises his hands and places them on the bandages, covering his eyes. He slowly pulls the gaze wrap down to his next and opens his eyes. His normally brown pupils are now a smoky gray color, and the burns around his eyes have yet to heal. Still weak and confused about his surroundings, he attempts to sit up but he falls back onto his pillow.

"Sk… Sky… uth… _other_…" the Green Ranger mutters. "Jack… fire… _death_… uth… earth… EARTH!"

A sharp pain strikes Bridge in his middle, sending him falling back into the dark realm of unconsciousness; but then again, darkness is all that he can see.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No to far from the Earth's moon, the space ships carrying Emperor Gruumm and his forces come to a stop. Gruumm is counting on the fact that since they are traveling in authorized SPD ships, that they will simply be ignored by the Delta Base. It is not required for all SPD vessels to make immediate contact with the Delta Base, especially if they received the encrypted SPD personal code from the ship; which is exactly what the SPD traitor, Cadet Andrew Popery had done upon their arrival within SPD's scanners.

"Good. We will wait until the arrival of our esteemed guests before we launch our attack on the Earth," Gruumm stands from the commanding chair. The bridge of the ship has undergone a drastic change; one to better suits the dark warlord of the Troobians. Yellow light illuminates the now darkened ship and fog rolls throughout the hallways.

"And just who are we waiting for my lord," Andrew asks, looking back from his console.

"You will see Andrew, real soon," Gruumm laughs manically. Within a few minutes, a fleet of ships appear; blaring out of hyperspace. These vessels bare the mark of Master Vile's fleet. His first wave into overthrowing the planet. "Ah, and here they are."

The other space ships carrying Mirloc and his troops come to a stop and direct their cannons into the direction of the SPD vessels. Many of the aliens aboard the ships are thrown into a panic as they come to a realization that they invasion plans have probably just been compromised.

"Blast it," Malice, a vampire looking alien curses. Aside from his head not being covered with a glass dome, he could pass for being Broodwing. "We should have realized that they would have upped the security orbiting around the planet after General Havok's defeat! Not being able to be detected doesn't mean squat if we are seen!"

"Captain, shall I commence evasive maneuvers," one of the monsters asks his captain.

"Don't be silly," Mirloc laughs as he stands. "This was all planned."

A bright light appears before the crew aboard the ship. They cover their eyes and once the light dissipates, the bridge's occupants gasp in surprise at the new arrival.

"My I present to you all, Emperor Gruumm!" Mirloc bows, waving his hand in Gruumm's direction.

The bridge is filled with gasps and lowered muttering from its occupants. Gruumm slams his staff onto the floor, illuminating the bridge with a bright, eerie yellow light. "This is the bargain, you all join me and my plans to destroy SPD or you may die!"

"You are trespassing," a monster snarls as it stands. It is a rather putrid and horrible looking beast. It has a black rock like appearance with green oozy veins protruding all over its body. It points a talon finger toward Gruumm. "You presence here insults Master Vile's sacred mission!"

Gruumm's eyes glow a bright red as he thrusts the tip of his staff toward the monster. Its howls of anger and distraught quickly dissipate as his body vaporizes from the powerful energy beam from the Troobian Emperor.

"Now… anyone else has anything they would like to add," the eerie glow from Gruumm's eyes brightens as he gazes throughout the ships bridge at the other crew members that are accompanying Mirloc. "My offer still stands… for the next few seconds…"

When he receives no any, he smirks as he straightens his demeanor. "Good. Mirloc, is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes Master," Mirloc bows once more. "Gaining Master Vile's trust was simple. He entrusted to me all of his plans concerning the invasion to Earth as well as his other hidden ships that will aid us in rebuilding the Troobian Empire to its former glory."

"Excellent," Gruumm walks toward the commanding chair and takes a seat. "The old fool really thinks that he is to be the supreme Lord of the universe. His time has passed. This is the time of the Troobians."

"As it should be," Mirloc remarks. "Our spy within SPD has the EMP device awaiting for the signal. Upon the attack, Charlie is to activate the device which will leave SPD defenseless."

"Excellent," Gruumm clasps his fingers together. "Charlie has always been a most faithful servant. Especially to sit in prison for five years awaiting our moment to strike once more."

"Your contingency plan was flawless my Lord," Mirloc adds. The alien turns around back to the crew that he was commanding. "You! Open a channel to the other ships!"

"Ye… yes," the alien gulps as he turns back to the console before him. As instructed he opens a hailing frequency to all the other space ships. "Ready Captain."

"This is Mirloc, Captain of this fleet," Mirloc speaks, his voice echoing throughout the many ships, both that belong to Master Vile as well as the captured SPD ships. Every screen aboard the vessels can now see the bridge of the lead vessel in which Mirloc and Gruumm are broadcasting from. "As you can see, Emperor Gruumm is alive and well! And more importantly, _free_! This plan has set into motion five years ago incase of his capture by Space Patrol Delta. From this moment on you are now part of the Troobian Empire. Those that oppose the change of leadership will be seen as enemies to the Empire and will be executed immediately!"

Gruumm stands up from his seat and glares around the bridge at the many aliens. They cower back in fear. Gruumm smirks as he turns his attention to the broadcast. "Now, that I have your undivided attention, here me out. I am going to destroy Doggie Cruger once and for all. I will locate the Grail of Life so that I may restore my master, Omni, to the land of the living and complete my original mission, to restore his Magnificance. Master Vile shall be taken care of shortly, so if you value your life, you'd do the smart thing and join me… otherwise die. I could care any less.

"But know this," Gruumm makes a fist, his eyes beginning to glow. "In less than a week, the Troobian Empire will reign supreme!"

"For the glory of the Troobian Empire," Mirloc slams a fist to his chest; saluting his Emperor. Mirloc was and forever will be a Troobian loyalist. The other aliens aboard the bridge watch in fear and confusion. They were loyal to Master Vile for months, others even years. But then, when one's life is on the line, the decision becomes an easy one. The remainder of the crew bows down on one knee and pledge their loyalty to Gruumm. Aboard the other vessels, the other aliens that were loyal to Master Vile, all bow down to their new Master; Gruumm.

"Excellent," Gruumm chuckles, pleased with the outcome. He turns and looks out of another large viewing screen that displays the planet beneath the ships. "Beware Doggie Cruger; Earth will finally fall beneath my feet… and I will have my final revenge on you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Down on the planet, SPD Officers and high ranking Cadets arm themselves to the tee. An official warning had been issued to the populace of the city as well as to the world governments by the Supreme Commander of the impending invasion as quickly as possible. Using the program that Sophie, Bridge and Isaiah perfected to detect Master Vile's ships, the Delta Base became immediately aware of their arrival. Also to add to the suspicion of Gruumm's impending arrival were of the SPD vessels that did not immediately respond to any hailing frequencies.

SPD Cadets and Officers filled the streets, helping to calm the populace of New Tech City and getting them to the designated safe zones. After the Troobian invasion of 2025, underground shelters were built to house the city's population in case of another such case. The City Officials, who were rather reluctant to have spent the millions of dollars on the project, now, find themselves rather pleased with the decision on building the shelters.

"Okay everyone, please no shoving," the C-Squad Red Ranger, Caleb Rawlings orders the civilians who are all rushing to get into the shelter. "No one will be left out."

"Caleb, this is crazy," Angelica retorts. "The Philippine descent Pink Ranger's face shows her worry. She replaces her sidearm in its holster. "Well don't know when those creeps will attack. We'll never get everyone underground in time!"

"Quiet down Angie," Caleb frowns. "Don't let any of the civilians hear that kind of talk. That will cause a panic, and then we'll have a riot on our hands!"

"I know, I know," Angelica sighs. She runs a hand through her dark hair. "I'm just seriously stressing over this. I'd feel a lot better if the B-Squad were here. They handed the first invasion from the Troobians and were successful…"

"But they aren't here," Caleb remarks. "They are busy fighting off Vile's forces in the Macbeth Quadrant. We'll have to hold down the fort until they return."

"I'm just worried," Angelica looks up at her Squad Leader in despair. "Didn't you hear the reports? We lost four Megaships in that battle. The Red Ranger Banban Akaza and his Squad were one of the Ranger teams lost…"

"We'll make do Angie," Caleb places a comforting hand on her shoulder, offering her the best smile he can muster to her. "Trust me."

A Delta Cruiser streaks by, with Boom driving it. Behind him, another Cruiser follows. Within the lead cruiser, Caleb and Angie spotted the Supreme Commander's wife, Isinia, as well as Piggy and Ally Samuels. In the second cruiser, all of the remaining children and teens from the Omega Missions are in the other.

"That proves it. Looks like the Supreme Commander must be worried," Angelica sighs.

"Don't give up hope Angie," Caleb. "We're C-Squad! We can do this!"

"I hope so," Angelica looks over to where the other three members of her Squad are busy, helping civilians get loaded into the lifts that will take them down to the protective shelters underground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I am reading massive energy flux within the Terrorzord," Sophie announces happily. She has since quite smoking from her earlier incident. "Looks like Jack has somewhat succeeded in disabling the Terrorzord!"

"In perfect timing as well," Z remarks from her console. "I am receiving rapid reports that enemy vessels have begun surrendering the moment that they learned of the Terrorzord's predicament! Seems like Master Vile has a large amount of cowards working for him."

"That or they are smart to turn themselves in," Sophie laughs.

"This war is over," Isaiah smiles back at the two ladies after rotating his chair around. "Heh, heh, awesome ladies!"

"A.D.A.M. patch a com-link to the Red Fire Squad Morpher," Z orders the onboard AI entity with a large smile on her face. "Its time to pass on the good news to Jack!"

"_Acknowledged_," A.D.A.M. responds. After a few seconds A.D.A.M. reports the bad news. "_Negative. Unable to send uplink. Either there is some kind of electronic interference or the Red Fire Squad Morpher is inactive_."

"What…" Z gasps. Immediately she began fearing the worst. "Continue trying no matter what! We must establish contact with Jack!"

"We have a transmission coming in from the Gamma Megaship Mach 6," Isaiah remarks, as he receives the frequency aboard his terminal. "Shall I patch it through?"

"You're going to have to," Sophie shakes her head. "My console is badly damaged from that earlier explosion."

"Do it," Z orders.

The Gold Ranger, Marie appears on the viewing screen. A large bandage has been placed on the side of her head, where she received an early injury when their ship took heavy fire. "_Officer Delgado, we just received a transmission from Galaxy Command. It seems that Galaxy Command is having trouble in relaying this message to you." _

"Our long range communication's unit is on the fritz," Z waves a hand toward Sophie's damaged console. "What do they have to report?"

"_Word has been spread, Master Vile's army has officially been defeated. However, there is some bad news_."

"And what is that," Z asks.

"_Official reports indicate that Gruumm is orbiting Earth with a surprisingly large amount of ships himself. It appears that Gruumm was in cahoots with Vile the entire time_."

"Why do you say that," Isaiah interrupts.

"_A large number of ships are accompanying the stolen SPD ships that Gruumm had acquired from the destruction of the Prison Colony number 355. Supreme Commander Cruger has requested that the B-Squad return to Earth immediately following Vile's containment_." Marie relays the message.

"It'll take at least two days for us to reach Earth from our current position," Sophie analyzes the information given to her in her own software within her body. "That is, if we were to leave now."

"We are not leaving without Jack," Z remarks with a frown. "He has yet to return with Master Vile in containment. The battle may be won, but until we have Vile locked and sealed away in a containment card, then the threat is still at large."

"_Of course_," Marie acknowledges. "_I'll be in further contact with further developments as they come in_."

"Thank you," Z nods. The transmission ends, and Z sighs. "This is not good. One battle won, while another begins. This war is far from over."

A bright light shines brightly into the bridge of the Omega-Striker Megaship, as another explosion rips from the body of the Terrorzord. The large vessel is no longer moving on its own; it appears to be dead weight, floating in space.

"Well, it seems that Jack is still busy over there," Isaiah notes. "Looks like he is doing a complete job in disabling the ship."

"System layout analyzing," Alpha-10 reports. "That was the Terrorzord's core! It has been ruptured! Complete meltdown estimated in less than thirty minutes!"

Isaiah whistles. "Okay, now I can officially admit it out loud, I think our boy Jack Landors has officially become the greatest Ranger over Tommy Oliver! He can take out two thousand soldiers with no problem and then take on a whole Megazord will probably over five thousand troops aboard? I got to give him mad props!"

Unlike Isaiah's enthusiasm, Z is filled to the core with worry. A bad feeling overcomes her as she continues to monitor the screen, waiting to hear some kind of feedback from Jack. Subconsciously, she moves her hands down to her waist line, where the child Jack and her conceived grows. "Hurry Jack… hurry back to us…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thanks to the speedy engines aboard the vessel that the two rouge Rangers had acquired, Sky and Sydney were able to arrive at Earth in no time; also being that the planet Onyx is much closer to the Milky Way that the Macbeth Quadrant. When they come out of hyper drive they come face to face with the fleet of ships, preparing their attack on the Earth.

"Seems like we are right on time," Sydney remarks. "They have yet to begin their attack on New Tech City."

"Send Mirloc a hailing frequency so that he knows that it is you," Sky orders. "I'll hide in the back."

"Got'ca," Sydney nods. She sits down at the terminal once Sky stands from it. He walks out of the cockpit and heads into the next room, the doors sliding shut behind him. Sydney quickly types in the identification frequency that Mirloc had given her before she had left the fleet with Prince Gasket and his wife.

Within moments Mirloc's face appears over the viewing screen. "_Ah, Sydney my dear.__ It's a surprise to see you. I had feared that you were captured by those meddling Power Rangers_."

"Nope. All safe and dandy! I was able to give them the slip. However Prince Gasket and his beloved were not so fortunate." Sydney explains, careful not to let any vital information slip.

"_Your hair looks different_," Mirloc observes. The alien is looking for any type of evidence to see if Sydney is still or is no longer under the influence of the Sword of Darkness.

"Before I made my escape, I was engaged in combat with the Red Ranger. My hair got burned so I had to cut it." Sydney speaks truefu1. She did not say which Red Ranger she was fighting against; it being either Sky or Jack. "Oh yeah, and the B-Squad Rangers are down one Ranger. The Green Ranger either is dead or lies close to death's door."

"_Excellent_," Mirloc laughs. "_And the Sword of Darkness_?"

Seated next to Sydney in the co-pilots chair rests the evil tainted sword. Sydney picks it up and kisses the handle. "This baby is a lifesaver. Without it I would not have been able to acquire this ship to make my way here."

"_And what of Sky Tate_," Mirloc asks; his eyes narrowed as he spoke the name.

"Unknown," Sydney lies. "I assume that he is with the other B-Squad Rangers."

"_But you did battle him_," Mirloc pushes for more information.

"Ye… yes," Sydney lies once more. "But I made no notion to find out any information once I escaped their clutches. Master, permission to land my ship in the docking bay?"

"_Permission granted my Psycho Pink Ranger_," Mirloc leans back into his chair. "_I eagerly await your arrival. Report to the bridge immediately upon your landing. I have a surprise for you my dear_."

"As you wish my Master," Sydney nods. Once the transmission ends, Sky returns back into the cockpit. Sydney hands him the Sword of Darkness and he tightens his grip on the handle. His eyes blaze red in anger. Today he will have his vengeance on the man who murdered his father.

"The surprise is all on you Mirloc," Sky's eyes narrow, as the Sword of Darkness fuels his rage once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the disruption of the Terrorzord's core, a robotic voice echoed throughout the Terrorzord, alerting all of its personal to the immediate danger. With the core ruptured, the energy began to build up within the middle of the giant Zord. A warning was given for all personal to evacuate the Terrorzord immediately.

For those that were able to get into space pods to escape the Terrorzord, they were immediately apprehended by SPD personal and arrested and contained in containment cards. Meanwhile, Jack pushed forward, heading toward the bridge of the Terrorzord to complete his mission; capture Master Vile.

He walks through the fog and dimly lighted hallway. Sparks fly all around him. His uniform is torn and burnt all around him, but he still appears slightly unharmed. His hair which was tied behind him dangles freely and the bright red light that once emitted from his eyes and dimmed down to a low orange.

The two giant doors slide open before him, allowing him entry to the bridge. The surreal quietness of the room unnerves him. He had noticed that for the past few minutes that he had not passed by any single enemy as he made his way to the bridge. After the ships computers announce the countdown to the destruction of the Terrorzord nearly ten minutes ago, it doesn't surprise him any that many of the ship's occupants have abandoned ship.

Upon arriving at the bridge's entrance Jack comes to a stop. He feels a great, terrible evil residing on the other side of the doors. Since his unleash of power against Havok back on Earth, he has become sensitive to energy levels in flux, including his own. He knows that Master Vile is waiting for him.

_It's a trap_, he tells himself. However despite knowing this, Jack proceeds forward. As he draws near, the doors slide open, the motion monitors detecting his closeness before them. They open, allowing him entry and they slide shut behind him upon entering the room. Seated in the middle of the bridge upon his throne, rests Master Vile.

"So," Vile begins. "We meet at last face to face, Jack Landors."

"Yep," Jack frowns as he slowly walks forward, his arm muscles flex as he balls up his fists at his sides. "Got to admit, you are as ugly up close as you are far away."

"How quaint," Vile's eyes narrow. "So, you have done the imaginable. You have defeated over two thousand of my soldiers all by yourself back on my Dark Planet and you have single handedly brought my Terrorzord into a default, defective state despite the numerous amount of obstacles that stood in your way. Absolutely amazing."

"I aim to please," Jack jokes, however no smile graces his features.

"Now tell me, what will you do?" Vile asks, his fingers resting against each other in his lap.

"Contain you and get off this heap before it explodes," Jack answers simply.

"And how do you plan to do that without a Morpher," Vile smirks. "Oh yes, I am aware that you activated your Morpher's self destruct sequence to allow the cleansing power of the Morphing Grid to destroy my minions. You did the same back on my home planet. You are… powerless human."

"Well then," Jack shrugs lightly as he comes to a stop, several feet away from the throne in which Vile is seated upon. "I guess that only leaves me with one other option."

"Which is?"

"To kill you."

Jack quickly drops into a defensive stance and raises his hands to their opposing shoulders. The flame shaped tattoos on his arms were glowing the entire time he had de-morphed earlier. Since the black flame tattoos on his shoulders and arms had first appeared during his battle with Havok, he had wondered just what they represented. Lancelot had informed him that in time, he would know exactly how to use the powers that had lain dormant in his genes for years when the time was right.

Instinctively Jack knew what to do. He practically peeled the flame tattoos off his arms and they harden and shaped themselves into daggers in which to use in combat. Not wasting another second, Jack leaps upon Vile.

However, before Jack can strike the ancient warlock, Psycho Blue leaps between the two from above and raises his Psycho Ax, which causes sparks to fly between the two combatants once Jack's daggers strike its blade.

Vile crackles with glee. "Now, you really didn't think that I would allow you to get this close to me without having some sort of protection, did you?"

"Not at all," Jack grunts against the strength of the robot. Unlike the Troobian Krybots, this updated and strengthened Psycho Blue is much stronger than an Orangehead Krybot. The orange glow of his pupils brightens as he summons the energy from within. Jack shoves the android back and with a powerful swipe, Psycho Blue's head rolls off.

"But I would have thought that you might have gotten something a little stronger than a robot to protect you," Jack kicks the robots head away from him.

The head rolls to Vile's feet. Vile stops the rolling object with one foot. Sparks fly out from the neck of the body as it falls on its knees and finally down into a heap.

"I must say, I am impressed," Master Vile glares onto the Red Ranger eye to eye. "According to their databanks, they were far more superior in strength than the Rangers that they were built and rebuilt to go against. You have proven to be one of the greatest pests in all my eons of existence!"

"Heh, someone has to do it," Jack grins as he keeps his hold on the ebony blades tight, his eyes not leaving Master Vile as he steps over the smoking remains of what was once Psycho Blue. "And from what I place together, the big guy upstairs had intended it to be me… or someone from my bloodline."

"If you kill me in cold blood Ranger, then you will become no better than me," Vile warns the warrior. "Do you think you can live with that on your soul?"

Jack's eyes narrow as he steps closer. The faces of Nancy, Kandy and the others who had lost their lives from Havok burn in his mind. "I don't know. But you won't be here to see if I can!"

Jack charges, his blades pulled back, poised to strike the warlock down. Vile quickly raises his hands, and a bright red light blinds the Ranger. Before the two daggers can slice into Vile, he teleports behind Jack, completely avoiding the fatal blow.

"You look so much like your ancestor," Vile growls as he summons more energy. "Lancelot! He fouled my plans in acquiring the Holy Grail then in Camelot; you will not stop me now! I have waited too many millennia to be stopped by the likes of you!"

Still temporary blinded by the bright light, Jack still reacts, expecting Vile's attack from behind. Taking a move out of Z's fighting style, Jack places all his weight down onto his hands as he forces his lower half up into the air; his leg's twirling around in a circle. His heels strike and knock Vile back; t warlock had not expected such a maneuver!

His glasses shatter on the floor as they fall off his face. Vile grunts in pain as he slams onto the floor, twisting his left ankle. Vile was never much of a fighter. His enemies had always faced his magic or his grunt soldiers; never himself. He quickly rolls over and spots the Psycho Blue's battle ax laying not to far off from where he lays. He scatters over to it and grabs the handle. When he turns around to make a move, Jack is standing above him, the tip of one of his daggers at Vile's neck.

"Give up Vile," Jack screams. "It's over!"

"It's not over until I say it is over," Vile knees Jack in the stomach. The action causes Jack to drop one of the energy blades he had pulled from the tattoos on his arms, giving Vile the chance to slam his rather hard and thick forehead against Jack's. Jack staggers back, the room swirling around before him. Vile takes the Psycho Ax and lunges it toward the Ranger, sticking the powerless Ranger in the abdomen.

Jack's eyes widen as he staggers back. Vile presses a button on the tip of his staff and a panel opens up in the floor behind Jack. Jack looses his balance and falls in it, but he quickly grabs onto the edge before he falls to his demise. He can feel hot blood pouring down his shirt and running into his pants, down his legs and stars burn brightly into his eyes. He has taken many blows over the years, but nothing can compare to the blade imbedded in his middle.

"You see," Vile laughs in triumph. "You may have won the battle Landors by destroying my ship's core, but you have forfeited your life by doing so!"

Using his left hand, Jack pries the Ax out of his chest. Lucky for him, his muscles are hard and strong. Although his skin was pierced, his muscles kept the blade from doing any serious damage, but he is loosing blood and fast. He drops the Ax down the rather seemly bottomless pit and grabs onto the railing, trying to holster himself up. Around the two, the bridge erupts into a flame of fire, computer terminals exploding and steam bursting free from the many pipes.

"Ah, well it seems that time is up. My Terrorzord is going to unfortunately explode," Master Vile laughs in glee as he proceeds to stomp Jack's fingers. One of Jack's hands slip from the blow and he is left dangling by one hand. "Remember when I said that it won't be over until I said so? I say it's over now, Magma Ranger!"

"Damn you Vile," Jack swears as he desperately tries to keep his grip onto the railing. There is no telling what is down at the bottom of the darkened pit. He cannot fail! Lancelot said that he was the one who would have to face the Other. And from what Baskin and Commander Manx had deciphered from the prophecy stated that he could not die or be killed unless he had sired a child, then the protection would go to the child…

"Child," Jack's eyes widen as he realizes that perhaps there was a mistake. Perhaps Z was pregnant and the doctors at Galaxy Command had missed it. But then again, the two have been intimate since, within the past thirty-six hours; it is possible that he impregnated her then. He smiles sadly as he realizes that he may never see Z's beautiful face again.

At least he left something for her to remember him by. As well as the next guardian and defender against the Other.

_Goodbye Z… _

"Pity that I wont be able to see your face when you die hero," Vile sneers as he places his other foot down onto Jack's other hand. "I was so looking forward to that."

"Doesn't matter if I die now," Jack glares up at the warlock with hate. "The Terrorzord's core is unstable! This rig is gonna blow within seconds! Which means that I fulfill part of the prophecy! You die along with me! My child will live to keep the Other at bay!"

"I have not survived the millennia without having contingency plans in the works Ranger," Vile remarks as he shows the Ranger his right wrist as his cloak is pushed back by the action. "This device here will teleport me to the lead flag ship that was sent to Earth to lead in the invasion!"

Jack's eyes widen in shock. From the Ranger history files back at the Delta Base he had read about how earlier Ranger teams had the technology to teleport. That technology had thought to have been lost, especially since SPD had not yet been able to duplicate that sort of teleporting technology for flesh and blood creatures. "No!"

"Yes," Vile laughs as he conjures up some energy between his hands and holds it before Jack. "Goodbye Magma Ranger! Parting is such sweet sorrow! I'll be sure to look for your child so that I may squeeze the life out of it!"

Vile unleashes the blast before Jack's face. The powerful energy beam strikes Jack head-on, causing the black male to loose his grip on the railing he so desperately struggled to hold onto. He screams in agony as he grabs his face from where the energy blast had struck.

Jack falls into the darkness of the pit, disappearing from Vile's sight.

"Goodbye Landors," Vile spits into the pit. The pit leads to the engine pits where all the hot excessive energy is spilled. If the fall does not kill Jack, the energy will. Around him the bridge begins cracking and electricity sparks out. Not caring if any of his crew survives the explosion or not, Vile presses the device on his wrist which begins to break apart his molecules as the teleportation device blasts him through light and space, to Mirloc's ship orbiting the Earth.

And the Terrorzord explodes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Twenty minutes earlier aboard Mirloc's vessel… _

After docking her ship in the much large ships docking area, Sydney made her way to the bridge of the ship where Mirloc awaits her arrival. After she had disappeared from the docking bay, Sky emerged from the ship and struck down all of the aliens in the nearby vicinity to prevent being discovered. Not wanting to be detected, he kept his Morpher ready to be activated if needed as he forced open a panel on the wall and entered the duct work of the ship, quickly and quietly working his way to the bridge of the ship.

Upon her arrival in the bridge, Sydney's eyes widen with shock, and slight fear as she spots Gruumm seated beside where Mirloc stands. She takes a step back, her hand instinctively reaching for her Morpher. "Gruumm!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Mirloc stands before the Troobian Warlord. "It would be unwise to threaten your new Master my pet."

"It appears that the magic that converted her over to the Dark Side is slowly loosing its affect," Gruumm remarks as he stands. "Hello there little Pink Ranger. My you look so much lovelier on the opposite side of an energy containment field."

"How did you escape your confinement," Sydney demands. She has not retrieved her weapon, but her hand is hovering very close to it. She realizes that she is surrounded by many different aliens; all armed to the teeth, ready to fire upon her at command.

"It was… what is the Earth word… elementary my dear," Gruumm waves his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Please my dear, Mirloc here tells me that you are under the influence of the famed Sword of Darkness that was reforged and crafted by Master Vile. If anything, we are now on the same side."

"Stand down Sydney," Mirloc growls. "It would be a shame to lose such a lovely creature such as yourself."

"Ye… yes Mirloc," Sydney stands down, lowering her hand from her blaster. Having Gruumm present in the bridge was truly unprecedented. She cannot warn Sky without revealing him to Gruumm and Mirloc. This completely ruins their original plan!

Mirloc stares down Sydney, inspecting her. He realizes that Sydney is not carrying the evil forged sword. He knows that something is indeed wrong. Anyone under the total influence of the Sword would not stand to be parted from the weapon for to long. " Sydney… where is the Sword of Darkness?"

"Oh," Sydney eyes widen slightly. The ebony blade is with Sky, but she cannot tell him that. "I must have left in the ship in my haste to… report to you."

Mirloc's eyes narrow. "You lie."

Before Mirloc can make a move forward, Sky jumps from an above vent in the ceiling. The metal slams onto Mirloc knocking the alien down as Sky lands on the floor and stands next to Sydney, the sword poised to strike down the Troobian.

"Well now, seems like this ship is infested with rats," Gruumm growls, his eyes glowing. Startled, Sky jumps at the sound of Gruumm's voice. Gruumm rushes forward and slams his staff into Sky's stomach, knocking the Red Ranger on the opposite side of the bridge. The aliens who were in his line of path scatter out of the way so they won't be knocked over by the sailing Ranger.

Sydney reaches into her gem pouch and retrieves a stone. She encloses the stone with her right fist as she drops into a fighting stance. "Body of stone!"

Like how she was able to remove the burnet flesh from her skin, Sydney channels the stones properties into her body. The transformation slides up wrist and all over her body, making her skin as hard as the green emerald in her grasp. Her pink flesh is replaced with transparent green stone and her hair hardens as well, the ends of her hair are razor sharp edges, offering her more protection if anyone attempted to grab her hair.

"Sky! Are you okay," she yells, never taking her eyes off Mirloc or Vile. She moves in between Gruumm's path, preventing the Emperor from continuing his assault, but the Troobian Warlord makes no move to continue.

"Tate," Mirloc yells as he pushes the vent top off of him. "Well now, isn't this a treat! Looks like I won't have to go hunt you down as planned after all!"

Sky hops to his feet and draws his Morpher out from behind him. He holds the Sword of Darkness before him along with his Morpher, the blades pointy tip rotating between Gruumm and Mirloc. "What the hell is going on here!"

"That is what I'd like to know," Gruumm snorts. "It seems that your little pink pet has betrayed you Mirloc. Perhaps Vile's magic was inadequate in keeping the influence over her."

Mirloc notices the sword in Sky's grip and comes to a realization, especially after spotting the intense red glow radiating from Sky's eyes. "Tate… Tate is under the influence of the Sword as well. How… unexpected."

"I'm fine Syd," Sky mutters. "I'll be better once I have my vengeance!"

"Still after revenge are you Tate," Mirloc laughs. "Just like your father, after I had killed his partner! He so desperately wanted to bring me to justice that it eventually caused his own death at my hands! If you want to continue in your father's footsteps be my guest!"

"I don't have time for these games Mirloc," Gruumm growls, pointing a sharp pointy finger at his general. "The longer we dawdle with these pests, the better chance SPD has a chance at discovering us! Kill them, NOW!"

"With pleasure my lord," Mirloc pops his knuckles. He charges forward, his own talon's ready to slash away at Sky's flesh. Sydney hops between the two and she does a back flips, her feet snapping Mirloc's jaw shut and knocking the alien to the floor.

Snarling, Sky shoves Sydney aside, pushing her to the floor. Sydney looks up at Sky with pure shock on her emerald colored face. The dark power fueling his rage from the sword increases his desire for revenge. "Stay out of this! Mirloc is MINE!"

Sky leaps into the air, the blade aimed at Mirloc's head. Mirloc raises his legs and slams his feet into Sky's stomach, knocking the air out of Sky's lungs. The Red Ranger Morpher drops out of Sky's left hand and falls onto the floor. Mirloc uses Sky's weight and forces the Ranger over him, sending Sky sailing onto a computer terminal. Sparks erupt from the crushed console as Sky rolls off of it. Mirloc flips onto his feet, chuckling.

"Predicable, as always," Mirloc jerks his head to the side, popping his neck. "But I will admit I am curious as to know how you came in possession of the Sword of Darkness."

"Doesn't matter," Sky grunts as he stands. He retrieves the sword from off the metal floor from where he had landed. The crew members aboard the ship quickly scatter away from Sky is standing, not wanting to be caught in the conflict between their captain and the intruder. "I will use the power granted to me from this sword to kill you! Only then will my father's memory be put to rest!"

"Your father was a joke," Mirloc taunts as he begins to walk toward Sky. He suppresses the urge to simply absorb Sky into his pocket dimension mirrors covered behind his leather coat on his chest. It would be too easy. "Kyle Tate was a weakling. I wonder if Cruger allowed his Squad to draw straws to see who would be the Red Ranger and your father happened to luck out."

"You will not speak about my father is such a manner," Sky screams; his eyes blazing. Unfortunately for Sky, his anger has always been his greatest weakness. It has always clouded his judgment on matters. The Sword of Darkness feeds off of anger and hate, and Sky has a lot of that flowing through his mind. Sky takes off into a sprint, the sword drawn back, ready to slice Mirloc in half. Smirking, Mirloc awaits the moment of impact before teleporting through the reflection on the blade.

The blade sticks into the floor, and Sky looses his balance. He tumbles onto the floor. Gruumm turns and barks an order to the nearby aliens. "Quickly, before he can recuperate! Get him!"

The monsters are quick to get to Sky's side. They grab his arms and force them behind him, the Sword of Darkness being kicked aside. Sydney, who had obeyed Sky's order, makes a move to retrieve the sword, but suddenly stops as she clutches her middle.

"Wha… what's wrong with me…" Sydney grunts as she falls down to her knees. She drops the green gem that she was holding onto as she lurches forward. She can hear a faint laughter echoing throughout her mind, it getting louder by the second.

_Betray me, will you_, Mirloc speaks. _For that, you will pay!_

Mirloc's reflection appears from within Sydney's transformed state. By transforming her skin into stone, it gave her body a reflective surface. When Mirloc had teleported from the reflective surface of the Sword of Darkness's blade, he was transported to the next closest reflective surface, which happened to be Sydney.

_Goodbye Sydney_, Mirloc smirks as he begins to solidify his body. A large crack appears down the middle of Sydney's stone face. Her eyes widen as she realizes a second to late that her end has come. She looks up and makes eye contact with Sky for the last time ever. If she hadn't transformed her entire body to stone, a tear would have leaked out from the corner of her eye.

A single word escapes from her lips, "Sky…"

Sydney's body shatters into a million small fragments of stone shards. The pieces scatter all about the bridge, even sticking into the flesh of some of the aliens who were standing nearby. Other small fragments jab into computer consoles and monitors. Standing in the spot where Sydney once stood, is Mirloc.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**," Sky screams as he forces himself free from the aliens that were restraining him. He leaps away and rolls onto the floor and retrieves the Sword of Darkness. Pure rage burns in his eyes. He draws the Sword of Darkness back with all his might and swings with all the strength he can muster, drawing on all the anger, sadness and hate he can forge. Mirloc quickly turns around and grabs the blade in his hand.

"Pathetic," Mirloc frowns. He gives a quick and forceful jerk with his hand and snaps the ebony blade in half. And as if having a light bulb clicked on in his mind, all the darkness clears from Sky's mind. Sky grows weak as he looks down at the handle and the broken blade still in his grasp. Mirloc uses this opportunity to raise his fists and slams them onto Sky's shoulders forcing the Red Ranger down onto his knees.

Not wasting time, Mirloc does a quick roundhouse, planting his foot onto the left side of Sky's jaw. Sky jerks around from the blow, blood spluttering out of his mouth. He falls forward and collapses onto the metal floor. Tears burn his eyes as the sickening realization of what has occurred has set in; he had been taken over by a dark power and betrayed his friends, possibly killed Bridge and watched as Sydney was brutally murdered before him. Everything that he stood for was polluted all because of Mirloc!

He spots his Red Ranger Morpher lying not to far away. He attempts to crawl toward the Morpher, his last defense against Mirloc, against Gruumm... against everything. The Morpher appears so far away from him, but he will not give up.

"Give, damn you," Mirloc yells as he grabs the back of Sky's neck. He quickly bashes the human's face into the floor. "GIVE!"

"No…" Sky croaks as he stretches his arm out, hoping to reach the Morpher.

"Then die," Mirloc snaps as he jerks Sky's neck up and continues to bash the Red face onto the floor. After a few moments, he pulls Sky up to his feet and turns him around. With a snort, Mirloc releases one final blow, an uppercut, which knocks Sky out completely, sending his body sailing against the pipe work running alongside of the wall. He slumps forward, not moving. Blood can be seen pouring out of his nostrils, staining the front of his outfit.

"Well, that was rather anti-climatic," Gruumm chuckles as he takes a seat in the Captain's chair. He rotates it around and stares at his general. "Finish him."

From the sidelines, Andrew Popery gulps. He had watched the Red Ranger in action plenty of times. Sky was a force to be recognized, and yet to see the powerful Red Ranger fall so quickly only silences the growing doubts in his mind; joining the Troobians was for the best.

"Not yet," Mirloc bends over and once again retrieves the Red Ranger Morpher from off the floor. He crushes the Morpher in the palm of his hand, once again claiming victory over Sky Tate. "I'm not done with him yet."

"Are you disobeying a direct command," the red globes surrounding Gruumm's eyes glow a dark red as Gruumm sits forward. "I think your time in Vile's services has made you forget your place in the Troobian Empire."

"I…" Mirloc starts to reply, but stops to choose his words. "I meant no… disrespect Emperor Gruumm. I… I will see to it immediately."

Before anyone can move, a sparkle of light appears in the middle of the bridge. The sparkle turns into a large bright globe and begins to give shape to a familiar figure. Once the light dissipates, Master Vile stands before Mirloc and the rest of the bridge's crew. Everyone goes into a deadly silence especially Mirloc, not knowing what to say or what to do at the new unannounced arrival.

Master Vile stares down at the defeated unconscious form of the Red Ranger beneath Mirloc's feet. He also noticed the green emerald remains littered around the floor, but he makes no notion to speak of it. His mind is on one thing only. "I take it; we are within the Earth's atmosphere?"

"Ugh… well… yes. Yes my lord," Mirloc bows slightly. It's obvious that Vile has not noticed the figure of Gruumm upon his teleportation upon the bridge. Gruumm raises a finger and shakes it lightly, alerting everyone to not say anything to announce his presence to Vile. Mirloc clears his throat and continues. "We had a small infiltration problem, but it was handled without worry. SPD and the Delta Base has no knowledge of our arrival."

"Excellent," Vile clasps his hands behind him. "At least we still have more than enough ships here to overthrow the Earth especially now that a large portion of SPD's forces were dispatched to my fleet's location. The loss of the other ships and soldiers as well as the Terrorzord were… unfortunate."

"Yes, how… unfortunate," Gruumm speaks from behind the warlock. He had rose to his feet and immediately made his way behind Vile as quietly as possible. Vile turns just as quickly as his aged form can move in surprise, but before he can even make a notion to defend himself Gruumm holists the master of the dark arts up by his neck in the air.

"Hello Vile," Gruumm chuckles. "Long time no see. I was quite disappointed to hear that you decided to let me rot in prison, yet you freed several of my strongest generals to aid you."

"Gr… Gru…," Vile manages to gargle out between breaths as he claws away at the bony hand that has a firm grip around his neck. "Gruumm…"

"We could have been partners. Worked together to retrieve the Grail of Life. Pity," Gruumm snickers as he increases the pressure to Vile's neck, doing his best to make the warlock pass out. As Vile struggles, he is able to slam his foot into Gruumm's chest, which effectively knocks the air out of the Troobian Warlord. Gruumm releases Vile as he lurches forward, gasping for breath. Vile falls to his knees, gasping for air as well. He clutches his staff from off the floor and aims it at Gruumm, ready to blow the Troobian's head clear off his shoulders, but before he can muster the spell, the remaining fragment of the Sword of Darkness is lobbed at Vile from Mirloc, slicing Vile's right arm off by the elbow joint.

"ARRRRRGGHGHAAH," Vile screams in agony. Not in all the eons of his lifespan has he ever felt such a pain. He hutches forward, clutching his stub to his chest as green blood pours onto the metal floor.

"Excellent… huff, huff, marksmanship Mirloc," Gruumm stands upright. He looks over at the reinstated Troobian officer. "You have just dug yourself out of that hole that you placed yourself in for questioning me."

"Kill you, kill you," Vile mutters over and over again, clearly still in shock over his lost appendage. Gruumm looks down upon the so called Master and sneers. Vile has always had others do the dirty work for him. His overall greatest weakness is just that. Purple blood oozes out on the metal floor, pooling around Vile.

"You could have done so plenty of times while I was incarcerated," Gruumm remarks as he picks up Vile's staff. He pulls the fingers loose off of the staff, allowing the amputated appendage to fall to the floor before Vile. Vile, shakily, reaches out and retrieves his arm and pulls it to him.

"Ka…kuh… kill you…"

"No, what you are going to do is revive the Other as you had planned," Gruumm bellows as he grabs Vile by the collar and lifts the warlock up in the air. Gruumm summons his energy and forces it into his free hand. He grabs onto Vile's stub and burns the wound, stopping the bleeding. "I know of the Other's exact location, unlike you. And with the Other out causing death and destruction, this will keep the rest of SPD off my back until I will have the Grail of Life in my hands! And from that, my master the Magnificent Omni will be resurrected!"

Regaining some of his senses, Vile glares up the skeleton looking alien. "Never."

"If you want to continue to live, you will," Gruumm raises his hand back and makes a fist. The last thing Vile sees before he is knocked unconscious is the sinister look of victory in Gruumm's eyes.

"Mirloc," Gruumm drops Vile down to the floor. "Have our guest tended to. Oh, and I have changed my mind. Do what you will to the Red Ranger. Why should I be the only one in a good mood today?"

"Thank you my lordship," Mirloc bows. Upon standing up, he points to three members of his crew and directs them to lift Vile to his feet. Mirloc bends over and picks Sky up, dumping the Red Ranger over his right shoulder. The four aliens head toward the elevator, but before Mirloc steps into the lift he stops and looks back at the emerald remains littered across the floor. "I'll have someone clean up the broken shards of what was the Pink Ranger."

Gruumm picks up a large piece of the shards and places it upon the arm rest of his chair. A trophy of sorts. "Do that."

Mirloc chuckles as the elevators doors close before him as he looks down upon the beaten and bruised Red Ranger draped over his shoulder. "Sky my friend, if you thought you have had enough, then I promise you your suffering has only just begun!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Terrorzord explodes, rocking all of the other space ships surrounding it with the shockwaves. The smaller escape pods that were close to the Terrorzord erupt as well due to their closeness to the Zord. The B-Squad Rangers are thrown from their seats and onto the floor. Z is the first one up to her feet, staring at the screen in disbelief at what had just occurred.

"No," Z grits out between her teeth. Her throat is burning and grows tight. "No… **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

She collapses back down onto the floor, holding her stomach as if it were wounded. Hot tears pour down her face, smearing her purple eyeliner. She had prayed that he would have gotten off the Terrorzord in time, especially since A.D.A.M. had failed to establish contact with his Morpher. "Oh God… juh.. juh… Jack…"

Sophie is the first one next to Z. The female android places a comforting hand on Z's shoulder. Although she was never close to the Ranger, she still respected him as a leader and fellow Ranger. "Z… I… I'm so… so sorry."

Isaiah returns to his console and rests his face in the palm of his hands. Losing a comrade is never easy; several of his friends were causalities when Benaag, Mirloc and Sinuku attacked the Delta Base two months earlier. He looks back at the sobbing Yellow Ranger, and it is enough to make him want to cry.

Stubbornly, the Latina stands to her feet and places her hands on the console. "No… I… I don't believe it. He… Jack would have found a way to survive that explosion! He survived the streets… a meteor explosion, he can survive this!"

"Z," Sophie grasps onto Z's shoulders. She shakes her head sadly. Humans will always believe that the impossible can happen. As a machine herself she can accept the pure facts, and the fact is no creature, human or not, could survive such as explosion. "Listen to yourself. It is utterly impossible for anyone to survive…"

"Wait," Isaiah jumps up from his console, and points to the large viewing screen. Something had caught his eye after he removed his hands from his face. "What the hell is that?"

The two females look toward the direction that Isaiah is pointing on the viewing screen. Amidst the debris of the destroyed Terrorzord, an orange globe of energy is floating. Other than the small particles and remains of the Terrorzord that seem to be orbiting it, it could have passed off as a fuel rode still active.

"What… what is it," Z wipes a hot tear off her cheek. She instinctively moves her right hand over her stomach as she follows Sophie closer to the screen. The two stand beside Isaiah, and they try to determine what the nature of the glowing object is.

"I don't know," Sophie remarks. The android turns to the smaller droid present in the bridge. "Alpha, zoom in and enlarge the image."

"Will do," Alpha-10 remarks as it keys in the command on the computer console before it. A small box forms around the object and then the image is blown up to fit the viewing screen. Alpha applies the filter that will erase the blurriness of the object so the Rangers can clearly make out the object; which from the distance, now looks like a human form, radiating with bright orange energy.

"Oh my God…" Isaiah gasps. "Is… is that… Jack?"

The figure is entirely colored orange, from the top if its head down to its toes. The only other color present is its eyes, which now glow a bright golden yellow, indicating where its eyes are. It is floating in space without any aid, and it turns and looks in the direction of the Omega-Striker Megazord, as if hearing the three speak amongst themselves. Ropes of flames float from off the back of its head, as if they were dreadlocks.

Neither nose nor mouth can be seen on the figure, but that does not prevent the Rangers aboard the Megazord or aboard the other Megaships from hearing what it speaks next.

"**Not over…**" Jack's voice rings throughout the ships, an echo behind each word spoken. "**Vile lives still…"**

"Jack," Z yells running up to the monitor. She places her hands on the screen, touching the area which would be Jack's chest if he were actually standing before her. Z is beyond hysterics. If she were thinking rationally, she would have realized that there is no way possible for Jack to hear here from outside the Zord without any sort of communication device. "What has happened to you!"

"**Must finish this**," Jack continues. He begins to float upward, higher into space above the fleet of SPD ships and captured enemy vessels. "**Complete prophecy…**"

Sophie, her mind being of an artificial nature is able to snap herself out of her stupor that Isaiah seems to be stuck in. "What did he say? That Vile survived the explosion?"

"Yeah," Isaiah turns back to her, gulping. "Perhaps Vile had a teleportation device aboard his ship and was able to get off before it exploded?"

"It's possible," Sophie remarks as she sits back at her terminal and begins to type in the coordinates to Earth. "Maybe he even used magic. But the fact still remains that the Delta Base must be warned if Vile somehow did make it to Earth!"

"I don't care," Z yells, surprising the two. Either her actions are from her pregnancy that none of her fellow Rangers know about, or it is her own doing, Z cannot control her emotions. "I need to speak with Jack! What is wrong with him? Why is he… he on fire… or… orange or… or…"

In space the begin that was once Jack speaks, its sentence structure more stable and complete than it was earlier. "**Z… stay safe… you and the baby…**"

Z gasps, her hand barely touching her bottom lip as she had drew her hands up to her mouth. "You… you knew…"

Jack nods simply. "**I will… _return_ for you…**"

Not uttering another word, Jack turns around and blasts off into space; heading in the direction of Earth; either his emerged abilities have given him the knowledge of where the planet is or perhaps his transformation has zeroed him in on the energy signature of the Other.

Behind him is a trail of orange and red energy along with a stunned SPD army.


	19. Episode 18: Obilivion

**Episode 18: Oblivion **

The future is forever changing. Although the end of times for all of reality has been predicted by vast religions on every planet in the cosmos and seen by prophets, nothing is ever set in stone. As mortals, they are given a gift, or a curse to those who interpret it in their own meaning. Life began and in time, it shall end. How one lives their life, determines the final resting place of their soul.

But one thing is for certain; one day it will all end. Oblivion is coming for all. Jack Landors has seen this. The moment he died, his body burned and erased from existence from the terrible inferno that the core of the Terrorzord represented, everything was open to him. The pain, the loneliness, the separation… the loss… but out of the darkness, a small beckon of light came before him. He reached for it, even though he could not see his hands before him, he could feel its warmth, its brightness.

_It is not your time Jack… _

"What! What is this? What's going on?" Jack had yelled toward the brightness as it engulfed him.

_…just as it is not time for humanity to be erased from the stars.__ You must protect them all… _

Jack shielded his eyes from the intense light, but to no avail. There can be no darkness in such purity. "With what? Didn't I just die?"

_That you did. But as with all things, I can restore you to as you were. Better than before. _

"Who are you," Jack removed his hand from in front of his face, looking straight at the source of the bright light.

_I am who I am. _

A bright stream of energy burst free from the middle of the bright light before him and struck his chest. As Jack was touched by this energy; his arms and head were threw back as new life was fed into his soul. His physical body was quickly restored, atom by atom, muscle by muscle, blood cell by blood cell. He floats nude, the fire surrounding his new body quickly began pouring into every opening, his eyes, his ears, mouth, every pore, filling him with the powerful energy he would need to complete the mission that was set upon his bloodline; a mission that he must finish.

He sees that now. As the bright light extinguishes around him, he finds himself surrounded by wreckage, the remains of the mighty Terrorzord. He gazes down upon his hands and notices that his once brown skin is now brightly colored orange. In fact, the light is so bright, that he can barely make out his own fingers.

_Now go my child… Earth, your people… need you… _

Around him he began to hear the many voices amongst the many Space Patrol Delta ships and enemy vessels around them. Many are rejoicing the defeat of the Vile Fleet, and many others are pondering on their futures now that it is over. However, Jack focuses on one voice only.

"I… I don't believe it. He… Jack would have found a way to survive that explosion! He survived the streets… a meteor explosion, he can survive this!"

_Z…_ Jack turns his attention toward the transformed Megaship; which is still in its Zord mode. He felt her love for him, and it burns strong. Just as strong for the life growing within her. Their child. Not knowing how, but the energy flowing through his body allowed him to sense the life within her. He hears Isaiah alert them to his being, thinking him as being a fuel rod that survived the explosion of the Terrorzord.

"**Not over…**" Jack spoke, knowing that they will hear him. "**Vile lives still…"**

"Jack," he heard Z yell. "What has happened to you!"

"**Must finish this**," Jack continued. He summoned his new found power that was blessed upon his bloodline, yet remained unaware of for centuries. He uses it to float upward, higher into space above the fleet of SPD ships and captured enemy vessels. "**Complete prophecy… Z… stay safe… you and the baby…**"

He could hear and feel her surprise as she replies. "You… you knew…"

Jack nodded simply, his fiery dreads floating behind him. His golden eyes burned with determination. "**I will… _return_ for you…**"

Not uttering another word, he had turned around and blasted off into space; heading in the direction of Earth. The exact location of the planet, his home, Earth, was imbedded into his mind, or programmed from a higher source. Behind him, he left a trail of orange and red energy along with a stunned SPD army. He could feel all of their amazement yet he was confused as of how he was now aware of it as he left them behind.

The power that was awakened in him in the moment of his death and rebirth amazed him as he flew through the cosmos, passing by planets and other space bodies as if he were simply walking in the street back in Newtech City. Even the ability to survive in space without the need of oxygen filled his mind with wonder; however his mind did not stray from the one most important task that he was born for.

To prevent the Other from being released. However, thanks to alterations to the time stream at the dawn of the new century by the Time Force Rangers, as well as other blotches by other creatures that have interfered with the correct flow of the time stream, even his prophecy has changed. He must fight the Other, and if the voice that had spoken to him during his rebirth belong to whom he thought it belonged to, then he now knows that there is a fighting chance. And fight he will.

For Earth.

For its people.

For his friends.

For Z.

And for most importantly, for the future of his unborn child.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though they were expecting the attack; even though they believed that they were ready for the possible invasion, they fell. The Delta Base, which once stood tall and proud, now stands in ruin. Either being as a Zord, or the housing station of the academies Cadets, it is now inhabitable for anybody. It now serves as the last fort for Earth's SPD fraction last stand. When the largest ships of Gruumm's fleet entered the atmosphere and into the skyline of Newtech City, the large ships fired unto the city, leveling the tallest skyscraper to the lowest building. Then, from an unknown power source deactivated all of the power inside the Delta Base, leaving the Base and its many Cadets, Instructors, Doctors and Officers open to attack.

When the base lost all its power, so did the prison cells that were holding onto many of the recently captured, and its long-term tenants. Benaag, Sinuku, the former A-Squad Rangers, Havok and even Broodwing to name a few. Charlie being the one who activated the EMP device, quickly alerted the former Troobian General, Benaag of Gruumm's long term plan, and they set about to the evidence room where they found their weapons, as well as deactivated Krybot soldier capsules. They then set about to create their own mischief and chaos on the ground while Gruumm's ships battled the airborne SPD ships.

The S.W.A.T. Megazord blasts overhead the battle being waged on the ground below. Laser beams of many colors blast back and forth between the two armies waged in battle. Swords strike against flesh, blood spilling upon the concrete; the second-worst battle ever in Space Patrol Delta history is being waged upon the streets and sky-line of the Newtech and its neighboring cities.

A survivor of the decimation of the planet Sirius, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger fights for the planet he has called home for over two decades. If the invasion of Earth by Gruumm cannot be stopped here, in the vicinity of the cities of Newtech, Angel Grove, Mariner Bay and Reefside, then he knows that the Earth would fair a similar fate to his former home.

"Don't let up," Shadow Ranger yells over the explosions and exchange of firepower. Laser beams tear over the barricade above him, which is at the moment blocking all types of harmful and deadly energy from striking him and the many Officer's aiding him down. "Keep firing!"

Beside him, the SPD Commander, Kat Manx, is morphed as well. Boom was able to transfer the Kat Ranger data into another Morpher; one without the one-hour life limit. She is holding onto a large and powerful energy rifle herself. "Doggie, there are too many! Especially now since the Krybot's have been released from the evidence containment files! They have only added to the many numbers of the Putties and Tengu's!"

"I know," Shadow Ranger sighs deeply. He quickly adverts his eyes upward to watch the S.W.A.T. Megazord alternate from blasting and flying against enemy ships that hover above the city. The C-Squad has done a magnificent job in protecting the city in the B-Squad's absence; their determination is just as strong as their predecessors. "They are relentless!"

"We need to fall back," another higher ranking officer yells out. "If we stay here any longer, we will be boxed in!"

"Boom should have restored enough power to the Delta Base by now," Kat Ranger hisses as a nearby car explodes, sending shrapnel their way.

"Contact him and see," Shadow Ranger yells over the noise. "I'll cover you!"

Kat Ranger lowers her rifle and leans against the barricade. She retrieves her Morpher and flips it open. "This is Commander Manx, reporting in to the Command Center! Come in Boom!"

"_I'm here Kat_," Boom's voice breaks through the secure communications line.

"Has power been restored back to the Delta Base yet," Kat Ranger ducks as a laser blast strikes the top of the turned car that Shadow Ranger and herself is using for a shield.

"_Negative Kat_," Boom's voice is distressed. "_Whatever electronic disruptor pulse hit the Base two days ago.__ It completely fried all the circuitry! But I do have some good news…_"

"What?"

"_I was able to save a bundle of money on car insurance for switching to Geiko_."

"… what?"

"_Heh, nothing, nothing. But I have been able to restore power to the main shielding capabilities by rerouting power to the S.W.A.T. Flier hanger underneath the Delta Base. It will provide enough power to generate a protective shield… but nothing else until we can restore power for the rest of the base_."

"We'll take what we can," Kat Ranger smiles underneath her helmet. "Good job Boom! Kat Ranger, over and out!"

Kat replaces her Morpher and retrieves her laser rifle. She leaps back up next to Shadow Ranger and begins firing. "Good news! Boom was able to restore enough power to generate a shield around the Academy!"

"Excellent! Get back to the Delta Base! I'll provide cover fire!" Shadow Ranger commands.

"But Doggie," Kat Ranger begins, but is quickly silenced by her superior.

"That's an order Kat," Shadow barks. "Please! Sam and Mora cannot defend the entrance of the base for to much longer!"

Kat Ranger nods. She stands and fires her laser rifle once more, this time, blasting a Bluehead straight between the eyes. The robot falls back and explodes, taking out several more of its brother-robots in the process. "Okay. Troops! Fall back to the Delta Base!"

Shadow Ranger leaps on top of the bus before them and fires with his Delta Enforcer. He destroys an abandoned car which creates a large enough smoke screen for Kat and the other troops to make their get away. Shadow Ranger leaps off the side of the turned bus and darts forward, still firing away upon the machines and monsters. Kat looks back over her head and whispers lightly. "Stay safe Doggie."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Standing in front of the Delta Base, behind the many barricades, stand Sam and Mora. Alongside them are many other Officers including Lisa Teagle, morphed into the Nova Ranger armor, firing away, doing their absolute best to defend the entrance to the Academy. Mora is quickly sketching away on a drawing pad of energy blasts and her own robots and monsters to battle the intruders; while Sam is using his teleportation ability to remove incoming monsters farther away from the defenseless base.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Sam yells; his hands before him. He has been using his genetic power to the max. "I feel myself weakening!"

"Just a little bit longer Sam," Nova Ranger yells. "I just intercepted a transmission between Commander Manx and Boom! He has restored shielding capabilities! We need to keep a path cleared for the Commander and the other troops!"

"There are just too many," Mora remarks astounded. "It's as if this was… planned for months!"

"You sound surprised," Nova turns and looks at her. "Why is that?"

"Before our capture, I was Gruumm's right hand," Mora explains as she tosses another drawing at the oncoming assault. Her creation comes to life and begins to battle on her behalf. "I knew of everything… well, everything aside for Omni… I wonder why he didn't try to get word to me while in the prison."

"You're… you're not thinking of rejoining him are you," Sam asks in a low voice so the Nova Ranger cannot hear.

"No," Mora shakes her head. She grabs onto one his left hand, trying to assure him of her sincerity. "No. I'm free. Cruger has given me another chance… I dare not blow this away. I… I don't belong to Gruumm no more. I can finally be my own person. This… this is what I've dreamt for the past five years and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone take it from me!"

Sam smiles brightly as he ingests her declaration. "Okay then, sounds like a plan. How about we show these Troobian's that you don't come up in SPD's territory and start stuff!"

"Let's do it," Mora releases Sam's hand and retrieves her pencil from behind her ear. "I think I have just the thing to use to aid us!"

Mora quickly pens several figures into her pad. Smirking upon its completion she rips the page from its binding and throws it toward the crowd of Troobians making their way through enemy fire. The energy begins to erupt from the page and five beams of light emerge from it. Emerging from the energy stands five soldiers, all bearing the traditional five SPD Ranger colors; red, blue, green, pink and yellow.

"What the? They look like the Blue Centurion model that was shut down over ten years ago," Sam yells startled.

"See? Even I pay attention in Ranger history class," Mora flicks her hair behind her right ear to keep the wind from blowing it back into her face. "I call them my Centurion- Rangers!"

The six different colored Centurion units waste no time into jumping into battle to defend their creator and the rest of the SPD personal that has seemed to have been boxed in around the Delta Base. Aboard their helmets sit the SPD emblem. The five robots leap over overturned cars and buses and begin firing their weapons, taking out many enemy troops as possible, evening the odds between the two opposing parties.

Avoiding the explosions and flying debris, Kat Ranger and the troops that were aiding her make their way up to the Delta Base. Sam spots them and uses his powers to teleport Kat and the others to safety among them.

"Sam, my thanks," Kat Rangers stands. She de-morphs out of her Kat Ranger armor. Despite the protection of the Ranger armor, her face is smudged with dirt and sweat. "I am needed in the Command Center. Boom was able to restore enough power to the shields, but that is not enough."

"No worries ma'am," Nova Ranger salutes her commanding officer. "We will continue our best efforts in defending the entrance!"

"You're going to need it," Kat remarks. "The Rouge Squad is out there assisting Gruumm. Somehow they got their hands on their old Morphers as well."

"The A-Squad," a nearby Cadet swallows. "They… are the best of the best…"

"They were," Kat corrects the Cadet. "Now they are nothing more than scum." Kat turns to the several officers that were assisting her in the city alongside the Shadow Ranger. "I want you all to offer your assistance to Officer Teagle. I am going up to the Command Center to see if I can assist Boom in getting more power rerouted to other parts of the base. If we're lucky we can activate the Base's Defense capabilities to Mobile Command mode."

"Yes ma'am," they salute the Commander. Kat rushes into the damaged structure and takes the stairs, knowing that the elevators would be risky to use following the current situation. The Base rocks as another blast from an aerial enemy ship fires upon the base. Kat almost loses her footing, but being of a feline-humanoid species allows her to use her imbalance to fling herself against a nearby wall, where she sinks her claws into the foundation. She quickly scales the wall up to the next level and jumps over the railing. She removes her Morpher and screams into the communication's unit.

"Boom! The shields, now!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the past two days since his awakening, Bridge has been excited to be near his friends again. Despite doctors urging him to rest, he demanded that his fellow Rangers be alerted to his status and that they return to Galaxy Command so he could share some important news with them. Even learning that he was blind, could deter his decision. Unconscious he may have physically been, but Bridge is a powerful psychic; while his body lay damaged, his mind was… _elsewhere_.

Scratching his rather recently grown scruffy beard, he ponders over the most recent information given to him. Emperor Gruumm has launched an attack on Earth and the Delta Base is rendered defenseless, Jack is flying through space with enough power to level a planet himself and Master Vile is still at large, and there is nothing he can do. He has not felt this helpless since he was a young child when his psychic powers began to bloom. He was terribly scared then, when he first started picking up stray emotions and the occasional thought from someone in his nearby vicinity. It wasn't until he was given the Green Ranger Morpher did he attempt to read minds on his own after he had grown into his powers and better learnt how to use them.

However, there was one slight side affect that he had not counted on when the doctors informed him that he was blind. It is true; he cannot see anything before him. His retinas were burned badly and his eyelids are burned closed. But that does not stop Bridge from _seeing_ the energy he once sensed. His excitement over something new replaced the sorrow he normally would have had for his regular loss of sight. For every nurse and doctor that entered his room, he saw their energy. Each person held their own individual color. Some were white, some were red, even some were purple. He found it truly exciting.

Bridge jerks up in his bed as he feels the presence of Isaiah and Z's aura growing closer. With them near, then Sophie must be close as well. They must have finally arrived at Galaxy Command. Before they were to return to Earth, they had decided to swing by to check in on him once the doctors informed them of his awakening. "They are coming."

"Who, Officer Carson," the nurse who has been treating him since he first awoke, asks.

"My friends," Bridge answers. Minutes later, as he predicted, Sophie, Isaiah and Z all burst into the hospital room, excited over their friend's recovery. Sophie is the first to him. Bridge immediately knows it is her from her touch; for she has no aura for him to see. If Sophie could cry, a river would be pouring out of her eyes. However, since she cannot, her cracked voice speaks in volumes.

"Oh Bridge," Sophie embraces her best friend. "Oh thank goodness that you came out of the coma!"

"Its okay Sophie," Bridge returns the hug. He turns toward the direction he senses Z and Isaiah in and waves them over. "Come on over guys! I don't bite!"

"I hope not," Isaiah grins as he walks closer to the bed. Bridge had extended his hand toward the current Blue Ranger and the two lock into a firm handshake. "Feeling better bud?"

"A lot more than I probably look," Bridge motions toward the bandages covering his eyes and ribcage. "But it will take a lot more to take me down. Z, this is a bit late but… congratulations."

Although she was very excited in seeing her dear friend awake from his coma, she had remained at the door simply watching with a smile. She enters the room, her smile faltering. "Congratulations? On what?"

"The baby," Bridge motions toward her middle. He had sensed that she was pregnant long before she had realized, he can feel the life form growing within her. Being a powerful psychic does pay off. "I guess that explains all the throwing up you was doing, huh?"

"Yeah," Z lowers her head. "I found out… after you were admitted here."

"She didn't tell anybody though," Isaiah remarks, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Not even Jack."

"I had my reasons," Z begins to defend herself. "We were already short one Ranger; I didn't want the Squad to be down another."

"It's understandable," Bridge remarks as Sophie releases him and sits beside him on the hospital bed. "Although a terrible risk Z. You could have had a miscarriage if you where injured…"

"I know that now," Z sighs as she stands at the foot of the bed. "I was… a bit emotional. Everything has been getting to me all at once. But enough about that Bridge, we did not come here to worry about me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm hurt," Bridge admits. "But that's not going to stop me. I want to help you guys."

"That is not going to happen," Sophie interrupts. "You need your rest. You are still bedridden and will probably be for a long time."

"I may be blind, but I'm not dead," Bridge grasps onto Sophie's hand. "Besides, being under that coma wasn't all too bad. I was… visited by someone."

"Visited," Z asks, confused.

"Yes," Bridge nods. "I'm sure that everyone is aware of the prophecy that Jack is bound to."

"Yes," Isaiah nods. "But what does that have to do about someone visiting you?"

"I met his ancestor Lancelot on the spiritual plane," Bridge begins. "You know, Lancelot looks a lot like Jack… well, what I remember Jack looking like. Nothing like how he is portrayed in Hollywood movies or in story books. Since I can't see now or anything of the sort… but yeah… anyways, Lancelot informed me of the situation with Jack."

"He died," Z closes her eyes for a few seconds. "But, he came back."

"Right," Bridge nods. "Turns out that when Jack was… what's the word, reborn? Yeah, that sounds about right. When he was reborn, he tapped into more power than he should have. Right now his mind is totally focused on destroying the Other, no matter what. That could make him a potential threat to human lives on Earth."

"Jack has one of the kindest souls I've ever known," Z shakes her head. "He wouldn't hurt anyone… well, unless they gave him a reason to."

"But that's just it Z," Bridge reaches out to her aura and grasps her hand. "He's not totally himself anymore. Lancelot explained that with my psychic powers, I should be able to help calm his mind down and help him refocus that energy that has made him into the… fire elemental being that he is now and turn him back to normal that is, if he doesn't deplete the energy before we can get to him."

"That is why you have to go with us," Sophie states, seeing the logic behind Bridges words.

"I'm a little confused," Isaiah rubs his eyelids with the back of his hand. Since the space battle two days earlier he has been aiding Sophie in the repairs of the Megaship while Z piloted the Megaship back to Galaxy Command. He is tired. "I thought the prophecy that Jack is bound to was for him to prevent the Other's awakening. You're talking as if Jack has to battle the thing."

"Isaiah has a point there," Z adds. "Stopping Vile was the key element in preventing the Other from being released. The prophecy clearly stated that the Magma Ranger was to _prevent_ the Other from being released by destroying Vile's empire."

"Yes and no," Bridge remarks. "A vision was presented before me… a vision of our original future. From the future that Omega Ranger came from. Jack took over as Commander of the resistance against Gruumm and Omni, with myself, Z, Sophie, Kat, Boom and others that survived the invasion by Shorty and Devastation on that day. Vile would have attempted to overthrow Gruumm at one point, and that is where Jack would have made the arrest. Around that same time is when Omega came back to the past when their base was uncovered by Gruumm's forces to warn us about the invasion."

"So… what you are saying is that none of this would have happened if only Sam… the Omega Ranger from 2040 would have never come back in time to aid the B-Squad." Isaiah remarks.

"Partially," Bridge nods. "His interference prevented the Cruger, Sky, Sydney and a mess load of Cadets and Officers from ever dieing. Then Nova Ranger came from the future looking for Omega. She also aided us, further altering the time line from its original course."

"Man," Z shakes her head. "This is all too confusing. Maybe SPD should create a division to specifically create a branch to deal with all this time traveling."

"Yeah, kind of like the Time Force Rangers that were mentioned in the Ranger history logs," Isaiah remarks. A few seconds later, his eyes widen. "Whoa… wait a second… you don't think that Time Force already is a division of Space Patrol Delta does you?"

"Technically Time Force doesn't exist. Not yet anyways. Not for at least another seven hundred some years." Sophie remarks. "But it is plausible."

"Either way," Bridge gently rubs the bandage covering his eye sockets; the skin itching rather lightly. "Time has been altered too much. In this timeline, the Other will be released. There is no other alternative at this point…"

"Just what is the Other anyways," Z ponders out loud. "We still have no clear explanation on what this joker is or what he… or she looks like. Or it's powers."

"From the files that I helped Boom and Baskin despiser, it is supposedly the greatest and oldest evil in the universe." Sophie explains. "But, perhaps Jack will have a better explanation to it, especially now since he is… enlightened by the power that brought him back."

"All the more reason for me to accompany you three back to Earth," Bridge slides his feet around and off the side of the bed. "Trust me, I am fine. I won't be a hindrance to you all."

"You could never be bud," Isaiah slaps him on the shoulder gently. "But we can't help but worry."

"And I appreciate it," Bridge reaches up behind his head to test the strength of the bandages wrapped tighten around his head and eyes. "But… I have to do this. Everyone has a role to play in this fated battle. Even Sky and Sydney; everything has happened for a reason. And I think… my incident was supposed to happen. I've been given more… insight than I could have ever imagined."

"What do you mean," Sophie asks.

"I'm blind… but I can still see," Bridge smiles slightly. He pushes off the bed to stand, only to sway a little. Isaiah and Sophie are quick to his side to stop him from falling. "Ugh, thanks. Anyways, I can see energy that is. Life forces, auras; those are still visible to me."

"How," Isaiah asks. "How is that possible?"

"All of our powers have grown slightly as we grew older," Z remarks. "I'm able to duplicate more clones of myself; Sky can summon larger and stronger shields, Sydney is able to transform her whole body into the stone of her choice, granted if she has a shard of that particular stone. If Jack's powers can evolve, then it is a possibility that ours could have as well."

"My thoughts exactly," Bridge agrees. "Now, where is my uniform? We got to get to Earth… pronto!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If anything can ever be said about Gruumm, one thing is for sure, is that he never set out on a fight. Many would be conquerors of Earth always relied upon their powerful minions to do their dirty work. Rita, Zedd, Divatox to name a few. Only a handful have actually taken the fight to their opponents. And Gruumm, one who was held in prison for five long years, in a small ten by ten energy field cell, he has been itching to get his hands dirty.

Or bloody. Whichever comes first. The Emperor of the Troobians mows through the SPD Cadets and Officers who fire upon him. He knocks them away with his staff, deflecting them back to their owners. The cars and other manmade shields erupt, sending large chunks of metal flying away. Soldiers of all ages, size and sex fall to the Troobian leader's onslaught.

"Is this the best SPD can offer me," Gruumm yells as he slams his fist completely through the Pink-Centurion and throws it aside. "Is this the best you can dooooooooooo!"

His voice echoes throughout the Academy grounds. Mora begins to tremble in fear. No matter what form she was in, Mora or Morgana, she always feared Gruumm. Respected him, even loved him as a daughter would at one point, but fear always remained the highest.

"He's here," she gulps. "Gruumm has come for me..."

"He won't get you," Sam leaps down from the large support beam that he was standing on. He had leapt upon it so he could get a larger viewing of the area so he could actually see his opponents to where he teleported them from. "I'll make sure of it. Besides, he can't possibly get through the shield around the Base!"

Mora shakes her head. "No… you don't know Gruumm! You don't know what he is capable of! Sam lets just retreat! Your friends, Miss Manx, Boom and Baskin, they are all in the Command Center! Let's go there!"

"We have to make a stand Mora," Sam looks onto the battlefield. The exchange of lasers and firepower seem almost surreal. So far there is only two Centurion robots left standing, the Red and Yellow models. They are sure to fall soon as well. "The Troobian invasion five years earlier was no where near this magnitude. If we run, Gruumm will win."

"Sam is right," the Nova Ranger remarks. Her visor is chipped in several spots and her uniform has several burn marks on it, but Lisa Teagle is far from being out of this fight. "If we don't try to stop Gruumm, then we may as well as hand Earth to him on silver platter!"

Mora shakes her head; her drawing pad falls to the tile floor beneath her feet. "No… you just don't understand… Gruumm cannot be defeated. Do you all think that he just happened to break out of prison? He may have had this planned all along! He may have allowed Doggie Cruger to capture him after Omni was destroyed to give you all a false sense of security! I'd rather deal with the Other than suffer Gruumm's wrath!"

"You really are terrified of him aren't you," Sam places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Mora…"

The moment is cut short as a powerful energy blast explodes before them, causing them to shield their eyes. Several SPD Officers quickly hurry to offer aid, but red streams of energy pour from out of the dust cloud into and through their chests, ending their lives. Mora screams, and clutches onto Sam's arm.

"Moooooora," Gruumm draws out as he emerges from the dark cloud of smoke. The Red-Centurion's head rolls on the ground before them. Gruumm arrogantly walks toward the two, only to come to a stop several feet away. "Hello, dearest daughter, I've missed you so."

"Gru…" Mora cannot help but swallow. "Gruumm…"

"How did he get through the shield," Nova gasps in mixture of shock and surprise.

"Gruumm," Sam snarls as he pushes Mora behind him. "Don't you come any closer!"

Gruumm raises a hand, encircling Sam with energy. With the flick of his wrist, he lifts Sam up in the air and tosses the red-haired teen aside, as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. Nova Ranger leaps to Sam's aid, grabbing the teen before he slams into several large metal crates that were moved to act as barriers.

"Chill Sam, let me handle this," Lisa orders as she stands to her feet.

"You," Gruumm points a talon finger at her. "I remember you. You came from the future along with that pesky Omega Ranger that helped foil my plans!"

"Not quite," Nova Ranger remarks as gets into a defensive posture. "The Nova Ranger from the future left a nice few diagrams of her Morpher so we could start up the Nova Ranger program. This is a prototype for SPD's own special police officers!"

"Pity that I have to show up how inadequate SPD is, no matter what the time period," Gruumm laughs. He thrusts his staff forward, unleashing a horde of energy upon Nova. The energy blasts her up against a wall, creating a nice sized indention of her outline upon it. Gruumm holds her in place with the energy and only releases it once he is upon her. He slams his right fist onto her visor, shattering it with one blow. He uses his other, still holding onto his staff and bashes down on top of her helmet. As she falls forward, he knees her in the stomach.

"Kurr-ack," Lisa spits up blood within her helmet. She drops to the ground, holding onto her ribs. Gruumm kicks the down Nova Ranger from under his feet. He chuckles as he steps over her and makes his way to where Mora and Sam are standing, poised and ready to defend themselves.

"Leave her alone," Sam yells toward the Troobian leader. He raises his hand quickly to teleport Gruumm away from the Delta Base, but before he can complete the movement, Gruumm raises his fist faster than Sam can react, and backhands the teen. Sam is thrown across the room and onto several other Officers who have arrived.

"Sam… no," Lisa groans from off the floor. The blow she had taken from Gruumm had forced her to de-morph when she hit the debris covered ground.

"SAM," Mora screams. She begins to take off in Sam's direction, but a morphed Charlie gets in her path and points her rifle at Mora.

"Pathetic," Gruumm lowers his fist as he looks over at the dark-haired brunette. He had transformed Morgana into a child per her wishes. Her failure to bring forth the destruction of the Rangers resulted in him restoring her to her adult persona. When she was successful in retrieving the remaining ingredients needed to transform his spaceship into a body for Omni, he restored her youth. He had even begun to see her as a daughter; one that he always wanted despite her constant irritation and snotty child like attitude she held as Mora. "Mora, I have come for you."

"No," Mora shakes her head in defiance as she steps back from her former master and adopted father. "No! I won't go back! I… I love my new life!"

"I'm disappointed in you Mora," Gruumm narrows his eyes; his voice growing lower as he walks closer to her. "You have always carried the greatest capacity for evil. I don't know what has brought this change in you, but if I must, I will rip it from your mind!"

"No," Mora stands her ground. "After all these years, I have found a peace of mind that I have only dreamt of! I have a third chance to put my life, lives, as Morgana behind me! A fresh start!"

"A lot of good this new start will do you once Earth is rumble underneath my feet," Gruumm growls. "Do not make me destroy you Mora, because, despite my fondness for you I will destroy you if I must."

"Boss, look out," Charlie spots Sam getting to his feet and charging the Troobian.

"Destroy this bonehead!" Sam yells as he darts toward the Troobian Lord. Gruumm made the mistake of forgetting about him after knocking him aside. Sam is no normal SPD Cadet. He was trained to become the next wave of SPD Officers of the future. Of all the ranking Squads beneath the C-Squad, Sam ranks alongside Sky and Z in combat skill. Sam flips over several Krybots and slams his right heel right between Gruumm's eyes.

Gruumm is knocked off his feet and onto his back. He skids several feet, knocking over Krybots, Cogs and Blueheads. He swings his feet around, gaining the leverage he needs to jump back up to his feet. Charlie raises her rifle to blast Sam, but the teen back flips and kicks her Delta Enforcer high into the air. He them slams both of his fists into her chest, knocking the female Red Ranger aside.

"Boy, you do not know who you are trifling with!"

"Oh please Gruumm," the Scottish accented teen almost laughs as he reaches behind his back. "SPD beat you once, we shall do it again!"

"Sam," Mora's eyes realize just what Sam is removing from behind him. The white Morpher glistens in the broken sunlight beaming down from the shattered windows above them. "SAM NO!"

"Courtesy of Boom! SPD Emergency!" Sam brings his hand forward and uses his other to rev the Morpher's throttle. He slams the handle back to its side and his body is covered with white energy. He does a back flip as the Omega Ranger armor forms around his body. The sirens on his helmet begin to wail once the transformation is complete.

"Omega Ranger," Sam announces. "The force of the future! And you are going down Gruumm!"

"So, I see that the Nova technology was not the only Morpher that SPD was able to replicate successfully," Gruumm observes. "Child, do you honestly think that you can survive my wrath?"

"Please Sam, stand down," Mora chokes. "Let's surrender and wait it out!"

"Sorry Mora," Sam clenches his fist. "It'll feel like I'd let Z and Boom down if I didn't try! Z trained me, and Boom did go through all the hard work to develop this Morpher, it's the least that I could do!"

"An admirable notion. You may try," Gruumm redirects his staff off of the unmoving Baskin toward the newly morphed Omega Ranger. "But you will fail!"

The Omega Ranger charges toward Gruumm. As with any youth he is powered with enthusiasm with his gadget. Though he is not the oldest or more experienced Ranger, Sam has been trained since the identity of the original Omega Ranger was revealed to Cruger and the B-Squad. He was trained by Jack when he was still the Red Ranger five years earlier, and spent the last five training with Z, Sky and other combat instructors to make him the perfect weapon.

The force of the future.

And Sam falls just as fast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"CRUGER," Benaag yells as he blasts several SPD Cadets away, as if they were nothing more than brittle paper. "CRUGER, I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE! FACE ME!"

The Shadow Ranger emerges from a cloud of dark smoke billowing out from the ground behind Benaag. Shadow Ranger makes a fist in anger as he watches the Troobian general fire into the smoky clouds, not caring who is struck down. "I'm here Benaag. Always have been."

Benaag turns around and quickly fires his arm cannon at the Supreme Commander of SPD. Moving just as fast, Cruger raises his Shadow Saber and deflects the energy blast that was fired on him. He swings his blade upward and the energy blast is rocked skyward.

"Most impressive," Benaag mutters. "However, this time I will emerge the victor Cruger! You don't have your precious Magma Ranger here to save you this time!"

"You have caught me off guard last time Benaag," Shadow Ranger walks forward, his sword pointed in Benaag's general direction. "And this time, I have my Morpher. I believe this time; things will be quite even between us."

"As you would like to believe Cruger," Benaag growls. "I am your better! I've beaten you more than once before Cruger!"

"And if you haven't forgotten that I imprisoned you last time," Shadow Ranger waves his sword dangerously before him. "And I am tired of imprisoning you. Today, this ends."

"Such bold words coming from an old mutt," Benaag chuckles. His cannon blaster rotates around and a large blade replaces it. "Do you honestly think you can back them up?"

"I don't think," Shadow Ranger drops down into an offensive pose; his sword drawn back, ready to attack. "I know."

The two old rivals charge each other, their blades striking each other, sending sparks flying emitting around them both.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vile had listened to the battle rage outside the ship now for three days as he nursed over his missing limb. The prison cell he was place in was opposite the hall of where the Red Ranger, Sky Tate lain upon the floor from where he was tossed after his brutal defeat at the hands of Mirloc.

He notices that for the first time, the Red Ranger has begun stirring. "Interesting," Vile limps over to the bars of his cell, but does not touch them. They are energized with powerful voltage. "Awake now, are we?"

"Wah… where…" Sky coughs as he forces himself to push himself onto his back. His right eye is swollen shut and his bottom lip is busted. His hair is matted down to his forehead, thanks to the mixture of blood and grease. "Who…"

"You are graced upon the presence of Master Vile," the warlock introduces himself.

"Heh, graced huh," Sky manages to get out. His cheeks are swollen as well, hindering any real coherent speech. Deciding to fall back onto the floor, too tired to even continue trying to hold himself up, Sky looks up at the ceiling above him. His mind drifts back to current events which lead him to being captured. His good eye burns as he recounts the loss of his love, Sydney. "Syd…"

"You are not dieing on me over there are you," Vile asks. "I have a daring plan, which includes you Red Ranger."

"Shut it," Sky jerks his head upward, only to curse himself for doing so as the room begins to spin about. He closes his good eye to keep himself from loosing the contents of his stomach. "What could… you offer me…"

"You would be surprised Red Ranger," Vile raises his one remaining hand up before him. He mutters a small incarnation and soft glow emits from his digits and a small energy ball forms. It then floats over to where the battered and broken Red Ranger lays and proceeds to do its work upon Sky.

The energy coats Sky's body from head to toe. He can fell the bruises and cuts over his body heal up. His diminished strength is returned as Vile's healing spell works it's magic on his body. Sky fanatically sits up, shocked and amazed at his new found health, but more so for the reasons why Master Vile helped him.

Sky stands to his feet and flexes his fingers. He rotates his neck around in a circle, loosing the tight not he gained from the position he was laying in. He walks over to the bars and places his hands upon them. "Why did you do this?"

"Couldn't an old wizard have a change of heart," Vile asks, as if hurt by Sky's question.

"As if," Sky snorts. "Now quit bulling me, what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to break out, in turn freeing me," Vile stands and wobbles over to the bars of his cell.

"Now why would I do a thing like that," Sky narrows his eyes. "Imprisoned or not, you are still an enemy of SPD."

"Since you have been unconscious the past three days, allow me to catch you up to speed," Vile chuckles. "The Earth's fraction of SPD has fallen. Galaxy Command will not risk lowering their own numbers to send aid to Earth now. You need… friends where you can find them."

"I have friends," Sky growls. "And you don't know them like I do. They will be here to stop Gruumm."

"Not if he reaches the Grail of Life first," Vile's eyes narrow. "And releases the Other. You do realize that he plans on using me to use my knowledge of magic to resurrect his Master, the Omni. If he gets to the Grail, he will awaken the Other and unleash that terrible evil upon us all. No one, not even Omni can stand up to the power of the Other."

"I'm not buying your bluff. Weren't you going to awaken the Other anyways?" Sky rolls his eyes. "You need to quit trying to convince me to free you when I break out of here. It's not going to happen."

"I can resurrect your loved one," Vile leans onto the bars. Without his glasses, Sky appears to be nothing more than a blurry object. " Sydney was it?"

"You… you can," Sky asks, disbelieving. "No… I don't believe you. I saw… her body was shattered into thousands of emerald shards. There is no way she can be…"

"But she can," Vile interrupts the Red Rangers blubbering. "With a spell, I can summon and reconstruct all the shards. You know Mirloc, he is an arrogant fool. He will keep all her remains as a trophy, I am sure of it. With the Grail of Life, I can restore her soul to her body as well as my missing arm."

"Why should I trust you," Sky's eyes narrow dangerously.

"I am all you have friend," Vile coughs. "My Empire is gone, I know that now. Any chance I had in restoring my daughter Rita and her husband Zedd to the dark side is no more. They have probably been slain by Gruumm's invasion forces if they were in the city or its neighboring allies. I will not be able to restore my son Rito to this plane. I have nothing but my life… and I do not wish to die today. Once Gruumm can create a portal to the Other's lair and retrieve the Grail… all is lost."

Sky is quiet for a few moments as he weighs his options. With a flash of blue energy from his eyes, am energy field is created, blowing his cell doors off its hinges. He steps over the bars and crosses the floor over to Vile's cell. With another surge of his force field energies, Vile's cell door is weakened as well. Vile rips the door off its hinges with his one remaining hand.

"Good, good," Vile chuckles. "Now that I am free of that energy damping cell, I can summon enough energy to escape this vessel. You will not regret this Red Ranger."

"Prove me wrong," Sky's eyes narrow. "I will be watching you, and once this is all over and done, SPD will be coming after you."

"That I am sure of," Vile remarks as he leans against the wall for support. "I know of the history that you have with Mirloc. You'd be doing me a favor as well if you take him out."

"Get out of my sight Vile," Sky snaps. "Before I change my mind!"

"Of course," Vile bows in a friendly gesture. "Gruumm will regret crossing me!"

With a flash of magically energy, Vile teleports himself off the ship and down onto the city below, leaving Sky the only occupant within the lead ships cell-block. Sky pops his knuckles as he walks toward the exit.

"Watch out Mirloc, here I come."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Blast it," Z slams her hands down on the terminal before her. "Can't this heap get us there any faster?"

"The Megaship took tremendous damage Z," Sophie looks over from her slightly repaired terminal. While they were with Bridge in his hospital room, mechanics quickly went aboard and installed new components and removed the damaged console and replaced it with one that offered the same operations, but on a much lesser scale. "However, we will reach Earth in less than two hours!"

"I can't take this waiting," Z grumbles as she grabs onto her own disarrayed hair. She is past worried. She is upset and emotional, more than likely a result of her pregnancy, but that is understandable. "I want Jack here…"

"It's okay Z," Bridge places a hand on Z's shoulder. He is holding onto a walker to help him stand steady. Luckily for him, the advancement of medical technology was able to fix his knee that Sky had shattered with his Delta Enforcer three weeks back and his ribs are mended, but he is still weak. His eyes are tightly bandaged as well. "Maybe you should go lie down. Stressing over this cannot be good for the life you are now responsible for."

"Yeah, yeah," Z rubs her eyes. "You're right. But I can't help but worry. It seems that Armageddon is upon us and there is not a damn thing to do to stop it!"

"We just have to get to Earth," Bridge steadies himself. "Then everything will fall into place. I have foreseen it."

"Foreseen it?" Isaiah turns from his terminal.

"Yes," Bridge nods. "Perhaps losing my sight was the catalyst I needed for my mental powers to increase. While I was under the coma, I saw a glimpse of the future. Even my decision to join you three back to Earth has already further altered the timeline so at the moment, I don't have a clear vision of what is to happen."

"So that is what you meant earlier," Isaiah's eyes widen. "About how the Omega Ranger and Nova Ranger were only part of the problem…"

Bridge nods as his head moves in Z's general direction. "Something… _bad _happens. It cannot come to pass. I won't allow it. I couldn't help Sky or Syd, but I can help stop this."

"What about Sky and Syd," Sophie asks.

Bridge slowly turns and makes his way over to the seat he was occupying earlier. Z helps him, but Bridge merely shakes her off. "Thanks for the help Z, but I'd rather really do it myself. I, heh, got to get use to it eventually."

"Okay," Z smiles sadly.

" Sydney," Bridge sighs heavily, deciding to break the news to his fellow Rangers. "Syd is dead. She was killed by Mirloc."

"What," Isaiah almost falls out of his chair.

"Are you certain," Z asks as she squats down next to Bridge. "How can you be sure?"

"I saw it," Bridge's bottom lip trembles slightly. He raises his hands to his face and places them over his bandaged eyes. "It was clear as day. In fact, the vision that I had of her death was what jarred me from my coma."

"Oh Syd," Z closes her eyes. "What… what about Sky?"

"He is alive. I can sense it, even from far out here in space," Bridge lowers his head. "But… even that is not for certain..."

"My God," Isaiah gulps. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I have thought of many ways that we could alter the future," Bridge remarks. "But it all rides on us getting to Earth in time."

"I… I think I will go lay down now…" Z mutters softly.

Z makes her way out of the bridge, leaving the three in silence. Isaiah shakes his head and turns back to his terminal, his throat tight. Sophie, having had her emotional filters turned down, silently goes back to work, but that still doesn't keep her from wanting to mourn the loss of her friend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Boom swallows the large lump that had formed in his throat. He nervously looks back at Kat trembling. "Kat? We got a problem…"

"What is it Boom," Kat looks up from her terminal. "Is the force field dissipating already?"

"No. The force field is working fine but… somehow Gruumm got through," Boom reports.

"How… how could he," Kat rushes over to where Boom is sitting to look over his shoulder at the readings. "Give me a visual!"

"Give me a couple of seconds, I lost the feed moments ago," Boom presses several keys diverting power from the camera that to another one that is working. He then moves the mouse over to an icon that will allow them visual of the bottom level of the Delta Base where Sam, Mora, Lisa and a whole platoon of SPD Officers where stationed at. She can spot the unconscious form of the Nova Ranger lying battered and bruised among several other forms. "My God…"

"Gruumm is a monster…" Kat closes her eyes for a second. "If Gruumm is inside the Delta Base… we will need to retreat."

"Retreat," Baskin repeats. "My dear, where to? Gruumm's aerial fleet has all escape routes into space cut off."

"The only ships we have that can possibly out maneuver all those ships is the S.W.A.T. Megazord, and the C-Squad have their hands full battling enemy Zords and ships above the city as it is," Kat sighs. "But… we do have one more option."

"The Magma Racer," Boom turns in his seat to look at his friend with wide eyes. "But Kat… that Zord is not complete yet!"

"We'll have to take our chances," Kat mutters as she turns back to assist Baskin in placing the artifacts that SPD had collected over the past few weeks to aid in discovering the location of the Other, in turn, locating the Grail as well. "Boom, type in Sam and Mora's PLD and see if you can get a trace on their whereabouts. We may need the Omega Ranger power to assist us."

"Got'ca," Boom quickly turns around and pulls up the program that will allow him to trace Sam and Mora's whereabouts through their SPD Badges. His eyes widen slightly as he reads the information. "Kat?"

"Yes Boom," Kat places the last artifact in the container and then turns to her former lab assistant.

"They are right outside the Command Center."

The doors to the Command Center are blown down, causing Kat, Basin and Boom to jump in surprise. Boom is knocked out of his seat and slides across the tiled floor right up to Kat and Baskin's feet. The two immediately get into fighting poses as they await the emergence of the attacker. Suddenly Mora is pushed through the thick smoke. She slams into the floor and rolls onto her side. She looks up, and spots the three. "Get… get out of here!"

Kat spots Gruumm's form through the debris and prepares to leap to Mora's side, but stops herself as she sees Sam being drug through the smoke by the collar. The young Cadet's uniform is torn all over and his face and arms are covered in blood and bruises. On his wrist sits the shattered Omega Ranger Morpher. Although he was trained to be the next line of defense for the Delta Base when he would get older, even now at his age, he stood no chance against the Troobian leader.

"The poor lad," Baskin raises his staff in defense. "Release him!"

"The Omega Morpher," Boom scrambles up to his feet. "It… it's impossible! It should not have…"

"Omega indeed," Gruumm's voice rings throughout the Command Center.

"Boom," Kat backs in to her younger friend. She slides a small metal container off the table and places it into his hands. "Take the Magma Morpher and get out of here!"

"But Kat," Boom begins but is silence by her. She had raised a paw and placed it over his lips. "If I die, someone is going to be needed to make contact with Galaxy Command!"

"No Kat," Boom yells, but Kat rushes him against the wall and presses a large red button next to a panel in the wall. The panel slides up revealing one of the five pipes that the B-Squad Rangers used to slide inside their Delta Runners before they were destroyed five years earlier. She shoves him down the opening and presses the button to close it behind him as he slides to safety.

"Doesn't matter," Gruumm speaks as he drops Sam to the floor. "That husky tub of lard won't get far, considering that my forces should be all over this compound by now. You should just surrender to me; make this easier on yourself."

"You would love that wouldn't you," Kat hisses as she reaches behind her for her Morpher. Baskin is beside her as he draws his hand back, preparing to unleash an energy blast against Gruumm as she draws her Morpher before her. "SPD Emergen…"

Before Kat can finish or press the morphing activation, energy erupts out of Gruumm's staff onto the two. Kat is thrown back against the large terminal, causing it to erupt in sparks. Her Morpher clatters against the floor scorch marks covering it. It has been rendered useless thanks to the energy Gruumm poured onto her. Baskin however was able to force the energy off his body as he charged forward to stop Gruumm. Mora has crawled to where Sam lays and pulls him close to her; she can only watch the horror before her eyes.

"Old warrior, you have long passed your expiration date," Gruumm slams his padded shoulder into Baskin's chest. The elderly blue-skinned alien's mouth opens as all the air in his lungs is forced out from the blow. As he staggers back, Gruumm twirls his staff several times before allowing the butt end of it to slams under Baskin's chin. Baskin lands onto the table where all the artifacts where collected, spilling them onto the floor as he rolls off the console.

"Ah, what do we have here," Gruumm laughs. "My, my, it seems that you have all done the work for me. Now I won't have to waste time tearing this planet apart to search for these relics! I can open a portal to the lair of the Other right here right now!"

"No Gruumm," Mora pleads as she holds a bloody and bruised Sam in her lap. "Please don't do this…"

"Oh I will do this," Gruumm chuckles. "With or without your help. Once that I am the supreme ruler of this planet, you'll reconsider where you allegiance lays."

"You do not know the threat you plan to unleash," Baskin yells once he regains his footing. "The Other is an uncontrollable force! You will die before you even get your hands on the Grail of Life!"

"You do not know who you are talking to," Gruumm points his staff at Baskin and shoots energy out of it upon him. "I am Gruumm, lord of the Troobian Empire and there is nothing that I cannot do!"

The energy forces Baskin down to his feet. "Once I empower these artifacts with dark energy, it will lead me straight to the Grail! Once I have its power, I won't need to awaken the Other! My Master Omni will be returned to life and the Troobian Empire will wreak havoc upon this universe!"

"Tuh… the Grail… is not for you to use…" Baskin gasps, as he struggles against the energy. The ancient warrior feels his life force depleting by the second that he is under Gruumm's blast. "It… was nuh… not meant for mortal hands…"

"Heh, once I attain the Grail, I will no longer be mortal," Gruumm laughs. "I will be… immortal!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amanda Rheas had prayed that she would never come face to face with her old accomplice ever again. Sinuku had proven that he had indeed given his soul to the dark side when she was unable to stop him from aiding Gruumm. Her fellow scientist have caved into the promising wealth that Gruumm had promised him if he were successful in destroying the Rangers.

She crawls backwards, her back against a nearby wall in the empty building. One of the many underground shelters had been ruptured and many of her fellow citizens, human and non, where rounded up and imprisoned by Gruumm's soldiers. She had managed to escape, but Sinuku, who was aiding the imprisonment, saw her flee. He had screamed her name and took off after her.

"Please… please Sinuku… please," Rheas pleads as she looks up at her former friend. "Please let me be…"

"I can't do that Rheas," Sinuku draws his weapon, a long jagged edged sword. "That is, unless you join me alongside the Troobian army. The new Empire could use someone with your brains."

"I can't do that old friend," the Indian woman sobs as she lowers her head. "I can't be like you."

"Then you can be dead then," Sinuku draws his arm back, the blade poised right at striking Rheas down. He thrusts his arm forward; Rheas closes her eyes and awaits the fatal blow…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

High above the planet, the fire-energy wielding Jack floats in space, looking down upon the blue and green sphere. Upon his arrival moments earlier, his senses grew, as did his awareness of what was transpiring down upon the globe. His golden eyes watch the battle in earnest; he desperately wants to fly down onto the planet and aid his fellow SPD Officers, but a greater need, a greater power is holding him back from acting… for the moment.

"**Such terror…**" the being shakes his head. "**How could such an evil be allowed to exist?**"

He watches the fierce battle taking place among the planet. He can see other cities, states, provinces and countries take up arms to defend themselves if the conflict should spread to the rest of the planet; and spread it shall. And it will. And they will lose, if Gruumm is not stopped here and now.

"**Time is narrowing down now**," Jack remarks, although his response falls upon deaf ears. In space, there is no one to hear him. The only ones that can hear are the spirits of the universe in which he is now drawing the power from which is flowing through his body.

He had burned a large amount of it to return to the Earth on his own. In the mist of his transformation, he was confused. He had not known that the power flowing through him was finite. After all, he is mortal and mortals are not meant to harness such a power that he is currently holding onto. However, he will use what was given to him to make things right. And as much as he knows he should hold onto the power as long as he can for the real battle to come, his conflict with the Other, he cannot simply hope to stand by and watch the decimation unfold against his home.

"**Floating here, watching this madness unleash upon my home… is not right**." Jack sighs. Suddenly an image pops into his head; an image of another dear friend of his, who is in trouble. "**Rheas! I have to save her!**"

Moving faster than the speed of light, Jack blasts down onto the planet. He pierces the atmosphere, and blasts down into the city. His sudden appearance causes SPD Officers, fleeing Newtech citizens as well as Troobian Soldiers to come to a stop to gaze upon his arrival. He maneuvers so that the shockwaves behind him sends Troobian soldiers flying aside, an orange trail of flame energy trails behind him. He does not know how he knew where to look for her at, the information was just there, but he is not questioning it. He spots Sinuku thrusting his sword forward, ready to strike Rheas dead. As if moving in slow motion Jack is before Sinuku, with the blade in his hand.

Sinuku's eyes widen in shock and fear at the sudden appearance of the flaming warrior before him. "Wha… what is this!"

"**Retribution**," Magma Jack's eyes narrow as they brighten. With a burst of energy, Sinuku is set on fire from within. The alien screams in pain as he releases his sword handle as he begins batting himself, trying to put out the flame which has engulfed him. When one can control the intensity of fire such as Jack can, total mastery of it is conceivable. With a simple wave of his hand, Jack wipes Sinuku from existence; his ashes crumble to the ground where he stood.

Jack turns and looks down upon his friend. Rheas slowly looks up at the figure standing before her. If possible, she would have scooted closer to the wall. She doesn't even realize that Sinuku is no where to be found. "Puh… please… don't hurt me…"

"**Rheas, it's me… Jack**," the figure extends his hand out to her. Rheas returns her eyes back up to the figures face, taking in the outline of its facial structure. Sure enough, the shape of the eyes and its strong jaw matches the profile of her friend.

"Jack," Rheas questions as she draws her hand back, not sure if she should take his offered appendage. "Is it really… you?"

"**Don't be afraid, it really is me**," Jack retracts his hand, understanding her concern.

"What has happened to you," Rheas ask.

"**I'm not sure myself**," Jack steps back and turns around. "**But there will be time for that later. I will lead you to the Delta Base where the others are. There you will be safe...**"

"Safe," Rheas almost blurts out. She quickly stands to her feet. "Jack, have you been watching what has been going on? Newtech City as well as the surrounding cities are under heavy fire! The Delta Base has already fallen; I'm surprised that those monsters haven't attempted to spread through the rest of the Earth yet!"

"**I am aware**," Jack responds, not stopping in his stride. "**Trust me Rheas… it'll be over soon**."

"What will be over," Rheas asks. She quickens her pace to catch up with Jack. "Jack! What are you talking out? This invasion will be over?"

Jack doesn't answer, but a large energy shield slowly forms around Rheas to shield her from the deadly laser fire and falling debris from destroyed buildings exploding around them as he leads her to the Delta Base in the distance.

**X**

**Xx**

**Xxx**

**Wow... what a long delay in getting this chapter out huh? Been busy; real busy. Picked up a second job for a little extra dough; and also drawing when I can. The editor that sent me the script to draw for practice was the script for Astonishing X-Men #14, I've been having a blast drawing the pages.**

A lot when down this chapter, and more is yet to come. Next chapter sets the ground work for the huge battle in chapters 20 and 21, but that doesn't mean that next chapter is lack in action. Jack, Sky, Z and the gang's world is going to be thrown astray with everything that comes down.

**Thanks for being patient with me in getting this chapter out. Dont forget to leave me a review! I promise to try to get the next chapter out, swift as humanily possible.**

**Brando!**


	20. Episode 19: Armageddon

**Episode 19: Armageddon**

Space. It expands farther out than anyone really knows. It is never ending; always growing. The farthest star that any one person may see can be assured that there is a star farther away than that one, invisible to the human eye... or machine. There are million more stars, planets yet to be discovered that have yet to come into contact with the Galactic Union; a grouping of all known planets assembled in a peaceful union. Earth, has been a member of this galactic wide Union since the turn of the century, when Earth began allowing creatures from outside Earth to form citizenship upon their planet.

Because of the Galactic Union is a great superpower; it is a constant target from those that follow the path of darkness. Space Patrol Delta was expanded to become the galaxy police force, governed by the powers that run the Galactic Union. To battle the forces of darkness, the SPD must be ever ready to defend the planets under the Unions protection. They must have the most advance technology at their disposal, such as the Omega-Striker Megaship, which is currently blasting through space, heading toward Earth. It was built to be the fastest ship in Space Patrol Delta's arsenal. Although it was not built for any particular team, it's first successful; mission was manned by the famous B-Squad Power Rangers of Earth.

"_We will be entering Earth's vicinity within the next thirty minutes_," A.D.A.M.'s voice rings throughout the bridge. Ever since Sophie's terminal was fried in a power backlash, the Megaship's onboard AI unit saw to the normal functions that Sophie would normally monitor.

"Thanks A.D.A.M," Isaiah speaks to the ships AI. He turns back to glance at Sophie and Bridge; Bridge is still seated in the squad leader's seat. "I have activated the long range communications unit out to connect to the Delta Base. So far, I have received nothing."

"I'm afraid the Base may have already fallen into enemy hands," Bridge frowns. It is the only emotion that he can physically portray, especially with his badly scarred eyes bandaged shut. "I had… foreseen such an event… I had hopped that it would have been one of the many possible scenarios that could have played out, and not the final one…"

"Blast it," Sophie sighs. "Perhaps we should send a distress signal back to Galaxy Command for reinforcements?"

"They would never make it in time," Isaiah remarks with a sorrowful frown upon his face. "Earth would have already had fallen."

"Bridge, are you certain of this," Sophie asks. "I mean, as you explained, there are numerous different outcomes of the immediate future that you have seen depending on our choices here and now. Could you be mistaken?"

"Since there are many quantum possibilities; where one event or decision or thought alters the course of history, yes. But the present cannot be changed. The Delta Base has fallen under Gruumm's hand." Bridge explains. "I've seen it."

"Man this is crazy," Isaiah rubs the bridge of his nose. "How in the world did things lead to this? We were simply supposed to find and stop Master Vile, and now Gruumm is back into the picture? I didn't sign on for this…"

The electronic doors to the bridge slide open and enters Z. She is out of her standard SPD uniform and is wearing her civvies, which consist of black boots, combat fatigue cargo pants and a tight yellow t-shirt with her short fitting leather coat over it. At her current standing point, one would never realize that she is a little over a month pregnant.

"Feeling better Z," Bridge asks the Yellow Ranger upon her entry. He knew it was her, even without his psychic powers; with her being the only other person on the ship that was not already in the bridge.

"A lot," Z nods as she pats her abdomen. "This little guy… or girl has been letting me keep down my food lately. Also, feeling a lot less emotional than I have for the past few days."

"We've all been on the edge," Isaiah remarks, smiling a little. "You've had more reason though."

"Have we picked up any transmissions from Jack," Z asks.

"No," Sophie shakes her head. "Besides, considering his current… ah… form, I doubt he has a way to communicate with any radio transmission or any type of electronic communications device long distance."

"Yeah," Z brushes her hair aside. "I just couldn't help but ask. I've been worried. So much has happened within the last sixty-four hours."

"That's an understatement," Isaiah chuckles lightly. "_Too_ much has happened."

"And it will end… somehow," Bridge remarks gravely as he fingers the cloth covering his eyes. It is irritating his skin, and he wishes that he could remove it, but he does not want his friends to see his deformity. He does not want their pity. Besides, in one of the possible futures that he has seen, he knows that the Grail can restore his sight if they are successful in stopping Vile and Gruumm. "But we…"

Bridge is cut off as a shearing pain tears through his mind; one of the disadvantage of his new psychic abilities, when a new vision enters his mind. He raises his hands to his temples and presses them hard against his skull, as if trying to force the vision from entering. He grits his teeth as he buckles forward. Sophie and Z are there to catch him from falling out of his seat.

"Bridge," Sophie almost shrieks as she sits him back up. "Bridge, are you okay?"

"What was that," Z asks, flabbergasted as she steps back, allowing Sophie to move in front of Bridge. The female android squats before the Green Ranger and cups his face, as the pain subsides.

"A side affect of his blindness," Sophie closes her eyes briefly before turning around and looking at the Yellow Ranger. "It makes the more vivid images in his mind more painful when he receives his prophetic visions."

"It was… horrifying," Bridge shakes in his seat, his hands cupping Sophie's. "It was… so terrible..."

"What was it," Isaiah asks, despite personally not really wanting to know what Bridge had seen.

"Newtech City, engulfed in flames," Bridge shutters as the faces of many Cadets and Officers that he knew and personally trained over the years flash before his eyes. Even several members of the C-Squad appeared dead before him in the vision. "Death everywhere… and a large black space craft hovering over the city…"

"Increase power to the ships thrusters," Z orders Isaiah as she moves up to her own console. Isaiah nods as he begins typing away on his console to redirect more power to the ships engines.

Z clutches the sides of her console, her eyes set in determination. "If Bridge's vision of the future is a possibility, then its up to us to do anything we can to prevent it from happening!"

Alpha wobbles over to the panel next to Z, as Isaiah reaches for a lever. He grins lightly before he pulls the lever down, giving the ships engines full power. "Hang on tight Earth, because here we come!"

The stars shown on the viewing screen before the four Rangers and Alpha unit transform into streaks of lines as the Megaship warps into Hyper Drive, blasting off faster than it has ever been pushed before.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After roughly landing into the Zord bay, Boom quickly gathered the container which houses the rebuilt Magma Morpher. Only through the Morpher will the new Magma Racer Zord can be activated. But first things first, he must warn the group of civilians that were placed in the hidden underground Command Center of the Base being compromised by Gruumm.

Boom bursts into the room, startling its occupants. Isinia Cruger stands from her seat, the children who were taken in by Jack and Ally into the Omega Missions program, are all sitting around her. There are other humans and aliens in the room as well that were offered refuge, many who also worked for Ally's father. Piggy walks over to the slightly overweight human and pats him on the back.

"Hey buddy you okay? We don't need you heaving up a lung in front of the kids. It's just plain rude."

"Boom," Ally cuts off Piggy's rambling. She makes her way up to the Lab Technician. "Boom, what's going on up there?"

"Gruumm has infiltrated the Delta Base," Boom takes in deep breaths. "The Commander; she and Baskin are still up there! She pushed me out of the Zord entry latch so I could escape!"

"Where's Doggie," Isinia asks.

"He's still out in the city. Last I saw on the viewing screen before Gruumm blasted his way into the Command Center was that he was engaged in battle with Benaag," Boom huffs.

"Oh no," Isinia sways lightly. Female human arms grab onto her from behind, steadying her. Isinia places a paw on one of the hands lightly as she turns and smiles at the human slightly. "Thank you… Melissa."

Melissa Tate, the mother of Sky Tate and widow of Kyle Tate. "Isinia you must sit down. Worrying over the situation will only make yourself sick."

"We have to get out of here," Boom remarks once he catches his breath. "The Magma Racer can get us a safe distance away from the Delta Base where I can send a clear signal to Galaxy Command. Before Kat pushed me out of the Command Center, I was able to check SPD's communication satellites signal. Something is blocking the frequency so that no transmissions can be sent from the base!"

"The Magma Racer," Ally looks confused. "Magma? Wasn't that the name of Jack's other Ranger form during that mission to save Sky and Sydney?"

Boom nods as he waves his hands, directing the large group to follow him. The children and teens under Piggy and Ally's care follow the adults out. "I've spent the last three months rebuilding the Morpher while at the same time aiding in the development of this new Zord. We used schematics' from the Red Delta Runner and the Omegamax Cycle to create the most powerful single-operator Zord on the planet! In its lower half is a hatch for transporting large groups of people in case of emergencies… just like this one!"

"I thought Jack's Magma Ranger powers could only be activated by him? His Morpher could only work with his DNA signature," Isinia remarks as the group cuts across the S.W.A.T. Flier hanger, following behind Boom. "That is why Doggie could not use the Morpher months ago after all."

"That is true, but the Zord can be manually piloted by anyone as long as the Morpher is locked onto its main control panel," Boom explains as he begins to shuffle around in his coveralls. He removes a small square object with several keys on it. He extends it out before him and presses a button on it. "That is how Jack was able to pilot the Omegamax Cycle during the Troobian war, and how the C-Squad is able to pilot the S.W.A.T. Fliers now."

The floor underneath their feet begins to vibrate. A large panel on the floor before them begins to shift downward and then begins to slide to the left underneath the unmoving floor panels. Once it is completely opened, a large metallic object is slowly raised to the ground floor. It is black with a large red and orange stripe running alongside the automobile, with large orange letters spelling MAGMA. Along each side, reside four large wheels with large silver rims; the tires treads each larger than a small car. Sitting on top of the large automobile sits red and blue police sirens. On the hood rests the SPD emblem.

"Ladies and gents, the Magma Racer," Boom smiles as he takes in the sight of his second greatest creation, behind the Magma Morpher. Being promoted to head technician of Earth's Delta Base allowed Boom to prove to everyone, even himself, that he is not just some clumsy oaf.

"Now that is what I call transportation," Piggy's mouth nearly hits the floor. "I am so going to pester Jack into letting me drive that baby!"

Ally elbows Piggy in the side as one of the Samuels employee's walks up to her. It is the same larger black male with cornrows who volunteers to help hand out food and clothing alongside her and Jack on his off days. "Ally, we better hurry. The kids are getting kinda restless."

Ally nods in agreement. "Yeah O'mario, I've noticed. Boom, we need to hurry!"

"Of course," Boom remarks as he presses another button on the handheld controller. A large panel on the back entrance of the Zord slides up and a ramp folds out so that they may enter the Zord upon. Piggy, Melissa, Ally and O'mario help all the children aboard while Boom and Isinia make their way to the Zord's control room.

"Isinia, maybe you should return down to the holding area with the others? They are plenty of seats to buckle up in so you can be safe…" Boom begins but is cut off by the last female member of her race.

"I am no novice to conflict Boom," Isinia smiles. "I was Gruumm's prisoner for over twenty years, and before that I was active in combat within SPD's Training Academy where I had met my husband."

"Buh, but," Boom gulps. "If... what if you get hurt? The Supreme Commander will have my head!"

"It won't matter in the end if we dawdle here any longer," Isinia shakes her head. "You did say Gruumm has invaded the Command Center; correct?"

Sighing, Boom finally gives. He sits down in the pilots' seat and places the Magma Morpher upon its designated slot aboard the steering mechanism. "Yes ma'am. Okay then, hold tight, this is gonna be bumpy!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the powerless Red Ranger made his way down the dark corridor, his mind is set on one thing, to bring an end to this madness. It is his duty, as an officer of SPD, his duty as Red Ranger, to see this brought to a conclusion. And to do so, he must bring down the one person who has ruined his life, not once, but twice now, for what he believes, is the final time.

After freeing Vile from his cell, the Warlock teleported off the ship, leaving Sky to fend for himself. Luckily for him, when Vile healed his wounds, his energy was restored as well. He easily took down the several Bluehead Krybots that were standing guard to the prison block. Any and all the personal who could poise a threat to him, especially while not having the protection of a Ranger Morpher, are to busy at their battle stations attacking the city below or are down in the city causing total chaos and destruction to have noticed his escape.

He grins lightly to himself. Shortly after claiming the mantle of Red Ranger from Jack, Cruger had sent Sky off to receive further training from Sergeant Silverback. One of the many skills he had learnt from the old drill sergeant was how to use ones environment as their hiding ground. That was how he was successfully able to keep himself hid from Mirloc and the other creatures back aboard the Dark Planet when he was captured months ago.

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me," Sky places a hand on one of the large pipes as he comes to a stop. "After the last time I got the jump on Mirloc, you would have thought that he would have placed better surveillance in these kind of areas."

Pushing several dangling cords from the ceiling out of his face, Sky continues purging his way back toward the bridge, where he hopes that Mirloc is there, unaware of their final confrontation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rheas, although she trusts her friend, she keeps a safe distance behind him, while still remaining in the protective field of the energy shield that he placed around them. Her arms are crossed and she is holding onto her elbows, chewing on her bottom lip. She had wanted to ask Jack what had brought forth this transformation, but she could not force herself to speak the words; to ask the question. So instead, she found another question to ask.

"You said that this would end soon," Rheas reaches out for Jack's shoulder, but stops herself. She wants to believe that the figure before her is her friend, she knows he is. His voice despite the small echo following it, the way his arms swing as he walks; everything that she is seeing about the glowing man before her is her friend; but she is still unsure. "Jack, what are you planning to do?"

"**What I was born to do**," Jack speaks for the first time in minutes. He is aware that Rheas is troubled, especially toward him at this very moment. "**I don't think I had told you this before I left to go into space with the other Rangers to locate Master Vile. I'm connected to a prophecy that was put into motion before the universe was created**."

"You," Rheas scrunches her eyebrows. "How is this possible?"

"**It just is**," Jack stops. "**Wait. I… feel… people. Aura's. They are nearby**."

"We are near the detention camps," Rheas takes in the surrounds before her. "I ran this way when I escaped from them."

"**Detention camps**," Jack looks back at her, his golden eyes wide. "**Are you… referring to what I am thinking you are?**"

Rheas nods, her eyes begin to burn as the horrific images of what has transpired the past two days return to mind. "Slaves. Gruumm's… or Viles soldiers begun rounding up civilians, the ones from the underground emergency shelters. From all the rumors going around, we don't know who is invading us!"

"**Where there many casualties**," Jack asks softly.

Rheas nods her head sadly. "Many were killed… just to make a point."

"**A point**," Jack repeats. "**What was this point**?"

"That this was… hic… the end," tears begin to pour out of her eyes. "That… that this is our Armageddon."

Jack reaches out to her, but Rheas steps back, sensing his movement. He lowers his hand, understanding her fear. Even though he saved her life, and she has been following him the past few minutes in good faith, she still doesn't know what happened to him.

"**No. I will prevent this**," Jack clutches his fists together. "**They will all pay. Lead me to these detention camps**."

"Wha…" Rheas wipes her eyes on her lab coat, smearing her eyeliner. "What are you going to do?"

"**Show them the face of Armageddon**," Jack's eyes narrow, and the glow around his body intensifies as he summons the power he was blessed with. "**Their Armageddon**."

Rheas backs up several feet away from Jack. The words coming from the mouth, that is, if there were a mouth she could not see one, from Jack were not his. The voice was defiantly Jack, but never had Rheas ever heard such words come out of her friend's mouth before. "Ja… Jack?"

"**Take me to the camp**," the ground beneath Jack and Rheas begins to rumble due to Jack's power up. Nearby trashcans throughout the alley tumble over, spooking the stray cats that were hiding amongst the debris. Rheas almost loses her footing; she leans against a nearby grime covered wall. Jack snaps his head in her direction and snaps. "**NOW!**"

Startled, Rheas takes off running, per Jack's demand. Not walking, but rather now floating off the ground several inches, Jack follows closely behind. He didn't mean to scare her, but he needed her to start moving, to lead him to the other humans. It took mere minutes for Rheas to arrive. She slumps against a stop sign, breathing heavily. Her arrival draws attention to herself from the rounded up humans who are trapped in a makeshift prison from fence wire. The captured citizens are not the only ones who spotted her arrival. The armed Troobians raise their laser rifles toward Rheas.

"You! Human! Stay where you are," one of them yells. Since he took the lead, he is obviously in charge. The alien's left arm is amputated at the elbow. He marches forward to her, his rifle not leaving her form, a bright red light steady aimed between her eyes. His orange hair is tied back, and the spikes on the gantlet over his right wrist shines brightly in her eyes as he nears.

Rheas slowly looks over her shoulder to look back into the alley. She had gotten a little ahead of Jack, but she can now see the light emitting from his body lightening up the alley behind her. The Troobian that was approaching Rheas comes to a stop and raises his rifle into the alley as the light brightens tremendously where it lightens up the entire street corner. The golden form of Jack emerges, still floating off the ground. His eyes burn with determination, but soon that determination is replaced with sudden, raw hate upon seeing the alien near Rheas.

"You! Who are you? I don't recognize you as a soldier for Master Vile!"

Jack comes to a stop, and lowers himself down to the ground. One simple word leaves Jack's mouth, and that one word speaks volumes. "**_Havok_**."

"How did you know my name," Havok lowers his rifle slightly. "You… your voice…"

With lighting speed, Jack rushes forward. It seems as if time had slowed down during the point where he flew past Rheas right up in front of Havok. Images of his adopted family; the child Kandy, the woman he had come to look upon as a mother, Nancy. And all the other children that he had taken under his wing who were killed by this alien when he blew up his home; their faces are burned in Jack Landors mind... forever.

He drawls his fist back, and before Havok can have a chance to concept the fact that the golden being is practically right on top of him, Jack's fist is embedded into Havok's middle. The alien grabs onto Jack's arm as he gasps in shock and in pain as his insides begin to burn from the power radiating from Jack's aura.

"No," the evil alien gasps in pain as he clutches onto the elementals arm, trying to pull himself free. "No you can't do this…"

"**I already have**," Jack speaks. "**This is for Kandy**… **Nancy and all of the other children that you killed that were under my care…**"

Havok's eyes widen as he recognizes the hallowed voice ringing through his ears. "You… but… it can't be… Landors!"

"**But it is**," Jack's eyes narrow as he clutches Havok's other shoulder, burning his energy onto the alien. The human's that were stranded and cornered by Havok and his generals break free from the aliens and overtake the soldiers. Havok screams in agony as Jack's hand print is engraved into his flesh. "**In the flesh**."

"Let… let me gooooooo," Havok screams in pain. The combined burning from his left shoulder and from the fist imbedded into his stomach is killing him slowly.

"**You deserve to suffer ten-fold for what you did**," Jack removes his hand from Havok's middle, but he lifts the alien up off his feet. "**But lucky for you… I'm not like you. I don't take pleasure in the suffering of others. Furthermore, I just don't have the time to deal with you now!**"

Jack releases Havok's shoulder and before Havok can fall onto the ground, Jack delivers a quick roundhouse onto the villain. A trail of flames had flown behind his leg as it swung. The blow strikes Havok on the chest, igniting the Troobian on fire. Thanks to the incredible power surging from the attack, Havok's body disintegrates the moment it hits the ground, leaving nothing more but a pile of ashes.

"**Retribution**," Jack mutters as he stares down at the ashes. He looks down at his fist, and then up at the other aliens who have all grown terrified of the new arrival. Jack raises his left hand, and the weapons begin to heat. The Troobians scream in pain and drop their weapons grasping onto their hands. However, but the blasters and swords don't fall to the ground. They hover in place, held there by Jack. "**Boo**."

"Ru… ru…," one of the Troobian's begins to stutter. He swallows deeply, finally able to form words. "RUN!"

Forgetting about their imprisoned human captives, the platoon of Troobian Soldiers dart the opposite direction from Jack. Jack raises his right hand and it begins to glow brightly. He squeezes his fist shut, but then opens it with his fingers spread. Energy beams ignite from his fingers and fire upon them. The Troobian Soldiers are instantly disintegrated.

Not wasting any time, Jack raises his other hand and unleashes several more blasts from his fingertips in the direction of the caged citizens. The bindings that was holding the makeshift prison together are blown off. Cheering, the crowd begins to shake the chain fence loose until it tumbles over, falling onto the street before them. They immediately rush out, many running away to seek shelter, while others help each other out.

A little girl, with twin brown ponytails walks up to where Jack and Rheas stands. The little girls clothes are torn, covered with burn marks. Cradled in her arms is a stuffy bunny, and she is holding onto it for dear life.

Rheas squats down to eyelevel with the small child. "Honey, where are your parents?"

The young girl doesn't speak; she merely shakes her hear. Jack, however, doesn't need an answer. It is a sight he has seen to often when he was a teenager living on the streets. He relaxes for the moment, his golden eyes becoming softer. "**She's an orphan.**"

"Oh you poor thing," Rheas opens her arms to the child. Uncertain at first, the young Hispanic girl soon dives into Rheas arms. Not being much older than three or four, Rheas easily picks the child up into her arms. "Jack… how could anyone do this?"

"**Humans can be just as bad as Troobians**," Jack turns around and begins to walk away. "**The only difference is us Humans are hypocrites. We desperately try to seed our explanations for conquering or destroying with logic**."

"Jack," Rheas tightens her hold around the child she has brought to her chest. The young girl slowly slides an arm around Rheas neck and rests her head in the crook of the adult's shoulder blade. Around them, the crowd of humans has begun to diminish as they seek shelter. "Where are you going?"

"**To end this**," Jack answers simply, not stopping in his stride. "**Go. Get to safety. Head over toward the newly built Omega Missions; if it still stands. I will send someone for you. This will be all over soon.**"

"Jack, wait," Rheas screams, but Jack disappears into the heavy smoke despite the bright light radiating off his body. Rheas stands unmoving, until a tall black man with a closely shaved head appears beside her and grabs her shoulder from the smoke.

"Miss, we got to get out of here," he whispers rather roughly. Like many others, he is covered with dirt, sweat and stains of blood. Rheas looks back in the direction that Jack had disappeared. She nods and turns, sliding her hand into the taller mans. The two take off running, Rheas keeping a firm hold onto the child in her arms.

Lying in a pool of oil where Rheas had stood only moments earlier, now covered with black soot, is the stuffed bunny that the child Rheas took into her arms was holding.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Several miles away from where Jack had confronted the Troobians, two old opponents duel as if it were there last. One is the Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Delta's forces, one of the last two known survivors of the Troobian assault upon the planet Siria. The other is one of the strongest Troobian Generals to ever exist, and one of the deadliest cyborgs alive.

The two warriors blades clang against each other, sparks emitting from between the two. Benaag forces all his strength down onto his blade, trying to force Anubis' Shadow Saber out of the taller fighters' hand.

"Give Cruger," Benaag screams. "Just give!"

"Never Benaag," Shadow Ranger grunts as he feeds his own strength into his arms, trying to keep his hold against his opponent. He thinks back over the past two decades, when he had long believed that his wife was dead, killed by the hands of the man before him. The endless nightmares, the loneliness… all because of this man. It turns out that Benaag never had anything to do with her disappearance, but Benaag knew. He knew.

Long ago, Anubis promised his wife that he would never strike an opponent down in rage. He was above that. But a man can only take so much. Earth, his home for the past two decades is at risk to go the same path as his home world; many SPD Cadets have lost their lives, all for nothing! Benaag may not have been the one to launch the attack against Earth, but he damn well played a part in the coup.

"NEVER," Anubis yells as he relaxes his arms slightly allowing Benaag to thrust forward, losing his footing. Anubis sidesteps the Troobian General, and maneuvers his Saber high, before striking Benaag down with a powerful swing. The Troobian general screams in agony as the blade strikes across his backside, bringing the alien down to his knees. Sparking fly off his cybernetics, for the blade of the saber had cut into his circuitry. He falls onto his knees, before falling face first down onto the concrete.

"Forgive me Isinia," Anubis powers down from his Shadow Ranger form once he holsters his Shadow Saber. "But I had to break that promise."

"You are a dead one Doggie Cruger," Benaag groans in pain. He struggles to stand, but his muscles give and he falls back down. "Do you think you have won? You haven't. You can't. Gruumm's plan is flawless!"

"You knew about this coup months ago," Cruger states, already knowing the answer. "Gruumm's plan of escape? Didn't you?"

"As always Doggie Cruger, you are in the shadows," Benaag chuckles despite the pain. "Gruumm needed a way to gain ships and weapons from the outside. Through a contact in prison, we were able to get in touch with Master Vile. Sinuku, Mirloc and myself officered our services to him if he were to break us out."

"That should have been thoroughly impossible," Anubis walks around Benaag in a circle. "But not at all least surprising. Officer Andrew Pepory, the officer who betrayed SPD was the one who set up the meeting then I suppose."

"You are… correct," Benaag groans as he successfully turns himself around onto his back so he can glare at Cruger. He winces from the contact from the ground and his wound. "Mirloc was able… to taint the mind of one of your Rangers. The Pink one, I believe. She delivered the device which crippled the Delta Base to Charlie, who we all agreed one have been the best one to give the device too, since we knew that extra security would have been placed upon myself and Sinuku."

Benaag chuckles evilly as he slowly moves his one organic hand behind his back, reaching for a small blaster. One, which at this range, would kill the Supreme Commander of SPD. "Things would have been much worse for you if only your flunky the Magma Ranger didn't stop me months ago."

"It's over Benaag," the last male Sirian states as he raises his Shadow Morpher, preparing to judge Benaag once again. "And despite what Gruumm has planned, he will be stopped as well!"

"Perhaps," Benaag nods lightly. "But you won't be around to see it!"

Benaag quickly draws the pistol around and fires. However, unlucky for him, Anubis did not lower his defenses a bit. Always cautious, Cruger dodges the energy beam with surprising speed and draws his Saber. With a quick powerful swipe, Cruger strikes Benaag down for good. The cyborg's head rolls on the ground several feet away. Cruger sighs as he replaces his sword into its holster, his eyes closed as he turns around away from the body as it explodes.

"It is done," Taking a life is nothing he enjoys, but it was necessary to save his own. Anubis raises his head and opens his eyes, looking skyward. They widen upon spotting a large ship, obviously the lead ship, hovering in the distance above his Delta Base. "What in the world…"

The large ship comes to a stop directly above the Delta Base. The center of the ship appears to be opening, as if it is preparing to fire down upon the Base. "Isinia… Kat… NO!" Anubis' eyes narrow. The large Sirian takes off into a sprint, in the direction of the already heavily damaged Delta Base.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The S.W.A.T. Megazord takes a blast from behind, which causes the powerful Megazord to dip into the jungle of metal known as Newtech City. The Zord slams onto the side of a building, going completely through it. The massive Zord is covered with glass and steel beams, as it skids across the debris covered turnpike. Gears can be heard grinding against the large bridge platform that had fell onto it.

Above them several smaller enemy craft blast by. They do a one-eighty turn in the sky and head back toward the fallen Megazord.

"Damage report," Caleb, the C-Squad Red Ranger barks into the microphone implanted in his Ranger helmet.

"I think I've lost motor control on the axel routers," Ace, the C-Squad Blue Ranger reports from his individual Zord compartment. "We might have to take this fight back into the sky, because trying to stand this Zord upright would be futile."

"You can cancel flight out of that as well," The C-Squad Pink Ranger, Angelica, sighs over the intercom. "We've temporary lost power to the artificial gravity manipulator."

"So… we're just sitting ducks now." Caleb swallows as he watches the smaller ships grow closer to their down Megazord.

Caleb, the C-Squad Red Ranger cannot help but smile behind his helmet. The Omega-Striker Megaship blasted past the S.W.A.T. Megazord at full power, firing upon enemy ships upon its entrée through Earth's atmosphere above Newtech City. "Okay guys! The B-Squad is back! Let's help em' plow through this mess!"

"There's got to be something we can do," the Yellow Ranger, Jessie, practically screams in her cockpit.

"Perhaps we should surrender," the Aquitian Green C-Squad Ranger Nestro suggests. "We could use that as an opportunity to rest and develop a plan…"

"No," Caleb shakes his head in defiance. "That is not an option!"

"Dear God," Jessie mutters into the communications unit. "Look… over at the Base…"

The other four Rangers divert their attention quickly over to where the Delta Base stands. They spot the large alien craft hovering above the Base. The middle of the large ship, which they assume to be the lead battleship in this invasion, is beginning to glow a bright green, as if channeling power to the long needle like object that is aimed directly at the top of the canine shaped head of the Delta Base.

"The base… it would not survive a blast from that thing at that range," Ace screams. "Even if the Base's shields have been restored!"

"Temporary," Nestro notes.

"Okay," Caleb closes his eyes, as he makes his decision. "Send out a hailing frequency. Tell them the C-Squad… surrenders."

"Caleb," Angelica gasps over the intercom.

"There is no other option," Caleb sighs. "Maybe if we turn ourselves in… they won't fire upon the Delta Base and spare the lives of everyone within it."

"_There won't be any need for that_," a Hispanic female voice breaks throughout the individual Fliers that make up the S.W.A.T. Megazord. "_The Calvary_ _has arrived_!"

"Wha…" Angelica looks up into her viewing screen. If her helmet were not hiding her features a large smile could be seen to her colleagues on their separate screens. "Officer Delgado?"

"_The one and only_," Z remarks over the communications unit. "_Leave it to us guys; we'll handle these little birds_."

"The B-Squad," Jesse erupts into glee. "The B-Squad!"

"_Looks like we made it time guys_," Isaiah's voice rings over the intercoms. "_Shoot, looks like I should have stayed in C-Squad! You guys got to use the S.W.A.T. Megazord! We haven't yet! You suck!_"

"Whatever bro," Caleb laughs at his old bunkmate. "Just go give them hell!"

"_Like you had to ask_," Caleb can practically see Isaiah's face over the radio frequency. "_We'll handle the skies! You guys need to get down into the city and help the survivors!_"

Not waiting for another reply, the Omega-Striker Megaship unleashes a massive eruption of lasers onto the smaller oncoming enemy fighters, taking them down with ease. If the C-Squad had kept the S.W.A.T. Fliers independent, they may have had a better chance at handing the smaller ships in combat.

"You heard the man," Ace removes his belt from around his waist as he hops out of his cockpit. "Let's get down there and do something that we know we are good at!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mirloc's eyes bore into the screen before him. From the reports that he had received moments ago from the ships hovering outside the planet about the Omega-Striker Megaship's arrival, and from the static that followed, he safely assumed that the Rangers had plowed their way through their defenses to penetrate the Earth's atmosphere.

"Blast it," Mirloc shakes in anger. "I had hoped that we would have had a little more time. If the B-Squad is here, then so is… Landors."

Mirloc would be a fool to brush aside the knowledge of what Master Vile had told him, of the warrior Lancelot and the prophecy that the magician Merlin had foretold that it would be one of Lancelot's descendants that would truly bring down the destruction of the Vile Empire. And even through Gruumm has taken total control over Vile's armies, as long as Jack Landors lives and breathes, the threat is still present.

Despite all the battle going on, the bridge of the vessel is almost practically empty, other than the fifteen or so Troobian Soldiers at their respected controls. Mirloc walks up to the large control station closest to the viewing screen and stands between two seated Troobians. One of them, is none other than Andrew Pepory; the now infamous SPD traitor.

"Shall we go ahead and attack," Andrew asks.

"We are not to fire onto the Delta Base until Emperor Gruumm orders us to do so. Therefore, I want you to position ten of our strongest rail guns onto that Megaship. Blow it out of the sky. If Jack Landors is aboard that ship, then everything that Master Vile warned about in that prophecy may come true!"

"Yes sir," Andrew replies as he raises his hand toward a lever, but before he can pull it down, a blast strikes him from behind, blasting him over the station. Mirloc quickly turns around, only to see several strands of energy headed his way. He quickly exposes the mirrors on his chest beneath his coat, and absorbs the deadly energy beams.

Mirloc's eyes widen in surprise. "You! How did you get free?"

Sky Tate grins, although it is not one of amusement. He is a man on a mission. His uniform is torn in several places where he was caught in a conflict with the alien in which he stole the rather large energy blaster from only minutes earlier before arriving near the bridge.

"Doesn't matter," Sky aims the blaster once more at Mirloc. "Don't be concerned with what happened in the past. It is the present you need to be concerned with."

"When I dumped you in your cell you could barely breath… couldn't move," Mirloc growls. "How is this possible!"

"Courtesy of Master Vile," Sky retorts as he pulls the trigger once more. Mirloc dives and rolls away from the blast. He is quick to his feet and he charges the Red Ranger. However, the moment he gets too close, Mirloc is thrown back across the bridge, thanks to an energy shield that Sky had generated before him.

"Looks like someone forgot about my genetic powers," Sky lowers the blaster to the floor. He waves his hand before him and morphs the structure of the energy shield. He places it around him and Mirloc; preventing any of the Troobians on the sidelines from interfering. "Problematic."

"I will enjoy slicing you apart Tate," Mirloc stands to his feet. In his right hand is a discarded sword that he found on the floor after being knocked down by Sky's shield. His chest is still smoking from where he made contact with the invisible shield. "I should have simply decapitated you while you were unconscious."

"You should have," Sky walks forward, toward his soulful enemy. "But you didn't. Now you have to deal with me."

"I have beaten you repeated times," Mirloc extends his arms out, leaving himself open, as if daring the Red Ranger to make a move. "What makes you think that this time would be any different?"

"I was fighting for everyone else," Sky's voice grows soft. "Back when I was Blue Ranger… I had first started caring for others than myself and my mother thanks to the help of the other Rangers. They helped me grow. Sydney, she helped me grow. You killed her."

"If you miss her so much, you can join her," Mirloc threatens. "And your father."

"You see Mirloc, that is your problem," Sky actually smiles this time. "You keep taunting me over and over with the same thing, and like a foolish child, I let you keep taunting me until I loose my cool. My control. Makes me sloppy."

"Your point being," Mirloc's eyes narrow as he gets into a defensive stance, sensing Sky is preparing to attack.

"My point is," Sky begins. "Is that I have nothing left to fight for. My father is long dead, you killed the only woman I have ever loved and the most logical assumption that I can form right now is that my mother may already be dead. I have nothing left to fight for. Nothing worth living for."

"Nothing," the Red Rangers fist clutches ever so tightly that he threatens to pierce the skin of his palms with his nail. "Other than seeing you die."

With a loud eardrum piercing scream, Sky charges Mirloc, hell-bent on finally riding the universe of this murderer. Mirloc swings his weapon at Sky, only to find it striking an invisible barrier between the blade and Sky. Sky kicks Mirloc in the middle, sending the alien flying up against the outer wall of his shield. Energy pours into his body from the contact, and he is thrown off. The Troobians on the other side of the shield are desperately trying to find a way inside the shield.

"You are worried about Jack, when your real problem lies with me," Sky removes his jacket and tosses it aside. His red undershirt is torn and covered with burns, but despite his clothing's appearance, there is no physical damage to him. Master Vile's spell really healed him up rather nicely. "Jack's powers aren't the only one who's evolved. I've become better at controlling my shields."

"You arrogant prick," Mirloc wipes his nose. A small patch of blood stains the back of his wrist from where he wiped his nose. "I will kill you!"

"You already have," Sky shakes his head. "The moment you killed my fiancé, I died. I'm nothing more that the walking dead. But that matters not. You are not getting out of this shield alive."

Not giving Mirloc a chance to go on the offensive, Sky dashes forward and slams his fist into Mirloc's face; a loud pop echoes throughout the bridge as Mirloc's nose breaks. The alien staggers back onto the shield once more, which sends thousands of bolts into his body. He is then thrown forward, back toward Sky who raises his right leg high into the air, only to bring it down onto Mirloc's backside before the alien is thrown past him.

The alien slams into the metal floor, face down. A loud shattering sound blares toward the bridge. Mirloc pushes himself up; small fragments of the glass from his mirrors fall off his chest. The doorway to his pocket dimension has once again been sealed due to his mirrors being destroyed.

"Point one to you Tate," Mirloc snarls. "You may have won this match, but this is far from over!"

Mirloc attempts to teleport out of the shield as he gazes into a nearby computer screen, but he finds himself unable to do so. He staggers to his feet, and looks around frantically, trying to find another reflective surface that he can teleport through.

"Problems Mirloc," Sky retorts. "Allow me to explain. My shield, which I have nestled between us and your bridge crew has dampened any reflective surface that you may see through the shield with your eyes. Everything that is reflective won't appear so to you or me. Not even my eyes."

"How… how is this possible," Mirloc snarls.

"With friends like Commander Katherine Manx or Boom, anything is possible. After my rescue from your clutches two months ago, they came up with a theory that goes along with my shields," Sky begins to walk forward, succeeding in intimidating the Troobian. "I already knew that I could control the strength of the shields. It was all a matter of will. But also controlling the hue, tone and contrast of it as well was nothing that I ever thought of." The invisible shield around them shifts color, taking a blue appearance. Now Mirloc can finally see how much of the bridge has been blocked off by the Ranger before him.

"This ends today Mirloc," Sky drops down into a fighting stance. It took the beating he received three days earlier to realize that having a direct confrontation with Mirloc is out of the question. The alien is clearly the stronger of the two. If Sky wants to win this fight, he has to fight smarter. He finally started using his head.

"You are right Red Ranger," Mirloc hisses as he re-gathers his wits. "This does end today!"

Mirloc is tossed aside courtesy of an energy shield generated by Sky with a wave of his hand. He forces Mirloc against the energy shield, and generates another shield directly on top of Mirloc, not allowing the alien one opportunity to reciprocate. Sparks blast off of his body and his screams of aguish echo throughout the ships bridge.

"Let's get the hell out of here," one of the Troobian Soldiers on the opposite side of the shield suggests. Knowing that their vessel leader has already fallen, once the Ranger is done with Mirloc, he more than likely would come after them as well. The recently dubbed-Troobians empty out of the bridge fast as lightening.

"Seems like the true face of the Troobians show," Sky almost laughs. "Without all your firepower, you are all nothing more than a bunch of cowards!"

"Damn you Tate," Mirloc screams, his right hand finally releasing the sword he was wielding as the energy pours into his body. "Damn you to heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll!"

"You first Mirloc," Sky yells, as he releases his force field, only to generate another one as fast as the other one dissipated. This one is much smaller, roughly the size of a basketball. Sky thrusts his hand forward and the force field slams into Mirloc's stomach, knocking the wind right out of the alien. And finally, Mirloc falls and lays beaten at Sky's feet.

"Go ahead," Mirloc coughs, blood oozing out of his mouth onto the metal floor he forehead is resting upon. Slowly, Mirloc moves his hand under his vest and fishes out a small gagged dagger. "Finish me… you know you want to…"

"I do," Sky admits as he walks over to the fallen warrior. Looking down upon the beaten warrior, some of the semblance of his moral code emerges from the depths of his mind in which he buried it when he was possessed by the dark magic from the Sword of Darkness. When Mirloc shattered its blade three days ago, freeing him from its influence, all that was good returned to Sky Tate. Although ending the life of a criminal in combat is sometimes unavoidable, Mirloc is down. Beaten. To take his life now would make him no better than Mirloc. No better than Gruumm. "More than anything in the world… but I will follow my father's path. Mirloc… you are under arrest. I will see you persecuted to the fullest extend of the law."

"Foolish," Mirloc grins. He quickly pushes himself up on his knees and lunges at Sky, burying the dagger to its hilt into Sky's unprotected chest. Sky's eyes widen and he quickly raises his hands to where the dagger had pierced him. He falls down to his knees as the substance which fuels his body leaks out onto the floor.

"You should have just killed me Sky," Mirloc shakes his head. "You almost had me convinced that you would have finished me off. Pathetic, to the bitter end!"

"Then," Sky's eyes narrow and flash with a hint of blue energy as he summons his genetic powers once more. "You're going with me."

The shield around the two begins to decrease in size, closing in on the two.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Pouring ever last drop of energy I can into this…" Sky gasps as he feels his life slipping from in. He collapses down onto his side, but he continues to fight, to stay conscious. "Closing… the field in on us…channeling my anger… my hate into it… one touch… and it will explode… taking you, me and this ship with it!"

"What! No," Mirloc screams. "It can't end this way!"

"It can… and it will," Sky gurgles on the blood pouring out of his mouth. Using the last bit of his strength, he forces the field to close in on Mirloc and himself even more.

"If you kill me in cold blood," Mirloc screams in a panic. "Then you become no better than me!"

"If your end is justified, then I will die… with my honor intact," Sky's body trembles as he struggles to keep the field up. "And believe me Mirloc… this is just!"

Sky closes his eyes and focus on the most important things in his life; his mother which he is now leaving behind if she is even still alive in the city down below, his father whom he shall be reunited with very soon, his fellow Rangers. They helped him grow into a better man. Without them, he would have been lost a long time ago.

Sydney's face appears in his mind the moment the globe closes in on the Red Ranger and his most hated adversary. Her lips open and motion the word Sky from her lips and it is the last thing Sky sees before he finally loses conscious from blood lost. The shield finishes closing in on the two, making contact with Mirloc. The globe is triggered by his touch, and it explodes. The invisible barrier is shattered. The energy rocks throughout the bridge and erupts. The aliens who foolishly remained near the bridge until the very end are assaulted by the energy and are thrown down. The bridge itself begins to implode from the energy being pushed outward on it.

Important circuitry and wires are shorted out and the large vessel begins to lose power all over. Fuel lines are ruptured as the energy waves from the massive shield that Sky generated triggering fires which lead to deadly explosions throughout the ship.

The bridge explodes, and the outer shell of the ship cracks all over as energy from the ship's main core bursts free, lightening up the sky. It slowly begins to move away from above the Delta Base; slowly beginning its decent down into the city, picking up pace the close it gets thanks to the Earth's gravity. The ship crashes into several large buildings, bringing them down upon the fiery vessel. Every life form that may have survived the explosion aboard the ship lives no longer. Lucky, those buildings had since been evacuated long before the Troobian invasion had begun. Dark smoke pours into the sky, adding to the destruction lain upon the city.

Standing on top of an empty warehouse in the distance is Master Vile, chuckling evilly over what has transpired. He raises his left arm, which was amputated at the elbow. Dark black and purple light begins to circle around it. Within seconds, the bone, muscle and skin of his missing appendage is replaced, as if it were never gone. He flexes his new fingers before his face, as if testing the digits. He then makes a fist, chuckling.

"It is time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No," Gruumm wails as he looks onto the viewing screen before him. "My… ship! Gone!"

"Seems like things are not going according to plan Gruumm," Kat smirks from where she lays on the cold, dirty tile. She pushes herself up, struggling to breath. She had attempted to save Baskin from Gruumm lighting attack, but she only ended up getting electrocuted herself.

"This is far from over," Gruumm turns to her, his eyes glowing evilly. "My lead ship may be down, but I am far from powerless! Have you forgotten that I have these artifacts within my grasp! The Grail of Life is mine for the taking!"

"How," Mora screams. She had freed herself from Gruumm's hold the moment he was startled by the explosion of the Troobian lead ship. She immediately was at Sam's side, looking over his wounds. He is bleeding slightly from his temple, which more than likely has given the now powerless Omega Ranger a concussion. "You claim that you had Master Vile aboard that ship! If he is dead, then these artifacts are worthless to you!"

"Not entirely," Gruumm chuckles as he walks back toward Mora, stepping over the unconscious form of Baskin by doing so. "I have you."

"What," Mora's eyes widen. Her black eyeliner has already run down her cheeks from crying. "I… I can't open portals!"

"No," Gruumm agrees as he grabs a sheet of paper off of the round control panel in the middle of the Command Center and throws it down on the floor before Mora. "But you can create me a monster that can!"

"NO," Mora screams. "I won't!"

"You will," Gruumm raises his staff and points the end of it toward Sam's head. "Or I will blow your boyfriends head clear off!"

"Please," Mora bursts into tears again. "Please Gruumm… don't make me do this…"

"You have become weak," Gruumm snorts. "A terrible excuse for a Troobian!"

"Oh like you have done any better," a voice rings throughout the Command Center, startling Gruumm, Kat and Mora. A bright green light emits behind Kat, and Master Vile steps out of the fog. "We meet again Gruumm."

"Vile," Gruumm turns and aims his staff at the older warlock. "You! Somehow you were responsible for my ship's destruction!"

"More or less," Vile chuckles. "Put that eye poker down Gruumm before you hurt yourself."

"You dare mock me," Gruumm bellows. "I am the Supreme leader of the Troobian forces! I have brought many branches of SPD down to their knees! This Base, twice! What have you done old man!"

"I have done more in my thirty millennia of life than you can understand you pup," Vile snorts. "I was once the most feared and unrivaled force in the universe!"

"Hence the word _was_," red energy begins to sparkles around Gruumm's large red eyes. "However, since you are now here, I can carry on to phase two of my plans! You will use these artifacts to locate the center point on this planet for summoning the portal that will take me to the Grail!"

"You honestly expect me to simply help you," Vile laughs. "The one thing I desire more in this universe, and you expect me to help you attain it? How absurd!"

"You know… if my Morpher… wasn't destroyed, I would have already contained you two hens," Sam coughs as he tries to sit up. Mora's eyes widen in happiness; she is glad to see that the injury to his temple did not throw Sam into a coma.

"Sam," she hugs him tightly, but being careful not to aggravate his wounds. "Oh thank God, you are awake!"

"Still alive I see," Gruumm retorts. "Got to hand it to you, you are one tough brat!"

"And… smart too…" Sam grins slightly, despite the pain he feels from the brutal beating he received from the Troobian Warlord. Drawing on as much energy he can, Sam waves his hand, teleporting Mora, Kat, Baskin and himself out of the Command Center to safety, leaving Gruumm and Master Vile to themselves.

Gruumm and Vile look about the Command Center is shock. Gruumm shakes in rage as he realizes that he had forgotten that the red haired boy could teleport objects or peoples with the simple wave of his hand. "Blah, no matter. It will elementary retrieving them once again once I possess the awesome power of the Grail!"

"You are nothing more than a child Gruumm," Vile snorts. "You have no knowledge of how the Grail works!"

"That is were you come in you old bat," Gruumm growls. "I need your magic!"

"Well, seems like we are at an impasse Gruumm," Vile remarks as he walks around in a circle around the Troobian lord. "You need me to not only open a portal to the Grail, but you also need me to summon the spirit of your Master, the Omni so you can use the Grail to restore his life. You cannot kill me, but I have no need for you."

"You are threatening me," Gruumm almost laughs. "Now that is amusing! Vile, you are an old irritating bug, buzzing about my ear! Your time has passed!"

"You Troobians are two arrogant for your own good," Vile sneers. "That is how you were defeated years ago Gruumm!"

"On the contrarily, I allowed Doggie Cruger to win that fight," Gruumm chuckles. "If I had defeated him I would have still had to contend with his B-Squad. It was in my best interests to… throw the fight. However, Cruger will get his once I resurrect my Master. He owes me for severing my other horn."

"You think that I am just going to roll over on this," Vile's eyes glow; the small glass lens in his glasses crack ever so slightly. "I have searched for the Grail for eons before your soul was even materialized! I planted the seed in racism and hate into this planet hoping to eradicate the bloodline of the warrior Lancelot who prevented me from acquiring the Grail over a millennium ago! I have not worked so hard to have you steal my glory from me!"

"As if there is anything you can do to stop me," Gruumm laughs as he twirls his staff around several times before stopping the end of it toward Vile. He fires an energy blast at the warlock; however the blast is deflected from a barrier that Vile had conjured up from his magic.

"I have not survived over the millennia without having to defend myself," Vile sneers as he raises both of his hands above him. Electricity begins to dance between his fingers. "I will rip your soul to atoms for this disrespect!"

Vile thrusts his hands out before himself, unleashing his energy onto Gruumm. Gruumm raises his staff and braces himself against the onslaught of energy raining down on him. It proves too much, as Gruumm is forced down upon his knees.

Gruumm twirls his staff, which redirects the flow of energy from Vile's fingertips to a nearby wall. The energy rips through the side, creating a large opening that allows the two a nice large view of the cityscape outside the Delta Base. Gruumm rolls aside and fires twin laser blasts from his eyes which strike Master Vile in the side, ripping through flesh. Vile screams in horror as he falls down to the floor.

"That… that is two I owe you for…" Vile glares at the Troobian with hatred.

"You think you can intimidate me," Gruumm stabs the end of his staff into the floor to help him stand as he pulls himself up to his feet. "I have seen worse! I have felt worse! You are like a kitten compared to the might of Omni!"

"And while I may be the kitten, you are the mouse that the kitten plays with before eating," Vile retorts as he clutches his side. Blood begins to pour out his side. He used the majority of his healing power to restore the Red Ranger to perfect health, so he cannot heal himself at the moment. Not until he has had a chance to rest.

"This coming from the wizard with a hole in his side," Gruumm snickers evilly. "I know that you must have regenerated your missing limb. But I also know that you are too weak to truly battle with me. You lost too much blood before when your arm was amputated, and here you are jumping back into the mist of conflict with me. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"You rant too much," Vile sneers as he trusts his left hand out and dark red energy strings from his fingers wrapping around Gruumm's skull. Gruumm drops his staff and grabs onto his head, screaming in pain. Vile continues to pour on the energy, finally able to bring Gruumm back down onto his knees. After a few more minutes of this torture, Vile releases the energy, allowing the Troobian Warlord to fall forward. Gruumm, however, using his hands to keep himself pushed upright.

"Bastard…" Gruumm breathes heavily as he glares up at the warlock. Green blood pours out of Gruumm's mouth and nose.

"You see Gruumm," Vile laughs in triumph as he slowly picks Gruumm's own staff from off the floor to use it as a crutch. His own injury is slowly draining the life out of him. He needs to leave immediately and activate the artifact so it can reveal to him the correct coordinates on Earth are where he can open the portal to the lair of the Other. "This victory is mine, and mine alone! I leave you to our enemies! If I were you, I'd be long gone by the time I return back with the Grail and the power of the Other at my disposal, because when I do, this planet will be obliterated!"

Vile limps over to the large metal desk in the middle of the Command Center and grabs onto the assembled artifact. He waves his hand as he uses more of his own energy to teleport himself and his prize out of the Delta Base, leaving Gruumm behind. Gruumm remains hunched over for several minutes before flinging his upper half upward screaming. He slams his fists into the tiled floor, causing the room to shake. Several large pipes burst from the ceiling, and the Command Center fills with smoke.

Gruumm climbs to his feet. He leans onto a nearby console as he fights off the wave of dizziness that has assaulted his senses from the energy overload that Vile had poured into his nervous system. He looks up out of the giant opening alongside of the Command Center's wall and out onto the burning city before him. He sees many of the smaller SPD ships that the Troobians had acquired as their own be shot down by the Omega-Striker Megaship. He can see his aerial forces slowly depleting. The only ships remaining are the larger combat ships, and compared to the speed that the Omega-Striker is showing, they will not be able to get a clear shot on the smaller vessel. The SPD ships that they had obtained from their raid on the Prison colony are outdated compared to the Striker.

"This… cannot be happening…" Gruumm comes to realize that once again, his plans have gone afoul. "I… I got to… to retreat," Gruumm growls as he pushes himself off the console. He backs away from the hole and into the hallway, outside of the Command Center. Leaning against the wall, he begins to head back down to the lower levels of the Delta Base, hiding amongst the smoke from the interior ruins. "Retreat and… regroup… yes! This is not over yet! I may have lost the only chance I had to get the Grail… but I will have my revenge against Doggie Cruger one way or another! I will not be undermined!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The remains of the large space craft are scattered throughout the city, but a large chuck is still intact. Luckily for the inhabitants of the city, when the first evacuation order was released, this area to the city was one of the first, being closer to the interstate, to be cleared. However there will be no office complexes or homes to return to, once, or if this war ever passes.

Two figures walk through the debris, looking for any salvage material that they can claim. One of the more humanoid looking aliens, neither SPD nor Troobian, makes his way around the wreckage lifting up objects that have cooled; looking for anything to salvage that can be used for protection. When the Delta Base lost all its power and the cells were opened, he made his escape and hid among the human populace as they were being escorted to the underground shelters. When that bright glowing figure freed the citizens from the prison camps that the Troobian Soldiers had built to hold them hostage, he took off once again, looking for another hiding place, until he ran into an old accomplice of his.

The creature next to him folds its wings as it continues to walks alongside him. It has a large glass cylinder over its head, which supplies its host with the nitrogen that it needs to survive in Earth's atmosphere.

"We need to get out of the open," his companion speaks. It is the notorious Broodwing, an arms dealer who had supplied the Troobian army, or whoever had the funds, with weapons and mecha's to use in combat. "By now those wretched SPD Officers are probably on their way to see if there were any Troobian survivors. They will surly recognize us."

"Momentary," the humanoid responds. "I am sure that there are some sweet weapons that we can recover out of this heap to aid us. Hell, maybe we can even salvage a working pod and get off this planet."

A groan not to far off, grabs the attention of the two. The humanoid spots a familiar looking figure lying on the ground, covered with cuts, bruises and blood. A large metal slab is also lying over its middle.

"Ah, it's nothing more than an SPD Cadet or Officer that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the explosion when that heap fell from the sky. Leave him be." Broodwing shrugs.

"No," the humanoid shakes his head, his brown hair swishing alongside his ears. "I… I know him."

The humanoid makes his way over to the red clad figure and begins to remove the metal slab off the male human underneath it. He flinches when he sees the state of the Officer, bleeding to death on the ground. A skinny metal pipe is protruding through the Officer's chest. Feeling a shadow fall over him, the Officer struggles to open his eyes. The bright sun above the city is covered in smog from the ship's explosion, and blood is in his eyes, but the figure immediately recognizes the humanoid before him.

"Duh… Dru…" Sky Tate coughs up blood.

"Shh, don't talk," Dru squats down next to his former best friend. He places a hand on Sky's chest lightly, careful not to touch the wound. "Don't move either. You'll only increase the bleeding… I'll get you some help."

"I'm already… far… too gone," Sky gurgles as he raises his hand toward Dru. "I can't… I can't feel my legs…"

Dru cradles Sky's head in his lap and grasps onto Sky's offered hand. Once upon a time, the man in red was his best friend in the entire universe. But that time has long past. He betrayed his friend, for what he believed in at the time. "My friend, I am sorry that it had to come to this…"

"I… I'm cold," Sky closes his eyes and relaxes in his old friend's arms as he feels his end draw near. "So… cold…"

Dru nods lightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Broodwing folds his wings around himself and turns around. He begins to walk away, leaving Dru to be. He recognized the fallen SPD Officer as the former Blue B-Squad Ranger and he also knew of the bond that his protégé and the former Blue Ranger had. Broodwing may be merciless, but it can never be said that he wasn't respectful.

"Dru," Sky opens his eyes once more to look at his friend. "Can you… find my mother for me? Make sure… that she is safe? Ta… take care of her for… me if… if she is still alive…?"

Dru is silent for a few moments; a knot forming in his throat. When he is able to form words, he nods. The back of his eyelids burn as he forces his tears to stay hidden. "Yeah buddy. Sure will. Consider it done."

"Thank you… my friend," Sky smiles despite the pain.

"I… I'm sorry…" Dru replies. "I'm sorry for the betrayal to SPD. Betraying you. I'm so sorry my friend."

"I know," Sky nods his head lightly. "I… I know…" he begins to trail off, his head leaning to the side.

"Sky," Dru shakes him lightly. This time Dru cannot stop the tears from pouring from the corners of his sockets. "Sky stay with me! Sky!"

"Dad," Sky mutters as he sees the transparent figure of Kyle Tate standing several feet away. Maybe Sky is delusional from his blood loss, or perhaps it is the soul of his father waiting to greet his son, nonetheless, it feels Sky Tate's heart with happiness. "I'm coming home…"

In moments, Sky Tate's body goes lifeless as he takes his last breath. Dru cradles his friends' body in his arms, sobbing in sorrow and guilt. Moments pass before Dru can gather his senses enough to raise his hand to Sky's face. Using his index and middle finger, Dru closes the now former Red Rangers eyes shut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack had seen the arrival of the Omega-Striker Megaship earlier. He had then decided to let his fellow Rangers continue on with their assault against the aerial assailants while he continued searching through the city on foot, freeing human and non captives from the Troobians. He comes to a clearing where he notices many Troobian Soldiers laying in defeat. Standing in the clearing is the C-Squad Rangers, along with Shadow Ranger, a crowd of humans who appear to be sitting in the back opening of a rather large black Zord with the words MAGMA engraved on the side of it. He also spots Lisa Teagle, the SPD Special Officer that Kat had sent to him many months earlier, trying to convince him to return to SPD. She looks as if she has seen better days.

Trilled to see them all alive, he temporary forgets about his transformed state as he makes his way over to the crowd. He can see Sam lying down on a medical bunk on the ground with a large bandage on his head. Mora is sitting beside him, holding his hand, talking to him. Sam smiles up at her beginning to reply, but she silences him by placing a finger on his lips. Boom and Kat at what appears to be a portable long-distance communications unit. Shadow Ranger is the first to notice his arrival and drops into a defensive stance. "You! Stay where you are Troobian!"

"**Commander, it's me**," Jack speaks, coming to a stop. "**It's Jack.**"

"Jack," Shadow Ranger lowers his weapon, recognizing his voice. The C-Squad, who also got onto the defensive, lower their guard as the Supreme Commander does. "Is this what Z and the other Rangers were referring to in their last transmission? Your… transformation?"

"**Yes sir**," Jack nods as he continues walking forward. He lowers his power, to make the glow emitting from his body lessen as he comes to a stop before his commanding officer. "**It's… complicated**."

"Not really," Baskin remarks as he stands next to the Shadow Ranger. "This was prophesized. It was expected."

"**Maybe to you**," Jack remarks. "**I didn't expect to have to die to become like this though**"

"Die," Isinia repeats as she stands from the ground next from Sam. Mora glances up at Jack with surprise in her eyes, and recognition, as if she knows something that no one else does. Isinia walks over next to Shadow Ranger and Baskin. "You… died?"

"**I'll explain it all later**," Jack gazes into the sky. He sees laser beams being exchanged between the Omega-Striker and several of the other ships that the Troobians have taken. "**I saw the S.W.A.T. Megazord. Is everyone alright?**"

"As good as we can be," Caleb replies. He nods to his Squad members and the C-Squad un-morph. Shadow Ranger follows suit and un-morphs, revealing the battle worn Anubis underneath.

"I had arrived at the Delta Base the moment Boom had escaped with the others within the Magma Racer. After rescuing Officer Teagle from her plight, Mora, Kat, Baskin and Sam had all teleported outside the Command Center." Anubis speaks.

"We all are a little bruised," Kat remarks as she joins the group, standing next to Isinia. "Sam took the worse of it, but he will pull through. Dr. Felix has already checked him out. He is also checking out the children that you, Piggy and Ally care for.

As if on cue, Ally walks up to the four talking. She comes to a stop before Jack, her eyes showing her uneasiness. Piggy and O'mario appear behind her as well. They had all heard the golden being announce himself as their friend and coworker. "Jack?"

"**Yeah Ally**," the golden man nods. "**Hey, the kids okay?**"

"They're good," Ally remarks. "Scared, but who can blame them?"

"You look as if you were touched by King Midas Jack," Piggy walks up to his former street companion. He reaches over and pokes Jack's muscular arm, testing to see if Jack is as hot as he looks.

"**No. Rather… by someone else**," Jack looks upward toward the sky, as if baring his eyes into heaven. "**Someone that I thought couldn't exist… not since I was a teenager at least… but now… I know he does.**"

"Who," Piggy asks, dumbfounded.

"He is who created the Morphing Grid and entrusted it to the powers of goodness to use against the battle against Evil. God," Baskin answers for Jack. "Allah, Jehovah, the Great Spirit, almighty Creator, the Source of all life in the Universe... The list goes on and on. Every race from every planet has a different name for him."

"**He brought me back, so I could finish this**." Jack remarks. "**I should have died when the Terrorzord exploded. But now I understand. The time for the Other is now. I was brought back because my bloodline cannot be destroyed, and since my child is still growing within Z, I live so I can carryout the holy task set before my people**."

"The prophecy has been set into motion," Baskin remarks as he leans against O'mario for support. His injuries from Gruumm have made him weak. "There is no turning back now."

"Wait, a child," Ally asks baffled. "Z's pregnant!"

"What can we do," Anubis asks, getting the subject back at hand. From what Baskin is telling him, there is nothing SPD can do at this time; which makes him feel rather useless.

"**Call off the B-Squad and leave the Troobians to me**," Jack remarks. **. That is your job now.**"

"What," Isinia asks. "But they are in pursuit of…"

"**They will be in my way**," Jack retorts arrogantly as he turns around and walks away a distance. "**By the way, send several of the C-Squad out to search for my friend Rheas. She should be hiding in the East District of the City. Also, I would round up all the survivors that you can. They may begin to panic when the cleanising begins.**"

Jack continues walking several feet off from the group. He looks up into the sky. Beneath his feet, the grass begins to ruffle from an unfelt wind. Jack summons the power he was given, and slowly lifts off the ground. Slowly, oh so slowly, he makes his ascent into the sky, high above the remaining skyscrapers.

"You heard the man," Baskin looks over at the Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Delta, moments after Jack begins to disappear above the clouds. "Maybe you should go and recall the B-Squad and call them back!"

Anubis Cruger says not a word. Never before in his one-hundred and forty-three years of life has he seen any humanoid do what Jack appears to be doing. He slowly nods his head, and heads back to the Magma Racer to use its terminal to make contact with the B-Squad above.

However, before he can even get a chance to make the call, the B-Squad, high above the city aboard the Megaship, spot Jack hovering, his back turned away from them. Z leaves her station and walks directly in front of the large screen before the B-Squad as if in a trance. Isaiah brings the Megaship to a stop, hovering in one spot.

"Jack… what's he doing," Z knots her eyebrows together.

"I'm detecting a large build up of energy," Alpha-10 reports from his console. "And I'm tracing it directly toward Jack."

"I sense it as well," Sophie remarks. "It's like… he is charging up energy… for an attack."

"Try… try to get closer," Z tells Isaiah. "Lets see if we can make conta…"

"**Stay back**," Jack's voice throughout the Megaship, cutting Z off in mid-sentence. On the screen the Rangers see the golden man look in their direction briefly, before turning back around. Jack spread his arms out wide and throws his head back as he unleashes the massive energy that was stored within him. Bright beams of gold and orange streams of energy blast out in all directions, emitting from his body. The dark clouds that were floating around him are pushed away from the power unleashed. The energy beams pour out of him and strike enemy vessels both high above the city.

Z shields her eyes before her. Even though the image being broadcast through the monitor, the powerful, ungodly light blinds Z, Sophie, Alpha and Isaiah. Even Alpha-10's visor has shorted out. Through all this, Bridge smiles brightly as he realizes what is going on. The future that he had seen earlier has already been altered as a new one forms in his mind. However this time, there is no pain.

"Excellent," Bridge remarks as he removes the bandage covering his eyes. Despite the burns, which had burned his eyelids shut, he can see what Jack is doing. It is all clear to him. "This… is excellent."

"**This… ends… NOW**," Jack screams in agony as he pushes the power to the max, his voice echoing throughout the city. The sky above the city brightens tremendously, causing everyone down on the ground and in ships to cover their eyes. Several of the smaller moving Troobian ships go down, for the pilots cannot see where they are going. Ropes of energy pour off of Jack and tear through the city below, disintegrating Troobian soldiers and ships with a mere touch. They all disintegrate, as if they had never existed. Their remains fall to the ground, as simple dust; Putties, Tengu, and Krybots alike. Nothing with a taint of evil survives the purity wave released from Jack. The wave continues outward of the city, into the three surrounding cities that were breached by Troobian forces. They suffer the same fate as the rest; total evaporation.

This continues for the next several minutes, as Jack pushes the power outward, into space. The Troobian ships that remained in orbit are struck by the energy as well, being erased from existence. Back on the planet, Isinia clutches onto her husband. As with all other citizens within Newtech who witnessed the bright light, are now blinded from its power. Mora fingers around before her, searching for Sam's hand to hold onto.

"Is… is this what the end of the world is like," Mora speaks, quietly to herself. "Or… is this a new beginning?"

Down in the ruins of the ship that Sky had taken down, Broodwing raises his hands to shield himself from the wave, but he to is disintegrated. The wave passes right on through Dru, leaving him intact. There was still some good left in him somewhere, sparing him the fate of the rest of the Troobians. He looks into the sky as his vision is restored to him. He is left in a state of wonder, questioning why he was spared. He looks down at the body of his fallen friend and knows.

He has a promise to keep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Isaiah had piloted the Megaship to the area where Jack was last seen hovering. The B-Squad was not the only group headed to where Jack had disappeared to. Anubis Cruger summed his ATV and along with Kat Manx, the two took off in the direction where he was last seen after he sent the C-Squad Blue and Yellow Rangers out to locate Doctor Rheas. By the time that Isaiah had found a clearing to land the Megaship, Kat had pointed to Cruger where the Megaship had landed. The joined the four B-Squad members and the six went about, searching for Jack, which just happened to be in Newtech City Park. They search for minutes, looking for any type of indication that Jack may have landed in the park, but there is no glowing light to give off his location.

"Where can he be," Isaiah frowns. "This park is huge!"

"He could be anywhere," Kat agrees as the group quickly trot between trees and brushes and park monuments, heading for the center of the park.

"He's near," Bridge finally announces after ten minutes. "I can hear his thoughts… sorta. He's unconscious."

"How far away is he," Z asks quickly. From the way she had jumped from Bridge's announcement, the others can tell that she is on edge. "Tell me!"

"I think…" Bridge raises a hand to his temple and concentrates. He slowly rotates to the left, pointing toward a clearing in the distance. "There! He's in that direction!"

As the six make their way toward the area that Bridge had pointed, Z takes off in a sprint ahead of the rest. She runs through several puddles from broken pipes that were unearthed from the explosions.

"I have picked up his sent," Anubis announces to the Squad and to Kat. "Z is only a bit away from him. She should see him by now."

"Jack was right about Z being pregnant," Kat replies. "Her scent is different. It's the same, but it is slightly off."

"Yeah, we just found out the other day as well," Isaiah remarks as he removes his blue overcoat and tosses it over his shoulder. "Jack didn't even know until… well, we still aren't sure how he found out…"

Z almost slides down on the slick grass. She had spotted where he was laying and had tried to stop rather suddenly. After regaining her footing, she practically skips over to where Jack lays. He is lying on his side, completely nude. His hair is free from its dreads, spilling down onto the grass in soft wavy waves. Whenever his body was regenerated in space, his clothes were not. His dark cameral complexion has returned; no more does his body glow from the immense power that it had held only minutes earlier. He had burned himself out, destroying the Troobians and Vilians and cleansing the city. The large black dagger shaped tattoos on his arms and shoulders have returned as well, indicating that he still is connected to the power that was disposed upon him. Z immediately sits at his side and cups the side of his face, turning him in her direction.

"Jack? Jack? Baby, wake up. Can you hear me?" Z strokes his chin lightly.

"Ugh…," he groans as he struggles to open his eyes. The bright sun, shinning through the now clear sky is right in his eyes. "Lizzy…"

With tears in her eyes, she leans forward and kisses his forehead, his nudeness unfazed by her. "Si papi, si. It's me…"

The rest of the B-Squad arrives several moments later and take in the sight before him. Isaiah's eyes widen and he turns around immediately. "Okay, nothing that I want to see! No siree!"

Kat blushes and turns away while Sophie looks on, unfazed. After all, she is an android. Bridge, being blind simply reads his fellow Ranger's minds to see why everyone grew quiet. Chuckling, Bridge jokes. "Well, I for one am glad that I am blind. I don't get to see Jack's family jewels."

Anubis shakes his head, amused that Bridge can joke despite his own injuries. He removes his large SPD jacket from around his shoulders. He tosses it to the ground next to where Jack is laid out upon on the grass. Realizing what the scene looks like, Z chuckles nervously as she grabs the coat and spreads it over Jack's middle, preserving his modesty.

"Boy is hung," Kat mutters to herself. This causes Anubis to raise an eyebrow in amusement. Kat realizes that Anubis overheard her, deepening her blush as she raises a hand to cover her face in embarrassment. "Ugh, oh God… kill me now…"

"The… Troobians…" Jack coughs weakly, trying to sit up.

"They are gone," Z answers, placing a finger on his lips. "All the ships, the ground troops… gone. You destroyed them all… You saved the Earth."

With Z's help, Jack stands up. He slides his arms into the large coat and buttons it all the way down. Due to the alien canine's large size, the tail of the coat reaches down past Jack's knees. He is leaning onto Z for support for he is still drained from releasing all that power at once. "Okay… you all can turn around now…"

The group is quiet, as they look upon each other, unsure what to say. "So… it's over," Sophie states.

"No," Kats shakes her head negatively. "The Troobian Invasion is, but the real threat still lingers over our heads."

"Kat… is right," Jack breathes heavily as he looks over to where Bridge is standing. He takes in his fellow Ranger's appearance, but he says nothing. While he was unleashing the power onto the city destroying Troobians, he also allowed it to heal all those that were injured by the villains. However, those that died are still dead. "Vile... I couldn't find him when I unleashed my power. He is still out there… somewhere."

"What about Gruumm," Kat asks, finally being able to look at Jack without smirking. "He was in the Command Center earlier as well."

"I… I don't know…" Jack shakes his head. "I wasn't able to locate him."

"I was unable to read Gruumm's thoughts that time that Sydney and I went to integrate him," Bridge adds. "Perhaps Gruumm can hide his aura from detection."

"We'd have to ask Mora," Sophie suggests.

Jack sighs lightly. "I don't know how to tell you guys this… but… well… Sydney is dead. Sky too."

"How do you know this," Anubis asks shocked, almost screaming.

"The same way I know," Bridge remarks. "Your senses in your elemental form gave you insight to what was going on around you as well. I saw Sydney's death in my mind. It is what brought me out of my coma. It… it wasn't pretty."

"Sky is responsible for that lead ship's destruction," Jack stands upright now, pointing in the direction of the large smoke cloud hovering over the ships ruins. However he keeps his hold onto Z, his right hand circled around her waist and onto her stomach, as if protecting the life form growing within her womb.

"He saved a lot of lives. I can only imagined what would have happened if that ship had fired upon the Delta Base," Anubis remarks. He inhales deeply. "This… this just may break Melissa. To lose her husband… and now Sky… He will be missed."

"He was a good Red Ranger," Bridge nods. "And an even better friend. Sydney too."

"She was the best," Z nods, as she thinks back on all the good times she and her former roommate use to have. She lowers her eyes and takes in her middle, at the new life growing within her. "Seems like war takes away the lives of the ones you love."

The seven stand in a moment of silence for their fallen comrades; that is, until a thought strikes Isaiah who breaks the silence. "Wait, I just thought of something. If Vile is successful in recovering the Grail… then how about we just take it from him when he returns, well, if he returns and use it to revive Sky and Sydney! And everyone else that were killed during the invasion!"

"The Grail," Jack closes his eyes, pondering over what to say. "The Grail… was not meant to be used by mortal hands. It would be wrong for us to abuse its power."

"Morally wrong," Z nods, remembering the talk she had with Jack months back about how they could have the chance to save their parent's lives by traveling to the past via a wormhole. The two had decided that it wasn't their decision to make; nor did they have the right. "We don't have the right to make such a decision."

"That's not going to stop Vile," Isaiah argues.

"He does have a valid point," Sophie speaks, looking at Bridge. "What do you think Bridge?"

"I… I haven't received any new insight to the future yet," Bridge shakes his head. "The quantum possibilities are numerous. It… it could work. But we would probably need a wizard of our own to inform us of how it works. Possibly Baskin."

"Indeed," Anubis nods. "However, we must focus on our current situation. Though their forces are gone, Vile and Gruumm are still at large. We need to salvage any and all supplies that we can find to get power running throughout the Delta Base. We need to repair the damages to the S.W.A.T. Fliers to use against the Other if Vile is successful in reviving him."

"Vile will be," Jack sighs, tightening his hold around Z's middle. "It is inevitable."

"Either way, we should have a little while to rest," Kat replies. "Let's get you all to Doctor Felix so he can check you all out. Especially you Bridge. I need to check your bandages to make sure that your wound has not become infected."

"Sure thing," Bridge smiles as he extends his hand out to his Squad Leader. "Jack, congrats."

"Thanks bud," Jack grins, shaking Bridges hand firmly. "Bridge, you're eyes..."

"I know man," Bridge nods. "But hey, its not so bad. What I lost in this one sense, my other's have multiplied."

Jack nods his head slightly. "Let's get out of here. I'm starting to catch a draft only wearing this large coat…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After teleporting out of the Command Center, Master Vile appeared on the outskirts of Newtech City. As he watched the powerful cleansing wave head in his direction, he teleported himself further away from the madness; to a more familiar place. The moon.

He had appeared in his stepson, the former Lord Zedd, old throne room. The palace has not been occupied since the famed Countdown to Destruction, a landmark in history where on of his own rivals, the evil Dark Spector was destroyed by one of his own. He had taken a seat upon the throne and held the artifact out before him. He had then placed it on an old dusty table, which he smeared with his own blood from the wound he received from Gruumm.

"Okay… now… if I am correct… this should point me to the exact location on Earth where I should be able to gain access to the entrance to the Lair of the Other."

Vile places his hand onto the sphere and channels a little energy into it. Enough to start the sphere to rotating rather slowly. It soon picks up speed. The faster it begin to turn, the sphere begins to hover above the rest of the contraption. The faster the globe spins, color begins to appear on it, brown and green for land formations and blue for water. It is projecting the face of the planet Earth upon it.

The globe begins to lessen in speed until it comes to a stop. Upon the globe, a large red dot on one of the continents reveals the exact location of where he will be able to summon a portal.

"Africa," Vile almost wishes to smack his head. "Of course! His bloodline was created to protect the location of the entrance and to battle against the Other if he were ever revived! Landors bloodline originated in Africa! Even though I encountered Lancelot in Europe, he was still African! How stupid of me! I should have easily connected the dots!"

Wasting no time, for doing so, he threatens to bleed himself to death, Master Vile teleports off the moon, back to Earth. Only this time, he knows exactly where to look. He reappears in the same location that was given to him upon the artifact. The moon glows heavily down upon him, lightening the way for him. Vile can feel himself weakening tremendously now. Using his magic alongside his wound is quickly threatening to end his life.

"Once… once I get the Grail and drink from it this wound will be healed," Vile assures himself as he walks through the high weeds that he had teleported in. He brushes several vines out his face with his right hand; his left applying pressure to his wound. He finds himself growing agitated as he struggles through the large brush of the Congo.

"Of all the places," Vile nearly trips over an uprooted tree root. "Nothing is ever easy…"

Nearly half an hour passes before Vile comes to a small clearing before a rock-shaped structure with an entrance which seems to have been melted out from its smooth shape. Alongside the cave there is two old worn down sculpture's standing before the entrance. The sculptures are of two African men, one is bald, holding a spear wearing a loincloth, while the other has long braided hair and is holding onto what appears to be a scythe.

"Rather obvious," Vile sneers. "But I do admit, very well hidden. I would have never known if it wasn't for those artifacts that SPD had graciously collected…"

Master Vile staggers into the cave. It is pitch black, he cannot see his hands before him, but he continues forward. As he walks further into the cavern, he can feel the room closing in on him, as the pathway grows narrow and narrow. He comes to a point where he has to squeeze between two large stone formations, which only succeed in reopening his wound. Vile falls to the dusty stone floor in pain.

"So… so close…" Vile growls in agony. He forces himself up, leaning onto the cavern wall for support. Luckily for him, he soon comes to an much larger room, which appears to be empty, if it wasn't for a small opening in the top of the structure which allows a small bit of light to form a spotlight on the floor.

"Here," Vile limps over to the lighted area and falls to the floor. "This... this is it!"

Using his own blood, the warlock draws a pentagram on the floor right in the middle of the spotlight. He crawls back, and raises his right hand. Using the last bit of his magic, he summons a portal. It starts off small, but slowly grows in size, emitting the room in a large purple light. He can now see that the walls of the cavern have more sculptures carved into the walls. One form he sees and sneers at.

"Lancelot," Vile limps over to the sculpture that is carved into the form of the African warrior that had foiled his plans over millennia ago. He spits on its face. "You failed. Just like Landors has. The prophecy had said that someone from your loins would be the one who would destroy my Empire! He succeeded, but the prophecy never said anything about him killing me or stopping me from retrieving the Grail! I have won!"

The expressionless eyes only stare back at Vile as Vile's salvia runs down its face. Vile turns and makes his way back toward the portal. "My destiny awaits me."

Vile steps through. He feels himself be pulled apart and put back together on the molecular level as he crosses into the portal from which originated in the hidden caverns in the Congo toward the center of the Earth. When he is totally reconstructed, the portal closes behind him as he finds himself with the confines of the prison of the Other, as well as the eon's hidden location of the Holy Grail.

"Shouldn't… be… to much… farther," Vile mutters as he leans against the cavern wall for support. Thick blood pours down his side, leaving a trail behind him as he walks farther down into the darkness. In the distance, he can see a small light; the closer he gets the brighter the light becomes. Upon reaching the opening, he realizes that the light is coming from small openings from outside the caverns where hot magma flows around the core of the Earth. The small rivers running throughout the holding lair of the Other breaths light into the dark caverns. "So… hot… did not account for this…"

Vile walks down several steps into a much larger, brighter room. Lava flows everywhere throughout the room; however there is a single stone walkway, which leads to a round structure in the middle. Vile nervously steps into the lair, and floating in the middle of the stone structure, in a glow of golden light, floats the golden, red ruby covered Grail. It is in the shape of a modern Earth wine glass, and in the middle of it is a large purple stone, indicating royalty. The cup of God awaits him.

"The Grail," the ancient wizard removes his glasses and drops them to the floor. Careful not to fall, he slowly makes his way down the stone path way, making sure not to get near the edges of the path. To be so close to victory, and to fall into the lava would be worse that the death he would surely receive by bleeding to death.

Upon reaching it, he realizes that the round structure was much larger that it had appeared from against the entrance. It is large enough that there is a small pool of water not to far away in the middle of the round structure, right behind where the Grail floats. Vile raises his hands into the light and pulls the holy relic down to his eye level. "After all the past millennia, I have finally found you…"

The pain from his side completely forgotten, he looks down at the relic with delight. He closes his eyes and thinks back to his spell books and remembers exactly what to do once the Grail was in his possession. If one is wounded, one should drink from the cup. That person shall be healed instantly. If a person is deceased, water should be poured into the mouth of the body of the deceased from the Grail so life may be restored. If one is not injured or deceased and drinks from the relic, immortality will be granted. Vile opens his eyes and focus his attention on the small pool nearby.

Smirking, the warlock hobbles over to pool of water. Upon reaching it, his feet gives away and he falls to the ground, directly before the pool. The Grail falls from his grasp and rolls several feet away. He crawls over to it and once it is back in his grasp, he dips the Grail into the water; water that will heal his wound with one drink and grant him immortality with another.

As he brings the Grail to his lips, he stops as he realizes that he has not seen no imprisonment which supposable holds the unstoppable creature; the anti-God, the Other. He glances around the room, to see if there is another pathway leading to another room or level in which the creature may be imprisoned.

"Blah, no matter," Vile snorts as he licks his lips in anticipation. "Once I am granted immortality, not even the incredible power of the Other can stop me!"

Using both of his hands, Vile raises the Grail to his lips and gulps down the continents in eagerness. Slowly, he can feel the Grail working its magic on his wound, healing the cut and replacing his lost blood. Vile sits back and laughs at his good fortune. After close to thirty thousand years, he has finally accomplished his first most and original goal.

"The water… it was cool," Vile is surprised. With all this heat around, he would have assumed that it would have been hot or at least warm. Suddenly Vile jerks forward, his mouth open as if he were choking. The Grail falls from his hands and into the pool as he grabs onto his neck. Large veins become pronounced on his arms and face, as if something is moving through them. His pupils dilate, and become colored a dark mix between black and purple. He struggles to his feet, but he loses his balance and falls into the pool himself.

Though not deep, the water comes up to his waist. The liquid begins to ripple around him violently, pulling him under. The water level soon begins to lower, as if it begins to enter into Vile's body; which is exactly what it is doing. Vile's skin begins to rip and tear, as the once clear liquid is now a mucky black as it seeps into his body in every open.

"What…" Vile gags as he tries to pull the now jelly-like substance free from his mouth. "What is this? What is this trickery?"

No answer is given to him. It only takes Vile a second to realize just what it was that he had consumed. What he thought was just an innocent pool of water, in fact was something a lot more vicious and deadly. Although explained that it is indeed one of the most terrible forces in nature to deal with, its appearance has never truly been explained. No one knows exactly what the Other looks like or what its form looked like when it was banished into this prison by God.

"No…" Vile desperately begins to struggle to pull the black ooze off his body. Quickly his arms and legs are completely covered and meshed to his sides as his body begins to rot, becoming integrated into the ooze. His molecules are slowly being broke apart to be used to help give the ooze the building blocks it needs to restore its body.

"IT CAN'T END THIS WAY…" Vile screams, but his head becomes completely covered by the ooze, silencing him forever. Within moments, Master Vile is no more as the ooze begins to make shape of its own body. The black form gives shape to tight muscle on its back, arms and legs. Its arms are longer than a normal humanoid, and its claws are large in size. Large purple veins pulse with a long unused power, simply waiting for release.

The creature lifts its head. Large bright white teeth glisten in the light provided from the spot where the Grail had been floating only moments earlier. The creature has large white splotches, which look like ragged batwings where its eyes should be. The Grail is now in embedded in its chest, adding more power to the demonic creature that has been indivertibly resurrected. It tosses its head back and unleashes an inhuman howl, which causes the cavern to rock. Large cracks split throughout the cavern, allowing the incredibly hot magma to burst into the foundation. The magma pours all around, filling the hallways and open spaces quickly. The creature is covered from head to toe in magma, but that doesn't stop him. The creature leaps upward and burst its way through the rocks and into the mantle; the small breach from the core sealing up behind him immediately as it bursts through.

Master Vile is dead. Long live the Other.

**The End**

* * *

_The battle is over, but the WAR is just beginnings! The fight you all have been waiting for starts here, next chapter! Jack verses the Other!_


	21. Interlude: The Other

**Interlude :**** The Other **

There is always a balance. For every good thing ever done, created, there is an exact opposite. For every wonderful thing to exist there must be something vile and despicable to follow and counter. This, the Almighty knew, but he continued on with his plans of creating life.

A Day to God is equaled to one thousand years. Within the first second of the first thousand, he ignited the big bang with a mightily clap of his hands. That explosion gave birth to the galaxies within his domain, in which he named the Universe. Light was created from the sparks of his hands coming together, which created the suns of the universe, separating the darkness from the light in that vast ocean that is space. Millions of the smaller globes of light hardened into rock, which he named them planets. What didn't harden cooled into liquid, large oceans to cover each globe.

However, there were some parts of his domain that were not lighted, and upon this absence of his holy light, among his shadow, darkness reigned. This God knew, so he created Angels to watch over his home in heaven while he worked. This mission was assigned to the lead Angel, Lucifer who he was given the title of the Morning Star. There this Angels watch over the darkness, the exact opposite of God. This was so dark, so despicable, that it was not given a name, but simply known as the Other.

The Second Day, the second thousand years, God a protective atmosphere upon each planet which separated the water from space. He called this new creation upon the Earth the sky. Within the Third Day, the third thousand years, he commanded the water under the sky to come together in one place to form dry land. And upon all the newly formed lands upon the planets, all kinds of plants, fruit and grain grew, forming all kinds of vegetation. However, there were some that were faulty, and these planets began to fill with gases or their atmospheres begun to deteriorate because of their sizes, unsuitable for the uses that he had planed for them. But because of all the hard work and time he placed into them, he let them remain.

During this time, the darkness that had remained bottomed out in the depths of the universe bleed into Lucifer's heart and he became jealous of the power of his creator and wanted it all for himself. However, he knew he could not stand up to his creator alone so he turned several more of his fellow brethren against the creator and they rallied alongside Lucifer in secret.

During the Forth Day, the forth thousand years, God retrieved the suns that he had created within first and begun placing them in specific places in the universe. He placed the planets in orbit around these suns so the seasons upon the Earth could be created. Then God found use for the smaller faulty planets and begun to use them as moons, which would be used to lighten their respected planets with light during the night hours, while the cluster of planets day would be ruled by the closest sun.

Within the Fifth, the fifth thousand years, creatures of the sky and of the ocean were created of all shapes and sizes to fill the oceans and skies of their respected planet. This work carried over into the Sixth Day, the sixth thousand years, in which God created all kinds of animals, tame and wild and reptiles. Upon each planet, no same creature looked the same.

The final goals to God's plan went afoul when he learned of Lucifer's agenda. The Angels that were loyal to God battled against Lucifer and his forces, who renamed themselves Demons. They were beaten when God returned to the heavens and banished them upon from the heavens. They fell into the universe and went onto hiding in the darkness where the Lord's light could not reach. The further they went into the darkness, the darker their hearts became. During this battle, many of the glories of heaven, instruments and dishes, where also lost, including one, the Grail of Life, in which sat upon God's throne in heaven.

God's work was near completion as he began to set humanoids upon each planet, unaware of the existence of other life on the many other planets he created within the universe. The tribe leader was named Adam, and wife named Eve. Upon to the two and the rest of the humanoids, God gave them his blessing and reign over their respected planets, designed with the intention to mimic the garden of heaven, which was named Eden. The Garden of Eden connected each planet to each other so that all the humanoids of all shape, color and size could associate with one another and live in harmony.

But he left them with only one rule, and it was never to be broken.

Lucifer returned from the darkness, stronger and more evil, went upon each planet and tricked the tribes of humanoids to feed upon the fruit from the Tree of Life, which bleed knowledge and death upon them. Angry, God cast the humanoids for their disobedience out of the garden and sealed it shut, placing two winged creatures at the entrance, which were named Dragons, and a flaming sword to guard the way to the life-giving tree. The humanoids were then separated according to their species and placed on specific planets to live amongst their own.

The Other, pleased with all that has happened roused to laugh at God for his influence onto Lucifer which brought spoils to all of God's. For such an evil to be created out of nothing from all the goodness that God himself had created, God knew that if this creature were to continue to spread its influence upon the universe, his creations, the humanoids would eventually turn against him like Lucifer had done. God then gathered this darkness, this Other, and gave it form. God then chose the planet in which Adam and Eve and the rest of their species were placed upon, a planet in which he called Earth, in which to imprison the Other. Creating a prison upon the planet's core, there the Other was imprisoned, sealed away from all. Because of this, Earth would forever draw evil to it like a magnet; thus the Earthlings eternal struggle against the forces of evil begun.

God then took from the flaming sword guarding the Garden of Eden and created another humanoid. A warrior to prevent any and all from ever releasing the Other back upon the universe. This warrior, which was created from fire, had dark brown skin and piercing eyes and long black hair, with sharp black gagged shapes bleed into the skin of the warrior's arms and shoulders in which he could summon to use as a weapon upon those who would rise against him.

However, although the Other was imprisoned, the creature had already left enough darkness in the universe to carry out its deed, through Lucifer, who renamed himself Satan, and through his minions. The Demons multiplied as well, throughout the universe with each other, and other humanoids, which eventually lead to the creation of evil space creatures, hell-bent on causing chaos and turmoil throughout the universe. One said demon, Dark Spector, would become the leading force in this growing empire of evil.

While humanity began to thrive and multiply, God knew that his creations needed help and protection. He then created the Morphing Grid, an almost finite supply of power for humanoids to be able to harness, to protect themselves against the growing number of evil. He allowed many to learn the magic's of the universe, to defend themselves against those who would use the very same magic to use for evil. These begins became known as Morphing Masters and they would use this tool to battle the forever mounting numbers of evil for millennia upon millennia.

Eons later, another demonic offspring, Vile Revolto, who later came into a power of his own, naming himself Master Vile, learned of the legendary Grail of Life, which would grant immortality to whomever drink from it. Through the many spell books his ancestors had written, he learned of the existence of the Other as well. He had tracked the Grail of Life to Earth, in which another off-world humanoid, a Morphing Master known as Merlin had come to Earth seeking the aid of another Master named Zordon. Merlin had located the grail deep in space and knew that he must hide it. Hoping to throw Vile's trail off, Merlin took up residence in the kingdom of Camelot. Vile was able to successfully track him down and attempted to take the Grail from the Morphing Master before he could attempt to reach Zordon, but Vile was defeated by a warrior descended from the same warrior whom God had created to guard the prison entrance of the Other in the far southern lands of Africa.

This warrior was named Lancelot du Lac. He defeated Vile, and upon Vile's departure, Merlin placed a curse upon him that one of Lancelot's descendants would bring ruin to Vile's Empire if Vile were to ever to attempt to claim the Grail of Life ever again. For precautionary measures, Merlin used his magic to teleport the Grail to the center of the Earth, unaware of the threat that loomed within a chamber within the Earth's core. Using a small portion of the power of the Grail which hovered before him, the Other, who had lost control of his own bodily form, the Other increased its aura around the Earth, drawing in even more creatures from other off worlds to Earth, in hopes that one would be stupid enough to lead to his release.

That time has arrived and passed. After absorbing the life force of Master Vile and using the warlock's body for raw building material, the Other was able to rebuild his body. The weakened, but slowly growing in strength, creature swims through the never-ending ocean of magma, slowly making his way to the surface of the Earth.

Its eyes narrow, and despite the charring magma flowing past its face an evil smirk forms upon its inky mouth. All it knows is death and destruction, and it has eons of frustration to release upon its victims, both good and evil.


	22. Episode 20: Other pt1

**This Episode is rated R for violence. **

* * *

**Episode 20: Other pt. 1 **

Night has fallen upon the ruins of what was once the proud city and port of entry for alien life to Earth. Gray smoke still pours into the sky, blocking the moons light from casting upon it. Several small fires have been set throughout the city where its occupants have gathered to help one another in this grave time of need. It is only during times of tragedy, do the masses of humanity come together.

"Look upon it Kat," Anubis waves his giant paw out before him, motioning toward the city. The two are standing on top of a nearby building, which the Omega-Striker Megaship rests near. " Newtech City. Gone."

Kat nods in agreement. "Probably the worst city-wide attack this planet has ever seen. From the video-transmissions that we received from the United States President, Newtech City to be declared a crisis-zone once we are able to evacuate the remainder of the citizens to nearby cities until cleanup can begin."

"How could have this happened," the large canine-humanoid shakes his head. "We were prepared. After the Troobian invasion of 2025, we made sure to cover every possible scenario…"

"It brings back memories of when my home world was attacked years ago," Kat crosses her arm. She sighs, the wind blowing her curly locks behind her. "I had hoped to have never seen such a sight again."

"It never gets easier," Anubis shakes his head in despair. He had seen this far too often. It had happened to his home planet. He was in the platoon which was sent to Kat's planet to aid them against the Troobian attack. He had rescued Kat himself from sudden death, thus their strong friendship to this day. "At least the major damage was only narrowed down to this one Earth city. The several neighboring cities that were attacked will fair a lot better off than this city ever will."

Kat turns around, but doesn't move. "I'm going to go finalize the final programming in the Magma Racer. Right now, its transformation sequence had not been finalized."

Anubis places his paws in his large black jackets pockets. He closes his eyes, enjoying the small breeze. For the longest, the air was hot and humid. But now at night, with the sun down, it is becoming a lot more bearable. "Do what you must Kat. It's out of our hands now. Everything now all rides on Jack."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam's eyes flutter open as he regains conscious. His right hand immediately is at his temple, which he notices is bandaged. He groans as he remembers his battle with Gruumm earlier. Despite his intense training and skill, he was still defeated by the Troobian Overlord. Had it been any other opponent, he would have won. He sits up, but keeps his eyes closed; as if trying to will the pain away.

"Easy there kiddo," he hears a voice tell him. It is a voice that he hasn't heard in a while, yet every time he does hear her speak, it makes him feel comforted and loved. Sam opens his eyes once again and turns in the direction in which he heard the owner of the voice speak. His first friend, and older self-adopted sister, Z smiles down at him. She is holding a medical kit. "Take it easy there Sam. Want me to re-bandage your wound?"

"Sure," Sam mumbles slightly still a little dizzy. Z sits behind him on the cot and slowly peels the bloody cloth from off his temple. She pours a little ointment on a rag and begins to clean around the wound.

"Looks like you got one hell of a beating," Z notes.

"I'm a failure sis," Sam sighs. "I was entrusted with the Omega Ranger powers. Not only has my Morpher been destroyed, but I totally lost that fight to Gruumm."

"Gruumm is intensely powerful," Z replies. "I don't think that there is anyone who could beat him. Heck, the whole B-Squad believed that the Supreme Commander's win against him was by pure luck."

"I bet Jack could beat him," Sam continues.

"Maybe now he could," Z agrees. "But not five years ago. Besides, you did great. Boom was able to save the video feeds from your battle with Gruumm. Jack and I watched them while you were under. You did a great job."

"I lost," Sam sighs.

"You gave it your best and you fought with everything you had," Z turns him around and hugs him. "Everyone loses at times. But when you give it your all, then in actuality, you win. We are all proud of you."

Encouraged by her words, Sam returns the hug with equal intensity. "Thanks Z."

"I also learned something else from those video feeds," Z replies as she moves to sit beside her 'little brother'. "You must really like Mora; to defend her like you did."

Sam's face burns with embarrassment. "Uhh, well… you see… that is…"

Z throws her head back and laughs. Her laughter causes her shoulders to shake, and she shakes her head side to side. "It's all good Sam. Believe me. The Commanders have been given me regular updates on Mora's adaptation into SPD life for a while now. I'm not the only one to notice that you two have gotten a lot closer."

"Great," Sam shakes his head slightly, not wanting the pain to return. "Seems like everybody knows except her."

"Don't be too quick to rule that out," Z smiles as she pats his knee. "She never left your side while you were unconscious. I practically forced her out to go get something to eat. Speaking of which, are you hungry? We raided several supermarkets to distribute enough food to the civilians who weren't able to get out the city in time."

"A little," Sam admits as he stands to his feet, followed by Z. "Hey…Z?"

"Yeah little man," Z places an arm over her younger friend's shoulder as the two walk out of the tent.

"I'm sorry about your friends. You know… Sky and Sydney."

"Me too," Z nods, her eyes downcast. "But hey, if this Other can be stopped and we get our hands on the Grail, then it's a good possibility that they can be revived. Bridge and Sophie are looking into the matter."

"Bridge, is he okay?"

"He will be, in time," Z remarks. "Let's get you seated down at one of those benches. I'll make you a plate," Z points toward several of the park benches that were moved in the area. After the Rangers returned back to the Magma Racer, the C-Squad arrived with many Newtech City civilians along with them. They made camp right outside the parking lot of a large department store. Because of the situation, Anubis turned a blind eye to the gathering of supplies by the remaining populace.

After walking Sam over to one, Z turns and heads over to the food supplies to make Sam a meal. Spotting him seated, Mora quickly stands from where she was seated amongst the D-Squad level Cadets and makes her way over to where he is seated.

"Hey! Good to see you up and about," Mora takes a seat next to him. "Feeling any better?"

"Still dizzy," Sam admits. "Head's throbbing too."

"Poor baby," Mora coos. "You know, I don't think I got a chance to thank you earlier."

"Thank me," Sam glances up at her. "For what?"

"You stood up against Gruumm for me," Mora looks down at her own interlaced hands. "You stood up for me period. No one has ever done that. Never."

"Hey, come on now. I'm your friend," Sam reaches over and grasps her left hand. "I will always protect you. That's what friends do. And we are friends, right?"

Mora looks up into Sam's eyes and sees the care and love there. He too can relate to what it feels like to be unloved and unwanted. Maybe that is what makes them quite the pair, like Jack and Z. She smiles as she tightens her hold on his hand.

"Yes. The best of friends," she smiles. And with an afterthought, _maybe… one day soon… something more_.

Z gets in line where people are awaiting to be served. Boom was able to rig up enough power and divert it from the Omega-Striker Megaship to a nearby abandoned restaurant. Ally, Piggy and several other volunteers immediately went to work, cooking for the masses. She notices several people ahead of her, Rheas is holding the hand of a young girl standing beside her.

"Rheas," Z yells, gaining the Indian woman's intention. Rheas smiles and waves her over. Not wanting to appear that she is skipping the several people ahead of her, Z merely walks to the side of the line, and makes an effort to appear that she has no attention in skipping. "Hey girl, glad to see that you're okay."

Rheas nods. "Yeah. Almost wasn't at one point during the invasion. Sinuku would have killed me for sure if not for Jack stopping him."

"And who is this young girl," Z squats down to the child's eye level.

"Mimi," the young girl answers softly.

"She's homeless," Rheas explains. "I'm going to adopt her myself legally once we are evacuated to the nearest city. Ally is going to get me the files needed."

"That's sweet," Z stands upright. "Really. Believe me; having any caring adult take a child in from off the streets makes me feel better about the human race. Jack and I were never so lucky."

Rheas nods. "You know, I never got to congratulate you."

"On what," Z asks.

Rheas nods toward Z's middle. "How along are you?"

"Wha," Z's eyes widen in surprise. "You can tell?"

"You're practically glowing," Rheas smiles. "And I'm a Doctor as well. I haven't delivered any children, but I know the signs, and I can see them present on you. I know Jack must be trilled."

Z bites her bottom lip as she looks in the direction she had last seen Jack. He is carrying several large boxes with appears to be clothing in them toward a group of homeless people. "I… I hope so. He and I haven't really had a chance to talk about it. With all that has happened."

"He will be," Rheas smiles as she looks down at Mimi with a new sense of purpose in her life. "I know I am."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The medical wing aboard the Omega-Striker Megaship is not that large. It has all the basic necessities needed for a crew under ten people; not for caring for a populace. However, Dr. Felix is doing what he can to tend to the injured lined outside the door. From outside the entrance to the medical wing, Dru shakes his head in despair. When he had joined forces with Broodwing over ten years ago, he had been a rebel. He betrayed SPD out of his own free will. But at the time he had not accounted for the destruction that the Troobians could mount upon the planet in which he had called home for his entry level years as a Cadet. Those had been the best years. The best ever, with his old roommate and best friend.

"Sky," Dru sighs as he turns and walks away from the medical wing. He hops back into the elevator and rides it up to the living quarters. He exits it out and slowly makes his way down to the room which belonged to the Red Ranger. He notices that the door is open to it, and from within he can hear someone crying. He peers in, not wanting to be noticed as of yet.

Wrapped in several sheets, from head to toe, lays the deceased Sky Tate. Sitting on the edge of the bed in which he was laid upon is his mother. Dru's heart leaps to his throat as he turns away from the door and walks back into the hallway. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes.

"Damn it," Dru swears. "I… I wish things had ended differently. All this… all because of what? Master Vile searching for the Other? For the Grail of Life? Man, I wish that I had never informed Broodwing of the knowledge that I had learned; that the Other was located on Earth. It's his business to sell information and goods to the highest bidder. He probably sold that information to both Gruumm and Master Vile…"

"And now… my only friend in the God-forsaken universe is gone…" Dru bangs the back of his head against the metal panel behind him. "And my hand had a part in it all…"

"It's not your fault," a female voice startles him. He opens his eyes and comes face to face with a woman he hasn't seen in close to ten years himself. Sky's mother. "Mrs. Tate…"

"Hello Dru," Melissa smiles sadly; her eyes red, her face still tear stricken. "It's been a long time."

"Yes ma'am," Dru nods. "Far too long."

"It's not your fault," Melissa continues. "I had seen you standing at the door, from the corner of my eye. I overheard what you had said. It's not your fault. If anything, if anyone is to blame, it's Mirloc and his masters."

"But I…" Dru continues, but Melissa cuts him off.

"I know you feel guilty," she continues. "Sky had told me… how you had joined the Troobian Army and tried to assassinate the Commander at the time. Everyone makes mistakes. God knows I made enough when I was Yellow Ranger when his father was still alive. But if you learn from those mistakes, and are truly sorry for them, then that is all that matters."

Her words hit him hard, as he begins to cry. Melissa wraps her arms around him and pulls him close. Dru returns the embrace, and buries his face into her shoulder. Melissa begins to rock him, rubbing his back as if he were a child.

"I… I miss him," Dru's shoulders shake uncontrollably. "I miss my friend…"

Tears begin to run down Melissa's cheeks as well. "I know… I know…"

After a few minutes, Melissa pulls away and reaches into her jeans pocket. With her other hand she wipes her eyes. "Here, I think this belongs to you."

She places a silver object into Dru's right hand. The humanoid alien cups it with both hands as he looks down upon the object given to him. A long time ago he had given it to Sky, a token of their friendship.

"It was in his pocket," Melissa replies. "I'd think that he would want you to have it."

_Thank you_, Dru mouths the words for he is unable to form them. "Do… do you mind if I go in there… and sit with him…"

Melissa shakes her head. "I don't mind at all."

Dru pockets the treasure and slowly heads back toward the entrance to the Red Ranger quarters. He stands at the door and takes in a deep breath, before entering.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack had left the camp and made his way to the cemetery; the first time he has set foot in it since the funerals of Khandy, Nancy and the other children who had lost their lives. However, his destination is not to their graveside, but rather to two other headstones that he had located, but had never any intention to visit. Ever.

He stops in front of the two worn headstones. The name Landors is carved in on both of them, followed by the names Gail and Rev. Alan. Jack's mother and father. On his mother's tomb the words '_she taught us love_' were carved underneath the date of her birth and death. Under his father's information the words '_he taught us the gospel_' are carved. Jack sighs as he lowers himself to the ground at their feet. He holds his hands on his knees, steadying his balance as he simply looks onto the two weather worn tombstones.

"Hey," he speaks finally. "I finally made it out here. Only took me five years after finding you."

He sighs, looking back up at the sky. The smoke clouds have lessened to a degree, allowing the stars to be seen. Other than the moon light, raiding down upon him, there is no light in the cemetery. Jack shifts his eyes back in the direction from which he had came. The area where the Magma Racer and the other Zords and ships is lit up from generators pouring power into several buildings.

"I'm scared," he admits. "I've never had so much pressure placed on my shoulders before. Living on the streets was easy. All I had to worry about was keeping myself dry and finding my next meal. When Z started living with me, it wasn't much different. At least I wasn't lonely. When I became Red Ranger, I didn't want the responsibility, but I did grow into it. When I left SPD, I thought that I could finally start anew, but I was pulled back in. Not because I was forced to, but because of destiny."

Jack releases his knees and stretches his legs out, now placing his weight onto his arms. "But that's not why I'm scared. Truth is; all I have ever done is fought. Fought to survive. I don't even hate you guys anymore… for dieing and leaving me… no one could have known that Troobian Terrorists would have blown up that shuttle that you were on. I realize that now. Growing up does that. But what scares me… what is scarring me…"

Jack reaches into his pocket and removes a small picture of himself, holding onto Z. "I'm going to be a father… Z's pushing on two months now. And… and I don't want to die… leaving this child fatherless. I know that the protection that our bloodline passes down from the father onto the son, that's why you didn't survive that explosion aboard that plane… because it was already passed on to me. I… I died once… three days ago. I was saved once from it by… well… I guess you know _who_… but… I don't know if it will happen again. I'm not that lucky."

Jack looks back down onto the picture. It was taken shortly right after the two sealed their relationship, weeks before the tragedy that stole the lives of Khandy, Nancy and the others. He had no picture of just Z and himself prior to that. It was always of the B-Squad; consisting of Sky, Sydney, Bridge, Z and himself. He had several of Z, Sam and himself; his family, but none of Z and himself.

"On second thought… maybe I am lucky," he smiles as he replaces the picture and stands to his feet. He looks down at the two metal slabs and smiles slightly. "Just wanted to give you two a heads up on what's been going on and all. I miss you guys. Tell… tell Nancy, Khandy… Sky and Syd that I miss them as well. Heh, tell Nancy that I miss her old fashioned home coming as well."

Jack turns and begins to walk the path that he had originally came. He slides his hands into his black jacket pockets as he continues toward the exit. Upon reaching the large metal gates he looks back one final time to simply say:

"Goodbye."

And with that done, Jack returns to the camp.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Isaiah hands a box of canned goods down to an older alien couple. From their drags, he assumes that they were already homeless before the invasion had begun. "Here you go. Proceed inside the Megaship and make yourself comfortable. At dawn we will be lifting off and heading to Reefside."

Parked alongside the Omega-Striker Megaship is the Red and Yellow S.W.A.T. Fliers; the only two flight capable ships from the damaged S.W.A.T. Megazord. Along with several smaller ships that had arrived from Galaxy Command, the Officers began to help search for those who may have been buried under rubble. Caleb walks up next to his former roommate, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Hey sup' partner," Caleb slaps a hand on Isaiah's shoulder. "Talked with your parent's yet?"

"Yeah," Isaiah nods. "They are volunteering at the shelter where many of the citizens of Newtech have been placed. Since my dad is a former Power Ranger himself, he and the other former Dino Rangers are being looked to for guidance."

Caleb nods. "Yeah, same for my pop at Mariner Bay. The famous Joel Rawlings is air lifting people to safety," Caleb shakes his head. "He means well, but I know my pop. I'm sure that this is going to boost his marketing."

Isaiah shakes his head. "You do a damn good job leading the C-Squad. But then again, you always did. I have always wondered why I was chosen to be promoted to the B-Squad instead of you."

"You said it yourself," Caleb remarks. "The C-Squad needed a leader. And although I have always thought that I wasn't good enough for the job, I've done the best that I could do. And after this, it wouldn't surprise me if I do get demoted. The S.W.A.T. Megazord is practically demolished."

"Hey man, you guys did the best you could do," Isaiah frowns at Caleb's remark. "Remember the Troobian invasion five years ago? The B-Squad lost the Delta Megazord from that battle, but they didn't let that stop them."

"Yeah," Caleb sighs as he looks over to where the rest of his Squad is stationed, helping civilians set up temporary tents for the night. He shakes his head. "But the entire city wasn't leveled from that attack either. Newtech City now lies in ruins."

A shadow falls upon the two. Anubis Cruger stands behind them, along with Bridge and Sophie. Sophie salutes the Supreme Commander. "At ease, Officers."

"Supreme Commander," Isaiah lowers his hand. "Things are going smoothly. Well, as smooth as things can be at least."

Bridge reaches out with his hand, as if touching the energy around him. Since he cannot see, he is forced to rely on his genetic ability to be his eyes for him. A sad look is upon his face. "Sensing all the emotions raging throughout the city… from the survivors… sadness, anger, hopelessness. I almost am glad that I am blind. Feeling all this is painful. Seeing it as well… would be too much."

"Don't talk like that," Sophie glares at Bridge. "Don't ever wish for something like that ever again!"

Caleb, Isaiah and Anubis all glance at each other, before returning their sights back on Sophie. Sophie notices the attention and blushes; thanks to her human emulating functions. "Sorry, I have been on edge. I have had shut down my emotion chip to handle the situation much better, and I only recently reactivated it. Everything is hitting me all at once."

Not to far off, Jack emerges through the crowd of people. Many who were seated upon the grass or merely standing, all clear a path for him as he walks toward his comrades. Word has spread quickly throughout the camp at what he had done to defeat the Troobian Invasion, and he is now held in awe status, despite how much he despises it.

"Jack," Anubis speaks. "Shouldn't you be resting? You could barely stand earlier."

"I rested a little bit earlier," Jack remarks, coming to a stop before them. He is decked out in camouflage cargo pants, and a white muscle shirt and standard SPD combat boots that Z had retrieved for him from their bedroom aboard the Megaship upon their return to it earlier. Even his hair, which was loose earlier has been re-braided and pulled back behind his head, held in place by a rubber band. "There is too much to do. So many to help."

"You need to conserve your strength," Isaiah adds. "You're going to need it all when you confront the Other."

"Gruumm is still out there," Jack frowns lightly. "I'll rest once all the dangers are gone."

"Speaking of which," Isaiah looks over to the Green Ranger who is now seated on a small bench alongside the current Pink Ranger; Sophie. "Have you had any more visions?"

Bridge shakes his head. "Not since our return back here to Earth. There is too much energy flowing around here..."

"It is irrelevant," Jack looks up at the moon shinning down upon them through the clouds. His mind shifts onto what he knows what the future holds. He closes his eyes and sighs softly as the wind blows through his dreads. "I can fell it. The Other has been released. He's on him way here."

"How much long till his arrival," Anubis asks.

"I don't know," Jack lowers his head and reopens his eyes. "Hours… days… I just don't know. Soon enough though. Soon enough."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nestled in the ruins of his lead ship, Gruumm hides among the shadows. He had escaped from the Delta Base undetected and went underground in the sewers the moment he saw the bright golden energy ripple through the city from the floating man in the sky. He was given enough Intel from Mirloc to know that it was the former Red Ranger of the B-Squad who supposedly held the power to hold back the power of the Other.

"Everything has been shot to hell," Gruumm grumbles. He is slumped up against a makeshift chair he formed from the wreckage. Bodies of Troobian Soldiers that were killed in the ships explosion still linger on the ground, undestroyed by the cleansing wave that Jack had unleashed upon the city. Amongst the fallen lie the former A-Squad Rangers. "Years of planning… destroyed in a matter of seconds!"

Gruumm stands to his feet and begins pacing amongst the debris. He comes to a stop and slams his right fist into his open left palm. "This Landors took from me, and now I shall take from him! He is another thorn in my side that I will not tolerate! Once I regain my strength, I will slaughter everything he holds dear!"

Gruumm's eyes glow red in the eerie darkness surrounding him. His shoulders slump over as a vivid realization hits him. "That is… if we all survive the coming… of the Other…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Newtech City, burns in flames once again. What was left of the cities buildings that stood tall, now laid crumbled down in a twisted, melted heap. The Omega-Striker Megazord, the S.W.A.T. Fliers, and the many other SPD vessels that were sent by Galaxy Command lay torn to shreds. A slimily dark blackish-purple ooze smeared out among them. A large gathering of Newtech civilians are all dead, lying upon the ground. The color drained from their skin and their eyes white as if their bodies were drained of all fluid. _

"_Hello," Jack yells from on top of a building, overlooking the wreckage. His face is covered with dirt and blood; his clothing torn all over. "Hello!" _

_His voice echoes over the city, empty of all life. There is no reply. The only sounds that can be heard are the roaring of burning fire surrounding him. He is unable to be harmed by the fire however, due to his immunity to it. "Z! Z!" he yells, desperately. He leaps off the building, doing a perfect flip. He lands onto his feet and continues onward, searching for his bride to be. "Z, where are you? Sam? Ally? Commander? Is anybody there?" _

"_**They are all gone…**__" a voice hisses into his ear. Jack turns around quickly, striking with his right fist… into thin air. There was nothing there! _

"_Come out," Jack screams, his eyes ragging with anger. "I know who you are! I know what you are! Come out and face me!" _

"_**You… who would stand against me… prepare to DIE!**__" the voice once again returns, growing louder. Jack is slammed into the back with a powerful force, throwing him across the ground. He rolls onto a heap of rumble. Groaning, he pushes himself up to his knees when he notices red blood covering his hands. He looks down at them, and back down under the rock pile beneath him. He begins to brush aside the small pebbles, trying to see what… or whom the blood belongs to. _

"_Dear God in heaven…" his eyes widen in horror as he takes in the form of his beloved, covered in debris and blood. "Z? Z! Answer me!" _

_He quickly uncovers her and pulls her free from the rocky grave. Tears burn his eyes as he holds he close. "Z? Answer me baby? Please… Elizabeth_…_?" _

"_**You… failed…**__" the voice rings in his ears once again. He jerks his head from side to side, looking around him from for the owner of the voice. "__**You failed… all of the universe is mine to destroy…**__" _

"_No," Jack whimpers. He opens his eyes; they are pure white; burning with rage. "No!" _

_His brown skin begins to crack like an egg shell; golden light spilling out amongst the cracks. Z's body begins to dissolve in his arms to dust. Once she is completely gone, he falls forward, his fists buried into the rocks. The ground around him begins to tremble violently and the ground begins to crack. Hot magma from the Earth's mantle begins to spill out around him as he throws his head back and screams, his fists raised upward to the heavens. His skin shatters like glass off of his body along with his clothes, as he glows brightly once again. It seems as if the sky closes in on his brightly glowing white eyes and then… _

Jack Landors wakes up in a cold sweat. His quick moment instantly awakens the person lying beside him. Z is instantly awake, grasping onto his arm. She can feel the goose bumps on his arm, as it trembles under her touch. "Jack! Jack, what's wrong!"

Jack raises his hands to his face, calming himself. After a few minutes, he raises his head and looks at Z with tired, sad eyes. Z cups his left cheek and begins caresses it with the back of her thumb. "You okay, papi?"

"Yeah," he finally manages out. "Yeah, I'm okay. Hell of a dream…"

"Seems more like a nightmare," Z raises the bed sheet up over her waist. She had wore a pink t-shirt and a pair of panties to bed. Jack himself is wearing a pair of loose white working out pants. He reaches up and places a hand upon the back of hers against his face.

"Yeah," Jack sighs. He looks around their room aboard the Omega-Striker Megaship. The dream is still rather vivid in his mind. "Yeah it was."

"Do you want to talk about it," Z asks.

"No," Jack answers quickly. He turns around in the bed, so he is facing her face to face. "Listen Z… promise me that you will not go into battle tomorrow. No matter what."

"What, tomorrow?" Z's eyes widen. "Are you certain?"

"Yes… no… I don't know," Jack sighs as he takes her hands into his own. "Now promise me. Promise me that you will stay the hell away from the conflict. I don't want you to be anywhere near it."

"Jack, I," Z begins but is cut off by Jack.

"Please baby. I don't want you or our baby in any danger. Can you promise me that?"

"Yeah," Z leans forward, resting her forehead against Jack's. Her eyes closed. She truly doesn't want to leave him, but in all the years that she has known him, she has never seen him appear so worried. That enough is enough to worry her. "I promise."

The two lay back, however Jack scoots down further into the bed, resting his head against Z's middle. He slides an arm around her waist and pulls her close. "I love you so much. You and the baby. I don't know what I would do…"

"Shh," Z runs a hand through his braids. "Don't think about anything like that. As far as I'm concerned, nothing is going to happen to take me from you or you from me."

"But," Jack begins, the images of his nightmare still burned into his mind. He sighs, relaxing into her caresses. "Okay…"

"Let's think about something positive," Z glances over at the alarm clock beside the bed. The time says two-ten in the morning. "Like… baby names."

"Baby names," Jack raises an eyebrow as he looks up at Z. "We don't know if the kid is a boy or girl yet."

"Still," Z smiles. "It could be fun. How about Darien or Jamal if it's a boy? Or Tatiana or Paola if it's a girl?"

"Sounds like you already did the heavy thinking," Jack chuckles. "They all sound like great names."

"I'm really excited about this. Being a mother. I hope I'm good at it."

"You'll be great," Jack slides back up in the bed, facing her. "You were great with Sam. Khandy… she loved you a lot too. All the girls at the Missionary adore you."

"You think so," Z's eyes close slightly, as sleep begins to rear its face once more.

"I know so," Jack smiles as he draws her closer to his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist and places his chin directly above her head. "You always said that you wanted to be part of something bigger. Nothing gets bigger than parenthood."

Agreeing, she nods her head slightly. Z closes her eyes and sighs softly. "Love you."

"Love you more," Jack smiles as he too, closes his eyes. Covered by the darkness of the room, and smothered in the embrace of each other, sleep claims two more victims for the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The next day, nearing midday_…

Standing at the edge of a pond within Newtech City Park, Bridge 's head is raised upward, allowing the midday sun warm him. "Bridge," Sophie walks up to her friend. After offering her assistance to as many of the survivors that she could, she noticed that her friend was no where to be seen. She tuned her frequencies into each Ranger's individual PLD located within their badge and honed in on his location. She looks up into the sky as well, wondering what Bridge is looking for, especially considering that he is still blind. "What are you doing?"

"Searching," Bridge replies. "For energy. For a sign."

"A sign," Sophie asks. "A sign for what?"

"Anything to key us in on the Other's arrival," Bridge remarks. "Since I can't see, I using my psychic senses to try to locate any abnormal energy."

"My internal sensors don't indicate any new energy build up," Sophie scans the area. "I don't detect any energy in the city at all, other than the norm."

"The norm," Bridge asks. "What do you mean?"

"The SPD ships, the Megaship, the Magma Racer and Jack," Sophie answers. "His energy is standing out more than the rest."

"Has all the civilians been rounded up?"

Sophie nods. "They are all gathering their possessions, well, what they can at least, and are boarding the Megaship and the other SPD vessels as quickly as possible. So far, we have shelters at Reefside, Angel Grove and Blairwood awaiting their arrivals."

"Good," Bridge nods. "There is not much I can do without a working Morpher nor my sight, but I will stay here and help. The Delta Base is heavily damaged, but maybe… just maybe I can help Kat and Boom divert enough power to the Delta Base to transform it to Mobile Command mode if needed. I mean, I can feel the tools and pass them to em'."

Sophie nods, agreeing with him. "You do that. I will stay here, and offer my assistance to Jack and to the Supreme Commander."

"Cruger is not leaving," Bridge looks surprised at that revelation. "Why?"

"He would not say," Sophie remarks. She places her hands in her jacket's pockets; the wind blows her brown hair behind her. "But my guess is that he wants to see this through. Newtech City has been his home for over twenty years since his home world's destruction."

The two friends grow quiet as they reflect on the past week. So much has happened. So many losses and no gains. Many good Cadets and Officers have lost their lives both in the space battle against the Terrorzord and the Troobian invasion here on Earth. Sophie looks over at Bridge, who has returned his attention back to the sky above them. She had believed that she had lost him, when Sky had blasted him unconscious in space. His morphed form had barely protected him. She was so scared, an emotion that an android such as herself should be immune from.

She slowly reaches out to Bridge and grasps his hand into her own. The Green Ranger looks up at where he believes she stands and smiles. The two turn and Sophie leads her friends back to where the SPD shuttles are waiting, being loaded with passengers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Other is the greatest evil to ever exist; for it has always existed. Just as God, the creator of all things, always existed, so did the Other. The other half of the balance. Just as God is all knowing, so to is the Other; the anti-equation of all life. The Other had known that it was to be defeated and placed into the center of the Earth for eons, just as the creature knew that the Grail would eventually make its way to Earth. When Master Vile had originally come to the Earth, one thousand and seven hundred years ago, he detected the wizard's dark soul. There, he planted the knowledge of its existence into Vile's mind, knowing that one day; Vile would be the one to open the door to his return to the physical plane of existence.

A little greed goes a long way. It worked on Lucifer, the once high ranking Angel in heaven, in the beginning after all. Master Vile was his the moment Vile stood on the Earth in Camelot, searching for the Grail.

It was pure luck that Merlin the wizard, had teleported the Grail to his prison. There, for years, the Other siphoned off the energy in which he used to spread his influence over this one galaxy. Through Omni, Dark Spector and Maligore, the Other was able to bring chaos to the universe; which is what he desired. The more anger, the more hate, the more chaos, feed its unstable appetite for years. Now all the Other needed was raw DNA material to use to rebuild its form, which Vile graciously offered to him when the warlock had dipped the Grail into what he had thought was water, which in fact, was the Other.

Burrowing through the hard granite beneath the Earth's crust was simply child's play. Since its release from its stone prison within the core, it has been slowly gaining power the closer it got to the surface. Its destination is clear; toward a beckoning life form which alone, holds the power to slay or return him back to his imprisonment. He has a clear image of the warrior's face in his mind, memories that he stole from Master Vile's mind once absorbed; long braided hair, dark brown skin. And a name to go along with it; Jack Landors one of the two beings in the universe that can be his undoing.

The other being, the Other can feel its life force growing. It is obvious that the warrior has already planted his seed into a female, giving life to the next in line of the bloodline to possess the power that can undo him. The Other knows the prophecy as many others do; the protection of the bloodline passes on from the father to the son. And that knowledge itself is the loophole that the Other needs to survive in the universe. He must kill Jack Landors first, and then kill the woman he impregnated so that the child, the next bearer of the power would die, ending the bloodline once and for all.

Its sharp fingers claw away at the hard granite, as it continues to dig its way upward. A sickly evil smile graces its lips, or what passes as lips. The Other knows that the end of days grows near, and it will be the sole one to usher the universe into forever darkness. It begins chuckling, and soon breaks out into a fit of laughter as the creature continues burrowing upward to its destination… Newtech City.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had overheard her talking last night before everyone went their separate ways for the night, about her condition. He was shocked at hearing the news, but at the same time, trilled for the woman he had looked up to as an older sister. Growing up without any friends was one thing, having no sibling is another. Since he befriended her, Sam has considered Z the only true family he had. Later, Jack had grown on him as well. Because of familiar circumstance, the three have a close bond, like many families do. Now, with Z being pregnant, Sam is looking forward to having a little 'brother' or 'sister' to one day bounce on his knee.

Sam watches his sister converse with several civilians on where they are going to be relocated. Mora notices the smile on his face, and looks puzzled. "Okay mister, you have been chipper all morning. Considering what lies ahead of us, I don't think being happy goes well along with being terrified for your life."

Sam turns and looks at his friend, still grinning from ear to ear. He had been almost awake the whole night, thinking about this new revelation. And although Mora and he had shared a tent, he had not told her of the news. "I'm going to be a big brother."

Mora raises an eyebrow. "A brother? You found your real parents?"

"No," Sam shakes his head. "Z? She's pregnant."

"Oh," Mora realizes what Sam is referring to. "Oh, I see now what you mean. She's like your sister. And yes, I already knew."

"You did," Sam's mouth drops open. "How?"

Mora rolls her eyes amused at her friend's naivety. "Hello? Former Troobian warlord here! If I can create monsters with just my imagination, then sensing aura's is nothing new. I sensed it yesterday after they all arrived back here after Jack destroyed all the Troobian Soldiers."

"You knew and you didn't say anything," Sam is still clearly shocked.

"I thought that you already knew. You being her 'brother' and all."

"Jeez," Sam rubs his temple opposite side from which he was injured. "I'm always the last to learn about stuff. I didn't figure out until last year that the Omega Ranger, the white SPD Ranger from the future… was me! A grownup version of me!"

Mora smiles as she watches her crush continue to ramble on. She shakes her head in amusement as she looks in the opposite direction toward the ships. The C-Squad Rangers are busy helping the civilians into the ships for the final evacuation. She spots Anubis towering over them all as he walks through the crowds. When he comes into a clearing, Mora can see the three other figures alongside him; Baskin, Lisa Teagle; who has her left arm in a sling, Doctor Felix and Jack.

"Jack," Sam spots his adopted sister's boyfriend. He waves him over frantically.

The group makes their way over to the two. Doctor Felix gives Sam a look. "Young man, are you trying to pull your stitches out with all that movement?"

Sam looks down sheepishly. "Heh, sorry…"

Mora is the first to spot the worried expressions on Jack and Baskin's faces. She understands completely; for she too, had awoken to feel the unease floating throughout the air. Today is the fated day. "You're worried," she directs her statement to Jack.

"Terrified is more like it," he confesses as he crosses his arms.

"And righteously so," Baskin remarks. "Dark days lie ahead if we fail…"

"If I fail," Jack corrects him.

"I have all of Galaxy Command on high alert," Anubis remarks. "Kat also used the communications unit aboard the Megaship to contact other Ranger team's world wide, not affiliated with SPD about the situation. We will get through this."

"It doesn't matter," Jack says nothing, his head turned to the side looking past the crowd of human and non civilians into the remains of the city. Baskin and Mora grow alert as well, as they to look in the direction that Jack is. "They wont have time to prepare."

"What is it," Lisa asks. "What's wrong?"

Jack sighs; his lips curling into a frown. "He's here."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the entire city begins to rumble. At first it feels like a light tremble, but then it soon escalades into a full fledge city destroyer. The civilians all fall into a panic and begin pushing their way inside the ships. Z, Isaiah and Boom squeeze their way through the crowd, trying to make their way to Jack and the others.

"Jack," Z screams as she pushes herself free. "Oh my God! Jack, it's starting!"

"Everyone calm down," Anubis yells, trying to create some kind of order from the chaos. His voice drowns in the combined noise from the terrified screams and the sound of the earth shaking. He is unsuccessful.

"They are beyond comprehension," Lisa shakes her head. "Their prime instinct right now is surviving."

"They are only going to hurt themselves trying to get inside the ships," Z gasps for breath as she leans onto Jack.

Mora turns to Sam to speak, but he cuts her off before she can utter a word. "Way ahead of you Mora," Sam smiles as he waves his right hand before him. The crowd of people in his gaze instantly disappears as he teleports them inside the Megaship. He turns and does the same to the other crowds trying to push their way inside the other SPD Vessels. The only ones remaining outside the ships are the C-Squad Rangers and the remainder of B-Squad, Kat and Boom, who are immediately making their way to the group.

"Good thinking Sam," Z cheers.

"Indeed," Anubis grins. "That's one problem taken care of."

Kat reaches for her Morpher and brings it up to her mouth. She opens a channel to all the ships and gives her command. "All ships move out!"

"What about you guys," Jack frowns. "You all are not going?"

"Running would be wrong," Anubis replies. "And not in my character. My wife is safe aboard the Omega-Striker. I will raise my blade to assist you Jack."

"As will I," Baskin limps next to Kat. "I may be injured, but my knowledge in the Mystical Arts may prove helpful."

Jack turns and looks over the C-Squad and his own. "And what of the rest of you?"

"Your orders are ours to follow," Caleb salutes Jack. The rest of C-Squad follows suit.

"I may not have a Morpher, but I can help read the creature's aura as you battle," Bridge replies. "Maybe even find a weakness. Anything to help."

Jack sighs. "Okay then. All of you get aboard the Magma Racer."

The shaking becomes fiercer as the street begins to crack throughout the city. Suddenly a large explosion can be heard, echoing throughout the city, shattering glass from the windows of buildings. The Officers all fall to the ground as the ground moves upward violently.

Several large gushers of lava erupt out from the cracks from the ground and cement streets. The gushers blast high into the air. Kat grabs her Morpher once again and screams. "Hurry! Get those ships off the ground!"

"_Commander, what about you_," the voice of one of the ship captains speak.

"We'll be fine," Kat yells as she struggles to stand. "Just get the civilians out of here!"

Another eruption goes off not to far from where the Officers stand, spilling hot magma outward. The opening splits farther open, causing the closest objects to fall into its heated depths; being cars, buses and buildings. From the explosion it caused, many droplets of the magma falls upon the city like rain drops.

"Stand behind me," Jack yells as he stands to his feet. He raises his hands up above him.

The C-Squad, B-Squad and the Commanders along with Boom, Mora, Sam and Baskin quickly shuffle behind him as ordered. They can feel the sudden change of energy around them as Jack summons his power and creates a fire shield around them, which protects them from the rainfall of lava and heat. The droplets of lava fall upon the shield, and run down the sides of it

"Oh man, this is nuts," Isaiah screams as he instinctively raises his hands to protect himself, even through he knows Jack's fire shield is impenetrable by other fire and heat sources.

"Sam," Jack screams. "Get us inside the Magma Racer, NOW!"

The Megaship and the other SPD Vessels lift off into the sky, evading the blasts of lava and falling buildings around them. Sam summons his genetic powers once more and teleports the group inside the holding area of the Magma Racer. Once inside, Boom and Jack immediately make their way to the control room. Boom hopes in the seat and places the Magma Morpher onto the console.

"You know how to drive this thing," Jack asks.

"Heck, I designed it," Boom actives the engines as he grabs onto the steering mechanism. "Hold on, this is going to be a little bumpy!"

Boom shifts the Zords gear into reverse and slams onto the gas, backing the large Zord away from the river of lava headed their way. The ground before the Zord gives away immediately once the Zord backs away.

"Whew," Boom wipes his brow. He continues to back the Zord up, no longer caring that he is ramming into the side of abandoned buildings; bringing them down. "That was close!"

"And it's not over yet," Jack points out the screen before them. "Look! The ground is splitting open even further!"

"We got to get to high ground," Boom remarks. "And the best point would be out of the city limits! This city is going to shake itself apart!"

As soon as he spoke the words, the earthquakes begin to lessen. The large splits in the earth stop growing and the large gushers of magma stop erupting. And as in the aftermath of the Troobian invasion the day earlier; the city becomes eerie quiet.

"Where is he," Jack's eyes narrow as he scans the area before the Magma Racer. "Where are you, you evil bastard. I can feel you."

Boom gulps as he looks up at Jack. In all the years that he has known Jack; he has never heard such venom laced words come from the Ranger's mouth. Even in his rage and despair when the several workers and children that lived in the Missionary along with him were killed by Thrax, Boom had not seen such hatred in Jack. He slowly turns and looks back out the screen onto the city, waiting for the next move.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Black ooze begins bleeding out between the cracked cement in the middle of the city's largest freeway. It was undamaged aside from cracks splitting throughout the roadway. The ooze begins to bubble as it comes together in one large puddle. Slowly a globe begins to form in the middle of the puddle of ooze and begins to float upward. Behind the globe is a neck, soon followed by shoulders arms and legs. The ooze begins to take shape, form. Large veins protrude alongside the creature's arms. Its stomach muscles twist and snap into shape, colored a dark spoiled blue.

The creature flexes its long, sharp fingernails. Its shoulders begin to bubble slightly as spikes pierce its flesh from within as the last remainder of the ooze absorbs into its feet. Standing over six-feet tall; close to seven, the creature throws its head back and raises its arms upward to the sky; releasing an inhuman howl, one that echo's throughout the ruins of Newtech City. Large bolts of energy erupt from its open palms, breaking into the clouds, darkening them by the second. Thunder begins to clap about and a downpour of rain falls upon the city. The mixture of the heat from the rivers of lava flowing through the streets of Newtech City and the rain pours dark smoke into the air.

Hell on Earth; that is what Newtech City has become.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anubis and Kat followed the diagrams amongst the hallways and made their way to the bridge of the Zord. Anubis has to lean downward because of the narrow passage. It was not designed for one as tall as he. The two make their way to the control room and come to a stop the moment they see the screen before Jack and Boom. Kat gasps lightly at the sight.

Hearing Kat, Jack turns slightly and notices the two arrivals. Moments later another figure appears from the shadows behind Kat and Anubis. Z lightly pushes past Kat and stands next to her fiancé.

"My God," Z whispers. Her free hand immediately goes to her middle, as if shielding the life growing within from the sight. Her other hand tightens on Jack's. "The… the city…"

"Just like in my dreams," Jack whispers. His voice is low, but Anubis heard it clearly.

"Look," Boom recognizes a shape in the distance despite the heavy smoke. "The Delta Base… it still stands."

"Barely," Kat mutters. "It is a wonder though.

"I think it is safe from the areas where the lava flooded the streets," Jack remarks.

"Did… did the Megaship get clear in time?" Z asks. "My God… all those people…"

Boom nods, assuring everyone. "Yeah. They lifted off safely before the street caved. They should be out of the city entirely by now."

"That scream… the one we heard moments earlier… was that…" Kat begins but does not complete the sentence. He doesn't have to. Everyone already knows the answer.

"It's time," Jack stands upright. "I have to go."

"No, you can't," Z begins to panic. "Look out there Jack! This was way beyond what any of us thought!"

"It doesn't matter," Jack shakes his head as he pushes past her and the others. "I have to do this."

"No you don't," Z argues. "At least not alone you don't!"

"I'm the only one who can survive out there unmorphed," Jack remarks. "Remember, heat nor fire can harm me."

"Who says that you have to be unmorphed," Boom remarks as he pulls the Magma Morpher free from the computer console. Immediately, the Magma Racer loses power, leaving them colored by the blue emergency lights within the Zord. He hands it to Jack, who takes it and bring it forward to inspect it.

"You guys will need it," Jack remarks as he tries to hand it back to Boom to reinstall. "Without any power powering this Zord, you will all be unprotected."

"Sam will teleport us all back to the Delta Base," Anubis replies. "Its Zord modifications may be unusable, but with the supplies that were brought yesterday from Galaxy Command we can generate more power for lights and shields and even activate its Mobile Defenses. We'll be safe there."

"Wait," Z grabs onto Jack's arm. "Wait… let me walk you down to the hanger at least…"

"Fine," Jack nods. He holds onto her palm as he walks down the passageway that the group had walked through to get to the bridge of the Zord. Boom, Kat and Anubis is quiet as the two disappear down the corridor. Anubis turns to the two, motioning to them to follow him. They follow Jack and Z back to the bottom half of the Zord where the rest of the group anxiously sits.

Jack walks up to a control panel. He is unfamiliar with the overall outlay of the Zord, but it is not hard to figure out what it is. He presses a large green circular button closest to the latch. The gears begin to shift as the large metal siding begins to slide upward, revealing the outside world to the SPD Officers inside. Both Squads make their way to the exit, but none make a move to leave the safety of the Magma Racer.

"As I walk into the shadow of death I will fear no evil," Isaiah whispers.

"This is beyond evil," Bridge shutters lightly as an eerie feeling runs up his spine. "Right now, I am so glad that I cannot see..."

"Well, if this is an example of what hell looks like," Ace, the Blue C-Squad Ranger, gulps. "Then I better start living right… because I would hate to see what hell truly looks like."

Z's hand tightens around Jack's. "Please… please papi… you got to reconsider…"

"This is some scary mess Jack," Bridge remarks. "This energy that I feel… its beyond anything I have ever felt. Beyond Gruumm, beyond Omni…" He closes his eyes and tries to suppress another shudder. "Beyond Vile…"

"It doesn't matter," Jack shakes his head, his dreads dangling before his eyes. He looks down at Z. "Baby, I have to do this. You know this."

"I know," Z tears up. "I just… I've never been this scared before. Maybe it's the pregnancy or something…"

"Here" Anubis removes his Shadow Saber from its holster and holds it before him, offering it to Jack. "You'll need this."

Once upon a time, when he was Red Ranger, Jack had thought that with the Shadow Saber, he would be invincible. He had often wondered why Anubis had begun teaching him how to swordfight. It all became clear when Kat had presented him with the Battlizer; in which he was given possession of a large sword, made from the body of R.I.C. upon the activated Battlizer. He reaches out to retrieve the sword, but stops himself. He pulls his hand back and smiles thankfully at his Commander.

"Thanks, but I wont need it," Jack looks down at his exposed arms at the black tattoos. He don't know what made him realize that they could be use as weapons, especially when he practically peeled them off his arms and formed two gagged daggers out of them back aboard the Terrorzord earlier in the week. He releases Z's hand and walks down the platform and onto the cracked concrete. Rain falls upon him, matting his braided hair down upon his head.

He places himself back in the state of mind he was in when he was aboard the Terrorzord. Slowly, the tattoos on his arms begin to glow. He reaches for each opposing arm and once again peel the black markings on his arms. Once they are complete removed, they merge together, shinning brightly as doing so.

Once the light vanishes, a long silver blade with a golden handle remains in their place. Anubis, Kat, Boom, Z and the rest look on with awe, speechless. Jack twirls the blade around and stabs the end of it into the ground. "I have my own."

Jack straps the Magma Morpher on his left wrist. How fitting that he, born from the bloodline that was created from heavens own eternal fire, would become a Power Ranger whose representation also deals with fire.

"The Morpher is stronger than the original," Boom explains. "There is a lot more that I intergraded into its design. If you want I can give you a quick tutorial..."

"I'll figure it out Boom," Jack cuts him off, grinning slightly. "Thanks. You all should get to the Delta Base. I don't know how this is going to pan out."

"We are here to help you if needed." Z remarks, her throat tight. She walks down the platform an immediately feels the incredible heat from the nearby lava rivers. The humidity from the rain is also making it hard to breath.

"I won't need it," Jack cups her chin and raises her head to his. He pecks her lightly on her lips. "I have to do this on my own."

"Says you," Z's bottom lip trembles. "I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me," Jack closes his eyes, praying that he is being truthful. "I promise."

Jack releases her and turns away. He walks away several feet from the group. He glances back at them once more before putting his mind on the task at hand. He lifts up his left hand and grabs onto the throttle of the Magma Morpher, but does not twist it… he hesitates for only a moment.

_Everything… everything in my life… has lead to this event… _

"SPD EMERGENCY," Jack screams as he revs the throttle. His eyes widen as he feels the release of power from the Morpher. It is different from the power he had earlier in the week, but its purpose is no different. He slaps the throttle down on the side of the Morpher activating the final morphing sequence. A mixture of red and orange light surrounds his body and he feels his body being thrown back lightly. He does several back flips, as streaks of fire erupt from the burning debris and lava around the Magma Racer and latch onto his form.

Kneeling down on his left knee, he reaches out and grabs onto his sword's handle. He pulls it out of the cement and the moment it is free, the light dissipates, leaving a Morphed Magma Ranger in its wake.

"Magma Ranger!" the alarms alongside his helmet wails as he twirls his blade several time around before thrusting it upward into the air. The Ranger begins to glow a bright orange and shrink into a basketball sized glowing orb, which then lifts up into the sky and disappears into the smoke.

For several minutes the large group remains quiet. The only thing that can be heard is the rain falling upon the street and Zord and the breathing of the Zords occupants. It is Anubis who finally breaks the vocal silence. "We should hurry and get to the Delta Base. Sam, are you up to the task to teleport us there?"

"Head hurts still, but I can manage," Sam nods as he stands to his feet. "Everyone, gather around so you will all be within range. I don't want to miss anyone. I don't know if I can handle another trip…"

"Do your best Sam," Doctor Felix remarks as they all gather around Sam. He places a large paw on the young teen's shoulder. "That is all we can ask."

Mora slides a hand into Sam's left and clasps it tenderly in her own. Sam gives her a small smile as she nods lightly. Before Sam teleports them all from the interior of the Magma Racer to the Delta Base, Z looks in the direction that Jack had disappeared.

"Good luck Jack."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rematerializing several miles away, the Magma Ranger walks down an empty smoke filled street. The rain patters against his helmet, sliding down his visor. The four lane highway is eerie quiet; the only sounds emitting are coming from his footsteps. The lights alongside his helmet light the area around him as he walks through the smog.

Jack comes to a stop as the hair on the back of his neck stands. He raises his sword up in a defensive manner before him as he begins to rotate around in place. "Come out and show yourself! I know you are here… watching me!"

He is greeted by an unnerving silence. He continues to turn in place, looking upon his surroundings; expecting a cowardly attack from the beast from the shadows. He does not know what to look for; but the energy he now senses surrounding him knows that the threat is near.

Black ooze pours from out of the cracks in the street under his feet. It begins to bubble slowly as it begins to harden; to take shape in the shape of a long black blade. It creates enough of a glimmer of light to shine onto Jack's visor, alerting the Ranger to danger. Jack back flips the moment the blade is thrust upward. Jack rotates his body around in a twist as he dodges the attack and swipes his sword across the blade's middle. It shatters in to and falls onto the ground, splattering back into the black ooze. Jack lands on his right hand, holding his weight upward. He flips back onto his feet and backs up several feet as he watches more ooze bubble upward from the ground.

From the corner of his eyes he spots the same black ooze pouring out of a nearby fire hydrant and from out of several open manholes. The ooze all begins running into one spot and slowly begins to reform.

Behind his visor, Jack's eyebrows narrow into a frown. He lowers his body back into a defensive combat stance while he watches the ooze take shape into a humanoid form. The white eyes of the newly formed creature appear to pierce his soul as its liquid like body hardens. Its long, gagged and sharp fingers dangle on the ground. A bright, and familiar glow of energy radiates from the creatures chest; the Grail of Life, giving the beast an increased flow of power.

"My lord…" Jack feels his body tremble as he takes in the creature's horrid appearance. "Give me strength…"

"**He cannot hear you**," the creature speaks, but its mouth does not move. "**He is afraid… he has always been afraid… that is why he sent you to die in his stead… and you will die…**"

The voice sent a chill down Jack's spine, but he pushes the fear down. He has never been afraid of an opponent in his life. He just always went into a fight with the knowledge of knowing that he would do his best to win; no matter what. Right now, fear is a liability which can get him killed. He grips onto his sword handle more, getting a more secure hold on it.

"No… no more deaths," Jack retorts. "Only yours."

The Other releases another beastly howl as it leaps forward, its body opening as if it were a large bedspread, preparing to smoother Jack in eternal darkness. Jack thrusts his sword forward as the Other descends upon him. Everything around him goes dark as he feels the beast collapse around him, burying him in darkness as the Other begins to absorb him. The Other's face appears before him within his holding, its large white eyes and sharp teeth standing out in the pitch black, laughing at him. Jack swings his weapon with all his might, trying to strike something, anything, in the black void he is trapped in.

"**Death…**" the voice of the Other echo's throughout the Magma Ranger's mind. "**Is the only way out…**"

And all Jack can do is scream, and scream he does; his voice echoing throughout the never-ending darkness.

_to_ _be continued..._

* * *

_Hell's yeah. The battle of all battles is here, continuing on into the next chapter!_


	23. Episode 21: Other pt2

**This chapter is rated R for character death and language.**

* * *

**Episode 21: Other pt. 2 **

A large silver blade tears through the ooze, emerging from the darkness. The blade slides downward of the backside of the Other. It lurches upward and screams. It rotates its head completely around to gaze down upon the weapon that emerged from within it. Golden light tears from the opening and out bursts the Magma Ranger, covered in a thin film of black ooze. The armor that protects the human inside it is smoking, as if the interior of the creature was made of acid, trying to burn away the Ranger that it had ingested.

Not giving the creature a second to recover, the Magma Ranger presses his attack. He swings his blade across the backside of the creature, several times. The creature pops its joints and rotates its arms around, swings its long sharp fingers toward the Ranger. The Magma Ranger ducks underneath the sharp appendages and swings upward with his blade, slicing all ten digits off the creature's hands. Where the fingers were amputated, its wounds are burnt shut and the slashes that were cut across its back are burnt shut from the attack. The sword is an extension of Jack's powers, which draw their energy from the eternal light that burns within heaven.

Jack charges forward and pierces the chest of the Other, where the human heart would be located. However, the Other is far from human. It raises its right fingerless hand and backhands the Magma Ranger, knocking the human back. Jack falls on his back and rolls several feet; his sword sliding a few feet away from him in the opposing direction.

The Other thrusts out its hands and five long talons reform as it regenerates its fingers. The Grail of Life which sits in its chest shines brightly as the Other channels the holy power from it unto itself. It buries its fingers into the concrete as it pulls itself upward as it regenerates its legs. The concrete around its fingers begin to dissolve and black lines begin to spread all over the payment underneath him. Its evil corrupts everything it touches.

"**Surrender unto me**," its spine tingling voice echo's throughout Jack's mind. "**Resistance is futile…**"

Jack clutches the side of his helmet and cries out in pain. "My… my head! Get out of my head!"

"**Noooooo**" the beast drawls out. "**This is how us creatures of the damned communicate… through telepathy...**"

"Communicate this," Jack reaches for his right sidearm and draws it forward. He pulls the trigger repeatedly and fires streams of energy onto the creature. The blasts seem to absorb into the Other. Laughter erupts from its mouth.

"**Foolish mortal**," the Other's shoulders rock with laughter. "**Have you not noticed that I carry the Grail of Life in me? Before I was indestructible… **_**now I am immortal**_**!**"

"Well let's see how immortal you will be once I blast the Grail from your chest," Jack reaches for his second blaster and combines the two. "Magma Delta Blaster, full power!"

Jack fires the combined weapon and a large pulse blast erupts from the barrel. It disappears into the Other's middle and causes the creature to swell into a large blimp, before exploding. Black ooze splatters all over the concrete and nearby abandoned cars. Chunks of purple meat fall upon the concrete in all directions.

"Heh, let's see you pull yourself together after that," Jack lifts up the blaster and leans it against his left shoulder.

As if on cue, the splattered ooze begins to move with a mind of its own. It slides down off the cars and debris and recombines into one large puddle in the same spot where the creature had stood before Jack had blasted it. The purple chunks which served as its insides also begin sliding across the pavement and recombine with the rest of the ooze, which slowly begins to take humanoid shape once again.

"No way," Jack's eyes widen behind his visor. "That was a full powered blast!"

"**Heheheheheheh**," the Other cackles. "**Now you see…**"

"Yeah well," Jack quickly thinks of what to do next. "Heh, ghost!"

Jack darts to the side where his sword lays and picks it up off the ground. Not even stopping in his sprint, Jack disappears into the fog, putting distance between himself and the Other.

"**Run little warrior**," the Other speaks as it stands upright completely; its body regenerated. The Grail once again appears from within the creature's chest and glows brightly. The large purple veins spread over its arms pulse with energy as its flesh ripples like water as it moves forward in the direction that Jack had ran. "**Run…**"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Immediately upon their arrival in the Command Center of the Delta Base, Kat, Boom, Sophie and Bridge went to work repairing computer consoles and diverting power to the Base's engines.

"My God, this place is a mess," Boom lifts up a broken panel with shredded wires dangling from it. "Gruumm and Vile did all this?"

"Yes," Kat nods as she twists several wires together at the Command's console. "At least the controls for the Mobile Command Module were not damaged."

The wall behind her slides open and the Commander's seat rotates around and slides into the opening. Sure enough, the controls for the Megazord are still active. Kat wipes her brow. "Well, that is some good news."

"I have successfully re-uploaded our Satellite feeds," Sophie remarks from another console across the Command Center. "At least now we will be able to watch what is going on throughout the city."

Z takes a spot next to the Pink Ranger and begins typing in Jack's badge number. In space the Satellite repositions itself as it begins searching for the signal radiated from Jack's badge on the planet below. Within moments, one of the undamaged monitors flicker on and show the Magma Ranger running through a forest of fog.

"What is Jack doing," Z ponders.

"Judging from his posture, it appears that he is fleeing," Sophie raises an eyebrow. "But why would he do that with all the power he possesses?"

"Maybe he bit off more than he could chew," Boom suggests. That remark earns a nasty looking glare from Z. "Oh, ugh… um… sorry…"

Ignoring his apology, Z begins typing on the keyboard before him. A few moments pass before she sighs in frustration. "There is too much interference for me to get a clear communications line with him."

"I can try to amplify the signal," Boom suggests. "All the smoke and fires throughout the city is probably blocking the signal from reaching our satellites."

"Please do Boom," Z bites her bottom lip in worry. On the screen they see a shadowy figure emerge from the smoke at a quick speed, following Jack. "Dear God… was that it? Was that… the Other?"

Baskin is the first to speak. "Yes," the old warrior nods his head. "I had seen images craved into walls over the centuries as I ventured across this planet. The most graphic and detailed ones were what I had found in the Congo. But…"

"But," Isaiah repeats, urging the elderly alien to continue.

Baskin gulps. "The energy that I feel… radiating from this creature…" Baskin shakes his head sorrowfully. "I… I don't think that Jack has a chance. Not anymore."

"What," Z grabs onto the alien's shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"Z enough," Kat pries Z's hands loose of Baskin's garment. The elderly alien, completely understands Z's predicament, but it is best that he speak what he feels.

"What I mean is," Baskin begins. He swallows the lump in his throat before continuing. "That the hope of the universe… may lie in the child that you are carrying."

Z's eyes widen. She places her hands around her middle and steps back, away from Baskin. "No."

"What are you saying," Anubis asks as he makes his way over to where Z, Boom, Isaiah, Kat and Baskin are standing. "You are the one who translated the prophecy for us. That a Ranger from fire, the Magma Ranger, Jack, would be the one to destroy Master Vile's empire and stop…"

"Yes that is what I said," Baskin replies. "The prophecy is clear and came true. Jack did destroy Master Vile's empire. But the prophecy also states that he is breed from the powerful bloodline from the first guardian of the Other."

"Oh no," Bridge gulps as he finds his way over to the group from where he was standing. "The prophecy never… never said that the one who would destroy or re-imprison the Other would be Jack."

"Exactly," Baskin sighs gravely. He looks back over to where Z is; she has already started sobbing into her hands. "However… the Other is free. And I don't think that the supreme Creator would allow the Other the opportunity to destroy this universe, this dimension, as a whole. The child that Miss Delgado carries… just may be the _failsafe_ if Jack fails."

"We have to get you off planet," Anubis looks at Z. "We have to get you to safety… to some kind of protection."

"The Red S.W.A.T. Flier is still operational," The C-Squad Red Ranger remarks. "That is, if it was not submerged under all that lava floating out in the streets."

"No, I'm not leaving," Z frowns, pushing Kat's comforting hand off her shoulder. "If Jack cannot win, then we need to wait for him! Boom, have you got a clear signal yet!"

Boom shakes his head negatively as he looks back at the flat screen sitting before him. He had to throw the components together to make a makeshift workable station. "I can't Z. There is just too much disruption for me to get a clear signal to his Morpher."

Kat motions to Caleb with her hand to come to her. "Caleb, I want you to retrieve the Red S.W.A.T. Flier. Be careful out there."

"I'm going with you," Angelica volunteers.

"As will I," Ace stands.

"I would offer my assistance," Nestro, the Green C-Squad Ranger begins. "But I'm afraid that the outside atmosphere surrounding the city would prove fatal to me."

"I'd have to second that motion," Doctor Felix replies. "Nestro's Aquitain. He would dehydrate almost immediately out in that heat. In fact, I highly suggest we get him down to the infirmary so I can place him in one of the Hydro-chambers so he can regenerate."

"Of course," Kat nods. "Okay then, Caleb, Ace, Angelica, return back to Base immediately upon retrieving the Red S.W.A.T. Flyer."

"Right," Caleb nods to the Pink and Blue C-Squad Rangers. "Okay guys, you heard the lady!" Following the motion of reaching behind them to retrieve their Morphers, they follow through by bringing the Morphers before them, calling out 'SPD EMERGENCY'. The three Rangers morph into their registered Ranger colors of Red, Pink and Blue.

While the three head out of the Command Center, Nestro and the C-Squad Yellow Ranger, Jessie follows shortly behind Doctor Felix down to the infirmary. The Command Center is still damaged and the large opening within it still exposes Nestro to the polluted atmosphere outside.

Suddenly the monitor that was focused in on the fleeing Magma Ranger goes out. Boom quickly types away on the keyboard, trying to reconfigure the global satellites position in space. He sighs after several moments, looking back at the Commanders. "No good. I have lost all visual feedback. We won't be able to track Jack or Caleb, Angie or Ace."

"I can track them," Bridge remarks as he rubs the side of his temple. "I have a good lock in on their energy… and Jack's is not hard to miss, even with all that evil energy flowing outside."

"You are doing anything Bridge," Kat remarks. "Not in your condition!"

"You can sense the Other," Isaiah asks. "Man, if I were you, I'd be freaking out."

"Oh I am," Bridge smiles nervously as he raises his right hand before him. "Look, I'm shaking… I can't stop it."

"Bridge is not the only one," Sophie remarks. "My internal sensors allowed me to hone in all electronic energy emitting from around me on a fifty mile radius. The moment the Other arrived, all my circuits blew."

"Officer Delgado," Anubis' voice interrupts the three, drawing their attention toward the Yellow Ranger, who was trying to sneak out of the Command Center unnoticed. "I hope you weren't planning on doing something foolish."

"I was planning on going out there and helping Jack no matter what," Z looks back at her Supreme Commander, bold determination set in her eyes. "I am not about to let this child be born fatherless!"

"It is too dangerous out there," Anubis argues.

"I will be morphed," Z retorts. "From those upgrades that Kat gave our Morphers when we thought that Sophie was dead, we are given an extra protective shielding from heat and space."

"That is true," Kat remarks. "But still, listen to reason Elizabeth… going out there alone would prove suicidal."

"She's not going alone," Isaiah remarks as he stands from his terminal. "I'm going with her."

"As will I then," Anubis remarks as he grabs his Patrol Morpher and walks up to the two. "Sophie, you two continue helping Boom and Kat get this Command Center mobile. Bridge, I know that you cannot see, but try to aid them if any at all. Even if its nothing more than simple urging."

"Yes sir," Bridge and Sophie salute their Commander.

"I cannot sit idle by as one of my own battles for this planet's safety on his own," Anubis tells Kat. "That is against SPD Protocol and it is not what a Ranger does. What I will not do."

"I understand," Kat nods, her eyes closed.

"Kat," Anubis reaches out his large paw and takes her right hand in his. "If I don't return, tell my wife…"

"You will return Doggie," Kat smiles slightly. "I have faith that you will. That you all will."

"Since communications are down, I will lead you to Jack's location psychically," Baskin remarks as he limps over to where Kat and Anubis stand. "And guide you from danger as best as I can."

"Thank you Baskin," Anubis nods. The large canine alien turns around and looks at Z and Isaiah. "Okay then. Rangers, lets head out!"

Z, Isaiah and Anubis run out of the Command Center, and head toward the stairs. The power to the elevators had been diverted to other important areas of the base. The three pass by Felix, Cestro and Jessie who quickly get out of the way. Along their way down, Z grabs her Morpher and brings it out before her. She activates the morphing sequence, and following her lead, Isaiah and Anubis morph as well.

"We're coming Jack," Z whispers to herself. "We're coming."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There is no safe haven above ground for the Troobian lord. Not wanting to be spotted by either SPD or the diabolical creature that is the Other, Gruumm opted to continue his travels through the sewers. He had emerged from the wet, dark corridors several times to see if he was headed in the direction he desired, toward the Delta Base where his hated enemy should be, Anubis Cruger.

Bruised and battered he may be, but Gruumm will not allow himself to be defeated or captured, not until he can finally feel the blood of Anubis upon his own claws. The battle of wills that he was engaged in with Vile only the day before took its toll upon him, but he ignores the pain. His desire to see Cruger die before him shadows the luring pain in the back of his skull and his ribs away.

"I will… have _vengeance_," Gruumm bellows; his voice echoing throughout the sewer passageways. "Everything that I spent years planning for, preparing for incase my Master was destroyed… all gone. Omni is gone forever. I may have failed in my plans to resurrect my lord, but at least I can take pleasure in the knowledge that Master Vile was destroyed by the Other."

A low growl can be heard above his head. Gruumm looks upward at the pipe work above him. Dust falls from the ceiling as the rumbling growls closer. Gruumm quickly makes his way to a latter underneath a manhole opening. He climbs as fast as his injured ribs would allow and he slides the manhole cover off. He peers out and spots three vehicles; two bikes and an ATV, ride by, not even noticing him. The rider on the ATV is none other than Doggie Cruger, who is leading the two bike riders in an unknown destination.

As they disappear into the fog, Gruumm emerges completely from the manhole. His large red eyes begin to glow. "Cruger."

Gruumm heads into the direction that the Shadow Ranger, Yellow and Blue Rangers disappeared down; his mind set on having his revenge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack leaps over an overturned van and pounces off of a wall between two buildings. He grabs onto a metal railing and pulls him up on a fire escape. He climbs up the stairs to a higher level, placing some altitude between him and his pursuer.

Using his helmet's sensors he activates the infrared module, despite the fact that he can sense the creature's ungodly aura. However, sensing and actually seeing his threat are two different things. He will have to thank Boom again, once this is all said and done.

Jack reloads his combined blaster with a fresh energy cell and waits for the Other to show. His last blast had drained the weapon completely. He realizes that it was rather ineffective against the creature, but this time he is going to try a containment card in hopes that he can seal the creature away. The rain pats against his helmet and runs down his visor, dripping onto the bricked ceiling he is now standing upon.

"Come on you sonovabitch," Jack mutters as his eyes dart from side to side, looking into the foggy area from he had originally emerged from. He had felt the creature nipping at his heels as he fled. He had successfully lost it, dodging between buildings and leaping over the debris.

Sliding between the small openings in the foundation, the Other seeps through the empty building upward. It bubbles through the small holes in the bricks and begins to reform itself behind Jack. Sensing motion behind him, Jack quickly turns around, only to be backhanded by the Other's large reformed fist. Jack is thrown over the side; his blaster firing upward into the sky, as he falls down the side of the building.

Jack lands on top of a closed dumpster. Groaning, he rolls off the side and falls to the ground. He is thankful that his Ranger armor can take the brunt of such an impact. He looks around in search for his blaster, but it is lost amongst the garbage littered between the alleys he had fell in.

"**There is no where you can go, that I cannot follow…**" the Other speaks as it morphs back into a liquid slime state and begins sliding down the same building. Its face appears on the slime, grinning evilly as it continues to run downside the building. "**You cannot win…**"

"This coming from a load of snot," Jack retorts as he catches his breath. He reaches behind him and grabs onto the sword he had forged earlier from the tattoos on his arms.

"**You hide your fear with bold words…**" the Other boasts as it slitters into a pool and begins to reform. "**But your fear is exposed to me. I can feel it… taste it…**"

"Man, can you get any cornier," Jack lowers himself into a defensive stance. "Just goes to show that you have been out of the loop for a long time. That kind of dialogue is played out!"

"**CRETIN**," the Other lashes out at the Magma Ranger. He swipes at Jack's head with a newly grew arm, only to find it flying in the opposite direction from him. Jack had ducked under the attack, rolled, and in turn, swiped the appendage off cleanly with his sharp blade. "**ARRRRGHH**!"

"You know, I just noticed something," Jack remarks at he stands upright. "My blaster may have no affect on you, but anytime I have struck you with this blade, your body swells and burns where the blade made contact. Which means, you can be hurt, even with the Grail of Life within you."

Jack smirks behind his visor, as the knowledge feeds him with new hope. "And if you can be hurt… you can be killed as well!"

Taking off in a sprint, Jack leaps over the Other, slashing at the beast as he descends back onto the ground. The holy blade, formed from the tattoos that once laid upon his arms and shoulders, cuts into the Other's form, causing the creature to lash out in pain as Jack cuts away small and large halves of its ooze-like state. Before the creature can regenerate his wounds, they are sealed shut from the energy burning within the blade that Jack possesses.

"**You… you cannot kill me…**" the creature begins to rant. "**To kill me would undo the universe! I am the Other, opposite of God! The anti-equation! A balance must exist for the universe to thrive and I am the opposite force of God!**"

"That may be, but I bet that there is enough evil in this universe to keep things balanced out," Jack stabs his sword into the ground. He reaches for his Morpher's throttle. He flips it outward and revs it, as he begins to channel energy from his Morpher as well as his own internal source. "_Magma Quake_!"

Jack slams his fist onto the ground. The cement ripples slightly under his hand, before it cracks the ground and several large shockwaves radiate from the point of impact. The ground cracks underneath his own feet as well underneath the Other. Orange energy begins to pour outward from the cracks, coating the demonic creature with the powerful energy.

"**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHAAHAHHA**," the Other screams, as the sonic waves pierce its mind. Its long talons dig into the base of what is its skull; as if it is trying to rip the pain free from within it.

Not wasting time, Jack presses the advantage. He revs his Morpher throttle again, summing his power. "Got another one for ya Slimeface! _Magma Wave_!"

As if pitching a fastball in a game of baseball, Jack flings a powerful yellow energy wave out from his right hand. The wave, shaped like a boomerang, strikes the Other in a series of repeated assaults. Each time it makes contact, the ooze that makes up the Other's body swells and explodes, splattering purple blood out onto the concrete.

Jack is making motions with his hand; up, down, left, right. He rotates it oval and triangle shapes, as he controls the wave with his motions. He makes a fist and quickly swings it downward, bringing the wave down on top of the Other. The energy explodes, covering the beast in a cloud of dust; throwing chunks of black ooze and purple blood in all directions.

"If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" Jack flexes his fist, allowing the energy in his Morpher and body to settle.

"**Foolish**," the demented voice whispers as it begins to reform itself. "**I have been foolish. It seems that the Creator forged your soul with the flame from heaven itself. You… you have injured me... which should be impossible... even with the Grail in my possession. Fascinating…**"

"If you want to call it that," Jack retorts as he pulls his sword free from the gravel. "But fascinating is not the word I would choose."

"**He knew this day would come**," the Other's voice is now a low hiss. "**He knew that I would be freed. You… you are the failsafe**."

"One of the many in a long bloodline buddy," Jack smirks on the other side of his helmet. This is what he was born for; what his bloodline was created for. Z had the idea, the desire for something bigger, and through her, he too desired to become part of something bigger. SPD was only the door to unlocking his true potential.

His destiny.

"You know, I didn't want any of this fight. This responsibility. All I wanted was to have a future with my fiancé. Raise a family. Have the family I never had growing up on the streets. I'm so close to having that now; I'm not about to let you or anybody else get in the way of that."

"**You sound… as if you have a taint of the darkness inside you, yourself**," the Other, fully regenerated with all limbs, snickers. Its talon like fingers grow in size, as well as its shoulder muscles. "**Yes… yes you do. Heh heh heh, I can see it… it grows within you as well. The same growing likeness that saps on the souls of all living creatures. Everyone has the potential for great evil. Including you. You showed it when you struck Havok down in anger… the same for the two thousand soldiers that served under Master Vile… when you destroyed the Terrorzord…" **

"Everyone also has the potential for extreme good," Jack sneers. "It's all how you use that potential that counts." Jack's eyes narrow when he realizes that the Other knows about his actions. "How did you know…"

"**I am the catalyst of all evil**," the Other speaks as it begins to creep toward Jack. "**There is no evil thought, no evil feeling that exists in this dimension that I have not felt**. **Even yours.**"

"I'm not evil," Jack growls.

"**But like you said, you have that potential. Every humanoid has that potential to overcome great evil or great goodness. But even the most pure of creatures have the occasional bad thought."** The Other chuckles. "**And I can see into your heart. You had grown a despite to those who abandoned both you and your beloved. The foster parents… the orphanage… I felt your anger toward them… I can still feel it… and it makes me strong!" **

"The hell with you," Jack screams as he charges forward, his sword pulled back, ready to strike. As he races toward his opponent, his reflection glistens off of the beasts oily appearance, and it gives a large toothily grin. A single large blade slides out of each of the Other's arms, extending a good twenty-four inches out from where its hands end. Jack leaps into the air, his sword poised at slicing the beast in two halves, only to be stopped in midair when the Other raises both of his bladed arms up to protect its head from Jack's descending blade. The holy blade strikes the two ebony blade, causing a mess of sparks to emit from between the two.

The Other quickly retracts one of the blades from his arms and uses the now free arm to strike at Jack's head. From the corner of his eye, Jack saw the motion, but was to slow to react. The Other's large clawed fist appears to be moving in slow motion as it makes its way toward him. The impact causes the Magma Ranger's entire visor to shatter. Jack's hold on his sword lessens which allows the creature to use his other hand to slash across Jack's chest plate while he is still airborne. Jack is roughly thrown aside, crashing into the side of a brick building.

Jack rolls on the tile floor inside the building. He slides into several clothing racks, knocking them to the floor. He sits up and breaths heavily as he looks out where his visor once was. He raises a hand to his chest and he can feel five engravings across his chest armor, courtesy of the Other's claws.

"Damn it," Jack groans as he rolls onto his knees and pushes himself up to his feet. A large shadow bleeds into the room through the hole that Jack's body had made when he was thrown into the department store. Jack looks up in time just to see the Other charging directly at him. The Other's outstretched arm slams into his helmet and lifts Jack off the floor. The Other runs with Jack in its arm slamming the Magma Ranger through wall through wall through wall as it tears through the department store. With a mighty swing, it pitch's Jack across the remainder of the store, slamming the Ranger through the final wall, knocking him back outside through the wall of another store.

Jack rolls several feet before coming to a stop next to a shelf that holds pet food. He struggles to push himself upward, but fails. Blood trickles out of his visor from his nose. He lifts his head up and stares back toward the building he was literately thrown through.

"**Do you see**," the Other chuckles as he walks through the opening from outside the building. "**You cannot win. Even with the power of the Creator following through you… you still have no chance**. **Maybe once before, when you were still an elemental, but you extinguish all that power when you destroyed the Troobian army**."

"I'm not going to give up," Jack grits through his teeth as he forces himself up on his knees.

"**Good**," the Other laughs, a slight echo to his voice as he speaks. "**That will make my victory all the more delicious**."

"Eat this," a familiar male voice enters Jack's ears. Beams of energy tear through the Other's middle from the outside. Regaining enough strength to leap aside, Jack gets to his feet and grabs the closest object, a bar stool, and throws it through a window. He crawls out of the window display and looks upward, the raindrops hitting his exposed face through his shattered visor. His eyes widen upon seeing Isaiah, Z and Anubis standing on the rooftop of another building. Blue and Yellow are morphed in their S.W.A.T. gear and the Shadow Ranger also has a Delta Enforcer. Lighting flashes behind the three as they continue firing upon the creature as it emerges from the building.

"What the hell are you guys doing here," Jack yells.

"From the Command Center, it looked like you needed a hand," Isaiah yells back, still firing upon the unholy beast. "So we're offering you some assistance!"

"No," Jack yells. "Get out of here! You are in danger just being here! This is my job! My destiny!"

"Everyone needs help Jack," Anubis remarks as he lowers his weapon to reload its energy pack. "The prophecy said that it is up to your bloodline to stop the Other, but the prophecy never said that you couldn't use any help!"

"And believe us Hun," Z retorts. "From the looks of things, you need it!"

The three are un-relentless in their firing down upon the Other. The powerful weapons are able to push it back inside the building complex as the blasts of energy strike the Other in the head as well as the Grail upon its chest. Jack spots his sword not lying to far and rushes to retrieve it. He grabs onto his Morpher throttle and revs it several times, summoning energy.

"I'll argue with you guys later," Jack remarks as he picks his sword up off the cement. The moment his hand grabbed onto the handle, the weapon became charged with the energy his Morpher had built up. "But right now, let's let this creep have it!"

Jack twirls his sword around in a circle and poises it above the ground. He stabs the end of the blade into the ground and screams the exact moment lighting strikes behind him. "_Magma Fire Strike_!"

Orange streams of energy ripple through the ground from the tip of the blade, heading toward the beast. The concrete explodes behind the energy as the orange beams of energy tear into the creature. The Other's large slimy hands grab onto the sides of the opening as it tries to pull itself through the hole Jack's body had made, but the energy is forcing it back. Its claws push the sides in, causing the wall around it to collapse from its strength.

"**This is futile…**" the Other hisses from an unseen mouth. It is regenerating its body from the energy attack that Jack had just sent its way. "**Their being here only feeds me the energy I need. I can feel their own anger… their hate… their loss**."

"Them being here gives me the strength I need to do what needs to be done," Jack screams as he releases the swords handle.

"Jack! Here," Z yells as she removes the combined Magma blaster from her side and tosses it down to Jack. "I found it under some garbage!"

"Thanks love," Jack leaves his sword stabbed into the cement as he reaches upward snatches the weapon from the air. He cocks it and aims at the Other who is once again coming out the opening. Jack inserts a containment card into its designated slot on the side of his combined weapon. Ooze pours between the bricks as the creature begins to reform its structure. "Alright back in business! Let's see how you handle a little containment buddy!"

"**You will all diiiiiieeeee**," the Other draws out as its face reforms.

"Maybe," Jack narrows his eyes; his pupils glowing orange. "But not today."

"On my mark Rangers," Anubis shifts an containment card into his Enforcer as well. "Fire with everything you got!"

"Ready whenever you are chief," Z remarks as she and Isaiah load up containment cards into their Delta Enforcers."

"The mark is given then," Anubis barks. "FIRE!"

The four Rangers pull their triggers and fires the combined containment energy upon the Other. The energy strikes the creature in the chest, and electrical streams of energy begin to surround its body. The Other begins to glow a bright white light as the containment energy fights to shrink the ungodly creature into a containment card. The Other throws its claws upward and screams as it erupts. The explosion causes the department store to collapse upon itself; as three layers of brick and metal fall down into a dust cloud.

The dust settles rather quickly, thanks to the rainfall. A small rectangular object floats down from the sky as it was blown upward from the explosion. The metal disk falls onto a puddle of water; the small screen on it flickers back and forth, on and off as it struggles to keep the Other contained within. Jack walks up to the disk and stares down at it. The Other's face screams in rage as it looks up upon Jack.

"You may be immortal pal," Jack picks the disk up. "But that doesn't mean that you are not containable."

The Shadow Ranger and the Blue and Yellow Rangers make their way down from the roof of the building that they were firing upon from. From his shattered visor, Jack realizes that they are in a spot of the city away from the intense heat generated from the lava that bleed from underneath the city. He activates the de-morph sequence on his Morpher and his civilian clothes are returned. He allows the rain to fall upon him, his face upward at the sky.

"Is it over," a female voice speaks from behind him. Still donned in their S.W.A.T. gear, but with their helmets removed, Jack turns face to face to Z and Isaiah. The rainwater falls upon their heads as well. Z's dark hair becomes matted down, but she doesn't care. "Jack? Is it over?"

"God I hope so," Jack remarks as he holds the containment card up for the two to see.

Shadow Ranger emerges from the buildings fire escape last. Jack can see that the Supreme Commander is still morphed. "Good job Rangers," Anubis remarks once he reaches the three.

"See, a little teamwork goes a long way," Isaiah chuckles. "You didn't have to suffer this burden alone."

Jack wipes the blood away from his nose. He smiles slightly, looking over at his Squad's Blue Ranger. "Yeah. Yeah, your right."

"So… what now?" Z asks as she looks up at the Supreme Commander.

"Now… we rest," the Shadow Ranger looks upward; raindrops fall onto his visor rapidly. "And tomorrow... well… we'll see when it gets here."

"**Or you can die**," the sickly sounding voice of the Other returns. The containment card in Jack's hand explodes, knocking the four Rangers apart. Isaiah slams into the side of a building. Anubis is thrown over an overturned car. Z skidded back onto a closed garbage dumpster and Jack, since he took the full blunt of the explosion, was thrown the farthest. He sits up from a large puddle, cradling his left hand. Luckily for him, his wrist Morpher was not damaged.

The Other's body begins to reform as the slime begins to combine back together. When the containment card exploded, it was separated and splattered all over the area. "**I… admit… I was worried there for a second. I thought that you had indeed found a way to contain meeeeeee…**"

Unlike before, this time the Other's body begins to grow taller, much taller than before. As it stands upright, two large bone like appendages burst free from its backside. On this bones, demonic like wings take shape. The Other's face returns and large spikes appear on its shoulders and arms. Though not tall enough to use a Zord against, the Other now stands taller than a light post. Its large wings begin to flap as it lifts itself upward into the air. "**And a second is all you are going to get from meeeeeeee… no more games. This ends… NOW!"**

The strong gust of wind blows Z off the lid of the garbage bin. Isaiah is blown off his feet and Anubis grabs onto a fire hydrant to keep his balance. Trash and debris is blown up as the Other lifts off up high into the sky of Newtech City.

"This is unbelievable," Jack mutters as he limps over back to where he originally stood. Z, Isaiah and Anubis stand next to him. Z cradles his injured hand in hers and shakes her head.

"We have to get this treated," Z replies. Jack shakes his head, frowning.

"No. I have to finish this. You heard the Other… he's no longer interested in toying with us… with me…"

"But your hand," Z argues.

"It's not broken," Jack snaps as he pulls his hand free from her. "I can manage. My Morphed state will give me the protection I need."

"How are you going to fight him now," Isaiah almost screams frantically. The Blue Ranger has a small scrap above his right eye. "That… that thing can fly! Best you fight him with your Zord man!"

"The Magma Racer is to far away," Jack looks upward into the sky at the figure of the Other, hovering in place.

"And he is way up there and you are way down here," Isaiah grabs Jack by the shirt. "Listen to your girl man, there is nothing you can do now!"

"The Grail. I have to destroy the Grail. It is allowing the Other to regenerate as quickly as he is," Jack remarks as he walks where his sword still remains stuck in the ground. "All I need is one shot. A good shot and destroy it. Then the Other will become mortal again. Or as close to being a mortal as it can be."

"Without the Grail, we will not be able to restore life to Sydney or Sky," Anubis replies.

"We shouldn't be allowed to have that kind of power anyway," Jack retorts as he pulls his weapon free with his good hand. "You all said that you came here to help me. Now you can. I have a plan."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes! I am the man," Boom slides back from his console. He looks over his shoulder at Kat, Baskin, Sam and Mora. "Mobile Command is online!"

"Excellent," Kat remarks as he moves behind Boom and looks over his shoulder at the readings. Satisfied at what she sees, Kat calls out to Sam. "Sam, I want you and Mora to locate Cadet Cestro and Cadet Jesse and remain with them.

"Yes ma'am," Sam and Mora respond. The two teens rush out of the Command Center

"What about me," Lisa Teagle asks.

"Lisa, we are going to need your Nova Morpher. We are going to reroute the transformation sequence through it. Normally we can use the Shadow Ranger Patrol Morpher or the Kat Patrol Morpher to activate the sequence, but now we have neither," Kat remarks.

"Wont my Pink Ranger Morpher work," Sophie suggests.

"No," Kat shakes her head. "It's not advance enough. If I attempt to use it, I could blow out the Morpher's energy cells."

The mid-twenty something Asian woman offers her left wrist where her Nova Morpher is strapped to. Kat removes it and places it on the control mechanism where Boom sets about to rewiring the activation sequence from her Morpher.

Baskin stands from his seat and limps over to where Kat and Boom are working. He had been in psychic contact with Anubis the entire time. "Miss Manx, I just received word from the Supreme Commander. They have a plan that requires the use of Mobile Command.

"Then they are just in time," Kat gives the older blue skinned alien a feral grin. "Because we are now online!"

"Activating Delta Base Mobile Command sequence," Boom keys in the command and presses enter. The six can feel the Base vibrate as the transformation sequence is activated. Alarms sound throughout the base as normal, alerting the Base's residences to get to the safety zones within the Base. The Command Center begins to shift and the control panel that all four are surrounding begins to slide forward. The wall before them opens and the Command Center is transformed into the Mobile Command's operating bridge.

"Now this is awesome," Lisa gazes around the large cockpit in amazement. Unlike the rest of the Command Center, is appears unscratched from the earlier invasion. Bridge and Sophie immediately make their way to their respected consoles of Green and Pink.

"Activating Command Mobile's defenses," Boom types the command in on his console.

"We're good to go," Bridge grins as he rubs the cloth that covers his bandaged eyes.

"Okay, Baskin, do you still have that lock on the Supreme Commander," Kat asks.

"That I do," Baskin nods as he takes a seat where the Yellow Ranger's normal control station resides.

"Then lead me there," Kat asks. Boom stands away from the Shadow Ranger console and allows Kat complete control over the Zord. "And while you are at it, inform me of these plans that you said that Doggie spoke of."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

High above the city, the Other floats, gathering energy. Its arms are stretched out, as it absorbs all the negative energy that it can. Its head is thrown back; engaged in its silent rapture as it feels all of the hate, anger, sadness from all over the world seep into its mind, empowering it.

"**Yeeeeessssss**…" it speaks. "**There is enough negative energy within this mudball of a planet to feed me…**"

The Other looks down upon the city far down below. "**All it would take… one single particle blast, and I could wipe the city away with one wave of my hand. Hehhheheheh… this is the Armageddon for this planet. There is no escape. Once I obliterate this city I will venture out into the rest of the planet and absorb other Rangers that reside here. Their combined energy from their power sources will make me… a God …**"

A large energy ball forms between his outstretched claws. The energy ball seems to grow larger and larger by the second as he fills it with the same negative energy that he absorbing from the planet's civilians. Their anger, their hate, will bring forth their own destruction.

The Other laughs in glee. He looks upward toward the heavens and screams. "**See! See! Look at what I do and quiver in fear! I am darkness! The great destroyer! I bring forth the destruction of planets, dimensions and realms beyond the eyes can see! I will destroy everything you have created and reshape the Cosmo's in my image!**"

As he continues his rant, the large energy ball grows larger by the second above him. Lightening flashes all around him; his evil laughter echo's throughout the city, for everyone to hear.

"**Your warrior… your failsafe… HAS FAILED**," the Other screams. The city below quivers in the buildup of energy. The rivers of lava become more violent, splashing up out of their chasms. "**He will die! This planet will die! This Universe… WILL DIE! And once all is said and done**,"

The Other cuts himself off, as if wanting to whisper the last bit so only the Creator of all reality can hear. "**then**… **then you will die**."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Down below in the city, Jack morphed in his Magma Ranger armor runs throughout the streets, looking for the highest buildings that still stand. Water splashes under his feet as he searches for his fellow Ranger's PDS' in their badges. His Ranger armor is a lot more sophisticated than he remembers. Boom really outdone himself this time. Re-morphing into the Magma Ranger restored Jack's shattered visor on his helmet, but the burns and scrapes alongside his chest plate, arms, legs and helmet still remain.

Many tall buildings still stand, though many were destroyed in the Troobian invasion and others suck into the sea of lava that still floats above the streets. He had ordered his fellow Rangers that if they wouldn't leave and get too safely, then they could aid him in locating the tallest buildings possible. Those buildings, will be needed if his plan is going to work.

"_Okay, Jack, we're in place_," Anubis' voice rings throughout his helmet.

"Good," Jack smiles. He raises his hand to his mouthpiece activating his communication line to the other Ranger. "I can see your location from my onboard map in my visor. This should work! All we need now is Mobile Command!"

"_They are on their way_," Anubis replies. "_As well as the C-Squad._ _Cadet's Caleb, Angelica and Ace were able to restore power to the Red S.W.A.T. Flier._"

"Even better," Jack could almost laugh. "Okay, I'm almost near the building you are on top of! See you in a few!"

Jack leapt from car top, to bus top. From bus top, to roof top. From there he kept leaping higher and higher onto each building, trying to gain enough leverage to strike the Other out of the sky. He can see and feel the large energy buildup high above the city. He does not need to be a genius to know what the Other plans to do with that much energy.

"Blast it," Jack grumbles as sweat pours down his face inside his helmet. "He's too high up!"

The ground begins to rumble violently. At first Jack figures that it is another pressure buildup erupting lava into the city, but what appears before him in his line of sight makes him smile.

"Mobile Command. Right on time!"

As the Base roars by, Jack leaps off the building and on top of the Base. He runs along top of the large base, careful to keep his balance from falling. Since he is now in close range to the Command Center, his communication device once again works.

"_Jack, we're heading toward the position_," Kat's voice rings throughout his helmet. "_I hope you can receive this transmission! Repeat, we are heading toward the position!_"

"I hear you fine Foxy Lady," Jack retorts. "Or in this case, Catty Lady. I'm on top of Mobile Command as we speak! I hitched a ride. I hope you don't mind!"

"_Not at all_," Kat remarks. "_What do you need us to do?_"

"Is there anyway that you can catapult me into the air," Jack comes to a stop. He watches the area grow dark as he rides on the back of the large Base. The gray smoke, along with the intense heat from the surrounding lava suggests that they are near the spot where the Other originally spouted free from the Core of the Earth.

"_The only mechanism that we could possible use is the finger-cannons_," Kat speaks. "_We can remove the laser charges from the blasters and fire you up into the air. But that is risky and with the damage the base has received, there is no way I can guarantee that you'll even reach the height that the Other is flying at!"_

"That's where Cruger, Z and Isaiah come in," Jack remarks. "Do you have their exact locations?"

"_Yes. From our PDS detection device, the three are all located within the Triad Complex. From what I can see, there is one on each roof of the three buildings_."

"Exactly," Jack heads toward the area of the ship where the Base's finger cannons are located at in its Mobile form. "I'm heading toward the Canon's. Better get someone down there and get those laser charges removed from them!"

"_Boom and Lisa are already on their way down there_," Kat remarks. "_Stand by for further information_."

Jack looks up in the sky, at the creature. From where he is at, the Other looks more like a small dot high in the sky, but the large red energy ball above the creature can be seen as plane as day. It looks like a small sun, growing larger by the second.

"I'm coming for you, you bastard" Jack's eyes narrow. "You were right. This ends… now!"

"_Jack_," he hears his voice being yelled. Jack can feel the Delta Base come to a stop between the Triad Building complex. Each one of the buildings tower over the city. All three of the buildings have received some type of damage, but they still stand tall above the city. Each one of the buildings is taller than the other, by at least another fifty floors. Jack spots the owner of the voice, waving him over from on top of the shortest of the three tall skyscrapers.

"_We're in position!_" Anubis calls out to him.

"Kat," Jack brings his hand back to his mouthpiece. "Is everything ready?"

"_Boom and Lisa have removed the pulse charges in the index finger of the left hand-cannon_." Bridge's voice comes over the intercom. "_Ready whenever you are_."

"Fantastic," Jack darts to the left side of Mobile Command. Using the magnetic soles in his boots, Jack runs downside the large Zord toward the hand-cannon. The large robotic hand is slowly rotating upward. It comes to a stop, pointing directly up at the sky, at the Other. He climbs the side of the hand-cannon and takes a moment to sit upon the opening of the index-cannon to flex his injured hand. He takes one of his Delta Blasters out of its holster and tosses it aside. He replaces his Sword in his pistol's holder and slides down into the finger-cannon. One he reaches the bottom, he can feel the gears underneath the catapult turning, taking the platform that he is standing on further down into the cannon.

"Okay Kat. I'm ready," Jack squats down, preparing himself for launch. "Commander! Z! Isaiah, be ready!"

"_Initiating launch command_," Sophie begins. "_In five… four… three… two…_"

"Here goes everything," Jack closes his eyes, just for a second.

"_One... Engage!_"

Jack feels the sudden shift under his legs and he opens his eyes. The cannon fires and he is shot outward, straight up into the sky between the three buildings. He is traveling at an inhuman speed. The remaining windows alongside the three buildings shatter from the loud sound that the cannon unleashed when fired.

The Magma Ranger is traveling at a speed never before done without the aid of a jet. But as with all things, especially gravity, all things that go up, must go down. He can feel his altitude slowly starting to lessen. However, as planned, he is able to reach the rooftop of the smallest building before he can begin to descend.

Shadow Ranger took a running start and leapt off the roof of the building that he was standing upon. As Jack passes by him, Anubis grabs the back of Jack's armor and plants his foot in Jack's backside. As the two begin to turn in midair, Anubis uses all his strength to laugh Jack back on his way upward into the sky.

"Any day now," Shadow Ranger grunts as he falls from the sky, awaiting his rescue. The Red S.W.A.T. Flier flies down beneath him and catches the Supreme Commander. "Okay, Caleb! Take us up!"

"_Your wish is my command_," Caleb speaks through the communications unit inside Anubis' helmet. The Red S.W.A.T. Flier turns upward and blasts off, upward into the sky to catch its next target.

Isaiah follows through next on propelling Jack into the sky, as Jack begins to reach the top of the next highest building. Isaiah leaps off, and allows Jack to grabs onto the back of his armor. It all happens in a matter of seconds, Jack's hands touching his shoulders and his feet running up alongside his own back. He can feel Jack push off his shoulders, continuing on his way upward.

"Good luck buddy," Isaiah gives Jack thumbs up as he begins to fall downwards. Right on his tail is the S.W.A.T. Flier, catching him just like it had caught Shadow Ranger. Shadow Ranger grabs onto Isaiah's shoulder and the two hold on for the ride of their life.

"Commander! Jack is crazy!" Isaiah laughs; mostly from the rush that Jack's plan has given him.

"Crazy maybe, but it looks like this is going to work!" Anubis cannot hide the excitement out of his own voice.

Glass continues to shatter from the echo from the cannon. Jack continues upward. He can see the top of the highest building coming into view. He didn't want Z to be a part of this plan, but she had convinced him that she could do it.

"Just a little higher," Jack swallows as he grows closer to the top of the third building. As planned, Z, the final catalysts in this crazy plan of his, comes into view as she leaps downward off the building. She begins to fall just as fast as he rises. Jack stretches his arm out to her and she does the same to him. Time seems to come to a stop as their hands grasp onto each other.

"Go get em' tiger," Z smirks behind her helmet. She uses all the strength she can must to swing Jack upward by his arm. Z does several back flips as she descends down upon the top of the Red S.W.A.T. Flier.

Once Z released his hand he could feel the excitement run through his blood. The distance between himself and the Other lessens quickly. Without the Ranger armor protecting himself from the wind and strong rain falling down upon him, this plan would have never worked.

The Other watched it all happen, and could not believe what it was seeing. "**No! No! This is not possible!**"

"You are going down," Jack screams as he frees his sword from his pistol holster. He lets it rest alongside his leg.

"**I'll kill you first**," the Other screams. His eyes begin to glow an eerie green like as it prepares to fire upon Jack. The beast throws its arms downward, commanding the large fireball it created to descend upon the city. "**I'LL KILL YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL!**"

Jack thrusts his sword upward and pierces the giant fireball in its descent. He disappears inside the raging inferno as it appears in engulf him completely.

"**Die, Die, DIE, DIE**," the Other screams as he watches in rapturous joy as the fireball appears to destroy the Magma Ranger. There is no way possible, no way any human, could survive the negative energy bomb that is the giant fireball he created.

The Red S.W.A.T. Flier comes to a stop, still flying higher than the three tallest buildings in the city. This time, however, the two members of B-Squad and the Supreme Commander reside inside the ship along with C-Squad Blue and Pink while C-Squad Red continues to pilot.

"Come on, come on," Caleb sweats inside his helmet.

Z removes her helmet and stands behind him, watching the very same scene unfold. She can form no words as she watches the fireball continue its descent down onto the city. Suddenly, the large fireball explodes, sending a bright light all over the city. The city once plagued by the darkness of the gray smoke from the destruction caused by the Troobains and the lava erupts is brightened by the intense light. Everyone, down in Mobile Command and in the S.W.A.T. Flier shield their eyes.

The Other sees a blackened figure emerge from the light several miles down from where he floats. On the back of the warrior sits two large wings, made completely of fire, but he cannot see them because of the intensity of the light from the explosion. "**Wha**… **what happened…**"

"I happened," Jack yells as he quickly covers the remaining distance between himself and the Other. With his sword aimed forward, the Magma Ranger stabs the Other in the chest, slicing the holy relic, the Grail of Life, in half. Jack places his injured hand on his sword handle and forces the blade upward, splitting the Other's chest and head into two halves as well. Golden light erupts from the creature's body and it begins to swell. It continues to do so until its blackened form disappears within the golden light that the Grail of Life unleashed within it.

And the Other explodes, sending a shockwave rippling across the city's skyline.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gruumm had watched everything unfold from the ground. He had hid amongst the shadows behind Mobile Command once it had come to a stop earlier. He was certain that they were all going to be vaporized the moment that large fireball hit the city. He is speechless at what he has just witnessed. A Ranger, a single Ranger, has forestalled certain Armageddon.

"No," Gruumm growls as he raises his staff above his head. His eyes begin to glow once again as well as his staff. "I will not allow the forces of good to win! This may condemn me to death as well, but I will not let SPD win!"

Gruumm has never really relied upon dark magic, but that never stopped him from leaning a few tricks from those that he employed into the Troobian army over the span of his reign of terror. One said trick, is to transfer a portion of ones own life energy into a recently deceased, and return them back to the land of the living.

"Heh, heh, I told you Mora," Gruumm chuckles as he exerts his spell across the realm of life and death. "I told you that you should have returned to my side. Now you will die… just like the rest of us!"

"Return Other, I command thee! Return to this mortal soil!" Gruumm screams. His large red eyes are flooded by the darkness and back ooze begins to fill the red globes that circle his eyes. "Use me as your vessel!"

Gruumm's body is lurched forward. He collapses down onto the ground. His hard, bone like skin begins to crack as well as his helmet. He begins to spew up black ooze, as one would a spoiled lunch. Out of every possible opening, the Other returns from the realm of the dead, and he begins to reform his body using Gruumm's own DNA and blood. Soon, all that was Gruumm disintegrates into a pool of black and purple ooze.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caleb lands the remaining S.W.A.T. Flier into the Zord bay hatch. Even in its transformed state of Mobile Command, Fliers can still dock with the Base. The moment it lands, the Rangers pile out of it and rush outside. They had saw Jack begin to descend from the skies as Caleb began to land the Flier.

The Magma Ranger lands on the ground before the Base. It is no longer raining and the skies have seemed to clear. Even the flowing lava, which flooded many streets and buildings has hardened and no longer poses a threat. The city is still in ruins, but at least now, it is semi-safe. As everyone piles out of Mobile Command, the flaming wings on the Magma Ranger's back disappear and Jack deactivates his Morph, returning him back to his civilian clothing. The Rangers are un-morphed as well.

With a large smile on her face, Z wastes no time leaping upon Jack, kissing him deeply. The Magma Ranger returns the gesture with full force, slightly raising her off the ground. Anubis and Kat, stay behind a distance, smiling at the scene before them. Anubis' mind shifts to his wife, who is safe aboard the Omega-Striker Megaship in orbit over the planet.

"Is it over," Sam asks, looking at Mora.

"I know that you cannot sense energy Sam," Mora explains as the two teens hang back, allowing Jack and Z their space. "But it's done. When it exploded, I felt the terrible energy disappear."

Bridge listens to the two, but says nothing. Something still feels off to him, but he says nothing. He had witnessed the Other's destruction with his own eyes; no need to bring everyone down right now with his troubled feelings. Once Jack and Z part for breath, he does however, make his way over to them being aided by Sophie.

"Jack, dude, have I told you how totally cool you are?" Bridge extends his hand out to Jack.

"Not in the last hour," Jack slaps his palm down into Bridge's. Boom makes his way up to the three; grinning the entire time.

"Dude, what did I tell you! Is the Magma Morpher cool or what?"

"It's beyond cool Boom," Jack slaps Boom on the back. "All this couldn't have been done with out ya big guy. The Morpher, getting the Delta Base back on-line. You the man Boom."

"Nah, man, you're the man."

"Nah, I disagree, you're the man,"

"I'm going to have to disagree with your disagreement. You are the man."

"Gotta agree with Boom Jack," Ace speaks. "Any man, who can get shot out of a canon and destroy a large flying oil beast at possible twenty-thousand feet in the air, qualifies you to be… the man."

"The fire wings were a cool touch," Angelica adds. "How did you do it?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Jack shrugs. "But it worked."

"Yeah, well let's not do that again any time soon," Z replies. "In fact, let's not do this week at all ever again! This has been one stressful week."

"At least it all ended well…" Anubis lowers his head slightly. "Aside from the losses that we have gained."

Everyone shares a moment of silence, remembering those that lose their lives in the battle in space against Vile's forces, the invasion of Newtech City and those who gave their lives to help bring an end to that said invasion.

"You know," Bridge is the first to speak after two minutes of silence. "I could really go for some toast about now."

"I'm sure you could," Sophie chuckles as she ruffles Bridge's shaggy hair. The group shares a laugh, a true honest laugh for the first time in a while. Sam walks up to Jack and Z and he smiles as he hugs Z. Mora stands back a bit, not sure what she should say or do, but the decision is made for her and Z pulls her into the hug as well. "Come here Mora, you're practically family too."

Baskin remains in the Lobby of the Delta Base seated on one of the chairs, because of his leg injury he doesn't wish to aggregate it by moving too much. However, much like Bridge, he is feeling unnerved. However, what he senses, causes him to jump to his feet and dart toward the entrance of the re-transformed Delta Base.

"Everyone," Baskin's panicked voice causes them all to jump. "It's not over!"

"What are you talking about," Caleb begins to speak, but is cut off by Baskin.

"It's not over," Baskin screams again, repeating himself. "The Other is still here!"

As if on cue, the ground begins to shake once more. The Rangers nearly loose their footing as a large oily like creature rises from the ground, standing as tall as the remaining buildings in the city. There is an eerie familiarity to the creature as it pops its neck. It looks down upon the Delta Base and roars.

"**Lan**… **dors…**," it speaks. "**Cruu**…**ger….**"

"That sounds like Gruumm," Bridge remarks.

"And the Other," Isaiah shudders as he remembers how the voice sounded when Z, Anubis and himself aided Jack earlier.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack mutters as he watches the creature grow in size, growing taller than the majority of the remaining buildings in the city. "Doesn't this thing know when to roll over and die?!"

"I don't suppose you can make yourself grow to his height," Caleb asks Jack. Jack responds only by raising his eyebrow in question.

"Funny," Jack frowns.

"Everyone, back inside the base," Anubis orders. "We need to get this Base back into Mobile Command mode. That way we can use the Base's defensives against Gruumm… the Other… whatever the hell it is!"

The larger creature now has two large horns on top of its head; two that resemble the horns that Gruumm once wore on his head before Anubis had chopped them off with his Shadow Saber. It has a yellow rust colored chest plate and large red eyes, much like Gruumm. The rest of the body resembles the Other's former oily form. It has a burning desire for Anubis Cruger's death from what it absorbed from Gruumm, and the rest, is all the Other.

"The Magma Racer," Kat grabs Jack's arm. "It's the only thing in our arsenal that can possibly match the agility of this beast!"

Jack nods, lowering his right hand to his left, reaching for his Morpher. "Right. This time, I finish this for good!" He looks back at his friends, his comrades, and to the woman he loves. "Thank you all for your assistance earlier… but now… I have to do this alone."

"Jack," walks up to him once more. She stands on her toes and places a small peck on his lips. "For luck."

Jack nods his head, his dreads dangling before his eyes. He breaths in heavily as he takes several steps away from the group. Once again he reaches for his Morpher throttle. "SPD, Emergency!"

He revs the handle several times before slapping the throttle down on its side, igniting the Morphing sequence. His body is surrounded by the familiar glow of the Magma Power being summoned. Once his transformation is complete, Jack throws his hand out above him. "Magma Racer! Power up!"

Halfway across the city, the large black Zord roars to life. Inside it, lights and switches turn on and move themselves, as it activates its systems. Its back wheels skid in place, before the large Racer takes off, heading toward the direction of its owner.

The Other throws its arms out and roars once it sees the large automobile like Zord head its way. It fires several energy bolts out of its hands, aiming at the Racer. The ground behind the Racer explodes from the energy impacts. The Racer increases its speed and rams into the Other, sending the monster flying a great distance from the Delta Base. Jack takes off in a sprint and leaps into the air. He lands on top of the Racer and leaps into a small compartment that will lead him to the cockpit. He lands in his seat and he removes his Morpher off his arm. He opens the throttle and snaps the Morpher in place, giving him manual control of the Racer.

"Let's dance," Jack grabs a lever and pulls it downward. The Magma Racer blasts down the freeway, crushing abandoned cars and trucks as in closes the gap between the fallen Other and itself. Jack activates its weapons, and two large rail guns slide out the side of the Racer. He wastes no time in unloading the energy upon the creature as it stands to its feet. Energy beams tear right through the beast's oily form, much like his Delta Blasters did earlier when the creature was smaller.

"Okay, that's not working. Time for a change of plan," Jack releases his steering wheel for a moment to activate the Racer's transformation. "Time to get my hands dirty. Magma Racer, warrior mode!"

The Racer continues forward at an incredible speed. Suddenly it slams on its breaks, lifting the rear side of the Racer upward. Thrusters on the lower half of the Racer ignite, lifting it up vertically. The front half of the Racer, closest to the ground slips in the middle. Large triangular halves emerge from the opposite side creating feet. The middle of the Racer rotates around and its middle opens. A large robotic head emerges from its chest and the sides open allowing its arms to unfold from inside. The head of the Zord is an exact replica of the Magma helmet. On its shoulder blades sit the two rail guns that were used earlier. Two large blades emerge from behind the fists of the Zord, as it flexes its gears for the first time ever in its combat mode.

"Play with fire, you gonna get burned," Jack chuckles. "Magmazord, Warrior mode, fully operational! Come get some!"

"**Des…troyyyyy you…**" the Other growls, slime running out of its mouth and onto its chest where the Grail once laid. Its long fingers extend out even longer than before and large spikes grown alongside its arms as well. "**Shred yooooooou… to pieces!**"

The two large combatants charge each other, weapons blazing. Metal strikes upon bone like material, ooze slides between metallic joints. The Magmazord retracts the blade in its right hand and slams its large fist into the large skull like helmet that is now the Other's head. The fist breaks through the material and splatters against the ooze. Inside the cockpit, Jack shifts the Zord into reverse and slams on the gas, trying to back the large Zord away from the Other. The head of the Other that has the Magmazord's fist trapped transforms into two hands and the head of the Other regenerates from its backside as its old hands slash away at the body of the Magmazord. Its new hands twist the Magmazord's arm behind it, causing the Zord to jerk around. It then plants a foot into the backside of the Zord, sending it sprawling across the sky, slamming into the Triad Building complex. The three buildings tumble down onto the Zord, but the debris falls on top of a large orange shield now surrounding the Magmazord.

Inside the Magmazord, Jack concentrates on holding the shield on around the Zord long enough to get it clear. The debris rolls off the shield onto the ground below as it returns on its feet. Jack releases the shield and breathes in heavily. He is growing tired from all the stress he has placed on his body, both physically and mentally from the day.

The Other chuckles, as it makes its way toward the Magmazord. It swings all four arms out around it, knocking buildings over as if they were nothing more than a child's building blocks. The Magmazord's rail guns begin spinning as Jack unleashes the firepower upon the Other. The Other raises its top right hand and morphs it into a shield. Jack can see the creature struggling to maintain its ground.

"So without the Grail, you can feel pain," Jack's grip tightens on his steering mechanism. He reaches for another lever next to the wheel. "And if you can feel pain, then you can be destroyed!"

"**I will make you… SUFFER**," the Other lowers its shield and opens its mouth wide. Flames spew out of its mouth, engulfing the Magmazord with flames. Though the Zord has taken damage, Jack is unharmed, due that he cannot be harmed by fire. "**BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRN**!"

"It's getting desperate," Jack realizes. "It knows that it has lost the only leverage it had in our earlier battles! Gotta pour on the juice!"

Jack retracts the blade out of the Magmazord's right arm once again and he charges the creature. It stabs its blades into the Other's side, amputating its bottom arms from each side. Howling in pain, its top left hand swipes at the Magmazord's head, which contains its pilot. Sparks fly about in the cockpit, but Jack ignores them. The Magmazord raises its knee and slams into the Other's abdomen, lurching the creature back a few feet.

"**Suffer…"** the Other repeats as its head rotates completely around. It stares back at the Delta Base; its eye's glowing intensely. "**If not you… your friends…**" Two streams of energy erupt from its sockets, blasting the Delta Base near its foundation. The Base rocks and the entire bottom floor rocks with explosions.

"NOOOOO," Jack screams as he rams the Magmazord down on top of the Other. He prays that no one was near the bottom floor; he prays that everyone made it higher up in the Delta Base. The Magmazord reaches out with its left hand and grabs the Other's head and begins bashing it into the ground, causing cars, vans and trucks to be raised up and overturn from the shockwaves. This causes the Other's eye-lasers to swing widely about, slicing off the top of other buildings as well. Its head reforms so its eyes are looking up at the Magmazord and fires upon it. The Magmazord deflects the blast with its left hand. The intense energy burns right threw the left hand as Jack attempted to force the Other's eyes shut with it. The Other knees the Magmazord off it, and blasts the arm one final time, burning it off at the elbow joint.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The explosions rock throughout the bottom of the Delta Base. Offices, lounges, the reception desk, all become obliterate from the blast. The Rangers were on their way up the stairs when the blast hit, and only three were caught in the mist of it.

Isaiah is thrown completely through a wall; his Cadet uniform is almost completely burned off. The wall that he was thrown through leads to one of the main reactors for the Delta Base. It becomes disrupted from the blast and it explodes, the entire ceiling begins to crumble.

"Ugh, oh God," Isaiah spits up blood. He attempts to push himself up, but he is pinned down under a support beam. He looks up and through his blurry vision, he sees the ceiling collapsing. He tries to cover his face, but it is too late; Isaiah is crushed between layers of metal and cement.

Z who had made it into the staircase, lost her footing and fell down the stairs back into the inferno as glass, fire and other kinds of debris was strung about. A large metal beam comes loose and swings down from the ceiling, striking her in the chest. She is tossed across the room, thrown unconscious by the impact.

Sophie may have received the worst of the three. Both her mechanical legs and her right arm were born off for she received the first wave of the blast. She slams into a wall; much like Isaiah did; only this sends a large crack running alongside her artificial skin on her face. Any life that normally shinned in her artificial eyes, blink out as she is blown offline from the blast.

"WE GOT TO GET BACK IN THERE," Sam screams in fear. "Z! ISAIAH! SOPHIE! THEY ARE STILL IN THERE!"

Anubis holds the boy down with his great strength. "No Sam! If you do, you may get injured!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS," Sam wails. "I NEED TO GET TO Z! I NEED…"

Although it breaks her heart to do so, Mora reaches back and slaps Sam across the face. Sam looks at her shocked, before he falls unconscious. "He… he would have tried to teleport out there to get to them. He… he would have gotten himself killed if he tried…"

"I know," Anubis nods. "Don't feel too bad, I was about to do the same if you didn't."

She looks up at the three Rangers, Caleb, Ace and Cestro who help take Sam out of Anubis arms so the Sirian can stand up. Just as soon as they do, the door to the stairway is blown off its hinges and fire rushes up to meet them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Magmazord slams its remaining fist into the Other's face. Jack can hear the sound of bone snapping as the Zords fist shatters the Other's jaw, but he knows that it doesn't matter. The Other would simple regenerate it, good as new.

"**Give in to me,**" the Other bellows. "**Yooooou** **cannot win… I will make it faaaassttttt… and painless aaaaaaaassssssss possssssible…**"

"Why don't you have a tall glass of shut the FUCK UP?!" Jack screams as he desperately tries to free the Zord from the Other's grip. The Other had formed large spikes all over its body and shot them into the Magmazord. The large spikes have pierced the chest, middle and legs of the Zord, keeping it from breaking free. The Other slowly pulls it toward its body, preparing to absorb the entire Zord within its being. Black ooze ripples out from the spikes and seeps into the Zord's joints, working its way up inside the Zord.

The control console in front of Jack begins sparking. Soon smoke begins pouring out into the cockpit. "That's it, I'm finished. There is nothing more I can do. I need to abandon ship!"

Jack removes his harness and stands. He opens the latch that will lead him outside of the head of the Zord down into the body. He can see the black ooze rippling down in the gears and in the reactor of the Zord, cutting off his escape path. Jack breathes in deeply, as he realizes that he just may die… again.

"Maybe… maybe… I wasn't supposed to live through this," Jack tells himself. "My bloodline can never die… maybe I was suppose to die that way the protection of our bloodline would be passed down to my son or daughter…"

Jack closes his eyes as he shuts the latch. He returns back to his pilot's seat and sits down, residing to his fate. He opens a control panel on the wall next to his seat. Inside it rests a key and a large red button. Jack removes the key from its latch and inserts it into the slot for it. He turns the knob, arming the Zord's self-destruction device.

"If I have to die… then you are coming with me!"

Jack waits until the Magmazord is pulled completely inside the Other. The interior of the Other begins to dissolve the body of the Zord, and the screen before Jack is completely blacked out. Jack opens and closes his fist, hovering above the self-destruct button; waiting for the perfect moment to active it.

The glass in front of him shatters as the ooze breaks through it and enters the cockpit. It begins to pour onto the floor and begins sliding onto Jack's legs and up into his lap. It covers his arms and his helmet. Jack's visor on his helmet cracks and a large glob of ooze on his chest begins to form a torso around Jack. A head, neck and arms form. The Other's white eyes reflect Jack's reflection on them and it raises its sharp talon around the Magma Rangers neck.

"**Noooowwwww**… **you dieeeeeeeeee…**"

"Et tu, mutha fucker," Jack slams his fist onto the button, the time at hand. The cockpit of the Magmazord lights up and the Other's eyes widen with surprise. It opens its mouth to scream, but it never gets the chance. From outside the cockpit of the Magmazord, from anyone watching the battle from the ground within the city, they can see the large ooze form of the Other swell once more, before exploding, creating a large mushroom cloud that can be seen for miles in every direction outside the city.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minutes pass, but they feel like hours for Jack as he pushes himself up off the ground. He is surrounded by debris; scraped gagged metal and fuel from what was once the Magmazord. His arms shake as they attempt to hold his weight up. He gives up and collapses back onto the ground, face first into the cement. He rolls onto his back, looking high into the sky at the clouds. They are no longer dark, rather they are white. One would never have realized that it had rained or thundered earlier. He can taste a strong iron taste in the back of his throat; a taste that he realizes is blood.

Groaning, he turns back over on his hands and knees. He spits out the blood onto the gravel beneath him and forces himself up to his feet. He swaggers lightly, trying to regain his balance. He limps over to where an old truck still sits upright and sits on the tail end of it. He cannot help but laugh a little. He was ready to die. He looked death right in the eye again for the second time, and accepted death.

He had totally forgotten for a few moments inside the Magmazord's cockpit that he was fireproof.

He leans back onto the bed of the truck and coughs. He looks down at his appeal and notices that he is still wearing his Ranger armor; well what remained of it. His chest plate is entirely gone, and patches of the armor that covered his wrists and shins were also burned off. Even his gloves were burned off as well, but his boots remained.

A small beeping noise gains his attention. He sits up and looks around, trying to find the location of the sound. He slides off the truck bed and begins pushing debris out the way with his feet. After a few minutes of searching, he finds his Magma Morpher; still active.

"I'll be damn," Jack smiles lightly as he wipes a small trail of blood away from his bottom lip. Jack presses a bottom beside the throttle and speaks. "This is Jack… what's up?"

"_Jack_," Jack makes out Boom's voice over the transmission. "_Get… _'**bzzzt**'… _get here fa_ '**crackle**' _fast!_ _Emergency…_ '**crackle**'… _its bad…_"

Not needing to hear anymore, Jack straps on the Morpher to his wrist and takes off, heading back toward the Delta Base. It takes him a while, for he is injured, but he eventually makes it toward the Delta Base. As he feared, the entire lower half of the Delta Base was destroyed from that blast that the Other had fired upon it.

He sees a crowd of people in the distance amongst the smoke, but he cannot make out their faces. But he doesn't need to know who they are; they are his friends. He slows his sprint to a quick trot, for he has run out of breath, and his right leg is totally numb.

Although it feels like forever, only minutes pass before he reaches his comrades. He can see many of them standing around in a circle, and several of them squatting or sitting down upon the ground. His throat tightens once he hears sobbing coming from several members of the group. He spots Isaiah first, who appears to have seen better days. Isaiah is standing off from the group, with Caleb and Angelica, who uniforms are also a mess.

Isaiah spots the arrival of Jack from the corner of his eye. His eyes widen with shock, surprise and happiness at seeing his Squad Captain alive. "Jack! Jack! Your alive!"

"I could say the same to you," Jack coughs taking in Isaiah's appearance. "It looks like you went through the wringer."

"I have my father's dino gem ability," Isaiah smiles sadly. "Tough skin. Took most of the brunt. Caleb and Ace dug me out."

"I got a transmission from Boom a while back," Jack notices that Angelica looks away from him, her eyes welling up with tears. "Is everyone okay?"

"We all got a little bumped up," Caleb swallows. "Cestro... is gone. The extreme heat from the fires dehydrated him to fast. We couldn't save him."

Jack looks among the others standing and sitting upon the ground. He notices that the ones seated on the ground is Bridge, who appears to be talking to someone who is laid out on the ground, and the other two seated beside another figure laid out are Sam and Doctor Felix. He cannot make out the identity of the other figure lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Jack tells the two C-Squad members and Isaiah, who was once a member of C-Squad before his promotion to B-Squad. "Cestro was a great Ranger."

"Jack… listen," Isaiah grabs Jack by the arm. He swallows the lump in his throat that had gathered. "Z… Z got hurt."

"What," Jack's eyes widen. "What? How?"

"She… she got caught in the same explosion like me. She…" Isaiah cannot finish as Jack pulls himself free from the Blue Ranger. Isaiah sighs as he lowers his hand and his head. Angelica takes Caleb's hand into her own as she turns and buries her face in her Squad leader's chest.

Jack makes his way up to the group. Anubis spots Jack first and turns to greet him. He stops Jack by placing a large paw on his shoulder. "Jack, hold it. Hold on son…"

"No, let me see Z," Jack shrugs Anubis' paw off him. Anubis sighs as he steps aside, allowing Jack to pass. Kat and Baskin move aside as well. Jack spots Bridge on the ground talking to Sophie, who is missing a great portion of her body, but she is still functioning. He can see that Boom has several devices plugged into her, keeping an active flow of energy into her damaged circuits. Bridge senses Jack's energy and raises his head in the direction that Jack stands. Frowning sadly, Bride lowers his head. Bridge turns his head in the direction where he senses Felix, Sam, Mora and Jessie are at. Jack's eyes follow Bridge's, and Jack can finally see the other figure lying on several sheets from the infirmary.

It is Z.

Jessie, the C-Squad Yellow Ranger looks up at the higher ranking Officer upon his arrival. Sam and Mora have yet to acknowledge his presence, if they even know of his arrival. Jessie walks up to Jack and reaches out to him. "Jack… it… its not…"

"No," Jack shakes his head. "Don't say… don't say anything."

The C-Squad Cadet moves aside, allowing Jack to pass. Sitting on the ground Sam holds onto Z's right hand. Tears are pouring out of his eyes as Doctor Felix continues to check over Z's injuries. He looks up and makes eye contact with Jack. He opens her mouth to speak, but no words form.

Groaning in pain, Z squints her eyes open and looks in Jack's direction. "He… hey… papi…"

Felix stands to his feet and moves aside. Jack takes his place as he falls to his knees. H grasps her left hand in his own, tenderly. "Hey… I… I thought I told you to stay clear…"

Z nods slowly. "I… I tried. We all did… It… it happened so fast…"

"Listen, don't talk," Jack tells her, tears now leaking from the corner of his eyes. "Conserve your strength. We'll get you help. The best, right Doctor?"

"Our facilities are badly damaged Jack," Felix speaks. "I… I did the best I could do with what I got… and it isn't much. She's bleeding internally."

Jack raises her hand and kisses the back of it. He holds it against his lips; his tears dropping onto her fingers. Z's own eyes well up, as she feels her body growing cold. "I'm sorry Jack…"

"No…" Jack shakes his head. "I… I should have been here… I should have been protecting you…"

"You… you couldn't have known…" Z releases Sam's hand and clutches onto Jack's hand on top of her other. "No one could have known…"

Bridge hobbles over to where they all stand and walks up behind Sam. He places a hand on his shoulder. He motions for Sam to stand, which the younger male does despite his silent arguments. Sam turns around and buries his face in Bridge's chest, as he begins sobbing. Mora makes a motion to go next to Sam, but Jessie holds her back.

"No…" Jessie shakes her head. "Let him be."

"The baby Jack," Z's eyes well up, her bottom lip trembles. "I think I lost our baby…"

"We… we can try again," Jack chokes. "Just hold on… okay? Can you do that, baby? Please?"

"I… I can't," Z's breathing becomes heavier as she is wracked with her own emotions. Her cheeks are now stained with her own tears of sorrow and pain. Her black hair is now wet, matted to her forehead with sweat and blood. "It hurts…"

Jack scoots closer to her and lifts her up into his arms. Her back now lies against his chest and he circles his arms around her middle. "Listen, you will make it, okay? You have to. You have to so we can buy that land, and the house we talked about. Get a cat, a dog… for, for the kids to play with…"

"Two… two little children," Z smiles despite the pain. "A little boy… and a little girl… just for us…"

Jack nods vigorously. "Yeah. Just for us. Our family. You and I. You… you just got to hang in there, okay?"

Anubis grabs onto Felix's arm and pulls him aside. "How long until the Medic's arrive?"

"Not soon enough," Felix whispers back to the Commander. "The facilities aboard the Omega-Striker could save her but… but they will never make it in time."

Z's hand tightens around Jack's. She leans her head back and looks up at her beloved. "I love you so much Jack… you remember that, okay?"

"I love you too," drops of tears fall upon Z's face from his eyes. "Just hold on Z. Please, just hold on a little bit longer," Jack pleads.

"No regrets," Z rests her head against Jack's shoulder. Her eyes slowly close. "No regrets… something bigger…"

"Z," Jack says her name, trying to keep her conscious. "Z!"

"Love you…" Z's eyes completely close as she loses the battle. Jack cradles her lifeless form in his arms. He draws her tightly to his chest, burning his face in her hair. His shoulders shake uncontrollably as he cries his heart and soul out. He has lost everything once before. He had thought that there was nothing much more he could lose, but now, his fiancé, the love of his life, and their unborn child are loss to him as well.

As Z's soul departs from the mortal plane, a small part of Jack dies along with her.

_to_ _be concluded..._

* * *

_The end is near folks! Not to much of this fic left! Don't forget to review!_


	24. Epsiode 22: Desperation

**Episode 22: Desperation **

Circles. That is all life is; one continuous circle. Man and woman are born so that they can live, and eventually take the final journey to the other side where if lived right, they will be forever rewarded with the blessings of the Creator; eternal life. For millennia, there have been those who have searched the cosmos for this gift in this life, not wanting to wait until the peace of the grave to receive it. They gave hunted for it. Many have died for it.

And there were those… that killed for it.

It is part of the same cycle; the same continuous circle that life operates on. Born, live, and die. For some it comes later in life, and for others, sometimes to early. No matter how good you are or how terrible, everyone must bear that cross at one point or another. No matter all the wonderful things you may have done, or all the chaos you may have brought, in the end, it all leads to the same and final outcome, no matter how fast you try to run from it.

Jack had felt her life force leave her body; his newfound senses and abilities granted him that much. He watched her close her eyes for the final sleep, and he felt the warmth slowly leave her body as easily as her soul had done. But that was not all he had felt. He felt the loss of another life as well; a life that he and his beloved had created together, through their union by body and soul. Their child. He had felt all this, and seen it with his own eyes, but he refuses to let go. He can't.

He won't.

Hot tears continues to run down Jack Landor's cheeks; he doesn't cares who is watching him breakdown. He raises a hand to Z's face and places a thumb on her cheek and spreads his other four fingers on her forehead. He presses gently at first, then a little more forceful, as if trying to force life back into her. "Baby… baby please… wake up for me…" He lowers his hand and picks up her hand and kisses the back of it. "You gotta… come back… come back to me…"

"Jack," Anubis walks up behind the former Red Ranger and lays a paw on his shoulder, but Jack merely shrugs him off.

"NO! No! I… I need to concentrate if this is going to… going to work," Jack yells at his superior officer. He turns his attention back to the body in his arms. "It has to…"

"Jack, stop," Anubis eyes are downcast. "Just… you have to let go son. She's gone."

"No," Jack shakes his head; his dreads flap about his face. "I can't accept that. She'll live again. She has to. I destroyed the entire Troobian Army with a wave of my hand! I destroyed the Other! If I can do all that, then reviving the dead should be no problem!!!"

"Dear God," Bridge trembles. He felt Jack's mind snap from grief. He keeps Sam pulled to his chest, away from the scene. Seeing Jack like that may only drive Sam deeper into sadness. The fleet of emotions from everyone around Bridge floods his own senses; keeping him dulled away from his own emotions.

"Come on, come on," Jack feeds energy into her body. Z convulses lightly, but doesn't move any further. Jack places a hand to her neck, to check her pulse. "Come on baby, don't leave me. You can't… we had so much planned… so many plans…"

Anubis grabs Jack by the collar of his torn armor and pulls him up slightly, forcing the Magma Ranger to look him in his eyes. "No! Stop the denial Jack! It… it will only kill you inside."

"Did you ever give up on Isinia," Jack snaps, his wet and red eyes blazing as he shrugs the Supreme Commander off him. "Did you give up on her when you thought she was dead?!"

"Jack," Kat steps up, wanting to help calm the Magma Ranger, despite her own fleeting emotions concerning the loss of the beloved Yellow Ranger. "That… that was different. There was no body to prove her death with. Z… Z is… look… I know you are upset."

"That's an understatement," Jack snaps. The Magma Ranger is broken. Never before has he ever felt such sorrow, such loss. One of the biggest reasons he never made any real attachments when he was homeless, living on the streets, is because you never knew when that little bit of happiness would be forever snatched away. "You… you don't know how I feel…"

"We have all lost people Jack," Kat takes the younger man into her arms. "Anubis and I know all to well. You are not alone in this."

"All I have ever known is loss," he lowers his head. Kat rests her chin against the top of his head, allowing him to bury his face in her shoulder. His shoulders rack with his sorrow. Kat rubs his back in a comforting matter, like a mother would. "I… I don't want to continue on Kat… I can't live without her… I wanna die…"

The group circled around Jack and Kat keep their distance. Anubis rubs his forehead and looks down at the ground at Z's body. He shrugs his large overcoat off and drapes it over the fallen Yellow Ranger. Boom sighs in heavily and looks away, back down to the damaged android lays beside him. He checks the machine that is re-powering her cells that will allow her to reboot her systems. Within minutes, Sophie will be conscious again. It's a shame that the same cannot be said for Z or their other fallen comrade, Cestro or Sydney and Sky.

Although saddened at the loss of Z, Mora cannot take her eyes off Sam who has his face buried into Bridge's chest, hiding his face from everyone. She knows how much her friend loved the older woman. Z was like an older sister, even a mother figure to Sam. Sam's grief is the only other who can even begin to match Jack's own. Mora is quiet, contemplating on telling Jack an idea that she has that may bring Z back. All it takes is seeing Sam's red eyes peek out at her does she make her decision.

"There… there is a way," Mora speaks. "There is a way that you can save her. A way to bring her back Jack…"

Everyone turns and looks at the former adopted daughter of Gruumm. Jack releases Kat and looks down at Z's covered formed as he lets Mora's words sink in. His eyes are focus and determined, as he walks over to stand before Mora. He grabs onto her shoulders, not roughly, but frantically enough to cause the younger teen to gasp in surprise. "How?! How can I bring her back?"

"Years ago," Mora starts. "When I was still under Gruumm's employ, we traveled to the past to destroy Earth's Delta Base while it was still young. Around the year 2004. You should remember this, Bridge, Z and yourself followed behind us in a wormhole to stop us. You were all later followed by the other Rangers."

"I… I remember the event," Jack's eyes widen as he realizes what Mora is getting at. "Shortly after I returned to SPD, Z told me that Bridge and she came across one of Kat's files that had information of the event and why we didn't remember it. The Commander erased our memories of the event."

"It was for the best," Anubis replies. "That way there would be no lingering attachment to the past or to the Dino Thunder Ranger team. Even I don't recall the event. How can you remember it? The mind-wipe technology is impossible to undo."

"My… rebirth as the Elemental," Jack remarks. "When I was brought back… I remembered everything! I just… with all the excitement… and the shock of dieing and being reborn… I pushed it aside. I remember everything about that battle… and what we did to go to the past. Through a wormhole."

"All you have to do is find one," Mora gently places her hand on top of his. "In space. Find one or create one by disrupting the flow of a dying star. Go to the past and get the Grail and bring it back to this future before the wormhole closes and…"

"And I can bring her back," Jack finishes, a small gleam of hope appears in his eyes. "Maybe… maybe even the baby as well…"

"The past should not be bothered," Anubis argues. "Disrupting the Time Stream could cause serious consequences to the present day."

"Doggie has a point Jack," Kat grabs onto his arm, forcing him to release Mora. "You could undo a lot of things by interfering with already passed events! Just having someone see you in the past could cause major distortion in the fabric of time and space!"

"If it means that Z will be with me again then I don't care," Jack's fists tighten as he looks up at his Commander, his eyes beginning to glow with power. "And there is nothing you or anyone here can do to stop me."

"Jack listen to yourself," Anubis places his paws on Jack's shoulders. "Son… you destroyed the Grail here in this time because you said that no mere mortal has the right to the kind of power that the Grail gave. If you do this… you'll be going against what you believe in."

"What I believe," Jack sighs. "Is that Z and I are supposed to be together. And nothing… not even death will keep us apart."

"And what of Sky? Sydney? Cestro? And of all those who have lost their lives in this war," Anubis begins, his voice growing louder by the second. He is trying to control his own rising emotions, because he truly understands how Jack feels. "Would it be fair to them; to remain dead, while you only resurrect one?"

Jack is quiet for a few seconds, as he contemplates Anubis' words. After a few moments of silence, Jack locks eyes with the Supreme Commander. "I have lost everything I ever cherished in my life. My parents, my home… everything. All this before the age of six; I guess since I don't know my real age at the time. I was bounced from foster home to foster home. Those so called foster parent's didn't want me; not wanting a freak for a child! Even the orphanage I was eventually put in didn't want me. The way I see it, after all I have done for this universe, being the Red Ranger, aiding in the capture of Gruumm and by destroying the Other… the universe _owes me_."

"You speak like the very same enemies you swore an oath to fight against," Anubis narrows his eyes. "I know you are upset. I am too, but what you are thinking of doing goes against nature! If man were meant to change the events of the past, he would have been given that right from the beginning! You just can't change the past because things went different from what you wanted them to be!"

"Says you," Jack's eyes flash with orange energy. He turns and begins walking toward the Delta Base to find a ship to aid his journey into space.

"Jack, stop," Boom yells. "The Supreme Commander is right! We don't know what kind of affects this would have on the present!"

"You cannot do this," Ace adds.

"Jack," Bridge swallows as he releases Sam and gently pushes him toward Lisa Teagle. "Don't do this…"

"Or what," Jack stops, his back toward the group.

"Don't make us have to stop you," Anubis continues Bridge's sentence.

Jack throws his head back and laughs. "Stop me," Jack turns and stares at the group in astonishment. "Stop… me? Have you lost your MINDS? Did you not see what I have done? What I am capable of? There is no force in the universe now that can stop me from doing whatever the HELL I WANT!"

"Jack," Bridge steps forward. "Listen to yourself bro! This… this isn't you man!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW," Jack snaps; his eyes blazing with anger as he jerks his fist in the Green Ranger's face. The concrete under his feet cracks, as a slight orange aura forms around him. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE REAL ME! THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO DOES! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?? SHE IS DEAD! **DEAD!**"

"Jack," Anubis reaches for his Shadow Morpher with a shaky paw. What Jack said is true, and Anubis now realizes the potential threat that the former Red Ranger now possesses. There is nothing more dangerous than a man who has lost it all. "Please, don't let it come down to this son."

"I will do whatever it takes to bring Z back," Jack lifts his wrist with his Magma Morpher strapped to it. "Even… even if it means I have to go through all of you."

"Man, this is crazy," Isaiah whispers to his old roommate. Caleb can only nod in agreement. Angelica's hand tightens around his own. Baskin remains quiet as he watches the Magma Ranger break apart. Mora grabs onto Sam as the once Omega Ranger made a move to walk up to his self-claimed brother.

"Jack," Sam's voice is horse. "Z… Z wouldn't want this…"

"Are you siding with them," Jack snaps, lowering his hand from the Magma Morpher. "I thought that you would want her back too! She was like a mother to you!"

"I know," Sam screams, fresh tears pouring out. "Buh… but you are an SPD Officer! What you are talking about goes against SPD protocol!"

"Protocol means nothing Sam. SPD… means nothing," Jack's voice lowers slightly. "If you have nothing left to fight for, then why fight? Without Z… without her… man, I can't go on."

"I don't have the strength to restrain you," Anubis shakes his head as he lowers his paw away from his Morpher. "With all of us morphed and from all that I have seen you do, what you are capable of, it would be suicide to go up against you in combat. All I ask of you is to think, would Z want you to do this? Would Z want you to become like Gruumm, like Omni… like the Other, just to make things right for yourself?"

"I don't think she would," Jack finally answers after a few moments of silence as the fog that had clouded his mind finally begins to clear. He lowers his hand from his own Morpher, his eyes downcast. "No. I know she wouldn't."

Bridge walks toward his friend and Squad Leader. His hand is outstretched, reaching for his friend. Bridge can sense the loss and defeat, finally filling Jack's soul. It breaks his heart, feeling Jack's shattered state in his own mind. However, before he can touch Jack's shoulders, Bridge suddenly becomes filled with unease. "Jack?"

Jack throws his arms skyward and screams. His aura grows tremendously, blowing all of his friends and companions away from him. They skid across the gravel and grass, falling onto the ground in dizziness from his energy. Baskin, Sophie and Boom remain unmoved; they were a safe distance away from where Jack and the others stood.

"But I don't think she would have wanted to die either. I'm sorry Anubis… Kat… everyone. Forgive me... all… all I want to do is make things right again. And… and I will…"

Jack lowers down to the ground and uncovers Z's face. He plants a light kiss upon her lips before standing and walks toward the damaged remains that were once the bottom floor of the Delta Base. Not even bothering to walk through the front of the Base, Jack phases right through the side of the building, making his way to the ship hanger.

Kat pushes herself off the ground and sits on her knees. She turns and looks in the direction of Mora, who is still holding onto Sam's hand, despite them all being flung aside like trash. "Why? Why did you tell him what you did?"

Mora turns to Sam; her eyes locking with his. "Because... I felt that it needed to be done…"

"Even if Jack threatens all of reality," Sam wipes a small trail of blood from his bottom lip. "This present?"

Mora cups his cheek. "I did this for you as much as for him. Look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you wouldn't do the same if you were in his shoes."

"I… can't," Sam lowers his head. In his heart, he cannot fault Jack, but his loyalty, his commitment to SPD is as strong as Sky Tate's, and he cannot deny that. By the time the Rangers can return to their feet, the large gears of the Delta Base can be heard shifting as the Base's port doors open from the back of the Base. A loud rumbling can be heard, as soon following it, a loud sonic boom as the Red SWAT Flier blasts upward into the shy.

"Oh no," Caleb groans as he massages his right arm.

"What is it Cadet," Anubis sways, as he struggles to stand up. He had been thrown against the side of an overturned SPD vehicle when Jack released that energy wave, scattering them away from around him. "Are you hurt?"

"Jack took the Red Flier," Caleb shakes his head. "The ship was more damaged than we realized earlier. One of the engines is critical."

"WHAT," Kat looks up in shock. "Just… just how critical?"

"Massive," Angelica remarks. "I was able to patch it up long enough for us to catch the Supreme Commander, Isaiah and Z when they aided Jack earlier…"

"It won't last long enough for Jack to accomplish… whatever it is he is going to do," Ace groans as he leans against Jessie for support.

"Damn it," Anubis swears as he extends his paw out to Kat, lifting her to her feet. "We need to get to the Command Center… try to patch a communication's line to the Flier and warn him!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

High above the planet, the Omega-Striker Megaship floats in orbit. Because of the extreme energy output from Newtech City, their communications and visual systems with the Delta Base were shorted out. To their knowledge, the city may have already been wiped out and they don't know it yet.

"Anything," Isinia Cruger asks the Cadet at the communications terminal.

The Cadet shakes her head negatively. "I have tried every type of signal to use. Something is still interfering with our Uplink to the Delta Base and the Magma Racer."

"Continue trying," the Officer in charge tells the Cadet. The Officer who was placed in charge of the Megaship bows to his commanding officer's wife. The officer belongs to the same species as Kat Manx and Doctor Felix. "Don't fret, Mrs. Cruger. I am sure the Rangers are quite alright. Despite our lack of communication, we have been monitoring motion activity down there. It is rather quiet."

"That is not always a good thing," Isinia remarks gravely as she crosses her arms. She looks out of the large viewing screen down upon the planet that has been her husband's home for over twenty human years. Suddenly, as soon as it appears on the screen before the crew, the Flier disappears. The Cadet's working the terminals are thrown into a panic, as they try to see if what they had seen for that glimmer of a second was a projectile.

"Report," the alien feline barks.

"It was the SWAT Flier, belonging to Ranger 1, Captain Sphinx," the Cadet reports. "It… it was leaving the Earth's atmosphere going at… Mach 1 sir."

"Mach 1," Captain Sphinx shakes his head in surprise. "Whatever could be the reason that it left in such a hurry? Can you get a PLD reading on who was piloting it Cadet?"

"No sir," the Cadet shakes his head. "The Flier… traveling at the speed it was going, it is long out of our scanners reach by now."

"Ensign, take us back down to the city," Officer Sphinx orders the Cadet who is in charge of piloting the Megaship. "We need to get visual confirmation on the status of the situation down below."

"Yes sir," the Cadet speaks. The Cadet is a green skinned alien with four arms. Thanks to his blessing of having more appendages than a normal humanoid, he can pilot the ship more thoroughly.

Isinia walks closer to the large viewing screen, and closes her eyes. She feels that something terrible has already happened… that… or is about to come in the near future.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_**I am the catalyst of all evil**__," _the Other had told him. "_**There is no evil thought, no evil feeling that exists in this dimension that I have not felt**__. __**Even yours.**__" _

"_I'm not evil," _Jack growled back at the beast that his bloodline was created to keep contained.

"_**But like you said, you have that potential. Every humanoid has that potential to overcome great evil or great goodness. But even the most pure of creatures have the occasional bad thought."**_ The Other chuckled_. "__**And I can see into your heart. You had grown to despite those who abandoned both you and your beloved. The foster parents… the orphanage… I felt your anger toward them… I can still feel it… and it makes me strong!" **_

The creature's words continue to echo throughout Jack's mind as he pilots the ship through space. Jack had almost long it completely down there. He was willing to destroy his fellow Rangers, his comrades… his friends if they had kept him from completing his new task. And he would have, going by the state of his mind. But Bridge was able to help him clear his mind with those simple and reassuring words that the Green Ranger spoke. It was all Jack needed to finally let go of the hate, loss and despair.

Instead, it was all replaced with hope. He had summoned enough energy, quick enough that Bridge, Baskin and Mora wouldn't have had the chance to detect and he unleashed it around him, knocking them all off their feet. It wasn't enough to hurt them, but it gave him the distracted needed to get them out of his way.

Jack activated the ship's energy scanners, tuned to the correct frequency that would detect any energy abnormalities that he could use. With the power coursing through his mind, body and soul, all he needed was the idea, which Mora provided, and his mind went to work. As the Elemental, he was reborn as after he was killed aboard the Terrorzord, his mind was opened to the entire universe. Black holes, stars being born, new galaxies emerging in the great distances of the uncharted frontier that is space. With all that open to him, the memories he had of the battle that he had lead against Gruumm in the year 2004 against Gruumm returned; as well as the knowledge of how to use a Wormhole to his advantage.

He sets the Flier on autopilot; one of the few levers that was lucky enough not to receive much damage when the S.W.A.T. Megazord was blown down in battle the day earlier. Cruger and Bridge's words keep haunting him, which also conjures up another memory from several months back; a conversation between Z and himself when she had first told him about the mission to 2004.

"_You won't remember this, heck, I don't either, but a few years back, Bridge and I came across one of Kat's old files. It shows data of us going to the year 2004 through a wormhole to fighting Gruumm in the past. When I asked Kat about this, she was reluctant to answer, but she eventually caved, saying that the Commander erased our memories after the mission was over. He even erased his own memory of the battle." _

Jack had frowned. "_Well, that sounds just plain stupid. I can understand if Connor, Kira and Ethan were able to keep their memories about the situation, they might have indivertibly altered the course of the future, but what would it do to have our own memories erased of the event? There was nothing that we could change about the past back in our own time." _

Z shrugged. "_I doubt the Commander knew at the time what he was trying to prevent. Just being cautious I guess. But yeah, anyways, I had thought that maybe Kat would allow me to go through another wormhole and go back to the day where our parents had died and just prevented them from dieing. That way we would have never had to live on the streets." _

Jack nods his head lightly before adding. "_But… that would mean that we would probably never have met. At least, not until later in life. But then again, there would be no guarantee that you or I would have joined SPD." _

"_Yeah, I know," _Z agreed, picking up her burger biting into it_. "That is why I never brought it up. It's obvious that what happened to our parents was meant to happen, otherwise it wouldn't have happen." _

"_Fate huh, can be quite the bitch when it wants to be," _He grinned at her as he bit into his own burger

"_True that," _she had laughed. "_But all in all, even if I had the opportunity to save our parents from death, I don't think that I would. It would erase all that has happened to both you and me the past ten years. The past ten years, they shaped us into the people we are today. Besides, it's not our right to change events in the past. We'd be no better than Gruumm." _

That memory burns into his heart, but he forces it away. He will continue on with this quest nonetheless. Z will understand, once he revives her with the Grail. She'll be back with him, and they can continue on with their lives, outside of SPD if needed. The past few months and his recent brush with death finally jolted out any lingering attachments to the Galactic Police force. All he needs in his life now is Z, and their child. He fears that since the fetus was only pushing three months old, the baby may be beyond saving, but they can always try again.

"**Heheh… I told you Landors… even you, God's own failsafe is not immune to the darkness that pollutes the soul…"** a voice rings throughout Jack's mind. The Magma Ranger's eyes snap open in disbelief.

"You," Jack growls as he looks around the cockpit. "How is this? I defeated you! You are supposed to be dead!"

"**That I am," **the voice chuckles. "**You have destroyed my physical form. However my spirit, like yours, is eternal. I just wanted to use this opportunity before my spirit dissipated completely from this realm, to gloat. You may have won against me, but you still lost. You are damning yourself by violating the very fabric of reality and altering events that are already set in stone."**

"I am only restoring a life that you took," Jack's fists clutch the arm rails on his seat. "An innocent life that you had no reason to take!"

"**There are no innocents,"** the Other hisses. "**Everyone born in this universe is born a sinner."**

"Because of you," Jack retorts; his eyes glowing. He wishes he could see the face of his already beaten adversary. "Everything about you was downloaded into my brain when I died and was reborn. You planet the evil in Lucifer's heart which triggered the war in heaven! You are the reason evil exists!"

"**No, evil exists because it must. Without evil, there would be no good. Without God, I would not have existed, and for I not to exist, then neither could God. We are the forever, eternal balance that will rage on for all time even when this universe has come to an end. You may have defeated me here, but there are other realities, other dimensions for me to continue my corrupting. There is already enough evil in the souls in this dimension to last eternality here without me. My work here in this realm… is done." **

"You are like a cancer you beast," Jack closes his eyes, forcing his anger away. The Other can no longer physically harm him anymore. "Why are you still here?"

"**My time here is fading,"** the Other continues speaking. "**But I had to remain… long enough to have the last laugh Landors…" **

"Last laugh," Jack's eyes widen slightly. "What do you…"

Before he can speak another syllable, the Flier rocks violently as the left engine in the thrusters erupt. The ship jerks downward, knocking the autopilot off. Jack grabs onto the steering mechanism, trying to gain control of the S.W.A.T. Flier. The ship begins to roll around in circles, and sparks begin flying about in the cockpit.

"**A fitting fate to you, my eternal enemy," **the Other's voice returns just every so faintly in his ears. Suddenly a brightly colored vortex opens before the flailing Flier. "**The energy that is radiating from your own aura, mixed in with my own disapating energy has given you access to what you seek. A wormhole... though of my own choosing... heh, hehahahahahha..."**

"DAMN YOU," Jack no longer has any control of the Zord as the gravity from the wormhole begins to pull him in. The explosion continues to rock alongside the side of the Flier. A loud beep draws Jack's attention to a smaller screen on his console. And for a brief second, Jack can see the face of Anubis Cruger and hear him, giving him what appears as a warning.

"_Jack… turn back… _'crackle'… _damage…_ 'bzzzt' _system engine…_ 'crackle' _failure…_" and as soon as he had appeared on the screen, Anubis disappeared; the signal being lost.

"**As you fall into your eventual demise Landors… remember this… true evil cannot be destroyed. Only… contained."** The Other begins to laugh away manically as it slowly fades away completely, leaving Jack alone to face the wormhole, in his damaged vessel, alone. The Flier enters the rainbow colored vortex; for the fraction of a split-second, the Flier seems to be stretched like gum, before completely disappearing from this time era.

Unlike the first time he experienced time-travel Jack's mind opens to other worlds and dimensions. Thanks to the power coursing through his mind, body and soul, he is sensitive to the other realities that coexist within the fabric of reality along with his own. He is the first human, from his dimension to ever be graced with the vertical connection between all of reality to his own. The same warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, in his soul, when he was had spoken to the creator during his rebirth, engulfs him completely. The damage to the Flier is temporary forgotten as he allows himself to absorb all the thoughts, memories and emotions of every other Jack Landors to exist from the other dimension he pass.

In one dimension, he sees himself returning to SPD, leading the C-Squad as their Red Ranger following the rebirth of the Machine Empire. In another, he sees him dieing as the Omega Ranger as the B-Squad Rangers battle against a villain named Omallix. In another he sees himself as Commander of the Earth's Delta Base following the death of Commander Cruger at the hands of a creature named Ivan Ooze. In another, he sees the original future that he was destined to live, where Shorty and Devastation obliterated Earth's SPD branch. He also sees Z and himself together as man and wife in many of these realities, while in others they remained as friends or had never even met. One sticks out the most to him, where he is an actor named Brandon Jay McLaren who portrays the character 'Jack' on a television show. It is all wonderful, terrifying, and overwhelming all at once.

"My God… I never knew," Jack opens his eyes, which his pupils are now completely white. A small trickle of blood runs down his right nostril. "I… I am connected to… all of… all of this?"

Finally, Jack sees time from his own dimension begin to come back into the fold. Events refold that had happened in his future, but as they past by, they cease to exist for they have not yet have happened. He closes his eyes firmly, trying to block out the images. But that doesn't stop them from being projected into his mind. When he reopens his eyes, his pupils have returned, but now they are glowing orange, and the tattoos on his exposed arms glow as well.

"Why, why is this happening," Jack asks, not really expecting an answer for he is the only one aboard his ship. "Why am I seeing all this? This… this didn't happen the last time I traveled to the past…"

Jack lurches forward in his seat as the Flier seems to slam into an opposing force. Breaking through the barrier, the Red S.W.A.T. Flier reappears back into his dimension's space. A panel breaks loose and falls down from above and slams into the top of his head, knowing him unconscious. As Jack slumps forward, his upper body falls onto the control mechanism, shutting off all power from the Flier's engines.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Newtech_ _City, 2009 A.D. _

The Delta Base stands tall above many of the buildings in the slowly growing city. It was already one of the most technologically advanced cities on the Northern Hemisphere. All of the brightest minds, on and off Earth came here to collaborate in new technological discoveries amongst each other, funded by a giant off world policing agency aimed at handing crime that held a negative impact on the planets under its jurisdiction. Earth had become one of those planets after off-world immigrants were finally allowed by Earth's governments in 2006. However, the construction of this giant facility had begun production in the year 2001 from collaborations between the Lightspeed Rescue Project and the Silver Guardians.

The Delta Base's commanding officer was one of the many aliens who migrated to the planet, after his own was destroyed in a star system light years away. His name is Anubis Cruger, a former Sergeant in Space Patrol Delta; now Commander of the Earth Branch Delta Base, where Cadet's are trained to one day become one of the elite; a Power Ranger. Walking alongside him, is another off-world immigrant, one whose technological genius far surpasses anyone else's on Earth. Her name; Katherine Manx.

"Doggie, I was informed by Galactic Command that the Missionary Mission to Onyx is still a go," Kat shakes her head. "Onyx is a haven for criminal activity. Why Birdie is so intent on having a stronghold somewhere on that planet is beyond me."

"I cannot answer that Miss Manx," Anubis shakes his head. "That old fowl surprises me with his arrogance at times. Sending any Officer to that hellhole of a planet is practically sending them to their death. Onyx has never been friendly to humanoids. I fear for Gail and Alan's safety."

"They are scheduled to leave tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours," Kat shakes her head. "That is not enough time for them to make good arrangements for their son to be taken care of."

"Yes, I am aware," Cruger notes. "If needed, we can place him under temporary care until they return from their mission. In the meanwhile, I am going to return to the Command Center and see if I can talk Birdie out of this mission."

"Good luck," Kat smiles as she comes to a stop. She watches her friend turn around the corner before she proceeds to enter her lab.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack groans as he sits up. He places a hand on the top of his head, only to find some dried blood matted in his dreads. "Man… how long have I been out?" He wipes his hand on his already torn and stained Magma Ranger bottoms. Since he has not re-morphed since the battle, he is still clothed in his ruined Magma Ranger suit. "Man… my head hurts so much… probably gave myself a concussion…"

He sighs as he leans back into his seat. He jumps upward, sucking in a deep breath. He had sat back on the same piece of metal that had knocked him unconscious. He pulls it out from behind him and drops it on the floor next to his feet. He looks down at the exposed cords and wires around him. Red lights are flicking around the cockpit as well; he realizes that the ship is running on emergency life support.

"Lucky me," Jack rubs his eyes. "How far from Earth am I?"

He brushes a mess of wires off his console. He reactivates the ships main power, and runs a diagnostic on the ship. He sighs, shaking his head as he realizes that the Flier is in terrible shape. The ship would never survive another trip through the wormhole. He would have to get another ship.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is that wormhole," Jack groans as he stares out into space. The bright, rainbow colored wormhole is no longer seen. He slumps back into his seat as he realizes that he just may be trapped here in the past.

"Maybe… maybe once I retrieve the Grail I can get some help from SPD here in this era. I'll just be careful not to mention any facts about the future though," Jack sighs once again. "Then again, I'm probably to far in the past before SPD ever placed a Base on Earth… this day… is just getting better by the second…"

His body is aching. He had not rested at all from his battle with the Other back in his future. He is physically and mentally exhausted from all that has happened. Jack's mind slowly returns back to the reason why he had crossed space and time to whatever time period he is in now. His eyes narrow as the earlier determination returns to him. He pulls up the coordinates to Earth on his console. The screen is cracked, but it works enough to show him what he needs. He grabs onto the steering mechanism and carefully directs the ship to Earth, only using the Flier's right engine.

"Just a little longer Z. Just a little longer baby."

For the next hour, Jack struggles to remain conscious as he pilots the S.W.A.T. Flier back to Earth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Earth… _

George Carson makes his way down to the Command Center from the space/aerial navigation room. From there, SPD's scientists monitor all abnormal space activity, such as erupting stars, black holes and such. According to the data on the printouts he had gathered from an earlier abnormality that he had been monitoring for over two hours had finally disappeared. After printing out all his documents, he couldn't wait to show this discovery to his fellow scientist and boss, Kat.

"Miss Manx," George bursts into the Command Center. Anubis and Kat both look at the rather nerdy looking human. The other Cadet's ignore his arrival. It is something rather common from the scientist to burst in the Command Center with something urgent. George pushes his glasses upright on his nose and straightens his lab coat before presenting the packet to Kat. "Commander… I think you two should see this."

"What is it," Kat takes the pamphlet from him and thumbs through the pages.

"I believe a hole in the fabric of space was opened earlier today," George remarks. "I don't know what the cause, but from what I can make out, the readings are the same from the Silver Guardian database. It matches the same frequency that the Time Force Ranger's used."

"Could they have returned to this era," Cruger asks Kat.

"They would have no reason to," Kat replies. "According to Mister Collins, they already know what is going to happen over the next millennia. They would have no reason to return to this era, without seriously altering the events of our future."

"Sir," Kyle Tate, the current A-Squad Red Ranger burst into the Command Center. "We have an incoming boogie sir."

"Alien craft," Anbius asks, quickly jumping into his Commander role.

"No sir," Kyle shakes his head. "It's… SPD. But it's not like any ship I have ever seen. From our satellite scans, it doesn't match any ship in our database."

"How far from Earth is it now Tate," Anubis demands.

"It just showed up on our scanners a few moments ago sir," Kyle shakes his head distraught. "And it has already entered Earth's atmosphere."

"Damn it," Anubis rushes over to his console. "How could this happen? We have the best satellite detection equipment on this side of the galaxy! How could a craft get in our airspace without us knowing?"

"Perhaps the abnormality I discovered is related," George suggests.

"Officer Tate, take Officers Nic and Stephen along with you to apprehend this vessel. If this is a potential enemy, then I'll need my best officers in bring in whomever is aboard that vessel for questioning."

"Yes sir," Kyle salutes his Commander. He immediately turns on his heel and rushes out of the Command Center. Kat goes over to her terminal and summons the Blue Delta Runner; it being the only Zord in the Delta Base's arsenal with flight capabilities for the Red, Blue and Green Rangers to use in their mission in acquiring this unknown ship.

"Commander," a red haired female Cadet turns around. "I've located the ship! It's headed right over Newtech City!"

"Cadet Lisa, direct-patch that data to my terminal," Kat orders. "Maybe I can patch a communications line to the ship!"

"Yes ma'am," the Cadet turns back to her controls and types away.

"Look alive people," Anubis barks to all the Officers and Cadets within the Command Center. "This planet will not be taken under a surprise attack under my watch!"

"Kat, can you get in touch with that spaceship that Alan and Gail where scheduled to leave on? Do whatever you can do to prevent that ship from lifting off! If we have a threat here on our hands, we cannot afford to have any Officers away from the Base!" Anubis turns to the feline humanoid beside him.

"Already ahead of you Boss," Kat retorts, typing away at her keyboard. On the large viewing screen before the two, the Flier finally comes in view, with heavy smoke pouring out of the back of the ship.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On a back road of a two-lane highway, right off the interstate of Newtech City, a green colored family van swerves to the off ramp, just barely missing the oncoming car that was poised, ready to strike it head on. If it wasn't for the male driver, who had heard the large smoking S.W.A.T. Flier blast overhead when it did, he would not have looked up in time to see the oncoming projectile.

"Are you alright," the dark brown haired man asks his female companion in the passenger seat.

"I'm fine Danny," the woman nods. She unbuckles her seatbelt and looks into the backseat, at their young daughter in the child seat; still nestled asleep. She sighs in relief. "Thank goodness you saw that car when you did."

"Kendall," Danny Delgado opens his car door and places his hand over his eyes to block out the sun. "That… that was an SPD ship."

"SPD," Kendall pulls her daughter free from her harness and steps out of the car as well. The little girl, no older than two years of age, is still sound asleep. "The same organization you studied alien floral under?"

"Yeah," Danny removes his glasses and places them on the tip of his nose. "The same. Little Elizabeth still asleep?"

"Like a log," Kendall smiles down at the little girl in her arms. "She gets that from you, you know?"

"Counting those Zzzz's," Danny smirks as he gently fluffs a stand of her hair. "Hmm, I like that. Z. It suits her."

The two continue looking down at the child that they created from their love. There was a long time that Danny had never thought that he would be able to have a family. The radiation that his body absorbed when he was interning for SPD several years earlier while he was attending college and after his stunt as the Wild Force Black Ranger, had terrified him that it would prevent him from one day being able to impregnate his wife. He had aided the head scientific lab technician in the development of a new power source for SPD to use to empower new Ranger Morphers.

Little Elizabeth, his Z, was a miracle, given to him and he has vowed to spend every hour of everyday making sure that this little girl would have the best childhood to offer. Unknown to him, the sudden arrival of the Delta Flier completely altered his future; for he and his wife were destined to die at that very moment. But now, that has changed as many other things that have, thanks to its arrival in this era.

"Well, now that the initial heart attack has past, let's head on home," Kendall makes note of their almost fatal accident. "I'm a little shaken up."

"Yeah," Danny nods, as he looks back into the sky in the direction where the ship had disappeared. "Thank God that ship's engines were loud enough to make me look up when I did. From now on, if I ever drop my cell phone on the floor again, it will stay there until I can stop."

"Smart man," Kendall walks to the opposite side of the van and slides the door open. She places their daughter back into the child seat and secures it. After strapping her down, Kendall returns to the passenger side and slides in her seat. Danny is already buckled down.

"Ready?"

"Always," Kendall slides her hand down to his knee and squeezes. Danny cups her hand with his own, the two lost in the other's eyes. "Try not to run into any cars on the way home dear."

Danny grumbles as he starts the car up and pulls back out on to the highway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despite the damage the ship received, the S.W.A.T. Flier is still traveling at a speed unknown to any current technology. Within ten minutes, Jack crosses the remainder of the North American continent and within another fifteen; the vessel is entering African airspace. Large dark smoke is pouring from the back of the ship from its other engine. Since entering Earth's atmosphere, more stress was placed on the remaining engine, keeping the ship afloat due to Earth's gravity. The Flier tears through the large trees of the Congo as it descends down into the jungle. The right engine finally explodes, plunging the ship downward. The Flier slams into the ground, uprooting trees and boulders as it skids through yards of forest before it finally comes to a stop. Large chunks of metal are torn, skewed about for nearly two miles. The back half of the ship erupts into flames once again, igniting the gas which pours out upon the ground around it.

Kicking the escape latch off the top of the Flier, Jack pulls himself free from the wreckage. He had hoped that the remaining engine would have had lasted long enough to make a safe landing, but no such luck. Even safely buckled in, he was injured from the incredibly dangerous impact. It feels like his entire left shoulder is dislocated, but he ignores the pain, pressing on, making his way off of the totaled ship. The left side of his face is slightly burned, and a large portion of his dreads are missing, burned off his scalp. He travels through the same high weeds that Master Vile journeyed through as he had searched for the cavern. As soon as he is a safe distance away, what remains of the Flier, erupts, sending dark black smoke into the sky for all to see. The ground shakes, causing Jack to lose his balance causing the wound to his side to open further, spilling more blood onto the grass and soil beneath him.

Jack limps through the mess of vines and leaves. It feels like forever, but eventually he comes to a small clearing before a rock-shaped structure with an entrance which seems to have been melted out from its smooth shape. Alongside the cave there is two old worn down sculpture's standing before the entrance. The sculptures are of two African men, one is bald, holding a spear wearing a loincloth, while the other has long braided hair and is holding onto what appears to be a scythe.

"So… this is it huh," Jack wipes the blood from his eyes as he takes in the structure. The location of this place was placed in his mind, as if he always knew where it was located. "This is where it all began… my bloodline. I'm surprised that… that they have survived over the millennia… I can feel the power here…"

Jack takes several more steps before falling forward. He vomits up blood onto the smooth stone walkway. He knows that something is broke inside. "Why… why aren't I protected? This… this shouldn't be happening…"

Jack crawls over to a wall and uses the siding of the interior of the cave to force himself upward with his one good arm. He staggers into the cave, and continues forward. In the absence of light, he cannot see his hands before him, but he continues forward as if has traveled the caverns before many times. The further he walks into the cavern; he can feel the room closing in on him, as the pathway grows narrow and narrow. He comes to a point where he has to squeeze between two large stone formations. He grunts in pain as he falls to his knees.

"Blast it …" Jack slumps forward, lying on his side for several minutes, trying to catch his breath. Once he realizes that he is breathing much harder than he should be, he forces himself up, leaning onto the cavern wall for support. He knows that he is dieing, it is obvious now. The only hope for him is to retrieve the Grail, and use it himself to heal his own injuries. He limps on, doing his best to ignore the pain from his head, left arm, his ribs and his leg. Luckily for him, he soon comes to a much larger room, which appears to be empty, if it wasn't for a small opening in the top of the structure which allows a small bit of light in to form a spotlight on the floor.

As soon as he steps completely into the room, a large portal opens before him, as if awaiting his arrival. Jack licks his bottom lip, tasting dirt and blood as he forces himself to stand upright despite the pain. Blood runs down his side from where he was stabbed by a sharp edge of metal from when the Flier crashed. It had pierced him just above his right kidney, but from the way he feels at this very moment, he wants to curl up and pass out. "Okay… I… I guess this is it..."

He walks forward, stopping right in front of the portal. He closes his eyes as he steps forward into the spirally vortex. He feels himself be pulled apart on the molecular level. The portal reopens in the hidden caverns in the core of the Earth, completely surrounded by lava. When he is totally reconstructed, the portal closes behind him as he finds himself within another cave.

"Shouldn't… be… to much… farther," Jack mutters as he leans against the closest cavern wall for support. Once again he finds himself confined to darkness, but in the distance of the narrow corridors, he can see light… and heat. Upon reaching the end, he realizes that the light is coming from small openings from outside the caverns where hot magma flows around the core of the Earth. The small rivers running throughout the prison of the Other breaths light into the dark caverns. "Talk about your own personal hell … no wonder the Other was so damn grumpy…"

Despite his attempt at humor, Jack groans in agony as the pain becomes too much to bare. He walks down several steps into a much larger, brighter room. Lava flows everywhere throughout the room; however there is a single stone walkway, which leads to a round structure in the middle with a bright light being downcast from the ceiling of the cavern. Floating amidst the light is the Grail of Life. He takes a step forward, only to have the room begin to spin on him, the injury from his head finally taking its toll on him. Jack falls forward and rolls down the few steps that lead onto the platform.

Groaning, Jack continues to push himself. He is to close to roll over and die now. He did not travel through time and space, only to get so close at having the one object that can restore his loves life. He reaches forward with his one good arm, and pulls himself across the warm gravel pathway. The task itself, takes forever. As he crawls across the narrow walkway, he leaves a full body streak of blood across the stones. Yet despite the pain, he continues onward.

Jack slowly makes his way up to the stone platform. His right hand, chest, legs and face are covered with grit and smut. Sweat runs down his face, from the intense heat from the lava. Once again, he finds himself astonished that the protection of his bloodline is not doing a thing to protect him from the intense heat or his mortal wounds that he received from the crash. The Grail hovers in the air, encased in a bright, golden light, slowly rotating as if it were on display in a jewelry store. Jack groans as he tries to push himself up to reach for the relic; but his body aches; hurting more than it has ever had in his twenty-six years of life.

"So… so close," Jack falls forward, resting his head on the warm stone. "I… I'm so close… I can't die now… not here… not now…"

_Just rest Jack_, a voice speaks out to him from behind. _You have earned it_.

Startled, Jack would have jumped if he had the energy. He slowly rotates around on the steps, ignoring the pain in his side, where he is sure his ribs are broken. Despite the orange and red glow spread throughout the cavern, he cannot make out the face of the owner despite recognizing the voice.

"Who… who are you," Jack grits out in pain. "How… how did you get down here?"

The figure walks closer, revealing his identity to Jack. It is none other than Lancelot, his ancestor, the one who originally cast Master Vile and his forces from the Earth. The taller black man walks onto the stone pathway surrounded by lava, and makes his way toward his descendant.

"Lancelot," Jack tries to push himself upward, but this time fails completely. Whatever energy he had left, is gone.

_Jack_, Lancelot nods. The knight is wearing his armor, which bears the same symbol that Jack's Magma Ranger armor wore; the symbol of fire. _You did good kid. You did us all proud_.

Jack lays his head back on the step, giving in to his exhaustion. Lancelot takes a seat on the steps next to him. His own braided hair reaches further down his back, much longer than Jack's. The former Knight of the Round Table looks down upon the current bearer of their legacy.

_What you did, was unimaginable_, Lancelot tells him. _The Other… could not be killed. He is the exact opposite of the Creator. The equal balance in the Universe. He was not supposed to be able to die, but you did it. You did the impossible and banished him from the universe in your future._

"And look what it got me," Jack snorts, which causes a wave of pain to ride alongside his broke ribs. His eyes water up, from the emotional and physical pain now assaulting his senses. "Z… is dead. The love… of my life… is gone. My child is… deh… dead..."

_And you came to the past to retrieve the Grail to resurrect her_, Lancelot adds. _Good plan, but it will not work_.

"What… what do you mean," Jack places all the weight he can on his elbows and pushes himself upward. The pain from his ribs causes him to fall back. Tears well up in his eyes from the pain, but he continues on. "The Grail… it can restore life to the dead, can't it?"

_It can_, Lancelot nods. _But it is not meant for mortals to use. Not even us, heaven's elite guard. _

"But… but Z…" Jack begins, but is cut off by Lancelot.

_She lives_, Lancelot continues. _In this era she still lives. She is only a child through. And she will live again in the future. Just you being here in the past have already altered the future you left. _

"How," Jack asks softly; he feels his body grow numb on the left side, but he ignores it. He wants to hear more.

_Danny and Kendall Delgado were to die in an automobile accident. Only their young daughter was to survive the crash. Danny heard the S.W.A.T. Flier fly over head when you blasted over his car. He was able to see the car that would have taken the lives of himself and his wife. You changed the future for her in that instant... and several others as well. _

"She will live…" Jack smiles as he relaxes. "Z will live? As will my baby?"

_That is where the problem comes in_, Lancelot smiles at him sadly. _Z's parents will not die… at least not in the way that they would have earlier today. Since her parent's didn't die she will never become an orphan. She may have never met you, in this new future… _

Jack is quiet, as he takes it all in. He closes his eyes. "So… so everything has changed… maybe… maybe not how I wanted… but at least Z will live. That is all I wanted. If I never see her again, that is okay. At least she will live."

_You will see her again_, Lancelot tells him. _It may not be in the way you wanted, but you will see her again, you have to have that faith. You two may be the best of friends, or probably will still be together. Or maybe… _

"Or maybe we never met," Jack states, reopening his eyes. The inner corner of his eyes is damp, as he tries to keep himself from crying, but it is a battle that he is quickly losing. "That… that sounds so much worse than… than having her remain dead. To lose everything that we had shared… our dreams… our plans… our baby…"

_The Other will now live again as well in this new future. Here, in the past, he will remain until that dreadful day where he will be revived. Here, he will remain in confinement, in that pool of ooze over there_, Lancelot points to the small pool opposite side of the platform. _One day, one of your children, or your children's children, or even their children's children, will have to deal with the Other as you had to._

"When it rains it pours, eh," Jack chuckles lightly. "All that fighting, all the heartache, and this is how it ends? All for nothing?" Jack's eyes narrow. "My friends, Sky, Sydney, Nancy and those children! Little Khandy? All died for nothing?"

_You are forgetting, things have changed._ _You will get your happy ending my son_, Lancelot stands. _It just may not be what you expect though. You took a big risk, by coming to the past like this. No one has the right or the authority to change what was and what will be._

"It hurt," Jack swallows. "Watching her die; holding her in my arms as she died. I would have gladly given my life for hers and the baby."

_I know. We all have our crosses to bear_, the Red Knight looks down upon the fallen Ranger, his descendant. _And out of all of us, you have suffered the most. But you survived, and we are all proud of you_.

Jack finds himself growing tired, more tired than he has ever felt. He knows that his time is running out. He looks up at the Grail, floating above him. With just one sip of water from it, his injuries would be healed. A drop from it into Z's mouth would restore her life. But there is nothing to drink from, here in this cave. Nothing liquid, aside from the lava floating around the platform he stumbled across and the circular stone area he is now laid out upon. He is going to die here in this cave; at least he won't die alone.

"Lancelot," Jack calls out to his ancestor. He can feel his vision fading by the second. "Why… why am I dieing? I thought that… that I was immune to death unless I had an offspring…"

_You already exist here in this era. The younger version of you has that protection now. You don't. _

Jack smiles slightly as he slumps down on to the rocks. "Well… it had to happen… heh, again… eventually. Dieing," Jack breathes heavily as he struggles to stay conscious. He lies in a small pool of blood that has formed underneath him from his wound. "My luck… has never been that great. Lancelot… were… were there any regrets for you? From life?"

_Plenty_, the specter nods. _But if I could do it all over again, I would change nothing. I am with my love, my Guinevere for all eternity. That is all that matters. You however, are going to get a second chance to do it all over again. _

"I thought… you said that I was dying," Jack mutters; he feels himself falling fast. But he holds on, holds on long enough to get a few more moments of life to speak with his legendary ancestor.

_You are_, Lancelot smiles, this time, it is a bright one. _Go to sleep Jack. You'll wake up in a better place. I promise. _

"That… all I needed… to… hear," Jack coughs as he closes his eyes. His mind drifts back to the love of his life. The smell of her hair, the brightness of her dark brown eyes, the feel of her breasts against his chest as they lay together; everything about Z, everything that drew him to her, and her to him floods his memory. He wants his last thoughts on this mortal coil to be of her.

A small smile graces upon his lips as he draws his final breath. "Elizabeth… Z…"

As Jack passes on, his body is surrounded no longer just by the spirit of Lancelot, but by ever other guardian that came before him. All of them, bearing the same traits, the same rich dark brown skin and long braided hair, all from different time periods, from the beginning of time to the last guardian, watch as the now dead body of Jack Landors disappear from this era. The only thing that remains that proved that he was here is the small pool of blood where he was laying.

_It's done_. One by one, the spirits of the warrior bloodline that Jack was born from disappear, returning back to the heavens. All that is left in the caverns of the Other's prison is the pool in which the oily substance that is the Other continues to float, a small coat of blood where Jack had lain and disappeared at, and the Grail of Life, spinning in the radiant light, coating the lava filled cave with its holy light.

_to_ _be continued..._

* * *

_  
The end is near..._


	25. Epsiode 23: Regenesis

**Episode 23: Regenesis **

Throbbing pain fills his mind. He sucks in deep breath, and clenches his eyes tighter, more than they already were. He raises his hands and covers his eyes, although no light can penetrate his tightly closed eyelids, he instinctively reacts. He notes that he can feel a bandage pulled over his forehead, his dreads pulled back and tied to keep away from his rather obvious injury. He slowly opens his eyes, allowing them to become adjusted to the small rays of light creeping between his fingers.

"Wha… where," he speaks as he tries to sit up, but only to fail as exhaustion sets in. He falls back onto his pillow. "Where… am I?"

He slides his hands down his face allowing himself to take in his surroundings. The room, although very familiar, is slightly different. There have not been many times that he had been down in the Delta Base's infirmary, but he recognizes it all the same.

A small beeping from a machine draws his attention to the right side of his hospital bed. On its small screen, it shows his vital signs, and from what he can make of it, he appears fine, other than his apparent head injury. He lays there, unmoving; although his mind is moving a thousand miles per second as he tries to make scene of it all.

_This isn't right_, Jack closes his eyes once again, allowing the steady beep of the machine irritate him with its consistent noise. _I… I died. In the past in the Other's lair… how am I here… in the infirmary at SPD? Did… did SPD of the past recover my ship and followed me through the portal in time to save me from dieing?_

Jack feels someone looking at him. He opens his eyes and sees a nurse standing at the foot of his bed, looking over his chart. The nurse, who has blue dyed hair, glances up at him, and notices that he is awake. She gives him a huge smile.

"Ah, Sergeant Landors! You're awake. I'll alert Doctor Felix immediately," the human nurse turns and prepares to walk away.

"Wait," Jack jerks forward, immediately regretting to do so, for his head begins to throb once more. "What… what day is this?"

"It's Wednesday the ninth," she remarks. "You gave us all quite the scare earlier in the week during your battle with that terrible criminal, Master Vile. When your Flier crashed, we all thought that you were a goner."

"Master… Vile," Jack looks confused. "Flier? Wait… what happened?"

"You don't remember," the nurse tilts her head to the side. She grabs Jack's chart and makes a quick note of it. "Don't worry sir; I'm sure your memory will return. Just relax, and Doctor Felix will be with you shortly."

"I'm… I'm not going anywhere," Jack mutters as he pushes himself back onto the bed, but he does not lie down. He rests his head in his hands, as he tries to make sense of what he was told.

_April 9th, 2030_, he thinks. _It was the 2nd when I fought the Other… I've been out for over a week. Lancelot was right… because of my interference with the Time-Stream… things have changed…_

He doesn't know how long he sits there, contemplating on what has happened, or how it is possible that he is still alive. After all he had died… didn't he? He lowers his hands and looks about the infirmary, taking in the faces around him. While many of them are new; there are also many familiar faces that he recognizes from before all the craziness with Vile had started. A few minutes pass before Felix enters the room, looking down at the chart in his hand. He passes it on to the pretty nurse that Jack had just spoken with and makes his way over to Jack's bed.

"Ah, it's good to see you awake Jack," Doctor Felix begins. "Nurse Betty tells me that you are having some sort of amnesia?"

"I… I don't know…" Jack replies. How can he tell Felix about what has happened without the feline doctor thinking him crazy? "Things… are kinda fuzzy…"

"I see," Felix takes Jack's chart off from the end of his bed and jots down several notes. "Hmm. Well amnesia sometimes is temporary. You did receive quite a nasty blow from your crash. A small concussion. I suggest you take it easy at least for the next month. You have been running yourself rather ragged over this last assignment. At least now it's all over."

"What assignment was it," Jack asks, trying to gather as much new information about this time. He has no clue what he had inadvertently changed in this new future from his actions in the past.

"Oh you know, the usual," Felix continues talking, not bothering to look up from his clipboard. "Rounding up those remaining Troobian Loyalists from Gruumm's defeat five years ago. Having Master Vile rise up and try to gain access to Earth was unexpected; after all he had remained inactive in any criminal activity since the mid-nineties. I wonder just what it was that he was after?"

"The Grail," Jack mumbles quietly. "Is he… contained?"

"No," Felix finally looks up at Jack as he places the clipboard down. "Deleted. His containment card was destroyed when your Flier crashed. There was no way to save him. Oh well… one less evil in the universe to worry about."

"Yeah," Jack quietly agrees. He looks down at his arms and he realizes that the black tattoos that once covered the backside of his arms are no longer there. He pulls his gown forward and turns his head to the side to look at his shoulder blades. The tattoos are gone from there as well.

"What's wrong," Felix asks. "Are you hurting elsewhere?"

"No," Jack sighs lightly. "No. Nothing… nothing is wrong."

"Okay then," Felix walks over to the machine and checks Jack's vitals. "Everything looks good. If you'd want, I can summon the Commander for you to let him know that you are awake. I am sure that he would like to ask you some questions concerning what went on out there in space, granted that if you can recall anything."

"I… I just wanna go home," Jack lies back onto his pillow and closes his eyes.

Felix nods his head lightly, smiling. "Okay. I'll get your release forms. Who would you like me to call to take you home?"

"It doesn't matter," Jack bites his bottom lip; his eyes still closed. Home. Where is his home now? Is the Mission restored? Or maybe he has his own home to go to? Or maybe Z…

Z.

Jack opens his eyes once more and stares at the ceiling. He is so transfixed on his thoughts that he does not see Felix leave his bedside. He had tried to keep his mind off her, off what had happened, but that is not possible. Especially now, if she is still alive in this new era. Would they know each other still? Are they still friends? Partners in SPD? Lovers? Jack looks for Felix to ask him... well… what would he ask him? If he knew an Elizabeth Delgado? Was she a SPD Officer? Ranger? Or was or is there even an Officer by that name stationed here at the Delta Base? But the feline –humanoid is nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, Jack lays back onto his bed, getting as comfortable as he can. If this future is anything like it was, then it will be a long wait before Felix returns with his discharge papers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A rather lean, blondish brown hair man whistles as pushes a wheelchair into the patient room where Jack is. Jack hears someone enter, but continues to carefully tie his combat boots without becoming dizzy as he is leaned forward. When he is finished he sits up, and his eyes widen.

"Boom," Jack cannot believe the sight before him.

Boom smiles, waving over at his friend as he pushes the wheelchair over to Jack's cot. "Hey buddy! I see you are good and dressed! Come on, have a seat, and leave the driving to ol' Boom!"

"I can manage without the chair Boom," Jack stands to his feet. He slides his arms through the white SPD jacket. Nurse Fran had brought him in a crisp clean uniform for him to wear. Jack takes in the uniform that Boom is decked out in. He is wearing the traditional SPD Ranger uniform, sporting the color Green.

"What's wrong Jack? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Green," Jack asks, his right eyebrow rises in question.

"Man, that blow to your head must have made you all screwy huh," this thinner and slightly muscular Boom grins comically. "Jack, I've been the Green Ranger now for five years, remember? I aided you in bring down the Troobian Empire with the other three Rangers."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jack lies. "Everything is slowly coming back, ya know?"

"Maybe you should stay a little longer here Jack," Boom remarks, concerned. "Everything is quiet out there in the city. The A-Squad can do without its Sergeant for a while. Heck, your family would understand."

"Nah, I just need to get out of here… wait… my family," Jack looks up at Boom with wide eyes. "What about my family?"

"Oh you know… your parents. Your wife. Come on Jack; don't tell me you forgot about them as well?"

"No," Jack shakes his head lightly, his hands rose in protest. "I tell you what Boom, I'll ride in the wheelchair and you can fill me in on what has happened recently. Maybe… maybe that'll help jog my memory. Fill in those holes."

"Sure thing boss," Boom smiles. Jack grabs his hospital bag and sits down in the wheelchair. Boom pushes him out of the room and into the hallway; immediately filling him in on all the details of Vile's assault on the Earth and the accident that lead to Jack being placed in the Delta Base's infirmary. As he pushes Jack out of the medical wing, many Cadets and Officers salute him as they pass by.

"Why is everyone saluting me for," Jack asks. "I'm not that high ranking."

"Are you kidding," Boom almost releases the wheelchair. "You are the most legendary Ranger to ever walk these halls; especially now after you have stopped Master Vile! The big cheese! Well, under Commander Tate, you are the highest ranking Officer stationed here at Newtech City, even if you are not a regular Ranger anymore."

_Okay… Commander Tate_, Jack mentally jots down. _Sky is the Commander here in this time. Boom is the Green Ranger, and he's in good shape! The interior of what I have seen of the Delta Base so far is completely different. Where's Kat? She was the Commander before… before I altered past events unknowingly…and now it seems that Sky is the Commander?!? Well… weirder things have happened in my life I guess…_

Jack smirks lightly. _Well, probably not. I have no idea what else has changed. Boom mentioned my parents? They are alive in this era? And I am married? To who? Is it… could it be Z?_

Boom continues to wheel Jack through the Delta Base, rambling on like he always has. At least one thing hasn't changed, Jack muses. Boom wheels Jack through the admission area of the Delta Base and stops him right in front of an electric sliding door.

"Hang here Jack, let me go see if your ride is here," Boom pushes the break holder against the wheels to prevent Jack from rolling backwards. "Bridge had called your home to tell them about your dismissal. I think your wife is supposed to pick you up."

As Boom walks out of the entrance, Jack continues to sit quietly in thought. He is so zoned out of it he does not notice Nurse Betty walk beside him. "Sergeant Landors?"

Jack snaps to attention, looking up at her. "Oh! Sorry. I was… kinda spaced out there for a second."

"That's quite alright," the blue haired woman smiles. She hands him a small plastic bag, with several objects inside it. "You had left in such a hurry, you had forgotten these."

Inside the clear bag, sits his SPD badge. It is the same one that he had returned to Anubis Cruger when he retired from the Red Ranger position. After he returned to SPD and received the Magma Ranger Morpher, he never asked for it back. "I guess in this era… I never left."

"What's that," Betty asks.

"Nothing," Jack shakes his head. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

As Betty walks away, Jack removes another item from the bag. It is wrapped in tissue. Jack uncovers it and his breath freezes in his throat as he realizes what the item is. He picks up the simple gold band and becomes mesmerized by it. Boom had told him that he was married, but the actuality of it now hits him. He is married. He slides the gold band down his ring finger, not taking his eyes off it.

A voice interrupts his thoughts. "Heading home, Sergeant?"

Jack looks up and takes in the face before him. It is the man whom he had chosen to replace him as Red Ranger, Sky Tate. But now, the man is clad in a uniform similar to the one Cruger normally wore about the Delta Base. Jack has to bite back a laugh; who would have ever thought that Sky would one day make Commander?

"Yes sir," Jack nods to the Commander of Earth's Delta Base. "Boom went out to the parking lot to see if my ride has arrived yet."

"Good, good," Sky crosses his arms. Jack shakes his head in amusement at Sky's rather formal attitude.

_Okay, new time line but Sky never changes. Did I cause this? Bring forth all these changes just by going to the past? I didn't interact with anyone, so how come a lot of things changed?_ _Is Bridge still the Blue Ranger? Sydney Pink?_ Jack ponders. "Sky? Where is Cruger?"

"The Supreme Commander is at Galaxy Command," Sky remarks. "He will be here later in the week for the ceremony. Perfecting time as well, bringing an end to Vile's terror. We would have had a serious problem on our hands if Vile were to attack during the ceremony. I thank you for allowing me to pull you out of Ranger retirement long enough to aid us."

"No problem. What was the occasion again, for this ceremony" Jack asks.

"B-Squad's promotion to active Ranger status. As well as the promotion of D-Squad to C-Squad," Sky frowns slightly. "But you know this Jack. You said so yourself that Caleb, Ace, Cestro, Jessie and Angelica were ready for active Ranger status. And Sam and Mora both show tremendous potential. Are you sure that your head…"

"I'm fine," Jack waves him off. "I'm… just really tired."

The electric doors before them slide open and Boom reenters, along with another. This woman has bright blond hair, and is dressed very businesslike. Her face brightens upon seeing him. Although surprised, Jack is happy to see her. "Ally."

"Hey soldier," Ally walks up to him and kisses his cheek. "We were all worried about you."

Jack takes a moment to zone in on her left hand. Sure enough, there is a ring on her ring finger, indicating that she is married. Jack then glances down at his own and he sighs softly. He raises his left hand to the cheek that she had just kissed and he looks up at her sadly. "Hey darling," the smile doesn't reach his eyes as he puts two and two together. The rings, the kiss. In this timeline, this new era, he is married to his ex. "Good to see you."

"You really look beat," Ally coos as she places a hand on the back of his neck as she inspects his injury. She shakes her head slightly. "You always play rough."

"He is to take it light for the next few days," Boom remarks as he hands Ally Jack's paperwork. "Not that he'll listen, but maybe he'll listen to you. There are only a handful of folks that he will really listen to."

"You don't have to remind me," Ally laughs. Jack places his hands on the rails of the wheelchair and pushes himself to his feet. His head is downcast slightly and his eyes are closed. He releases another deep sigh as he walks forward to the exit; Ally, Boom and Sky's eyes follow him.

"What's wrong with him," Ally looks concerned.

"He's been like that since he woke up," Boom shakes his head. "Maybe… maybe something happened up there in space that we don't know about."

"Jack is strong," Sky straightens his jacket. He watches the two sliding doors shut behind the SPD Sergeant as he exits the Base. "The best. I'm sure its nothing."

"I hope so," Ally bites her bottom lip. She waves goodbye to the two and follows Jack outside. Her car is not parked to far away from where Jack is standing. "Jack, wait up. I'll bring the car around…"

"No," Jack shakes his head lightly. "I'm… good. I'm fine." He looks down at her, his eyes blurry, moist with a light coat of tears. "I'll be fine."

Ally's eyebrows knit in confusion as she ponders his actions. She reaches for his hand and grasps it tenderly in her own. "Come on handsome, let's get you home."

"Lead the way," Jack mumbles as he allows himself to be dragged to her car. Once upon a time, he had left SPD to have a future with this woman, but with the money he had earned from his time as Red Ranger, he finally had a chance to actually live for himself and not another. Their relationship ended, but they had remained as good friends, despite how he knew she still felt toward him. Also his lingering feelings toward Z never disappeared and it would not be fair to Ally to be with him if he was still in love with Z. Now he seems to be in the same predicament as before, only he is not sure if Z even knows him in this new time.

Upon reaching Ally's car, Jack releases her hand and goes to the passenger side. He glances back at the Delta Base once more before getting into the passenger seat.

_If this be my fate_, Jack leans against the headrest and closes his eyes. _Then I have to live it… as it is. I… I can't change what has already been done; not again. It wouldn't be fair. It was selfish of me to do so… and by doing so… I have lost Z forever._

"Ready to go home," Ally smiles as him once she buckles up and places her keys in the ignition.

"As ready as I can be, I guess," Jack's eyes creep open slightly as he looks out the window, watching buildings, cars and trees pass by.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katherine Manx closes her laptop and stands from her desk. For the past week, since Jack's battle with Master Vile she had been observing weird space phenomenon and rising energy readings that she had never before seen. And as if it was never there, it disappeared completely.

Exiting out of her lab, she heads to the elevator. Upon entering it, she presses the number of the floor in which the Command Center is located upon. She hums to herself lightly as she listens to the elevator music play. Because of SPD's many Cadets and Officers from other nations and planets, the music is always alternating, giving anyone who is fortunate enough to hear glimpses of another culture.

When the lift comes to a stop, Kat leaves the confines of the squared metal box and walks down the hall toward the Command Center. She walks past all the Officers who are working about the Center toward her own personal console. She places her laptop down and inserts it into a panel. She then reopens her laptop and types several keys, connecting to SPD's official communication line. Several minutes pass before her laptop beeps, indicating that her message has arrived. Moments later a small window pops up on her screen and upon the screen is none other than Anubis Cruger.

"_Kat_," the large canine alien nods, greeting her. "_Hello old friend. It is good to see you._"

"Likewise Supreme Commander," Kat smiles. "How is the family?"

"_Stop with the formalities Kat_," Anubis chuckles lightly. "_You and I have known each other a long time to simply acknowledge each other by our titles. The family is well. The pups are getting quiet large._"

"I am sure," Kat moves her cursor over a file. "I wish that this call wasn't business wise, but I felt that you would like to see this."

"_What is it_," Anubis asks.

"For the past week since Jack's battle with Master Vile in Earth's orbit I have been getting some weird energy. It looks as if the Terrorzord's explosion had torn a small rift in the fabric of space. It matched the same reading as a time portal."

"_A time portal_," Anubis eyes narrow slightly in concentration. "_Send me the file._"

"Already on it," Kat types in a command to electronically send the Supreme Commander the information she has gathered. Since Galactic Command is almost half the Galaxy away, thanks to several large satellites hovering above the planet, which are connected to several larger SPD manned satellites many more light-years away in space, sending a file as simple as this one, would be as if someone were sending an email to someone in another state. "Doggie… the readings that I received matched the same ones that Officer George Carson had detected years ago in 2009 when that unidentified SPD vessel crashed in Africa."

"_The one we recovered with no pilot_," Anubis notes. "_Yes, I remember. Upon the orders of the former Supreme Commander Birdie, we were to use it as a template for many of the weapons and ships that Space Patrol Delta uses to this day_."

"Of course," Kat nods. "I was the one who lead the research project of reverse-engineering the remains of the vessel, along side William, Justin and Ethan. From what we were able to salvage, we had come to the conclusion that it was one of our own ships that somehow must have gotten pulled into a wormhole and threw the vessel back to that time."

"_Are you suggesting that the ship that we may have recovered may have been one of ours from this time era_," Anubis asks.

"Several ships did go off the grid, around the same time I received these readings. The Cadets and Officers that escaped their damaged ships using escape pods have all been accounted for. That would explain why we never found a body amongst the ships remains. And since we could not reconstruct that ship that we recovered years ago, we have no idea what kind of ship that it was. It is the only clear explanation that I can come up with."

"_Well then_," Anubis smiles as he crosses his arms. "_Seems like one of our unsolved files can now finally be closed._ _Good job Kat. I'll see to having that file closed immediately_."

"There is one more thing," Kat remarks. "As you know Jack was injured slightly in the battle."

"_Yes, I am aware. Is he alright?_"

Kat nods. "He is conscious now, and Doctor Felix has informed me that he has discharged Jack already. He seemed anxious to go home."

"_Then what is the matter_," Anubis asks.

"I was looking over his charts," Kat begins. "Felix noticed it as well. We don't know how it was overlooked for all these years, but then again, Jack was never really seriously hurt in any of the Troobian conflicts when Gruumm was plotting to take over Earth. There appears to be an… abnormality in his DNA."

"_How so_," Anubis shifts in his seat. He is now worried; Jack was the best Ranger he ever had to serve under his reign as the Commander of the Delta Base. "_Is it harmful_?"

"No," Kat shakes her head. "In fact, rather the opposite. The human DNA sequence has 23 active chromosomes. As you know, Jack, along with Bridge as well as the children of the other scientists that assisted me back in the year 2000 has 24 chromosomes that give them their special abilities."

"_Yes, go on_."

Kat licks her bottom lip before continuing. "Jack has 28."

The Supreme Commander is quiet for several moments. "_How is that possible Kat?_"

"Its not," Kat shakes her head. "But it explains how Jack has recovered as fast as he has from his injuries. Doggie, he had a broken left arm, several broke ribs and a slight concussion from his Flier's crash. Doctor Felix said that Jack showed symptoms of having slight amnesia, but his wound has healed up completely. It is as if… as if Jack is the next evolution of humanity."

"_What do you want me to do Kat_," Anubis asks.

"There is nothing you can do Commander, neither myself," Kat remarks. "But I would like you to note it in your files. Humans having special powers and abilities is nothing uncommon, but never has there been a human with a DNA strand of 28 chromosomes. Jack would be the first documented case."

"_I see_," Anubis scratches the end of his muzzle. "_Consider it done Miss Manx_."

"You will be here later this week wont you," Kat asks. "Commander Tate has decided that it is time to promote B-Squad to Ranger status. Having you, the former Commander of this base attend, would be great."

"_Isinia_ _has already made the preparations_," Anubis chuckles. "_We will all be there, including the pups. It was hard trying to find any puppysitters this late in the week. We are supposed to pickup Ambassador Sphinx on Corneria. From there, we will continue to Earth._ "

"Well then I'll see you then," Kat smiles. "It has been a long time since we have spoken face to face old friend."

"_That is has Kat_," Anubis returns the smile. "_That it has. Until then."_

Kat ends the transmission and closes her laptop. As she turns to leave her post, Bridge Carson and Isaiah James enter the Command Center. Isaiah is wearing his Blue Ranger uniform and Bridge is decked out in the Red Ranger attire. Bridge is carrying a small metal container with the SPD emblem on it, and sitting on top of it is a paper plate with several pieces of buttered toast stacked on it.

"Hello boys."

"Miss Manx," Isaiah nods in the pretty humanoid feline's direction.

"Hey Kat," Bridge walks up to her console and places a metal box before her. "Just wanted to let you know, that new experimental Morpher project is now completed. I wanted you to be the first to see it."

"What about the new B-Squad Morpher's for the upcoming ceremony," Kat moves the paper plate off of the container before opening it.

"They have been completed and from the tests I run, they are fully operational," Bridge chuckles lightly. "I tell ya, after helping design them, it makes me wonder why I just don't resign from my Red Ranger position and get back in the lab full time."

"Because you are an awesome Red Ranger Bridge," Kat tells him. "I'll never tell the Commander, but you make a better Red Ranger than he ever did. His new position as Commander better suits him."

"Yeah, I don't think Sky would like to hear that," Bridge laughs. "I can't wait to see Caleb, Ace, Angelica, Jessie and Cestro's faces when they receive these Morphers."

"B-Squad has worked hard," Kat nods as she flips open the container and reaches in. "They deserve this promotion. Especially at a time like this. Any of Master Vile's supporters probably have heard about his defeat and are already preparing terrorist attacks across the galaxy."

"I heard that Jack was sent home," Isaiah states. "We weren't aware that he had awoken until Boom had told us. Do you think that he will be up to par to join us?"

"Doctor Felix told him to take it easy for a while, but I believe that Jack will be up and running in no time," Kat remarks as she lifts up the new Morpher from the container and looks at it with appeasing taste. "Ah! I see you decided to go with the wrist-Morpher design."

"Yep," Bridge begins to point out the schematics. "To Morph, the bearer would have to lift this throttle and rev it three times and then slap it down to activate the morphing sequence. I felt that it would be fitting, considering that the Zord that is in development to work in conjunction with this Morpher is based on the Lighting Cruiser Zord from our Ranger History files."

"Nice," Kat replaces the Morpher back in the metal box. "Perfect timing for it as well. Jack may have used our experimental Omega Ranger technology to battle Vile, but this new Morpher will definitely increase his odds's if he is ever summoned again for Ranger duty. Do you have a name for it yet, Bridge?"

"Well," Bridge smiles as he picks up a peace of toast and bites into it. After swallowing, he wipes his lips off with his left index finger. "I am kind of partial of the name… _Magma Ranger_."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Several thousand miles away from the state of California sets another set of counties, surrounded by water and engulfed by tropical warm weather. On a mountaintop in New Zealand, rests a small house surrounded by trees and a lake. Residing in this retreat is Baskin, the guardian of an evil stone, simple called the Evil. Baskin was deeply into his reading, a hobby of his that soon became a business of sorts when he lived in Newtech City as a bookkeeper.

He lifts his head slowly as he feels an eerie sensation ride up the back of his neck. He closes his book and walks over to his bookcase and removes the hallow book in which he has the corrupted stone encased in. He opens the cover and stares down onto the object, which is glowing bright green.

"Curious," Baskin mutters as he closes the book and reshelf it in its proper place. The ancient alien warrior walks out onto his front pouch and gazes out into the evening sky. "Something dark and evil is brewing," Baskin closes his eyes. "Something sinister… and familiar…"

Baskin returns backside his cabin and prepares to make his return back to Newtech City. After the incident where Gruumm had sent one of his generals to steal the Evil from his guardianship, Baskin had become an informant for SPD whenever the Evil had begun to detect evil energy circulating within the Earth. Once again, that time has arrived.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Samuel Bright raced through the hallways of SPD heading toward the infirmary. Hot on his heels in a dark haired brunette female with rather dark eyeliner and lip-gloss. Both of the two teens are wearing D-level Ranking SPD uniforms.

"Sam," the teenage girl yells. "Wait up!"

"Can't do Mora," Sam yells back. "Miss Teagle informed me that she heard that Jack was awake! I've been itching for our training seminar to be finished so I could go see him!"

"Well I doubt that he'd be going any where," Mora snorts in amusement. She slows to a walk, catching her breath as she watches Sam disappear into the infirmary. "They normally don't let patients who were unconscious for close to a week go home as soon as they wake up."

When Mora catches up with Sam, she spots his perplexed expression as he stands in front of the admissions desk. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Jack's gone," he remarks. "He was released about ten minutes ago."

"Okay, I take back what I said," Mora mutters under her breath. "Why did they release him?"

"They said that his wounds were all healed," Sam scratches his head. "And that he requested to be released after he woke up. Shoot, and I wanted to share with him the good news of our promotion."

"Sam, Jack's the Sergeant Squad Leader over A and B-Squads," Mora remarks. "He probably knew that we were being promoted to C-Squad before we were informed."

"Yeah I guess," Sam frowns. "Geez, how come I am always the last to find out about stuff?"

"Because it's more fun that way," Mora rolls her eyes amused. "Come on; let's get back to the fields. I'm sure Lisa is going to have more reps for us to do. I'm so not looking forward to run that mile in the mud swamp."

"Sure," Sam sighs. "I guess I can always teleport to his house later."

"That's the spirit," Mora grins as she throws an arm around his shoulders. "Now, how about you teleport us to Lisa's office. I am so tired of running already!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam smiles as he waves her off. He snaps his finger, and uses his genetic power to teleport himself and Mora out of the infirmary and back out to the training grounds where their instructor waits for them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack had not taken his eyes from off his window since entering the car. His eyes remained glued to the world outside the moving car. He had taken in the scenery, quite amazed to see the state that the city is in. Before he left to go to the past, Newtech City was a war zone thanks to the Troobian invasion and from the lava spewed onto the streets and fallen buildings from the Other's breach of the Earth's crust. From the state that Jack had left it in, it would have taken years, maybe even a decade's worth of work to restore the city.

_But it never happened_, Jack sighs softly. _Like many things that will never come to be... _

Ally had heard his release of breath and looks over at him worried. Not taking her eyes off the road in front of her, she speaks. "What's wrong handsome? Head still hurting?"

"Surprisingly… no," Jack remarks. "And to answer your question… nothings wrong."

"I've known you a long time Jack," Ally grasps his closest knee gently. "I know your moods. Something's on your mind."

"Just… just thinking."

"About," Ally smiles, urging him to talk.

"My… my parent's for one," Jack remarks honestly. And he really was. At least, they were a part of what was going through his mind. All the new gains… and loses from his interference with the time stream. "I can't wait to see them again."

"Well, your dad was going to be the one to pick you up but I insisted," Ally uses one hand to brush her golden hair back as she steers with the other. "Your mom was worried."

"How are they," Jack asks, finally turning to look at Ally.

"They are fine," Ally remarks. She is glad that Jack is now actually talking. A quiet Jack is uncommon, considering his outgoing and charming personality. "Mostly worried about you though, even after when Doctor Felix said that you were healing just fine. But that didn't stop them from calling your in-laws."

Hearing that, Jack nearly jumps out of his seat. "In-laws?"

"Yeah," Ally nods. "After your injury, your mom called everyone. That lady, she really dots over you."

"Hmm," Jack grows quiet once more as he adds this new bit of information to what he has gathered. He has no idea what real changes really occurred. He may have to continue allowing everyone to think that he did receive a small bout of amnesia, not to draw suspicion on himself. He could imagine the weird looks if he tried to explain what had happened and what he caused to change.

For the next ten miles, the two ride in silence. Growing tired of the unusual quietness from Jack, Ally turns on the radio, catching the last bit of a song; one that Jack finds rather familiar. Once it ends the stations DJ speaks.

"_And that was 'Me' by the lovely Sydney Drew_," the DJ announces. "_That song was from Miss Drew's first album several years ago. Be on the lookout for her new album to be released later this week. Also, her manager has announced at a recent press conference that Miss Drew will be singing for the SPD Commencement Ceremony later this week here in Newtech City, so all you luck Cadets and Officers out there are getting the opportunity to meet this lovely singer, isn't that right Dee-Dee_."

"_That's right Doug_," the female DJ replies. "_Also, from my sources, SPD Sergeant Jack Landors who aided in the capture of Master Vile earlier this week is supposed to attend. It is widely known that the Red Ranger dated Miss Drew many years ago and their relationship ended on rather rough terms, but Miss Drew has been quoted many times of saying how she missed her former lover. I wonder how Mister Landors' wife will react from this._"

"_Me, I'm looking for a cat-fight_," Doug laughs. "_That's right folks. Dee-Dee and I will be there as well, getting the scope for you, our listeners of Coast 97.3_."

Jack's jaw nearly drops, from hearing the radio announcement. He turns and looks at Ally, who is smirking. The blond shakes her head amused. "Leave it to the paparazzi to go stirring up the pot, eh?"

"I don't believe this," Jack lowers his head into his hands, frustrated. "Things… things are just getting weirder and weirder today…"

"Don't worry," Ally rubs his back with her right hand. "Its not like she hasn't moved on. She has been having her eyes on Bridge, last I saw. I guess she just has a thing for men who wear red."

"You don't sound to upset," Jack sits up, looking back out the window. He realizes that the car is no longer moving, and that they are now parked before a rather modest two storey brick house. There are three other cars parked in the driveway, and he can see several people socializing near the front of the house.

"Why should I be," Ally laughs. "Just because I'm an ex-girlfriend like her doesn't make me want to rip her head off."

"Wha," Jack looks back at her confused. He looks back down at her ring and then at his. He then looks back out the window at the house, and he can see several people headed toward the car in which he and Ally is seated in. "What?"

Ally shakes her head. "Jack, you need to go rest. I know you said your head isn't hurting any more, but you keep blanking out on me, I'm going to take you back to the Delta Base."

Jack opens the car door and stands. As the two figures grow closer, in the back of his mind, in the furthest depths, he recognizes the two people before him. His parent's, Gail and Alan Landors.

"Oh Jacob," his mother throws her arms around his neck, embracing him. "We are so glad you are home."

"Good to see you awake son," the slightly graying haired man remarks as he places a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We were worried. But that kind Doctor Felix told us that you were recovering quickly."

"Dad," Jack's eyes well up as he looks at the man, who resembles him in looks, only older. Jack looks down at his mother and tightens his hold around her, drawing her close to him. His throat tightens as he stifles a sob. He buries his face in her hair, trying to force himself not to cry. He has always been able to hide his emotions from others, but this is too much. He feels himself breaking once again.

"Jacob, what's wrong honey," Gail reaches up and tenderly cups his cheeks.

"I haven't been called Jacob in a long time," Jack mutters under his breath. In fact, he had long forgotten that his birth name was in fact Jacob. Jack was always a much shorter and puncher. He looks down in his mother's eyes, the new found tears blurring his vision. "Nuh… nothing mom. Nothing at all."

"Doctor Felix said that he may have a bit of amnesia from the blow he received," Ally remarks. "That hit to the head was really nasty. He's been blanking out on me the entire time."

"Is that true honey," Gail asks.

Jack can do nothing but nod. Gail grabs onto his hand, and pulls him away from the curb where Ally had parked at. "Come on, let's get you inside and let you rest."

"Thanks for picking him up for us Ally," Alan waves at Ally who is still seated inside the driver's seat. "Won't you stay for a late lunch?"

"I would, but I have to get back to the husband," Ally smiles. "Omario promised to help me unload some clothes at the Mission for the children after school gets out. And that is not to long off from now."

"Well come by later once you get done," Alan remarks. "There will be plenty left. Gail had called everyone and told them about Jack coming home today. Everyone is almost already here and there is already too much food to go around."

"We will," Ally smiles as she waves goodbye to Alan, Gail and Jack. "Later Red, I gotta go pick up Khandy from school! Stay out of trouble!"

As Ally pulls away, Jack walks with his parents up to the brick home. More thoughts flood his mind as he takes in the faces of everyone seated at the wooden tables in the yard. There are plastic bowls with all kinds of food scattered across the two tables. His eyes widen as he spots a face that he thought that he would never see again.

"Nancy," Jack's voice almost breaks.

"Jack, welcome home," the older woman walks up to him and hugs him. "We were all worried about you."

"So I heard," Jack remarks as he takes in her appearance. He smiles, not believing that it is possible, but sure enough, he cannot deny what he has seen. His parent's, as well as the nanny that he had hired to work at the Mission and who was killed, Nancy, are now standing before him. "It's good to see you ma'am."

"Jack," another voice draws his attention away from his parents and the nanny briefly. His hand is crushed in a tight handshake from a much lighter colored man. He has black hair and is wearing glasses on the tip of his nose. Jack doesn't catch it at first, but the man has a slight accent. "Good work on stopping Master Vile son. Max, being the Ranger history geek that he is told me that Vile was a seriously contender against former Ranger teams in the past. Looks like the Earth won't have to worry about him no more. At least our old buddy Cole destroyed Lord Zedd's old Zord Serpt…"

"Danny, leave Jack alone," a slightly older Caucasian woman with brown hair pulls Jack away. She reaches up and kisses his cheek. "The SPD talk can always wait until later. I'm glad to see you in good health Jack."

"Quit smoothing my son Kendall," Gail laughs. "That's my job."

"Fix him a plate," Alan asks Nancy. "I'm sure that SPD's infirmary hospital food is as terrible as regular hospitals!"

_Danny… Kendall_, Jack ponders. _Those names… they are familiar. But who… _

Two small blurs dart out of the house running up to Jack, making him loose his thoughts about where he recognized the two names from. The two blurs latch onto each of his legs, and laughter fills the yard.

"Now I told you two to quit running in the house," Nancy shakes a finger at the two small children latched onto Jack's legs. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The two children, a boy with a smooth dark chocolate complexion, and a small girl with a much lighter and fair skin with brown hair giggle at Nancy. "Not to… Nana…"

"Sorry Nana," the little boy laughs. His dark black hair is pulled back tightly in cornrows.

"Babies let go of your daddy's legs," Gail reaches over and picks up the boy, who cannot be older than two years old. Alan picks up the giggling girl, who doesn't want to release Jack's leg, but Alan manages to pry her small dainty fingers loose.

"Your daddy got hurt on the job, so be easy on him," Alan laughs as he turns and takes the little girl toward one of the tables with the food.

Jack had not realized that he had subconsciously reached out to them, his children. He lowers his hands as he watches his parent's take them in separate directions. His mind snaps to attention as that word hit him like a ton of bricks. Daddy. _Daddy_. He is a father in this new time. He opens his mouth to speak, to call out to them, but is cut off by the older, much lighter skinned man who has walked up beside him.

"Those twins are a mess," Danny shakes his head. "Tatiana is just like her mother, and Jamal is just like you when you two where little. Wild. Full of energy."

Jack is beyond words. He feels dizzy as all this new information fills his mind all at once. Not uttering another word, he backs himself to the house, and enters through the front door. Danny watches him in confusion for a moment, but merely shrugs, assuming that Jack just needs to sit down. After all, the Sergeant had just awoken from a week-long coma. Jack enters the house and places a hand on a nearby wall, as if guiding himself forward. The carpet is white, and the walls are covered with smooth, bright brown wood. There is a fireplace, and nearly a gazillion picture frames on the walls, but his eyes do not draw near them. He can hear a small humming sound, coming from within the house. He follows it, past the kitchen and down a hallway on the bottom floor. The closer he gets, he can hear that the humming sound belongs to a female voice, softly singing in Spanish. Jack pushes open a door, in which the sound seems to be emitting from.

Standing in front of a washing machine, her back turned to him, is Z. She is wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and sandals, a white button down shirt and her dark brown hair is in a bun, with several stands behind her ears dangling loose. In each ear she has a large, thin golden earrings dangling. Hearing the door open, she throws the last bit of the dirty clothing into the machine and closes the lid before turning around. Her eyes widen and her lips stretch into a large smile as she spots Jack.

"Hey papi," Z leans against the machine. Jack can see small highlights of dark blue eyeliner around her eyes. She purses her lips slightly. "Missed you."

"Elizabeth," her name rolls off his tongue as he stares at her. Trembling, Jack takes a step toward her. He bites his bottom lip as he reaches out to her; his eyes watering. "Z… baby-girl…"

Seeing his expression, Z pushes herself off the washing machine and closes the gap between Jack and her. "Jack? Baby, what's wrong?"

Jack grabs her the moment she is near and pulls her to him. He closes in on her and kisses her deeply, with all his might and soul. Not expecting his sudden action, but appreciating it none the less, Z wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

And then, as easily as if someone had opened a door, his mind opens.

Memories that he never experienced first hand, flood his mind. Memories that are clearly his, that he had never lived, but obviously had, engulf him all at once, but that doesn't stop him from passionately kissing his wife. A childhood, one that he knows that he never lived, fill his mind with all the missing information he was yearning for. Both of his parents are there, raising him as any parent should raise their child. He sees himself growing up, and going to school, being picked on by other kids because of his special phasing ability. He sees himself defending a young Z, in the same situation as him from against other ruthless kids and their teasing about their genetic powers. He sees himself and her becoming best friends as they grow up together as neighbors. He sees them sneaking out their houses on the weekends, going to the movies, the mall, even up to the hills outside Newtech City where couples go, sneaking off to be alone. He sees them sharing dreams, as they lay upon the grass, stargazing.

He sees himself playing soccer, a sport that he always enjoyed watching but never got to actually play himself until his adult years after retiring the Red Ranger position over to Sky in the original, non-existent future he had left. He sees himself going to High School, dating a blond haired cheerleader, Sydney, who later went on to become a music sensation, and he sees himself applying to the Space Patrol Delta Cadet Academy alongside Bridge. He sees himself and Bridge taking a slightly overweight Boom under their wing, and helping him get in shape so he won't get kicked out of SPD. He sees himself being sent off planet to train at Galaxy Command only to return years later and given the Red Ranger position of the B-Squad. He sees himself reconnecting with Z, who had joined the Academy and worked herself to B-Squad level. He sees Z and himself falling in love and marrying. He sees the birth of his two children, Jamal and Tatiana several years after they are wed. His recent battle with Master Vile also replays in his mind; all these new memories override all the ones he had of the previous Timeline, and although they no longer exist, Jack will always remember that he was the one to bring forward this change toward this new reality.

When he finally pulls away from Z's lips, he sees her perplex expression; her full lips still parted slightly. He was so afraid that he had lost her again. Z raises a hand and brushes several of his dreads from in front of his face out the way. "Wow… Missed me much?"

"You don't know the half of it," Jack rests his forehead against hers. "I love you. I love you so much Z. Across time, space… life and death, I'll always love you. I have never stopped; I don't think I ever will."

"I love you too Jack," Z smiles as she moves her hand down from his hair down to his cheek. "Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen out there in space?"

Jack grasps her left hand and kisses the back of it. His eyes burn as he gazes down onto the diamond ring on her ring finger. He can make out the faint engraving along the side of it. _Jack and Z, forever_. He looks upon the side of the ring on his own ring finger and can make out the same engraving. How in the world could he have missed it earlier? He wants to cry, but he can't. He cannot believe his luck; that his interference with the time stream, would actually work in his favor despite that he really didn't do anything except crash the Flier and die.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I dunno. All I know is… I came real close to losing you. Everything. The children."

"What happened," Z lays her head against his chest. She feels his arms circle around her waist and he rests his chin on top her head.

"Nothing… everything," Jack sighs as he closes his eyes, focusing his thoughts. "It doesn't matter now. It's over. I'm home and it's done."

"You are kinda worrying me here papi," Z looks up at him. "But I trust you. If you say you're okay, then you are probably okay."

Jack reaches up to his head and pulls off the wrap around bandage that the doctors had wrapped it with. There is no longer a wound there to cover, for it has healed. Jack tosses the bandage in a nearby trashcan and he lifts Z up into his arm. Z squeals as she throws her arms around his neck.

"Jack! What are you doing," she feigns surprise. She cannot stop herself as she bursts into a grin.

"I'm about to take my wife upstairs to our room and make love to her," Jack returns the grin. "You have a problem with that?"

"Oh not at all," Z giggles. "But you do know that our parent's are outside with the kids. And we do have more guests coming in a bit."

"Let them wait," Jack kicks the laundry room door open and enters the hallway. He makes his way to the staircase, still carrying Z in his arms. The fiery Latina is whispering in his ear as he continues to carry her to their bedroom. He had crossed time and space to rescue her, to bring her back into his life which was taken from her. And by doing so, he has forever altered the future for himself, his friends, even for the whole galaxy.

If that was a good thing, remains to be seen. But for now... all is right in the world and in the life of Jack Landors.

**The End**

* * *

_The Epilogue remains... don't forget to review!_


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_Earth, 2009 A.D..._

Two undercover SPD Officers wait in line at for their luggage at the Newtech Galactic Spacelines. Right before they were about to set foot aboard the space shuttle that would take them into negative space, an area where the Galactic Union has no control, and would have taken them to the planet Onyx. For weeks the two, had waited for the final confirmation that this mission was a go, only to have the Commander wait until the last second to pull them out. The large ship that they were meant to travel on towers upon every other space ship or airplane in the runways.

"Well, I can honestly say that I am happy about this change of events," the male agent speaks. He has a rich dark chocolate completion with bright brown eyes. His hair is pulled back into twisty-braids. "After all, Onyx is a hell-haven for all those Troobian supporters that are here within this system. God only knows how long Gruumm has had them spying on Earth."

"I just want to get back to our son," the female agent shakes her head, sighing. Her own completion mirrors that of her husband, her fellow agent. Her hair is long and dark, pulled back into a ponytail behind her back. "I don't know what we were thinking, taking this mission to begin with! Imagine; we would have gone close to a year without having seen our son! I'm glad that Cruger called off this crazy mission! Missionary work on Onyx! I have no quarrel with promoting peace, but Birdie was out of his bird-brained mind thinking…"

"Well you don't have to think about that now Gail," the early thirty something black male remarks. "You heard the relay message from Miss Manx. This mission has officially been scrapped. Although I can imagine that this would put both Commander Cruger and Supreme Commander Birdie at ends now. Those two already don't get along as it is."

"You said a mouthful Alan," Gail places her hands into her large overcoat's pockets. "Birdie does not like having his orders ignored by anyone, especially when the person is Anubis Cruger."

"Cruger came through for us like he promised. Although late, as it may be, he still came through," Alan places his carryon bag on the floor next to his feet long enough to pop his fingers. Around them, there are many other travelers now upset that their planes had been delayed. "I had almost given up that there was no way to avoid this Mission."

"I'm going to have to call Tracy as soon as we get our luggage," Gail sighs. "I mean, it was so nice of her to take Jack in for us. It kind of surprised me, especially with the short notice we had gave her."

"Hey, that is what family is for," Alan remarks. "Well, supposed to at least. If your Aunt couldn't take him in, my parent's would have in a heartbeat."

"I think after this little scare, I'm going to resign from SPD Alan," Gail admits. "I mean, they were willing to keep us away from our son for a whole year! And you know how these missions go! We would have probably been off Earth longer than that!"

"Well you don't have to worry about that now," Alan places a hand on her shoulder. "It's over now. Remind me to pick up a doggie-bag or something for the Commander to express our gratitude for him doing this for us."

"Doggie-treat, huh? Cute."

"I know."

"I hope our son doesn't develop your sense of humor," Gail rolls her eyes.

"Is it inevitable," Alan smirks. "He's going to have to, if he wants to pick up the ladies."

"And you use to," Gail chuckles.

"I got you didn't I?"

"Very funny, mister funny man," Gail shakes her head, giving up. Her expression soon returns back to its earlier state of worry. "I can't keep my mind off that ship that Miss Manx mentioned. How it got past the Delta Base's radar is compelling."

"I think that it was a sign," Alan places his arm around his wife's waist. "Maybe we weren't supposed to go on this mission."

"They would cancel this mission on a sign?" Gail raises an eyebrow. She shakes her head amused. "You know, I appreciate that I found myself a religious man when I married you but you have to admit, that that could no possibly be the reason. Think about it, an unknown space craft enters Earth's atmosphere without detection until the very last second. Its SPD protocol to cancel and prohibit any air or space travel out of the planet until the mission is resolved. That and Cruger has been against this mission that we were to go on from the beginning."

"So your saying that this was all by chance," Alan places a finger under her chin, lifting her head slightly so he can look into her eyes. "You just can't believe that maybe that this was fate?"

"I'm a scientist first Alan," Gail glances at the luggage sliding down the metal ramp from off the plane, trying to see if any of it is theirs. "Things happen. Just like when those prototype Morphers I was helping Miss Manx and the others developed malfunction during their first testing. Our son got his… powers… pure by chance."

"You just can't admit that maybe, just maybe, our son was meant to be born with that power of his," Alan laughs as he throws his head back. "Woman, you are incorrigible!"

"Yet you still married me," Gail laughs. "Think about it Alan? What would fate possibly want our son to have powers? The ability to walk through any solid object?"

Alan releases his wife as he walks over to the ramp to retrieve their luggage that had just arrived from off the ramp. He picks the two large suitcases up and walks back over to his wife. "You never know Gail. Who knows… maybe our son, Jack Landors will one day end up saving the world."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dark smoke continues to pour into the sky courtesy from the wreckage of the unidentified vessel that broke through Earth's atmosphere. Using the Blue Delta Runner, the three male members of the A-Squad Ranger team followed the ships trail as fast as they could, despite the ship traveling at a speed that no current SPD vessel could attain. By the time they reached Africa, there was nothing or no one for the three to apprehend or recover. Fires were spreading, but using the Blue Runner's exhaust pumps, the spreading flames were smothered before it could become a serious problem.

"I don't think nothing could have survived this crash," A-Squad Red Ranger Kyle shakes his head as he looks down the path of downed trees that were leveled by the ship as it had descended from the sky. He walks through the scattered remains of the ship. "And if they did, the explosion would have killed them surely."

"This was defiantly an SPD ship," the Green Ranger, Nic, shakes his head as he stands to his feet from what he could make out as the main control panel that piloted the ship. He wipes the sweat off his forehead. The dark skinned man walks out of what was once the cockpit for the Flier. "The controls are not too much different from our Runners, although more highly advance. There is also blood covering the controls…"

"And there is blood up here on the roof of the ship near the escape hatch," Officer Stephen, the A-Squad Blue Ranger adds. He has slightly spiky black hair and has a much lighter completion than his fellow A-Squad Officer, Nic. "Whoever crawled out of this opening is defiantly seriously injured."

"Okay," Kyle asks as he takes out his Morpher. "I'll radio back to headquarters to have a cleanup ship be sent out here to gather this mess. You two search the area for our missing pilot. He or she couldn't have gotten too far if injured."

"You got it," Stephen gives his Squad Leader thumbs up and then leaps off the top of the ship that wasn't torn apart in the crash. The Blue and Green Rangers split up and go into opposite direction from one another searching for the missing pilot.

Kyle flips his Morpher open. "This is A-Squad Leader Kyle Tate, requesting aid. Repeat, this is Kyle Tate, over."

"_Kyle, where are you guys_," a female voice answers his call. "_Aimee and I were out on patrol and we saw the Blue Delta Runner blast overhead. It looked like you guys where in high pursuit_!"

"We were Charlie," Kyle tells his Squad's Yellow Ranger. "We are in Africa. The Congo region, to be exact. The ship we were following crashed. There are no bodies, but there is some blood spewed about in the cockpit indicating that there was at least one person aboard this ship."

"_Indicating_," Charlie asks. "_There either is or isn't Kyle_."

"We have yet to find a body," Kyle remarks slightly aggravated. Of all the members of his Squad, Charlie and he are always bumping heads. And he knows the reason why; she fells that he is not cut out for the job of leading the A-Squad Rangers. "Dead, alive or unconscious."

"_The Congo huh_," surprise is in Charlie's voice as she repeats his location. "_Was it a random crash, or did it seem as if the pilot of the ship had that area in mind_?"

"From the path we followed, I'd have to think that the pilot had this location in mind," Kyle remarks. The Red Ranger wipes his forehead. The hot African sun is shinning down brightly upon him in the clearing that he is standing in. "Charlie, can you inform the Commander on what I have told you? Also, were going to need a clean-up crew out here to get this debris. I don't want any of the locals to be injured from this shrapnel."

"_Got it._ _Charlie, over and out_."

Kyle sighs as he closes his Morpher and replaces it back in its holster. He walks back toward the damaged ship to take a look inside the cockpit. He is intrigued about Nic's discovery, that it is indeed and SPD ship. He carefully avoids a sharp piece of broken pipe as he navigates himself inside through the opening in front of the ship. He almost stumbles over a metal object on the floor.

"Christ, what a mess," Kyle grumbles. He reaches down to the floor to pick up the object that he almost tripped on. His eyes widen as he takes in its appearance. It's a badly burned and heavily damaged Morpher. There are also small traces of blood on it. Kyle stares at the Morpher in wonder, trying to think of there possibly might be any other Rangers that Galaxy Command may have had sent on a mission in this area.

"I'll give this to Kat," Kyle slides the damaged Morpher into his uniform's left coat pocket. "If anything, I'm sure she can finger out what this is…if it is what I think it is." Kyle stands upright and straightens his coat. "But first things first; finding the pilot of this ship."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thousands of miles at the center of the Earth; there is a cavern completely surrounded by the hot magma that flows around it. This cavern rests as a prison for one of the most despicable creatures to have ever existed in all the eons of the creation of the universe, known simply as the Other. Of all the eons that this creature has been imprisoned here, there has only been one human, one a generation to ever step foot into this caverns, and that was through the usage of a portal buried deep within a cave hidden amongst the deep greens of the African Congo, far from where anyone would find, other than the person meant to use it.

Knowing that one day the Other would find a way to reform its body and escape its imprisonment, God created a warrior bloodline; a failsafe to stop the creature and return it to its prison for the Other cannot be killed. It is the exact opposite of God, and for the Other to not exist neither could the Creator. The warrior was born from heavens own fire and was born from Africa's soil. The names of these warriors are scattered throughout history; easy to find if one knows what and who to look for.

Sampson.

Beowulf.

Lancelot.

And there were many more. These warriors had their own adventures; their own friends, families and responsibilities to attend to. And they even had their own trails, tribulations and nemesis that they had to face, but their true mission was never to far from mind. No matter what they had to do, what evils, devils or gods that they had to face, their holy mission and legacy was passed down from father to son from the beginning and will continue on until eternity.

But for now, it ends for one. Jack Landors, the current host of the power and protection that God graced upon that warrior bloodline had used the technology of his era to travel to the past to retrieve the Grail of Life to restore the life of his love. The Grail was placed in the caverns that served as the prison of the Other. Master Vile had come to Earth searching for the relic to bestow the ultimate power, immortality, upon himself. The magician Merlin, being told of the legend of the Other by Lancelot, the guardian of the Other's prison at the time, teleported the Grail to the Other's prison.

No man or woman in their right mind would go into this devils nest to retrieve such an item; or so he had thought.

Suffering from his internal injuries, Jack now stares up at the Grail above him, as his life force slowly depletes from him. By coming to the past, he forfeited his protection because he already exists in this time, as a young child. The power can only be bestowed upon one member of the bloodline at a time. Jack is surrounded by the spirits of all those guardians that came before him.

_Go to sleep Jack,_ The spirit of Lancelot tells him. _You'll wake up in a better place. I promise._

"That… all I needed… to… hear," Jack coughs as he closes his eyes. A small smile graces his lips as he drew his final breath, his thoughts on the one and only important person in all of existence that was important to him. "Elizabeth… Z…"

As Jack passed on, his body disappeared, as if it never existed, for it shouldn't have, not in this timeframe in reality. The Time Stream began adjusting itself from the changes that the young black man had indirectly brought forth by coming to the past. When Jack Landors awakens back in the time frame that he had left, he will find himself living in a new world, an altered future from the one he had known, all thanks to his interference in the Timestream. But for all the good that he may have created by altering his own future, and the future of the ones he knows and love, there must always remain a balance.

A tear within the reality opens and a figure steps out into the molten lit cavern. This figure is colored red and has a twisted metal body armor covering parts of its body; from its head to its arms. Down its backside and chest and legs. The figure's brain is exposed from the top of its head and a metal mask is fused onto its face. The figure is also holding a long metal staff with a simple letter setting on top of it. The letter Z.

"Heheeheh… that foolish Ranger! He had no idea that crashing here in this time and interfering with the natural order of things that he would release me from my imprisonment within the flux of Time itself!"

The figure walks over to where the sacred chalice floats and snatches it out of the air. He thrusts it upward into the air and laughs. "And this! Vile you old fool, you don't realize how close you came! However through, you did have the right idea… an idea that I shall have to carryout now!"

The figure lowers its raised arm and cradles the holy item in its hands. "But, unlike you, I can wait. I have all the time in the world now. I will just have to wait twenty years to act, so no more interference from that damned futuristic Omega Ranger will hinder me!"

Grasping his staff, the figure thrusts his staff upwards, creating a portal. Wasting no time, the red figure walks through, laughing the entire time as new plans formulate in his mind. After witnessing the power that lies the Ranger from the future, Jack Landors, the creature knows that he must obliterate the powerful bloodline at a specific point in the future, at a point where that special protection is passed on to the offspring. At that moment, then it will strike against Jack and his family, eradicating them all so that there will be no force alive in the universe that will be able to stop him. He will become the harbinger of death and destruction and the universe as a whole will reap his second coming, _the return _of Lord Zedd.

**the** **beginnings of the end... **

* * *

_**And that is that. After a years worth of work, this fic has come to its conclusion. It has been a long yet fun ride. Big thanks to you all who have stuck it out with me till the very end.**_

_**As you can see, from the way the Epilogue ended, the adventure is far from over. I have been planning a sequel for a while now, and it is just about ready to begin. SPD: Second Coming continues on two years later where we last saw Jack. It's a brand new future for our hero, as well as the rest of B-Squad. So stay tuned and I hope to see you all along for the ride with the Sequel.**_

Blanks  
_SPD EMERGENCY! _


End file.
